Des mers ignorées
by JessSwann2
Summary: A l'heure où la piraterie tente de survivre, un pirate légendaire, Barbe-Noire cherche le moyen d'inverser la tendance et va croiser la route de Jack Sparrow et de ses comparses..
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Ouh alors c'est un peu la foire là...Bien allons y... Donc les personnages connus sont à Disney. L'histoire est inspirée ( comme pour le futur film ) du livre de Tim Powers : On stranger tide Les nouveaux personnages sont pour l'instant à moi mais pas complétement attendu que j'ai repris les prérequis du casting lancé par Disney pour les créer. Ce qui signifie que pour l'instant ils sont à moi mais qu'ils sont aussi à Disney vu que quand le film sera sorti... Sans oublier que Barbe -Noire est un personnage historique qui s'appartient à lui même Bref un disclaimers compliqué... pour lequel je ne touche même pas de salaires (hormis les reviews)**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le prologue où vous allez rencontrer des personnages qui vous sont inconnus et d'autres indéniablement familiers…**_

_**Oui ceci est bel et bien la version que j'aimerais voir dans le 4 .. Et attendu que contrairement aux studios je n'ai pas de soucis pour avoir mes acteurs… Vous retrouverez tout les personnages des trois premiers épisodes de la saga ( enfin presque) et OUI même Will ( comme quoi finalement… il est nécessaire ) Voilà disons que cette fic est … bah une préparation au film (lol qui sait peut être que mon scénario aura des points communs avec celui retenu… outre les nouveaux personnages décidés par Disney que j'intègre déjà dans mon histoire … lol l'avenir nous dira s'ils ont in ou out of character mdrrr … Et oui je sais que c'est une idée complètement c** mais je préfère l'écrire, au moins comme ça je me dis qu'au moins une version du 4 ne me décevra pas… lol alors si vous êtes curieux… Bienvenue dans mon monde qui ne souffre ni des contraintes de casting , ni …. De la censure Disney… ) Bref j'arrête de vous saouler… **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_Au large de la Louisiane _

« La Revanche de la Reine Anne » crachait le feu depuis maintenant un peu près une heure, ses canons harcelant sans répit le navire commercial anglais sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. Les pirates s'étaient déversés dans un flot en apparence désordonné sur le pont de leur proie, chacun des membres d'équipage agissant ainsi que le rôle qu'il leur avait échu le prévoyait. Le plan était parfait.

A leur tête, arborant un nombre impressionnant d'armes diverses dont il se débarrassait au fil de ses rencontres avec les malheureux qui avaient l'audace de le défier, Edward Teach, plus connu sous le nom de Barbe-Noire traversait le pont, droit vers le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il poussa une exclamation propre à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête des rares hommes que l'attaque des pirates n'avait pas encore terrorisés et tira son sabre en direction de sa cible : le capitaine du navire ennemi.

- Rend toi ou meurs ! Lui enjoignit Barbe-Noire

Pour toute réponse l'homme sortit un pistolet et mit le redoutable pirate en joue

- Pour l'Angleterre ! Et pour la Couronne ! Cria-t-il

- Alors meurs… Répondit placidement Barbe-Noire en continuant à avancer vers sa cible sans se soucier des balles de l'autre

Le Capitaine eut juste le temps de regarder son pistolet avec incrédulité avant de mourir, le cœur transpercé par le sabre du pirate.

Barbe Noire eut un rictus mauvais et se pencha sur le cadavre, lui arrachant son pistolet

- Personne ne défie Barbe-Noire… Souffla-t-il avant de se retourner et de tirer un coup de feu en l'air, la botte soigneusement posée sur le corps de sa victime.

Les cris de victoire des pirates retentirent tandis que les soldats, pétrifiés, observaient celui qui, plus que jamais, ressemblait à un démon sorti de l'enfer.

- Videz les cales ! Ordonna Barbe-Noire. Quand aux hommes encore en vie … Rejoignez nous ou mourrez.

Sans attendre de réponse, Barbe-Noire se pencha sur le corps encore chaud du capitaine et sourit désagréablement.

- Que quelques uns d'entre vous le ramène sur la Revanche.

Le second hocha la tête en tremblant à la pensée du sort réservé au corps du Capitaine. Le même que celui de ceux qui l'avaient précédé et qui finissaient invariablement aux mains du loa qui depuis quelques temps suivait Edward Teach comme son ombre. Nul ne savait ce que le sorcier vaudou faisait des corps que le pirate lui livrait ainsi … Et tous préféraient l'ignorer. Il se passait trop de choses étranges sur La Revanche…

A quelques mètres des lieux du combat, tremblant, sa bible entre les mains le missionnaire Philip Sand observait avec horreur le carnage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. C'était son premier voyage en mer… Il avait embarqué à Londres quelques semaines plus tôt, désireux de diffuser sa foi auprès des sauvages qui peuplaient la lointaine amérique. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi sauvages… Et que sa foi n'était pas non plus aussi solide qu'il voulait bien l'admettre… La religion était surtout le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour fuir la compagnie de comédiens itinérants de ses parents… Et comme il avait l'habitude des voyages… Pourquoi ne pas devenir missionnaire ? Les hommes de robe étaient respectés… Plus que les comédiens en tout cas. Cependant à cet instant précis, Philip se surprit à regretter amèrement l'inconfort de la charrette de la troupe de comédiens.

Un homme aux vêtements couverts de sang, s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa.

- Que décides tu ?

- Je suis un homme de Dieu. Signala Philip.

- Il n'y a pas de Dieu sur La Revanche. Répondit l'autre en levant son sabre.

Le sang de Philip se glaça dans ses veines en comprenant qu'il allait mourir et le jeune homme se cramponna après sa Bible regrettant de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de la changer en épée…

- Dans ce cas il peut être temps de le laisser entrer… Répondit il faiblement

Le pirate ricana

- Pas besoin de toi. Déclara-t-il en s'apprêtant à frapper

Philip ferma les yeux et recommandait son âme au Seigneur lorsqu'une voix lui redonna espoir

- Il a dit qu'il voulait nous rejoindre alors il a la vie sauve.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu et franc de son sauveur

- Ou m'sieur Davies. S'inclina le pirate

Philip passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés avant de la tendre à son sauveur

- Merci Dieu vous le rendra.

Le regard de l'autre se fit de glace

- Je ne crois plus en Dieu. Du moins pas comme tu l'entends. Et tu ferais bien de faire pareil sans quoi le répit que je viens de t'accorder sera bref.

Refroidi, Philip recula.

- Enlève ta robe et monte sur le navire. Et débarrasse toi de ça aussi. Déclara Davies en lui arrachant sa bible et en la jetant par-dessus bord.

Philip poussa une exclamation de détresse et se précipita au bastingage, juste à temps pour voir disparaître le livre dans les eaux sombres

- C'est un blasphème !

- Non un service que je te rends … Comment t'appelles tu déjà ?

- Philip Sand

- Bien Phil .. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que ce monde n'a rien de commun avec le tien… Et que ton Dieu ne peut rien ici… Bienvenue sur « La Revanche de la Reine Anne » … Ricana-t-il en s'éloignant, laissant Philip seul avec sa détresse.

()()()

Le souffle à peine court, Edward Teach s'approcha du loa qui régnait sur ses cales.

- Combien ? Lui demanda l'autre en créole

- Autant que tu en veux. Répondit Teach.

Le loa ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter une poignée de poudre dans la marmite bouillante qui chauffait devant eux, rendant encore plus irrespirable qu'il ne l'était déjà l'air de la cale.

Loin de sembler incommodé, Barbe- Noire s'approcha un peu plus et respira à plein poumons la fumée jaune.

- Combien seront encore nécessaires ? Demanda-t-il au loa

Ce dernier caressa les impacts de balle que portait le torse de Teach, traçant des sorts de protection puis répondit

- Autant d'âmes que possible… Mais bientôt tu seras prêt. En attendant tu sais ce qu'il nous faut.

- Je le sais. Répondit Barbe- Noire d'un voix sans appel. Tu l'auras.

Alors qu'il remontait vers le pont, le loa le rappela

- Et pour la carte ?

- J'y travaille… Je la cherche. Répondit froidement Teach.

Assis sur le pont, occupé à défaire les nœuds des cordages, Philip se forçait à rester calme. Après tout sa situation n'était pas si mauvaise… Enfin si on ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'il avait perdu sa bible, ses maigres possessions et même la robe de missionnaire qu'il avait revêtue . Le tout l'ayant conduit à se retrouver torse nu sur le pont d'un navire pirate…

Mais à tout prendre et contrairement aux hommes qui avaient refusés de rejoindre l'équipage il était encore en vie. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de traîner plus longtemps que nécessaire à bord de La Revanche. Dès qu'il aurait une occasion ( une escale par exemple) il leur fausserait compagnie et irait bien vite se présenter aux autorités. Après tout il était missionnaire…

- A ta place j'y penserais pas. Déclara soudain une voix derrière lui

Philip sursauta et se retourna, reconnaissant sans surprise l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et qui (comme il l'avait découvert depuis) était le second de Teach : Davies

- Penser à quoi ? Marmonna Philip maussade

- A t'enfuir. Ça serait un très mauvais calcul de vouloir nous fausser compagnie avant d'avoir rempli ton engagement

- Mon seul engagement est envers Dieu. Rétorqua Philip

- Ici, il n'y a pas de Dieu. Juste le capitaine.

Philip hoqueta légèrement devant le blasphème et soutint le regard de l'autre

- Je n'ai pris aucun engagement envers lui

- Si. Quand tu as choisi de t'engager plutôt que de mourir. Et personne te laissera partir avant que tu aies payé ta dette Sand. Alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. Conseil d'ami.

- J'ignorais que nous l'étions. Commenta Philip.

Davies se contenta d'un sourire froid et se retourna brusquement à l'appel de Teach.

Toujours assis, Philip observa avec curiosité le redoutable capitaine qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir jusqu'alors. Barbe-Noire était imposant. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus c'était les tresses qui fleurissaient partout dans ses cheveux ou dans sa barbe et auxquelles étaient mêlées des choses dont Philip préférait continuer d'ignorer la provenance.

- Met le cap vers le large. On doit s'éloigner des côtes. Ordonna Teach au grand dam de Philip.

- Oui Capitaine. On cherche ?

- On cherche. Et t'as plutôt intérêt de trouver. Répondit Teach avant de baisser son regard sombre sur Philip. C'est quoi ça ?

- Sand. Il a choisi de nous rejoindre

Philip se sentit trembler alors que le capitaine le détaillait

- Sand. Répéta-t-il. Et que faisais tu sur l'autre bateau ?

- J'étais… Commença Philip avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'air paniqué de Davies

- Tu étais… Susurra Barbe-Noire avec une feinte douceur

- Missionnaire. Souffla Philip, se découvrant incapable de lui mentir alors qu'il l'eut sans doute mieux valu.

Contre toute attente, Barbe- Noire éclata d'un rire tonitruant, rapidement imité par Davies.

- Un missionnaire… Répéta-t-il en s'éloignant, riant encore à gorge déployée

()()()()

_Frontière entre les deux mondes_

Bill dit le Bottier regarda avec lassitude les âmes toujours plus nombreuses qui se massaient aux portes de l'au-delà. Encore et toujours des morts, songea-t-il, à croire que les vivants n'apprendraient jamais.

Agitant une lanterne, Bill fit de grands gestes pour les inviter à approcher, les âmes se déversant une à une sur le pont du Hollandais Volant avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant des silhouettes blanches et vaporeuses qui, la bouche déformée par un cri muet, semblaient incapables de franchir la frontière qui les mèneraient au repos éternel.

- C'est pas vrai… Souffla-t-il en confiant sa lanterne à l'un de ceux, peu nombreux, qui avaient choisi en guise de rédemption de continuer son service à bord du navire des âmes.

Sans attendre, Bill se précipita dans la cabine du capitaine et retint un soupir triste en découvrant ce dernier penché avec tristesse sur un morceau d'étoffe qu'il savait appartenir à son épouse.

- Will ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

William Turner, capitaine du Hollandais Volant, releva le visage, découvrant un regard las

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Ça continue. Répondit Bill.

A ces mots, Will se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine

- Encore ? Montre moi…

- Elles sont là bas… Murmura Bill en lui désignant les silhouettes blanches.

La mâchoire serrée, Will observa les âmes en souffrance, les comptant rapidement

- Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses… A chaque passage …

- Je sais… Répondit Bill aussi inquiet que son fils.

- Tu as essayé de leur lancer une corde ou quelque chose ? Demanda Will.

Bill secoua la tête en guise d'impuissance tandis que Will lançait un cordage en direction des âmes.

- Attrapez la ! Venez ! Il n'y a plus rien là bas pour vous…

Des mains invisibles tentèrent d'attraper la corde avant de reculer, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur.

- Mais que se passe t'il donc … Murmura Will, inquiet. Pourquoi ne puis je donc pas guider ces âmes…

- Parce qu'elles ne s'appartiennent plus… Déclara une voix dans son dos. Elles appartiennent au loa… Elles ne trouveront pas le repos tant qu'il ne les y autorisera pas.

Will sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc, découvrant un homme aux origines haïtiennes évidentes

- Quoi ?

L'homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents pourries et Will maîtrisa un mouvement de recul

- Un loa ou un bocor… Un sorcier vaudou si vous préférez… Il retient leurs âmes prisonnières

Will fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une telle chose… Enfin il avait entendu parler de vaudou et il avait même vu plus que son lot de choses étranges durant sa courte existence mais là…

- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un ferait il ça ? Et qui…

- Qui ? Un homme qui craint la mort… Pourquoi ? Pour accroître son pouvoir et la repousser en se servant des âmes comme combattants.

Will frissonna à cette mention et observa avec plus d'attention l'homme qu'il menait vers sa dernière demeure

- Je ne vois pas qui pourrait être assez cruel pour.. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- Un homme qui ne veut pas mourir et qui est prêt à tout pour cela… Y compris bouleverser l'ordre qui régit notre monde… Murmura l'autre avant de s'éloigner, se noyant dans la foule des âmes sans que ni Will ni son père ne pense à le retenir.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard

- Il n'en serait pas capable… Murmura Will avec un air de doute.

- Qui ça ? Jack ? Demanda Bill

Will ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les âmes qu'il avait pour mission de guider. Alors qu'il observait les âmes maudites il se demanda fugacement quelles seraient les conséquences s'il continuait à être incapable de mener à bien sa mission…

- Vaudrait mieux pas le découvrir… Commenta Bill qui avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

Will ne répondit pas et avança vers la barre, s'apprêtant à mener une fois de plus les âmes dont il avait la charge pour l'éternité…

()()()()

_A bord de La Revanche de la Reine Anne _

Cela faisait à présent six jours que Philip était à bord, prisonnier volontaire des pirates de Teach. Et plus le temps passait, plus le jeune homme affermissait sa certitude: il devait fuir ce navire à la première occasion…

Rien ne l'avait préparé à voir ce qu'il avait vu durant la semaine écoulée. Si un homme lui avait dit que de telles choses existaient, il l'aurait traité de menteur. Pourtant il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, à moins d'être complètement drogué ( ce qui est envisageable au vu de la fumée que Teach semblait particulièrement affectionné) tout ce qui se passait était vrai.

Il avait vu des hommes blessés mortellement se relever et se remettre à marcher, il en avait vu d'autres s'agiter comme des pantins, le regard vide. Il avait vu l'horreur des abordages, des corps sanglants encore chauds livré au démon qui avait élu domicile dans la cale. Il avait vu des silhouettes blanches errer sur le navire ou autour de lui, le visage figé dans un éternel cri de souffrance. C'était encore ça le pire…

Davies s'approcha de lui et Philip sursauta en le voyant. Le second était aussi étrange que tout le reste à bord du navire… Mais il était le seul à le traiter un peu près normalement, aussi Philip en était il venu à apprécier sa compagnie.

- Met ça dans tes oreilles. Lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant des bouchons de liège grossièrement taillés.

- Pourquoi ? Se méfia immédiatement Philip.

Davies répondit sans le regarder

- Crois moi ça vaut mieux pour toi…

- C'est un ordre ? Riposta Philip

- Non.. Un conseil. Fait comme tu veux mais tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu… Répondit Davies en s'éloignant.

Philip hésita avant de décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas se priver d'un sens qui pourrait lui être utile en cas d'attaque. Le jeune missionnaire jeta donc les bouchons à la mer et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'ils allaient droit vers un amas de rochers.

- Seigneur protégez nous… Souffla-t-il en se signant à la hâte.

Une fois son âme dûment recommandée, Philip se retourna vers ses compagnons d'infortune et son angoisse augmenta encore en constatant qu'aucun d'eux ne paraissait avoir conscience du danger.

Les mains serrées sur le bastingage, Philip observa les rochers se rapprocher avant de se voir brutalement arraché de son point de vue par un homme à la peau d'une blancheur diaphane sur laquelle saillaient désagréablement ses veines. Le jeune homme retint une brusque nausée alors qu'il réalisait qu'il pouvait presque voir le sang circuler dans les veines de l'inconnu. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il était face à la chose qui vivait à la cale et que tous appelait le loa.

La seule question était… Pourquoi était il sur le pont ? Et pire … qu'allait il lui faire ?

()()()()

_A terre, le nom importe peu _

Les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux pour en dissimuler les tremblements, la jeune femme suivit du regard le vieux médecin qui lui faisait face.

Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants puis poussa un soupir de regrets. Il avait beau avoir des années d'expérience derrière lui , ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire lui était toujours aussi pénible. Surtout lorsque la patiente était aussi jeune et jolie que celle-ci.

- Etes vous arrivé à une conclusion docteur ? Demanda la femme en se forçant à masquer sa peur.

- Oui Madame. Répondit le médecin avec du regret dans la voix.

Si la patiente s'en aperçut elle ne le montra pas et il se força à continuer

- Ce que vous avez n'est pas guérissable Madame. Déclara-t-il abruptement.

On aurait pu le juger sans cœur mais l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes manières d'annoncer la mort…

Sa patiente accusa le coup, son visage frémissant à peine puis elle hocha la tête en guise d'accord résigné

- Je vois… Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le médecin retint un soupir de soulagement. Pas de cris, pas de larmes. Rien d'autre qu'une calme acceptation. Il préférait ça… celle-ci était forte au moins.

- Deux ans… Cinq au maximum. Lui répondit il doucement.

Cette fois des larmes perlèrent au coin des paupières de sa patiente mais une fois de plus elle les ravala

- Je vois. Répéta-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour retarder l'échéance ?

- Hélas non madame… Il n'existe aucun moyen… A moins bien sur de découvrir la Fontaine de Jouvence ou je ne sais quelle autre chimère. Ironisa le médecin avant de se reprendre en se souvenant que le moment était mal choisi pour faire de l'humour. Pardonnez moi Madame.

La patiente lui fit un pâle sourire et se leva,fouillant dans sa bourse

- Je crois qu'il est inutile que je revienne vous consulter… Alors combien vous dois je ?

- Cinq doublons. Répondit le médecin par automatisme

- Cinq doublons.. Répéta la femme en déposant la somme demandée sur le bureau du médecin. Au revoir docteur.

Le médecin empocha la somme puis le retint par le bras sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Et bien .. Je vais suivre votre conseil.. Je vais me mettre en quête de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Répondit la femme mi figue mi raisin en se libérant de son étreinte.

Surpris le médecin ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, sa patiente était partie…

()()()()

_Sur la Revanche…_

Philip sentit une main glacée se refermer sur son cœur tandis que loa le jaugeait. Il voulait bouger. Il devait bouger. Mais son corps semblait ne plus appartenir. Finalement le loa détourna les yeux de lui et lâcha d'une voix si basse que Philip se demanda un instant si c'était bien réel

- Écarte toi et ne bouge plus.

Brusquement libéré de l'emprise qui semblait le clouer au sol, Philip recula brutalement, manquant de s'étaler au sol dans sa hâte. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'une nouvelle scène étrange se déroula devant lui.

Attirés sans le moindre doute par la présence du loa, les silhouettes blanches se rassemblèrent autour de ce dernier, formant un amas lumineux à la beauté malsaine. Philip déglutit et recula encore avant de s'immobiliser, saisi par la beauté du chant qui lui emplissait brutalement la tête.

Les larmes aux yeux devant autant de beauté, Philip ignora le loa et les silhouettes et s'approcha du bastingage, cherchant à découvrir l'origine de ce chant. Il scruta l'horizon sans rien distinguer puis finit par apercevoir une silhouette indéniablement féminine assise sur un rocher.

Le cœur battant, Philip suivit des yeux le mouvement des lèvres rosées d'où s'échappait une si belle musique avant de commencer à trembler en découvrant le visage de la chanteuse. Sa peau était blanche, lisse et fraîche Dans ses mains fines brillait un peigne d'or ( il ne savait pas comment il le savait mais il était certain qu'une telle créature ne pouvait avoir autre chose que de l'or) à l'aide duquel elle peignait ses longs cheveux bruns. Philip serra le bastingage à s'en briser les os, dévoré par l'envie, non le besoin, de glisser ses doigts dans une telle chevelure.

A ses côtés le loa psalmodiait de plus en plus en fort mais Philip n'y prit pas garde, subjugué par la femme. Le chant de cette dernière enfla et elle se tourna vers lui. L'espace d'un instant leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ceux de la chanteuse étaient d'un bleu irréel… Un bleu qui rappelait l'océan et qui donna envie à Philip de se noyer pour la rejoindre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son projet à exécution le loa poussa un cri rauque et le sourire de la chanteuse s'effaça. Son chant mourut avec son sourire.

Éperdu, Philip vit les silhouettes blanches se précipiter sur la belle chanteuse et ses lèvres esquissèrent un cri d'avertissement sans pouvoir échapper un seul son. Impuissant, les larmes aux yeux devant une telle ignominie, Philip vit les silhouettes blanches poursuivrent la femme. Il s'aperçut alors que tout le bas de son corps était couvert d'écailles. Une sirène ? Se demanda-t-il avant de s'avouer que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les silhouettes se rapprochaient d'elle. Philip sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'elles s'emparaient de la sirène. Il voulut leur hurler d'arrêter, qu'on ne pouvait pas briser sans conséquence une telle perfection mais une fois de plus aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche.

Philip commença à trembler, son esprit songeant à prendre une épée et à en transpercer le loa sans que son corps ne daigne lui obéir. Éperdu de chagrin il vit les silhouettes grimaçantes glisser un collier autour du cou de la chanteuse qui poussa un cri de détresse qui lui retourna les sangs.

Puis Philip les vit ramener la chanteuse au loa, glissant dans sa main la chaîne qui la retenait et qui brillait d'une lueur irréelle. Le loa sourit avec satisfaction et traça un signe inconnu dans l'air. La chanteuse gémit et inclina la tête avant de se laisser hisser à bord.

Non ! Hurla mentalement Philip. Sa place n'est pas ici, elle est dans la mer … elle est à la mer… Le loa lui jeta un regard puis entraîna la sirène jusqu'à la cale. Un instant plus tard elle avait disparu.

Philip se laissa retomber sur le pont, des larmes inondant ses joues.

- Non… Gémit il

Davies s'approcha de lui et le regarda d'un air désolé

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais mieux fait de les mettre… Soupira-t-il

Philip ne répondit pas, le regard rivé sur la porte derrière laquelle la chanteuse avait disparu. Pour lui, il était désormais hors de question de quitter ce navire. Pas sans elle…


	2. Le charme de la sirène

_**Bonjour à tous !Merci à Asys pour sa reviews ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec un chapitre à nouveau centré sur Blackbeard( oui j'ai choisi la version anglaise, le Barbe Noire ça le fait pas) et son plan … Ainsi que sur Philip et notre nouveau personnage : la sirène ( Disney et ses idées à la noix…. )**_

_**Bref je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , pont**_

Philip ignorait combien de temps il était resté prostré, perdu dans le souvenir de la musique de la chanteuse mais lorsqu'il revint enfin au présent, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les hommes d'équipage s'affairaient autour de lui, le bousculant parfois au passage. Le jeune missionnaire s'avisa alors qu'il était toujours agenouillé sur le pont, les joues humides des larmes qu'il avait versées lorsque la chanteuse avait été capturée.

Philip passa une main tremblante dans ses boucles sombres et se releva avec difficulté, à peine conscient des quolibets que les marins aguerris de Blackbeard faisaient sur son passage. Droit comme un i, les mains encore tremblantes d'émotion, Philip tira brutalement sur la veste de Davies et le força à se retourner

- Où est elle ? Demanda-t-il

Davies grimaça tandis que Teach posait un regard noir sur ce matelot qui osait les interrompre en pleine discussion

- Pas maintenant Phil… Souffla Davies en tremblant à l'idée de la réaction de Blackbeard

Philip ne tint pas compte de son avertissement et serra un peu plus le veston de l'homme, le regard hagard

- Vous l'avez emmenée , dis moi où elle est !

Teach se crispa et Davies se retourna vers son capitaine, cherchant désespérément comment sauver la vie du missionnaire suicidaire tandis que les hommes, appâtés par l'odeur du sang qui ne tarderait pas à se répandre se rapprochaient d'eux

- De quoi parle cet imbécile ? Demanda Teach

- De la… sirène Capitaine. Il n'a pas mis les bouchons dans ses oreilles ainsi que je le lui avais recommandé et maintenant… voilà. Soupira Davies en désignant Philip dont le front luisait de sueur.

- Je veux la voir, j'ai besoin de la voir.

Teach observa les réactions de ses hommes, lisant sur leur visage l'envie de sang et sourit

- Très bien… Je te propose une chose… Bas Davies à l'épée et je te laisse la vie sauve… Si tu te débrouilles bien… peut être même que tu pourras la voir.

Davies hoqueta

- Qu'on me donne une épée ! Explosa Philip les mains tremblantes

- Il ne sait pas se battre… C'est un missionnaire. Rappela Davies à Teach

Blackbeard lissa les tresses de sa barbe et eut un sourire cruel

- C'est bien pour ça que c'est amusant… Allez Davies montre à tout l'équipage que nous ne craignons ni Dieu ni ses « envoyés ». Se moqua-t-il.

Davies poussa un petit soupir dépité et tira son épée. Il aimait bien le jeune missionnaire… Il regretterait de devoir le tuer mais… Personne ne désobéissait au Capitaine Blackbeard. Du moins personne qui voulait rester en vie et entier…

Le second s'élança vers le missionnaire sous les cris excités des marins, chacun y allant de son pari. Philip perdrait t'il un doigt ou une oreille en premier ? Les lames s'entrechoquèrent et tous eurent la surprise de voir Philip repousser maladroitement certes mais repousser tout de même son attaquant. Toujours aussi tremblant, le jeune homme résistait, frappant à l'aveuglette mais se trouvant contre toute attente redoutable pour parer les attaques du second. Davies, surpris par l'adresse inattendue de son adversaire redoubla de vitesse et de violence tandis qu'imperceptiblement les paris se modifiaient.

De son côté, Philip se défendait avec l'énergie du désespoir, soutenu par la pensée que s'il réussissait, il pourrait voir sa chanteuse. L'entaille profonde que Davies lui fait dans le bras lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et le jeune homme réalisa soudain que s'il ne gagnait pas… Il risquait d'y perdre la vie… Et qu'en plus il n'avait même pas recommandé cette dernière à Dieu. Complètement dans le combat cette fois et n'ayant rien de plus à perdre Philip se risqua à attaquer à la grande surprise de Davies qui recula imperceptiblement. Leurs épées se croisèrent avec fracas et la lame de Davies frôla la gorge de Philip laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle.

Immobile, un masque imperturbable sur ses traits, Blackbeard observait les deux hommes tandis que les paris fusaient à présent dans tout les sens. Finalement Philip s'élança en même temps que Davies et le fer des lames des deux combattants glissa l'un contre l'autre. Dans un ultime effort, Philip repoussa l'arme de Davies et poussa un gémissement en sentant sa propre épée lui échapper des mains. L'instant d'après les deux armes retombaient sur le sol. Davies, mu par l'habitude s'élança vers la plus proche mais la botte de Teach s'écrasa brutalement sur cette dernière.

- Je crois que c'est inutile de continuer. Commenta le pirate.

Philip, haletant, baissa les yeux en comprenant qu'il allait mourir. Il se préparait à recommander son âme à Dieu lorsque Teach s'adressa à lui

- Comment se fait il qu'un missionnaire sache se battre ? Surtout un homme aussi jeune ?

- Je ne sais pas me battre… Murmura piteusement Philip. J'ai fait que reproduire… les batailles de Hamlet.

Davies dévisagea le missionnaire tandis que le rire de Teach éclatait

- Reproduire ? Et comment peux tu « reproduire » ?

- Je… j'étais comédien avant… Répondit Philip. Je jouais toutes les scènes de combat. Ajouta-t-il inutilement

- Et bien soit heureux de ne pas avoir joué les donzelles en détresse ! Commenta d'une voix forte Teach. Ça vient de te sauver la vie.

Abasourdi, Philip resta planté sans bouger tandis que Davies poussait un discret soupir de soulagement.

- File… Ordonna-t-il tout bas à Philip. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis …

Le jeune comédien hocha la tête avec l'impression d'être en plein rêve (ou plutôt cauchemar) et s'écarta sans demander son reste

- Un comédien.. Répéta Teach d'un ton amusé. Un missionnaire comédien… Drôle de recrue Davies.

Le second jugea plus prudent de ne pas rappeler à son capitaine qu'il avait failli perdre un duel contre le dit comédien et se força à rire de bon cœur.

- Trouve lui une occupation. Ordonna Blackbeard. Et met le cap vers l'île, j'ai quelqu'un à voir. Ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte qui retenait toutes attentions de Philip.

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , cabine**_

Ses yeux s'habituant instantanément à la pénombre, Blackbeard s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée sur le sol.

- Je t'ai cherchée longtemps. Déclara-t-il en bourrant une pipe

Pour toute réponse, la sirène lui lança un long regard haineux, le même que celui que les marins qui avaient eu la malchance de tomber dans ses filets voyaient avant de mourir. Elle leva les mains et traça quelques signes dans l'air avant de se voir immobilisée, les mains de Blackbeard serrant ses poignets

- Je suis immunisé contre ta magie petite…

La sirène ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air furieux et Blackbeard caressa machinalement le sort de protection que le loa lui avait glissé autour du cou

- Tu vois ? Se moqua-t-il.

Les yeux brûlants de haine de la sirène suivirent ses mouvements et elle baissa la tête à regrets, vaincue

- Est-ce vrai que Calypso a repris sa place dans l'océan ? Demanda Teach

La sirène le fixa sans bouger et Teach traça lentement un sort dans l'air, la faisant gémir.

- Répond. Ne me fais pas perdre de temps, je n'ai aucun plaisir à te torturer maudit poisson

- Calypso est revenue oui… Répondit la sirène.

- Sais tu où elle se trouve ? Demanda Teach. Ou sais tu comment la faire venir ?

- Appel. Répondit la sirène. Si je suis en danger elle viendra.

Teach ricana d'un air sinistre

- Tu es déjà en danger … Mais elle n'est pas là…

- Le sort est trop puissant ! Ragea la sirène. Tu bloques mon chant !

Teach se contenta d'en rire et la regarda d'un air cruel

- Crois moi ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te réserve si tu n'obéis pas… Comment obtenir de Calypso qu'elle prenne forme humaine ?

Cette fois la sirène éclata de rire, découvrant des dents acérées

- Elle ne le fera pas… Elle a passé trop de temps dans cette forme inférieure pour y retourner

- Sauf si on l'enferme à nouveau. Répondit Teach d'un ton froid.

- Elle tuera son hôte… Siffla la sirène

- Tout dépend de l'hôte… Répondit Teach, satisfait que la sirène ait confirmé malgré elle la véracité de ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Qu'espérez vous en me maintenant dans ces chaînes ? Cracha la sirène

- Pour l'instant rien. Mais si tu coopères… Tu seras libre une fois que tout sera fini… Je te promets même des centaines et des centaines d'âmes… Lui jeta moqueusement Teach avant de sortir, la laissant écumer de rage.

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , cale **_

Le loa grimaça un sourire trouble en voyant entrer Teach dans son domaine

- Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Va-t-elle coopérer ou alors…

- Si elle tient à ses écailles elle n'aura pas trop le choix. Trancha Teach. Tu avais raison. Calypso est libre.

Le loa ne répondit pas

- La sirène peut l'attirer. Il nous reste la question du corps.

- Qui doit être immortel. Compléta le loa. As-tu mis la main sur la carte ?

- J'ignore même où elle se trouve. Répondit Teach, dépité.

Le loa le regarda, l'urgence dans les yeux

- Tu dois la trouver… Sans cela le corps que tu auras choisi pour l'accueillir ne sera jamais assez fort et malgré tout mes sorts de protection toi non plus ! Seule ton union avec elle te permettre de devenir ce à quoi tu aspires…

- Le plus fameux des pirates. Murmura Teach. Le Seigneur des Océans… Celui qui imposera sa loi au lieu de subir la domination inepte de ces maudits membres du Tribunal de la Confrérie. J'abrogerais leur code stupide et je créerais le mien… A moi seul je briserais tout ceux qui me résisteront…

Le loa hocha la tête en guise d'accord

- Mais pour cela tu dois trouver la carte… Mes âmes n'ont aucune information à ce sujet…

Teach le regarda avec un rictus cruel et se concentra pour faire naître une flammèche au bout de ses doigts

- Le bocor saura.

Le sorcier hocha la tête

- Le bocor n'est qu'à demi humain… Sa magie est très puissante

- Alors tu ferais mieux de nouer tes sorts de protection dès maintenant loa… Dans quelques jours nous y serons…

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

L'abordage avait été sanglant. Les yeux de Philip étaient figés dans l'horreur des tortures infligées aux vaincus , le respect de l'adversaire étant une notion inconnue sur le Queen Anne. Les bras ballants, la chemise tâchée du sang de ses adversaires (il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour en rescaper sans blessures) Philip regardait l'horreur continuer sur le pont, comme si cette dernière ne finirait jamais.

Davies, le bras en écharpe porta un homme à la jambe arrachée à la cale et Philip ne put retenir une nausée. Que faisait donc le loa de tout ces hommes ? Prenait il ceux du navire également ? Il avait cru le contraire….

A quelques mètres de lui, Teach aboyait ses ordres , un sourire de dément aux lèvres.

- Bouge toi Phil. Lui glissa Davies. Le Capitaine n'aime pas les hommes qui restent sans rien faire

Philip se retourna vers lui et poussa un cri d'horreur et de surprise mêlée en voyant l'homme à la jambe arrachée aux côtés du second. Il se tenait droit comme un i, sa jambe à présent bien en place… Il aurait pu paraître normal si ça n'avait été son teint d'un jaunâtre cireux…

- Sorcellerie… Murmura Philip en se retenant à grand peine de se signer

Davies l'entendit et ironisa

- Depuis le temps je croyais que tu l'avais déjà compris… Même si le Capitaine préfère et de très loin appeler ça de la magie vaudou…

Philip passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bouclés, il ne savait pas si le Queen Anne's était un navire magique… mais il était à coup sûr l'antichambre de l'enfer.

A cet instant, Teach se tourna vers Davies.

- Il faut nourrir le poisson… Va voir si son ragoût est prêt et assure toi de lui faire porter.

A ces mots, tout le dégoût que Philip éprouvait pour le navire s'envola comme par magie.

- Moi je veux bien le lui porter.. Glissa-t-il à Davies

L'autre poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, n'ayant pas trop envie de se frotter à la redoutable sirène

- Prend les clefs. Et va voir Schine , c'est lui qui a préparé son repas avec l'aide du loa.

Trop heureux pour s'inquiéter de la mention du sorcier, Philip saisit la clef tendue avec enthousiasme et se précipita à la cuisine

- Je viens chercher ce que vous avez préparé pour la… pour la sirène. S'entendit il dire

Était ce vraiment lui qui parlait ? Le mot de sirène qui n'était jusqu'alors qu'une vague illustration de livre païen à ses yeux prenait vie dans sa bouche, lui représentant la femme magnifique qui était prisonnière …

Le cuisinier lui tendit un bol fumant sans un mot et Philip retint de justesse une nausée en voyant des morceaux de chair d'origine douteuse flotter dans un bouillon trouble

- Ce n'est pas cuit… Commenta-t-il platement en voyant un morceau sanguinolent auquel était accroché un lambeau qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la peau

- Elle les préfère comme ça. Répondit Schine

Renonçant à objecter de peur de voir la tâche confiée à un autre moins sourcilleux que lui, Philip fit mine de comprendre et se précipita vers la porte de la cabine qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il avait entendu la mélodie…

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , cabine**_

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et Philip posa un regard avide dans la semi pénombre, cherchant l'objet de tout ses désirs. Son cœur s'affola. Elle était là… Encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulant sur ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins où naissaient des écailles d'un vert brillant. Elle était magnifique

La sirène tourna vers lui ses yeux d'un bleu irréel et Philip se sentit défaillir

- Approche. Je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi… Déclara-t-elle en tendant des mains pleines de convoitise vers le plat qu'il tenait

Subjugué, Philip lui tendit l'assiette, trop charmé pour être troublé par l'expression cruelle de la sirène et par le sourire qu'elle lui fit, dévoilant des dents pointues tenant plus de celles du requin que de l'humain. La sirène se précipita sur le contenu, le visage déformé par l'avidité.

A quelques pas, Philip ne pouvait se lasser de l'admirer. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi séduisant que cette femme qui dévorait son plat, buvant le jus à grands traits avec une moue gourmande. Finalement rassasiée, la sirène s'avisa qu'il se trouvait toujours là. Elle sourit en voyant le regard de convoitise qu'il posait sur elle et son visage se modifia reprenant son habituelle expression charmeuse

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Philip balbutia, hypnotisé par ses grands yeux bleus

- Phi.. Phil.. Philip

La sirène eut un sourire coquet et se pencha vers lui

- Je te plais Philip ?

- Oui… oui… Beaucoup. Répondit le jeune homme qui au vu de la bosse de son pantalon aurait pu difficilement prétendre le contraire.

La sirène sourit d'un air carnassier et lui fit signe d'approcher

- Parle… N'ai pas peur…

- Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda Philip subjugué.

Il devait savoir son nom… Il mourrait si elle refusait de lui dire

- Syréna…Répondit la sirène

- Syréna. Répéta Philip avec béatitude

La sirène ne s'y trompa pas et eut un petit sourire satisfait qu'elle masqua bien vite

- Quel dommage que je ne puisse sortir d'ici…

- La mer vous manque… Souffla Philip, le cœur serré devant cette injustice

- Si j'étais libre… Je crois que je chanterais pour toi… Murmura Syréna en glissant sa main le long de la joue fraîche de Philip

Les yeux du jeune missionnaire s'écarquillèrent. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça… Ou plutôt non, il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil… Enfin hormis lorsque dans une autre vie la jolie Natalia l'avait chevauché à la hâte dans la paille d'une écurie, et encore… ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant.

- S'il vous plait.. Chantez pour moi maintenant… L'implora Philip

Syréna prit une expression désolée, masquant habilement sa fureur

- Je ne peux pas… Le sort qui me retient prisonnière a tué mon chant…

- NON ! S'indigna Philip, bouleversé

Syréna glissa une main avide sur sa chemise

- Si le sort était brisé je chanterais à nouveau… Je chanterais pour toi Philip… Et plus encore..

Impuissant, Philip sentit des larmes lui monter aux cils

- Je ne sais pas briser le sort… je ne comprends rien à leur sorcellerie…

Syréna retint un feulement dépité à la pensée que le seul qu'elle avait réussi à ensorceler s'avère aussi inutile puis soupira

- Alors … je ne pourrais jamais chanter pour toi Philip…

Cette fois un poids oppressa le cœur du jeune homme tandis qu'elle s'écartait de lui

- Non .. Je … je vais trouver un moyen je vous le jure Syréna.

Cette dernière prit une expression émue et se pencha vers lui

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je vous le jure… Je dédierais ma vie à vous libérer, quoiqu'il m'en coûte..

Syréna sourit avec satisfaction

- Alors reviens me voir Philip… J'ai envie de te connaître…. Répondit elle

- Oui… Souffla le jeune homme subjugué, le cœur battant à tout rompre et brûlant de l'embrasser sans oser le faire.

Le grincement de la porte brisa le charme et Davies se profila dans l'entrebâillement, prenant garde à ne pas regarder la sirène

- Dépêche toi Phil, sors de là

- Vas y… Murmura Syréna à son oreille, satisfaite de sa prise. Et sois prudent… Apprend sans rien dire. Vois et comprends… Jusqu'à ce que tu en saches assez pour que nous puissions être ensembles

Philip se leva à regrets et Davies eut une petite moue de pitié en voyant l'expression de son visage alors qu'il sortait de la pièce

- T'aurais du m'écouter Phil. Vraiment. Lui glissa-t-il en refermant la porte soigneusement

Philip ne répondit pas, considérant pour la première fois Davies avec horreur. Il n'était pas différent des autres… Tous mauvais. Parce qu'il fallait l'être pour emprisonner un être comme Syréna…

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , pont**_

Davies posa un regard inquiet sur Philip tandis que le jeune homme avançait, l'air absent. Derrière lui Teach demanda d'un ton moqueur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a notre petit comédien ?

Davies répondit, embarrassé

- Il a été désigné pour nourrir la sirène

Teach ricana tandis que Philip, furieux, se retournait vers Davies

- Elle a un nom !

Cette fois Blackbeard ne put retenir son amusement

- Un nom ? Et quel est-ce nom ?

- Syréna. Répondit Philip d'un ton rêveur, savourant les sonorités du mot dans sa bouche

- Que c'est original … Se moqua Teach. Et bien Mr Davies, je crois que nous avons trouvé une utilité à notre petit missionnaire comédien… Il portera ses repas à « Syréna »

Pour un peu Philip en aurait pleurer de gratitude tandis que Davies hochait la tête d'un air navré. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'un missionnaire pour croire une seconde qu'une sirène était une créature aimable…

_**Quelques jours plus tard, à terre**_

Teach traversa sans hésitation les brumes qui entouraient la maison du bocor, ne frissonnant même pas en croisant plusieurs poulets mutilés, les uns sans ailes, d'autres sans tête ( mais se mouvant encore parfaitement ) et d'autres horreurs qui auraient fait mourir de peur la plupart des hommes

Le bocor releva la tête à son approche. Sa peau avait la pâleur de ceux qui s'adonnent à la magie et son corps semblait sans âge. Ses mains allaient et venaient au dessus d'une marmite au contenu douteux tandis qu'à ses côtés, dans une cage, d'autres poulets attendaient d'être marqués du sceau de sa magie

Teach s'assit sans un mot et le bocor tendit la main. Sans sourciller, le pirate déposa sa macabre offrande dans celle-ci et le bocor commença à parler

- Ce que tu cherches est précisément en possession de ce que tu veux détruire.

Blackbeard retint un sourire tandis que le bocor continuait

- Seulement tu ne réussiras pas sans l'incantation… Et une fois encore c'est-ce que tu veux détruire qui en connaît le secret

Teach tiqua et le bocor rit d'un rire lent, venu d'ailleurs

- Ton loa ne sait pas tout Edward Teach…

Blackbeard baissa la tête d'un air faussement soumis et le bocor prit l'air satisfait

- Le corps de l'hôte doit être immortel. Tu dois l'être aussi pour t'unir avec elle et l'asservir définitivement. Seulement …

- Seulement ?

- Ta transformation ne peut avoir lieu qu'une fois l'âme versée dans le corps…

Blackbeard grinça des dents devant le contre temps. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas boire l'eau de la Fontaine en même temps que sa proie. Il faudrait donc deux voyages là où il n'en avait prévu qu'un

- C'est cela… Confirma le bocor. L'hôte devra être affaibli… Son corps doit être préparé. L'union devra être sacrée.

- J'ai déjà treize femmes, une quatorzième ne me fait pas peur

- Ton loa pourra t'aider.

Teach grinça des dents , il y avait bien compté…

- Il me manque le nom… De celui qui possède la carte.

Le bocor hésita et posa un regard pénétrant sur lui

- Ils sont deux… Deux à posséder chacun une part de la carte et à connaître aussi l'incantation…

- Qui ?

- Hector Barbossa et Jack Sparrow

Blackbeard retint une exclamation de dégoût. De tout les prétendus seigneurs pirates c'étaient les deux qu'il haïssait le plus, les deux qu'il avait prévu de détruire en premier. Les deux qui chassaient sur ses mers caraïbes, osant même se les attribuer

- Est-ce tout ? Demanda-t-il au bocor

- Oui. Répondit le devin

Teach sourit froidement et sans que le bocor ait eu le temps de prédire son geste sa main se referma sur son épée. La lame de fer soigneusement placée sur son pommeau lui transperça la chair du bras, faisant couler son sang en rigole sur son épée dont il transperça le corps du bocor avant de lui couper la tête promptement. Une fois cela fait, Blackbeard se débarrassa avec hargne de son arme et retira le morceau de fer de son bras

- Le fer et le sang coupent la magie bocor… Tu aurais du prédire que je le saurais et que j'en userais sur toi… Je n'aime pas que tout le monde connaisse mes plans…

Sans accorder un regard à sa victime , Blackbeard reprit le chemin de son navire, l'esprit déjà en ébullition alors qu'il échafaudait un nouveau plan…


	3. Un accord inattendu

_**Bonjour à tous , voici donc la suite qui finit d'introduire les nouveaux personnages…. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

_**Queen Anne's Revenge , cabine**_

Ses longs cheveux bruns soigneusement arrangés et une moue gourmande sur ses lèvres humides, Syréna attendait avec une impatience qui donnait un éclat inquiétant à ses yeux bleus. De là où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait rien manqué des râles d'agonie et coups de canon que le Queen Anne's venait de susciter. Ce qui signifiait que ce serait bientôt l'heure du repas ce dont elle se réjouissait… Même si la jolie sirène aurait préféré ( et de loin) être sur son rocher, occupée à attirer vers elle les pauvres marins qui n'avaient pas songé à se prémunir de son chant envoûtant… En fait Blackbeard remplissait certes son estomac de chair fraîche ( en vérité elle n'avait jamais autant mangé que depuis son séjour forcé sur le Queen Anne's ) mais ses repas manquaient cruellement d'excitation… Car en fait ce que Syréna, à l'instar des autres sirènes, aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la traque et la séduction de la proie qui précédait chaque repas …

Personne ne pouvait se représenter le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'elle voyait l'un de ses futurs mets se précipiter vers elle, le visage tendu par un désir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et prêt à tout pour l'assouvir. Du reste, Syréna elle-même aurait été bien en peine de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses moments là si quelqu'un avait songé à le lui demander… Elle savait juste que c'était bon. Et Syréna aimait ce qui était bon.

De temps à autres, lorsqu'elle était d'humeur joueuse ou lorsque le marin se découvrait une âme de poète, elle reportait la mise à mort, laissant alors sa malheureuse proie caresser ses écailles, sa poitrine … Elle s'était même surprise en de rares occasions à laisser l'infortuné assouvir son désir, écartant ses écailles pour leur permettre de frayer satisfaisant ainsi sa part humaine avant de laisser sa nature sauvage reprendre le dessus, déchiquetant parfois le pauvre marin alors qu'il se trouvait en elle.

Sauf que depuis qu'elle se trouvait sur le Queen Anne's … Aucune de ses deux natures n'était pleinement satisfaite. Elle se nourrissait. Rien d'autre.

Hormis…..

Un sourire enjôleur se forma sur ses lèvres délicatement ourlées alors que la porte s'ouvrait livrant le passage à son repas et au porteur de ce dernier. Les écailles de Syréna frémirent de plaisir en lisant sur le visage de Philip le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Un désir moindre bien entendu comparé à celui qu'elle aurait suscité si ce maudit sorcier n'avait pas emprisonné son chant mais un désir quand même.

Philip la fixa, l'assiette dans les mains et Syréna remit à plus tard les délices de la séduction pour se concentrer sur un besoin plus urgent : l'appétit que suscitaient les senteurs du plat porté par son gentil geôlier. Comme elle n'était pas du genre à ignorer les cris de son ventre ou à dédaigner de la nourriture si généreusement offerte, Syréna se jeta sur l'assiette, ses petites dents acérées déchiquetant les chairs du macabre plat préparé par le cuisinier.

Elle ne jeta même pas un regard à Philip tandis qu'elle mangeait, sûre de son pouvoir sur lui. Il ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas donné l'ordre. Une fois pleinement rassasiée, Syréna se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme qui attendait, une lueur d'admiratif espoir dans le regard.

Reprenant ses mines coquettes, Syréna détailla le visage jeune de Philip encadré par ses boucles noires et lui fit signe d'approcher, songeant que si le sorcier ne l'avait pas ainsi muselée, elle aurait pris grand plaisir à planter ses dents dans cette chair jeune et déjà offerte.

- Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas Philip ? Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix bien loin de celle qu'elle usait habituellement

Philip déglutit

- C'est parce que je n'ai rien de nouveau à vous apprendre.. J'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à trouver comment vous libérer

Syréna maîtrisa sa colère et passa une main rêveuse sur le torse de Philip, ravie de sentir le cœur de ce dernier accélérer sous ses doigts

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir plus souvent…. Tu es le seul à être gentil avec moi… Minauda-t-elle

Philip déglutit à nouveau, les sens affolés et Syréna passa légèrement sa langue sur ses lèvres rendues carmin par le mélange de sang et de chair qu'elle venait de manger.

- J'aimerais tant chanter pour toi Philip…

Le jeune homme parut s'enhardir à cette déclaration et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à la frôler sans toutefois oser la toucher.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli d'espoir

Syréna lui fit son plus magnifique sourire, retrouvant un peu de l'excitation de la chasse

- Oui… Et tellement plus encore Philip… J'ai tellement envie de savoir…

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'évanouir mais pourtant il répondit ce qu'elle attendait

- Que voulez vous savoir Syréna ?

- Quel goût tu as…Répondit franchement la sirène en se passant une fois de plus la langue sur les lèvres

- Oh Syréna .. Je, je donnerais ma vie pour vous …

C'est bien ce que tu feras. Songea la sirène avec cynisme avant de reprendre d'un ton câlin.

- Tu es tellement gentil Philip… J'aimerais pouvoir te récompenser à ta juste valeur mais… ici … C'est impossible. Soupira-t-elle

La sirène observa avec plaisir l'entrejambe de Philip gonfler un peu plus et continua, joueuse … Après tout puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre… Autant profiter du jouet que lui avait donné son tortionnaire

- Philip… Souffla-t-elle

- Oui ?

- Embrasse moi…. Glissa-t-elle, curieuse de voir comment sa future victime allait réagir.

Elle ne fut pas déçue… Philip n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, plaquant des mains timides dans le dos de Syréna. Elle soupira lascivement, le laissant explorer sa bouche tandis qu'elle goûtait sa salive, regrettant qu'il ne se fut pas blessé. Les mains de Philip s'enhardirent, glissant jusqu'à la naissance de ses écailles et Syréna comprit que si elle voulait continuer à jouer avec celui-ci… Il fallait arrêter là. Aussi repoussa-t-elle le jeune homme

- Merci Philip… Ce que j'aimerais être libre de me donner complètement à toi… Soupira-t-elle.

- Je… Je vais chercher … Balbutia Philip ému par ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Syréna eut un sourire carnassier et s'écarta.

- J'ai confiance en toi Philip… Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas… Minauda t 'elle avant de le congédier. Va maintenant…

Syréna observa le jeune homme tandis qu'il obéissait et soupira de plaisir. S'il réussissait à la sortir de là… Elle ferait en sorte qu'il prenne son plaisir avant de mourir après tout elle n'était pas une ingrate !

_**Queen Anne's Revenge, cale**_

Très loin des préoccupations romantiques de Philip et des appétits inassouvis de Syréna, Blackbeard s'entretenait à voix basse avec son loa, la fumée qui les entourait suffisant à éloigner les indiscrets qui auraient pu vouloir risquer leur vie en les espionnant

Blackbeard s'efforça de contenir sa colère tandis qu'il revenait sur les éléments dont il disposait

- J'avais raison, le bocor m'a révélé l'emplacement de la carte… Apparemment ce sont deux pirates qui la possède .

- Deux ? S'étonna légèrement le loa

- Ces imbéciles ont du la diviser… Ils ne savent pas que chaque partie est importante. Ragea Teach.

- Mais tu as leurs noms… Insista le loa. Avec cela je pourrais lancer un sort et …

- Pas de sort. L'interrompit Teach, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Si ce que le bocor m'a dit est vrai j'aurai besoin d'au moins l'un d'entre eux…

- Ces pirates seraient ils eux aussi des sorciers ?

Blackbeard rit moqueusement à cette suggestion

- Non… Ce ne sont que des hommes… Et en tant que tels, ils sont sensibles à certaines choses… Sans oublier que le hasard a fait que ces deux incapables soient Hector Barbossa et Jack Sparrow….

Les lèvres du loa s'étirèrent en un imperceptible sourire

- Tu comptes l'utiliser elle ?

- Pourquoi pas … Répondit Blackbeard d'un ton désinvolte. Sans compter que l'avoir sous la main règle le problème du corps qui accueillera Calypso … Ce n'est pas le genre que j'aime à défourailler mais elle sera plus facilement sous ma coupe…

Le loa hocha la tête tandis que Blackbeard poursuivait

- Le fait que nous n'ayons aucune relation depuis des années éloignera d'elle les soupçons. Et elle ne se méfiera pas de moi.. Après tout je suis son père non ? Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle a toujours cru… Après tout comment savoir ? Une fois que j'ai usé sa mère la moitié de mon équipage en a profité… Et quand bien même elle le serait ça n'a pas d'importance

Le loa continua sans sourciller sa potion tandis que Teach poursuivait

- Elle rejoindra les pirates et les emmènera droit dans mon piège…

- Comment comptes tu réunir ces deux là ? Tout porte à croire qu'ils sont ennemis.. Souligna le loa

Teach sourit cruellement

- De la manière la plus simple qui soit… En faisant en sorte de faire retentir leur chant stupide…

Le loa leva son visage pâle vers lui

- J'envoies mes âmes au combat ?

- Tout les navires de la Navy oui… Fait en sorte que les survivants accusent la Confrérie. Grimaça Blackbeard furieux de devoir laisser la gloire de ses attaques à d'autres.

Enfin… ce n'était somme toute que partie remise….. Bientôt il serait le seul pirate du globe…

- Le seul. Confirma le loa. Pour elle , veux tu que je lui prépare un filtre ? Tu sais de quoi la rendre…

- Ça s'impose. Répondit Blackbeard. Vu son physique va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles. Ricana-t-il. Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle pouvait être aussi laide, sa mère était une vraie beauté enfin avant que j'en ai fini avec elle

- Elle t'en veut peut être toujours pour ça… Souligna le loa.

- Dans ce cas, fait donc un sort de protection … Si je ne me trompe pas cette petite idiote a établi son port d'attache non loin d'ici … Déclara Edward avant de sortir

_**Queen Anne's Revenge, quartiers de l'équipage**_

Allongé sur sa paillasse qu'il avait pris soin de reculer, Philip s'efforçait de se calmer, gêné par les râles gras de certains hommes qui , à quelques mètres de lui, n'avaient pas le même genre de scrupules… Pourtant, son corps le brûlait à la hauteur de son désir pour la sirène dont il n'avait pu qu'effleurer les lèvres mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à transgresser les règles de la vocation qu'il avait embrassée quelques mois plus tôt

Philip ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait…. Certes sa foi n'avait jamais été des plus immenses mais il croyait suffisamment pour avoir eu envie de la prêcher.. Et avant de se retrouver sur ce navire maudit, il n'avait jamais ni douté ni transgressé. Seulement rien dans les Évangiles ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

Il avait lu l'Apocalypse, il craignait le Diable… Mais il avait toujours pensé que ce dernier ne vivait qu'en enfer et qu'il ne serait donc jamais face à lui. Sauf qu'il devait bien admettre que l'impossible s'était produit, car si Blackbeard n'était pas le démon il était au moins l'un ses archanges. Tout en Philip rejetait cette magie qu'ils appelaient vaudou et qu'il avait vu réaliser plus d'immondes prodigues qu'il n'avait vu de miracles…. Mais il y avait Syréna. Belle, tentatrice…. Philip avait lu la Bible, il savait que le Malin savait prendre des formes séduisantes… Et Syréna était indubitablement séduisante. Mais … sa séduction ne pouvait pas être l'œuvre du démon… Sa voix était pareille à celle d'un ange… Elle était belle.

Philip soupira en songeant que pour elle, pour la libérer, il lui faudrait sans doute mettre en péril son âme immortelle en s'adonnant à des rites païens, à de la magie noire…Le jeune homme chercha dans sa foi ce qu'il devait faire mais seule l'image de Syréna lui apparut et il poussa un gémissement étranglé.

- Nom de Dieu ! Ragea le compagnon qui était le plus proche de sa paillasse. Fais toi juter et qu'on en finisse maudit curé ! Sinon je te jure que je vais te régler ton compte

Philip frissonna et finit par interpréter les paroles de l'homme comme un signe… ( et surtout il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Syréna ) Le jeune missionnaire grommela une réponse et se retourna. Il avait pris sa décision. Il sauverait Syréna quelque soit les péchés qu'il devrait commettre pour ça.. Après tout comme Dieu était Amour, il comprendrait certainement le sien…

A présent sûr du nouveau chemin qu'il s'était fixé, Philip repoussa loin de lui les scrupules du missionnaire qu'il avait été et suivit les conseils de son voisin en glissant une main dans son fut, son excitation tellement grande qu'elle ne tarda pas à jaillir, trempant les pantalons du jeune homme. Une fois assouvi, Philip ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à bord du Queen Anne's il trouva facilement le sommeil…

_**Isla Libras**_

Blackbeard poussa un soupir las tout en nouant dans ses poils et ses cheveux les différents sorts de protection que lui avait fourni le loa. Une fois certain d'être prêt à pouvoir tout affronter il se tourna vers Davies.

- Dis moi… as-tu vu le Triomphe ?

Davies grimaça

- Oui Capitaine, il est à quai.

- Parfait… Laisse l'équipage s'amuser un peu ici… Vu ce qui nous attend autant qu'il prenne du plaisir maintenant. Surveille juste le petit comédien missionnaire

Davies leva un sourcil, surpris que Teach semble se faire du soucis pour Philip

- Je risque d'en avoir besoin. Se borna à expliquer Blackbeard songeant aux paroles du bocor qui lui avait expliqué que son union devait être sacrée…

Pour cela, l'union devrait donc être prononcée soit par un capitaine ( et il ne pouvait pas se marier lui-même , enfin si mais il préférait être certain que personne ne puisse contester l'appartenance de Calypso) soit par un prêtre … Et plus il y pensait, plus Blackbeard trouvait un délicieux plaisir dans l'ironie de faire reconnaître une union vaudou par un prêtre de l'Église… Le jeune Philip était donc la personne parfaite pour cela… Peut être même qu'il le relâcherait ensuite, du moins s'il était d'humeur magnanime . Remettant à plus tard l'ultime partie de son plan, Teach revint au présent, se concentrant sur la visite qu'il allait rendre et sur laquelle reposait une bonne partie de la réussite de son projet que cela lui plaise ou non

Le pirate s'enfonça donc seul sur Isla Libras, son regard méprisant errant sur les loa et les bocor de second ordre qui pullulaient sur l'île, nouant des sortilèges pour la plupart inefficaces.

Finalement, il entra dans une taverne, cherchant du regard la femme empâtée aux traits grossiers dont il se souvenait. Il fronça les sourcils en ne la voyant nulle part et s'adressa au tavernier

- Où est le Capitaine du Triomphe ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et lui désigna un coin de la salle. Teach s'approcha et haussa le sourcil, surpris par la femme qu'il lui avait désigné

Contrairement à l'image qu'il avait gardé en souvenir, le capitaine du Triomphe était une jeune femme à la taille fine ( elle manifestement perdu ses rondeurs de l'enfance) et aux longs cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le roux qui retombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Blackbeard se réjouit de cette transformation et sourit à l'idée que finalement la partie « union » ne serait peut être pas aussi déplaisante qu'il l'avait craint. Un rapide calcul lui permit de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis ses quinze ans… Elle en avait donc trente à présent.

Il s'approcha d'un air dégagé, savourant la cambrure de la fille qui lui tournait le dos puis il s'efforça de prendre une voix douce

- Bonjour Angelica

La femme se retourna immédiatement et Blackbeard reconnut instantanément les prunelles sombres au milieu d'un visage de madone qui lui rappela la mère de la jeune femme

- Toi… Cracha-t-elle en réponse

Blackbeard ne s'en formalisa pas

- Je ne pensais pas que tu me reconnaîtrais

- Qui pourrait oublier le visage de celui qui a tué sa mère ? Rétorqua Angelica

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuée. Souligna Blackbeard, agacé de devoir se montrer gentil face à une insolente qui aurait bien mérité d'être remise à sa place

Angelica le regarda avec dureté

- Non c'est le … Combien déjà ? Le dixième ou le onzième homme auquel tu l'as offerte ?

- Le douzième. Répondit Teach sur le même ton. Mais il me semble Angelica qu'il est temps pour nous de dépasser tout ça

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Répondit la femme

- De l'aide de ma fille…

- Je préférerais crever plutôt que de t'aider. Passe ton chemin Teach. Répondit Angelica en lui tournant le dos

Blackbeard la saisit fermement par le bras et la força à le regarder

- Je n'ai pas dit que l'aide serait gratuite

A ces mots, une lueur avide s'alluma dans les yeux d'Angelica et Blackbeard reconnut avec cynisme le regard de la mère de la jeune femme, une espagnole qui aurait vendu son âme (et son corps ) pour une pièce d'or

- Tu as intérêt à proposer quelque chose qui en vaille la peine … Répondit Angelica en se levant souplement pour aller s'installer à une table isolée.

Une fois assise elle fit signe à Blackbeard de prendre place

- Tu as dix minutes pour m'expliquer. Alors évite nous les fausses émotions des retrouvailles et parlons affaire

Teach prit place, crispé de devoir faire mine de se soumettre devant cette péronnelle… Même s'il devait bien admettre que son côté froid lui plaisait beaucoup

- Tu as entendu parler de la Fontaine de Jouvence ?

- Comme tout le monde…

- Je veux ton aide pour la carte… J'ai envie d'agir discrètement

- Toi discret ? Et depuis quand l'es tu Teach ?

- Tu es directe Angelica…

- Je suis un pirate je ne peux pas m'offrir le luxe de tourner autour du pot. Alors ?

Blackbeard réfléchit quelques instants et repoussa à plus tard son plus gros atout

- J'ai l'intention de devenir immortel… Et je me suis dit que je pourrais en faire profiter ma fille unique en réparation… disons pour ta mère

- Quel sens paternel … Ironisa Angelica. Mais qui te prouve qu'une fois que j'aurais la carte je te la ramènerai ? Je pourrai profiter seule de l'immortalité…

- Je doute que ton loa soit suffisamment fort pour t'aider à parvenir seule jusqu'à la fontaine

- Je n'ai pas de loa… Tu sais certaines personnes vivent très bien sans ces suceurs de vie à leurs basques

Blackbeard retint son sourire à cette nouvelle. Ça allait être encore plus facile que prévu… Sans loa, Angelica ne devinerait jamais ce qu'il préparait

- Alors c'est tout ? Demanda Angelica

Teach se pencha vers elle

- Non… Je t'offre non seulement l'immortalité mais aussi la possibilité de pouvoir continuer à pirater et à amasser des richesses pendant que tout les autres pirates périront …

Angelica soupira et se leva

- Désolée mais il m'en faudrait plus pour m'allier avec toi … Ce sont des choses que je peux avoir par moi-même

Teach se crispa. La gamine était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé… Peut être était elle réellement sa fille finalement

- Une vengeance Angelica. Je t'offre une vengeance

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

- Je te rappelle que la personne dont j'aimerais me venger c'est toi … Alors je ne vois pas en quoi m'allier avec toi pour t'offrir l'immortalité me permettrait de te tuer.

- Charmante. Apprécia Teach. C'est justement parce que tous savent que tu me hais que je te propose cet accord.

- Ou comment tenter de m'utiliser. Résuma Angelica

- J'ai besoin que tu rejoignes les possesseurs de la carte et que tu les emmènes discrètement jusqu'à moi… Une fois que ce sera fait tu auras ta récompense

- Ta réputation ne mentionnait pas le fait que tu sois devenu sénile. Ironisa Angelica. Je t'ai dit non

Blackbeard serra les poings et lutta contre l'envie de lui montrer qu'il était tout sauf sénile, de préférence violemment

- Attend de savoir qui tu devras tromper.

Angelica haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner

- Hector Barbossa et Jack Sparrow. Lâcha Teach d'un ton désinvolte

Il eut la satisfaction de la voir s'immobiliser puis Angelica pivota lentement vers lui, le visage haineux.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton détaché et se ressayant et en commandant à boire d'un geste sec

- Laisse … Je t'offre cette tournée. Déclara Teach satisfait

- Explique. Répondit Angelica d'une voix mauvaise

Blackbeard les servit et commença

- Ces deux imbéciles ont la carte… Moi ce que je veux c'est eux. Et la carte.

- Pourquoi ne pas les tuer directement ?

- Ils connaissent une formule dont j'ai besoin. Expliqua Teach avant de changer soigneusement de sujet. Je vais faire en sorte qu'ils se réunissent sur l'île des épaves. C'est là que tu les rejoindras et que tu t'arrangeras pour leur faire croire que tu veux les aider

- Pourquoi tu n'envoies pas tes zombies sur l'île pendant qu'ils y sont tous. Ça serait plus rapide comme ça. Ton but est bien de te débarrasser de la Confrérie non ?

Teach posa un regard aigu sur elle. Il l'avait sous estimée, elle était moins bête que dans ses souvenirs

- Nous y prendrions plus de plaisir en prenant notre temps…Et le vieux Teague a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'approcher de leur forteresse

- Oh ? Tu as de la concurrence dans le vaudou alors … Plaisanta Anjelica

- La seule chose que tu as faire c'est de les faire tomber dans mon piège. Ils ne se méfieront pas de toi…

- Et en échange tu m'offriras l'immortalité et les richesses …

- Oui. Alors qu'en penses tu ?

Angelica réfléchit rapidement et se pencha vers son père

- Attendu que si j'accepte, je ne vengerai jamais ma mère. Je veux autre chose.

- Dis moi…

Angelica sourit

- Je veux sa tête… Ou plutôt je veux en finir avec lui moi-même …

Blackbeard retint un rire cynique à la pensée qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une femme bafouée et hocha la tête

- Tu l'auras, je te le promets.

Angelica sourit de plus belle

- Bien … Le point de rendez vous ?

L'heure suivante se passa en discussions et Blackbeard vida son gobelet

- Es tu certaine que tu arriveras à te maîtriser en sa présence ?

- J'y arrive bien en la tienne … Rétorqua Angelica. Et ce sera amusant de les tromper… Je m'ennuie un peu en ce moment…

Satisfait au delà de ses espérances, Blackbeard se leva.

- Quatre mois Angelica. Tu as quatre mois sinon notre marché n'existera plus

- Ce que tu peux être théâtral.. Se moqua Angelica avant de faire ce que personne n'avait jamais fait sans trouver la mort dans la seconde qui suivait.

Elle saisit Blackbeard par le col et approcha son visage du sien

- Ne me double pas raclure. Tu serais surpris … Déclara-t-elle avant de le relâcher et de lui tourner le dos

La main de Teach se posa par automatisme sur son pistolet avant de se raviser. Cette insolente regretterait bien assez tôt ses menaces stupides… Pour l'instant il avait trop besoin d'elle … Mais lorsque l'âme de Calypso posséderait le corps d'Angelica, il s'assurerait que l'âme de la jeune femme connaisse une éternité de souffrances… Après tout il lui avait promis l'immortalité non ? Il n'avait juste pas précisé quelle forme elle prendrait…

_**Mer des Caraïbes, un mois plus tard**_

Révulsé, Philip se pencha au bastingage pour vomir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la cruauté grandissante de Blackbeard, le pirate ne manquant manifestement pas d'imagination en matière de tortures… Le cœur encore au bord des lèvres, Philip observa Davies tandis que ce dernier cousait à vif les lèvres d'un officier de la Navy effectuant son ouvrage macabre comme s'il avait simplement reprisé son pantalon

Blackbeard le poussa d'une bourrade et Philip lui lança un regard haineux.

- Va à la cuisine, il est l'heure de nourrir le poisson. Marmonna Teach avant de se détourner vers le malheureux soldats. Lorsqu'on te demandera qui t'a fait ça… Tu pourras dire que c'est Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Grinça Teach

Philip sursauta. Encore une fois, Teach se faisait passer pour un autre… Comme à chaque abordage depuis un mois.

Chaque fois la même scène se reproduisait… Tout les hommes étaient massacrés à l'exception d'un seul qui se voyait « seulement » mutilé. Puis Teach arrivait et prétendait être Hector Barbossa ou Jack Sparrow… Deux noms totalement inconnus pour Philip mais il avait remarqué que les soldats ( qui étaient devenus leur unique cible ) semblaient invariablement les connaître.

Davies, les mains pleines de sang passa devant lui et Philip le retint spontanément par le vêtement

- Qui est Jack Sparrow ?

- T'occupe. Lui répondit Davies. Va nourrir la sirène, le capitaine ne veut pas qu'elle attende. Si t'es pas capable d'obéir, un autre le fera à ta place

Philip frémit à cette menace et remit à plus tard ses questions… Hors de question de se laisser déposséder de Syréna !

Teach rejoignit ensuite le second

- Comment se débrouille le missionnaire ?

Davies haussa les épaules

- Bien mais il se pose des questions

Tout comme moi … Ajouta-t-il mentalement

- Et bien qu'il s'en pose… Répondit Blackbeard avant de s'éloigner

_**Comptoir de la Compagnie des Indes, Nassau**_

Lord Hawks passa un mouchoir parfumé sur ses lèvres et fixa avec dégoût l'homme aux oreilles coupées qui se trouvait devant lui encadré par deux soldats

- Par Dieu encore ! Gémit Lord Hawks. Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il, le mouchoir toujours sur les lèvres en désignant le malheureux supplicié

- Hector Barbossa … Hector Barbossa, Hector Barbossa… Répéta le soldat fou de douleur

Lord Hawks se crispa et désigna l'homme

- Sortez le de là et pour l'amour de Dieu abrégez ses souffrances

- Oui Lord Hawks. Répondit l'officier qui avait trouvé le malheureux en le traînant à l'extérieur

Le lord sursauta en entendant la détonation d'un pistolet et l'instant d'après l'officier le rejoignit

- Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour lui. Déclara-t-il sobrement

- Seigneur … Est-ce donc à cela que nous sommes réduits ? Achever nos valeureux soldats ? Cette situation est intolérable ! Ragea Hawks. Je veux que vous trouviez ce Barbossa et ce Sparrow et que vous les empêchiez de nuire. Trop d'hommes sont morts durant les dernières semaines pour que nous ne fassions pas de la capture de ces pirates une priorité absolue !

- Lord Beckett a déjà essayé sans succès.. Releva l'officier

- Beckett était un nabot incapable. Rétorqua Hawks. Nous n'avons pas ce défaut. Tuez tout les pirates que vous trouverez, l'habeas corpus est abrogé. C'est un ordre Groves

L'officier s'inclina, se gardant bien de faire remarquer à l'autre que c'était précisément ce que Beckett avait fait et s'empressa vers la sortie.

_**Une semaine plus tard, place de Nassau**_

Lord Hawks regarda avec un plaisir sans mélange les pirates s'avancer vers les potences dressées pour l'occasion

- Vous avez été efficace Groves. Déclara-t-il à l'officier

- Merci my Lord…

- Cependant Barbossa et Sparrow continuent de sévir … Trouvez les

- Je m'y atèle . Répondit Groves en suivant des yeux les corps torturés des pirates qui montaient à l'échafaud, la scène lui rappelant celles auxquelles il avait assisté à Port Royal du temps de Beckett

La scène suivante accentua le souvenir et Groves frissonna en entendant un voix s'élever brusquement , bientôt rejointe par celle des autres condamnés. A ses côtés, Hawks sursauta alors que les voix enflaient

- Par Dieu ils chantent ?

- Oui… Murmura Groves d'une voix qui tremblait imperceptiblement tandis que le chant continuait

Les dernières paroles résonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles de l'officier.

_L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra…._


	4. Retrouvailles

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de mon histoire avec le retour de personnages connus… J'espère que vous aimerez … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 3**

_**Auberge de La Fiancée Fidèle, Tortuga**_

_**Quelques semaines après l'abolition de l'habeas corpus**_

Une choppe de rhum dans une main, la taille de Giselle dans l'autre, Gibbs parlait d'une voix avinée. Celui qui avait été le second de Jack Sparrow régalait son petit auditoire du récit des exploits de son ancien capitaine, à commencer par la manière dont Jack (et les autres) avaient mis en déroute l'armada toute entière de la Compagnie des Indes.

A son bras, Giselle minauda le regard posé sur la bourse de Gibbs dont le contenu s'amenuisait jour après jour. La fille de joie comptait bien du reste le délester un peu de son or tant qu'il en restait encore… Aussi fronça-t-elle les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure rivale s'installer de l'autre côté de Gibbs qui fit un grand sourire à Scarlett.

Pour dire vrai le second de Jack était au paradis. Du rhum. Un auditoire pour ses histoires. Et deux filles dont les mains flattaient agréablement sa vigueur qui était loin d'être aussi vieillissante qu'on aurait pu le croire. Alors que Gibbs se demandait laquelle de deux catins finirait dans son lit, un homme entra en courant dans la taverne

- Le chant ! Le chant a retenti !

Des cris guerriers s'élevèrent à ces mots et le sang de Gibbs ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sans plus se préoccuper de son auditoire ou des deux catins il se leva d'une démarche chancelante et ramassa sa bouteille de rhum

- Joshuamee où vas-tu mon chou ? Couina Scarlett

- Laisse le tranquille c'est moi qui va avec lui d'abord. Se plaignit Giselle

Gibbs leur accorda à peine un coup d'œil et lança

- Désolé mesdemoiselles mais les affaires reprennent… Annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et si vous voulez mon avis c'est pas trop tôt. Commenta-t-il

Scarlett et Giselle n'eurent pas le temps de le retenir que déjà Gibbs se ruait vers le port à la recherche d'un navire qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'île aux épaves… Et là bas… le Capitaine Jack Sparrow

_**Le Black Pearl, Mer des Caraïbes**_

- Faites demi tour ! Poussez la voilure au maximum ! Hurla Barbossa, exaspéré par la lenteur de son équipage tandis que derrière eux, le navire de la Navy qui les avait pris en chasse gagnait du terrain.

- Suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr la plannnnnnnncheeeeeeeeee Barbossaaaaaaaaaaaa. Déclara le perroquet du vieux Cotton en s'envolant

- Que dit donc ce maudit volatile ! Hurla Barbossa

- Il a dit sur la planche. Répondit obligeamment Ragetti

- Tais toi ! Lui intima Pintel en accompagnant sa mise en garde d'un grand coup de coude.

Trop tard… Barbossa se retourna vers les deux tire au flanc et rugit

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Rien capitaine ! Répondirent à l'unisson les deux hypocrites.

Barbossa remit à plus tard le châtiment des deux mutins en puissance et se retourna vers leurs poursuivants.

- Le vent joue contre nous ! Nous ne les sèmerons pas… Armez les canons !

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard consterné.

- Dites vous vous rappelez qu'on est plus immortels au moins ? Demanda Ragetti avec inquiétude

Sa question ne fit que raviver la hargne de Barbossa à la pensée de la carte découpée qui gisait dans sa cabine, inutilisable

- A VOS POSTES ! Hurla-t-il

Cette fois les deux compères ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent vers les canons tandis que Barbossa tirait son sabre d'abordage

- Pas de quartiers ! Tuez les tous !

La bataille fut sanglante et plus d'un soldat vit en Barbossa le démon sortit de l'enfer dont on leur avait parlé. Finalement les hommes du Pearl eurent le dessus sur leurs poursuivants et Barbossa referma sa main sur le col du capitaine vaincu . Ce dernier poussa un cri de détresse et une flaque s'élargit sur son pantalon, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hector

- Je vous en supplie tuez moi…

Barbossa sourit méchamment

- Tu as raison… C'est une belle journée pour mourir… Je vais donc exaucer ta prière. Ricana-t-il alors que son sabre traversait le corps de l'homme de part en part.

L'excitation de la bataille passée, Barbossa posa un regard soucieux sur le navire de la Navy que les flots engloutissaient peu à peu… Depuis quelques semaines, la pression de la Compagnie s'était accentuée et nombre de pirates avait péri. En vérité la situation était même pire que lorsque Beckett était aux commandes de la Compagnie… Le chant avait retenti de nouveau, il le savait mais l'avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. Mais après ça…. Et puis si le chant retentissait c'était pour appeler tout les seigneurs… Y compris Sparrow et la moitié de carte manquante… Barbossa fit son choix en un clin d'œil. Il irait à l'île des épaves. Puis une fois la carte récupérée… Il laisserait les autres se débrouiller. Après tout, une fois immortel, la Navy ne pourrait plus rien contre lui….

_**Le Hollandais Volant, Autre Monde **_

Accoudé au bastingage de son navire, Will Turner frissonna en voyant approcher la cohorte grandissante des âmes qui attendaient leur ultime passage. A chacun de leur retour il y en avait plus… Tout comme de silhouettes blanches … Ces dernières le remplissaient d'horreur… Elles irradiaient la souffrance et malgré tout ses efforts et ceux de ses quelques hommes d'équipage, il ne parvenait pas à les faire embarquer. Il avait du reste arrêté ses efforts pour les faire venir à bord, frappé par la souffrance que ce simple fait semblait leur causer. En désespoir de cause, il s'était donc résolu à les ignorer, attendu que Calypso refusait de répondre à ses appels.

Bill vint s'accouder à ses côtés et suivit la direction du regard de son fils

- Il y en a de plus en plus…

- Je sais… Murmura Will d'un ton douloureux

- Il y a sûrement une bonne raison à cela tu sais… Pour que le repos leur soit refusé. Tenta Bill

- La cruauté n'a aucune bonne raison. Rétorqua Will. Fait embarquer les autres.

Bill renonça à argumenter et commença à aider leurs sinistres passagers à monter sur le pont. Parmi eux, il reconnut un homme qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt, un pirate comme lui. Ce dernier était tremblant, visiblement traumatisé

- Larry ? Demanda Bill

L'autre claqua des dents et Will s'approcha , inquiet

- Un problème ?

Bill haussa les épaules

- Non je le connaissais… C'est tout.

- Le… le chant… la Navy et la magie noire… Bafouilla Larry visiblement terrifié. Les âmes condamnées… Les soldats… Cherchent les pirates, les tuent …

Will sursauta brutalement, inquiet

- Que dis tu ?

Larry posa un regard fou sur lui

- Le chant… Les hommes de la Compagnie sont sur nous. Ils nous traquent… Pas de choix… Mourir ou finir comme eux … Grelotta-t-il en désignant les âmes blanches.

Will s'approcha de lui

- Tu sais ce qui leur arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant

- Magie. Vaudou. Le loa. Blackbeard.

- Blackbeard ? Demanda Will

- Un pirate. Expliqua Bill. Je l'ai rencontré une fois. Un type inquiétant. On disait qu'il pratiquait le vaudou. Mais je le pensais retiré des affaires…

Will frémit

- Est-ce que c'est lui le responsable de ça ? Demanda-t-il à Larry en désignant les âmes. Est-ce que c'est Blackbeard ?

- Sais pas. Répondit Larry en tremblant. Faut pas parler de lui. Il sait tout… Il a des pouvoirs…

Will se tourna vers son père.

- Tu en as entendu parler ?

- C'est-ce qui se disait oui…Mais j'en ai jamais eu la preuve… Et puis Teach a disparu …

- Teach ?

- Blackbeard si tu préfères…

- Donc ce Teach/Blackbeard serait le responsable selon toi ? Demanda Will

- Qui sait ? Répondit Bill en haussant les épaules.

Will s'apprêtait à faire demi tour, lorsque Larry reprit son monologue

- Pendu au dessus des flots.. Tout les pirates.. La Navy veut la Confrérie.

Will eut l'impression qu'une main glacée venait de se refermer sur sa nuque et le jeune homme se retourna lentement

- Que dis tu ?

Larry continua son monologue

- Magie noire, le loa… La corde ou le vaudou

Cette fois Will perdit patience et empoigna le col de Larry

- Qu'as-tu dit sur la Navy ? Que comptent ils faire à la Confrérie ?

- Les tuer… Gémit Larry. Les pirates, les Seigneurs, le Roi … Tous pendus… un par un… Ça ou le loa…La mort au bout

Will blêmit et Bill se retourna vers lui

- William ? Ça va mon gars ?

- Elizabeth… Elle est en danger. Je dois la prévenir. Répondit Will d'une voix blanche.

Bill s'affola en comprenant ce que son fils avait l'intention de faire

- Non ! Non William tu ne peux pas ! Si tu abandonnes ta mission tu deviendras… comme _lui, Jones_

Un léger frisson agita le corps de Will à cette idée et il se tourna vers son père

- Je n'abandonne pas ma mission. Mais le responsable de ceux là. Commença-t-il en désignant les âmes en souffrance. Est dans l'autre monde. Je dois prévenir les pirates pour qu'ils l'empêchent de continuer à emprisonner ceux que je devrais guider…

- William… Soupira Bill. Tu ne sais même pas où elle est… C'est un risque trop grand

- Le chant a retenti ! S'écria Larry

Will posa sur le mort un regard triste

- Maintenant je sais où elle est… Et ni toi ni Calypso ne m'empêcherez de la prévenir. Fait monter les âmes à bord. Une fois qu'ils auront tous embarqué. Nous irons à l'île des épaves.

Bill secoua la tête d'un air las

- C'est toi le capitaine… Mais je persiste à dire que les conséquences possibles ne valent pas un tel acte.

- Aucune conséquence ne vaut plus qu'Elizabeth. Répondit Will avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, empêchant son père de lui répondre.

_**L'Empress, Mer de Chine **_

Ignorant totalement la folie que son mari s'apprêtait à faire pour l'avertir d'un danger dont elle avait déjà extrêmement conscience, Elizabeth Turner se tourna vers Tai Huang.

- Où en sommes nous dans nos réserves de poudre ?

- Pratiquement plus rien… Répondit le second d'un air dégoûté en regrettant pour la centième fois au moins la décision de Feng d'avoir fait de cette femme le capitaine de sa jonque.

Elizabeth accueillit la nouvelle d'un hochement de tête résigné et posa son regard sombre et triste sur les trois navires de la Compagnie qui les encerclaient peu à peu

- Utilisez jusqu'à la dernière cartouche, jusqu'à la dernière miette de poudre. Nous ne nous rendrons pas. Déclara Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

- Bien. Répondit Tai à regret

Sentant ce dernier dans la voix de son second, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Pourquoi continuez vous à m'obéir puisque vous désapprouvez autant mes décisions ?

Tai haussa les épaules

- Vous Roi. Tout le monde devoir obéir. Même si folle.

- Au moins c'est franc. Grinça Elizabeth en serrant contre elle le coffre contenant le cœur de Will.

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi alors que le premier boulet de canon ennemi frappait l'Empress de plein fouet. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Elle le savait. Elle connaissait cette manœuvre. C'était celle dont ils avaient usé face à Beckett. Dans une heure tout au plus tout serait fini. La petite jonque n'avait ni le tonnage, ni les armes nécessaires pour lutter contre trois navires. Sa seule consolation était qu'en mourrant en mer elle rejoindrait Will…

Les yeux embués, Elizabeth regarda ses propres canons frapper les navires ennemis. Le combat était trop déséquilibré… Quand elle touchait un navire, le sien était touché à deux endroits… Elle n'arriverait jamais à l'île des Épaves.

- Battez vous jusqu'au bout ! Hurla-t-elle. Si nous devons mourir ce ne sera pas sans combattre. Jamais.

Tai hocha la tête et répercuta ses ordres.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, Tai se précipita brutalement vers Elizabeth.

- Capitaine ! Là bas ! Déclara-t-il en montrant un navire au loin. Mistress Ching.

Elizabeth sentit l'espoir renaître brutalement …. Ching était trop loin pour leur venir en aide, en revanche, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était le seul à ne pas être barré par la Navy… Elle prit sa décision en un clin d'œil

- Fait descendre les chaloupes de ce côté. Discrètement. De l'autre, continuez à combattre

Tai s'immobilisa n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- Quoi ?

Elizabeth serra les dents

- Soit on abandonne le navire. Soit on reste et on coule avec lui. Ching ne sera jamais là à temps pour nous sauver en admettant qu'elle décide de le faire.

Le visage de Tai se remplit de mépris

- Vous voulez fuir ?

- Parfois c'est la seule façon de gagner… Répondit Elizabeth. Des pirates morts ne pourront pas répondre à l'appel de la Confrérie. Des vivants si. Maintenant obéis tant que nous avons encore une chance de repli.

Tai ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. Elizabeth avait déjà compris à son regard à quel point il la trouvait lâche.

- Tant qu'il y a une chance.. Il faut la saisir. Souffla Elizabeth plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Contrairement aux inquiétudes d'Elizabeth tout se passa à merveille, les chaloupes pleines à craquer s'éloignant aussi vite que possible de l'Empress à présent déserté tandis que les navires de la Navy continuaient à canonner sans paraître se rendre compte que leurs adversaires s'étaient tus.

Assise dans sa chaloupe, le coffre serré contre elle, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors que l'Empress s'affaissait lentement dans les eaux sombres.

- Ils me le paieront.. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une voix s'élevait au dessus d'eux

- Vous ?

Elizabeth retint un ricanement cynique et leva les yeux vers Mistress Ching

- Permission de monter à bord ?

- Accordée… Répondit la pirate tandis qu'Elizabeth grimpait déjà l'échelle de cordes qui leur avait été jetée.

- Je vous suggère de changer de cap pour vous rendre à l'île des épaves. Ironisa Elizabeth avec tristesse. Du moins si vous ne voulez pas que votre jonque rejoigne la mienne.

_**L'île des Épaves **_

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux, le Capitaine Teague grattait nonchalamment sa guitare tout en observant les pirates qui un par un se déversaient dans la forteresse. Chevalle avait été le premier à répondre à l'appel et à planter son sabre dans le globe. Puis ça avait été le tour de Jocquart, Ammand, Sumbhajee et Villanueva ramenant avec lui le second de Jack, Gibbs qui avait brièvement expliqué aux seigneurs déjà présents ce qui était arrivé après la dernière bataille et qui en vérité tenait en peu de choses: Cet imbécile de Jack s'était fait débarquer à Tortuga et Barbossa avait filé avec le Pearl. Quand à Elizabeth Swann nul ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue.

Ammand se leva brutalement

- Nous ne pouvons pas les attendre plus longtemps ! Nous devons réunir le conseil. Avec ou sans eux.

- Il manque le Roi. Commenta l'interprète de Sumbahjeee

- Peu importe le Roi ! Si ça se trouve cette fille est morte comme les trois autres ! Rétorqua Jocquart. Je suis d'accord avec Ammand on commence

La guitare de Teague émit un accord discordant tandis que le pirate relevait brutalement la tête

- Personne ne commence tant que tous ne sont pas là ou que nous n'avons pas la preuve de leur mort. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

Un silence lourd tomba brusquement sur l'assemblée tandis que Barbossa faisait son entrée, plantant son épée dans le globe

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il en mordant dans une pomme.

Villanueva détourna son regard de lui pendant que Gibbs se précipitait vers Pintel et Ragetti.

- Où sont les autres ?

- On sait pas… Parait que le capitaine Jack est mort…. Répondit Ragetti

- En tout cas c'est-ce que dit le Capitaine. Précisa Pintel à la consternation de Gibbs

Jocquart se tourna vers Barbossa accusateur

- C'est de sa faute si on en est là , de sa faute et de celle de Sparrow

- Moi ? Demanda Hector, vexé de se voir mis au même niveau que Jack

- Oui vous deux ! Si vous vous en étiez tenus à nos accords, la Compagnie ne nous traquerait pas comme ça

Barbossa réfléchit brièvement, surpris. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir transgressé leurs accords… Enfin il y avait bien eu ce navire aux cales remplies d'épices et de ces délicieuses pommes bien juteuses…Mais que diable ils étaient des pirates après tout ! C'était leur raison d'être d'ignorer les règles !

- Les survivants vous ont formellement identifiés à ce qu'on dit ! S'exclama Sumbhajee d'une voix de fausset

Cette fois Hector manqua d'en laisser tomber sa pomme… Des survivants ? Mais c'était impossible … Il n'en laissait jamais !

- Mais que nous reproche t'on ! Ragea-t-il

- D'avoir cousu des bouches et coupé des oreilles. Répondit Chevalle du tac au tac

- Charmante idée mais je n'ai rien fait de tel. Rétorqua Barbossa.

Teague se pencha brusquement en avant , attentif. Le fait que Barbossa se défende était assez inhabituel pour être noté…

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda Barbossa

- Sumbhajee dit l'Empress coulé avec tout ceux à bord. Dit l'avoir vu. Déclara l'interprète

Barbossa haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Ching fit son entrée suivie de près par Elizabeth.

- Oui l'Empress a coulé. Déclara Elizabeth en plantant rageusement son épée dans le globe.

En la voyant les autres Seigneurs se levèrent instantanément

- Oh… Murmura Elizabeth. Je ne pensais pas être aussi attendue…

- Seigneur Swann … S'inclina galamment Chevalle

- Madame Turner. Salua au même moment Barbossa.

Elizabeth grinça des dents

- C'est Capitaine Turner. Ni Swann ni madame. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial

Teague se leva brutalement

- C'est Capitaine Swann. Seigneur de la mer de Chine et Roi du Tribunal de la Confrérie. Ainsi qu'il l'est écrit dans le Code . Trancha-t-il.

Elizabeth rougit brutalement mais n'osa pas protester, intimidée par le Gardien . Elle ne savait pas trop quelle était exactement la hiérarchie chez les pirates mais elle n'avait à vrai dire pas trop envie de le découvrir. Passant sur les termes, elle se tourna vers Gibbs

- Où est Jack ?

En l'entendant, Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel

- Ma.. Capitaine Swann… Nous connaissons tous votre « attachement » pour ce minable de Sparrow mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'a pas daigné nous rejoindre. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant de la part d'un lâche de son espèce. Déclara-t-il faisant fuser des rires ça et là.

- Donc vous l'avez débarqué. Où l'avez-vous abandonné cette fois ? Demanda Elizabeth à Hector sans se démonter

Le pirate soupira lourdement

- Tortuga… Il y est sans doute encore trop occupé à cuver son rhum pour nous rejoindre

Gibbs reprit espoir à cette déclaration. Si Barbossa pensait que Jack était à Tortuga c'était qu'il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, et s'il l'ignorait, cela voulait dire que Jack n'était sans doute pas mort

- La Navy nous poursuit ! S'exclama Ammand en se tournant vers Elizabeth. Que doit on faire ?

Mais… je n'en sais rien songea la jeune femme avant de se reprendre. Après tout elle était Roi

- Rien tant que Jack ne sera pas ici. Répondit elle

A ces mots, Teague se renfonça dans l'ombre, satisfait, et recommença à jouer de la guitare.

Ching se tourna vers Elizabeth, forte du voyage qu'elles avaient fait ensemble et qui lui avait permis de se placer auprès de la jeune femme

- Seigneur Swann. Déclara-t-elle avec un respect un peu exagéré. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que le Seigneur Sparrow soit encore en vie et il me semble que ce qui est arrivé à votre navire devrait vous persuader d'agir rapidement.

Elizabeth se raidit tandis que tout les regards se braquaient sur elle et répondit lentement

- Il me semble que le Tribunal de la Confrérie compte neuf Seigneurs et non pas huit. Aussi attendrons nous Jack pour débattre

Jocquart frappa violemment sur la table

- Qu'importe qu'il manque un Seigneur à partir du moment où le Roi de la Confrérie est ici ! Vous êtes souveraine dans les décisions l'absence de Sparrow ne change rien.

Elizabeth déglutit

- Mais il me semble que le Code interdit tout … rassemblement du Tribunal en l'absence d'un Seigneur… Je ne peux donc pas… Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible tandis qu'un tollé d'indignation saluait ses propos

Teague sortit nonchalamment son pistolet et tira un coup en l'air pour ramener le silence avant de s'avancer, le Code sous le bras

- Le Seigneur Swann a raison. Il est écrit ici dans le Code qu'aucun Tribunal ne peut se réunir en l'absence d'un des membres . Confirma-t-il mettant au défi quiconque de vérifier ses dires

- Enfin nous ne pouvons tout de même pas attendre d'être sûrs de la mort de Sparrow pour prendre une décision ! Ragea Barbossa

- Non. Mais il faut attendre deux jours. Répondit calmement Teague. Si dans deux jours Jack n'est pas ici. Le tribunal se réunira sans lui.

Elizabeth souffla légèrement à l'annonce du délai accordé mais Barbossa repartit à l'attaque

- Comment peut on considérer comme un Seigneur un Capitaine sans navire ? Se moqua-t-il

- Je n'ai plus de navire non plus ! Rétorqua Elizabeth avec amertume

- Oui c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Répondit calmement Barbossa

- Oh vous… Ragea Elizabeth en comprenant la manœuvre du vieux filou

Barbossa se contenta de répondre d'un sourire rusé et Elizabeth s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque Ragetti s'écria d'une voix terrifiée

- Le Hollandais Volant !

Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'arrêter avant de repartir tandis qu'elle courait à l'extérieur de la salle

- Will…

- Manquait plus que lui. Grommela Barbossa avant de faire un sourire aimable à Elizabeth.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

_**Île des Épaves **_

A la barre, Will retint son souffle en voyant apparaître la silhouette d'Elizabeth, ses cheveux blonds formant une tâche claire au milieu des autres pirates. Frémissant d'impatience il se tourna vers son père

- Prends la barre.

- Will .. Soupira Bill. Tu ne peux pas mettre pied à terre

- Un tas d'épaves flottant n'est pas une terre. Rétorqua Will avant de s'élancer

_**L'île des Épaves**_

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth se jeta dans les bras de Will. Indifférente aux pirates qui les entouraient, oubliant la perte de son navire, Elizabeth unit ses lèvres à celles de Will dans un profond baiser .

- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Souffla-t-elle en caressant le visage de Will.

- Toi aussi … Murmura Will en la fixant comme s'il ne pouvait pas se rassasier d'elle. Tu es magnifique..

Elizabeth soupira douloureusement et glissa sa main sur sa joue avant de renoncer à parler. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps elle le savait. Trop peu pour le perdre en discussions inutiles. Leurs mains se joignirent et Will posa un regard brûlant de désir contenu sur elle

- Je craignais qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose…

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard et souffla

- Non… Je vais bien. Mais l'Empress a coulé… Précisa-t-elle avec tristesse

Non loin du couple enlacé, Barbossa poussa un soupir bruyant

- Touchantes retrouvailles mais cela ne nous avance à rien !

Will, les yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth répondit

- Si au contraire, j'ai des informations à vous transmettre et il y a des chances pour qu'elles soient importantes.

Elizabeth resserra son étreinte sur Will et soupira

- Qu'as-tu appris ?

Will hésita légèrement puis se lança

- Il y a des âmes coincées entre nos deux mondes…

- Magnifique ! Ironisa Barbossa. Mais que veux tu que ça nous fasse !

Le capitaine Teague sortit brusquement de l'ombre et fixa Will

- Continue petit

- Oh… Murmura Will frappé par la ressemblance du vieux pirate avec Jack.

D'ailleurs où était Jack ?

Question qu'il s'empressa de formuler…

- Où est Jack ?

- Pas encore arrivé. Répondit Elizabeth. Hector l'a abandonné à Tortuga

Barbossa répondit par un sourire faux et Will soupira , à la fois inquiet pour le pirate et soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là

- Les âmes coincées. Rappela Teague

- Oh.. Et bien elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, incapables de franchir la frontières entre nos deux mondes. Expliqua Will. Larry, un des … une des autres âmes, prétend qu'ils sont victimes d'une sorte de magie noire.

La mine d'Elizabeth s'allongea

- Magie noire ?

- Du vaudou. Murmura Teague

- Oui c'est-ce qu'il a dit ! S'exclama Will. Vous savez ce que c'est ? Comment on arrête ça ?

- La seule manière d'arrêter un loa c'est de le tuer. Répondit Teague sans émotion.

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Barbossa se tournait vers Will

- Tes problèmes sont vraiment très intéressants mais nous avons autre chose à faire que de traquer ton mage vaudou . La Compagnie est sur nous !

Will, la main dans celle d'Elizabeth se tourna vers Barbossa

- Peut être bien que les deux choses ont un lien

- Ou peut être pas… Répondit Barbossa en haussant les épaules.

Elizabeth serra la main de Will

- Comment puis je t'aider ?

Will soupira, triste de gaspiller ces précieux moments

- Larry m'a donné un nom : Blackbeard. Souffla-t-il tandis que les Seigneurs pirates, déçus, reprenaient le chemin de la salle du conseil. Un pirate

- Mais pourquoi ferait il ça ? Demanda Elizabeth

Will eut un geste d'ignorance

- Je ne sais pas mais Larry avait l'air terrifié… Je t'en conjure Elizabeth soit prudente… je ne veux pas avoir à supporter de te voir attendre ton passage.

Elizabeth baissa légèrement les yeux

- Je ferais mon possible… Mais la situation ici n'est pas meilleure… La Compagnie redouble ses attaques…

Will lui caressa doucement la joue

- Mais ils ont un bon Roi …

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur… Soupira Elizabeth

- Tu le seras. J'ai confiance en toi.

Depuis le Hollandais Volant, Bill les interrompit soudain

- Will … Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps

Elizabeth sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et referma ses doigts sur le bras de Will

- Reste… ou plutôt … Laisse moi t'accompagner

Will posa un regard chargé de regrets sur elle

- Là où je vais tu ne peux pas aller…

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Elizabeth et elle soupira

- C'est tellement injuste…

- Je sais… Souffla Will en la serrant contre lui. Elizabeth… Si pendant mon absence… Je veux dire continue à vivre…

Elizabeth eut un léger sourire ironique et cherchait une réponse lorsque Bill les appela

- Will ! Vite . Le pressa Bill

Le jeune capitaine posa un regard chargé de regrets sur sa femme et leurs bouches se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois avant qu'il la lâche à regrets

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps… C'est trop risqué…

Elizabeth grimaça et ravala ses larmes

- Oui je comprends. Répondit elle d'un ton bravache tandis que Will reculait lentement, leurs mains se séparant

- Au revoir Elizabeth… Sois heureuse… Fais attention à toi… Souffla Will avant de remonter sur son navire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes brûlantes inonder ses joues puis les essuya d'un geste rempli de rage avant de rejoindre les pirates …

_**L'Île aux Épaves , Salle du Conseil**_

Lorsqu' Elizabeth reprit sa place un grand silence se fit et la jeune femme retint un soupir inquiet.

- Connaissez vous un pirate nommé Blackbeard ? Demanda-t-elle

Sa question amena un tollé d'injures et de crachats, tout les Seigneurs se coupant la parole. Finalement Barbossa réussit à s'imposer

- Madame Turner

- Seigneur Swann ! Toujours ! Le corrigea Elizabeth sous le regard approbateur de Teague

- Seigneur Swann…. Comme nous l'avons dit … Les problèmes que pourrait rencontrer votre mari dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche ne sont hélas pas du ressort de la Confrérie… Aussi si nous pouvions nous concentrer sur ce qui est VRAIMENT important …

Elizabeth serra les poings

- Et qui vous dit que les deux choses ne sont pas liées ?

Barbossa soupira, pestant silencieusement contre le sentimentalisme des femmes.

- Parce que vous pensez que la Navy s'amuse à jeter des sorts ?

- Non.. Reconnut Elizabeth. Mais peut être que ce que la Compagnie cherche c'est en fait ce « Blackbeard »

- Complètement idiot …Murmurèrent les pirates

Elizabeth soupira tandis qu'ils se répandaient en injures … Elle cherchait un moyen de leur faire comprendre que c'était possible lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle

- La blondinette a raison… Les deux choses ont le même responsable.

Elizabeth sursauta brièvement tandis que Gibbs reculait brutalement en se signant

- Par les dieux de l'enfer… Tout mais pas …_elle. _Déclara-t-il d'un ton effrayé.


	5. Hostilité

_**Coucou à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures des pirates … J'espère que cela vous plaira… Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

_**L'ile des épaves,**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

L'intervention de la nouvelle venue eut au moins l'avantage d'imposer le silence qu' Elizabeth s'évertuait à obtenir depuis plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme grimaça, goûtant peu le qualificatif de blondinette que l'autre lui avait attribué et elle lança un regard rageur à Barbossa qui ne dissimulait pas son amusement.

- Cet endroit est réservé aux seigneurs. Intervint Jocquart. Cette fille n'a pas à y intervenir

Gibbs lui lança un regard effaré et recula discrètement, se dissimulant derrière Pintel et Ragetti

- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Demanda naïvement Ragetti au grand dam de Gibbs

Le second entreprit de bredouiller une justification tandis que la femme se tournait vers lui

- Capitaine Gibbs... Quel plaisir de vous revoir enfin quand je dis "plaisir" vous me comprenez. Ironisa la femme

Médusée, Elizabeth se tourna vers Gibbs

- Capitaine ?

Le second eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé tandis que la femme ne le quittait pas des yeux

- Oui c'est ainsi qu'il s'est présenté... Le capitaine Gibbs. Ironisa t'elle

Elizabeth eut pitié de la rougeur qui envahissait le visage de Gibbs, lequel cherchait désespérément une réponse, et se tourna vers la femme

- Tout cela ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes , pas plus que ce que vous faites ici, ni comment vous nous avez trouvé. Quand à vos informations nous aimerions savoir comment vous les avez obtenues et comment vous pouvez être aussi catégorique

La femme se retourna vers elle

- Pas très patiente blondinette... A quelle question dois je répondre en premier ? Ironisa t'elle

Leurs regard s'affrontèrent un instant et Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée d'hostilité à l'égard de l'inconnue. Sentant les regards des Seigneurs posés sur elle la jeune femme se retourna et frissonna en constatant que le Capitaine Teague s'était lui aussi approché de la table, observant la scène avec un léger sourire. Elizabeth grimaça de plus belle, de toute évidence, et contrairement au reste de l'assemblée, excepté Gibbs, le vieux pirate paraissait savoir exactement à qui il avait affaire. De son côté, l'inconnue reprit la parole

- Alors blondinette ? Quelle réponse ?

Elizabeth se crispa, hérissée et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement mais Teague la devança

- Est ce ton père qui t'envoie ? Lui demanda t'il d'un ton sec

- Enfin une question intelligente. Déclara la femme avec une expression de soulagement clairement exagérée qui exacerba l'hostilité naissante d'Elizabeth. Non Capitaine Teague. Mon père ne m'envoie en rien. Au contraire, comme vous vous en doutez le seul but de ma présence est de le contrer autant que possible.

Teague garda un visage impassible et se recula dans l'ombre

- Nous verrons Angelica... Pour l'instant il me semble que le Seigneur Swann t' a posé plusieurs questions

Angelica eut un mince sourire et se retourna vers Elizabeth. Le regard moqueur elle l'examina des pieds à la tête, notant les cheveux ramassés en chignon et le costume asiatique de la jeune femme

- C'est donc vous Elizabeth Swann... Constata t'elle d'un ton qui laissait paraître son mépris

Elizabeth se braqua et rougit en sentant les regards des seigneurs se poser à nouveau sur elle, leurs pensées transparaissant clairement sur leurs visages et rejoignant de toute évidence l'opinion de la nouvelle venue

- En effet je suis le Capitaine Swann. Finit elle par lâcher. De toute évidence vous avez entendu parler de moi, en revanche ce n'est pas mon cas en ce qui vous concerne

- Que de jolis mots et de phrases bien tournées.. Se moqua Angelica.

Elizabeth maîtrisa une envie subite de la frapper et redressa le menton

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos remarques, vous avez soi disant des informations à communiquer à la Confrérie alors faites le et partez

- Mon nom ne vous intéresse plus ? Se moqua Angelica

- Oh seigneur non.. Murmura Gibbs tandis que Barbossa lui lançait un regard acéré en l'entendant

- Si il nous intéresse. Répondit précipitamment le pirate qui flairait un coup fourré

Angelica le fixa brièvement puis reposa ses yeux sombres sur Elizabeth

- Allez y . S'impatienta cette dernière. A moins que ce ne soit un secret. Se moqua t'elle

- Non pas du tout Capitaine Swann... Je suis Angelica Sparrow. Le Capitaine Angelica Sparrow.

- Elle l'a fait.. Lâcha Gibbs d'une voix blanche

Elizabeth accusa le coup et regarda la femme avec incompréhension

- J'ignorais que Jack avait une soeur... Murmura-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers Teague

Angelica ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis la femme de Jack Lui déclara t'elle d'une voix sèche

Elizabeth resta un instant la bouche ouverte, surprise tandis que Barbossa examinait la nouvelle venue avec un regain d'attention

- Sa femme… Bredouilla Elizabeth sans s'en rendre compte.

Angelica lui lança un regard ironique

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit, sa femme, son épouse… Madame Sparrow si vous préférez…

Elizabeth grimaça

- J'avais compris. Je ne suis pas stupide. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que votre prétendu époux n'ait jamais mentionné votre existence

Angelica eut un léger sourire et désigna Gibbs d'un signe de tête

- Demandez donc au « Capitaine » Gibbs si vous pensez que je mens. C'est lui qui nous a mariés il y a trois ans.

- Quoi ? Glapit Elizabeth en se tournant vers le vieil homme à l'instar des autres présents.

Gibbs rougit, embarrassé

- Bah en fait c'est Jack qui voulait et …

- Et ce rat s'est fait passer pour un capitaine et nous a mariés. Ragea Angelica sans pouvoir se contenir.

- Mais c'est valide un mariage fait par un second ? Demanda Ragetti tout bas à Pintel

Angelica l'entendit et le regarda, furieuse

- A ton avis abruti ? Bien sur que non ! Mais Sparrow ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Qu'il le veuille ou non il a accepté de m'épouser. Je suis sa femme.

Les lèvres d'Elizabeth s'étirèrent en un mince sourire

- On dirait plutôt qu'il a fait semblant d'accepter de vous épouser… Se moqua-t-elle

Angelica se retourna vivement vers elle

- Oh… Et on dirait que la blondinette a un problème avec ça …. Ironisa-t-elle. Je vous rassure nous sommes un couple très libre

Elizabeth rougit vivement

- Je … Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que vous n'étiez pas très intelligente pour avoir cru que Jack voulait réellement vous épouser … Répondit elle avec raideur. Vous n'êtes pas son genre

- Oh ? Voyez vous cela …. Rétorqua Angelica en avançant vers elle. Et quel est son … comment vous avez dit ? Ah oui… Quel est son « genre » selon vous ? Laissez moi deviner… Les petites bourgeoises mal dégrossies qui jouent au pirate ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement mais un coup de feu résonna brutalement

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Teague. Il me semble que nous avons à parler de choses plus importantes que des goûts de Jack !

Angelica lança un regard chargé d'antipathie à Elizabeth qui le lui rendit au centuple tandis que Barbossa les observait d'un air calculateur, cherchant comment il pourrait tirer un éventuel parti de la situation

- Capitaine Sparrow… Déclara Mistress Ching d'une voix calme. Vous avez dit en arrivant que vous saviez qui est derrière tout ça.

Angelica se détourna avec mépris d'Elizabeth et hocha la tête

- Je le sais… Et c'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici entre autres choses…

- Nous vous écoutons Madame Sparrow. S'empressa de dire Barbossa avec un sourire mielleux qui donna envie à Elizabeth de l'étriper sur le champ

- Oui expliquez vous donc… Grinça Elizabeth entre ses dents

Angelica s'installa lentement, prenant le temps d'enlever son tricorne et libéra ainsi ses longs cheveux châtains roux.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose…

- Moi qui pensait que vous aviez toutes les réponses… Ironisa Elizabeth entre ses dents.

- Mais j'en sais toujours plus que la blondinette… Poursuivit Angelica. Le responsable que vous cherchez est mon père. Edward Teach, dit Blackbeard.

Barbossa se pencha vers elle.

- Et auriez vous une idée… même vague de la raison qui le pousse à haranguer la Compagnie tout en se faisant passer pour nous Madame Sparrow ?

- C'est Capitaine. Capitaine Sparrow. Le corrigea Angelica

- C'est fou ce qu'elle me fait penser au Capitaine Jack… Murmura Ragetti

- Ne parle pas de malheur… Marmonna Gibbs. Cette femme est le diable en personne… Une harpie…

- J'entends toujours très bien Capitaine Gibbs. Lui fit remarquer Angelica

Le vieil homme rougit et Elizabeth se retourna vers elle, en rage

- Il n'est pas plus capitaine que vous n'êtes Madame Sparrow. Alors maintenant cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps et dites nous ce que vous savez. Enfin si vous savez réellement quelque chose bien entendu.

- Elle a vraiment un problème la blondinette … Se moqua Angelica à l'adresse de Barbossa.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules tandis qu'Elizabeth regrettait amèrement d'avoir du laisser son épée plantée dans le globe qui trônait à l'entrée de la salle

- Nous vous écoutons Capitaine Sparrow. S'empressa de reprendre Mistress Ching.

Angelica s'éclaircit la voix, prenant son temps tandis qu'Elizabeth levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée

- Pour répondre à votre question Capitaine Barbossa, oui je sais pourquoi mon père agit ainsi. En vérité, la raison est simple… Il veut se débarrasser de la Confrérie.

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent de toutes parts à cette déclaration et plusieurs Seigneurs mirent la main à l'endroit où se trouvait habituellement leur pistolet

- Et pourquoi cela ? Intervint Elizabeth. Et si c'est bien le cas pourquoi venir ici dénoncer votre père ?

Angelica, profondément agacée se tourna vers elle et Teague usa de nouveau de son pistolet pour réclamer le silence.

- Le Seigneur Swann t'a posé deux questions. Et elle n'est pas la seule à attendre ta réponse.

- Bien… La première réponse est simple. Un enfant de deux ans pourrait la deviner : Mon père veut le pouvoir. Il est exclu de la Confrérie depuis trop d'années pour tolérer plus longtemps son existence.

- Edward Teach n'a jamais respecté le Code. Répondit Teague d'un ton qui fit froid dans le dos de la plupart des pirates pourtant aguerris qui se trouvaient dans la pièce

- Je sais ça et ce n'est pas mon cas comme vous le savez Capitaine Teague. Toujours est il que mon père est prêt à user de tout les moyens, humains ou surnaturels pour vous détruire

- Charmant… Marmonna Barbossa. J'imagine que je suis en tête de sa liste au vu des actes que l'on me prête….

- Ma relation avec Teach ne va pas jusqu'à discuter avec lui. Répondit Angelica d'un ton froid.

Elizabeth ricana

- Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous ne parlez jamais à votre père …. Mieux que vous voulez … Vous alliez avec nous pour le contrer peut être ?

- Exactement blondinette.. Étonnant que vous ayez compris ça… Se moqua Angelica

Elizabeth serra à le briser le rebord de la table, songeant que si l'autre l'appelait encore une fois « blondinette » elle finirait avec son épée dans le ventre même si elle devait pour cela briser toutes les règles de la Confrérie

- Ce que je comprends Angelica c'est que vous débarquez ici sans qu'on sache d'où vous venez … Le tout pour soi disant nous avertir d'une sorte de complot qu'aurait mijoté votre propre père. Vous nous croyez vraiment assez stupides pour croire que vous allez trahir votre père ?

Elizabeth nota avec satisfaction que plusieurs seigneurs hochaient la tête à sa déclaration et sourit imperceptiblement. Sa victoire fut cependant de courte durée

- Oui. C'est exactement ce que je crois « Capitaine Swann » … Parce que dans le monde dont vous venez les papa aiment peut être profondément leur gentille et mignonne idiote de fille mais ce n'est pas le cas dans le mien. Edward Teach a pris ma mère de force. Il l'a emmenée sur son navire avant de la débarquer lorsqu'il a compris qu'elle était grosse.

- Oh… Rougit légèrement Elizabeth

- C'est pas fini blondinette ! Le salaud est revenu. Il y a quinze ans. Avec tout son équipage. Et il a décidé « d'honorer » son épouse… Et puis comme il est l'usage que le capitaine d'un navire pirate partage ses prises avec ses hommes, il leur a laissée ! Ma mère est morte alors qu'un des hommes de Teach la besognait … Voyez vous celui-ci aimait voir couler le sang de la femme avec qui il couchait ! Il l'a donc prise pendant qu'elle se vidait de son sang .. Estimez vous que cela est une raison suffisante pour que j'ai envie de me rallier à votre cause ? Termina Angelica avec une émotion non feinte

Elizabeth déglutit légèrement, émue par son histoire en dépit de son antipathie pour la femme

- Oui… Je suis désolée…Pour votre mère… Murmura-t-elle

Angelica lui répondit d'un regard brûlant de mépris

- Trop aimable mais c'était il y a quinze ans. J'ai fait mon deuil. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu ma vengeance …

- Et vous comptez sur nous pour l'avoir… Déclara Barbossa

- Ce que je veux c'est le voir mordre la poussière. Répondit Angelica avec feu.

Du fond de la salle, Teague l'observa d'un air pénétrant et reprit la parole

- Tu as parlé de moyens surnaturels… J'en déduis que contrairement à toutes nos règles ton père pratique toujours le vaudou.

Barbossa blêmit légèrement et recula, songeant brutalement à la méthode employée par Tia Dalma pour le faire revenir d'entre les morts et qui assurément n'était pas conforme au Code…

- Plus que jamais… Répondit Angelica d'un air sombre. De ce que j'ai entendu raconter… il emprisonne des âmes.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

- Voilà pourquoi Will ne parvient pas à leur faire passer la frontière… Ils sont bloqués… Mais comment fait il ça ?

Angelica se retourna vers elle

- Le vaudou… Etes vous stupide ou juste inattentive ?

Elizabeth avança vers Angelica, ses intentions belliqueuses s'exprimant clairement sur son visage mais Barbossa l'arrêta d'une poigne ferme

- Capitaine Swann … Mieux vaudrait peut être écouter ce qu'elle a nous dire…

Angelica lança un regard ironique à Elizabeth et se tourna vers Teague

- Je veux vous aider. Je connais ses pratiques. Je connais ses repères. Je peux vous guider jusqu'à lui.

Le capitaine Teague la fixa

- Ce n'est pas au gardien du Code de prendre de telles décisions Angelica. C'est au Roi de la Confrérie. Déclara-t-il en désignant Elizabeth

Cette dernière serra les poings et fixa Angelica avec un sourire satisfait

- Elle ? S'insurgea Angelica. Mais enfin quel est l'imbécile qui a bien pu décider que cette fille serait Roi.

- En l'occurrence c'est Jack. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Elizabeth avec une délectation visible

- Sans doute était il saoul ce jour là. Grogna Angelica

- Peut être mais il y a fort à parier qu'il l'était plus encore le jour où il vous a proposé de l'épouser. Rétorqua immédiatement Elizabeth.

Angelica sourit d'un air moqueur

- Ça vous pose vraiment un problème hein…Ironisa-t-elle tandis que Barbossa poussait un lourd soupir agacé.

- Pas du tout. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Amusant … J'aurais cru le contraire.. Enfin à votre décharge, c'est certain que ce ne doit pas être très amusant d'avoir pour mari un homme qui ne peut mettre pied à terre qu'une journée tout les dix ans et qui n'a même plus de cœur… Pas étonnant que vous soyez frustrée…

- Je ne suis pas frustrée. Répliqua Elizabeth piquée au vif. Quand à ne pas voir mon époux.. Il me semble que le votre vous fuit assez clairement Angelica. Enfin quand je dis époux … je ferais mieux de parler d'aventure d'une nuit …

- Sri Sumbhajee demande si nous devons encore supporter ça longtemps . Lança l'interprète de ce dernier

Aucune des deux femmes n'y prit garde et Angelica reprit

- Une nuit… une journée… Il n'y pas grande différence entre nous Miss Blondinette

Elizabeth frémit et s'approcha d'elle

- Contrairement à vous… Mon mari est réellement mon mari … C'est un capitaine qui nous a mariés. Un vrai capitaine . Répéta-t-elle tandis que Barbossa se rengorgeait

Angelica sourit

- Mais était il le capitaine du navire sur lequel vous avez épousé votre poulpe en devenir ?

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Elizabeth tandis que Barbossa se redécouvrait un intérêt pour la conversation

Angelica se tourna en direction de Teague, guettant son appui

- Il me semble que le Code des Pirates stipule que seul le Capitaine du Navire en question peut prononcer un mariage non ?

Le regard de Barbossa passa de Angelica à Teague et ce dernier se leva à regrets

- Angelica dit vrai… Le capitaine doit être sur son propre bâtiment pour que le mariage soit valide.

Angelica lança un sourire triomphant à Elizabeth, la défiant du regard

- Alors ? Est-ce que le Capitaine Barbossa est bien le Capitaine du Black Pearl Miss Swann ?

_**Pendant ce temps,**_

_**A proximité de l'île des Épaves**_

La frêle embarcation qui cheminait lentement dans les ténèbres de la nuit fit une légère embardée pour éviter un navire et se retourna brutalement, entraînant son contenu et son passager dans les flots. L'homme se débattit un instant, poussé vers la coque du navire qu'il avait cherché à éviter avant de se laisser glisser , bloquant sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques mètres, sa tête creva l'air et il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air avant de replonger en entendant un murmure s'élever

- Commodore Groves ? Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau

- Éclairez la zone … Mais pas trop. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils nous repèrent… Répondit Groves.

Une lueur éclaira brièvement l'endroit où l'homme avait fait surface

- Non il n'y a rien…

- Ce devait être un gros poisson.. Chuchota Groves. Pour l'amour de Dieu soufflez cette lampe maintenant.

- Oui Commodore …

A bout de souffle, l'homme refit surface et inspira de grandes goulées d'air

- Bugger… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en constatant qu'il venait de faire surface au beau milieu de la flotte anglaise.

Sans attendre que les autres se décident à une nouvelle inspection, il commença à nager en direction de la forteresse des pirates

Au bout d'un moment, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant sa main sur une planche relativement sèche et se hissa sur la plate forme . Une fois debout, il examina les navires amarrés, ses yeux s'allumant brièvement en découvrant le Black Pearl

- Ahhhh te voilà ma belle .. Souffla-t-il en s'approchant du navire dont il caressa la coque.

Là il hésita quelques instants… Une voix lui criait de prendre le Pearl et de partir … Cependant … Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir son compas pour savoir que s'il partait maintenant il ne posséderait pas pour autant tout ce qu'il convoitait... Déçu il jeta un regard de regrets au Pearl et se résigna à rejoindre les autres Seigneurs dans la salle

- Désolé ma belle. Murmura-t-il au Pearl en s'éloignant. En plus j'ai plus de rhum Pesta-t-il pour lui-même en poussant les portes de la forteresse

_**Salle du Conseil**_

_**Île des Épaves**_

- Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on a de la Compagnie dehors. Déclara Jack en plantant son épée dans la place réservée aux Caraïbes. Désolé pour mon retard mais j'ai connu quelques revers indépendants de ma volonté et j'ai… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant Gibbs qui lui signalait sans équivoque qu'il y avait un problème

Jack se tourna vers l'assemblée, notant les têtes des Seigneurs et sourit légèrement en apercevant le bout du chapeau d'Elizabeth, reconnaissable entre tous.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, il regarda s'approcher une femme avant de blêmir en la reconnaissant.

- Jack chéri… Déclara Angelica avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure

- Ouille … Murmura Pintel.

Se tenant le nez d'une main, Jack recula prudemment

- Angie … Quel .. Plaisir de te voir ici.. Ça fait combien ? Deux ans ?

- Trois . Grinça la femme.

- Oh déjà ? Fit mine de s'étonner Jack en redressant son nez avec une grimace. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Déclara-t-il en avançant tranquillement vers la salle . Alors de quoi parliez vous ? J'espère que vous avez au moins remarqué que nous étions encerclés par la Navy …. Brillante idée de faire résonner le chant et de nous regrouper au même endroit.

Un tollé salua sa déclaration et plusieurs pirates se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour vérifier ses dires

- Je ne mens pas ! S'offusqua Jack en se tournant vers Elizabeth. Ravi de vous revoir trésor.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant. Répondit Elizabeth, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi . Répondit Jack d'un ton innocent en grimaçant tandis qu'Angelica venait s'installer à ses côtés.

Barbossa lança un regard furieux à Jack pendant que les pirates entamaient une discussion sur ce qu'il convenait de faire face à la menace qui était à leur porte

- De quoi parliez vous ? Demanda Jack d'un air détendu. Vu qu'apparemment ce n'était pas de nos amis là dehors.

Barbossa sauta sur l'occasion

- Et bien Madame Turner s'apprêtait à nous dire qui est selon elle le véritable capitaine du Black Pearl. Cria-t-il d'une voix forte

- Et bien .. Balbutia Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le plus urgent

- Vraiment ? Moi qui pensait que la validité de votre mariage était un point important pour vous… Ironisa Barbossa.

- Il y a plus urgent ! Intervint Jocquart que Barbossa fusilla du regard

- Toi j' t'aime bien . Commenta Jack.

La suite se perdit dans un désordre indescriptible auquel Teague mit rapidement fin tandis que Jack lançait un regard rempli de reproches à Gibbs qui lui répondit avec un air offusqué ( comme s'il aurait pu prévoir qu'Angelica serait là !)

- Silence ! Tonna Teague. Seigneur Swann … A vous la parole

Elizabeth déglutit

- Et bien … Il me semble que nous devrions…

- Vous vous apprêtiez à répondre sur le Pearl. Souligna Barbossa.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard mauvais tandis qu'Angelica la fixait avec ironie

- Vous comptez vraiment sur cette femme pour vous guider ? Mais vous êtes tous devenus fous ma parole ! Elle n'est même pas capable de décider qui est le Capitaine du Black Pearl ! Comment espérez vous qu'elle sache vous dire quoi faire face à la Compagnie !

Elizabeth rougit de rage et évita le regard de Jack

- Hector Barbossa est le Capitaine du Black Pearl. Déclara-t-elle

Barbossa s'autorisa un sourire satisfait tandis que Jack la regardait avec ironie

- Vous avez battu votre propre record trésor… Cette fois ça ne vous a pris que deux minutes pour me trahir… Souffla-t-il

La rougeur d'Elizabeth s'accentua et elle déglutit

- Nous avons plus urgent à régler Jack… Commença-t-elle

- Pourquoi il faut sauver Will ? Demanda Jack avec acidité . Moi qui pensait qu'une fois à la barre du Hollandais Volant ce genre de désagrément cesserait …

Furieuse Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Non Capitaine Sparrow. Pour l'instant si la Compagnie est ici c'est pour vous trouver , vous et Barbossa

- Oh … Dans ce cas, il me faut dire que je ne suis absolument pour rien dans ce que la Navy me reproche. Mais vous Capitaine Swann, pardon Turner rappelez nous donc comment ils ont connaissance de ce repaire … Contre attaqua Jack. Non inutile… C'est-ce cher William qui les a mené jusqu'à nous.

Elizabeth serra les dents

- Il me semble qu'il a eu de l'aide pour ça …

- Autre temps, autre guerre trésor… Répondit Jack.

Exaspérée, Mistress Ching se leva.

- La Navy passera sûrement à l'attaque dans les prochaines heures que devons nous faire ?

- Tuer Teach ! S'exclama Ammand. C'est lui le responsable

- Détruire la Navy ! Déclara Chevalle

- Fuir… Suggéra Jack d'une petite voix.

Teague réclama une nouvelle fois le silence puis se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Tout les Seigneurs sont là Capitaine Swann. Que décidez vous ?

Elizabeth déglutit nerveusement tandis que Jack roulait les yeux

- Par pitié ne dites pas « qu'on le pende ». Ironisa-t-il

Elizabeth évita son regard et prit lentement la parole

- Je pense… Que nous devons faire tout ça… Faisons mine de nous battre. Puis fuyons chacun de notre côté. La Navy veut Jack et Barbossa… Que les autres navires les couvrent assez longtemps pour nous permettre de filer vers Teach.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Ammand. Vous voulez qu'on se batte pour .. Fuir ?

- Oui. Répondit calmement Elizabeth. Engagez le combat en vous réservant une issue. Pendant ce temps, Jack, Barbossa et moi nous irons trouver Teach. Angelica nous dira où le trouver

- Je viens avec vous. Déclara cette dernière. Ce point est non négociable. En revanche vous, vous devriez rester ici et vous battre avec les autres.

Elizabeth la jaugea du regard

- Pour l'instant la plus grande menace envers les pirates ce n'est pas la Navy mais votre père. J'irais le trouver ainsi qu'est ma place

- En vérité, votre place est plus dans un salon… Commenta Angelica

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre vertement mais Teague intervint une fois de plus

- Le Seigneur Swann a pris sa décision. Nous ferons mine de nous battre pendant qu'elle et les Seigneurs Barbossa et Sparrow partiront à la recherche de Teach. Angelica ira avec eux.

Elizabeth lança un regard rempli d'hostilité à Angelica mais n'osa pas répliquer tandis que cette dernière lui faisait un large sourire ironique

- Bien .. Allons y …Tous aux navires… Mieux vaut profiter de l'effet de surprise de la nuit… Et oh Barbossa.. Je prends le commandement du Pearl . Déclara Elizabeth au pirate trouvant une satisfaction puérile à contrarier ce dernier

Le vieux pirate faillit s'étrangler

- Quoi mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire

- Je suis Roi. Je fais ce que je veux…Déclara-t-elle en avançant

- Donnez le pouvoir aux femmes et voilà.. Se moqua Jack

- Parce que vous êtes capable de commander un navire vous ? Ironisa Angelica à l'adresse de la jeune femme

Tandis qu'Elizabeth jetait un regard mauvais à l'autre femme, Jack soupira

- Bugger… Ce voyage va être un enfer….

A ses côtés, Barbossa ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était entièrement d'accord avec Jack Sparrow…


	6. Combats

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la suite… J'espère que vous aimez jouer à « qui trompe qui » parce que … aucun des pirates n'est véritablement honnête comme vous le verrez durant toute la fic… Pour ce chapitre et bien j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Bonne lecture & Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 5**

_**L'ile des épaves,**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Elizabeth, le visage fermé, était presque arrivée à la porte de la salle, menant les pirates vers une nouvelle bataille dont elle doutait qu'ils sortent victorieux lorsque la voix du Capitaine Teague s'éleva

- Seigneur Swann, attendez un instant. Je dois vous parler.

Jack lança un regard aigu au Gardien du Code

- Elle ? Tu me surprends … Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût. Persifla-t-il

- Je le croyais pour toi aussi… Répondit Teague en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Angelica.

- Oh elle… Soupira Jack. Le rhum était frelaté…

Elizabeth s'avança à contre cœur vers le vieux pirate et Teague lui adressa un léger signe de tête

- Dégage petit. Ordonna-t-il à Jack qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Une fois seul avec Elizabeth, Teague lui désigna le coffre qu'elle portait

- Vous feriez mieux de laisser cela ici…

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent par automatisme sur le coffre et elle secoua négativement la tête

- Sûrement pas. Will me l'a confié et je compte bien continuer à le protéger …

- Ne soyez donc pas stupide. Lui rétorqua Teague. Que croyez vous qu'il se passera si la Navy met la main sur vous ? Ou pire encore Blackbeard …

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire prendre. Répondit sèchement Elizabeth.

- Certes mais je suppose que vous n'aviez pas non plus l'intention de voir l'Empress au fond de l'océan.

Le visage d'Elizabeth prit une expression douloureuse au souvenir du naufrage de la jonque qu'elle avait appris à aimer

- Non… Murmura-t-elle.

- Seigneur Swann… Ce coffre et son contenu représentent plus que votre engagement envers le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Expliqua Teague. S'il venait à tomber dans les mains de la Navy, nul doute que Lord Hawks agirait à l'instar de son prédécesseur en obligeant Turner à lui obéir…

- Encore faudrait il qu'il sache à quoi sert ce coffre . Rétorqua Elizabeth

- Si Lord Hawks l'ignore ce dont je doute… Blackbeard ,lui saura quoi en faire… Son loa connaîtra les sorts qui lui permettront d'enchaîner le cœur à son service et donc Turner

- Je ne compte pas me faire prendre par Blackbeard. Et je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'abandonner Will..

Teague eut un sourire cynique

- C'est très louable de votre part Seigneur Swann. Mais cela ne suffit pas. La possession du cœur est un enjeu important dans cette guerre. Aussi vous m'obligez à vous ordonner de me le remettre

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux autant choquée que surprise

- Vous m'ordonnez ?

- Oui … Pour la survie de la piraterie Seigneur Swann. Ainsi que le Code le prescrit

- Je commence à trouver étrange que le Code ait toujours des articles qui vous arrangent en réserve. Grinça Elizabeth en serrant le coffre contre elle

La jeune femme recula brusquement devant le regard que Teague lui lança

- Oseriez vous mettre en doute le Code Seigneur Swann ?

La bouche sèche, Elizabeth déglutit

- Non mais…

- Écoutez… Il y a une seule règle ce qu'un homme peut faire et ce qu'un homme ne peut pas faire. Vous pouvez choisir de garder le cœur de votre mari ce qui le mettra en danger, ce que je pense vous voulez éviter… Ou vous pouvez choisir de me le confier afin que je le protège comme je protège le Code depuis plus de trente ans…

Elizabeth réfléchit et le fixa d'un regard sombre.

- Et si vous , vous étiez pris ?

Teague sourit légèrement, la sentant céder

- Ce n'est pas moi qui part affronter Blackbeard… Quand au reste je suis le Capitaine Teague trésor …

Elizabeth grommela entre ses dents qu'elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait la vantardise de Jack et soupira

- Allons Seigneur Swann. Parfois pour honorer ses engagements, il faut savoir faire mine de s'en défaire… Ajouta Teague d'un ton sentencieux.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur le coffre et le caressa un instant avant de le tendre à Teague

- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit … Je m'assurerais de mener la piraterie à sa perte … Déclara-t-elle d'un ton revêche

- Je n'en doute pas. Répliqua Teague avec la même froideur. A présent rejoignez votre équipage Seigneur Swann. Vous avez une bataille à conduire.

Elizabeth se détourna et s'empressa vers la porte, furieuse. Toutefois elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir ordonné à Angelica de nous dire où trouver son père ?

Teague sourit

- Non ce que vous voulez savoir … C'est pourquoi je vous l'ai imposée. Disons qu'il vaut mieux savoir où sont ses ennemis et les garder à ses côtés… Seigneur Swann

- Vous ne la croyez pas… Réalisa Elizabeth. C'est pour ça que vous voulez garder le cœur de Will

- Je la crois… Elle veut se venger… Reste à savoir de qui… Murmura Teague

Sur cette déclaration sibylline , le pirate se retira laissant Elizabeth seule … La jeune femme soupira tristement, se sentant vide sans le cœur de Will et sortit, rejoignant les pirates qui se préparaient au combat

_**Navire Amiral de la Compagnie**_

_**A proximité de l'île des Épaves**_

Le Commodore Grovessursauta, tiré de son sommeil lorsque le feu des pirates se déchaîna brutalement sur eux. A demi habillé, le jeune commodore se précipita sur la cloche et l'agita avec des gestes désordonnés

- A vos postes ! Les canons , les armes ! Nous sommes attaqués !

A ses côtés, le lieutenant Greitzer le regarda avec effarement

- C'était pas nous qui étions sensés les prendre par surprise ?

Groves dédaigna de répondre à cela et se précipita au bastingage, une goutte de sueur glissant sur son front alors qu'il réalisait qu'au lieu d'avoir encerclés les pirates, ils étaient à présent eux même cernés

- Trouvez le Black Pearl… Concentrez vos tirs sur lui en priorité ! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers la longue vue pour trouver le navire, chose peu évidente au milieu d'une nuit juste éclairée par les explosions de poudre …

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Elizabeth monta à bord d'un pas souple et son cœur se serra en voyant qu'à quelques mètres d'eux les autres pirates se battaient déjà

- Ahh .. Vous voilà. Ironisa Angelica. Nous qui craignons que votre thé ne se prolonge

Elizabeth lui lança un regard mauvais et se tourna vers Barbossa

- Éteignez toutes les lampes nous ne devons pas être vus. Jack prenez la barre pour sortir des récifs

- A vos ordres ma Reine… Se moqua Jack en s'inclinant

Angelica la regarda avec mépris et s'approcha

- Et moi que dois je faire Miss Blondinette

- Vous… Commencez par la fermer ! Ragea Elizabeth en observant le cœur serré le combat qu'elle avait elle-même décidé et dont-ils s'éloignaient lentement

_**Baie de l'île aux épaves **_

Groves poussa un hurlement de triomphe en voyant sombrer l'un des navires des pirates

- Continuez ! Ils sont inférieurs en nombre et les pirates ne font pas le poids face à la Navy !

- Oui Monsieur. Répondit Greitzer en donnant l'ordre de tirer une nouvelle salve de canon.

Groves laissa échapper un soupir satisfait, le jeune Commodore se surprenant à rêver réussir là où tout ses prédécesseurs ( y compris l'Amiral Norrington) avaient échoué : mettre un terme au la piraterie dans les Caraïbes, voir même dans le monde … Quel prestige se serait pour lui… Surtout après l'échec de la dernière fois… Il n'avait échappé que de justesse au blâme qui aurait normalement du être le sien ( à l'instar de tout les officiers de Beckett) et il savait que la prochaine fois, les relations de son père ne pourraient plus lui éviter les sanctions… Ce qui n'arriverait pas. Ses hommes avaient repris le dessus sur les pirates et avaient déjà coulé l'un des navires des brigands.. Les autres suivraient. Groves ferma les yeux un court instant alors qu'il s'imaginait recevoir les honneurs, voir même être présenté au Roi mais le cri de surprise de Greitzer le ramena au présent

- Commodore ! Ils se dispersent, ils s'enfuient !

Groves ouvrit brutalement les yeux et s'empara de sa longue vue d'une main tremblante

- Impossible ! S'écria-t-il alors que les navires des pirates se dispersaient dans un ordre parfait, chacun faisant voile vers une direction différente

- Commodore vos ordres ! Le pressa Greitzer.

Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, la phrase les ramenant à un passé peu glorieux qui avait vu la fin de Lord Beckett et leur déroute la plus honteuse.

- Le Black Pearl…. Murmura Groves, anéanti. Suivez le Black Pearl…

- Il… il n'est nulle part… Répondit Greitzer d'une voix blanche

Groves frissonna… Il s'attendait presque à voir surgir le Hollandais Volant

- Repli ! Hurla-t-il sans pouvoir se contrôler

Greitzer ne se fit pas prier pour répercuter son ordre et les navires de l'armada s'empressèrent de reprendre la route du port

- Au moins nous en avons coulé un….. Déclara Greitzer à Groves pour le consoler

- Un sur neuf ! Ragea le jeune Commodore. Et nous avons laissé filer Barbossa et Sparrow

- Peut être qu'ils étaient sur celui là… Tenta mollement le jeune officier

Groves lui répondit d'un regard éloquent et parti s'enfermer dans sa cabine …

_**L'île des épaves,**_

_**Salle du conseil**_

Assis seul au fond de la pièce, Teague se permit un sourire en voyant au loin les navires de la Navy faire demi tour. A ses côtés, le chien qu'il avait recueilli quelques mois plus tôt agita sa queue, les clefs du Code soigneusement emprisonnées dans sa gueule

- Tes anciens maîtres sont vraiment stupides… Déclara Teague avec un sourire satisfait. Grâce à eux … La piraterie a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Du moins … Si je ne me trompe pas

Teague ne fit pas un mouvement lorsqu'un homme à la peau si blême qu'on pouvait y suivre le tracé de ses veines s'assit à ses côtés

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'agir ? L'interrogea-t-il

Le capitaine Teague sourit légèrement

- Le plan de la fille était bon. Se battre pour fuir… Voilà qui est digne d'un pirate loa …

- Avec mon aide, vous n'auriez perdu aucun navire. Rétorqua le sorcier vaudou

Teague haussa les épaules

- La mort fait partie de la vie. As-tu du nouveau ?

Le loa sourit, ses gencives gorgées de sang donnant une allure inquiétante à sa bouche

- Teach a tué un bocor.

- Cela aussi est dans l'ordre des choses. Répondit Teague sans la moindre émotion.

- Et Ammand m'a aperçu pendant que je nouais un sort…

- Ammand est au fond de l'eau. Pas de chance pour lui, c'est justement son navire que l'armada a coulé. Répliqua Teague avec un sourire. Continue tes sortilèges sorcier… Nous ne serons plus dérangés …

Le loa hocha la tête

- Vous ne leur avez pas dit pourquoi Teach était après nous…

Teague gratta sa guitare

- J'ai jugé cela inutile… Le fait qu'il soit mon demi frère et cherche à m'atteindre en détruisant tout ce que j'ai construit n'est pas important dans cette bataille.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que la fille le leur dise ?

- Angelica ? Elle ne sait rien… Quand aux autres, jamais ils ne soupçonneraient quoique ce soit… Ils pensent que le vaudou leur est interdit … Et ils ont trop peur pour fouiner… Prend le cœur de Turner loa… Si la menace augmente .. Tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire. Pour l'instant, assure toi qu'il ne puisse pas revenir dans notre monde… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se jette dans les bras de Blackbeard sans réfléchir

- Cette femme, la blonde, elle vous l'a confié …

- Et bien … Elle a assez d'expérience des pirates pour savoir qu'il en faut pas leur faire confiance non ? Ironisa Teague. Du reste nous ne le détruirons qu'au cas où Teach aurait le dessus …

- Son loa est très puissant… Et ils ont une sirène et des âmes…

- Raison de plus pour avoir le cœur de Turner en notre possession. Trancha Teague avant de se remettre à jouer.

_**Le Hollandais Volant, **_

_**Frontière entre les mondes**_

Will détourna son regard, peiné par la souffrance insupportable des âmes dont il aurait normalement du avoir la garde et se tourna vers les chaloupes qui charriaient les âmes des défunts.

Le jeune capitaine se troubla légèrement en reconnaissant Ammand et il se précipita sur le pont, à sa rencontre

- Que faites vous là ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet pour Elizabeth

- On dirait que je suis mort crétin… Répliqua Ammand

- Je l'avais compris ce que je veux savoir c'est dans quelles circonstances ! Insista Will. Et Elizabeth ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Ammand cracha sur le sol d'un air dégoûté à cette mention et le fixa

- Le Seigneur Swann va certainement mieux que moi à cette heure. Elle a filé sur le Black Pearl pendant que nous nous battions

Will le regarda avec incrédulité, fuir ne ressemblait pas du tout à Elizabeth et … Il tiqua

- Sur le Pearl ?

- Avec Barbossa et Sparrow …

Will baissa rapidement les yeux. Jack était de la partie et il devait avouer que cela ne lui plaisait guère bien sûr il avait confiance en Elizabeth mais… Le fait qu'elle soit avec Jack ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout…

- Enfin ils me rejoindront bientôt si vous voulez mon avis. Reprit Ammand

Will ne le voulait pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, inquiet pour Elizabeth

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Ils ont décidés d'affronter Teach… Répondit Ammand d'un ton lugubre.

- Mais … On le dit insaisissable …

- La femme de Sparrow les emmène . C'est sa fille

La nouvelle stupéfia tellement Will qu'il en oublia un bref instant son inquiétude pour Elizabeth

- La femme de … Jack ?

- C'est-ce qu'elle dit. Répondit Ammand

Cette nouvelle rassura étrangement Will mais sa sérénité ne dura pas… Le regard du jeune capitaine se posa sur les âmes en souffrance et il frémit. Celui qui était capable de faire une telle chose à d'autres hommes était certainement très dangereux…

- Bon sang Elizabeth j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… Murmura-t-il

- Oh elle le sait .. Ricana Ammand. Même si je doute qu'elle mesure tout les risques.. Voyez vous quand je vois ça je me dis que je préfère encore mon sort à celui qui les attend s'ils échouent…

Will baissa les yeux et serra le bastingage

- Papa … Prend la barre. Ordonna-t-il soudain.

Bill s'approcha de lui

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois … je dois essayer de trouver un moyen pour aller là bas… Prévenir Elizabeth. Répondit Will

- Tu ne le peux pas ! Calypso a été formelle ! S'exclama le vieux pirate, inquiet. Si tu désobéis tu deviendras comme Jones…

- Il y a toujours un moyen… Le tout c'est de le trouver. Rétorqua Will en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

Un sourire hésitant aux lèvres et une bouteille de rhum à la main, Elizabeth s'approcha de Jack. Le pirate n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis leur départ, se contentant de fixer l'horizon d'un regard froid qui l'inquiétait et la mettait mal à l'aise

- Cotton va reprendre la barre. Commença Elizabeth avec hésitations.

Jack s'écarta sans la regarder et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrepont, l'air contrarié

- D'accord… Murmura Elizabeth.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et lui tendit la bouteille de rhum avec un sourire.

- Je me suis dit que vous en auriez envie… Expliqua-t-elle

- Trop aimable. Il est pas empoisonné au moins ? Marmonna Jack en s'octroyant une large rasade sans la regarder

- Mon intuition me dit que quelque chose ne va pas …. Se força-t-elle à dire d'un ton léger

Jack lui lança un regard hostile et Elizabeth soupira

- Jack… je sais que vous m'en voulez pour .. Pour le Pearl mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Cette fois le pirate réagit et répondit avec ironie

- Oh … Vraiment trésor ? Vos justifications manquent cruellement d'originalité… Quand au choix il me semble que vous l'aviez. Hector ou moi !

Elizabeth soupira

- Jack, je sais ce que .. Ce que le Pearl représente pour vous mais…

- Mais cela compte moins à vos yeux que de pouvoir vous faire appeler Madame Turner. Ragea Jack.

Elizabeth le fixa droit dans les yeux

- Oui.

Un sourire ironique échappa à Jack

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez égoïste..

Elizabeth sourit légèrement

- Mais c'est une qualité pour vous non ?

Jack se leva et se pencha sur elle, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille

- Pas lorsqu'elle s'accompagne de la stupidité trésor … La seule chose que vous avez réussi à faire c'est de prouver au monde que vous êtes la veuve de ce cher William

Touchée, Elizabeth frémit

- Will est toujours en vie …

- Mais il n'appartient plus à notre monde … Il est mort lorsqu'il est devenu capitaine … Vous avez offert le Pearl à Barbossa pour l'indicible plaisir de vous être appelée Madame Turner durant une heure. Maintenant si vous pouviez… Termina Jack en la chassant d'un geste. Je préfère boire mon rhum seul. Lui assena-t-il en s'éloignant

Restée seule, Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir désolé tandis qu'Angelica l'observait d'un air moqueur

- Vous vous y prenez mal pour le séduire… Enfin c'est pas comme si vous aviez une chance…

Elizabeth grinça des dents

- Je ne cherche pas à « séduire » Jack comme vous le dites… Mais à préserver notre amitié

Angelica éclata de rire en l'entendant

- Non mais vous croyez vraiment ce que vous racontez ou vous êtes juste hypocrite ?

Cette fois Elizabeth se leva et fit face à l'autre

- De quel droit me jugez vous ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous Angelica… Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui m'entête à poursuivre un homme qui de toute évidence ne me désire pas !

Angelica sourit d'un air satisfait qui donna envie à Elizabeth de la gifler

- Pourtant c'est précisément ce que vous venez de faire… « Oh Jack, j'ai pensé que vous auriez soif » Imita-t-elle en prenant un accent aristocratique

Elizabeth la fixa furieuse

- Vous et vos idées perverses ! Je suis mariée !

- Veuve … Corrigea Angelica d'un ton moqueur

- Et vous vous n'êtes pas mariée du tout ! Rétorqua Elizabeth. Vous n'êtes qu'une imbécile qui a couché avec Jack parce qu'il vous a fait croire qu'il vous avait épousée

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Angelica de blêmir

- Retire ça tout de suite blondinette

- Sûrement pas… Rétorqua Elizabeth ravie d'avoir trouvé son point faible.

Angelica tira nerveusement son épée

- Oh que si …

Un sourire mauvais échappa à Elizabeth tandis qu'elle sortait sa propre épée

- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !

Barbossa releva la tête en les entendant et s'approcha

- Mais vous avez perdu la tête ! S'exclama-t-il

- La ferme ! Lui répondirent les deux femmes en croisant le fer

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle pense savoir se battre. Ironisa Angelica à l'adresse d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, folle de rage et attaqua brutalement, sans retenir ses coups

- La tuer … Ne nous aidera pas à trouver Teach ! S'exclama Barbossa en reculant, échappant de peu à un coup qui ne lui était pas destiné. Mais enfin pourquoi vous battez vous !

- Pour moi… Lâcha Jack à ses côtés, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui est stupide je te l'accorde puisque je peux bien les satisfaire toutes les deux..

Hector leva les yeux au ciel

- Sparrow …. A ce propos je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Jack s'écarta prudemment et lui fit un large sourire

- Et si on profitait du spectacle plutôt …

A cet instant, Elizabeth se jeta sur Angelica qui fendit de justesse

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment cette teigne a pu apprendre à se battre ! Ragea-t-elle

- Je me suis entraînée avec mon fiancé. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Trois heures par jour pendant un an

Angelica la repoussa et sourit moqueusement

- Pas étonnant que tu sois si frustrée blondinette

- Oh ! Ragea Elizabeth tandis que l'autre se précipitait vers elle

De leur côté, Jack et Hector observaient toujours la scène remettant le règlement de leur compte à plus tard.

- On les arrête ou on attend qu'elles se fatiguent ? Demanda Jack

Barbossa croqua nonchalamment dans une pomme et lui lança un regard éloquent

- T'en aurais pas une pour moi dit ? Plaida Jack

- Tu peux crever… Répondit Barbossa

- Je me disais aussi… Soupira Jack

Angelica poussa un cri de victoire alors qu'elle se précipitait sur Elizabeth. Voyant le danger, la jeune femme se baissa rapidement et s'empara d'un sac de poudre qui traînait sur le pont (omission due à une énième fainéantise de Pintel et Ragetti ). Sans réfléchir elle s'en servit pour frapper Angelica, la désarmant grâce à la violence de son attaque et la jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le pont.

- Voilà… Haleta Elizabeth en posant sa lame sur la gorge de l'autre. Autre chose Angelica ?

La pirate grinça des dents et soutint son regard, furieuse de s'être laissée prendre par surprise. Ne cachant pas sa satisfaction, Elizabeth se pencha légèrement vers elle, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres

- Il n'y a pas qu'à l'épée que je peux vous battre Angelica… Croyez moi si je voulais séduire Jack… Ça serait fait depuis longtemps…Murmura-t-elle

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre.. Rétorqua Angelica sur le même ton

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment et ce fut le bruit que fit la pomme de Barbossa en tombant sur le pont et l'éclat de rire de Jack, bientôt imité par le reste de l'équipage qui les sortit de leur duel

- Quoi ? Ragea Elizabeth en se retournant vers eux, rougissant en prenant conscience que la scène n'avait visiblement échappé à personne

- Oh .. Rien .. Ironisa Jack. Je me demandais juste comment vous alliez nettoyer tout ça

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur Angelica qui était couverte d'une poudre noire et s'avisa qu'elle était dans le même état.

- Vous devriez prendre un bain toutes nues… Se moqua Jack. On vous promet de pas regarder …

- Oh vous.. Ragea Elizabeth tandis qu'Angelica écartait sa lame d'un geste agacé .

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle et lui tendit une main qu'Angelica dédaigna.

Elizabeth haussa les épaules sous la rebuffade

- Donnez donc un cap à Barbossa Angelica …. Comme ça on aura l'impression que vous servez à quelque chose … Ensuite vous nettoierez le pont. Ordonna-t-elle sans dissimuler le plaisir qu'un tel ordre lui procurait.

Angelica encaissa et lui lança un regard hostile

- T'as pas gagné Blondinette… Marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant toutefois aux côtés d'un Barbossa qui se retenait de rire tandis qu'Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la cabine d'un pas furieux

- Bugger. Soupira Jack. Elle va être invivable après ça ….

- Laquelle ? Demanda Gibbs

- Les deux … Soupira Jack d'un ton désespéré.


	7. Désillusions

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros avec un petit point chez tout le monde (l'inconvénient des fics que j'appelle « chorales » faut tout le temps changer de POV… ou de perso dans ce cas. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 6**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, Cale **_

Les narines frémissantes, Blackbeard laissa la fumée souffreteuse envahir ses narines et ferma les yeux, affrontant sans le moindre remords les noirs desseins qui flottaient dans son esprit. A ses côtés, le loa psalmodia dans une langue rauque, venue des âges reculés la formule de protection qui donnerait à son maître les capacités et la force nécessaires pour les mener tout deux à l'accomplissement de leurs projets.

Lorsque le loa eut terminé de nouer son sort, Blackbeard ouvrit les yeux.

- Teague a mobilisé les siens…

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu espérais ?

- Si. Mais il me semble sentir comme une présence… Quelque chose qui était absent depuis des années….

- Il a rappelé son loa. Confirma le sorcier. Ce sont ses charmes que tu ressens. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Il est loin de disposer des mêmes ressources que moi.

Blackbeard ne put retenir un ricanement

- Teague a toujours été un tendre… Il se refuse à utiliser les âmes… C'est-ce qui le perdra… et sa Confrérie avec lui.

Le loa se contenta d'hocher la tête et Blackbeard se tourna vers lui.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu … Angelica doit avoir rejoint la bande d'imbéciles que Teague appelle pirates… Assure toi qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Utilise les âmes pour les attaquer. Eux. La Compagnie. Le Hollandais Volant. Qu'ils soient tous trop occupés à découvrir ma puissance pour se poser des questions…

_**Le Hollandais Volant, Autre monde**_

Les poings serrés, Will mit une chaloupe à la mer, ignorant les protestations de Bill

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça William ! Même pour une heure, tu n'en as pas le droit …

- Le Hollandais Volant doit guider les âmes. Mais rien ne dit que je doive rester sans cesse à bord. Les morts sont nombreux . Ils sont toujours plus nombreux, à chacun de nos passages. Constata tristement Will. Fait les embarquer. Je serais de retour à temps pour les guider jusqu'au repos.

Bill secoua la tête, découragé

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça … Si tu ne revenais pas à temps ou bien .. Si tu te retrouverais bloqué dans l'autre monde, rien ne te protégerais de la fureur de Calypso

Will abattit son point sur le bastingage et tourna des yeux flamboyants de colère vers son père

- Que m'importe Calypso face au fait de savoir qu'Elizabeth est en danger !

Bill soupira lourdement

- Je sais William… Tu l'aimes. Mais elle n'est pas seule… Et même si elle ignore l'importance du danger, je ne doute pas que Jack le sache lui…

- Jack… Cracha presque Will. Depuis quand peut on lui faire confiance ? Il m'a sauvé la vie … c'est vrai. Mais je le connais assez pour savoir que s'il avait à choisir entre Elizabeth et son intérêt… Il choisirait le second quitte à la mettre en danger.

Bill secoua la tête, non dupe des raisons réelles pour lesquelles Will voulait prendre le risque d'être maudit.

- Ce qui t'ennuie c'est qu'elle soit avec lui…

- J'ai confiance en Elizabeth ! Répliqua Will avec fougue. Mais pas en Jack. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sombre en enjambant le bastingage

- Si tu y vas .. Elle croira que c'est en elle que tu n'as pas confiance. Argua Bill, à bout d'idées.

- Je préfère cela à avoir un jour à la prendre à notre bord ou pire .. À la voir parmi ceux là… Répondit Will en désignant les âmes damnées avant de descendre vers la chaloupe

- William !

Le jeune capitaine ne se retourna pas et Bill n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder s'éloigner et se rapprocher inexorablement de la frontière qu'il ne devait pas franchir. Le Bottier baissa les yeux, l'angoisse lui serrant le cœur avant de les relever en entendant le cri de colère de Will. Bouche bée, le pirate comprit rapidement qu'à l'inverse des âmes prisonnières qui ne pouvaient venir trouver leur repos, William était lui incapable de passer de l'autre côté…

Debout dans sa petite embarcation, Will tenta une nouvelle fois de franchir le passage mais un mur invisible l'en empêcha, le rejetant rudement dans sa chaloupe sous l'œil torve des âmes

- Je ne comprends pas .. Maugréa le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible, les âmes en souffrance commencèrent brusquement à s'agiter… Médusé, Will vit certaines disparaître tandis que les autres se jetaient sur les innocents qui attendaient leur ultime passage

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Will en entendant les premiers gémissements de terreur des malheureux que les fantômes pinçaient et torturaient

- Will ! Revient Will ! S'écria Bill

Will jeta un regard rempli d'impuissance et hoqueta en voyant l'une des âmes dont il avait la garde se faire déchiqueter par plusieurs de celles que Blackbeard avait en son pouvoir.

- Les canons ! Arme les canons ! Hurla Will à son père en ramant à présent le plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers le Hollandais Volant

Bill obtempéra tandis que Will se hissait à bord

- Les canons …Pointez les sur eux ! Ordonna Will en priant pour que la menace soit suffisamment précise pour que les âmes cessent leur attaque

Un hoquet de dégoût lui échappa en voyant l'âme d'une femme hurler, tandis que les autres la dévoraient

- Will ? Demanda Bill en posant un regard effaré sur les âmes

Le jeune capitaine ferma rapidement les yeux, cherchant ce qu'il devait faire…. Finalement il se résigna alors que de nouveaux cris s'élevaient

- Tirez. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je pense que nos canons ne blesseront pas ceux qui sont déjà morts… En revanche ça peut empêcher les autres de les dévorer … Enfin j'espère…

Bill obéit et les triples canons déchargèrent leurs boulets, désagrégeant les âmes sinistres qui se recomposèrent aussitôt .

- Venez ! Hurla Will à ceux qu'il devait guider.

A ses côtés, Bill donna l'ordre de tirer une nouvelle salve, à présent certain que leurs canons ne faisaient de mal à personne, la riposte offrant simplement de précieuses minutes à ceux qui étaient là pour rejoindre le repos

- Ça marche… Sourit il à Will

Contrairement à ses attentes, ce dernier ne sourit pas

- Oui… Mais pour combien de temps ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton funèbre.

_**Queen Anne's Revenge, Pont**_

Philip, assis à même le sol, faisait mine de ranger des cordages tout en suivant avec attention la conversation des deux marins debout non loin de lui. En effet, depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jolie Syréna, le jeune missionnaire mettait un point d'honneur à espionner ses compagnons, cherchant à glaner au fil des conversations des indications qui lui permettraient de sauver sa belle quand bien même il devrait pour cela mettre en danger son âme immortelle, sa seule possession en ce bas monde. Cette perspective l'horrifiait indubitablement mais il s'y était toutefois préparé. Après tout que valait son âme au regard de la liberté de sa si merveilleuse chanteuse ?

Cependant et malgré tout ses efforts, Philip était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas appris grand-chose… Une conversation dûment espionnée entre Davies et Teach lui avait tout au plus appris que Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa étaient des pirates rivaux ( raison pour laquelle, Blackbeard continuait à mener ses attaques en leur nom, quoique le nombre de celles-ci ait diminué depuis quelques jours) et qu'ils possédaient tout deux une moitié d'une mystérieuse carte que Blackbeard désirait absolument posséder.

Lorsqu'il avait eu connaissance de ceci, Philip avait caressé l'idée de proposer ses services au redoutable pirate et de lui ramener la carte en échange de la liberté de Syréna ( le métier d'acteur auquel s'était adonné Philip dans une autre vie s'était souvent accompagné d'activités de coupe bourse et autres larcins lorsque le public avait été particulièrement pingre ou peu fourni, ce que Dieu lui pardonnerait sans nul doute au vu de son repentir… ) mais il n'en avait rien fait… Après tout si les choses avaient été aussi simples, un pirate comme Blackbeard avait certainement ses propres ressources sans avoir besoin de ses services… Et puis le fait qu'il veuille la carte avait peut être un rapport avec Syréna… Il avait donc jugé plus sûr de faire mine de continuer à tout ignorer…

Trop absorbé par ses activités d'espion, Philip ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Davies, lequel l'observait depuis maintenant de nombreuses minutes… Le front du second se plissa de contrariété et il s'approcha à pas de loup avant de saisir Philip par le col pour le relever sans douceur

- A quoi tu joues Phil ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiétante tandis que le jeune homme protestait

- A rien Monsieur. Répondit Philip aussi innocemment qu'il pouvait. Je rangeais les cordages.

Davies soupira

- Phil… Tu as bien fait d'abandonner la comédie… Tu excelles peut être dans les simulacres de duel et autres mais tu n'es pas très bon menteur. Tu écoutais ces hommes…

Philip cherchait une excuse mais l'autre continua

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je constate que tu nous espionnes. Alors dis moi .. Qui t'envoie ? La Confrérie ?

Philip secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance sans forcer cette dernière : il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque Confrérie (hormis celle de la « cacasse à cul nu » qu'il avait découvert dans un endroit reculé du royaume de France mais il doutait que ce soit de celle-ci dont l'autre parlait)

- Tant mieux… Soupira Davies. Si ça avait été le cas, nous aurions été obligé de te tuer. Le Capitaine aime pas trop les hommes du vieux Teague.

Là Philip ne comprit pas … Teach n'aimait pas ses propres hommes ? Passant sur cette étrangeté, Philip saisit l'occasion pour poser une question

- Barbossa et Sparrow font partie de cette Confrérie ?

Davies blêmit

- Où as-tu entendu ces noms ?

- Ce sont ceux que vous donnez pour vôtres durant les abordages… Souligna Philip

Davies soupira

- Oui c'est vrai… Bof après tout , tout le monde le sait … Barbossa et Sparrow sont des Seigneurs de la Confrérie des pirates. Et le Capitaine n'aime pas la Confrérie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Phil… Je vais te donner un bon conseil… Arrête de poser des questions dont les réponses ne t'apporteront que des ennuis et qu'il est inutile que tu aies.

- Cela c'est à moi d'en juger. Rétorqua Philip, agacé.

- Phil… le fait que le capitaine trouve pratique de te garder sous la main ne signifie pas que tu es irremplaçable. Lui asséna Davies.

Philip ne répondit pas, surpris d'apprendre que Blackbeard avait besoin de lui, il hésita quelques secondes à poser de nouvelles questions puis opta pour la sagesse. Il en avait déjà appris plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré

- Oui M'sieur Davies. Dites… Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Syréna ? Demanda-t-il à la place, n'ayant pas vue la jolie chanteuse depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui le mettait au supplice

Davies secoua la tête d'air las

- Quand le capitaine l'aura décidé… Mais à ta place je ne serais pas aussi pressé de voir cette charogne. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant

- Cela aussi c'est à moi d'en décider… Siffla Philip entre ses dents avant de se remettre au travail.

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth, à présent vêtue d'une ample chemise blanche et d'un pantalon qui tenait difficilement autour de sa taille releva le nez en voyant entrer Barbossa, suivi de peu par Angelica.

- Vous avez un cap ? Demanda la jeune femme à Barbossa, évitant soigneusement Angelica

- Oui Miss Blondinette frustrée. Répondit cette dernière.

Elizabeth serra les dents et fixa la femme

- Allez nettoyer le pont Angelica. Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas. Et dites à Jack de nous rejoindre

- Oh … Vous voulez faire ça à trois ? Se moqua Angelica. Enfin en même temps vous avez du temps à rattraper on dirait …

Je la hais … Songea Elizabeth en se levant

- Le pont Angelica. Maintenant. Ou les fers pour le restant du voyage… A vous de choisir. Déclara-t-elle calmement

- Oh … Un capitaine né. Se moqua Angelica. C'est dans les salons de votre père que vous avez appris ça ?

- Non c'est à la barre de l'Empress. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Maintenant disparaissez avant que je ne pense plus avant au fait qu'à présent que nous avons un cap pour trouver votre père vous conserver en vie n'est plus nécessaire…

Angelica se crispa et la fixa

- Quelle mégère… Pas étonnant que votre mari préfère ne revenir qu'une fois tout les dix ans…

Elizabeth inspira profondément et se força au calme, ne voulant pas donner à l'autre le plaisir de la voir se mettre en colère, ce qu'elle cherchait de toute évidence

- Sortez Angelica. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix dure tandis que, se désintéressant totalement de la conversation, Barbossa croquait dans une des pommes qui traînaient sur la table

Angelica se crispa et obéit, comprenant que malgré tout son mépris l'autre ne plaisantait pas : elle n'hésiterait pas à la tuer ( ou du moins à essayer de le faire) Elle sortit donc d'un pas rapide, claquant la porte derrière elle

- Dites à Jack de nous rejoindre ! Lança Elizabeth dans son dos

_**Le Black Pearl, Pont**_

Angelica traversa le pont d'un pas rapide, marmonnant les paroles de l'autre fille

- « Dites à Jack de nous rejoindre » Minauda-t-elle avant de laisser exploser sa colère. Sale petite garce !

- Oh j'en déduis que tu viens de voir Elizabeth. Ironisa Jack à ses côtés.

Angelica se retourna vers lui, furieuse

- Oh toi…

- Allons trésor c'est pas comme ça qu'une femme doit parler à son mari. La reprit Jack d'un ton amusé. Sérieusement Angie … Si j'avais su que tu avais pris toute cette histoire au sérieux …

- Quoi ? Ragea la jeune femme. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?

Jack parut réfléchir un instant à la question et sourit

- Si… Déclara-t-il. Puisque te faire croire que nous étions mariés était le seul moyen pour que tu daignes me dire où se trouvait ta carte . En revanche si j'avais su à quel point le trésor auquel elle menait était si décevant… je me serais contenté de la nuit… Souffla Jack. Et pour ça .. Pas besoin d'échange de vœux non ?

Angelica détourna le visage, dévorée par le besoin de le frapper et se força au calme

- Désolée que tu aies trouvé le trésor décevant … Mais aussi décevant qu'il soit c'était le mien !

- Pourquoi remuer le passé ? Lui demanda Jack avec un grand sourire.

Angelica ne répondit pas, les souvenirs de sa déconvenue matinale affluant à sa mémoire tout comme sa rage en découvrant que Jack s'était moqué d'elle. Pour dire vrai, elle aurait pu lui pardonner le vol… mais jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de s'être moqué d'elle. Cependant, plus que jamais consciente qu'Elizabeth Swann n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle si elle en avait l'occasion l'empêchant ainsi d'obtenir l'immortalité, elle se tourna vers Jack

- Soit Jack… Après tout c'était il y a longtemps. Fit elle mine de capituler.

Le pirate sourit joyeusement et s'approcha d'elle

- Beaucoup trop longtemps si tu veux mon avis Angie…. Allons mis à part ce petit .. Disons désagrément, ça a toujours bien marché entre toi et moi… Souffla-t-il

- Oh oui … Ironisa Angelica. Pour une nuit !

- Une nuit avec le Capitaine Sparrow en vaut dix autres, que dis je cent avec un autre trésor ! Pavoisa Jack.

La pirate retint la brusque nausée qui lui venait et lui offrit un visage charmeur

- C'est pas faux … Mais il me semblait que tu avais envie de goûter à cette .. Fille

Jack sourit

- Elizabeth ? Elle est jolie mais sans aucune mesure avec toi trésor… Et puis l'une n'empêche pas l'autre… Tenta Jack

- Pour moi si. Rétorqua Angelica.

- Tu la détestes hein. Ne put s'empêcher de relever Jack

Angelica haussa les épaules inconsciente tout comme Jack de la présence d'Elizabeth derrière eux depuis de nombreuses minutes, la jeune femme ayant rapidement perdu patience en ne voyant pas Jack venir et suivant avec une horreur grandissante leur échange Pris dans leur conversation, aucun des deux n'y pris garde.

- Angie… Ce n'est qu'une gamine … Souffla Jack. Capricieuse… et totalement inexpérimentée …

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as élue Roi des Pirates ? Ragea Angelica.

- Oui. Reconnut Jack. Entre autres choses… Et parce qu'elle est facile à manipuler … Contrairement à toi… ou à moi Souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Angelica.

La jeune femme sourit

- Elle n'a rien de commun avec nous.

- Non … nous nous ressemblons trop toi et moi… Susurra Jack. Moi et toi… Nous deux…

Derrière le couple, Elizabeth retint un hoquet en l'entendant et la jeune femme serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte tandis qu'Angelica répondait

- Arrête avec ton boniment Jack… Tu dis ça à toutes les filles avec qui tu veux coucher

Jack éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle, séducteur

- Tu m'as percé à jour … Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai envie de te prendre .. Ici .. Sur le champ, à même le pont de ce navire Angie…

Angelica s'apprêtait à le remettre vertement en place lorsque dans son mouvement elle aperçut Elizabeth, dont le visage semblait tétanisé

- Quoique tu aies envie de me faire trésor, il me semble que la Blondinette veut que tu lui fasses en premier. Se moqua-t-elle.

Jack s'immobilisa

- Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il en se retournant brutalement

Elizabeth baissa rapidement les yeux, rageant de sentir le regard ironique d'Angelica sur elle

- Si vous avez terminé… J'aimerais vous voir dans ma cabine. Sur le champ moi aussi. Déclara la jeune femme en tournant les talons, se sentant prête à exploser et évitant par conséquent de relever les attaques d'Angelica

- Dommage .. Commenta Angelica en riant tandis que Jack levait les yeux au ciel

- A vos ordres Votre Altesse… Soupira-t-il avant de la suivre

_**Le Black Pearl, Cabine du Capitaine**_

Barbossa qui était occupé à fouiller les maigres affaires d'Elizabeth en son absence ne s'arrêta même pas lorsque la jeune femme franchit le seuil, suivie par un Jack légèrement embarrassé.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Barbossa. Le cœur de Will n'est pas ici. Lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton hargneux

- On ne perd rien à essayer. Répondit le pirate. Où est il ?

- Si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire… Ragea Elizabeth en s'asseyant, encore sous le choc de la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre et qui lui laissait un mélange de rage et d'amertume au cœur.

- T'as pas vu du rhum ? Demanda Jack à Barbossa.

Elizabeth les observa tout les deux et se força à reprendre d'un ton détaché

- Pas de rhum jusqu'à nouvel ordre

- Vous voulez vraiment ma mort ! S'insurgea Jack

- La ferme. Répliqua méchamment Elizabeth. Le rhum vous rend encore plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes déjà alors vous en priver est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire

Barbossa ricana et Jack lui lança un regard mauvais

Avant que les deux autres n'en viennent aux mains, Elizabeth prit la parole d'une voix sèche

- Lequel d'entre vous possède les cartes de Sao Feng ?

- Lui ! Répondirent au même moment les deux hommes en désignant l'autre.

Elizabeth soupira.

- J'en déduis que vous en avez chacun un morceau. Remettez le moi.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Jack

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ! S'insurgea Barbossa

Elizabeth se leva, laissant libre court à sa colère

- D'une part parce que c'est un ordre et d'autre part parce que je ne veux pas vous voir vous chamailler comme des gamins pour cette foutue carte alors que nous avons un ennemi à affronter !

- Comme vous avec Madame Sparrow ? Susurra Barbossa

- Bien dit l'ami ! S'exclama Jack avant de reculer sous le regard noir de son ancien second. Désolé… l'habitude. Expliqua-t-il.

- Je ne me chamaille pas avec Angelica. Asséna Elizabeth. J'ai juste hâte d'en être débarrassée

- Pourquoi ne la débarquez vous pas ? Suggéra Barbossa sous le regard effaré de Jack.

Elizabeth grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais elle avait encore en mémoire le sage avertissement de Teague aussi soupira-t-elle

- Je préfère la garder. Qui sait, elle fera peut être un bon moyen de pression face à Blackbeard …

- Bien dit ! Approuva à nouveau Jack. Toujours avoir un moyen de pression

Elizabeth lui lança un regard haineux

- N'essayez pas de m'amadouer Jack. Je ne suis pas si facile à manipuler que vous semblez le croire. Pour l'instant la carte Messieurs.

Aucun des deux ne bougea et Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel

- Je ne compte pas me sauver avec !

-D'accord mais il la donne en premier ! S'exclama Jack en désignant Barbossa

Ce dernier soupira et les trois pirates se jaugèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que Barbossa finisse par capituler à contre cœur.

Lentement, il souleva son chapeau à larges bords et en explora le fond, exhumant la carte soigneusement pliée

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'entêtes à porter des chapeaux aussi ridicules ! S'exclama Jack . Je me disais aussi…

Barbossa se retourna vers lui

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te…

- A vous Jack. Le coupa Elizabeth.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Lui demanda le pirate d'un ton joueur.

- Il me semble avoir été claire. Rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix tranchante. La carte ou les cales.

- Vous êtes dure en affaires trésor. Commenta Jack en se débarrassant de l'un de ses ceinturons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Elizabeth

Un regard quasi diabolique lui répondit et Jack laissa retomber sa seconde ceinture sur le sol, ses mains défaisant rapidement son fut

- Et bien comme Barbossa j'ai tendance à utiliser les parties les plus imposantes de ma personne pour dissimuler ce qui doit l'être. Expliqua-t-il en laissant retomber son pantalon à terre.

Barbossa regarda dans la pièce avec agacement tandis qu'Elizabeth rougissait violement et détournait les yeux une seconde plus tard que la décence l'exigeait

- Rhabillez vous Jack.. Souffla-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Jack leur lança un regard étonné avant d'avancer vers le bureau

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous gêne … Certes il donne un peu du gîte à tribord mais ça c'est quand les voiles sont hissées haut ce qui n'est pas le cas ici et ..

- Pour l'amour du ciel rhabillez vous Jack ! Explosa Elizabeth en lui lançant un regard furibond avant le détourner à nouveau, embarrassée.

Un petit soupir déçu échappa à Jack et il déposa la carte sur la table avant de remonter son fut

- Voilà votre Grâce.. Ce qui vous cause une telle peur est bien à l'abri … Commenta Jack

Elizabeth ramassa les deux parties de la carte d'une main qui tremblait légèrement et lui tendit celle qu'Angelica avait aidé à faire Barbossa

- Suivez ce cap. Et sortez. Ordonna-t-elle.

Écœuré par le tour pris par les événements, Barbossa ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dehors.

_**Le Black Pearl, Pont **_

Angelica regarda sortir Barbossa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Oh … Miss Blondinette qui a le cul en feu n'a pas voulu de vous ? Ironisa-t-elle devant son air furieux

Barbossa sursauta et s'approcha d'elle

- Non. Pour votre gouverne sachez que ce qu'elle voulait ce n'était ni plus ni moins que les cartes menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence !

A cette mention Angelica blêmit

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi diable les avoir données à cette punaise !

Barbossa ne répondit pas, conscient que l'autre aurait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il préférait les voir entre les mains d'Elizabeth plutôt qu'entre celles de Sparrow… Après tout Elizabeth lui avait déjà offert le Pearl et il ne doutait pas que les cartes suivraient le moment venu… Quitte à faire semblant d'être d'accord pour partager avec elle. En fait, il les aurait données au Diable en personne si cela lui avait donné l'assurance que Jack ne les aurait pas ….

_**Le Black Pearl, cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth fixa Jack qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, se contentant de la regarder en souriant

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de sortir. Ragea la jeune femme. Seriez vous devenu brutalement sourd Jack ?

- Pas plus sourd qu'aveugle. Rétorqua Jack en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres. Et j'ai vu la manière dont vous avez regardé ma cachette… Vous aimeriez bien la toucher hein… Souffla Jack en s'approchant d'elle

Cette fois la jeune femme laissa libre court à la rage qui bouillonnait en elle depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation du pirate avec Angelica et leva la main pour le frapper

Une poigne de fer retint sa main et Jack la fixa

- Ça me désole de vous dire ça mais vous n'êtes pas très douée en préliminaires trésor…

- Et vous pas très original dans vos approches de toute évidence ! Ragea Elizabeth

Jack la relâcha avec un sourire satisfait

- Nous y voilà… Je me demandais ce que vous aviez entendu au juste …

Elizabeth rougit encore plus furieuse de s'être trahie aussi facilement

- Pour la dernière fois sortez de ma cabine Jack .

- Pourquoi ? Ironisa le pirate. Vous avez peur de succomber et de vous jeter dans mes bras pour que je vous offre ce que vous désirez tellement ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche, soufflée par sa prétention avant de se reprendre

- La seule chose que je désire Jack (à l'exception des bras de mon mari) c'est que vous sortiez d'ici !

- Vous en êtes certaine ? Murmura Jack. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Que je sorte ? Ou alors…. Commença-t-il en s'approchant, leurs lèvres se frôlant

Elizabeth sourit légèrement avant de reculer, un éclat dur dans le regard

- Désolée Jack… Mais une fois était plus suffisante… Ironisa-t-elle

Jack sourit moqueusement et s'écarta dans un simulacre de révérence

- Faites moi donc appeler quand vous aurez changé d'avis trésor … Je vous promets de venir si je ne suis pas trop occupé …

- N'y comptez pas. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Quand à vos occupations c'est le cadet de mes soucis… Retournez donc voir votre « femme » je suis certaine qu'elle n'attend que ça. Cracha-t-elle

- Tant pis pour vous … Soupira Jack avec exagération avant de sortir .

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bouteille de rhum qu'elle avait cachée pour les grandes occasions et la déboucha nerveusement

- Maudits pirates… Ragea-t-elle avant de s'accorder une large rasade.


	8. Attaques

_**Bien ..Voici donc la suite avec toujours les changements de POV ou du moins de localisation auxquels vous devez être habitués (hem) Un chapitre qui permet de rentrer un peu plus activement dans l'histoire … Et donc moins léger même si les amateurs de cocasse devraient eux aussi trouver leur compte ( enfin je crois) Pour le reste et … bien chassez mon naturel il revient au galop… Par conséquent l'histoire s'assombrit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 7**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine**_

Philip pénétra dans la cabine, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Après tellement de jours passés à attendre, il avait enfin reçu le seul ordre qui n'en était pas un à ses yeux: porter son repas à Syréna. La gorge serrée par l'émotion à l'idée de la revoir enfin, le jeune homme tendit le plat fumant qu'il tenait.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Syréna s'approcha doucement de lui, ses écailles bleutées chatoyant de milles nuances improbables à la lueur de la bougie que portait le jeune homme

_- Philip … Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix de gorge_

_- Vous vous souvenez de mon nom…Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix émerveillée _

- Oui… Comment pourrais je oublier mon gentil Philip… Souffla la sirène

A son grand plaisir, Philip se troubla un peu plus et lui tendit le plat

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger…

Syréna hésita… Elle avait faim. Mais elle avait aussi envie de s'amuser… Et le jeune Philip était le partenaire parfait pour tester son charme. Finalement la faim l'emporta comme toujours sur l'amusement et la sirène entreprit de déchiqueter son plat de chair avec gourmandise. Fasciné, Philip suivit les mouvements de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que Syréna ne crache un morceau avec dégoût

- Une FEMELLE ! Rugit elle, ses écailles passant du bleu de l'océan à un rouge sang qui aurait suffit à affoler n'importe quel homme.

Philip lui ne s'en formalisa pas, trop amoureux de sa chanteuse pour comprendre à quel point elle était dangereuse.

- C'est toi qui a mis ça dans mon plat ! Rugit Syréna, le visage déformé par la haine

Philip retint son souffle brusquement excité par sa virulence qui aurait terrifié tout autre que lui

- Non… C'est le cuisinier… Moi je ne fais que vous l'amener

- Le cuisinier… Ragea Syréna. Va lui dire que je ne veux pas de femelles dans mes plats !

Dépité d'être ainsi congédié, Philip baissa la tête

- Oui…

Alors qu'il avançait vers la porte, la sirène s'avisa brutalement qu'en plus d'un repas gâché, elle risquait de perdre la seule chose sur laquelle elle pouvait exercer sa séduction. Séduction dont dépendait sa liberté future attendu qu'elle comptait sur le jeune imbécile pour lui transmettre des informations

- Attend Philip… Roucoula-t-elle, offrant à nouveau un visage charmeur ( ce qui n'était pas évident quand on avait aussi faim qu'elle)

Philip s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement

- Approche… Susurra Syréna.

Totalement sous le charme de ses grands yeux bleus, le jeune homme obéit et Syréna se glissa contre lui

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu as appris…

- Rien pour l'instant. Répondit piteusement Philip. Mais je vous ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir.

Syréna se força à contenir sa rage et glissa sa main dans l'échancrure de la chemise de Philip, savourant les battements de son cœur

- Raconte…

D'une voix tendue par le désir, Philip lui résuma brièvement ce qu'il avait appris tandis qu'elle griffait légèrement son torse de ses ongles, léchant ses doigts sur lesquels avaient perlé des gouttes de sang

- Les hommes de la Confrérie sont des porcs… Lui déclara-t-elle avec vigueur. Ils cherchent à prendre le contrôle des océans…

- Teach veut les détruire … Soupira Philip en sentant la main de la sirène descendre jusqu'à son bas ventre.

- Il est pire qu'eux… Murmura Syréna. Continue à observer Philip…

Philip la fixa, dévorant sa bouche aux lèvres roses surmontant des dents d'une blancheur parfaite.

- Oui… Bredouilla-t-il alors que son esprit élaborait des images d'une volupté quasi insoutenable

Syréna s'en douta et un sourire carnassier creusa ses fossettes

- Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas Philip ?

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, la dévorant. Dans ses bras, Syréna frétilla de bonheur avant de le repousser.

- Tu as envie de moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse de voir jusqu'où elle pouvait le pousser.

- Oui. Répondit Philip, le souffle court.

Syréna sourit de plus belle. Décidément elle prendrait son temps pour tuer celui-ci… Son admiration manifeste était sa seule consolation dans cette prison… Désireuse de jouer elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Philip, riant de sentir son érection brûlante contre sa paume

- Oh.. Gémit le jeune homme en tremblant

Syréna sourit et commença un lent va et vient sur lui

- Je ne peux pas te donner plus… Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton joueur. Mais si tu me libères.. Je chanterais pour toi… Et je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires

- Je… Ferais… Souffla Philip avant de se crisper, jaillissant dans sa main

Syréna ressortit sa main et l'observa, surprise de l'humidité qui la couvrait avant la porter à sa bouche, sa langue goûtant sa semence

- C'est délicieux… S'étonna-t-elle à demi

Philip haleta, rouge

- Je suis désolé… Souffla-t-il

Syréna passa la langue sur ses lèvres et se colla contre lui

- C'est donc ça que font ceux de ta race dans le corps des femmes ?

- Oui… Murmura Philip sans même penser à s'étonner qu'elle l'ignore

Syréna sourit de plus belle songeant que l'aventure lui avait au moins appris qu'il valait mieux leur donner leur plaisir avant de les tuer… Ça relevait de toute évidence le plat. Syréna lécha une nouvelle fois ses doigts et le fixa

- Tu m'en apporteras à chaque fois n'est-ce pas ?

Philip déglutit, encore tremblant du plaisir qu'il avait pris et n'osant croire à sa chance d'avoir été distingué entre tous

- Oui…

- Bien. Répondit Syréna avec coquetterie. Va dire à ce cuisinier que je n'aime pas les femelles maintenant… Et ramène moi des informations … Je te récompenserais… En attendant de chanter pour toi.

- Oui. Répondit Philip, complètement subjugué par la sirène

_**L'ile des Epaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

- Ils sont là…. Souffla le loa à Teague

Le vieux pirate stoppa net l'accord qu'il était en train de jouer et fixa l'extérieur, un sourire rusé sur les lèvres

- Je vois. Déclara-t-il en observant les âmes tourmentées qui se pressaient

- Je ne pourrais pas les contenir indéfiniment.. Souffla le loa

Teague reposa sa guitare et sourit à la tête réduite de sa seconde femme ( la première était maintenant en possession de Jack… Après tout c'était sa mère !)

- Et bien on dirait que le temps est venu de commencer à lever notre armée nous aussi … Commenta-t-il simplement avant de se remettre à jouer.

Le loa sursauta avant de s'incliner. Personne ne s'opposait au Capitaine Teague. Même pas lui.

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

Davies regarda Philip tandis que le jeune homme sortait de la cabine de la sirène, une expression émerveillée à la cause évidente sur le visage. N'y tenant plus le second franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui

- Phil ! Le secoua-t-il. Bon sang tu es aveugle ou quoi !

Philip posa un regard rêveur sur lui

- Syréna n'aime pas les femelles, elle a dit de le dire au cuisinier.

Davies, pourtant aguerri , retint une nausée

- Pour l'amour du ciel Philip ! Arrête avec ta Syréna ! C'est une dévoreuse de chair humaine ! Une _sirène…_ Elle attire des hommes grâce à son chant puis elle les mange ! C'est un monstre !

Philip serra les poings

- C'est vous les monstres ! A cause de vous … A cause de votre sorcellerie , elle est incapable de chanter

Davies soupira

- Phil … mon gars, si elle était capable de chanter ça ferait longtemps qu'elle t'aurait dévoré

- Elle m'aime ! S'insurgea Philip en le bousculant rudement. Jamais elle ne me ferait de mal

- Mais arrête ! Lui cria Davies que sa gâchette commençait à sérieusement démanger

La voix caverneuse de Blackbeard mit un terme à l'affrontement qui commençait

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Libérez Syréna ! Exigea Philip à qui la jouissance procurée par la sirène avait fait perdre tout contrôle

Blackbeard sourit. Le reste de l'équipage s'immobilisa, tremblant à l'idée du sort qui attendait l'impudent

- LIBEREZ SYRENA ! Hurla Philip trop furieux pour avoir peur

Blackbeard prit son temps pour répondre et finit par poser une main ferme sur son épaule

- Je libérerais ta bestiole… Et toi avec … Si tu obéis sans sourciller à mes ordres…

Décontenancé, Philip le fixa

- Parole de pirate. Ricana Blackbeard. Maintenant va récurer le pont avant que je ne change d'avis

Philip hésita… avant de se souvenir qu'il n'aurait rien à gagner en s'opposant à Teach hormis une balle entre les deux yeux. Il baissa donc la tête d'un air soumis et s'écarta.

Le voyant faire, Teach eut un sourire cruel

- Avec la langue petit comédien

Philip ne broncha pas et s'agenouilla sur le pont, léchant le bois. Pour Syréna il ferait n'importe quoi… Et après tout le Christ lui-même avait subi le chemin de croix non ?

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Lorsque l'assaut commença , Elizabeth, ivre morte était allongée sur son lit, rêvant de délices qui l'auraient fait rougir si la soudaineté de l'attaque l'avait autorisée à s'en souvenir. Au lieu de ça, elle fut tirée de son voluptueux sommeil par une main vigoureuse qui la secouait sans pitié

- C'est pas encore l'heure… Maugréa-t-elle en se retournant

Angelica la toisa avec mépris

- Bordel …. Elle est plus saoule que tout l'équipage réuni… En comptant Jack ! Déclara-t-elle à Barbossa

Le vieux pirate se rengorgea

- Dans ce cas je prends le commandement… Après tout c'est moi le capitaine !

- Toujours à l'affût d'une mutinerie hein vieux débris. Ironisa Jack en s'approchant du lit.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te battre ? Souligna Angelica

Jack haussa les épaules et ramassa la bouteille qui gisait sur le sol

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est donc là qu'elle était !

Tout en parlant Jack inclina la bouteille vers sa gorge avant de la regarder d'un air effaré

- Mais elle est vide !

Angelica et Barbossa échangèrent un regard blasé et Angelica désigna Elizabeth qui dormait toujours en dépit du vacarme

- Je crois que ce que tu cherches est dans Miss Blondinette bourrée…

Le visage de Jack se remplit de consternation et il se pencha sur Elizabeth

- Mais non ! Elle a pas fait ça

- Nul doute que tu sois prêt à aller chercher le rhum dans sa bouche… Se moqua Angelica

- Les âmes sont à nos trousses ! Hurla Gibbs depuis l'embrasure

Les trois autres se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui

- Bah venez ! Explosa Gibbs en ne les voyant pas bouger

- Allez y .. Les chassa Jack. Je reste avec Elizabeth

Angelica lui lança un regard méprisant tandis que Barbossa levait les yeux au ciel

- Ce que tu peux être lâche ! S'exclama la jeune femme

- Hmmm si tu veux. Répondit Jack en s'allongeant à côté d'Elizabeth tout en croisant les bras derrière la tête

- Sparrow … Maugréa Barbossa tandis qu'Elizabeth gémissait, posant un bras possessif sur le ventre de Jack

Gibbs passa à nouveau la tête dans l'embrasure

- Ça urge là ! Capitaine que fait on ?

Jack se releva brutalement à l'appellation de « capitaine »

- On fuit

- On se bat . Ordonna au même moment Barbossa

- On dort… Soupira Elizabeth que le brusque mouvement de Jack avait à demi réveillée

- Complètement ivre…. Marmonna Angelica en la toisant

- C'est marrant hein … S'amusa Jack avant de se précipiter sur le pont. Les voiles tout on fait demi tour

- Les canons ! On les canarde ! Ordonna Barbossa au même moment

- Non on s'en va !

- On les canarde !

- On s'en va !

Angelica soupira lourdement tandis que les âmes de Blackbeard s'en donnaient à cœur joie . La rage au ventre, la jeune femme s'empara du seau d'eau que Pintel et Ragetti faisaient semblant d'utiliser pour laver le pont avant l'attaque

- Hé c'est not' seau ! Geignit Ragetti

- La ferme . Rétorqua Angelica en emportant le seau, passant devant les deux pirates qui continuaient à se disputer tandis que les âmes s'attaquaient aux marins.

La jeune femme retint un sourire en constatant qu'elle était mystérieusement épargnée par l'attaque et poussa la porte de la cabine d'Elizabeth

Sans la moindre hésitation elle lui jeta le contenu du seau au visage. Elizabeth, cette fois ci bien réveillée, lui lança un regard furieux

- Mais vous êtes folle !

Angelica détourna le visage écoeurée alors que l'autre lui soufflait son haleine chargée de rhum au visage

- Désolée blondinette mais on est attaqués là …

Elizabeth bondit sur ses pieds avant de s'appuyer contre le mur

- J'ai la tête qui tourne

- Et le bateau tangue c'est normal… Surtout vu tout ce que vous avez bu

Elizabeth chancela légèrement et se reprit

- Pas bu. Déclara-t-elle en tirant maladroitement son sabre. On y va…

- C'est pas vrai… Ragea Angelica en la suivant

Une fois sur le pont, Elizabeth regarda les âmes médusée..

- C'est quoi ?

- Bon sang. Ragea Angelica . Mais vous n'êtes vraiment bonne à rien ! C'est des âmes qui nous attaquent

- Oh….

- Oui « oh » que fait on ?

- Mais … j'en sais rien..

- Et ça se dit Roi des pirates.. Soupira Angelica. Hissez les voiles on s'arrache !

A cet instant, une âme se rua sur Elizabeth qui poussa un cri tandis qu'Angelica ne bougeait pas. Voyant ça Jack se précipita, embrochant proprement l'âme qui recula avec un couinement et attira Elizabeth contre lui

- Crétin… Marmonna Angelica

Jack haussa les épaules tandis qu'Elizabeth le repoussait

- J'ai pas besoin de vous !

- Lizzie … Soupira Jack

Elizabeth le fixa, furieuse

- Nan pas de Lizzie , d'Angie ou de je ne sais quelle Annie ! Sale pirate ! Explosa-t-elle en le giflant

- Mais … mais je l'ai pas méritée celle-ci ! S'outragea Jack

- Bien sûr que si. Se moqua Angelica

Barbossa, complètement échevelé et le chapeau de travers, arriva à ce moment là

- Si vous pouviez m'aider … Râla-t-il

Angelica tira son épée, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres tandis que Jack soulevait Elizabeth et la posait sur son épaule

- Oui allez y … Moi je la recouche …

Elizabeth poussa un hurlement alors qu'il la portait vers sa cabine tandis que Barbossa regardait Angelica

- On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que nous….

- On dirait … Soupira t 'elle en se lançant à l'attaque

De son côté Jack avait fort à faire avec Elizabeth qui se débattait comme un beau diable

- Reposez moi espèce de sale pirate dégénéré

Jack soupira et la bascula sur son lit

- Du si bon rhum… Se désola-t-il

Elizabeth, furibonde l'attrapa par le col

- Vous n'aviez pas .. Pas le … le ..

- Droit ? Suggéra Jack

- C'est ça ! Triompha Elizabeth avant de blêmir

Jack soupira et lui fit un sourire séducteur

- On dirait que cette fois …. Je ne suis pas celui qui a abusé….

Elizabeth tangua quelques instants en tentant de rester assise avant de renoncer et de se laisser retomber sur le lit

- Il m'en faudrait plus pour coucher avec vous .. Beaucoup , beaucoup plus… Déclara-t-elle brutalement

- A peine … Souffla Jack en se penchant sur elle. Vous en crevez d'envie

Troublée, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et noua instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Jack sourit et pavoisa

- Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire mal…

Elizabeth secoua la tête

- Nan… J'ai pas envie de vous .. Jamais…

Jack glissa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit, sûr de lui

- Bien sur que si… Souffla-t-il

- Jack … Intervint Angelica depuis le seuil. Les âmes sont parties

Son intervention sortit Elizabeth du trouble dans lequel elle était et elle repoussa le pirate

- Votre femme vous appelle.

- Oh je m'en voudrais de vous priver de vous rappeler quel goût un homme a . Se moqua Angelica

Elizabeth la fixa d'un regard trouble

- M'en fiche de Jack Sparrow… C'est qu'un idiot

- Je suis toujours là et non je ne suis pas devenu sourd ! Ragea Jack

Barbossa soupira et entra dans la cabine

- Ils sont partis et pas grâce à vous …

- Ohhhhh Hector ! S'exclama Elizabeth d'un ton charmeur

- Quoi ? Glapit Jack

- Madame Turner … Sourit Barbossa en se rengorgeant.

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de pavoiser plus que déjà la jeune femme replongeait dans un sommeil lourd, peuplé de rêves étranges. Angelica souleva la bouteille de rhum et l'observa avec écoeurement

- Complètement saoule la Blondinette . Vraiment … Une riche idée de l'avoir élue comme Roi…

- Elle ne buvait pas quand j'ai voté pour elle ! Souligna Jack

Angelica reposa la bouteille, un mince sourire aux lèvres

- On ferait mieux de la laisser cuver son rhum… A moins bien sûr que l'un d'entre vous ne soit tenté par la seule chose passable qu'elle possède … Son corps.

Contre toute attente, Barbossa se racla la gorge

- Je vais la veiller

- Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! S'exclama Jack. Pense à Turner …

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça … Ironisa Barbossa

- C'était différent ! Elle m'a pris par surprise… S'exclama Jack

Angelica poussa un soupir agacé et les attrapa par le bras

- Non mais c'est pas possible qu'est-ce que cette garce vous a donc fait ! Ragea-t-elle en les poussant à l'extérieur

Ce fut Pintel qui lui répondit

- Bah elle est belle

- Et c'est la fille d'un gouverneur … Renchérit Ragetti

- Et elle est complètement saoule..

Angelica soupira

- Je commence à comprendre d'où vient le fait qu'on pense que les femmes portent malheur à bord d'un navire…

_**Comptoir de la Compagnie des Indes,Nassau**_

Le Commodore Groves baissa la tête avec résignation subissant depuis déjà plus d'une heure les invectives de Lord Hawks qui semblait ne pas avoir assez de mots pour qualifier son incompétence. Le jeune Commodore ne bronchait pas, se contentant de subir, conscient que l'autre n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Il avait bel et bien manqué l'opération qui visait à capturer les Seigneurs de la Piraterie

- Nous avons été plus qu'indulgents avec vous Groves ! Martela Hawks. Nous vous avons laissé le bénéfice du doute et nous avons attribué votre précédent échec à l'incompétence de Beckett … Mais je commence à penser que vous étiez bien assortis tout les deux.

Groves baissa un peu plus la tête, dissimulant sa rougeur tandis que l'autre continuait à l'agonir d'insultes

- Un lâche ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Par deux fois nous vous avons laissé le commandement de notre flotte et par deux fois vous avez ordonné un repli ! Un repli ! C'est le Royaume tout entier que vous déshonorez avec de tels ordres !

- Oui Lord Hawks. Soupira Groves qui voyait s'éloigner ses rêves de triomphe, en vérité après ça .. Un renvoi était sûrement le moindre des maux qui l'attendait

- En fait je commence à me demander si vous n'êtes pas un traître Groves … Continua Hawks, exprimant tout haut la conclusion à laquelle le jeune officier redoutait qu'il parvienne

- On en a coulé un… Argua faiblement Groves

- Un … Il en a coulé un alors que vous étiez une armée ! Le fleuron de la Navy !

- Ils nous ont pris par surprise My Lord… Sûrement y 'a-t-il un espion qui…

- Vous et moi étions les seuls à connaître la nature exacte de cette opération Groves. J'en déduis donc que si traître il y a ça ne peut être que vous …

Groves cherchait désespérément comment se défendre lorsque Greitzer se rua dans la pièce complètement paniqué

- Commodore ! On nous attaque

- De quel droit osez vous nous interrompre ! Rugit Hawks, furieux d'avoir été coupé dans son élan

- Du droit qu'on nous attaque … Répéta Greitzer visiblement terrifié

- Oh seigneur.. Une bande de couards… Voilà ce que vous êtes… Ragea Hawks en tirant le minuscule pistolet qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Je vais vous montrer comment se bat un homme moi !

**_Port de Nassau_**

Lord Hawks s'immobilisa net en découvrant devant lui une forme spectrale et grimaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que .. Cette diablerie… Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, déchargeant son arme dans le nouveau venu

Greitzer et Groves échangèrent un regard empli de terreur et Hawks poussa un hurlement lorsque la main blême du mort vivant se referma sur lui

- Enlevez moi ça ! Hurla-t-il.

Groves sortit son épée et l'abattit sur le bras de l'assaillant, sa lame rencontrant une faible résistance qu'elle traversa avec un bruit spongieux qui leur glaça le sang.

Hawks retomba sur le sol, sa perruque de travers tandis que la chose se tournait vers Groves, tout en redressant son bras

- Mon dieu… Souffla le jeune Commodore

- REPLI ! Hurla Hawks. On se barricade, repli, repli, repli , repli…

- Quoi ? S'étonna Groves en évitant de justesse une attaque de spectre

- Blackbeard… Souffla le spectre en transperçant l 'épaule de Groves qui s'effondra dans un cri

- Commodore ! S'exclama Greitzer en se précipitant sur lui.

Le jeune lieutenant poussa un hurlement de terreur en sentant quelque chose lui frôler la cuisse et baissa les yeux , découvrant une silhouette enfantine dans les yeux duquel brillait une lueur mauvaise

- Blackbeard… Martela ce qui ressemblait de très loin à un enfant

- Oh Seigneur ayez pitié de nous… Souffla Hawks en se signant

- Dieu n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Glapit Groves en se levant avec difficultés, son bras pendant avec un angle bizarre.

D'une main il tira le col de Greitzer et il s'engouffra dans les bureaux de la Compagnie

- La porte Lord Hawks ! Hurla-t-il

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd qui masqua à peine les hurlements de ceux qui étaient restés dehors

_**Comptoir de la Compagnie des Indes, Nassau**_

Lord Hawks s'épongea le front d'une main tremblante tandis que Groves tentait tant bien que mal d'ériger une barricade

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça …Souffla le Lord

- Je ne sais pas … Marmonna Groves en tentant de bander son bras.

Greitzer s'empressa de venir l'aider, le visage rempli de reconnaissance

- Vous m'avez sauvé… Merci , merci ..

A cet instant le bruit cessa complètement et un silence de mauvaise augure s'installa brutalement

- Ils sont partis ? Demanda Hawks d'une voix tremblante

Groves entrouvrit la porte et frémit en voyant le carnage qui s'étendait à perte de vue

- On dirait…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ! J'exige des explications ! Tempêta Hawks, retrouvant toute sa morgue à présent que le danger était passé

Les dents serrées sous l'effet de la douleur , Groves le regarda d'un air furieux

- Je ne sais pas ! Je peux vous dire que ce ne sont pas les hommes du Hollandais Volant

- Mais je me moque de ce que ça n'est pas ! Rugit Hawks . Et « Blackbeard » c'est quoi ça ?

Groves haussa les épaules (enfin une épaule ) en signe d'ignorance

- Moi… Je sais… Déclara d'une toute petite voix Greitzer

Hawks se désintéressa totalement de Groves pour se tourner vers le jeune lieutenant

- Et bien parlez !

- Bah son vrai nom est Edward Teach, c'est un pirate qui a été euh dégradé à un moment et exclu de la Confrérie parce que…

- Je ne vous demande pas un cours d'histoire de la piraterie Greitzer ! Fulmina Hawks

- Oui My Lord… Il n'a pas fait parlé de lui depuis très longtemps et …

_- Et bien on dirait que ça a changé ! Ragea Hawks. Trouvez le et prenez le .. S'il a quelque chose à voir avec ces … ces choses immondes qui nous ont attaqués il devra en répondre devant un tribunal !_

- On dit qu'il pratique le vaudou… Souffla Greitzer d'une toute petite voix

- Pfff le vaudou… Des contes d'indigènes attardés… Se moqua Hawks

Groves serra les dents et s'approcha de lui

- Peut être qu'il serait temps que nous commencions à croire aux contes des indigènes attardés Lord Hawks… Parce que sauf votre respect ce qui nous a attaqué ressemblait fort à ce qu'ils appellent « zombies »

Mal à l'aise, Hawks fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et se tourna à nouveau vers Greitzer

- Savez-vous où trouver ce Blackbeard ?

- Bah… On dit qu'il a un repère en pleine mer .. Une petite île et..

- Parfait. Le coupa Hawks. Oubliez Sparrow et Barbossa, ce Blackbeard devient notre priorité. Trouvez le et ramenez le Amiral Greitzer, le Commodore Groves vous secondera dans cette mission

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux

- Amiral ? Releva le premier Groves tandis que Greitzer évitait son regard

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Ragea Hawks. Greitzer devient Amiral à partir de maintenant… quand à vous remerciez les « zombies » d'avoir tué autant de nos valeureux soldats sans quoi je vous aurais jeté dehors !

Groves ne répondit pas et Greitzer lui jeta un regard désolé. Hawks reprit

- Maintenant mettez vous au travail… Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous explique à quel point la survie de vos deux carrières dépend de cette mission

- Non.. Répondirent les deux hommes sonnés avant de sortir

_**Port de Nassau**_

Greitzer posa un regard effaré sur le port en ruines, tremblant en voyant les corps dont certains avaient eu les membres tout bonnement arrachés, ne laissant derrière eux que de la chair rose vif accrochée à des os d'une blancheur écoeurante

- Commodore .. Que fait on ? Balbutia-t-il

- Il me semble que c'est à vous de me le dire Amiral. Répondit froidement Groves

Les épaules du pauvre Greitzer s'affaissèrent

- Je… je suis désolé Commodore… J'ai pas voulu .. Vous…

- Je sais. Se radoucit Groves. Si vous me permettez un conseil Amiral

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Greitzer avec reconnaissance

- Faites rassembler la population, parlez leur et expliquez leur que nous allons partir pour punir celui qui nous a aussi honteusement attaqué. Dites leur aussi .. Continua Groves en posant un regard douloureux sur les navires endommagés. Que pour cela nous avons besoin de tout les hommes valides pour réparer notre flotte et mettre un terme aux agissements de notre ennemi avant qu'il ne revienne

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir ? Glapit Greitzer

- Oui… Cette attaque n'était qu'un avertissement… Répondit Groves d'un ton funèbre

_**Mer Méditerranée**_

Encerclé par une dizaine de zombies, Chevalle leva haut son sabre, se préparant pour son dernier combat. Autour de lui, les corps de la plupart de ses hommes gisaient, privés de vie.

- Allez venez ! Vous verrez si l'on tue aussi facilement un Seigneur de la Confrérie.

- Pauvre idiot. Articula distinctement le spectre le plus proche de lui. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Ni toi ni cet imbécile de Teague. Vous allez tous mourir

Chevalle recula légèrement, saisi par la malveillance contenue dans la voix de l'autre

- Qui es tu ?

- Blackbeard… Rugit le spectre au moment où ses compagnons se jetaient sur Chevalle, le déchiquetant aussi sûrement qu'aurait pu le faire le Kraken s'il avait toujours été en vie.

Un voile sombre submergea le regard de Chevalle tandis qu'il s'éteignait, son poing serrant toujours son sabre d'abordage….

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale **_

Edward Teach ouvrit les yeux, sortant de sa transe et un sourire malveillant aux lèvres, le même que celui que Greitzer avait vu sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui l'avait attaqué… Le même aussi que celui que Chevalle avait vu avant de mourir

- Tremblez …Souffla-t-il. L'ère de la Confrérie se termine … Ici commence celle de Blackbeard….


	9. Unions & Désunions

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, on avance un peu .. Les intrigues et les alliances se forment ….En quelque sorte .**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 8**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale**_

Le loa laissa quelques instants à Teach pour reprendre ses esprits, bien placé pour savoir à quel point l'effort que venait de fournir le pirate pour se projeter dans le corps de plusieurs des zombies qu'il possédait était intense. Il attendit donc que la respiration du pirate se fasse calme et régulière et que ses yeux semblent à nouveau dotés de vie pour parler.

- Tu leur as donné ton nom…

Teach eut un sourire mauvais et répondit.

- Oui… Mon but est atteint, la Confrérie s'est réunie et les porteurs de la carte doivent être en route pour tomber dans mon piège… Inutile de continuer à laisser le prestige de mes actes à ces idiots…

- Es tu sûr d'elle ?

- Angelica ? Cette fille a beau se prétendre pirate, elle est aussi stupide que sa mère en son temps. Et qui plus est aveuglée par sa haine pour Sparrow..

- Es tu certain qu'elle le haïsse plus que toi ?

Teach éclata de rire

- Loa.. Je n'ai fait que tuer sa mère… Sparrow lui a fait d'elle la risée de son équipage pendant des mois.. Elle a d'ailleurs bien failli perdre son bateau minable en plus de sa carte au trésor et de sa dignité… Il s'en est fallu de peu… Ou l'a-t-elle perdu ? Je ne sais plus… Déclara Blackbeard d'un ton indifférent. Enfin peu importe les détails… Elle hait Sparrow c'est tout ce qui importe

Le loa sourit méchamment et se pencha sur lui

- Nos envoyés ont détruit son bateau… Il était resté à l'île des épaves.

- Quel dommage. Ricana Teach. Mais une fois qu'elle aura laissé son corps à Calypso elle n'en aura de toute manière plus besoin non ? Où en est la suite loa ?

- Le philtre est presque prêt. Il ne me reste que quelques ingrédients a y adjoindre puis tout sera prêt pour préparer son corps à recevoir l'esprit de Calypso..

- Parfait… Cela ne devrait plus être long à présent … Les âmes les ont-ils attaqué ?

- Oui Capitaine… Sans leur causer de dégâts trop importants, ainsi que tu le voulais.

- Parfait loa.. Bientôt, le monde reposera au creux de notre main… Ricana Blackbeard. Il nous suffira de la serrer…

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Une douleur lancinante à la tête, Elizabeth fit son apparition, clignant des yeux devant le soleil éblouissant

- Ça fait mal hein… Se moqua Jack

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard hostile

- Un peu de rhum ? Ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, vaguement honteuse

- Non merci… Je suis désolée pour cette nuit… Ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus …

- Laquelle ? Souffla Jack d'une voix séductrice. La boisson ou … après ?

Elizabeth blêmit, le cœur serré.

- Que .. Que voulez vous dire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, n'ayant qu'un vague souvenir de la nuit écoulée

- Tiens .. La Blondinette est enfin réveillée… Bonjour princesse. Se moqua Angelica

- Oh vous c'est pas le moment … Ragea Elizabeth

Angelica haussa le sourcil

- Parce que vous croyez que c'était le moment de vider une bouteille de rhum ?

- Non. Admit Elizabeth de mauvaise grâce. Mais ça réchauffe…

- Si c'était que ça trésor .. Commença Jack

- La ferme ! Lui enjoignirent les deux femmes en même temps

Jack haussa les épaules et désigna Hector

- Il a perdu sa plume ..

- Oh… Soupira Elizabeth. Alors nous avons donc bel et bien été attaqués….

Angelica la fixa

- Mais elle est idiote ou juste abrutie ? Bien sûr qu'on a été attaqué seulement Mademoiselle Swann était trop occupée à cuver son rhum pour s'en soucier .

- Comme si ça ne vous était jamais arrivé… Grinça Elizabeth

- Non Miss Blondinette. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ou du moins pas lorsque mon équipage courait un danger

Elizabeth la fixa

- Hors de ma vue Angelica .

- Idiote. Maugréa la pirate en s'écartant toutefois, impatiente de tenir sa revanche, ce qui ne tarderait pas…Dès qu'ils auraient rejoint Blackbeard et seraient tombés dans son piège, elle demanderait à s'occuper exclusivement de la blondinette et alors... on verrait bien si elle avait toujours autant de morgue

Barbossa s'avisa de la présence d'Elizabeth et s'approcha un sourire faux aux lèvres

- Madame Turner… Bien dormi ?

- C'est Capitaine ! Ragea Elizabeth. Toujours et même si .. Si …

- Vous avez bu trop de rhum ? Suggéra Jack

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir et le pirate recula prudemment derrière Barbossa qui bomba le torse

- Bien sûr Capitaine… Vous êtes une femme de goût ..

Elizabeth s'arrêta net et le regarda abasourdie

- Pardon ?

- OHHHHHH Hector… Roucoula obligeamment Angelica qui n'en perdait pas une miette en l'imitant à la perfection tandis que Barbossa se rengorgeait. Décidément il vous les faut tous …

- Oui c'est exactement ça ! S'exclama Jack pendant qu'Elizabeth verdissait

En colère, la jeune femme se tourna vers Jack

- Oh vous … Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas

Jack eut une petite moue déçue et se retourna vers la cabine

- Voyons voir si elle n'a pas caché d'autres bouteilles… Après tout ce sera lui rendre service que de l'en débarrasser Se justifia-t-il en partant dans la direction opposée de celle prise par Elizabeth

Angelica le suivit des yeux et se tourna vers Hector

- Qu'y a-t-il entre eux ?

- Entre eux ? S'étonna le pirate. Rien du tout.

Angelica haussa le sourcil et Barbossa soupira

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes après Sparrow .. Ne préférez vous pas un pirate expérimenté et bien fait de sa personne possédant un chapeau dont l'élégance …

Ce fut plus qu'Angelica pouvait en supporter et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cabine où Jack avait disparu tandis que Barbossa continuait à parler

- Elle est partie capitaine. Lui glissa obligeamment Pintel

- Oui elle est partie. Confirma Ragetti

- J'ai vu ! Mettez vous au travail tas d'immondices ! Hurla Barbossa

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Cabine du capitaine **_

Angelica claqua la porte derrière elle et Jack sursauta brutalement

- Je fouillais pas ! S'exclama-t-il un morceau de parchemin usé dans la main. Oh… c'est toi… Soupira-t-il en jetant l'objet

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? Répondit Angelica d'un ton railleur

- Tout dépend de ce que tu proposes trésor… Répondit Jack avec un sourire charmeur

- Que te propose Miss Blondinette ? Rétorqua Angelica

- Rien qui puisse me plaire… Elle est plutôt … mortelle comme fille. Répondit Jack avec une grimace

Angelica haussa le sourcil mais Jack reprit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, s'empressant de changer de sujet

- Assez parler d'elle Angie … Toi et moi dans une cabine … Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

Angelica se força à lui sourire d'un air charmeur, savourant par avance les déconvenue qui serait la sienne lorsqu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle avait fait… sans compter la longueur d'avance que cela lui donnerait face à la blondinette …

- Si Jack… Je croyais que toi tu ne t'en souvenais pas …

- Tu as été si exceptionnelle trésor… Souffla Jack en souriant. De telles choses s'oublient difficilement... voir même pas du tout et je dois dire que si...

Angelica l'attira contre elle d'un geste brusque

- Arrête de parler Jack…

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle… Sourit le pirate avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Angelica sentit sa langue caresser la sienne et se força à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche pour lui répondre. Ce faisant, elle glissa ses mains sur le torse de Jack et défit rapidement sa chemise

- Mmmm oui Angie… J'ai toujours adoré ce petit côté impatient … Murmura Jack

- Tais toi … Râla Angelica, certaine d'être incapable de supporter une autre de ses vantardises

Jack glissa une main dans son chemisier et soupesa l'un de ses seins pendant qu'Angelica le débarrassait de son fut

- Ouh là doucement ma belle .. Gémit Jack tandis qu'elle le caressait

- Dépêche toi… Soupira Angelica en se laissant tomber sur le lit

Les lèvres de Jack glissèrent rapidement sur sa peau, léchant la poitrine offerte tandis qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon

- Tu devrais mettre une robe … Grogna-t-il

Angelica lui sourit et écarta les cuisses tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle

- Mmmm Angie … Soupira Jack

La pirate glissa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il allait et venait violemment en elle, râlant de plaisir

- Angie … Trésor … Murmura Jack

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva du seuil

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Angelica savourant l'instant et posa une main possessive sur la nuque de Jack

- C'est clair non ? Enfin je veux dire …même pour vous … Triompha-t-elle en serrant ses cuisses autour de la taille de Jack qui poussa un cri entre le gémissement et le grognement

La pirate eut la satisfaction d'entendre la porte claquer à nouveau et poussa un gémissement de feint plaisir

- Oui Jack… Encore … T'arrête pas

- Bugger.. Gémit le pirate. Angie … ma belle ..

- Embrasse moi… Souffla Angelica en griffant largement son dos nu

Jack obéit et finit par se lâcher avec un gémissement

- Délicieuse Angie… Souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle. Si douce quand tu le veux …

- Ça faisait longtemps Jack…

A ces mots, il se releva l'air effaré

- Dis y 'a rien de matrimonial là dedans hein

Angelica se retint de justesse de le gifler et au lieu de ça colla son corps nu contre le sien

- Nous sommes des pirates non ? Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant

- Et j'ai très envie de toi… Répondit Jack en se collant contre elle, sa vigueur intacte

- Prouve le... Soupira Angelica, ravie d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser Elizabeth, la mine qu'elle avait faite en les découvrant parlant d'elle même

Avec un sourire sincère cette fois elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Jack et commença à y déposer des baisers légers tandis que les caresses du pirate se faisaient de plus en plus précises...

_**Le Hollandais Volant , **_

_**Autre monde**_

Les épaules de Will s'affaissèrent alors qu'ils approchaient de l'endroit où les attendaient habituellement les défunts, la plupart du temps perdus et désorientés... Dans les premiers temps de sa mission et en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait pas choisi cette dernière, il avait trouvé une satisfaction ou plutôt une utilité à sa présence forcée. En effet les âmes étaient souvent en plein désarroi, ne comprenant pas toujours ce qu'elles faisaient là et le fait de leur venir en aide et de les guider jusqu'à leur ultime repos atténuait un peu sa peine face à son éloignement d'Elizabeth. Seulement l'apparition des âmes "damnées" avait tout changé... Au lieu de l'apaisement jadis ressenti, le jeune capitaine voyait à présent avec angoisse se profiler l'endroit où se massaient les âmes

A ses côtés, Bill lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif et lui posa la main sur l'épaule, comprenant les sentiments qui agitaient son fils, mélange de rage et de tristesse né de son impuissance face à cette situation

- Pourquoi Calypso ne fait elle rien ? Soupira douloureusement Will. Pourquoi laisse t'elle, ces... ces âmes ensorcelées s'en prendre à ceux qui attendent le repos

- Calypso... Soupira Bill. Elle est ainsi... égoïste... capricieuse. Notre sort et le leur ne l'intéressent que lorsqu'elle se rappelle de nous

Will lui répondit par une grimace amère

- Mais si je décidais de ne plus accomplir le devoir auquel elle m'a enchaîné je serais maudit aussi sûrement que l'était Jones

- Je suis désolé fils... C'est vraiment un prix trop élevé pour une seule journée de bonheur

Will sourit avec nostalgie, se rappelant la douceur de la peau d'Elizabeth sous ses mains calleuses, de son sourire , de la chaleur du soleil sur leurs corps... De la tendresse de leur étreinte...

- Aucun prix n'est trop élevé pour vivre une journée comme celle là... Soupira t'il

Bill sourit légèrement en l'entendant tandis que Will se rembrunissait à la pensée que, si Elizabeth tombait dans les mains de Blackbeard et de son armée d'âmes, une telle journée ne se reproduirait peut être jamais. De son côté, le croyant toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs heureux, Bill garda le silence aussi longtemps qu'il le put, désireux de laisser son fils profiter le plus possible du calme qui précédait le tumulte de l'embarquement des défunts puis se résigna à parler

- Nous y sommes William

Will se tourna vers la frontière qu'il semblait désormais incapable de franchir, comme si un mur invisible avait été érigé entre lui et le monde où vivait Elizabeth et observa d'un oeil éteint les âmes qui se pressaient

- Pointe les canons sur eux... Soupira t'il. Et dis aux autres de faire feu lorsqu'ils commenceront à attaquer

Bill ne répondit pas, conscient de ce que le fait de donner cet ordre coûtait à Will. L'un à côté de l'autre, le père et le fils regardèrent les âmes libres commencer à venir vers eux, attirées par le rayonnement du Hollandais Volant

- Toujours plus nombreuses... Murmura Will en désignant les autres. Comme une armée qui s'organise

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que l'attaque débuta, les âmes en souffrance se jetant sur ceux qui étaient sur le point d'accéder au repos qui leur était refusé. Will soupira et leva le bras pour donner l'ordre de tirer avant de suspendre son geste

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire... Murmura t'il en voyant une partie des âmes prisonnières se ruer sur celles qui attaquaient, protégeant ceux qui cherchaient à rejoindre le navire

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Répondit Bill. Peut être que ça veut dire que Calypso a décidé d'intervenir...

- En emprisonnant de nouvelles âmes pour contrer les premières ? S'indigna Will

Bill haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et Will secoua la tête

- Pourquoi emprisonner de nouvelles âmes alors qu'elle souhaite justement que les défunts soient guidés ? Ce n'est pas logique…

Bill ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer que Calypso n'avait de toute manière jamais été logique lorsqu'une voix tonitruante s'éleva derrière eux

- Ce n'est pas Calypso qui a fait ça ! C'est l'œuvre d'un sorcier vaudou… Pas d'une déesse des océans

Will se retourna et l'angoisse referma sa main glacée sur lui alors qu'il reconnaissait l'un des Seigneurs de la Confrérie

- Et savez-vous … qui pourrait être responsable de cela ? Se força-t-il à demander calmement. Capitaine euh….

- Chevalle S'indigna l'autre, outré qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu

- Oui, oui… Bafouilla Will avant de se reprendre. Que s'est il passé ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé… Grinça Chevalle. C'est que des .. Spectres, des zombies, appelez les comme vous voudrez m'ont attaqués.

Will déglutit et s'empressa de lui poser la seule question qui comptait à ses yeux

- Et .. Et Elizabeth elle va bien ?

- Qui ? Ah le « Roi de la Confrérie » … Parfaitement aux dernières nouvelles. Enfin son tour viendra …. Blackbeard semble décidé à nous éliminer un par un.

Will réfléchit quelques instants

- Et vous êtes certain que c'est Blackbeard qui vous attaque ? Ce ne pourrait pas être … l'un d'entre vous ?

- Non… Aucun des Seigneurs de la Confrérie n'a recours au vaudou. C'est interdit par le Code. C'est même pour cela que Blackbeard a été forcé de faire cavalier seul si j'ai bonne mémoire…

Will réfléchit quelques instants

- Donc vous dites qu'aucun d'entre vous ne l'utilise… Mais le Code … n'est qu'un guide .. Tenta-t-il

- Aucun Seigneur voulant rester en vie ne s'y risquerait. Répondit Chevalle d'un ton péremptoire. Le Code n'est peut être qu'un guide mais il y a des règles que nul ne transgresse

Will soupira, découragé. De toute évidence, Chevalle pensait vraiment ce qu'il affirmait … Ce qui ne l'avançait guère.

- Je connais ce type enfin ce, cette chose. Déclara soudain Chevalle en fixant l'une des âmes chevaleresques. Et celui-ci aussi

Will se ranima un peu à cette nouvelle et le pressa de questions

- D'où les connaissez vous ?

- Je ne sais plus .. Répondit Chevalle d'un ton négligent

- Faites un effort ! S'énerva Will

Le pirate lui adressa un regard inquiet, se demandant visiblement si son passage n'allait pas dépendre de sa réponse et Will ne tenta rien pour le rassurer

- Je crois.. Je crois qu'ils viennent de Libertalia. Finit par dire Chevalle d'une voix hésitante. Oui j'en suis même certain. Ajouta-t-il, plus sûr de lui

Will fronça les sourcils cherchant dans ses souvenirs de géographie avant de s'avouer vaincu

- Libertalia ?

- L'île des hommes libres. Expliqua Bill. Un paradis pour les pirates

- Bah voyons. Maugréa Will. Et où se trouve Libertalia ?

- A côté de l'île des épaves. Répondirent Bill et Chevalle

Will réfléchit quelques instants puis…

- Ammand a dit que vous aviez tous attaqué la Compagnie … Où sont allés les autres ensuite ?

- Ammand est mort ? S'exclama Chevalle

- Oui… Alors les autres, Seigneur Chevalle … Où sont-ils ? Ou plutôt qui est resté ?

Chevalle secoua la tête

- Aucun… Et je vous le répète , vous faites fausse route si vous pensez qu'un Seigneur est responsable de ça …

- Enfin c'est forcément quelqu'un ! S'énerva Will. Les âmes ne s'emprisonnent pas toutes seules… Qui est resté ?

Chevalle haussa les épaules

- Je vous l'ai dit. Personne n'est resté à l'exception du Capitaine Teague.

Will sursauta… Teague, le Gardien du Code mais celui à qui on attribuait aussi la paternité de Jack Sparrow

- Je vois .. Le Gardien du Code

- Celui qui s'assure que nous le respections. Approuva Chevalle

Un léger sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres de Will et il fixa l'autre d'un air désabusé

- Et qui s'assure que_, lui_, le respecte ? Demanda-t-il

Pas plus Chevalle que Bill ne lui répondit mais tout deux se tournèrent vers les âmes, les observant d'un nouvel œil

- Personne donc … Constata Will avant de s'avancer pour les observer plus précisément. Seigneur Elizabeth… J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais….

_**Le Black Pearl, cale **_

Assise sur les escaliers menant à l'entrepont, Elizabeth s'efforçait vainement de calmer la colère qu'elle ressentait à la pensée de ce que Jack et cette fille étaient en train de faire dans sa cabine

- Maudite Angelica. Maugréa t'elle, furieuse après la jeune femme qui semblait n'être là que pour la contrarier

Un bruit léger la fit relever le visage et elle rencontra le regard amusé de Jack

- Barbossa m'a dit que vouliez me voir... Un problème ?

Elizabeth se retint de justesse de lui mettre sa main dans la figure et le fixa avec hargne

- Oui. Un problème Jack... Quoique vous fassiez avec Angelica il faut que ça cesse.

Jack sourit et lissa ses moustaches

- Sans vouloir vous contrarier... Il me semble que mes activités avec Angie ne vous regardent pas et que vous n'avez rien à m'ordonner concernant ce que je fais de ma...

- Si. Le coupa Elizabeth. Tant que le Black Pearl est sous mon commandement vous devez m'obéir. Et ce genre de relation à bord d'un navire est, c'est... malsain et malvenu !

Jack se pencha sur elle

- Pourquoi ? Susurra t'il

- Je viens de vous le dire.. Ragea Elizabeth. C'est malsain et malvenu et ..

- Non ce que je voudrai savoir c'est pourquoi ça vous gêne autant qu'Angie et moi nous nous donnions du bon temps

- Du bon temps ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Vous appelez ça comme ça ? Vous, vous êtes un porc, un...

Jack leva la main pour l'interrompre et se pencha à nouveau sur elle

- En vérité ce qui vous ennuie... C'est qu'Angelica obtienne ce que vous désirez...

Cette fois, Elizabeth en resta bouchée bée d'indignation

- Je vous demande pardon ? Et qu'est ce que je désire selon vous ?

Jack prit l'air suffisant et se redressa légèrement

- Moi voyons

- Vous ? Est il nécessaire de vous rappelez que je suis mariée

- Veuve...

- MARIEE !

- Peu importe les termes.. le résultat est le même, vous mourrez d'envie de connaître le plaisir, d'être caressée, embrassée ...Susurra Jack

Elizabeth détourna le regard, ses pommettes se marbrant de rouge

- Vous êtes méprisable

- Pourquoi ? parce que je dis la vérité ? Allons Lizzie... Soyez égoïste... reconnaissez votre désir et je vous promets que ce que vous connaîtrez sera bien plus mieux que tout ce que vous avez pu vivre... Rétorqua Jack en se rapprochant d'un air séducteur

Elizabeth se leva brutalement, outrée

- Vous êtes en train de ...de , de me proposer de coucher avec vous ?

- Je préfère faire l'amour mais après tout c'est vous qui voyez. Ironisa Jack

Elizabeth le fixa avec froideur

- Non merci. J'ai un mari Jack et même si je n'en avais pas, vous seriez le dernier homme sur terre ou sur mer avec qui je, je ferais ça ...Vous me dégoûtez !

Jack se crispa à son tour et la regarda cyniquement

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de vous dire que ce n'est pas flagrant... Vous … flirtez avec moi trésor... et il me semble me souvenir que je ne vous dégoûtais pas tant que ça avant que vous n'épousiez ce cher William

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui

- Oh vous voulez parler de ça ? Susurra t'elle. Et bien mon cher Jack je suis vraiment désolée de vous dire que je ne l'ai fait que pour vous ... attacher

- Vous n'étiez pas désolée ce jour là

- Pourquoi l'aurais je été ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal hormis faire en sorte que votre lâcheté ne nous condamne pas tous

- A commencer par vous...

- Ainsi que Will et le restant de l'équipage. Cracha Elizabeth

Jack sourit cyniquement

- Vous pouvez bien vous raconter toutes les histoires que vous voudrez Lizzie… Mais vous auriez pu trouver un autre moyen pour me forcer à rester. Si vous l'avez fait c'est parce que vous en mourriez d'envie… Comme maintenant

Elizabeth blêmit et s'approcha légèrement de lui, son mouvement attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de Jack

- Je l'ai fait.. Parce que vous le vouliez .. Souffla-t-elle d'un ton hargneux. Et que vous faire croire que je voulais bien de vous était la seule solution… Pour nous sauver

- Oh ..

- Oui Jack « oh »

- Alors je ne vous attire pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde … Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Jack recula, l'air vexé

- Mais vous mentez !

- Non… Répondit Elizabeth en savourant l'instant. La seule chose qui était excitante ce jour là… C'était le Kraken… Pas vous.

La jeune femme eut la brève satisfaction de voir le visage de Jack s'assombrir une fraction de seconde puis il reprit son habituelle expression ironique

- Et bien voilà qui est franc pour une fois… Après tellement de mensonges c'est presque plaisant. Mais cela ne vous autorise pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Elizabeth.

- Je peux vous faire mettre aux fers. Ragea cette dernière

- Oh pourquoi ? Les chaînes vous excitent ? Désolé mais il vous faudra en trouver un autre pour ça trésor.. Répliqua Jack en la plantant là

Une fois seule, Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, regrettant la dureté de ses paroles et reconnaissant en elle-même que le Kraken n'était pas la seule raison du baiser qu'elle avait donné à Jack…. Même si elle préférait ne pas y penser…

- Maudit Jack Sparrow… Maugréa-t-elle en évitant cette fois soigneusement l'impressionnante cargaison de rhum du navire.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont**_

Accoudée au bastingage, Angelica regardait l'horizon sans le voir, songeant à l'issue prochaine de leur voyage. Elle avait hâte d'être arrivée… Hâte de voir la tête de Jack lorsqu'il comprendrait qu'elle l'avait abusé dans toutes les largeurs… Tout comme elle avait hâte de prendre sa revanche sur la blondinette sortie de nulle part qui osait lui donner des ordres. Celle-ci mourrait. Elle s'en assurerait. Une mort lente et douloureuse qui lui laisserait le temps de regretter chacune de ses paroles désagréables envers elle.

Angelica se sourit à elle-même. A cet instant, elle était certaine que la blondinette regrettait déjà sa vantardise lorsqu'elle avait prétendu pouvoir séduire Jack quand elle le voulait … Son sourire s'accentua, inconsciente du regard de Barbossa posé sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes

Le vieux filou finit par s'approcher d'elle et lui fit un large sourire

- Voulez vous une pomme Madame Sparrow ?

Angelica haussa les épaules ce qu'Hector prit comme un oui ( qui pourrait ne pas vouloir une pomme ?)

- Alors vous voilà réconciliée avec votre « mari »… Vous lui avez pardonné bien facilement … Tenta-t-il

Angelica se retourna vivement vers lui

- Je croyais que vous ne me connaissiez pas Capitaine Barbossa… Le railla-t-elle

Barbossa lui fit un sourire faux

- En effet je ne vous connaissais pas mais j'ai entendu parler du capitaine du Triomphe… Votre précédent équipage s'est mutiné suite à votre « mésaventure » avec Jack non ?

Angelica se crispa, se remémorant les moments terribles où elle avait perdu sa crédibilité et son navire… Tout ça pour avoir fait confiance à Jack…

- Vous êtes bien renseigné Capitaine Barbossa… Maugréa-t-elle

Barbossa sourit

- Oh .. La mutinerie est devenue .. Une sorte de spécialité pour moi …

Angelica lui lança un regard noir

- Jack m'a dit ça…

Barbossa se pencha et murmura

- Allons Madame Sparrow… Je doute que vous ayez pardonné à Jack.. Pas après ce que vous avez fait à vos mutins une fois que vous leur avez remis la main dessus

- Vous êtes décidément très bien renseigné … Ironisa Angelica. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Jack vient faire là dedans

- C'est lui le responsable non ? Vous avez forcément envie de vous venger… Si vous voulez… Commença Barbossa

Angelica lui sourit, songeant à la naïveté de Barbossa.. Comme si elle avait besoin de lui pour se venger de Jack ! Crispée elle se força à répondre

- Je retiens votre proposition Capitaine Barbossa… Qui sait peut être qu'une fois vengée de mon père, je pourrais songer à faire payer Jack. Lui répondit elle d'un ton de conspiratrice, suivant toujours le scénario convenu avec Blackbeard.

- Une vengeance après l'autre ? Suggéra Barbossa

- On ne peut rien vous cacher… Rétorqua Angelica qui n'ignorait pas la haine que Jack et Barbossa avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Barbossa songea à la carte menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence et observa Angelica d'un air calculateur, évaluant ce qu'une alliance avec elle pourrait lui rapporter , finalement il se décida

- Si vous songez à fomenter une mutinerie …

- Votre passe temps favori on dirait. Ironisa Angelica. Mais une mutinerie contre qui ?

Barbossa songea à la manière dont Elizabeth s'était approprié le Pearl après le lui avoir donné… Tout comme elle avait pris la carte menant à la précieuse Fontaine… Un sourire fourbe aux lèvres, il répondit d'un ton détendu

- En vérité je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour Madame Turner…

Angelica ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire… Elle saurait se rappeler de ces paroles… Juste au cas où Teach tenterait de la doubler.. C'était ça l'ennui avec les pirates… On ne pouvait jamais leur faire confiance !


	10. Conclusions

_**Bonjour à tous,Merci à Little Beattle & à Muchu pour leurs comms, ravie que ça vous plaise !**_

_** Voici la suite avec Will mais aussi Teach … Et des attaques mdrrr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 9**

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Assis devant l'instrument jadis couvert d'algues et d'autres fruits de mer sur lequel Jones avait en son temps épanché sa rage et les quelques restes d'humanité qui subsistaient en lui, son infortuné successeur réfléchissait. Depuis l'embarquement de Chevalle, il avait effectué deux nouveaux voyages. L'interprète de Sri Sumbhajee faisait partie du dernier convoi et Will avait écouté sans sourciller le récit à présent familier qu'il lui avait fait des circonstances de sa mort. C'était toujours le même scénario, une armée de zombies ou d'âmes errantes selon le qualificatif qu'on leur donnait, sortie de nulle part et qui déferlait sur le navire, ne laissant pas plus de chances à ses occupants que le Kraken lorsqu'il sévissait encore. Sauf que cette fois, le navire n'avait pas coulé… Non pas que Sumbhajee et ses hommes soient plus aguerris que ceux de Chevalle ou son navire plus robuste… Non en fait l'interprète avait raconté ( avec nombre de mimiques d'horreur ) qu'au bout d'un moment les zombies avaient commencé à s'entre déchirer, permettant aux pirates de faire ce que tout pirate sensé aurait fait à leur place : prendre la poudre d'escampette. A l'exception bien entendu du pauvre interprète, victime non pas des zombies mais bel et bien d'une balle perdue ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver au milieu du cortège d'âmes en transit vers l'autre monde.

Sa mort n'avait toutefois pas été inutile, bien entendu Will n'allait pas jusqu'à s'en féliciter mais il était bien obligé d'admettre que l'interprète lui avait apporté des informations non négligeables qui avaient eu pour effet de confirmer son pressentiment : Teach n'était pas le seul à jouer avec les âmes. Et le fait qu'une partie de ces dernières prennent la défense des Seigneurs pirates ne pouvaient indiquer qu'une seule chose : quelqu'un avait très à cœur de protéger ceux de la Confrérie . Et il avait beau tourner et retourner les différentes possibilités dans sa tête, il ne voyait qu'un seul homme capable de faire ça. Un homme qui ,chargé d'appliquer les lois du Code, se pensait au dessus d'elles : le Gardien. Autrement dit Le capitaine Teague.

Seulement encore fallait il pouvoir le prouver … Et surtout, preuve ou pas de la duplicité du vieux pirate comment avertir Elizabeth du danger qu'elle courrait ? C'était cette question que Will ne cessait de se poser, cherchant vainement une solution. A chacun de ses embarquements de nouvelles âmes, il avait tenté de franchir le passage vers le monde des vivants. A chaque tentative, un mur invisible mais puissant l'avait repoussé. De plus, malgré tout ses appels, Calypso ne désirait de toute évidence pas s'en mêler et le jeune capitaine avait beau faire , il ne trouvait pas de solution.

- Ça n'est pas possible. Ragea-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, il y a toujours un moyen. Marmonna-t-il en tapotant les touches de l'orgue qui émit un son caverneux lequel résonna lugubrement dans tout le navire.

Un instant plus tard, Bill fit son apparition dans la cabine, l'air affolé. Surpris, Will releva le visage

- Que se passe t'il encore ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Ne me dis pas que les âmes ont réussi à nous poursuivre !

Bill poussa un soupir d'authentique soulagement en constatant qu'il était pareil à lui-même et expliqua, vaguement gêné

- Non… C'est parce que tu vois … On a entendu l'orgue et alors…

- Et alors ? Demanda Will

Bill secoua la tête et commença à expliquer maladroitement

- Bah tu vois … Jones faisait tout le temps ça, jouer sur ce .. Cet orgue et quand on l'a entendu on a cru, on a eu peur .. Que , qu'il soit revenu ou pire encore, que tu sois devenu comme lui…

Will lui adressa un sourire contrit

- Désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je réfléchissais et puis je me suis appuyé sans y prendre garde… Je ne sais même pas en jouer… Elizabeth, elle, saurait …

Bill se rembrunit légèrement

- Elizabeth… Oui c'est à cause d'elle que nous , enfin que j'ai craint le pire en t'entendant jouer de cet instrument…

Will baissa les yeux avant de répondre

- Lorsque je l'ai vue, à l'île des Épaves, je lui ai dit de .. De continuer à vivre… Je ne veux pas être un, une charge pour elle. Alors… si elle venait à , à ne plus supporter notre éloignement, je n'agirais pas pour autant comme Jones en renonçant à ma charge. Déclara-t-il tout à trac

Bill le regarda avec surprise

- Tu lui as dit ça ?

- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre alors qu'elle est si, si vivante tandis que moi, moi tout ce que j'ai à lui offrir ce n'est qu'une journée tout les dix ans … Elle mérite mieux que ça, elle mérite d'être heureuse même si je ne suis pas celui qui lui offre ce bonheur auquel elle a droit.

Bill soupira

- C'est très généreux de ta part…

Will se retourna avec vivacité vers lui

- Ce n'est pas généreux ! Je l'aime c'est tout. Plus que tout au monde..

Bill le regarda avec compassion puis posa la main sur son épaule

- Je sais fils. Et c'est bien pour cela que je m'inquiète… Parce que dans ce cas, que ferais-tu si le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie était d'abandonner ta charge comme Jones l'avait fait ?

Will fixa son père, l'air décidé

- J'espère juste ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

- C'est-ce que je craignais. Soupira Bill

Désireux de changer de sujet, Will lui désigna un siège et reprit

- Que sais tu sur le Gardien du Code ?

Bill s'assit et regarda Will, intrigué

- Tu le soupçonnes toujours de détourner des âmes à son profit ?

- Plus que jamais. Répondit Will. C'est le seul à pouvoir le faire, le seul à pouvoir braver le Code sans le moindre risque de représailles . Le seul aussi à avoir un intérêt dans la survie de la Confrérie

- Pas forcément . Tenta Bill. Il y a d'autres pirates aussi, des pirates mineurs qui ont fait allégeance à la Confrérie

Will retint un sourire ironique à la pensée que, pour des hommes qui se voulaient libres, les pirates avaient des usages qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux des aristocrates qu'ils méprisaient tant. Au lieu de ça il secoua la tête

- Non au contraire, à chaque Seigneur mort c'est une place vacante qui se libère… Non le seul à avoir besoin que la Confrérie survive c'est le Capitaine Teague… Parce que sans Seigneurs Pirates à qui l'imposer à quoi servirait le Code ?

Bill hocha la tête avec étonnement

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça… Tu crois qu'il serait prêt à transgresser le Code pour qu'il survive ?

- Oui, c'est-ce que je crois. Confirma Will. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.. Que sais tu sur lui ? Serait il capable de , de faire prisonniers des esprits ?

Bill haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance

- Je ne sais pas Will. Personne ne sait grand-chose sur le capitaine Teague. Hormis qu'il est sûrement le père de Jack …

- Et tu crois que c'est fait pour me rassurer ? Ironisa Will. Jack sacrifierait sans sourciller n'importe lequel d'entre nous si cela lui apportait le moindre profit. Si son père est pareil… Il n'hésitera pas à les laisser se faire tuer pour sauver son foutu Code !

- Tu as une opinion bien noire de Jack… Murmura Bill

Will le regarda avec amertume

- Amusant, il m'a dit la même chose à peu de choses près il y a quelques années… Il a ajouté que tout les trésors n'étaient pas d'or ou d'argent. Reste à découvrir quel est le trésor de Teague et surtout … jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour le conserver…

Bill frémit, les mots prononcés par son fils un peu plus tôt lui revenant en mémoire

- Tu , tu ne comptes pas abandonner ta charge n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tant que je ne suis pas certain qu'il n'existe pas une autre solution… et qu'Elizabeth ne court pas un danger trop grand… Nous n'avons encore recueilli aucun homme du Pearl que ce soit pour la traversée ou parmi les âmes…

- Prions pour que cela continue… Soupira Bill

- En effet. Rétorqua Will en se replongeant avec un soupir dans les carnets de bord des premières années de capitainerie de Jones, à la recherche d'une indication qui lui permettrait de trouver un autre passage pour le monde des vivants…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

_**Cabine **_

Un sourire charmeur se matérialisa sur les lèvres de Syréna lorsqu'elle entendit les clefs tourner dans la serrure de sa prison et elle passa une main fine dans ses longs cheveux châtains, impatiente à l 'idée de retrouver sa principale distraction ( et il fallait bien le reconnaître, sa seule ) : le jeune Philip

Le sourire disparut une expression de haine pure le remplaçant alors qu'au lieu du délicieux petit missionnaire la sirène découvrait son bourreau : Blackbeard. Le pirate lui répondit par un sourire cruel

- Quel dommage que tes victimes ne puissent pas voir ce visage là… Tellement plus intéressant que l'autre. Tellement plus vrai.

Les lèvres de Syréna se retroussèrent sur sa mâchoire, découvrant ses dents acérées

- Arrête ça tu n'es pas en position de force le poisson. Lui jeta Blackbeard.

Syréna lui lança un regard brûlant de rage, ses yeux d'ordinaire d'un bleu océan prenant une inquiétante couleur rouge sang mais Teach ne broncha pas

- Comment comptes tu attirer Calypso ? Lui demanda-t-il

Un nouveau rictus retroussa les lèvres de la sirène

- Je croyais que tu savais comment faire

- Oh mais je le sais… Ironisa Blackbeard. Tu dois l'appeler, être en grand danger …

- Ton sorcier bloque mon chant. Observa la sirène avant de prendre un air charmeur. Libère moi et je ferais venir Calypso et mes sœurs pour toi…

Teach se contenta de la fixer sans bouger et le cœur de Syréna bondit dans sa poitrine. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été trop aveuglée par sa rage et sa haine pour songer à utiliser sa meilleure arme contre lui : la séduction. Forçant son sourire qui creusa dans ses joues des fossettes que Philip aurait trouvées adorables, Syréna glissa lentement vers le pirate, ses mains fraîches se posant sur son torse

Teach ne cilla pas.

Encouragée, Syréna se glissa contre lui, murmurant d'une voix basse et charmeuse.

- Libère moi et je t'offrirais tout ce que tes semblables meurent de désir d'obtenir…

Cette fois Blackbeard sourit et son regard épousa le sien

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te libérer pour ça sirène. Répondit il d'une voix froide. Cela tu vas me le donner dès à présent. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu appelleras Calypso pour moi ou si je dois te tuer dès maintenant

Syréna recula, le regard pourpre.

- Tu ne mérites aucun de mes dons. Quand à Calypso… Je l'appellerais si tu m'offres quelque chose en retour.

Blackbeard laissa échapper un soupir las

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, c'est sans doute du à ta cervelle de poisson. Je ne négocie pas avec ce qui m'appartient et il se trouve que c'est ton cas. Si tu refuses tu mourras

Syréna le regarda avec ironie

- Oh tu crois que j'ignore comment on tue une saleté de ton espèce ? Rétorqua Teach en sortant brusquement un couteau au manche incrusté de corail de son manteau

En le voyant, Syréna recula avec un sifflement de terreur et Teach lui fit un désagréable sourire

- Où as-tu eu ça ? Gronda-t-elle

- Oh il existe des tas de créatures dans ces eaux… Des créatures prêtes à tout pour ne pas mourir. Répondit Teach. Et si tu te demandes si je sais comment m'en servir, la réponse est oui. Ajouta-t-il en glissant le côté non acéré de la lame sur la gorge de la sirène qui gémit. Une incision… De quoi te trancher les cordes vocales et tuer ton chant pour toujours… Après ça je te relâcherais… Ricana Teach

Syréna le regarda avec haine, consciente qu'une sirène incapable de chanter serait bel et bien condamnée à mourir à plus ou moins long terme. Une mort lente et douloureuse qui la mettrait à l'écart de toute la population marine. La pire des fins pour une sirène (et en vérité la seule ). Son effroi n'échappa pas à Teach et il sourit avec satisfaction

- Si tu m'obéis, si tu n'essaies pas de me doubler lorsque tu appelleras Calypso, tout ça n'arrivera pas. Je te rejetterais intacte à la mer et je te donnerais même une récompense… Le petit missionnaire par exemple, il m'ennuie. Alors sirène ?

- Et tu me libéreras ?

- Si tu obéis. J'aurais un travail pour toi après… Tant que tu me seras utile, je ne tuerais pas… Après il faudra que tu t'arranges pour ne plus croiser ma route. Ricana-t-il

Syréna se força à garder son calme et hocha la tête en guise d'accord, maudissant le sort qui l'attachait à cet homme auquel elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Du moins si elle voulait rester en vie. Et Syréna aimait la vie.

- Parfait. Déclara calmement Teach. Maintenant écarte donc tes écailles pour moi joli poisson. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas pris une femme et j'ai besoin de juter dans quelque chose. Tu feras l'affaire.

La pauvre sirène hoqueta et recula mais Teach lui désigna le couteau qu'il portait toujours

- Je ne suis pas patient.

A contrecoeur, Syréna s'approcha de lui, ses écailles s'ouvrant pour lui livrer le passage tandis qu'il palpait ses seins avec rudesse, s'amusant à tirer violement sur leurs bouts et la faisant crier

- Tu n'es qu'une femelle comme les autres finalement. Se moqua Teach en s'enfonçant brutalement en elle, son corps robuste la labourant sans pitié

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

_**Pont**_

Inquiet, Philip fixait la porte de Syréna depuis que Teach y était entré quelques minutes plus tôt , l'oreille à l'affût du moindre cri de sa belle, même si il ignorait totalement ce qu'il ferait si une telle chose se produisait. Toujours aussi inquiet pour lui, Davies s'approcha

- Ne reste pas planté là Phil.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard sombre et torturé vers le second

- Je ne la laisse pas seule avec ce monstre

- Dit petit … Le monstre c'est pas le capitaine… C'est cette foutue sirène, crois moi elle n'a rien d'une demoiselle en danger.

Philip serra les poings, prêt à en découdre et Davies secoua la tête

- Faut que tu te la sortes de la tête, elle t'a ensorcelé… A la prochaine escale je t'emmène voir une vraie femme et pas ce poisson visqueux. Ou alors quand on aura pris ceux que le capitaine cherche à attirer, qui sait ils auront peut être pris de quoi se soulager pendant le voyage… Ricana Davies qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Dans ce cas je veillerais à ce que t'aies ton tour après le capitaine et moi, tant que la fille est encore fraîche

Philip le toisa, ouvertement écoeuré

- Je ne veux pas d'une autre femme. Qui voudrait d'une putain après avoir connu la perfection…

Davies éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir

- La perfection ? Un demi poisson mort ? T'es complètement fou Phil … Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que t'en connais de ta « Syréna » ?

- Elle m'a embrassé ! Protesta Philip. Et d'autres choses aussi. Ajouta-t-il encore ému au souvenir de la délicieuse caresse que lui avait prodiguée sa chanteuse

- Ohhhhh. S'exclama Davies en roulant des yeux. Mais elle n'a pas écarté ses écailles dis moi ? Se moqua-t-il

- Vous savez bien que non ! Elle ne peut pas le faire tant que vous la retenez ici !

- Bah voyons… La seule chose que ta sirène ne peut pas faire c'est chanter ce qui vu ton état est une bonne chose. Pour le reste elle est comme toutes les femelles : elle ment

- Syréna ne me mentirait pas ! Explosa Philip en tremblant de tout son corps. Elle m'aime

- Oui petit … Répondit Davies d'un ton las, renonçant à argumenter. Elle t'aime comme elle aime toutes ses proies : saignées vivantes. Si tu veux tout savoir, la véritable raison pour laquelle elle n'écarte pas ses écailles pour toi, c'est que cela stopperait net les effets de son chant sur toi. Tu serais immunisé contre elle et si tu veux mon avis… ça serait pas plus mal

- Jamais je ne cesserais d'aimer Syréna. Répondit Philip avec feu, le regard fixé vers la cabine dans laquelle il savait sa belle aux prises avec Teach .

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Il semblait à Syréna que cela durait depuis des heures ( il fallait reconnaître qu'habituellement ses pauvres victimes avaient à peine le temps d'apprécier ses dons que déjà elles se retrouvaient proprement déchiquetées) Sur elle, Teach haleta avant de lui mordre violement l'épaule au moment où il déchargeait en elle, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible. Les yeux bleus de la sirène s' écarquillèrent de douleur et elle se demanda fugacement si c'était cela que ressentaient ses victimes avant de décider que ce point n'avait aucune importance

Blackbeard se retira avec une moue dégoûtée

- C'est donc pour ça que des imbéciles perdent la vie ? Et bien j'ai connu des catins dont l'antre était plus accueillant. Se moqua-t-il. Enfin tu feras l'affaire en attendant mieux… Dommage que le risque soit trop grand pour mon équipage , certains d'entre eux mériteraient bien un soulagement même aussi décevant

Syréna cilla et recula à nouveau, le bas ventre douloureux

- Voilà poisson, la « négociation » est terminée. Ricana Teach. Maintenant que je suis assuré de ton obéissance.. Je te laisse retourner à tes mines charmeuses, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire correctement.

Le pirate claqua la porte, la laissant seule et Syréna éprouva pour la première fois le sentiment que les hommes nommaient « désespoir ». Et elle comprit en même temps qu'elle détestait ça.

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**Pont **_

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Teach accorda un regard ironique au jeune missionnaire dont l'émoi et l'angoisse étaient palpables. Le pirate le fixa et remit tranquillement son ceinturon, riant de voir une pâleur soudaine teinter le visage du jeune homme. A ses côtés Davies lui accorda un regard à la fois surpris et admiratif ( peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir connu le plaisir de l'étreinte d'une sirène sans l'avoir payé de leur vie)

Blackbeard s'approcha des deux hommes avec nonchalance, partagé entre l'envie de tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de l'énervant missionnaire tout de suite et le besoin qu'il avait de lui pour la suite de ses projets. Finalement la seconde l'emporta sur la première et il lâcha

- On a menti sur ce qui se cache sous les écailles des sirènes. Ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel

Philip blêmit encore plus et Davies prévint son mouvement suivant, s'empressant de le retenir par le bras

- Il l'a violée ! S'écria Philip en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer de l'autre

Teach l'entendit et sourit de plus belle

- On ne viole pas une sirène imbécile. Elle seule peut choisir de laisser un homme la prendre. Maintenant tout le monde à son poste.

Philip tenta de rétorquer mais Davies le tira en arrière

- Bon sang Phil le Capitaine a raison. Une sirène s'offre toujours. Lui glissa-t-il

- Vous mentez ! S'insurgea Philip. Syréna ne ferait jamais ça. Elle m'aime .

Davies se demanda durant une fraction de seconde si le loa de Teach serait capable de désenvoûter le jeune homme puis le prit par les épaules, le secouant

- Si. Elle fait ça. C'est sa raison d'être. C'est une sirène Phil. Une putain des mers qui charme les hommes. Seulement au lieu de demander des pièces en échange du plaisir , elle prend des vies.

Philip frissonna puis le jeune homme se représenta le corps parfait (en dépit de la queue de poisson) les longs cheveux bruns et le visage angélique de Syréna. Une telle perfection ne pouvait pas être …aussi mauvaise que Davies le disait

- Très bien… Ne me crois pas. Ragea Davies. De toute manière elle t'a ensorcelé… Je veux juste te prévenir Phil. Éloigne toi d'elle. Cette maudite bestiole est mortelle.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas. Répondit Philip en se dégageant.

Davies poussa un juron et cracha sur le sol, attrapant Philip par le bras

- T'as entendu le capitaine ? Il l'a baisée ta sirène. Et si elle se refuse à toi c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne veut pas de toi. Maintenant fait moi le plaisir de récurer ce pont !

Avant que Philip n'ait eu le temps de mettre en œuvre sa riposte ( ce qui lui aurait très certainement coûté sa vie) une vague blanche déferla sur le navire , des corps se matérialisant brutalement sous les regards effarés des marins

- Capitaine ! Hurla Davies en sortant son sabre

Les yeux exorbités de terreur, Philip regarda les corps désincarnés se mouvoir, s'armant d'une rapière ou d'un sabre

- Mon Dieu. Protégez nous de cette diablerie. Murmura le jeune homme en se signant par habitude tandis qu'un zombie avançait vers lui

- Crétin ! Lui lança Davies en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos. Laisse de côté tes bondieuseries et prend une épée

- Mais je ne sais pas me battre. Couina Philip

- Fait comme si tu jouais la comédie dans ce cas. Lui lança Davies à la hâte, aux prises avec trois adversaires

En se défendant, Philip s'aperçut rapidement que les corps en putréfaction qui les attaquaient ne semblaient pas souffrir des blessures que l'équipage de la Revenge lui infligeait. Au contraire, les zombies progressaient avec lenteur mais aussi sûrement qu'impitoyablement, laissant derrière eux des corps à demi démembrés et un ruisseau de sang. Le jeune homme aiguillonné par la terreur, redoubla donc ses efforts pour se défendre, reculant peu à peu pour se placer entre les monstres et la porte de la cabine dans laquelle était retenue Syréna, prêt à tout pour la protéger

Une rigole de sang lui obscurcissant la vue suite à une blessure qui lui aurait fendu le crâne si l'arme du zombie n'avait pas été déviée, Philip vit Teach lever brusquement les bras, son sorcier à ses côtés avant de retomber sur le pont, assommé par le coup que venait de lui asséner son adversaire.

Furieux, Teach sortit son sabre et en transperça l'un des zombies, les morts vivants se pressant dans sa direction et dans celle de son loa à présent qu'ils les avaient repérés.

- Dépêche toi. Lança-t-il bien inutilement au loa qui, assis sur le sol, commença à dodeliner de la tête, marmonnant dans une langue gutturale

Totalement indifférent au sort de ses hommes, Teach traça un signe dans l'air immobilisant un zombie, les yeux écarquillés tandis que les autres reculaient avant d'avancer de nouveau dans sa direction à contrecoeur.

Blackbeard posa une main sur l'homme qu'il avait immobilisé et avança d'un pas en direction des autres. Derrière lui, le loa poussa un hurlement douloureux mais au lieu de triompher les attaquants reculèrent avec horreur

- Disparaissez… Retournez dans le monde des non morts et des non vivants. Siffla le loa , la peau si blanche qu'elle en était à présent translucide

Teach leva alors son sabre et trancha sans sourciller la paume de sa propre main, laissant le sang s'écouler sur la lame avant de la tourner vers les zombies

- Le fer et le sang. Votre magie ne peut rien. Déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais avant de se tourner vers le loa

Ce dernier termina sa formule et les zombies disparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés, laissant derrière eux un spectacle de désolation

Teach ne s'inquiéta pas une seule seconde de ses hommes et un sourire carnassier retroussa ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers le zombie

- Qui t'envoie ?

Les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide, le zombie ouvrit la bouche mais au lieu de paroles un flot de musique jaillit de sa gorge

- Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que la magie vaudou était impie et indigne d'un pirate. Se moqua Teach. Et voilà que tu l'utilises à ton tour, transgressant par la même occasion la règle qui m'a valu d'être exclu de ta minable Confrérie

Le zombie articula de nouvelles notes, reprenant la mélodie du chant que les pirates s'étaient auto attribué puis parla

- L'âme des pirates, jamais ne mourra. Chantonna-t-il étrangement

Teach se crispa en l'entendant

- Je t'enverrais personnellement en enfer Gardien. Mais avant ça… Tu assisteras à la chute de tout ce qui te tiens à cœur. Gronda-t-il avant d'enfoncer son sabre dans la gorge du zombie qui s'écroula au sol

Épuisé le loa se tourna vers lui

- Mort ?

- En attente pour l'autre monde. Confirma Teach qui masquait son affaiblissement

- Teague ?

- Non son loa a sûrement du protéger son âme, ce doit être l'autre qui est morte. Pas moyen de le récupérer ?

- Pas avec aussi peu de pouvoir. Souffla le loa

Blackbeard lui fit signe de le suivre vers la cale

- J'ai besoin de retrouver toute ma magie… De couper l'effet du fer sur mon sang. Fait encore cela loa et je te promets que bientôt nos pouvoirs n'auront aucune limite

Le loa hocha la tête et la fumée jaune envahit la cale, plongeant les deux complices dans une transe réparatrice

De son côté Davies, blessé au bras, s'empressait auprès des hommes de l'équipage effectuant un macabre tri entre les morts et les hommes encore vifs. Il écarta ceux dont l'âme allait s'éteindre, les faisant porter jusqu'à la cale où le loa les enrôlerait dans leur armée , fit soigner les blessés légers par les hommes encore valides en attendant que le loa opère ses sorts sur eux et mit les corps de côté pour la cuisine en vue d'un futur repas de la sirène ( qui serait morte de faim si cela n'avait dépendu que de lui)

Infatigable, Davies continua son tri macabre jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de Philip. En reconnaissant la tignasse noire et frisée du jeune homme, le cœur de Davies se serra

- C'lui là est moribond. Commenta celui qui l'accompagnait

En d'autres termes, bon pour fournir le loa en âme, songea Davies. L'autre se pencha sur le corps inconscient de Philip mais Davies l'arrêta

- Non pas le petit missionnaire. Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait besoin de ses services. On va le soigner. Décida-t-il à la grande surprise du matelot

- Mais .. Il est blessé à la tête … Tenta-t-il.

- J'ai dit on le soigne. Ordonna Davies. Bande sa plaie du mieux que tu peux, le loa finira de le guérir.

L'homme lui lança un regard teigneux mais n'osa pas protester et il se pencha sur Philip pour le soigner

- D'autres hommes vont mourir le temps qu'on soigne c'lui là. Grommela-t-il

- Le Capitaine veut qu'il reste en vie. Se borna à répéter Davies en s'activant à son tour sur le corps de Philip

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

_**Queen Anne's Revenge, **_

_**Cale**_

Philip ouvrit les yeux avec peine, luttant contre sa torpeur tandis qu'une voix marmonnait une étrange mélopée au dessus de lui. La vision du jeune homme mit quelques minutes à s'ajuster et il finit par reconnaître avec horreur le loa de Teach, qui penché au dessus de lui, traçait des signes cabalistiques dans l'air. Horrifié, Philip tenta de se relever pour lui échapper mais retomba faiblement sur la couchette sommaire où on l'avait installé, la tête douloureuse

Le loa lui fit un sourire désagréable et parla

- Tu ne peux pas te lever… C'est normal. Le coup que tu as reçu était violent. Tu as eu de la chance que Davies décide que tu devais vivre

La tête comme serrée dans un étau, Philip ne répondit pas, comprenant un mot sur deux

- Le Capitaine a dit qu'il aurait besoin de lui une fois que nous aurons le corps immortel. Se défendit Davies

Le loa tourna un regard acéré vers lui

- Un autre curé aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire. Tu voulais sauver celui-ci Davies.

Mal à l'aise le second se justifia à nouveau, cherchant à dissimuler le fait que contre toute attente ou habitude il s'était attaché au jeune missionnaire

- On aurait perdu du temps s'il avait fallu en trouver un autre

Le loa le fixa, ses yeux blancs mettant Davies mal à l'aise

- Mais toi tu voulais sauver celui-ci

- Et alors ? Finit par lâcher Davies

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit le loa dont les yeux se révulsèrent, signe qu'il allait entrer en transe. Il a un rôle à jouer c'est vrai mais le destin ne nous a pas encore révéler lequel

Philip, surpris, se força à rester éveillé , comprenant qu'il tenait peut être là une chance d'en apprendre plus sur un moyen de libérer sa chanteuse

- Sans doute celui que le Capitaine lui destine. Répondit Davies avec indifférence. Prononcer son union avec Calypso. Il est sous le charme de la sirène, il fera n'importe quoi pourvu qu'en échange le capitaine la libère

- Dans ce cas, tu l'as condamné à un sort pire que la mort. Répondit le loa. Tu sais ce qu'elle fera de lui.

Davies soupira

- J'espérais que le vaudou pourrait le guérir de ça aussi

Le loa ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Blackbeard intervint

- Pour quoi faire ? Il est bien plus malléable ainsi… Notre petit missionnaire amoureux du diable des océans. Ricana Teach en tapotant l'épaule de Philip

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour protester, déchaînant un éclat de rire chez Teach

- Syréna pas le diable. Articula Philip avec difficultés. Vous l'êtes… Souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, l'effort fourni pour parler ayant eu raison de ses dernières forces

Blackbeard sourit à nouveau et lui tapota la joue avec une feinte amitié

- Oui petit… Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Ricana-t-il


	11. Tentation

_**Bonjour à tous Tout d'abord merci beaucoup Muchu, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise donc voici la suite qui, je le sens , ne va pas plaire à Scarlett mdrrr . Pour les autres..Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 10**

_**Le Black Pearl,**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Assise sur son lit, le regard morne, Elizabeth fixait sans le voir l'horizon qui perçait à travers la fenêtre sale. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle passait ainsi ses journées, prisonnière volontaire de sa propre cabine et évitait le plus possible de côtoyer ses compagnons de voyages…A commencer par Jack et Angelica qui, loin de se montrer plus discrets après qu'elle les ait surpris vautrés sur son lit, étalaient désormais au grand jour la liaison qu'ils entretenaient. En vérité, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que des échos d'étreintes furtives surprises ne lui reviennent aux oreilles et la jeune femme trouvait tout bonnement cela insupportable…

Cependant ce n'était que le moindre de ses soucis actuels. Le premier était Will. Ou plus exactement son cœur. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle était allée trop vite en besogne en confiant ce dernier au Capitaine Teague. Bien entendu, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître que le vieux filou n'avait pas tort en arguant que garder le cœur avec elle était dangereux pour Will tout comme pour elle. Mais justement, Teague était un vieux filou… Et plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'en lui confiant le cœur, elle avait transgressé le plus élémentaire des principes de la piraterie ( et celui qu'elle voyait de plus en plus comme le seul à vrai dire) : ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate.

A cette pensée, le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé la carte menant à la Fontaine de Jouvence et elle se leva lentement , pour la sortir de sa cachette. La carte étalée devant elle, Elizabeth hésita. Prendre une chaloupe, voler la carte et laisser les trois autres se débrouiller avec Blackbeard était une perspective séduisante. Égoïste certes mais très très plaisante. Ses doigts fins glissant sur la carte, Elizabeth s'imagina boire l'eau et devenir ainsi jeune et immortelle… Capable d'être là à chaque retour de son capitaine de mari…

Elle était tellement plongée dans son rêve qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et sursauta donc lorsque la voix de Barbossa s'éleva dans la pièce

- C'est tentant n'est-ce pas Capitaine Swann ? Mais vous aurez du mal à y arriver seule…

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, embarrassée d'avoir été si bien percée à jour et répondit d'un ton pédant

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Capitaine Barbossa

- Hector.. La reprit ce dernier d'une voix onctueuse. Je disais donc Elizabeth, que laisser les autres se débrouiller avec Teach et assurer notre immortalité était un plan séduisant

- Notre immortalité ? Releva Elizabeth.

- Oui. La nôtre. Lui répondit Barbossa d'un ton aussi naturel que si leur conversation avait porté sur un cageot de pommes. Débarquons Sparrow et sa tendre amie sur une île déserte puis partons ensemble à la recherche de la Fontaine de Jouvence

Elizabeth sourit légèrement à la proposition

- Vous ne changerez jamais… Mais cependant qui vous dit que j'ai besoin vous pour ça ? Je pourrais vous débarquer tout les trois puis partir seule chercher la Fontaine.

Hector ne se démonta pas

- Oui , vous pourriez… Seulement vous êtes trop « sentimentale » pour nous condamner à un tel sort…Un peu comme Sparrow finalement

Elizabeth se braqua à l'allusion

- Oh je vous en prie ! Je n'ai rien de commun avec Jack

- Nous pourrions leur laisser de quoi fabriquer un radeau si vous voulez… Ainsi ils auraient une chance. Lui susurra Hector passant outre ses protestations

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel devant le grotesque de la proposition

- Sans compter tout les avantages qu'un voyage en ma compagnie vous procureraient . Se rengorgea Hector

- Oh oui ! Ironisa Elizabeth. C'est un avantage certain d'avoir à bord un homme qui fomentera une mutinerie pendant que je dormirai

Hector s'approcha d'elle

- Sauf s'il partage votre chambre Capitaine Swann

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux et répondit sans chercher à dissimuler son dégoût

- Vous plaisantez ?

Hector se redressa pompeusement et la fixa

- Pas du tout. Madame Sparrow est certes une femme énervante mais elle a raison quand elle dit que vous êtes frustrée. Un homme d'expérience comme votre serviteur saurait certainement vous apporter satisfaction dans tout les domaines qu'il vous plairait d'explorer

Le visage d'Elizabeth se referma

- Je suis mariée, Capitaine Barbossa. Il me semblait que vous étiez bien placé pour le savoir. Quand au reste de votre proposition…. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je le décline également

Barbossa la regarda, cherchant visiblement quelle erreur il avait pu commettre et Elizabeth reprit

- En d'autres termes ça veut dire non Hector

- J'avais compris cela Madame Turner. Moi qui vous pensais intelligente…

Elizabeth soupira, songeant au cœur de Will que le vieux Teague avait insisté pour garder… Et si c'était en fait pour prévenir ce genre de tentation ? S'il ne l'avait conservé que comme garantie qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout… Oui, plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait cela plausible. Elle fixa Barbossa et répondit lentement

- Et moi je pensais que vous aviez un vague sens de l'honneur Capitaine Barbossa…Le chant a retenti, la Confrérie a besoin que nous nous unissions pour battre Blackbeard. Une fois que cela sera fait…. Nous reparlerons de cette Fontaine. Souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire

Barbossa inclina légèrement son chapeau vers elle

- Si nous sommes encore là pour le faire Madame Turner …

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque le tocsin retentit avec violence, couvert par les hurlements de Ragetti

- Ils sont revenus, ils sont revenus ! Criait il

Barbossa et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard catastrophé et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le visage de Jack

- Lizzie faut … Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ? Leur demanda-t-il brusquement

Barbossa lui répondit par un sourire onctueux tandis qu'Elizabeth se précipitait vers la porte

- Certainement pas ce à quoi vous pensez et vous adonnez à longueur de journée. Cracha-t-elle. Maintenant prenez vos épées.

Jack soupira tandis qu'elle le dépassait suivie par Barbossa

- N'empêche … Ça détend… Marmonna-t-il en plongeant son arme dans le corps flasque d'un zombie

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont**_

La bataille faisait rage, les âmes cherchant de toute évidence non pas à tuer leurs adversaires vivants mais à les blesser sérieusement. Ragetti poussa un couinement en repoussant l'un de ses adversaires

- Mon œil… Gémit il. Il visait mon œil

- T'en as deux mon gars. Lui lança Jack qui était aux prises avec trois zombies de son côté

Ragetti lui jeta un regard rempli de rancune et Jack l'observa

- Oups pardon. Commenta-t-il en repoussant un zombie d'un coup de botte

A l'autre bout du pont, Angelica, dos à dos avec Gibbs serrait les dents sous l'effort. Contrairement à leur première attaque, les zombies semblaient maintenant ne plus faire le moindre effort pour l'épargner et elle sentit la lame d'une rapière rouillée lui effleurer la joue

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle, se défendant avec hargne

Non loin d'elle, Elizabeth qui peinait à repousser efficacement ses adversaires poussa un gémissement

- Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Ah parce que vous avez pris le temps de les compter Blondinette ? Ragea Angelica assaillie de toute part

Elizabeth répondit par un grognement d'effort

- Non. Haleta-t-elle. Seulement ils sont quasi invincibles… On devrait peut être .. Abandonner le navire tant qu'on peut encore le faire

- Bah oui… Lui cria Angelica. Il y a toutes les chances pour qu'ils ne nous suivent pas dans la chaloupe… Et ça se dit pirate…

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre par une réplique cinglante mais la lame d'un zombie fendit l'air, se dirigeant droit vers son bras. La jeune femme poussa un cri étranglé en comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour esquiver et serra les dents se préparant à la blessure inévitable lorsque le coup fut dévié par le bras d'un autre zombie qui prit le coup à sa place, sa chair sectionnée pendant mollement sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne s'échappe de sa blessure. Blême, Elizabeth détourna son regard du zombie dont le bras pendait mollement et embrocha proprement le premier , profitant de son choc pour s'écarter

- Merci.. Souffla-t-elle d'un ton indécis à celui qui l'avait protégée

Le zombie posa un regard vitreux sur elle et ses yeux s'animèrent brutalement, le bleu des iris remplacés par des prunelles sombres

- Méfiez vous de tous. Et faites votre devoir quelque en soit le prix. L'âme des pirates ne doit pas mourir. Lui déclara le zombie d'une voix désincarnée avant de se placer entre elle et son adversaire suivant.

Abasourdie, Elizabeth fixa le zombie dont elle avait cru reconnaître le timbre

- Capitaine Teague ? Demanda-t-elle avant de sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines

Sans plus se soucier du combat, elle saisit le zombie par le bras

- Will ? Comment va Will ? Qu'avez-vous fait de son cœur ?

Libéré lui aussi de ses assaillants par des âmes venues en renfort, Barbossa l'entendit et la tira en arrière

- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi vous voulez battre Blackbeard. Ricana-t-il

- Oh vous taisez vous ! Ragea Elizabeth. Allons plutôt aider les autres

- Moi je suis d'avis de les laisser se débrouiller. Commenta Jack en désignant le pont du Pearl qui était maintenant le théâtre d'une bataille rangée de zombies

Incrédule, Elizabeth regarda les âmes s'entredéchirer tandis que les marins se mettaient prudemment à l'abri

- On dirait que quelqu'un cherche à nous aider. Commenta Angelica en essuyant sa joue d'un air désinvolte

- Oh vous avez trouvé ça toute seule ? Rétorqua Elizabeth en suivant du regard les évolutions pataudes des zombies qui s'infligeaient réciproquement des coups qui auraient été mortels pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux mais qui n'avait pour seul effet que ralentir les autres morts vivants

- Ils n'ont aucune technique. Commenta Jack en désignant deux zombies qui se battaient maladroitement

Aucun de ses compagnons ne releva, tous observant avec un mélange de dégoût et de fascination les corps qui s'affrontaient notant les blessures dont nulle goutte de sang ne s'échappait tranchant sur le pont rougi de celui de ceux qui ,comme eux, voyageaient sur le Pearl avant leur attaque

-Maudittttttt Couina le perroquet de Cotton en s'envolant

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le volatile. Commenta Jack

- Nous devons l'intercepter rapidement. Renchérit Angelica

Elizabeth, ne quittant pas des yeux les âmes occupées à s'entredéchirer répondit avec ironie

- Oh quel plan brillant Angelica …

- De la part d'une Blondinette qui n'a pas la moindre idée valable je prends ça comme un compliment. Rétorqua Angelica.

Furieuse, Elizabeth quitta les âmes des yeux et se retourna vers l'autre, prête à en découdre

- Et vous , quelles idées avez-vous eu ? A part celle de vous vautrez partout sur le navire avec Jack ! Ragea-t-elle

- Angie regorge d'idées dans ce domaine. Commenta Jack d'un rêveur.

Angelica l'ignora et posa à son tour sa main sur son épée

- Elle a vraiment un problème la Blondinette… Vous devriez vous trouver un homme qui comblerait vos ardeurs

Jack leva la main pour intervenir mais Elizabeth le prit de vitesse

- Tout le monde ne se comporte pas comme une chienne en chaleur Angelica

Le regard de la pirate s'assombrit mais elle ne bougea pas

- Pauvre petite fifille à son papa… C'est dur hein de ne plus être le centre du monde ? De voir une autre vous être préférée …

Barbossa soupira lourdement

- Nos alliés faiblissent … Sans vouloir vous affoler

- Préférée ? Ricana Elizabeth en ignorant Barbossa. Vous appelez ça comme ça vous ? Moi j'appelle ça faire la putain d'un marin.

- Oh ! S'exclama Gibbs choqué par son vocabulaire

Elizabeth se retourna brièvement vers lui

- A force de fréquenter des pirates on finit par parler comme eux .. Et c'est le seul langage que celle-ci comprend. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant Angelica d'un signe de tête méprisant.

- Pauvre idiote.. Se moqua Angelica. Vous aurez beau faire… Vous ne serez jamais une des nôtres.

- Je le suis déjà. Rétorqua Elizabeth en repartant au combat, préférant exprimer sa rage vers leurs ennemis plutôt que de céder à l'impulsion qui la poussait à frapper Angelica

- Partir se battre au milieu d'une bataille de zombies… Complètement stupide. Commenta Angelica sans la regarder

- Oh .. Elle fait ça de temps en temps… Son eunuque de mari aussi faisait ça. Commenta Jack en observant Elizabeth qui avait bien du mal à discerner les ennemis des alliés parmi les zombies. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi…

Sans se préoccuper des autres, Elizabeth ferraillait, épuisée mais trop fière pour montrer sa fatigue, les zombies chargés de les aider faisant cercle autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, les corps disparurent brutalement et Elizabeth heurta violement le bastingage alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrocher un ennemi

- Que … Commença-t-elle les yeux arrondis de surprise en voyant les zombies disparaître peu à peu, explosant comme des bulles de savon.

Pintel et Ragetti qui s'était prudemment repliés dans la cale à la première occasion, soulevèrent la trappe qui les protégeait en l'entendant

- Ils s'en vont ! S'exclama Pintel

- On a gagné ! Triompha Ragetti.

Heureux, les deux compères se congratulèrent chaudement avant de déchanter

- Pas grâce à vous. Sortez de là. Commanda Barbossa

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit piteusement Ragetti

- C'est plus lui le capitaine… Lui souffla Pintel. C'est Miss Elizabeth maintenant …

- C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Ragetti

Barbossa repoussa d'un coup de botte la trappe qui les protégeait et saisit Ragetti par le col

- Vous faites toujours partie de MON équipage !

De son côté, Gibbs se pencha sur les marins qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance (ou de lâcheté) que Pintel et Ragetti

- Celui là est encore vivant ! Déclara t'il en désignant un homme qui gisait au sol, le bras à demi arraché

- Soignez le ! S'exclama Elizabeth qui regardait avec anéantissement les corps qui jonchaient le pont

- Pas soignable. Commenta Barbossa en tirant une balle dans la tête du malheureux

Jack et Elizabeth sursautèrent au bruit de la détonation et chacun eut un regard hostile envers l'autre en le voyant réagir tandis qu' Angelica ricanait

- Et bien on a des âmes sensibles à bord on dirait. Commenta-t-elle en achevant un autre blessé

Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel

- Voilà pourquoi certains ne sont pas faits pour être pirates…

- On pouvait le soigner. Marmonna Jack

- Cela nous aurait ralenti. Lui jeta Angelica

Elizabeth remâcha l'argument puis soupira

- Elle a raison… Soignez ceux qui peuvent l'être… Quand aux autres…

Jack sourit légèrement en l'entendant

- Toujours aussi charitable trésor …

Elizabeth lui répondit par un regard brûlant de rage

- Ne vous en faites pas Jack. Si vous veniez à être mortellement blessé, je m'assurerais que votre trépas se fasse proprement.

Jack se crispa en l'entendant tandis que Barbossa et Angelica continuaient leur macabre tri

- Il me semble que vous avez déjà fait cela Lizzie. Même si « proprement » n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé

La jeune femme se troubla légèrement au souvenir du moment où elle l'avait laissé en pâture au Kraken et elle baissa la tête

- Vous ne me pardonnerez jamais n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle

- Jamais. Confirma Jack avec un sourire ironique avant de la planter là, s'empressant de sauver les hommes qui pouvaient l'être avant qu'ils soient victimes des « bienfaits » d'Angelica et de Barbossa

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

_**Cale **_

Blackbeard ouvrit les yeux, un sourire cruel lui étirant les lèvres

- Teague a envoyé ses zombies pour les défendre. Ricana-t-il

Le loa répondit par le même sourire

- Il n'a donc aucun soupçon…

- Non, il croit bel et bien qu' Angelica est de leur côté… Il a toujours été naïf.

- Sont-ils proches ?

Blackbeard ricana

- Pas encore assez à mon goût…

Le loa inclina la tête tandis qu'à quelques pas d'eux, Philip émergeait en toussant sous l'effet de la fumée

- Mais quelle diablerie faites vous donc .. Murmura-t-il faiblement

- Tu le sauras bientôt petit comédien… Et le moment venu tu remercieras ton Dieu d'être de mon côté plutôt que du leur. Ricana Blackbeard sans se formaliser

- Syréna … Murmura Philip

- Oui… Tu l'auras ta sirène. Ce sera ta récompense. Se moqua Blackbeard avant de claquer la porte, pressé de détrousser un nouveau navire.

_**Le Hollandais Volant,**_

_**Frontière entre les mondes**_

Anéanti, Bill Turner regarda les âmes monter à bord, répondant la même chose à la question que Will tenait à présent qu'il pose à chacun des défunts: sur quel navire étiez vous ?

- Le Black Pearl. Répondit le dixième homme.

Bill tourna un visage tourmenté en direction de la cabine de Will, hésitant. Son fils lui avait demandé de l'avertir si un membre du navire venait à se présenter et voilà qu'il y en avait plus d'une dizaine à bord… Comment cacher une telle chose à Will ?

Bill n'eut pas le temps de creuser plus cette question, Will sortit de sa cabine et se matérialisa à ses côtés, suivant du coin de l'œil le combat des âmes égarées auquel ils étaient désormais habitués

- Quel navire ? Demanda-t-il

Bill baissa la tête, serrant les poings au moment au l'autre répondait

- Le Black Pearl

La réponse de Will ne tarda pas

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me chercher ? Grinça-t-il à l'adresse de Bill avant de se retourner vers le malheureux. Que s'est il passé ? Comment va Elizabeth ?

Le matelot, qui s'appelait Scram roula des yeux effarés

- Mais où suis-je ?

- Sur le Hollandais Volant. Se força à expliquer calmement Will. Maintenant répond à mes questions. Comment va-t-elle ?

Scram( qui était un peu simplet) se gratta la tête

- Bah …

- Bien Capitaine Turner. Le coupa Marty qui venait juste de monter à bord

En le voyant Will se rembrunit, peu préparé à voir des personnes qu'il connaissait prendre le navire pour leur dernier voyage. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait été arraché, il songea que c'était une bonne chose de ne plus avoir de cœur dans sa poitrine

- Marty … Que s'est il passé ? Comment va Elizabeth ?

- Bien. Répéta Marty. En tout cas mieux que nous.

- Elle n'est pas blessée ? S'inquiéta Will

- Elle ne l'était pas quand Barbossa m'a achevé d'une balle. Grinça le nain

Will se sentit un peu rasséréné à cette affirmation et entraîna Marty, faisant signe à son père de continuer l'embarquement sans lui.

- Suis moi. Enjoignit-il à Marty qui ne se fit pas prier pour le faire

_**Le Hollandais Volant, **_

_**Cabine**_

Will tenta désespérément de maîtriser son impatience le temps que Marty s'installe confortablement mais son inquiétude prit le pas sur le reste et il se pencha vers lui

- Raconte moi.

Marty haussa les épaules

- On a été attaqué.

- Par quoi ? Demanda Will

- Des sortes de pas morts. Le capitaine Sparrow dit que c'est des zombies. Mais y'en a d'autres qui sont venus nous aider

- Et Elizabeth ? Demanda Will sans pouvoir se retenir

Marty haussa à nouveau les épaules

- Elle commande le Pearl

Will ouvrit la bouche, surpris

- Elizabeth commande le … Pearl ? Répéta-t-il incrédule

- Ça oui et même que le capitaine Barbossa et Jack ils voient pas ça d'un bon œil mais ils osent rien dire vu qu'elle est Roi

- J'imagine. Murmura Will en s'autorisant un léger sourire en imaginant les deux pirates

- L'autre fille aussi elle voit pas ça d'un bon œil… Mais cette fille là c'est le diable… C'est-ce que dit Mr Gibbs en tout cas

- Quelle fille ? Demanda Will avant de se rappeler du récit d'Ammand. Ah la femme de Jack. S'amusa-t-il

Marty hocha gravement la tête

- Ça on a tous compris que c'était sa femme, ils passent leur temps à .. Fin vous voyez

Pour un peu Will aurait éclaté de rire

- Jack passe son temps avec sa femme ? Vous voulez dire comme un bon mari ? S 'amusa-t-il. J'ai du mal à imaginer ça

- Pourtant c'est le cas. Le Capitaine Elizabeth a beau leur avoir interdit, ils continuent

- Elizabeth leur a interdit ? Releva Will. Mais pourquoi ?

Marty haussa les épaules et se retint de lui exposer la théorie de Gibbs sur une éventuelle jalousie de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on expliquait à un mari après tout

- Aucune idée.

Will réfléchit un court instant tandis que Marty continuait

- Elle passe son temps enfermée dans sa cabine, enfin la cabine réservée au capitaine, en attendant que nous trouvions Blackbeard

Will sourit tristement en se représentant Elizabeth seule au milieu des pirates, privée de l'amour auquel elle avait droit tandis que Jack s'en donnait à cœur joie avec sa « femme » qu'il aurait tôt fait d'abandonner à la première occasion.

- Ce n'est pas juste… Soupira-t-il

- Je suis bien d'accord avec ça ! Répondit Marty. Ils n'ont même pas tenté de me soigner, Barbossa m'a abattu comme un chien

- Désolé Marty… Répondit platement Will

- Vous avez du rhum ? Lui demanda l'autre avec un air plein d'espoir

Will lui désigna la porte

- Dans la cale. Prend ce que tu veux tu l'as bien mérité. Ajouta-t-il désireux d'adoucir autant que possible le dernier voyage de son ancien compagnon

Marty se précipita sur la porte tandis que Bill rejoignait son fils, l'air inquiet

- Nous sommes prêts à partir.

- J'arrive tout de suite.. Répondit Will

Bill hésita un instant puis :

- As-tu des nouvelles ?

- Oui. Il dit qu'elle va bien… Enfin je crois. Soupira Will.

- Jack est avec elle. Répondit Bill avant de se mordre la lèvre devant sa maladresse

- Je crois qu'Elizabeth ne fait pas entièrement confiance à Jack… Pas plus qu'à Barbossa… Et je crois qu'elle a raison

- L'autre, Scram, il m'a dit qu'il y avait deux sortes de zombies…

- Oui. Sans doute les corps de ceux qui sont coincés ici…. Répondit Will d'un ton songeur.

- Tu penses toujours que c'est le Capitaine Teague le responsable ?

- Plus que jamais. Répondit Will. A notre prochain passage, j'essaierais de rentrer en contact avec l'une d'entre elles

Bill frémit à ces paroles

- Will c'est de la folie ! Les autres vont te tailler en pièces !

- Je suis immortel je te rappelle. Ironisa Will. Et c'est peut être ma seule chance de faire passer un message à Elizabeth… Si une de ces âmes peut .. Intervenir dans son corps pendant qu'ils sont sur le Pearl, je pourrais parler à Elizabeth… La mettre en garde…

Bill le regarda d'un air dubitatif mais garda ses doutes pour lui… Après tout le principal était que Will ne renonce pas à sa charge…

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Cale **_

Jack progressait lentement entre les fûts de rhum, les tapotant avec agacement

- Vide, vide, vide. Bugger mais pourquoi sont-ils tous vides ?

- Peut être parce que vous avez tout bu. Déclara Elizabeth dans son dos.

Jack se retourna, un sourire charmeur se matérialisant automatiquement sur ses lèvres

- Lizzie … Vous me cherchiez ?

- Pas du tout. Répondit froidement la jeune femme. Angelica vous cherche par contre

Jack haussa les épaules

- Quelle importance… Si vous ne me cherchiez pas que faites vous ici ?

- Je .. Bredouilla Elizabeth en cachant à la hâte la bouteille qu'elle tenait

Jack pencha la tête, suivant son mouvement

- Oh … Je vois… On a décidé de s'offrir un petit plaisir solitaire ? Vous vous êtes jamais dit que ça pourrait être mieux à deux ?

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et Jack s'approcha, son éternel sourire aux lèvres

- Allons Lizzie … Juste une gorgée, j'ai envie d'y goûter à nouveau ..

La jeune femme recula instinctivement, son cœur s'affolant brutalement dans sa poitrine et Jack la regarda d'un air railleur

- Je parlais du rhum trésor .. Mais si vous avez autre chose à m'offrir …

Elizabeth grinça des dents et lui donna la bouteille la cognant contre son torse

- Ouch doucement mon ange… Vous n'avez pas envie de l'abîmer n'est-ce pas ?

- Dépêchez vous de boire et rendez la moi. Rétorqua Elizabeth plus qu'agacée par le pirate

Jack sourit et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, buvant longuement tandis qu'Elizabeth détournait le regard agacée par ses mines

- Tenez .. Allez y. Lui offrit Jack en lui tendant la bouteille qu'il venait de soulager de la moitié de son contenu. Après tout vous êtes venue pour ça non ?

Elizabeth prit la bouteille de mauvaise grâce, laissant sa main parcourir le goulot tandis qu'elle hésitait. Elle voulait boire un peu de rhum certes… Mais elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire en une quelconque compagnie… Surtout pas celle de Jack Sparrow qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Un soupir étranglé lui fit lever la tête et elle s'aperçut que Jack suivait ses mouvements des yeux, une expression envieuse sur le visage

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle âprement . Je vous la rends ne vous en faites pas …

Jack, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, répondit

- Je ne voudrais vous priver de ce qui vous … donne tant de plaisir … Même si .. Autre chose irait tout aussi bien voir mieux pour ce que vous faites …

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre

- Quoi ce que je fais ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel

- Il est vraiment eunuque hein ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je parlais de ce cher William… S'il ne l'était pas, vous sauriez précisément ce que vous êtes en train de faire à cette bouteille et l'effet que ça peut avoir sur un homme… Rétorqua Jack. A moins…

- A moins ? Demanda Elizabeth les nerfs à fleur de peau, renonçant à expliquer à Jack que non, Will n'était pas eunuque … Après tout ces moments n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Jack sourit, prenant sa réaction comme un encouragement et approcha

- A moins que vous ne le sachiez au contraire parfaitement et que vous jouiez les innocentes … Ainsi … Vous pourrez prétendre que vous ne saviez pas ce qui va se passer maintenant …

A bout de nerfs, Elizabeth le toisa

- Oh et que va-t-il se passer maintenant et que je sais en faisant mine de ne pas savoir ? Ironisa-t-elle

- Ça. Répondit calmement le pirate

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, Jack la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le tonneau le plus proche

- Arrêtez ça … Grinça Elizabeth en retenant son souffle

- Pourquoi .. C'est bien ce que vous êtes venue chercher … Réellement. Souffla Jack en approchant dangereusement sa bouche de la sienne

Elizabeth déglutit en sentant son corps se plaquer contre le sien

- Non… Protesta-t-elle, incapable de faire un mouvement

- Oh .. À peine. Se moqua Jack , ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes

Désemparée, Elizabeth évita son regard

- Je suis mariée Jack. A Will

- Autant que je le suis à Angelica en quelque sorte. Souffla le pirate contre ses lèvres. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'est dans cette cale…Par contre vous et moi…

- S'il vous plait arrêtez de faire ça… Gémit Elizabeth d'un ton suppliant alors qu'elle sentait une traîtresse et inconfortable chaleur monter dans son bas ventre

- Empêchez moi. Répondit Jack d'une voix rauque en glissant sa main dans les cheveux d'Elizabeth avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne

Plaquée contre le tonneau, Elizabeth sentit le corps de Jack épouser le sien tandis qu'il l'embrassait lentement. Son cœur accéléra brutalement dans sa poitrine alors que la langue chargée de rhum du pirate se frayait un passage pour explorer sa bouche et elle écarta les lèvres pour lui faciliter l'accès tandis qu'elle lâchait la bouteille qu'elle tenait pour l'attirer elle

Le fracas que fit le verre en se brisant la ramena à la raison et à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et Elizabeth repoussa brutalement le pirate

- Pourquoi résister ? Souffla Jack en la maintenant contre lui

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier dispensa la jeune femme de répondre et elle faillit pleurer de soulagement en entendant la voix d'Angelica

- Jack tu es là ?

- Bugger.. Marmonna Jack d'un ton contrarié en relâchant son étreinte sur Elizabeth

La jeune femme en profita et le repoussa brutalement avant de se précipiter dans la direction d'Angelica

La pirate grinça des dents en la voyant

- Oh Miss Blondinette … On boit en cachette ? Vous savez que c'est comme ça qu'on finit dans une fosse à purin à Tortuga ? Remarquez il est vrai que c'est l'endroit qui vous conviendrait le mieux.. Se moqua-t-elle

A sa grande surprise, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se précipita sur le pont, les larmes aux yeux, honteuse de sa propre faiblesse et de la manière dont elle s'était laissée aller à trahir Will l'espace d'une seconde

- Étrange… Marmonna Angelica, soupçonneuse.

Contrairement à ce que Jack espérait, la pirate s'avança un peu plus avant dans la cale et grimaça en l'apercevant, caché derrière le tonneau contre lequel il avait embrassé Elizabeth

- Ah.. Je vois… Grinça Angelica, furieuse. Cela explique l'air outragé de Miss « manche à balais dans le cul » enfin plutôt Miss « qui aimerait bien avoir autre chose qu'un manche à balai dans le cul » Corrigea-t-elle

Une expression brièvement résignée passa sur le visage de Jack, vite remplacée par un sourire innocent

- Angie trésor ! Justement je te cherchais

Angelica grinça des dents

- Amusant j'avais pas cette impression…En fait j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était une certaine blondinette que tu cherchais

- Elizabeth était ici ? Demanda Jack, feignant la surprise

- Tu le sais très bien. Rétorqua Angelica qui n'était pas dupe.

Jack sourit d'un air canaille

- Allons ce n'est qu'une gamine qui joue au pirate …

- Une gamine oui … Mais tu ne dirais pas non pour la mettre dans ton lit !

Jack lui fit une petite grimace qui se voulait désolée et s'approcha d'elle, séducteur

- Pourquoi tu veux parler d'elle Angie chérie… Regarde… Nous sommes seuls et j'ai très envie de te montrer à quel point tu me plais…

Angelica serra les dents et se força à lui sourire d'un air séducteur tandis qu'elle imaginait les mille et une tortures qu'elle infligerait à ce sale menteur une fois qu'elle aurait rejoint Teach. Jack s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le tonneau, sa main glissant sous la chemise qu'elle portait

- Mmmm mieux … Beaucoup plus mieux … Souffla-t-il en la caressant hâtivement

Retenant une brusque nausée, Angelica noua ses bras autour de son cou et le fixa avec défi

- Viens donc prendre ce que tu veux Jack

- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle. Sourit Jack en l'embrassant goulûment, ses mains palpant sa poitrine opulente tandis qu'Angelica se forçait à écarter les lèvres, se consolant à l'idée que dans quelques jours à peine elle pourrait enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Jack…


	12. Explications

_**Bonjour à tous, merci à Muchu, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! **_

_**voici donc la suite qui va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire ( oui on s'engage dans le second tiers là ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 11**

_**Le Victory, **_

_**Quelque part dans les Caraïbes**_

Pour la dixième fois au moins en une heure, l'Amiral Greitzer se retourna d'un air indécis vers le Commodore Groves, qui , le visage fermé, observait l'horizon

- Qu'en pensez vous Monsieur ? Lui demanda Greitzer qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire à sa toute nouvelle et incroyable promotion qui l'avait propulsé au grade d'Amiral.

Du jamais vu à son âge et totalement inespéré pour le jeune officier qui peinait à se représenter ce qu'on attendait de lui

Le Commodore Groves crispa légèrement sa mâchoire tandis que le matelot le plus proche leur jetait un léger coup d'œil

- Amiral Greitzer. Vous ne devriez pas m'appeler « monsieur » mais plutôt « Commodore » ou alors « Groves » ou mieux … Théodore

- Je n'oserais jamais Monsieur

Groves jeta un petit regard vers les hommes et soupira

- Vous n'avez pas le choix Amiral. Vous êtes le plus haut gradé ici… les hommes attendent de vous que vous les guidiez … En vérité, ils sont à l'affût du moindre faux pas . Souffla-t-il.

Greitzer le saisit par le bras et le regarda éperdu

- Parce que je ne mérite pas cette promotion. Vous le savez, je le sais, les hommes le savent … C'est vous qui devriez être à cette place monsieur . Pas moi… Moi je ne suis pas un sraquège comme vous ..

Stratège, corrigea mentalement Groves avant de se pencher sur son jeune officier

- Écoutez moi Greitzer… Que vous le vouliez ou non.. Vous voilà Amiral. Que l'on juge cela juste ou injuste n'entre pas en ligne de compte. Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'espérais cette promotion

- Pardon Monsieur… Murmura Greitzer dont la vie était devenue un enfer depuis qu'on l'appelait « Amiral »

Agacé Groves le fixa dans les yeux

- Ne vous excusez pas Greitzer. Lord Hawks vous a nommé Amiral parce que vous connaissiez des choses que j'ignorais. Prenez donc un peu d'assurance et jouez le rôle que l'on vous a assigné. J'ai vu la chute de l'Amiral Norrington… J'ai vu celle de Lord Beckett. Je n'ai aucune intention d'assister à la votre. Alors reprenez vous que diable et ramenons à lord Hawks la tête de ce Blackbeard accrochée à la proue de notre navire !

Greitzer lui fit un pale sourire

- Merci…. Je crois que jamais aucun Amiral n'a eu un meilleur Commodore que vous..

Groves sourit légèrement en l'entendant et lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

- Merci Monsieur. Maintenant que diriez vous de m'expliquer tout ce que vous savez sur Blackbeard ainsi que votre plan pour le coincer

- Mais je n'ai pas de … Commença Greitzer avant de s'interrompre en rougissant légèrement alors qu'il comprenait la feinte de l'autre. C'est trop secret pour être discuté sur le pont Mon… Théodore. Venez donc dans ma cabine.

Pendant un terrible instant, Greitzer craignit d'être allé trop loin en utilisant le prénom de son Commodore mais Groves s'inclina avec décontraction

- Avec plaisir Monsieur. Permettez moi de confier le navire au Lieutenant Miles

Pour un peu Greitzer se serait donné des baffes… Il n'y avait même pas songé !

- Faites donc. Répondit il

Groves se chargea de donner ses ordres avec diligence puis avança vers Greitzer

- Pardonnez moi mon manque de rapidité Monsieur.

Greitzer répondit sur le même ton emplit de raideur et lui fit signe de le suivre

Une fois dans la cabine du jeune amiral, Groves perdit son allure soumise et se pencha vers Greitzer

- Asseyez vous et dites moi ce que vous savez. A nous deux nous trouverons bien une solution

Greitzer hocha la tête, reconnaissant

- Merci Mon…Théodore. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous… D'autant plus que vous auriez toutes les raisons de me haïr…

- Ne dites donc pas de bêtises . Répondit Groves d'un ton bourru. Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai assez vu d'hommes perdre le combat contre ces sales pirates pour tolérer que cela se produise à nouveau. Maintenant dites moi tout ce que vous savez, même les détails.. N'omettez rien même si vous pensez que c'est ridicule, improbable ou sans intérêt

Reconnaissant, Greitzer commença son récit, guidé par son excellente mémoire tandis que Groves l'écoutait avec attention, une carte déployée devant lui, cherchant à définir la localisation du repère de Teach grâce aux légendes que racontait Greitzer. Car après tout dans toute légende il y avait un part de vérité non ?

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine **_

Syréna frissonna en entendant la clef jouer dans la serrure de sa prison, hérissant ses écailles alors qu'elle redoutait de voir son tortionnaire franchir la porte. En effet, les visites de Blackbeard s'étaient multipliées depuis les derniers jours, la même scène se reproduisant à chacune d'entre elles : le pirate la menaçait puis la forçait à écarter ses écailles pour se déverser en elle, chacune de ses étreintes étant plus violente que la précédente. Aussi la sirène ressentit elle un mélange de plaisir et de soulagement, lorsqu'au lieu du visage haï , elle vit apparaître Philip

Ravie, Syréna se redressa légèrement et lissa ses longs cheveux bruns

- Philip… Susurra-t-elle heureuse de redevenir le chasseur après avoir éprouvé la position de la proie

Pas encore totalement remis de sa blessure à la tête, Philip lui fit un sourire hésitant et lui tendit une écuelle fumante. Affamée ( Teach ayant tendance à négliger de la nourrir ) Syréna se précipita sur cette dernière, déchiquetant la nourriture offerte avec des petits soupirs ravis.

Au bout d'un moment, rassasiée, la sirène s'avisa du silence inhabituel du jeune homme qui se contentait de suivre ses gestes d'un regard sombre

- Approche Philip… Susurra-t-elle. Pourquoi ne viens tu pas m'embrasser ? Suggéra-t-elle

Philip se mordit la lèvre et se força à ne pas bouger, son cœur s'affolant à la vision de sa tentatrice chanteuse

- Philip ? S'inquiéta Syréna , dépitée de ne pas voir son jouet réagir comme elle le désirait

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous vous êtes offerte à ce … Blackbeard ! S'écria Philip incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa jalousie avant de se reprendre en tremblant. Pardon je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quelque chose de vous…

En entendant la dernière phrase Syréna ravala la réplique cinglante qui s'apprêtait à franchir ses lèvres carmin. Une telle conscience de sa place méritait bien une petite récompense. La sirène s'approcha donc de Philip avec lenteur, glissant une main charmeuse le long de son torse

- Je suis obligée de lui obéir… Se justifia-t-elle

- Mais … mais vous m'avez dit que c'était impossible … Balbutia Philip. Que vous deviez être libre et …

Syréna fronça ses jolis sourcils

- Parce que tu es spécial Philip… Je veux chanter pour toi avant de t'offrir tout ce que j'ai … Murmura-t-elle d'un ton câlin.

A son grand plaisir, elle sentit le cœur de Philip faire une embardée dans sa poitrine

- C'est vrai… je suis spécial ? Alors vous … vous m'aimez ?

Syréna dédaigna de répondre à cela se demandant fugacement ce que c'était donc qu'il appelait « amour » et l'embrassa avec avidité, sa langue explorant sa bouche, se retenant de mordre dans la chair fraîche. Philip répondit, ses mains glissant le long de la croupe de la sirène, flattant ses écailles.

Ravie de l'aubaine, Syréna accentua son baiser faisant perdre la tête au malheureux Philip qui se pressa contre elle, éperdu de désir

- Syréna, Syréna … Balbutia-t-il alors qu'elle relâchait sa bouche.

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de la sirène en sentant la chair du jeune homme palpiter à travers son pantalon. Sa main blanche descendit jusqu'à ce dernier et elle commença à lui caresser lentement l'entrejambe, léchant avec délectation la peau tendre du cou de Philip

Le cœur du jeune missionnaire accéléra encore et il poussa un gémissement sonore, à demi fou de désir.

- Syréna … Syréna .. Laisse moi, laisse moi te … Geignit il en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la caresser

La main de la sirène se crispa sur son sexe et elle le caressa rapidement, le faisant jaillir rapidement à la grande honte du jeune homme. Ravie, Syréna s'approcha de lui

- Sois patient… Je t'offrirais tout une fois sortie d'ici. Crois moi tu t'en rappelleras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ironisa-t-elle

Philip déglutit, ensorcelé par le visage d'ange de sa jolie succube

- Je ferais tout … pour le mériter… Haleta-t-il

Syréna glissa une main fraîche sur sa joue et sourit , imitant la tendresse

- Je sais que tu trouveras comment me libérer Philip… Va maintenant …

Philip hocha la tête, perdu et s'éloigna, la suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve l'extérieur et le regard tristement ironique de Davies qui referma silencieusement à clef derrière lui, conscient qu'aucun mot ne parviendrait à venir à bout du charme dont Philip était la consentante victime

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Elizabeth, accoudée au bastingage, savourait le silence de la nuit, tout en tentant vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle avait laissé Jack Sparrow l'embrasser. Pire encore, elle avait aimé ça. Et elle ne pouvait penser sans frémir à ce qui se serait produit s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Le cœur serré, la jeune femme se représenta Will, se souvenant des heures douloureuses qu'ils avaient vécus après qu'elle ait sacrifié Jack au Kraken. Elle se remémora le silence, la culpabilité, la souffrance aussi… Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement reparlé. De son côté, elle avait refusé de penser à ses sentiments, tout comme Will, une fois au courant des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à une telle extrémité avait semblé oublier l'histoire. Sauf qu'Elizabeth n'avait pas oublié elle. Et qu'elle savait que le Kraken n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait poussée dans les bras de Jack Sparrow. Seulement… En épousant Will elle avait fait un choix. Et elle entendait bien s'y conformer

Lui aussi sur le pont, Jack l'observait depuis de longues minutes et un sourire ironique lui échappa en l'entendant soupirer bruyamment

- Quelque chose me dit que vous regrettez que nous ayons été interrompus. Ironisa-t-il en venant s'accouder à ses côtés.

Elizabeth s'écarta prudemment et répondit sans le regarder

- Nous n'avons pas été « interrompus » Jack

- Oh il me semble pourtant que nous étions fort occupés… Répondit le pirate

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec hargne

- Ce qui s'est produit dans la cale ne doit jamais se reproduire Jack !

- Trésor.. Vous en mourriez d'envie ! S'exclama Jack. Vous en mourrez toujours d'envie d'ailleurs… Alors pourquoi résister ?

Elizabeth secoua la tête

- C'est ça .. Allons dans ma cabine et jetons nous sur le lit pour faire ce que vous faisiez il y a une heure avec Angelica ! Ironisa-t-elle

- Faut bien s'occuper. Plaisanta Jack

Elizabeth le fixa, à bout de patience

- Jack la seule raison pour laquelle je vous ai laissé m'embrasser dans cette cale est parce que vous m'avez prise par surprise. Rien de plus .

- C'est faux et vous le savez

- Non Jack. Et je vous préviens que si vous tentez encore une chose de ce genre je vous .. Je vous … Chercha Elizabeth

- Enchaînerai un mat en attendant qu'une grosse bestiole vienne me dévorer ? Suggéra Jack

- Par exemple ! Ragea Elizabeth. Et croyez moi cette fois ci je ne commettrais pas la bêtise de venir vous rechercher ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, furieuse

_**Isla Sinistra, **_

_**Repaire de Blackbeard **_

Teach posa un regard satisfait sur la Revenge qui, soigneusement arrimée, attendait patiemment que leurs « invités » soient en vue. A ses côtés Davies huma avec satisfaction l'air vicié de l'île

- Que fait on capitaine ? Demanda-t-il

Teach se retourna vers lui, agacé par son intervention

- Tu tiens la Revenge prête à partir et tu t'assures que le petit missionnaire reste à bord

- Il restera tant que la sirène y sera … Soupira Davies

- Tant mieux. Pour l'instant, assure toi que le navire soit prêt à lever l'ancre rapidement puis prend quelques uns des hommes les plus méritants et rejoint moi dans une heure. J'ai encore une petite chose à régler …

- Bien capitaine. Répondit Davies d'un ton ravi, comprenant à demi mot quel genre de chose son capitaine avait à régler

- Continue comme ça Davies… Approuva Teach en lui claquant vigoureusement dans le dos avant de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré

Teach traversa l'île sinistre ( qui portait décidemment bien son nom) accordant à peine un regard aux habitants qui s'effaçaient craintivement sur son passage et se dirigea droit vers une maison en ruine. Sans prendre la peine de frapper il pénétra dans la demeure endormie et appela d'une voix tonitruante

- Victoria !

A son appel, une porte s'ouvrit craintivement et une femme aux traits réguliers qui approchait la quarantaine passa un visage apeuré à l'embrasure. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Teach s'approcha de Victoria Dale, sa treizième femme et possession.

- Te voila sale catin. La salua-t-il

Victoria, qui contrairement aux autres conquêtes de Teach était issue de l'aristocratie, trembla en voyant son colosse de mari qu'elle avait cru réussir à dompter au début de leur union.

- Edward… Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Teach traversa la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées et la saisit brutalement par le bras, la traînant à l'extérieur de la maison sans se soucier de ses cris d'effroi. Une fois dans le jardin minable il la poussa violemment sur le sol et retroussa sa chemise de nuit, découvrant des jambes fines

- Toujours tes jambes de jeune fille hein Victoria

- Edward je vous en prie … Tenta-t-elle à nouveau

Une gifle la cueillit sur le coin de la joue, l'assommant à demi et Teach en profita pour défaire son ceinturon. Victoria gémit douloureusement et se laissa retomber dans l'herbe brûlée par le soleil, écartant les cuisses et serrant les dents.

En la voyant, Teach ricana de plus belle

- Pas comme ça ma belle. Faut bien qu'on t'apprenne comment on fait chez les pirates. Déclara-t-il en la retournant sans douceur, s'enfonçant d'une poussée hargneuse dans son fondement sans se soucier des cris de douleur que son traitement causait

Les larmes aux yeux , Victoria sentit le sexe de son mari la pilonner, déchirant les chairs fragiles sans remords avant de grossir en elle et d'exploser vigoureusement

- Sale putain. Lui lança Teach en la saisissant par les cheveux pour la relever.

Victoria poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il la traînait dans la rue, les habitants détournant le regard, trop terrifiés par Blackbeard pour oser s'opposer à lui

- J'ai été injuste avec mes hommes. J'ai pas partagé. Lui lança Teach. Il est temps de réparer cette injustice .

- Non ! Hurla Victoria en comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire

Blackbeard ne lui répondit pas et la traîna jusqu'à la taverne la plus proche

- Ouvre ta cave. Ordonna-t-il à l'aubergiste qui se dépêcha d'obéir en tremblant

Sans se soucier des cris d'horreur que poussait Victoria, Teach la projeta dans la pièce, le corps de la femme dévalant les escaliers puis referma la porte, s'emparant des clefs

- Offre moi ton meilleur rhum. Ordonna-t-il à l'aubergiste. Mes hommes ne vont pas tarder.

L'homme obéit et Teach nota avec satisfaction que sa main tremblait

- Une goutte par terre et tu es mort… Menaça-t-il

Terrifié l'aubergiste le fixa et Teach éclata de rire

- Je plaisante ! Sers l'ami

_Auberge de l'Isla Sinistra _

_Un peu plus tard_

Derrière Davies et soigneusement encadré par la dizaine de robustes marins qui les accompagnaient, Philip franchit avec réticence le seuil de la taverne. Teach, une pinte à la main leur fit signe d'approcher et son regard aigu se posa sur le jeune missionnaire

- C'est ça que t'appelle « méritant » Davies ? Gronda-t-il

Le cœur du second fit une embardée et il se força à répondre calmement

- Non mais j'me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen de le garder à l'œil

Teach observa Philip, qui embarrassé, jetait des regards inquiets alentour

- Après tout pourquoi pas … Finit il par dire. Il passera après toi. Et je veux voir ça . Ricana-t-il

Davies posa une main sur l'épaule de Philip et le força à s'asseoir avant de lui mettre une pinte de rhum dans les mains

- Bois ça petit t'en aura besoin. Lui souffla-t-il

Philip le regarda sans comprendre tandis que les hommes s'asseyaient, faisant résonner la taverne de l'écho de leurs plaisanteries graveleuses.

Au bout d'un moment, Blackbeard qui trônait au bout de la table se tourna vers Davies.

- C'est l'heure du partage. En tant que second la primeur te revient. Ricana-t-il en lui tendant les clefs de la cave

Davies les prit sans sourciller et se leva pesamment, sous les ricanements avinés de ses compagnons. Philip le regarda se diriger vers la cave, ne comprenant pas précisément de quoi ils parlaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Davies revint , un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci Capitaine. S'empressa-t-il de dire sous les rires de ses hommes

Blackbeard ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la cantonade

- C'est le tour de notre petit missionnaire.. Que diriez vous de descendre pour l'encourager ?

Un concert de grognements amusés salua sa suggestion et Philip se retrouva forcé de se lever

- Mais .. Où va-t-on … Murmura-t-il à Davies avec inquiétude

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi con. Soupira le second. Tu vas dans la cave et tu te comportes comme un homme …

_**Isla Sinistra, **_

_**Cave de l'auberge **_

Philip descendit les marches avec appréhension, ses yeux peinant à s'accoutumer à la pénombre qui y régnait. Devant lui Blackbeard désigna une forme recroquevillée sur le sol et tonna d'une voix de stentor

- Comme je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir pris ta femelle poisson… En réparation je t'offre une autre femelle ! Ricana-t-il ,faisant éclater de rire leurs compagnons.

Le regard noisette de Philip se posa sur la femme allongée sur le sol , les jupes encore relevées et les cuisses portant les traces du passage de Davies et il déglutit

- C'est très gentil. Commença-t-il. Mais …

- Quoi ? Le coupa Blackbeard qui s'amusait beaucoup. Tu refuses un don de ton capitaine ? C'est que t'es eunuque alors… Baisse donc ton froc pour qu'on puisse en juger

Philip rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et regarda avec inquiétude les hommes qui faisaient cercle autour de lui avant de se résigner, exhibant un morceau de chair flasque

Teach ricana

- Mais c'est pourtant qu'il a ce qu'il faut … Alors vas y ! Lui ordonna-t-il en le poussant vers Victoria

Philip regarda avec dégoût la femme allongée et Teach se tourna vers ses hommes, les prenant à témoin

- Le missionnaire a tout ce qu'il faut et pourtant il s'en sert pas ! Que doit on faire dans ce cas ?

- Lui couper ! Répondirent d'une même voix trois hommes parmi ceux qui tourmentaient habituellement le jeune homme

- Tu les as entendu. Déclara simplement Blackbeard en se tournant vers Philip

Le jeune homme frémit mais il avait beau faire, la femme au sol n'éveillait aucun désir dans ses reins. Davies intervint soudain

- Faudrait ptête qu'elle se bouge un peu Captain. Le petit , il doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le regarde. Moi je suis pas sûr que j'y arriverais à sa place. Tenta-t-il à voix basse

- C'est juste. Ricana Teach en se dirigeant vers Victoria

Faisant fi de ses gémissements de douleur il lui releva brusquement le visage, portant sa bouche à la hauteur de la ceinture de Philip

- Fait le bander. Ordonna-t-il

Victoria lança un regard noyé de larmes à Teach mais ce dernier écrasa sans pitié son visage contre l'entrejambe flasque de Philip . Davies frissonna et lança un regard au jeune homme, inquiet à l'idée que ce dernier ne réagisse pas

Philip bondit en arrière lorsque les lèvres de Victoria effleurèrent son sexe mais la poigne de Teach le retint

- Allons petit comédien… T'as pas envie qu'on te coupe ce qui ne te sert à rien non ?

Philip sentit son cœur s'affoler à cette pensée, imaginant la réaction de Syréna s'il venait à se présenter devant elle l'entrejambe vide. Aucune femme ne resterait avec un homme pareil… Et puis sans ça il ne connaîtrait jamais la douceur de son étreinte… Impossible !

Alors que la bouche de Victoria se refermait totalement sur son sexe flasque, Philip ferma les yeux, imaginant que la langue qui le parcourait était celle de Syréna, que ses lèvres rouges embrassaient son endroit le plus intimes tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses bourses. Un long gémissement lui échappa et il se sentit grossir. Ignorant les ricanements que sa réaction suscitait, Philip repoussa violemment Victoria et la força à s'allonger avant de s'abattre sur elle, les yeux toujours clos imaginant que les douces écailles de Syréna remplaçait la chair de Victoria. Cette idée redoubla son excitation et la prit brutalement, ses reins allant et venant d'un mouvement désordonné, faisant crier de douleur Victoria. Perdu dans son fantasme, Philip ne l'entendit pas, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut du silence épais qui était tombé sur les occupants de la cave. Les mains crispées sur les hanches de Victoria, torturant sa chair sans s'en rendre compte, Philip accéléra ses mouvements, s'enfonçant le plus loin possible avant de ressortir pour mieux la reprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes à ce rythme il finit par se lâcher d'une brutale poussée, un cri rauque lui échappant alors qu'il imaginait qu'il faisait l'amour à Syréna.

La main de Davies se posa sur son épaule et Philip rouvrit les yeux, le cœur affolé

- Ça va Phil… Elle a eu son compte… Lui glissa le second hésitant entre le soulagement qu'il y soit arrivé et la surprise devant la violence inattendue dont il avait fait preuve

Son cœur reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal, Philip regarda la forme gémissante au sol

- Je suis désolé… Balbutia-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris .. Je ..

Le rire de Blackbeard le coupa dans sa lancée

- En voilà un drôle de missionnaire de Dieu. Se moqua-t-il en l'écartant. Et bien on dirait que le spectacle est fini… Ceux qui veulent rester pour en profiter sont libres de le faire. Annonça-t-il en désignant Victoria

Honteux, Philip s'écarta rapidement notant avec remords les larmes qui maculaient les joues de la femme avec qui il venait de coucher ( même avec beaucoup d'imagination on ne pouvait parler d'amour )

- Viens Phil… Lui enjoignit Davies tandis que Philip remontait machinalement son pantalon, suivant passivement les autres vers l'auberge

- Tu me plais bien finalement ! Ricana Blackbeard en lui assénant une claque dans le dos qui manqua de le faire tomber

Philip ne répondit pas, choqué par lui-même et se rassit, suivant d'une oreille distraite les conversations alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu agir de la sorte.

La soirée prit fin au petit matin lorsqu'un matelot annonça que Victoria Dale Teach venait d'expirer, son corps n'ayant pas supporté plus longtemps les traitements des soudards auxquels Teach l'avait livré et dont Philip faisait partie.

- Et bien me voilà à nouveau veuf. Fit mine de regretter Teach. On dirait bien que je vais devoir me trouver une nouvelle femme. Ricana-t-il , faisant signe à ses hommes que le moment était venu de retourner au navire

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Entrepont **_

Angelica laissa échapper un soupir nerveux en reconnaissant le paysage qui les entouraient. Elle aurait reconnu les eaux bordant Isla Sinistra entre mille. Bientôt , elle n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'avoir pardonné ( et plus ) Jack. Pas plus qu'elle n'aurait à obéir à la sale garce blonde après laquelle Sparrow courrait outrageusement sous son nez, ajoutant ce nouvel affront aux précédents.

Un bras joueur se glissa autour d'elle et Angelica se crispa brièvement avant de se détendre… C'était la dernière fois

- Angie… Souffla Jack à son oreille, pressant son bas ventre contre ses fesses

- Tu n'en as pas encore assez ? Demanda-t-elle mi figue mi raisin

- De toi ? Jamais mon ange… Répondit Jack en glissant sa main dans l'échancrure de sa chemise

Angelica esquissa un sourire pâle tandis que les mains de Jack continuaient leur caresse, l'agaçant d'un geste qu'elle aurait trouvé délicieux s'il avait été fait par un autre que le pirate qui commençait à sérieusement lui porter sur les nerfs. Et cela d'autant plus que son appétit pour les choses de la chair paraissait ne plus avoir de limites depuis qu'elle s'était offerte à lui la première fois

La bouche de Jack glissa dans son cou et il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de parler

-Tu as l'air tendue trésor. Murmura t'il

Angelica se retourna, lui offrant le sourire le plus faux qu'elle était capable de faire

- Un peu... Sans doute parce que nous approchons...

Jack referma ses bras autour d'elle et jeta un regard négligent aux lumières d'Isla Sinistra qui scintillaient à l'horizon dans la nuit au ciel dégagé

- Mais notre plan est bien au point, nous allons le prendre à revers dans l'impasse que tu nous as indiqué et nos soucis seront terminés. Triompha t'il

Angelica lui adressa un sourire lumineux cette fois tout en se demandant avec ironie si Jack avait toujours été aussi stupide

- Tu as raison. Répondit elle en l'attirant contre elle. Et je crois que nous avons assez parlé de lui

- Tout à fait d'accord mon ange. Approuva Jack en se laissant tomber sur un tonneau vide. Viens la ma belle

Angelica ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur lui, leur bouches se rejoignant pour un baiser vorace, la jeune femme se retenant de mordre la langue qui l'explorait. La respiration hachée, Jack tira sur sa chemise dans le but évident de la lui ôter au plus vite et Angelica leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. La chemise retombait sur le sol lorsque la voix d'Elizabeth s'éleva derrière eux

- Ne pouvez vous donc pas cesser de vous exhiber ainsi ? Ragea t'elle

Angelica sourit, amusée et se retourna, exhibant sans gêne sa poitrine nue

- Si vous cessiez de nous espionner vous en verriez moins ... à moins bien entendu que ce soit précisément ce qui vous excite... Nous regardez faire ce que vous désirez si clairement , est ce le cas Miss Blondinette ?

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'emplit de fureur tandis qu'elle se contenait à grand peine

- Désolée de vous décevoir Angelica mais je ne vois rien désirable ici. Lâcha t'elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Je pensais juste que Jack était assez disons gentleman pour emmener ses conquêtes à l'abri des regards des autres hommes. J'ai eu tort J'aurais du me douter qu'il était incapable de se conduire comme un homme bien. Ironisa Elizabeth. Je vous laisse . Ajouta t'elle d'un ton indifférent en tournant les talons

Jack soupira lourdement tandis qu'Angelica le regardait avec rage

- Je déteste cette fille

- Ne t'occupe donc pas d'elle trésor... Souffla Jack en l'attirant toutefois à l'abri des regards

Angelica se laissa tomber sur un sac de jute, souriant en se représentant le calvaire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à faire vivre à Elizabeth tandis que Jack s'abattait sur elle avec un gémissement, dédaignant comme à son habitude toute forme de préliminaire pour s'enfoncer en elle sitôt son fut ôté

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Jack se leva souplement prenant garde à ne pas réveiller la forme endormie à ses côtés. Avec une habilité due à l'habitude, il se rhabilla en silence et remonta sur le pont. Son sourire s'élargit en découvrant qu'à l'exception de la barre, ce dernier était désert. Sans attendre il se dirigea vers Gibbs qui tenait fermement le gouvernail

- A combien sommes nous de l'île ? Le demanda nonchalamment Jack en s'emparant de la barre

- Proches. Répondit Gibbs. Nous n'allons pas tarder à la contourner pour piéger Blackbeard

- Je vois... Va donc me chercher du rhum Gibbs et prends en pour toi, je te relève pendant ton absence

- Merci capitaine. S'enthousiasma Gibbs avant de filer, profitant de cette soudaine générosité sans se poser de questions.

Jack le suivit du regard avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres avant de se pencher sur la barre sitôt qu'il eut disparu

- Désolé ma belle. Murmura t'il d'un ton réellement navré en tirant sans pitié sur une des pièces de bois de la barre qu'il avait pris soin de fragiliser quelques jours plus tôt

Au bout d'une poignée de secondes d'efforts, la pièce céda, rendant du même coup impossible toute possibilité de guider précisément le navire et Jack se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée vers les canots, s'empressant d'en mettre un à la mer

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Gibbs revint, serrant contre lui deux bouteilles de rhum il eut la surprise de trouver le pont désert. Voyant cela, le second haussa les épaules et déboucha l'une des bouteilles, revenant se poster à la barre sans faire attention au manque de répondant de cette dernière

_**Isla Sinistra, **_

_**Quai **_

La sentinelle qui gardait l'accès au Queen Anne'S Revenge regarda l'homme s'approcher et pointa sans sourciller son pistolet vers lui

- Rentre chez toi. Ordonna-t-il

- Je ne crois pas. Répondit l'homme. En revanche ce que je crois c'est que tu vas te dépêcher de monter à bord pour dire à ton capitaine de ramener ses fesses ici.

La sentinelle éclata de rire

- Sais tu au moins à qui tu parles imbécile ?

- A un matelot qui n'a pas plus beaucoup de temps à vivre si Blackbeard apprend que tu m'as renvoyé. Répondit calmement l'homme

L'homme secoua la tête

- On ne dérange pas le capitaine

- Il sera content de me voir…

La sentinelle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir lorsque Davies passa sa tête au bastingage

- Que se passe t'il ici ?

L'homme sourit

- Ah enfin du gradé enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça… Va dire à ce bon vieux Ed de se ramener en vitesse

- Un fou Monsieur Davies. Commenta la sentinelle, attendant l'ordre de tuer l'importun

Davies sourit légèrement mis en joie par son escapade à la taverne.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que le capitaine viendra te parler ?

L'homme sourit

- C'est simple… Dis lui que je suis là et tu verras qu'il va se ramener

Davies hésita puis demanda avec ironie

- Et qui dois je annoncer ?

- Jack Sparrow. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Répondit ce dernier en insistant sur le capitaine. Dis lui que j'ai un marché à lui proposer… Et fait vite… J'ai pas toute la journée

- Jack Sparrow… Répéta Davies, surpris

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Susurra Jack. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow pour être précis …


	13. Négociation & trahison

_**Coucou !D'abord Muchu : merci pour les reviews et contente que ça te plaise, en ce qui concerne Journal de bord d'un futur papa, je n'en suis pas l'auteur mais c'est Ryu Sparrow avec qui je partage le site. **_

_**Pour DMI, voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 12**

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge, **_

_**Mouillage **_

Davies haussa le sourcil de plus belle tandis que Jack l'observait, un sourire ironique aux lèvres

- Bugger … Tu te décides à aller le chercher ? Se moqua Jack.

Davies l'ignora et se tourna vers l'homme de guet

- Surveille le … Et tiens le en joue, je vais voir le capitaine

- Oui Monsieur. Souffla la sentinelle, soulagé de ne pas avoir à déranger le terrible Blackbeard.

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Davies frappa prudemment à la porte, attendant respectueusement que Blackbeard l'autorise à entrer

- J'avais ordonné qu'on ne me dérange pas. Gronda le terrible capitaine

- Oui mais c'est que … Commença Davies avant de frémir alors qu'une voix l'interrompait

- Eddie ! Ça fait un bail !

Un rictus mauvais envahit le visage de Blackbeard tandis que Davies se tournait vers Jack, désespéré

- Pas fiables vos gardes, ils s'endorment pour un rien. Commenta Jack en pénétrant dans la cabine

Davies frémit et se retourna vers Teach qui posa un regard brûlant sur Jack

- Laisse nous. Ordonna Blackbeard

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit qu'il serait content de me voir. Triompha Jack à l'adresse de Davies en s'asseyant sans plus de façons

- Occupe toi de celui qui l'a laissé passer. Ajouta Blackbeard

Pensant avec regrets à la pauvre sentinelle qu'il allait devoir punir, Davies hocha la tête et referma la porte

Une fois seuls les deux pirates se jaugèrent un moment puis Teach se recula prudemment

- Je suis surpris de te voir Jack …

- Vraiment ? C'est pas comme si tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que nous allions droit dans le piège que tu nous as tendu. Répondit Jack avec décontraction

Blackbeard ne cilla pas, laissant Jack poursuivre

- Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris qu'Angie travaille pour toi… Mais enfin c'est une femme .. Déclara Jack comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout

Blackbeard porta la main à sa ceinture avant de raviser

- Pourquoi es tu là Jack ?

Le pirate sourit légèrement

- T'as déjà entendu parler de pourparlers beau papa ? Enfin tonton… Bref tu m'as compris

- Je n'obéis pas au Code de votre Confrérie. Souligna Blackbeard. Il me semblait que ton père te l'avait expliqué

- Père supposé. Souligna Jack. Et je ne te parle pas du Code mais de négociations

Blackbeard ricana, amusé par la naïveté de Jack

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à négocier Jack

Jack se leva brutalement

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça ! S'exclama-t-il, le doigt levé. Seulement tu as plus à y gagner si le Pearl se rend au lieu de combattre, ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire

Blackbeard haussa le sourcil

- Fais affaire avec moi et je t'apporterais la carte de la Fontaine de Jouvence …

- Je l'aurais dès que je vous aurais coulés. Répondit Teach

- Ou pas… Releva Jack.

Blackbeard ricana de nouveau, songeant de nouveau que l'autre était bien naïf

- En vérité tu n'as rien à offrir Sparrow

- C'est là où tu fais erreur l'ami ! Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu souhaites … Disons obtenir la carte, être immortel et enfermer Calypso , devenant ainsi son maître ce qui te permettra de détruire la Confrérie. Sauf que comme tu n'es pas un Seigneur contrairement à moi… Tu ne connais pas la formule exacte pour l'enfermer.

Blackbeard le fixa

- Surpris hein ? Ironisa Jack. Et non Angie ne m'a rien dit … Elle me déteste trop pour ça même si elle essaie de le cacher… C'est assez drôle au lit d'ailleurs

Teach leva les yeux au ciel, pestant intérieurement contre la bêtise de sa fille mais déjà Jack continuait

- Bref … Ton plan est plutôt pas mal. Reconnut Jack. Se servir d'Angie pour nous amener ici et récupérer les cartes puis ensuite utiliser son corps pour enfermer Calypso… Passons sur le fait qu'Angie est vraisemblablement ta fille et que coucher avec elle est du coup un peu … bizarre mais ça se tient …

Se détestant à l'idée de le faire mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question, Blackbeard répondit

- Et tu prétends avoir mieux ?

- Bien plus mieux ! S'exclama Jack. Imagine… Au lieu de détruire la Confrérie .. Tu la contrôlerais … Répandant ta gloire sur tout les océans pendant que les Seigneurs de Teague seraient forcés d'agir en ton nom

Bouche béé, Blackbeard suivit le geste de Jack tandis qu'il semblait se projeter dans l'avenir avant de revenir au présent

- Je ne vois pas comme ça serait possible … Ton bâtard de père ne me laissera pas faire

- Sauf si j'interviens… Susurra Jack

Blackbeard retint un ricanement

- C'est-à-dire ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ferais tu cela à ton propre père ?

- Père supposé. Rappela Jack.

- Si tu veux … Le prix ?

Jack sourit, sentant qu'il avait gagné ( il n'en avait du reste jamais douté)

- Rien de plus que le Black Pearl et la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- La Fontaine de Jouvence ?

Jack grimaça

- Vois tu l'ami, j'ai appris à mes dépends que la mort ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue

- Et Angelica ? Demanda Blackbeard

Jack haussa les épaules

- Fais en ce que tu veux … Mais si tu veux bien écouter ma proposition, j'ai bien plus mieux à te proposer

Blackbeard lui fit un geste amusé

- J'attends de savoir comment tu penses réussir à me faire commander la Confrérie

- En épousant leur Roi et en faisant de lui le .. Euh réceptacle de Calypso. Répondit Jack

Blackbeard grimaça

- Roi ?

Jack sourit et expliqua

- Elizabeth Swann, le Capitaine Swann. Grande, blonde , racée. Excellente éducation à l'anglaise, et ce qui ne gâche rien: mariée à un eunuque et donc pour ainsi dire presque vierge. Souffla Jack

Blackbeard s'agita légèrement sur son siège et ses yeux s'allumèrent brièvement au grand plaisir de Jack

- Mariée ?

- Veuve pour être plus exact. Répondit Jack

- Et tu dis que les Seigneurs lui obéissent ?

- Oui… Une erreur de parcours. Grimaça Jack

Blackbeard pesa la proposition

- J'ai promis la jouvence à Angelica

- Je lui ai promis le mariage. Ricana Jack. Imagine …. Toi à la tête de la chère Confrérie de Teague, leur Roi devenu l'hôte de Calypso à ton bras…

Blackbeard ne répondit pas, se représentant fort bien la scène et son triomphe éclatant . Teague serait anéanti de se voir trahi par son propre fils… Il réfléchit quelques instants tandis que Jack souriait

- Il te suffit de me donner l'assurance de conserver le Pearl… Et de pouvoir boire l'eau de Jouvence et tu auras tout : La Confrérie, la Jouvence, la formule te permettant d'enferme Calypso et … la fille

Teach tiqua

- Quel est le problème avec cette fille ? Je doute que tu la laisses aussi facilement si elle est si exceptionnelle que tu le prétends

Jack sourit férocement

- Une vieille dette à régler . Elle m'a envoyé … là où je n'aurais jamais du aller. Expliqua-t-il

Blackbeard réfléchit longuement tandis que Jack lui adressait un regard plein d'espoir

- Et tout ça en échange du Pearl ?

- Et de son équipage … Et de la Jouvence pour moi. Insista Jack

- Et comment feras-tu pour qu'ils ne se défendent pas ?

- C'est mon problème. Rétorqua Jack. En revanche la fille n'est pas facile mais elle a le cœur tendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Il suffit de trouver un bon moyen de pression…

Blackbeard , qui voyait tout à fait, se décida

- D'accord Jack amène les moi

- Tu as une préférence pour le lieu beau papa ? Répondit Jack avec décontraction

Teach sourit et se pencha sur les cartes, vite rejoint par Jack

_** Pendant ce temps**_

_**Le Black Pearl **_

Elizabeth et Barbossa se penchaient une fois de plus avec incompréhension sur la barre

- Elle a forcément été sabotée… Déclara Barbossa tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Gibbs baissait les yeux

- Mais par qui ? Demanda Elizabeth

Barbossa roula des yeux innocents

- Pas par moi en tout cas

- Ni par moi. Renchérit Elizabeth.

Gibbs, le remords au cœur ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Elizabeth le prit de vitesse

- En fait je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable de faire une chose pareille… ANGELICA ! Hurla-t-elle

Barbossa grimaça sous l'effet de son cri strident et Angelica se matérialisa, avançant lentement

- Que se passe t'il Majesté Blondinette Frustrée? Ironisa-t-elle

Elizabeth ravala les mots grossiers qui lui venaient et avança vers elle

- Il se passe que la barre du Pearl a été sabotée, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà !

- Sabotée ? S'alarma Angelica en songeant avec effroi à la tête que ferait Blackbeard s'ils n'étaient pas au rendez vous

- Oh je vous en prie ne faites pas l'innocente ! Ragea Elizabeth

Angelica se tourna vers elle

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien !

- Bah voyons … Ironisa Elizabeth. On s'apprête à battre votre père mais vous n'y êtes pour rien

- C'est le cas ! Et pourquoi elle m'accuse la Blondinette ? Lança Angelica à la cantonade

Barbossa se contenta d'un sourire évasif tandis qu'Elizabeth se penchait vers elle, hargneuse

- Peut être parce que vous êtes la seule parmi nous à avoir intérêt à nous rendre vulnérables face à Blackbeard …

Gibbs ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais la répartie d'Angelica lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied

- Mais elle est complètement bouchée la Blondinette ou quoi ? Se défendit elle. Teach a tué ma mère. Martela-t-elle. Toi comprendre que je ne veux pas l'aider ou pas ?

Elizabeth grimaça

- C'est-ce que vous prétendez ! Rien ne nous dit que c'est vrai !

Sentant que la discussion s'envenimait, Barbossa prit la parole tandis qu'Angelica était à deux doigts d'étouffer de rage

- Si .. Je peux me permettre Madame Sparrow dit la vérité sur sa mère…

Elizabeth lui lança un regard glacial

- Peut être mais après tout qui sait si elle n'a pas .. Je sais pas un plan en tête ou passé un accord avec Blackbeard… Après tout elle a le sens de la famille on dirait. Ironisa-t-elle

Angelica blêmit légèrement sous son hâle. Elizabeth Swann n'était peut être qu'une sale petite arriviste mais elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité.

- Et pourquoi pas vous ? Contra-t-elle

- Quoi ? S'exclama Elizabeth, outrée.

Angelica sourit tandis que Barbossa regardait pensivement la jeune femme, songeant au moment où il l'avait surprise dans sa cabine, les cartes de la Fontaine en main

- Vous m'avez très bien compris Miss Blondinette ! S'exclama Angelica. Après tout quelle loyauté attendre d'une femme qui a trahi son propre camp pour rejoindre les pirates ….

- Vous, vous … Suffoqua Elizabeth.

- Il suffirait que Blackbeard vous ait promis de quoi rester avec votre défunt mari pour que vous nous trahissiez. Se moqua Angelica. Jack m'a expliqué comment vous fonctionnez ….

Elizabeth rougit de rage tandis que Barbossa haussait le sourcil

- D'ailleurs … où est-ce Sparrow ? Demanda-t-il brutalement

Angelica et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard hostile

- Pas avec moi déjà. Déclara Elizabeth

Angelica haussa les épaules

- Pas vu depuis que Miss Blondinette nous a interrompus hier soir

Elizabeth ne répondit pas à la flèche et regarda le pont d'un air inquiet

- Peut être est il ivre mort dans un coin. Suggéra Angelica

- Ou alors il nous a faussé compagnie … Ricana Barbossa. Il a toujours été lâche.

Elizabeth grinça des dents et se tourna vers le pont, lançant à la cantonade

- Quelqu'un a vu Jack ?

Gibbs se dandina et hésita avant d'avancer à regrets, certain qu'il allait s'attirer des ennuis

- Bah en fait cette nuit je l'ai vu et …

- Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir à quel point vous vous inquiétez pour moi ! S'exclama soudain Jack, paraissant sortir de nulle part

Un soupir déçu échappa à Barbossa tandis que le pirate s'approchait d'une démarche dansante, écartant Gibbs

- Ça ira l'ami. Lui déclara-t-il

Gibbs ne s'y trompa pas et recula, se demandant toutefois ce que son capitaine avait encore bien pu inventer

Elizabeth fixa Jack

- Où étiez vous ? On vous a cherché partout

- Oh euh par là, la cale… Désigna Jack. Bon que se passe t'il ?

- La cale est dans l'autre sens… Observa Elizabeth

Agacé, Jack se tourna vivement vers elle

- Amusant à vous voir comme ça j'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave

- Quelqu'un a saboté la barre du Pearl. Le renseigna Angelica

- Oh … Vraiment ? S'étonna outrageusement Jack. Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ! Ma pauvre petite Pearl ! Gémit il en s'empressant de caresser la barre

- On est vraiment obligés de supporter ça ? Demanda Barbossa

Elizabeth regarda Jack, agacée elle aussi, par ses mines

- C'est réparable ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oh … Quel brillant capitaine… Se moqua Angelica. Elle ne connaît même pas l'utilité des pièces composant un navire …

- Parce que vous savez réparer sans doute ? Ironisa Elizabeth tandis que Jack et Barbossa échangeaient un regard amusé

- Et bien oui… Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure. Répondit Angelica avec un sourire acide

- Oh… Rougit Elizabeth. Et bien qu'attendez vous dans ce cas ! Ragea-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa cabine

Jack se précipita à sa suite tandis qu' Angelica lui lançait un regard meurtrier et se tournait vers Barbossa

- Un vrai chien chien… Ragea-t-elle

Barbossa ne lui répondit pas et s'engagea à la suite des deux autres, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser évincer

- D'accord… Soupira Angelica en se retournant vers la barre. Vous deux là, les guignols, apportez moi des outils. Ordonna-t-elle à Pintel et Ragetti qui la fixèrent sans bouger, l'air outré. ET VITE ! Hurla Angelica qui n'en pouvait plus

Cette fois les deux hommes obéirent et Angelica se pencha sur la barre, se demandant fugacement qui pouvait avoir intérêt à la saboter …

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine **_

Elizabeth claqua la porte derrière elle mais son mouvement fut stoppé par la botte de Jack qui s'empressa d'entrer

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me suivre. Grinça la jeune femme

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit de ne pas le faire. Répondit Jack

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Barbossa s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth

Jack sourit et s'installa confortablement à la place du capitaine

- Ah enfin chez soi … Commenta-t-il

- Sparrow … Ragea Barbossa

- Vous ne vous demandez pas comment la barre du Pearl s'est trouvé hors service ? Demanda Jack, ignorant délibérément son ancien second mutin

- Bien sûr que si ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Vous croyez qu'on vous a attendu pour ça ? D'ailleurs, pourrais je savoir où vous étiez réellement ? Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à votre histoire de cale

- Ça n'est pas important … Marmonna Barbossa pour qui la seule place qui convenait à Jack était sans nul doute l'enfer

Jack lui lança un regard aigu et leva le doigt

- C'est là où tu fais erreur Hector… Mais tu n'as jamais été subtil de toute façon

- Et toi tu .. Commença Barbossa, interrompu par Elizabeth

- Jack ? Demanda-t-elle

Jack la regarda, un sourire malin aux lèvres

- En fait je n'ai rien voulu dire sur le pont mais je me suis rendu à proximité de l'endroit que nous a indiqué Angie…

- Et ? Demanda Elizabeth, d'autant plus intéressée qu'elle entrevoyait une possibilité de se débarrasser de l'autre femme

- Et je suis au regret de vous dire qu'une flotte complète nous y attend….

- Je le savais ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cette fille

- C'est une pirate. Commenta Jack

Barbossa le regarda d'un œil acéré

- Si tu as vu une flotte comme tu le dis … Comment se fait il qu'ils t'aient laissé filé ?

- Parce que je ne me suis pas approché ! Répondit Jack du tac au tac. Je me suis dépêché de revenir pour vous avertir et pour que nous fassions un nouveau plan

- Étrange… Murmura Barbossa. Ça ne te ressemble pas

Elizabeth intervint, désireuse de tuer dans l'œuf la dispute qui commençait

- Peu importe… Il nous faut un autre plan… Et pour commencer, je vais faire mettre cette Angelica aux fers ! S'exclama-t-elle

- NON ! S'empressa de lui dire Jack.

- Quoi ? Mais si !

- Sparrow a raison pour une fois. Expliqua Barbossa. Mieux vaut qu'elle continue à croire que nous marchons dans son piège

- Eh t'es pas si bête finalement ! Lui lança Jack

Elizabeth soupira à regrets et se tourna vers eux

- Alors que fait on …

Jack se pencha vers elle

- On pourrait peut être les prendre à revers… Avez-vous une carte ?

Barbossa qui était déjà occupé à en déplier une lui lança un regard mauvais et les trois compères se penchèrent sur la carte

- Ils nous attendent là. Expliqua Jack en tapotant la carte

- Juste là où Angelica nous a envoyés… Remarqua Elizabeth avec rancune

- En passant par là on les contourne… Renchérit Barbossa

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

- Jack a parlé d'une flotte et nous sommes seuls… Peut être qu'il serait plus sage de … d'attendre que leur vigilance se relâche ..

- Attendre ? Demanda Jack tandis que Barbossa se retenait de justesse de protester

Un pli sur le front, Elizabeth observa la carte

- Regardez… Il y a une crique ici … Si nous nous y cachons, nous pourrons les surveiller depuis la vigie sans qu'ils nous voient et leur tomber dessus à la tombée de la nuit

- C'est pas complètement idiot. Reconnut à regrets Barbossa

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Jack et il replia les cartes

- On suit le plan de Lizzie …

- Et une fois à la crique on la met aux fers… Se réjouit Elizabeth

- Attention trésor … Votre goût pour les chaînes tourne à l'obsession. Se moqua Jack

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furieux et Jack se dissimula prudemment derrière Barbossa, se félicitant intérieurement de les avoir si bien manipulés.

_**Quelques heures plus tard, **_

_**Le Black Pearl**_

Angelica jeta un regard inquiet à la terre dont ils s'approchaient dangereusement . Ça n'était pas normal… Ils n'auraient pas du passer par là… Angoissée, la jeune femme s'approcha du bastingage, rapidement rejointe par Jack qui arborait un sourire moqueur

- Un problème Angie chérie ?

- Non… Répondit elle d'une voix blanche. J'ai juste l'impression qu'on a dévié…

Jack sourit en voyant l'inquiétude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler

- Oh … Personne ne te l'a dit ? Elizabeth a trouvé un meilleur plan…

- QUOI ! Ragea Angelica

- Allons ne te met pas dans cet état .. S'amusa Jack. L'important c'est qu'on se débarrasse de Blackbeard non ? Lui déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant

Angelica ne répondit pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en songeant que si jamais ils échouaient, Blackbeard le lui ferait payer au centuple …

_Le Black Pearl, _

_Crique _

Elizabeth poussa un soupir satisfait en constatant que tout se déroulait comme prévu. Le Pearl à peine dissimulé derrière les rochers, elle se tourna vers Pintel et Ragetti

- Emparez vous d'Angelica et mettez la aux fers ! Ordonna-t-elle

En l'entendant, Angelica sursauta

- Sûrement pas ! Et de quoi tu m'accuses Blondinette !

Elizabeth lui fit un sourire et s'approcha

- D'avoir tenté de nous conduire dans un piège … Susurra-t-elle

Angelica porta la main à son ceinturon, cherchant à prendre son pistolet lorsque Gibbs poussa un hurlement

- La Revenge ! Il arrive droit sur nous !

- Quoi ? Glapit Elizabeth en se précipitant au bastingage, ne pouvant que constater la véracité des faits tandis qu'Angelica écarquillait les yeux de stupeur

Barbossa se précipita sur le pont

- Aux canons ! Vite ! Faites feu ! Ordonna-t-il

Pintel et Ragetti se dépêchèrent d'obéir ( une fois n'est pas coutume ) mais au lieu des coups de canons attendus, un cri leur échappa

- La poudre est trempée !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Aux armes vite, défendez vous

- Il n'y a plus rien d'utilisable ! Geignit Ragetti

Elizabeth et Barbossa se tournèrent avec effroi vers la Revenge qui se rapprochait et Elizabeth tira son pistolet d'une main nerveuse , mettant en joue Angelica

- Quand nous avez-vous trahis ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Les dénégations d'Angelica se perdirent dans le bruit que fit la gâchette d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle appuyait dessus, visant la tête de la jeune femme

Rien ne se passa…..

Angelica suffoqua

- Vous alliez me tuer …

Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire mauvais tandis que les hommes s'affolaient

- Les grappins ! Les grappins ! Hurla Gibbs

- Répéta le perroquet de Cotton en s'envolant prudemment

- Aux armes ! Ordonna Barbossa tandis que les premiers hommes de la Revenge arrivaient sur le pont

Un coup de feu retentit brusquement depuis la barre et tous se tournèrent instinctivement en direction du bruit

- Jack ? Demanda Angelica en voyant le pirate accoudé négligemment à la barre, son pistolet fumant en main

Elizabeth se rapprocha instinctivement de Barbossa tandis que Jack prenait la parole

- Inutile de chercher vos épées. Annonça-t-il à l'équipage. Vous ne les trouverez pas. Quand à vos pistolets ils sont inutilisables

- Quoi ? Ragea Elizabeth tandis que Barbossa fixait son propre pistolet

- Toute résistance est inutile. Expliqua patiemment Jack

- Il dit vrai… Annonça tranquillement Blackbeard

Elizabeth se retourna lentement vers lui et frémit en voyant sa mine patibulaire

- Le Black Pearl est à toi Eddie ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack en le rejoignant, écartant les hommes de la Revenge qui les tenaient en joue pour passer. Je suis avec lui. Expliqua-t-il en désignant Blackbeard

Médusée, Elizabeth le regarda faire tandis que Barbossa se répandait en insultes

- Merci Jack. Ricana Blackbeard.

- Je n'ai fait que respecter notre accord. Pavoisa Jack.

Blackbeard l'ignora et s'avança

- Qui est le capitaine Swann ?

- Elle ! S'exclamèrent Pintel et Ragetti d'une même voix en désignant Elizabeth

Blackbeard la jaugea tandis qu'elle se forçait à ne pas reculer, terrifiée par la lueur malsaine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du pirate

- Tu n'as pas menti Jack. Déclara Blackbeard d'un ton surpris.

- Et elle est tout à toi ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack

- Quoi ? S'indigna Elizabeth tandis que Barbossa et Angelica échangeaient un regard surpris

Blackbeard referma sa main sur le bras d'Elizabeth et la jeune femme tenta vainement de se dégager , essayant de le frapper

- Sauvage… Ricana Blackbeard. J'adore ça ..

- Ôtez vos sales pattes de là .. Gronda Elizabeth

L'ignorant totalement Teach se tourna vers Jack

- Il manque les cartes …

- J'y pensais justement l'ami. Répondit Jack en écartant les hommes pour se diriger vers la cabine d'Elizabeth

- Mais à quoi tu joues Sparrow ! Siffla Barbossa sur son passage

- Je survis. Répondit simplement Jack en se précipitant dans la cabine

Un fracas retentit et le pirate ressortit rapidement, arborant les fameuses cartes. En le voyant Elizabeth laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, voyant sa dernière chance de négocier s'envoler

- Voilà. Déclara Jack en secouant les cartes. Pas très imaginatives vos cachettes trésor. Ne put il s'empêcher de moquer Elizabeth

Blackbeard sourit, la main toujours sur le bras d'Elizabeth

- Davies tu prends le commandement. Ordonna-t-il. Et passe les fers à la fille

Davies s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui mordit nerveusement sa lèvre en sentant l'acier se refermer sur ses poignets

- Qu'allez vous nous faire ! Ragea-t-elle

Un sourire aux lèvres, Blackbeard la fixa

- Et bien, je vais écouter la suggestion de Sparrow qui m'a vanté votre beauté et vous loger à bord de ma cabine .. Les autres iront aux fers.

- Je n'abandonne pas mes hommes ! S'écria Elizabeth.

Blackbeard ricana

- Oh , on vous a pas dit ? Vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous n'êtes que l'une des marchandises que je viens d'acquérir… Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant droit vers Angelica

La jeune femme le toisa, les mâchoires serrées tandis que Barbossa tentait de défendre de ceux qui l'entouraient

- Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu. Ragea-t-elle à l'adresse de son père

Blackbeard haussa les épaules

- Sparrow a proposé mieux

- Mais tu avais promis qu'il mourrait !

- Pour l'instant … J'ai plus besoin de lui que de toi Angelica. La coupa Teach avant de se pencher à son oreille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fournisse la formule que je veux… Après il sera tout à toi … Susurra-t-il . Maintenant rejoins la Revenge Angelica

Furieuse, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'empressa de rejoindre le navire, entièrement occupée à élaborer une vengeance de choix contre Jack et son père

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth regarda le Black Pearl se vider de ses occupants, les hommes fidèles étant poussés vers la Revenge avant de se tourner vers Jack qui pavoisait à quelques mètres d'elle

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça … Murmura-t-elle

Jack lui sourit avec ironie

- Parce que .. Ce n'est pas ma tête que veut Teach, ni le Pearl… Mais le pouvoir et la confrérie.

- Vous nous avez vendu contre … contre …

- Ma vie, l'immortalité et le Pearl trésor. Je n'avais pas le choix… Se moqua Jack en l'imitant

Elizabeth contracta les mâchoires et hocha la tête, résignée

- Je vois … Vous ne m'avez toujours pas pardonné n'est-ce pas …

- Il n'est pas question de ça … Rétorqua Jack. Je suis un pirate voilà tout

- Un pirate… Répéta Elizabeth avec amertume

Blackbeard les rejoignit et fixa Elizabeth, une lueur lubrique dans le regard

- Sparrow je te laisse finir ici, tu seconderas Davies pour l'instant. Après tu rejoindras gentiment la Revenge. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil

- Comme si j'étais fourbe ! S'indigna Jack

Blackbeard dédaigna de répondre et se tourna vers Elizabeth

- Ma cabine est par là. Soit vous y allez par vous-même soit mes hommes vous y conduisent à vous de voir.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile et se dirigea vers la planche que les hommes avaient installée entre les deux navires tandis que Jack tiquait

- Ta cabine ?

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Répondit Blackbeard.

- Mais… Protesta faiblement Jack. Je croyais que .. Le corps pour Calypso devait être préparé tout ça

Blackbeard ricana

- Je vois que malgré tout ses beaux discours, Teague t'a appris certaines choses… Mais ne t'en fait pas pour son corps, il sera prêt le moment venu… Pour l'instant rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu avec ! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Oh… mais… je doute qu'elle .. Se laisse faire … et tu ne voudrais pas l'abîmer n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Jack

- Ne t'en fais pas … Je sais dresser les petites sauvageonnes de son espèce ! Pavoisa Blackbeard avant de s'éloigner, le laissant seul au milieu du pont du Black Pearl à présent désert de son équipage habituel…


	14. Retournement de situation

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite avec un chapitre de transition dont la principale utilité est de re préciser les enjeux… J'espère qu'il vous plaira toutefois.. Bonne lecture & … reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 13**

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont**_

Jack observait d'un air absent Davies tandis que ce dernier fouillait le Black Pearl, finissant le désarmement dont Jack s'était déjà bien occupé afin de juguler la résistance de ses compagnons. Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Angelica s'approcha de lui

- Je dois reconnaître que cette fois tu t'es surpassé Jack. Cracha-t-elle.

Ce dernier eut un sourire cynique et se tourna vers elle

- Venant de toi, je présume que c'est un compliment trésor

Angelica posa un regard noir sur lui et secoua la tête

- Arrête avec tes « trésors » tu veux. Il est inutile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps

Jack arbora un air déçu et ironisa

- Moi qui croyait que tu m'avais pardonné… Je suis vraiment surpris Angie. Se moqua-t-il

Sentant le regard de Davies sur eux, Angelica retint la gifle qui n'attendait que de partir et le toisa avec mépris

- Te pardonner… dans tes rêves Sparrow ! Jamais je ne t'accorderais quoique que ce soit à commencer par mon pardon

- Il me semble pourtant avoir expérimenter le contraire chérie… Ricana Jack avant de l'imiter. « oh Jack… »

- Je faisais semblant … Ragea Angelica. Je crois que je prendrais encore plus de plaisir avec Blackbeard qu'avec toi.

- Si j'avais su … Ironisa Jack à mi voix en songeant au plan d'origine de son nouvel allié.

Angelica n'y prit pas garde et reprit

- Enfin ta chère petite blondinette pourra bientôt nous dire ce que ça fait. Du moins si elle y survit. Je dois admettre que je m'étais trompée sur ce point. Un moment j'ai cru que tu étais bêtement amoureux d'elle.

Jack sourit légèrement le regard vague

- C'est fou comme on peut se tromper sur les gens… hein Angie.

La jeune femme grimaça et se tourna vers lui

- Dis moi Jack… Comment as-tu su ?

- Su quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton absent

- Que je vous attirais vers un piège. Répondit honnêtement la jeune femme

Jack sourit brièvement

- Voyons trésor, je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue, c'était écrit sur ta face. Tu n'as jamais su faire correctement semblant, sans doute un héritage de ta mère

- Ne parle pas d'elle. Le coupa Angelica

Jack se contenta d'hausser les épaules et s'éloigna rejoignant Davies

_Queen Anne'S Revenge,_

_Geôles_

Barbossa jeta un regard dégoûté aux fers qui l'entravaient à l'instar de ses autres compagnons entassés dans l'étroite cellule ( Teach n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des prisonniers)

- Maudit Sparrow ! Ragea-t-il pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes.

La tête basse Gibbs soupira lourdement

- Peut être que le capitaine Jack, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre devant les regards furieux que lui lançaient les autres.

Gêné par ses nombreuses entraves, Barbossa s'approcha de lui

- Si quelqu'un prononce encore le nom de ce lâche, de ce pourri, de ce sale rat devant moi il n'aura pas le temps de finir sa phrase ! Ragea-t-il

Gibbs baissa un peu plus la tête tandis que Pintel et Ragetti sursautaient brutalement

- Je persiste à croire qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… Répondit mollement le fidèle second

- Ce qu'il fait ? Ragea Barbossa. Il a tourné sa veste voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Ils nous a tous livrés à Teach !

Les hommes ne répondirent pas, sentant instinctivement qu'une partie de la colère de Barbossa venait vraisemblablement du fait de ne pas avoir pensé lui-même à agir comme Jack.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Le visage tendu, Angelica s'approcha de Teach qui observait avec un sourire cruel Jack en train de se démener pour aider Davies

- Ça n'était pas prévu comme ça. Rappela-t-elle

Une expression ennuyée sur le visage, Blackbeard se tourna vers elle

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de retourner sur la Revenge, Angelica

La jeune femme se hérissa devant son ton de commandement

- Je ne suis pas un de tes hommes. Ne me traite pas comme tel. Nous avons un accord toi et moi.

Blackbeard se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard sombre, Angelica maîtrisa son premier mouvement de recul et s'entêta

- J'ai respecté ma part. Je te les ai amené. En échange, j'ai droit à la Fontaine de Jouvence et à la tête de Jack.

Teach porta la main à son pistolet avant de se raviser, songeant que si un malheur devait arriver à Elizabeth Swann, il serait bon de disposer d'un autre corps pour accueillir Calypso

- Le moment venu tu auras ce que tu mérites Angelica.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi Sparrow est il toujours en liberté sur le pont !

- Parce que l'idée qu'il m'a soumise était meilleure que ce que tu avais à m'offrir. Mais rassure toi, je ne compte pas respecter ma part.

- Et tu me demandes de croire que tu la respecteras pour ce qui me concerne ? Ironisa Angelica. Sparrow devrait déjà être mort !

Blackbeard la prit fermement par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart

- Il mourra quand il ne me sera plus utile.

- Si il est toujours là ! Ironisa Angelica. Dois je te rappeler que tu lui as promis le Black Pearl ? Ainsi que la Fontaine !

- Pour faire mine d'entrer dans son jeu… Tu auras le Black Pearl Angelica. Ainsi que la Fontaine et tout ce que je t'ai promis. Mais pour Sparrow, il te faudra attendre. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de lui. Seul un Seigneur connaît les informations dont j'ai besoin pour la suite de mon plan.

- Barbossa est lui aussi un Seigneur. Argua Angelica. Laisse moi tuer Sparrow et je convaincrais Barbossa de t'aider.

Teach éclata de rire

- Comme tu as convaincu Sparrow que tu étais de leur côté ? Dans ce cas la technique est à revoir Angelica.

La jeune femme rougit de colère et Blackbeard resserra son étreinte

- Contente toi de m'obéir ou alors tu n'auras rien du tout Angelica. Pour l'instant, je vais faire mettre Sparrow aux fers, pas pour toi mais parce que je m'en méfie. Quand à toi si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre , fais ce que je te dis de faire.

Angelica ne put retenir un léger gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il lui serrait le bras à le broyer.

- Lâche moi !

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Rétorqua froidement Teach. Tu vas sur la Revenge et tu obéis. Tiens toi en là et tu auras ta récompense… Sinon tu suivras Sparrow dans sa chute

Angelica blêmit puis releva le visage, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner en affrontant Blackbeard de front

- Je t'obéirais tant que tu respecteras ta part.

- Bien … Approuva le pirate, satisfait. Dis moi que sais tu sur la fille qui était avec vous ?

Angelica cracha sur le sol à cette question

- Que tu ferais mieux de la tuer tout de suite. C'est une mijaurée, une garce d'aristocrate qui se prend pour un pirate

Blackbeard retint un rire cynique devant la hargne qu'elle mettait dans sa réponse

- Je ne compte pas la tuer, j'ai d'autres projets pour elle , des projets qui nécessitent qu'elle reste vivante et en bonne santé… Cependant, si tu veux t'amuser un peu avec elle, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients… Enfin une fois que j'en aurais fini avec son corps …

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Angelica, humilier Elizabeth en juste retour des choses était une idée séduisante

- Tu comptes te servir d'elle pour enfermer Calypso… Murmura-t-elle

- Tu as mis plus de temps à comprendre que Sparrow. Se moqua Blackbeard.

Angelica se crispa et se retourna vers lui

- Et elle que deviendra-t-elle ?

Blackbeard haussa les épaules

- Et bien son âme rejoindra la souffrance de celles qui sont liées à mon loa.

- Parfait. Se réjouit Angelica.

Blackbeard lui tapota l'épaule avec une feinte bonhomie paternelle en la relâchant

- Va sur la Revenge maintenant Angelica. Tu ne veux pas rater le spectacle de Sparrow enchaîné n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme lança un regard haineux en direction de son amant qui gesticulait à quelques mètres de là, un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres

- Pour rien au monde… Répondit elle en obéissant

Blackbeard la suivit quelques instants du regard, se demandant comment il avait pu engendrer une fille aussi stupide ( s'il était bien son père ) puis revint à sa préoccupation première, examinant le Black Pearl. Le navire était à la hauteur de sa réputation, constata-t-il, grand, bien entretenu et selon toute vraisemblance, rapide. Il ferait un excellent navire pour Davies lorsque ce dernier naviguerait sous son pavillon.

_**Le Victory, **_

_**Port inconnu, en pleine errance dans les Caraïbes**_

Découragé, l'Amiral Greitzer soupira lourdement à l'adresse de son compagnon de beuverie.

- Des semaines de recherche sans rien trouver… Marmonna-t-il. A croire que ce foutu Blackbeard n'est nulle part.

Groves, un peu éméché lui-même, prit sa chope de rhum et la vida d'une torsion brusque du poignet avant de la reposer, les resservant immédiatement sans se donner la peine de répondre. Greitzer avait raison. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils naviguaient, suivant point par point les éléments de la légende de Blackbeard dont Greitzer se rappelait. Sans succès.

A chacune de leurs escales et de leurs interrogatoires, ils ne rencontraient que des silences butés, les hommes préférant de toute évidence la corde au risque de mécontenter Blackbeard ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier l'aura sinistre qui entourait déjà le pirate.

- La prochaine escale ? Demanda pourtant Groves pour la forme

Le jeune amiral haussa les épaules et balaya brutalement la carte qu'ils avaient annotée

- A quoi bon ! S'écria-t-il. Ils refusent tous de nous parler que ce soit en échange de richesse ou sous la menace ! Autant arrêter là les frais et retourner à Nassau !

- Vous oubliez Lord Hawks… Souligna Groves d'un air sombre

A ces mots, Greitzer ricana

- Hawks… Et bien cela ne lui convient pas, qu'il aille dont le chercher lui-même ! On verra bien s'il fait mieux que Lord Beckett ou que nous

La mention de Beckett dégrisa légèrement les deux hommes et ils échangèrent un regard inquiet

- Nous devrions peut être encore .. Chercher un peu. Suggéra Groves

Greitzer s'apprêtait à argumenter sur l'utilité d'une telle chose lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte de sa cabine l'interrompit

- Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

Un jeune insigne ouvrit la porte et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en découvrant les deux officiers à la tenue débraillée et à l'air aviné qui le fixaient

- Amiral … Commença-t-il avec hésitation en regardant Groves

- Pas moi, lui l'Amiral. Répondit ce dernier en désignant Greitzer

L'insigne rougit de confusion et se retourna vers Greitzer

- Pardon monsieur mais il y a ici une dame, enfin pas vraiment une dame, mais …

- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse ? Le coupa grossièrement Greitzer qui avait du mal à tenir son verre

- C'est qu'elle dit qu'elle a des informations… Se dandina le jeune soldat

- Bah voyons.. Ricana Groves. Elle veut plutôt tâter la bourse d'officiers oui.

Greitzer émit un rire nerveux à ce commentaire tandis que le pauvre insigne les regardait, dépité. Groves, un peu moins saoul que son compagnon eut néanmoins pitié de lui et l'interrogea

- Jolie la fille ?

- Oui.. Oui je crois Commodore.. Balbutia l'insigne

- Alors fait entrer… Après tout un peu d'exercice ne serait pas de refus

Greitzer ricana et se cala dans son fauteuil

- Si vous vous sentez d'attaque Theodore…

L'insigne referma la porte, peu désireux d'en entendre plus

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, laissant le passage libre à une femme d'un certain âge au visage poudré. En la découvrant, Groves et Greitzer échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire

- Jolie .. S'étouffa presque Greitzer tandis que l'insigne rougissait

Sans se démonter, la femme avança d'un pas

- Qui est le plus haut gradé ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Lui , s'empressa de répondre Groves en désignant Greitzer peu désireux d'expérimenter les charmes de la femme à présent qu'il la voyait

- J'étais sûr que vous m'en vouliez… Répondit Greitzer tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Le regard imperturbable devant leurs moqueries, la femme déposa une enveloppe soigneusement cachetée devant Greitzer

- Je devais vous remettre ça en mains propres. Ma mission est accomplie. Annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte sous l'œil surpris des deux officiers

- Mission ? Eut la présence d'esprit de demander Groves. Mais qui vous envoie ?

- C'est dans la lettre. Commenta la femme avant de sortir.

Stupéfaits, Groves et Greitzer regardèrent la femme sortir sans qu'aucun n'ait le réflexe de l'arrêter

- Je la rattrape Amiral ? Demanda finalement l'insigne

- Euh oui, oui ! Ordonna Greitzer sortit de sa torpeur par la question

Tandis que le jeune insigne sortait à la hâte, Groves se pencha vers la lettre et la décacheta. Son regard parcourut brièvement les quelques lignes tracées à la hâte et il blêmit en lisant la signature

- Ça par exemple… Murmura-t-il en tendant la lettre à Greitzer

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux

- Vous croyez que c'est … qu'elle est authentique ?

- On ne perd rien à essayer. Répondit Groves totalement dégrisé en se levant pour ramasser la carte

Greitzer se leva à son tour et ils se penchèrent sur la carte

- Ici. Expliqua Groves en tapotant une terre minuscule

- Mais pourquoi nous aiderait il ? C'est peut être un piège !

- Oui mais c'est la seule piste que nous ayons… Alors je pense qu'il faut tenter le coup… Répondit Groves. Qu'en dites vous Amiral ?

Greitzer soupira lourdement et écarta les bras en guise d'impuissance

- Je m'en remets à vous Theodore.

- Dans ce cas, partons sans perdre de temps . Décida Groves, galvanisé par les nouvelles.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour donner l'ordre du départ, l'ouvrant au moment où l'insigne s'apprêtait à frapper. Le jeune homme rougit de confusion

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais elle s'est comme … volatilisée.

Groves balaya la nouvelle d'un geste de la main

- Faites lever l'ancre, nous partons . Ordonna-t-il.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont **_

Accoudé dans un coin, Philip observait les va et vient des hommes sur le navire sans comprendre. Enfin , si il comprenait que Blackbeard venait de faire des prisonniers. Sauf que contrairement à d'ordinaire, les prisonniers n'avaient pas été conduits au loa mais enchaînés et jetés en prison, fait suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Par habitude, le jeune missionnaire nota donc les mines des nouveaux venus dans son esprit, se disant que Syréna comprendrait peut être de quoi il en retournait.

Il nota d'un œil absent la jeune femme blonde à l'expression résignée teintée de rage que les hommes enfermèrent dans la cabine de Blackbeard contrairement au reste de ses compagnons et chercha du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce fait étrange. Davies n'étant pas là, il se rabattit sur Gahreng , l'un des rares hommes de l'équipage à ne pas le moquer et à se montrer relativement compréhensif à son égard ( sans doute parce que l'homme maîtrisait mal l'anglais malgré le fait qu'il soit au service de Teach depuis cinq ans environ)

Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, Philip se précipita vers lui

- Que se passe t'il ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement

- Des prasinniers . Répondit l'homme

Prisonniers, le corrigea mentalement Philip avant de poursuivre

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Gahreng haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et s'apprêta à repartir

- Tu sais qui c'est ? Lui demanda Philip, pressé d'avoir au moins une information à transmettre à Syréna. La fille peut être ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec les autres ?

Gahreng, qui comprenait nettement mieux qu'il ne parlait, ricana à sa question. Sans se démonter il fit un geste grivois à l'adresse de Philip avant de le planter là.

Quelques secondes après, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Philip. De toute évidence, la fille était là pour assouvir les besoins de Teach et de l'équipage… ainsi que Davies l'avait plus ou moins espéré. Ce qui le comblait de bonheur finalement… Non pas qu'il désire la blonde ( qui pourrait vouloir une femme aussi banale au regard de Syréna ) mais parce que Teach n'aurait maintenant plus aucune raison d'obliger Syréna à se donner à lui. Et ça c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendue depuis son arrivée à bord. Philip reprit donc son poste d'observation, le cœur en fête.

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Davies s'approcha de Teach, l'arme à la main

- Tout est en ordre capitaine, ainsi que vous l'aviez dit

Blackbeard maîtrisa sa surprise : Jack Sparrow n'avait donc pas menti et se tourna vers Davies

- Et qu'en penses tu ?

- De quoi Capitaine ? Demanda avec réserves le second qui était suffisamment habitué aux humeurs changeantes de son capitaine pour être prudent

- Du bateau. Répondit Teach sans le regarder, observant Jack qui suivait l'un des marins l'air catastrophé parce que ce dernier venait d'arracher un éclat de bois au bastingage par inadvertance

- Et bien… Commença prudemment Davies. C'est un fort beau navire, moins que la Revenge bien sûr , s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Teach sourit, appréciant l'effort

- Et cela te plairait il d'en devenir le capitaine ?

Cette fois, Davies s'accorda un moment de réflexion… Son premier mouvement était de répondre positivement, le Black Pearl était un trop beau bâtiment pour être refusé… D'un autre côté, Teach le testait peut être .. Ou encore peut être Teach voulait il se débarrasser de lui …

- Répond simplement Davies. Lui intima le capitaine

- Je ferais tel votre souhait. Répondit le second. Mais je serais honoré de me le voir confier

- Bien répondu. Apprécia Teach en le gratifiant d'une claque dans le dos. Dès que nous aurons atteint notre but, tu seras le capitaine du Black Pearl

Davies s'autorisa un sourire tandis que Teach continuait

- En attendant pas un mot Davies… Et fait donc mettre ce fichu Sparrow avec les autres, il me tape sur les nerfs.

Davies hocha la tête avant d'oser timidement, sentant son capitaine particulièrement satisfait

- Vous n'aviez pas un accord ?

- Les accords avec les ennemis sont faits pour être brisés. Rétorqua Teach. Met Sparrow aux fers et garde un œil sur Angelica, cette fille est retorse; à se demander de qui elle tient. Commenta-t-il.

Davies ne put retenir un sourire et tenta, arborant une mine gourmande

- Et pour leur Roi ?

Cette fois Teach se tourna vers lui et sourit en lisant la convoitise dans les yeux de son second

- Celle-ci est une prise toute personnelle. Mais transmets à l'équipage qu'ils recevront rapidement de quoi les contenter …

- Bien. Accepta Davies

Teach se retourna vers lui alors qu'une idée lui venait brusquement

- Penses tu que ma « fille » serait une compensation acceptable ?

Davies se força à maîtriser son excitation à cette idée

- Plus que ça Capitaine….

Teach éclata de rire et lui tapa à nouveau dans le dos

- Tu auras la priorité Davies… Après tout ne dit on pas « telle mère telle fille » ? Se moqua-t-il

Davies hocha la tête en guise de remerciements et Teach reprit son sérieux, désignant Jack

- Enferme le …

Davies n'attendit pas que Teach répète son ordre, conscient qu'il lui fallait continuer à mériter la faveur et l'amitié ( si tant est que Teach soit capable d'un tel sentiment) de son capitaine. Il s'approcha donc de Jack avec diligence. Ce dernier haussa le sourcil, le gratifiant d'un regard peu amène

- Un problème mon gars ?

Davies, qui appréciait que fort peu le pirate sourit

- Aux fers, ordre du capitaine Teach.

Jack hoqueta, l'air blessé et sortit son épée sans se soucier du fait qu'il était encerclé par des hommes de la Revenge

- Quoi ? Non

- Si… Soupira Davies en le contrant

Voyant sa résistance, Teach approcha et sortit sa propre épée

- Laisse Davies. Ordonna-t-il

Le second recula, peu désireux d'être à la place de Jack qui déglutit

- On avait convenu le Pearl ! Et la Fontaine !

- Mais pas ta liberté. Et pour l'instant je préfère te savoir en cale, j'ai pas confiance Jackie. Commenta Teach en le désarmant sans la moindre difficulté

Jack prit l'air offusqué et s'empressa de se cacher derrière un tonneau de rhum vide. Voyant cela Blackbeard soupira

- Cesse donc ta comédie Jack, tu n'as aucune chance … Et puis , ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas, tu as promis de m'obéir non ?

Jack le fixa et lui fit une grand sourire

- C'est vrai l'ami cependant je ne pense pas que m'enfermer soit … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre devant le regard que lui lançait Teach.

Avec un sourire désarmant, Jack tendit ses poignets

- Qu'on me mette aux fers, j'ai l'habitude. Annonça-t-il soudain

Surpris par sa brutale et inespérée reddition, Davies ne réagit pas et Teach se tourna vers lui

- Bouge toi . Ordonna-t-il

Jack se laissa faire avec un sourire

- Je vais avoir ma cellule personnelle hein ?

Blackbeard ricana

- En fait non, mais je suis certain que tes compagnons seront ravis de te revoir. Commenta-t-il avant de se détourner sous le regard désappointé de Jack.

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge, **_

_**Geôles**_

Barbossa se leva avec hargne en entendant un bruit de pas se rapprocher d'eux et un sourire mauvais se matérialisa sur son visage en reconnaissant Jack, traîné par Davies

- Oh … Hector ! Fit mine de se réjouir le pirate, les fers aux poignets

- Jack… Commenta Barbossa en lançant un regard de connivence aux autres prisonniers. Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à se raconter

Jack déglutit en sentant les regards hostiles de l'équipage sur lui

- Pas tant que ça en fait… Répondit il d'une toute petite voix tandis que Davies le poussait dans la cellule déjà surpeuplée sous le regard ravi d'Angelica

- A peine… Commenta Barbossa avec sourire pendant que Davies refermait la grille sur eux, n'accordant pas le moindre regard à Jack.

_**L'île des Épaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Teague releva à peine le visage tandis que la porte s'ouvrait violemment, livrant le passage à un pirate au visage buriné par les ans

- Elle a délivré ton message Teague, que te faut il de plus ?

L'air agacé, Teague releva le nez de la guitare qui l'occupait jusqu'alors et fit face au capitaine

- A-t-elle touché les bons destinataires ?

Le vieux pirate serra les poings

- Tu sais bien que oui. Libère la

Teague ne réagit pas et le vieux pirate, agacé avança dans sa direction

- Dis à ton homme de main de la libérer !

Teague soupira lourdement

- Elle a accepté de plein gré de me servir, comme tout les autres. Souligna-t-il

Le vieux pirate écuma de rage

- Pas moi. Rend moi ma femme. Ou alors je dirais au monde comment tu transgresses les lois que tu te fais fort de faire respecter.

Teague se crispa légèrement puis répondit avec décontraction

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Le Code interdit la magie … sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité… Ricana-t-il avant de faire un geste en direction de son loa

Ce dernier s'empressa de répondre et le vieux pirate poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant se matérialiser le corps de sa femme devant lui. Pourtant, cette dernière l'ignora pour se tourner vers Teague

- Je leur ai remis

- Excellent . Approuva Teague. Maintenant retrouve ton foyer, tu en as assez fait pour la Confrérie.

La femme hocha la tête tandis que le vieux pirate glissait son bras sous le sien l'entraînant vers leur Eden, Libertalia

Une fois le couple hors d'oreille, Teague se pencha vers son loa

- Alors ?

- Elle l'a fait. Ils sont au courant.

- Bien… Se félicita Teague. Et le reste ?

- Comme on devait s'y attendre… Commenta le loa avec un grimace

- Je vois, soupira Teague avant de reprendre sa guitare, ses doigts arrangeant une mélodie triste

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda le loa d'un ton inquiet

En guise de réponse il reçut une fausse note avant que Teague ne parle

- Nous verrons bien… Ce qui se passe ensuite. Soupira-t-il…


	15. Un plan parfait pour Teach

_**Bonjour à tous ! Bon voici la suite avec cette fois des nouvelles d'Elizabeth… J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 14**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine **_

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'Elizabeth était enfermée dans la cabine de Blackbeard. Au départ la jeune femme avait tenté de compter les minutes qui passaient avant de s'arrêter, trop angoissée pour prêter attention à un détail aussi trivial que le temps qui s'écoulait. Enfermée à double tour dans une cabine sans nul doute gardée par les hommes de Blackbeard, Elizabeth avait entendu les cris et les insultes de Barbossa lorsqu'ils l'avaient emmené en cale ainsi que les geignements de Pintel et Ragetti. Contre toute attente, cela l'avait un peu rassurée. Si Barbossa et les autres étaient enfermés, cela signifiait que Blackbeard ne comptait pas les tuer. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Les dents serrées, Elizabeth secoua les fers qui mordaient ses poignets et ses chevilles avant de soupirer lourdement. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tout les sens depuis qu'elle était enfermée, elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient sortir de là.

- Maudit Sparrow ! Explosa-t-elle, les mots que le pirate lui avait adressé encore en tête, avant de soupirer à nouveau. J'ai été stupide… Reconnut elle à voix haute.

Elizabeth se força à sortir de ses pensées ce maudit traître de Jack et observa pour la centième fois ce qui l'entourait sans rien y trouver d'utile. De toute évidence, Blackbeard était un homme prudent…

A l'extérieur, un cri résonna soudain et Elizabeth ne put retenir un léger frisson en entendant le redoutable Teach donner l'ordre du départ… Elle ne savait pas où il comptait les emmener mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle n'apprécierait pas.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

_**Geôles,**_

Soigneusement installé à l'opposé de Barbossa , Jack se leva brusquement en sentant le navire s'ébranler et se pencha, appuyant son œil contre la vitre minuscule et crasseuse de la prison. Il sourit en voyant que le Black Pearl leur emboîtait le chemin et se laissa tomber sur la paille, un sourire aux lèvres.

S'en fut trop pour Barbossa qui tenta une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de lui, retenu par ses chaînes qui contrairement à celles de Jack étaient reliées au mur, entravant tout ses mouvements, à l'instar du restant de l'équipage du Pearl.

- Viens donc me voir Jack… Susurra-t-il, furieux.

Le pirate sourit légèrement

- Non merci, je suis très bien ici.

- On dirait pourtant que ton « ami » Blackbeard ne t'a pas donné la récompense que tu espérais. Gronda Barbossa.

Jack se contenta de sourire mystérieusement, un sourire qui finit d'énerver Barbossa qui se lança vers lui avant d'être retenu brutalement par ses chaînes

- Imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as gagné puisque tu es ici avec nous !

- Un léger contre temps. Répondit calmement Jack en se calant dans le fond de la cellule dans l'intention évidente de dormir.

Barbossa le regarda avec haine

- Idiot, Blackbeard va te tuer comme nous tous ! Et le diable seul sait ce qu'il va faire à Madame Turner …

Jack se crispa légèrement

- Je ne pensais pas que le sort de cette chère Elizabeth te tenait autant à cœur Hector. Tu te ramollis.

- Oh Jack … Murmura Gibbs, choqué

Barbossa grimaça comme si l'autre venait de proférer la pire des insultes puis reprit

- Cette fois tu as fait très fort Sparrow… Tu nous a tous condamné. Je te savais stupide mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais à ce point…

Jack rit légèrement et se tourna vers Barbossa, le fixant droit dans les yeux

- Je ne trouve pas stupide le fait d'avoir négocié notre reddition en échange de nos vies.

Gibbs reprit des couleurs en l'entendant mais Barbossa le toisa, prenant à témoin le restant des hommes

- Bah voyons, tu nous as trahis pour nous sauver la vie …

- Non. Reconnut Jack. Je l'ai fait avant tout pour sauver la mienne. Mais je suis heureux que cela vous ai servi aussi. Ajouta-t-il gracieusement.

- Allons Jack.. Il me semble que tu as parlé de la Fontaine de Jouvence… Tenta Barbossa, bouillant de rage à l'idée de s'être fait doubler

- Hmmm.. Répondit Jack.

- Et peut on savoir contre quoi tu l'as échangé ?

- Contre Elizabeth. Répondit Jack d'un ton sec. Enfin pas Elizabeth en tant qu'Elizabeth mais .. Comme Roi de la Piraterie .. Et pour ton information, c'est pour ça que tu es encore en vie…

Barbossa le regarda, surpris

- Tu as demandé à Teach de me laisser en vie ? S'exclama-t-il incrédule

Jack lui répondit par une grimace dégoûtée

- Désolé mais t'es vraiment pas mon genre Hector. Non si tu es en vie c'est parce que Blackbeard n'a plus d'intérêt à tuer les Seigneurs… puisqu'il détient celle qui les commande. Mais s'il nous tue tous, il n'aura plus rien à commander, CQFD. Donc tout ça nous laisse le temps de trouver son point faible…

Barbossa garda le silence un instant, songeur

- Ça pourrait marcher… Murmura-t-il

- Mieux que ça. Répondit Jack. Ça va marcher.

- Tu as un plan ? Lui demanda Barbossa d'un ton soupçonneux.

Jack se contenta de sourire mystérieusement avant de se reculer dans l'ombre en apercevant Angelica qui venait à grands pas vers eux.

- Madame Sparrow. Grinça Barbossa. Ou plutôt Mlle Teach ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Répondit Angelica sans le regarder. Où est-ce sale rat ?

Jack ne bougea pas et Pintel vint obligeamment renseigner la jeune femme, espérant sans doute une récompense.

- Il est ici Poupée .

Angelica lui lança un regard hostile et s'approcha de la cellule, souriant de plaisir en voyant Jack enchaîné, ses yeux glissant sur les fers de ses poignets

- Ça t'excite trésor… Demanda Jack avant de soupirer devant l'évidence de la réponse. Je ne comprendrais jamais la fascination des filles pour les hommes attachés.

Angelica sourit calmement et se pencha aux barreaux

- Tu sais quoi Jack ?

- Non mais je sens que tu vas me surprendre chérie. Ironisa le pirate

- C'est la première fois que tu réussis à me donner du plaisir.. Se moqua Angelica.

Jack ricana cyniquement tandis que Barbossa levait les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Savourant le moment, Angelica continua.

- Au fait, Blackbeard m'a désignée pour prendre soin de Miss Blondinette… Elle ne doit pas être abîmée…

- Gentille fifille. Commenta Jack contrairement à la grimace à laquelle elle s'attendait. Papa ordonne, Angie va chercher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez …

Le sourire d'Angelica s'effaça légèrement

- Contrairement à toi je ne suis pas en prison Jack. Il me fait confiance. Nous avons un accord tout les deux.

Jack sourit légèrement à nouveau

- Les accords sont faits pour être brisés trésor…

- Il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me doubler

- Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de le faire. Se moqua Jack

- Tu ne diras plus ça lorsque je m'occuperais de toi ! S'exclama Angelica furieuse

Cette fois le regard de Jack prit une expression dure que peu d'hommes connaissaient, le faisant paraître brusquement inquiétant, (même aux yeux de Barbossa)

- Dans tes rêves chérie. Lui répondit il d'un ton joueur, démenti par l'expression de ses yeux.

- Cette fois tu as perdu Jack. Se contenta de répondre Angelica. Pour l'instant je vais m'assurer que notre chère blondinette ait de quoi s'occuper puis je vais réfléchir à la manière dont je vais en finir avec toi… Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant

Jack se contenta de soupirer lourdement

- Pourquoi faut il qu'elles deviennent invivables une fois mariées ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Cette fois personne ne lui répondit et Jack se recala dans son coin, désireux de prendre des forces …

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge, **_

_**Cale**_

Le loa regarda Blackbeard approcher et sourit légèrement devant l'éclat qui brillait dans l'œil de son acolyte.

_- Tu as la carte ? _

Blackbeard tapota les deux morceaux remis par Jack et les étala à même le sol.

- L'immortalité… S'extasia Teach en voyant apparaître le dessin de la coupe de vie.

- Tant que tu restes en mer, n'oublie pas. Souligna le loa. La Fontaine te rend invincible et jeune tant que tu es en mer… Une fois à terre, le temps continuera sa route et ses ravages sur ton corps.

- Pourquoi se donner la peine d'aller à terre lorsqu'on règne sur les océans et leur déesse ? Répondit Teach en ricanant.

Le loa sourit légèrement

- Tu as récupéré ta fille ?

- Oui elle est à bord… Mais mes plans ont changés… Sparrow est venu me voir avant la bataille

- Le fils de Teague ? S'étonna le loa

- En personne, se réjouit Blackbeard avec un sourire mauvais.

Loin de partager son enthousiasme, le loa se recula avec une grimace

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Blackbeard éclata de rire

- Figure toi qu'il m'a proposé son aide, cet imbécile pense réellement que je vais lui donner l'eau de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Un bouffon… Mais un bouffon qui a du goût

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le loa toujours avec autant de réserve

- Il m'a offert leur Roi enfin plutôt leur Reine, une sorte d'anglaise. Bref. La fille est belle et y enfermer Calypso me permettra de régner ET de voir les pirates m'obéir. Triompha Blackbeard.

Le loa le regarda

- Mais pourquoi Sparrow fait il ça … Je veux dire, il est sans doute idiot mais … à ce point ?

Blackbeard éclata de rire à sa question, se tapant sur la cuisse

- C'est là le plus drôle… En fait je crois que cet imbécile a fait ça pour éviter que je ne prenne Angelica …

Le loa ne put retenir un sourire à cette idée

- Quel idiot … déclara-t-il, pas très convaincu

- Ma foi, je lui laisse bien volontiers… Pour l'instant. Répondit Blackbeard.

- Tu comptes te débarrasser d'elle ?

- Dès que le transfert aura eu lieu. Confirma Teach.

Tracassé par la présence de Jack dans l'histoire le loa reprit

- Montre moi la fille… Peut être n'est elle pas fertile… Ce qui nous empêcherait de réaliser la suite de notre plan.

Blackbeard hocha la tête

- Je comptais te le demander, je veux être certain qu'elle pourra engendrer un mâle solide une fois Calypso en elle.

Le loa sourit légèrement

- Assez solide pour accueillir ton âme lorsque tu te seras lassé de ce corps… Et te permettre ainsi de t'approprier les pouvoirs que Calypso transmettra à son rejeton.

Blackbeard éclata de rire à nouveau

- Tant qu'à régner sur les océans autant le faire dans le corps jeune et puissant du fils d'une déesse.

- Ton fils. Souligna le loa.

Blackbeard haussa les épaules

- Ce n'est qu'un corps. Répondit il, trahissant ainsi la manière dont il envisageait la paternité : possible tant qu'elle lui était utile. Finalement si la fille convient, je n'aurais pas besoin d'Angelica.

Le loa hocha la tête sous le regard ravi de Teach puis reprit sur le ton d'une requête

- J'aimerais voir Sparrow … Histoire de voir s'il nous cache quelque chose.

- La fille d'abord. Répondit Teach d'un ton sans appel. J'ai hâte de m'amuser avec elle. Tu verras Sparrow plus tard. Pour l'instant je l'ai mis en prison avec ses anciens compagnons , crois moi il ne représente pas la moindre menace.

Cette fois le loa ne répondit pas et Blackbeard triompha

- Suspend les attaques contre ceux de la Confrérie. Ordonna Teach. Je n'ai pas envie de tuer mes futurs esclaves….

_**Océan Indien **_

_**Jonque de Mistress Ching **_

Agenouillée sur le pont de son propre navire, la redoutable Ching poussa un gémissement de fureur en sentant les mains froides des zombies se refermer sur elle. La vieille pirate tenta une nouvelle fois de se défendre sous l'assauts des âmes qui avaient concentrés leurs efforts sur elle sans que ses hommes ou elle-même ne puissent y changer quoi que ce soit.

L'attaque avait commencé à l'aube, les zombies cueillant les pirates dans les heures ensommeillées qui précèdent le lever du jour. L'assaut avait été sanglant, malgré l'intervention d'autres zombies qui paraissaient vouloir les aider. Ne sachant pas qui était avec eux, Ching avait donné l'ordre de transpercer tout ce qui n'était pas complètement vivant. Puis, elle avait joué de son sabre, se battant comme elle ne s'était pas battue depuis le fameux affrontement qui avait opposé les pirates à la Compagnie des Indes. Malheureusement cette fois la victoire ne semblait pas être au rendez vous. Mais comment tuer ce qui était déjà à demi mort ?

Sur cette pensée Ching tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'étau dans lequel la maintenaient ses assaillants, écrasant ses côtes et les autres parties de son corps avant de fermer les yeux. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle n'arrivait plus à lutter, elle n'en avait du reste plus envie. La douleur était trop forte, la souffrance l'emmenait vers le renoncement de la mort. La pirate sentit l'un des zombies se relever légèrement et son œil à demi ouvert vit briller la lame d'un sabre qu'elle reconnut pour être le sien. Elle accorda une pensée ironique au fait d'être tuée par sa propre arme puis une autre, remplie de haine et d'amertume envers la jeune pirate qui se prétendait leur roi et avait ainsi reçu tout les honneurs dus à cette fonction mais qui n'avait rien fait pour les aider alors que les hommes de Teach les massacraient les uns après les autres. Le cœur rongé par la haine, Ching attendit que la lame s'abatte sur son cou mais rien ne vint…

Au contraire, il lui sembla brutalement que la pression insupportable qui la maintenait au sol cessait et elle se força à ouvrir son œil douloureux un peu plus, n'apercevant que les cadavres jonchant le pont. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Ching reconnut finalement la voix lasse et inhabituellement terrifiée de son second.

- Capitaine… Ils sont partis. Lui annonça-t-il, incrédule.

**Ching eut le temps de lui bredouiller quelques mots, donnant l'ordre de rentrer au port puis s'effondra dans une bienheureuse inconscience, accordant à peine un regard à l'homme d'équipage qui agonisait à ses côtés. **

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth ne put réprimer une vague de terreur en entendant le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure de sa geôle et se força à rester immobile tandis que Blackbeard pénétrait dans la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Le pirate ne dit rien, se contentant de la toiser avec dans le regard, une lueur lubrique qui n'était pas sans rappeler désagréablement à la jeune femme Sao Feng dans les instants qui avaient précédés sa mort. Se forçant mentalement au calme, Elizabeth soutint son regard, le toisant de toute la morgue dont elle était capable.

Contre toute attente, Teach éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle, le sourire doucereux mais le regard toujours animé par un feu qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus inquiétant.

- Sparrow m'avait vanté tes charmes mais je reconnais que pour une fois il n'a pas exagéré. La complimenta-t-il avec un sourire cruel

Elizabeth se raidit sous le tutoiement et se décida à répondre

- Qu'attendez vous de nous ?

- Nous ? Se moqua Blackbeard.

Elizabeth serra les dents et lutta contre une envie brutale de croiser ses bras devant sa poitrine comme lorsque adolescente, ses formes de femme avaient commencées à se développer.

- Mon équipage. Les hommes du Black Pearl. Je suis certaine que nous trouverons bien à négocier. Affirma-t-elle.

- Négocier ? Se moqua Teach. Mais qu'il y a-t-il donc à négocier ? La carte, le navire, l'équipage , tout m'appartient.

Elizabeth regimba

- Nous sommes prisonniers certes. Quel est le prix de notre libération dans ce cas ?

Teach sourit

- Tu parles bien. Ma dernière femme était comme toi… La pauvre est morte tragiquement . Déclara-t-il d'un ton réjoui qui finit de glacer le sang d'Elizabeth.. Mais tu as tort, vous n'êtes pas prisonniers.

- Oh ? Et que sommes nous dans ce cas ? Ragea Elizabeth

- Je crois que le mot qui convient est « esclaves » . Répondit Blackbeard, ravi à l'idée de la faire bientôt plier.

Elizabeth blêmit

- Je croyais que les pirates étaient des hommes qui plaçaient la liberté au dessus de tout. Répondit elle d'une voix tremblante

- C'est donc que tu n'as jamais rencontré de vrais pirates. Répondit Teach. Pour l'instant suis moi.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas d'un pouce et le regard du pirate s'obscurcit

- Suis moi ou tu le regretteras.

Comprenant que la menace n'était pas vaine, Elizabeth se résigna et lui emboîta le pas, masquant sa peur sous un air hautain.

- Inutile de tenter de t'enfuir. Lui précisa Teach. Tu coulerais à pic avec les chaînes que tu as aux poignets.

- Je sais ça. Ragea Elizabeth piquée au vif.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

_**Pont**_

Tandis qu'elle traversait le pont, Elizabeth sentit peser sur elle les regards lubriques des hommes de Teach et déglutit légèrement.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas mise avec mes hommes ? Demanda-t-elle en pure perte, Teach ne se donnant même pas la peine de se retourner vers elle.

Alors qu'elle avançait lentement, gênée par ses fers, elle croisa le regard triomphant d'Angelica et y répondit par un regard haineux. Mal lui en prit car quelques instants plus tard, elle trébucha sur une botte, manquant de s'étaler au sol

- Oh… désolée Blondinette. Se moqua ouvertement Angelica tandis que les hommes les plus proches éclataient de rire.

- Cesse tes enfantillages Angelica. Déclara Teach d'un ton péremptoire, faisant taire sur le champ les rires de l'équipage. Tu auras ton tour une fois que je l'aurais décidé.

Elizabeth frémit, ne sachant pas lequel, du père ou de la fille, elle devait le plus craindre…

_**Le Hollandais Volant, **_

_**En route pour le repos éternel**_

Assis devant son orgue, le visage fermé, Will accueillit avec un mélange de résignation et de colère la découverte de son père : à nouveau, l'un des Seigneurs de la Confrérie avait été attaqué.

- Combien d'entre eux ? Demanda-t-il

- Une dizaine. Répondit Bill à regrets. Ils faisaient tous partie de l'équipage de Ching. Ajouta-t-il à la hâte, précédant la question suivante de Will.

- Envoie les moi.

Bill soupira lourdement. L'inquiétude de Will pour Elizabeth tournait de plus en plus à l'obsession, le jeune homme perdant même le sommeil à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, sans parler de son projet fou d'aller confier un message aux âmes belliqueuses, espérant ne pas se tromper dans leur alliés.

- Ils sont derrière moi. Soupira-t-il

Will regarda l'orgue d'un air songeur et laissa ses doigts en caresser les touches avant de poser un regard décidé sur son père.

- Fait les entrer.

Une expression résignée sur le visage, Bill fit entrer le groupe d'hommes qui leur servit le discours auquel ils étaient à présent tragiquement habitués: venus de nulle part, des zombies les avaient assaillis, dévastant tout sur leur passage dans une bataille aussi sanglante que déséquilibrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Will les interrompit, peu désireux d'entendre le récit de nouvelles horreurs

- Et le Black Pearl ? Avez-vous des nouvelles du Black Pearl ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix

L'un des matelots répondit avec hésitations

- On le dit sur les traces de Teach.

- Aucun de ses hommes parmi les assaillants ? Demanda Will en retenant son souffle

Les marins s'entreregardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance et une chape d'impuissance tomba sur les épaules de Will

- Votre Capitaine ? Ching c'est ça ?

Les marins hochèrent franchement la tête cette fois

- Qu'est elle devenue ?

- Ils l'ont sûrement tuée. Répondit l'un des marins

- Non ! S'exclama un homme qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent. Ils ne l'ont pas tuée, j'étais là …

Will dédaigna les autres hommes et se tourna vers lui

- Et que s'est il passé ?

L'homme haussa les épaules

- Comme ils l'ont dit. Ils nous sont tombés dessus. Mais au moment où ils allaient tuer le capitaine, ils ont disparu.

Will le fixa, incrédule

- Disparu ?

- Oui, l'un deux à levé son épée pour la tuer et il a disparu. Avec l'épée.

Will soupira lourdement, pestant contre la tendance au mensonge des pirates.

- Et pourquoi auraient ils disparus ?

- Bah on sait pas… Et les autres comme eux ils ont eu l'air surpris aussi.

Bill regarda Will tandis que ce dernier baissait les yeux

- Quelque chose a changé… Murmura finalement le capitaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Demanda Bill

- Je ne sais pas… Soit Blackbeard n'a plus besoin de tuer les Seigneurs , soit quelqu'un l'en empêche …

- Tu crois que Jack est derrière tout ça ? Lui demanda Bill

Le regard de Will s'éteignit légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'il était question du pirate

- Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est de savoir dans quelle mesure Elizabeth est impliquée. Et surtout si elle est en sécurité. A notre prochain passage. J'irais voir les âmes.

- Oh non Will ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama Bill. Trouve un autre pour le faire. Moi par exemple

Will sourit légèrement et posa sa main sur son épaule

- Je ne t'ai pas libéré de Jones pour te faire courir un danger pire encore alors j'irais moi-même…

- Will .. Tenta encore Bill

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête

- Inutile, ma décision est prise… Les âmes ne peuvent pas me faire de mal. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Pour Elizabeth. Souffla-t-il au grand dam de Bill.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale **_

Cette fois, Elizabeth ne put masquer son dégoût en découvrant l'homme à la peau translucide après duquel Blackbeard l'avait traînée. Loin de s'en formaliser, ce dernier la détailla du regard.

- C'est elle ?

- Oui. Répondit Teach.

- Elle quoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Elizabeth, cherchant à évacuer sa nervosité grandissante.

Le regard inquiétant du loa lui répondit, passant sur elle comme s'il ne pouvait pas la voir et Elizabeth recula

- Allonge la. Demanda-t-il à Teach en lui désignant un banc grossièrement taillé d'une saleté repoussante.

Voyant cela Elizabeth recula à nouveau

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…

Une gifle lui coupa la parole, l'étourdissant à demi

- J'ai dit. Allongée. Lui ordonna Blackbeard en la prenant par le bras.

Terrifiée, Elizabeth n 'eut pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire et posa un regard fou d'angoisse sur Teach tandis que son visage grimaçant se posait sur elle, au côté du loa.

- Elle ne bougera pas. Déclara calmement Blackbeard au sorcier en fixant Elizabeth droit dans les yeux. Elle connaît trop son intérêt.

La jeune femme déglutit et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsqu'un fumée jaune s'éleva dans la cale, lui brûlant les poumons. Affolée, elle roula des yeux en direction de Teach mais ce dernier se contenta de la regarder d'un air placide

Elizabeth, les poignets alourdis tenta de porter la main à sa poitrine mais les forces lui manquèrent et elle regarda les faces grimaçantes de Blackbeard et de son loa.

- Je ne te toucherais pas. Lui assura Teach avec un sourire désagréable. Je préfère quand les femelles sont conscientes pour la première fois.

Un long frisson agita Elizabeth à cette réponse et elle tenta faiblement de se débattre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, incapable de respirer.

Le loa avança vers elle et posa ses doigts blêmes sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement

- Elle a lutté longtemps. Observa-t-il.

Blackbeard se contenta d'en sourire

- Sparrow a dit qu'elle n'était pas facile mais je la dresserais. Dis moi si elle peut être pleine .

Le loa lui désigna les chaînes

- Enlève les lui. Les vêtements aussi.

Avec un sourire , Blackbeard s'empressa de déchirer les vêtements , dévoilant crûment le corps d'Elizabeth.

- Beau morceau. Apprécia-t-il. Un corps fait pour donner du plaisir.

Le loa ne répondit pas et passa une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, tout en psalmodiant, les yeux révulsés. Au bout d'un moment, il descendit franchement la main et écarta résolument les cuisses de la jeune femme toujours inanimée.

Blackbeard le regarda faire, vaguement impatient et le loa abaissa son visage, mettant son nez jusqu'à hauteur du pubis de la jeune femme avant de l'écarter précautionneusement.

- Elle est fertile. Annonça-t-il soudain. Sparrow n'a pas menti.

- Il a dit qu'elle était presque vierge. Se moqua Teach

- C'est le cas. Confirma le loa en glissant un doigt en elle. Peu d'hommes l'ont connues. Ajouta-t-il en ressortant son doigt. Ses hanches sont fermes. Une fois la Fontaine bue, son corps pourra facilement accueillir autant d'enfants qu'il te plaira qu'elle en porte. Ajouta-t-il en traçant quelques signes étranges au dessus du ventre d' Elizabeth.

Teach posa un regard satisfait sur la jeune femme qui, inconsciente, respirait avec difficultés.

- Tout est prêt ?

Le loa hocha servilement la tête et lui désigna un petit sachet

- Oui. Mélangées chaque jour à sa nourriture, les herbes prépareront son esprit à quitter son corps une fois le moment venu.

- Combien de temps ? Demanda Blackbeard

- Au moins un mois. Répondit le loa. Sa volonté est forte. Elle résistera.

Blackbeard sourit sans chaleur et écarta une boucle du visage d'Elizabeth.

- Un mois à jouer avec elle … Pour le corps ?

- Aucune viande pour ses repas. Uniquement des herbes et des légumes. Pour que l'esprit s'affaiblisse complètement , le corps doit être lésé lui aussi…. Ainsi il sera aussi plus aisé à Calypso d'en prendre possession. Elle n'aura plus aucune ressource, morale ou physique, pour résister.

- Parfait. S'amusa Blackbeard.

Le loa sourit d'un air mauvais en comprenant la nature de ses projets

- Prend garde à ne pas trop l'abîmer. Tant que son corps est mortel, mieux vaut ne pas la blesser. Une fois qu'elle aura bu la Fontaine, tu pourras t'amuser un peu avec elle…

- Avant d'envoyer son âme dans les limbes… Ricana Teach.

Le loa se contenta de sourire à nouveau

- Oserais je te rappeler que si son corps à elle sera immortel, il te faudra quand à toi attendre de lui être uni ainsi que nous ayons procédé à l'échange des âmes pour que tu puisses retourner à ton tour à la Fontaine boire l'eau de vie ?

- Je sais ça. Répondit Teach. Mais personne ne viendra se mettre en travers de mon chemin loa…

Le loa hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et lui désigna Elizabeth

- Remonte la, la fumée la brûle, mieux vaut la mettre en sécurité

- Tu as raison loa. Il faut ménager la future Madame Teach. Ironisa méchamment ce dernier en se penchant sur Elizabeth pour la passer en travers de son épaule, la portant comme si elle avait été un vulgaire sac de sable sans se soucier de sa nudité dévoilée.

Le loa ferma les yeux, l'observant entre les fentes de ses paupières

- Elle mettra du temps à se réveiller. Laisse la sous bonne garde. Et envoie moi Sparrow pendant ce temps.

- Quelle importance … Sparrow a perdu. Ronronnant comme un chaton sous les caresses de ma chère Angelica… Se moqua Teach

- Je veux m'assurer de ce qu'il sait. Répondit le loa.

Teach haussa les épaules et remonta, emportant Elizabeth, toujours inconsciente.


	16. Un plan obscur

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite du voyage de nos pirates préférés…. Un chapitre de transition encore qui offre un répit relatif ( du moins pour Liz) afin le prochain. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 15**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine **_

Imaginant toutes sortes d'hypothèses quand à la cause du remue ménage qui agitait sa prison depuis plusieurs heures, Syréna vit la porte de sa geôle s'entrouvrir avec un plaisir bien vite modéré par l'éventualité selon laquelle Blackbeard pourrait être le visiteur …. Par conséquent les yeux bleu océan de la sirène se posèrent avec angoisse sur le nouvel arrivant avant qu'un sourire charmeur ne s'épanouisse sur son visage en reconnaissant le gentil Philip.

La sirène roucoula tandis qu'il évitait son regard

- Philip… Mon précieux Philip. Je me suis languie de toi tu sais…

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et il se sentit encore plus honteux au souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée sur Isla Sinistra. Syréna s'aperçut de son changement et ses lèvres se retroussèrent brièvement , dévoilant ses dents, avant qu'elle ne se force au calme et ne s'approche de lui, ondoyant ses écailles

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en mimant une coquette inquiétude.

Philip hésita… L'honnêteté exigeait de lui qu'il lui parle de la femme de la cale…. Mais finalement , il n'avait pas vraiment choisi de coucher avec elle … Blackbeard l'y avait poussé, comme il avait forcé Syréna à se donner à lui. D'un certain côté, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait pris la femme pour Syréna , pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer ( et qu'un eunuque comme l'avait menacé de le rendre Teach s'il ne le faisait pas, ne pourrait donner ) une fois qu'il l'aurait libérée. Ragaillardi par cette pensée, Philip s'approcha d'elle

- C'est vrai ?

Syréna frétilla de plaisir en lisant de nouveau l'admiration dévote dans les yeux du jeune homme

- Pourquoi es tu resté si longtemps absent dans ce cas ? Et que se passe t-il ?

Philip sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Syréna le gratifiait de son sourire enjôleur

- Il m'a empêché de venir de te voir… Mais, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi….

Syréna réprima de justesse un mouvement agacé : elle se moquait bien des pensées de Philip, ce qui l'intéressait réellement c'était de savoir ce qui se passait sur le bateau, pour ensuite en tirer profit.

- C'est vrai tu as pensé à moi ? Susurra-t-elle pourtant à Philip d'une voix séductrice.

Philip déglutit pendant qu'elle glissait sa main fraîche dans l'encolure de sa chemise, ses ongles longs griffant doucement sa peau. Incapable de réfléchir, le jeune homme soupira

- Syréna…

La sirène s'offrit un sourire victorieux et carnassier tandis qu'elle le sentait s'abandonner, le corps tendu dans l'attente d'une délivrance qu'elle ne donnait généralement que quelques secondes avant le trépas ( et encore lorsqu'elle était d'humeur magnanime)

Sa main s'engouffra dans le pantalon du jeune homme, empoignant son sexe sans hésitation pour une tendre caresse.

- Tu es si spécial Philip… Lui affirma-t-elle.

Il gémit longuement et se colla contre elle, tremblant

- Je t'en prie Syréna… Accorde moi ce que tu lui donnes… Rien qu'une fois.

Les lèvres de la sirène se posèrent sur les siennes et elle se fit violence pour ne pas tenter de le dévorer vivant tandis qu'il caressait ses écailles, puis ses seins en tremblant, éperdu de désir. La sirène sourit en sentant son sexe gonfler dans sa main.

- Je ne peux pas Philip… Tu le sais… Je veux chanter pour toi… Que tu te souviennes de cet instant jusqu'à ta mort… Ironisa-t-elle en le caressant lentement.

Les yeux à demi clos, Philip gémit lourdement avant de jouir dans un cri, les caresses expérimentées de sa succube ayant une fois de plus raison de lui. Syréna sourit et se lécha consciencieusement les doigts, savourant sa semence avant de reprendre

- Que se passe t'il Philip, as-tu appris quelque chose ?

Le souffle encore court, Philip hocha la tête.

- Oui, je crois que Teach ne te forcera plus à faire quoi que ce soit.

Syréna poussa un cri de plaisir non feint pour une fois

- Tu l'as tué !

- Non… corrigea Philip à regrets. C'est juste qu'il a capturé une femme assez banale qu'il a fait mettre dans sa cabine, donc je pense qu'il va te laisser tranquille.

Syréna se raidit brusquement, hésitant entre la joie de ne plus être forcée d'assouvir les désirs pervers de Blackbeard et la rage de se voir négligée au profit d'une simple fille.

- Tu la trouves belle ? Demanda-t-elle à Philip

- Qui ça ? Demanda le jeune homme

- L'autre femme, celle qui est prisonnière… Comment s'appelle t'elle ? Demanda-t-elle avec un temps de retard, songeant brutalement que Calypso avait peut être eu vent de son infortune et lui envoyait ainsi du soutien

- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Philip. Je l'ai à peine vue et je n'ai pas fait attention… Quelle importance qui elle est tant qu'il te laisse tranquille ! S'exclama-t-il fort peu charitablement pour un missionnaire.

Les yeux de Syréna se plissèrent et elle lui caressa la joue

- Renseigne toi et reviens me le dire quand tu sauras…

- Je le ferais. Promis Philip

Les lèvres de la sirène effleurèrent doucement les siennes puis elle le relâcha, amusée par la manière dont son cœur accélérait

- Va maintenant. Le congédia-t-elle.

Philip la fixa et obéit, pressé de la satisfaire quelque soit ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire…..

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

La gorge sèche et l'esprit embrumé, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans le lit de Blackbeard et poussa un cri d'horreur en s'apercevant qu'elle était nue. Ramenant le drap contre son corps à la hâte, elle jeta un regard circonspect sur la pièce avant de se détendre légèrement. Elle était seule. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement à ce constat avant de déglutir nerveusement : sa gorge la brûlait ce qui était sans nul doute une des conséquences des atroces fumées que Blackbeard respirait sans sourciller.

Malade rien qu'au souvenir de la cale étouffante, Elizabeth repéra une cruche. Espérant qu'elle contenait de l'eau et non l'inévitable rhum des pirates elle replia le drap autour d'elle et se leva, ignorant ses jambes flageolantes pour rejoindre la cruche priant pour qu'elle soit pleine.

A mi chemin, Elizabeth s'arrêta brusquement, le cou blessé par un collier de fer. Ses mains tremblantes se portèrent à ce dernier et elle comprit avec horreur que si les fers de ses chevilles et de ses poignets avaient disparus, c'était pour être remplacés par un collier de métal. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui permis de comprendre que la chaîne accrochée à ce dernier ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner plus du lit et elle grinça des dents, à la fois folle de rage et terrorisée par ce traitement que même Barbossa au plus fort de la malédiction de la Muerta n'avait osé lui imposer.

Elizabeth faillit se laisser submerger par la peur et le découragement avant d'apercevoir des vêtements féminins abandonnés sur une chaise. Les poings serrés, elle s'approcha et finit par s'en emparer avant de manquer de les relâcher avec dégoût en s'apercevant que la robe de nuit trop large pour elle qu'elle tenait était tachée de sang séché .

Elizabeth ferma les yeux un bref instant et se força à faire le vide dans son esprit, comme elle le faisait lorsque l'intendante de son père tentait de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Certes la situation était différente et clairement plus inconfortable mais elle n'avait trouvé que cette idée à laquelle se raccrocher, toutes ses « certitudes » sur les pirates ayant volées en éclat depuis que Jack Sparrow l'avait négociée ( ainsi que le reste de l'équipage) comme une vulgaire marchandise auprès de Blackbeard.

Elizabeth crispa les mâchoires, les serrant jusqu'à en souffrir alors que le visage du pirate s'imposait à elle, anéantissant du même coup tout ses efforts pour se calmer. Elizabeth poussa un long soupir douloureux et, les yeux toujours fermés , se contorsionna pour entrer dans la robe par les pieds attendu que la chaîne interdisait tout enfilage normal. Une fois la robe ( qui finalement était heureusement trop grande pour elle) enfilée, Elizabeth s'accorda une minute de découragement, se retenant de pleurer de déception. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'être tombée aux mains de Blackbeard qui le chavirait le cœur. Bien sûr elle avait peur et elle était inquiète… Mais en revanche , la souffrance qui lui serrait le cœur ( et qui était finalement le pire dans toute cette histoire) était entièrement due à une trahison qu'elle aurait compris venant de Barbossa. Mais elle devait admettre que venant de Jack, cela la blessait plus que s'il l'avait frappée.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres alors que la boule dans sa gorge enflait et elle jeta un regard empli de convoitise vers la cruche… Peu importait Jack et ses trahisons finalement… Pour l'instant elle avait besoin de boire. Ramassant ses dernières forces, Elizabeth appela d'une voix mourante qui lui fit peur , espérant sans trop se faire d'illusion que celui qui apaiserait sa soif n'exigerait pas un prix trop élevé en échange de son aide …

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

De retour sur le Queen Anne après que Teach lui ait brutalement ordonné de le faire pour surveiller les hommes pendant qu'il fouillait le Black Pearl ( lui-même !) Davies poussa un soupir déçu en apercevant Philip sortir subrepticement de la cabine où était soigneusement retenue la sirène. En effet , malgré l'inquiétante violence ( ou peut être à cause d'elle) dont Philip avait fait preuve lorsque Blackbeard avait partagé sa femme avec eux, Davies avait un instant pensé avoir réussi à lui sortir sa maudite ogresse des mers de la tête.

Le second soupira tristement, le cœur serré pour le jeune missionnaire dont il s'était pris d'affection et s'approcha de lui

- Qui t'a autorisé à entrer ?

Philip sursauta brutalement, surpris par l'intervention de Davies qu'il croyait encore sur l'autre bateau et se retourna dans sa direction, encore sous l'effet des douces caresses de Syréna.

- J'avais besoin de la voir. Avoua-t-il.

Davies serra les dents et tenta une nouvelle fois de le ramener à la raison tout en sachant que c'était inutile

- Mais enfin Phil est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Je dis que je l'aime. Répondit Philip. Mais c'est un sentiment que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Lâcha-t-il avec un mépris qu'il ne se donnait même plus la peine de dissimuler.

Cette fois Davies l'attrapa par le col, retenant son envie de le rouer de coups ( il avait appris à ses dépends une fois déjà que sous des apparences inoffensives, Philip pouvait se révéler être un adversaire coriace si l'enjeu lui tenait suffisamment à cœur…. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que la perverse sirène était justement l'enjeu le plus important qu'il soit aux yeux du jeune missionnaire. )

- Tu l'aimes ? Je crois que tu te trompes Phil. Tu as besoin d'elle, tu penses l'aimer parce qu'elle t'a complètement lavé la cervelle ! Force la à écarter ses écailles, prends la et tu comprendras peut être enfin !

Philip le toisa avec écoeurement

- Je ne compte pas la forcer. Je ne suis pas comme le monstre qui vous sert de capitaine.

Davies resserra son étreinte

- Ah oui ? Tu es si différent Phil ? Ironisa-t-il. Alors je suppose que tu as raconté à ta catin des océans tes exploits passés.

Philip se troubla légèrement et répondit, le regard fuyant

- Non… Il était inutile de lui faire de la peine à cause de quelque chose que vous m'avez obligé à faire. Répondit il avec une pointe de dégoût

- Obligé ? Désolé d'avoir à te le dire Phil mais personne ne t'a « obligé » à être aussi .. Violent que tu l'as été . Répondit Davies sur le même ton encore choqué de la manière dont le jeune homme s'était conduit ( et il lui en fallait beaucoup pour ça !)

Philip rougit puis pâlit avant de se défaire de la main de l'autre

- Je n'ai pensé qu'à Syréna… Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant.

L'espace d'un instant, Davies se demanda si finalement la sirène n'était pas la plus à plaindre contrairement à toutes les prédictions possibles lorsqu'une voix féminine le ramena à de plus agréables préoccupations

- Qui était ce ? Demanda Angelica en suivant Philip des yeux.

Le regard de Davies s'attarda sur la poitrine largement épanouie de la femme et il finit par répondre

- Pas pour toi celui-ci. Il est missionnaire et en plus il se croit fou amoureux d'une sirène.

Angelica se raidit et glissa prestement sa lame sous le cou de Davies qui en rougit de honte, soulagé que Blackbeard ne soit pas là pour voir ça

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer raclure … Tu n'es que le second de Teach, moi je suis sa fille. Rappela-t-elle

Davies retint de justesse la réflexion grossière et tragiquement vraie qui lui venait aux lèvres concernant les priorités de Teach, après tout Angelica ne ferait pas toujours la fière… Un sourire aux lèvres il l'imagina gémissant sous lui et se dégagea brutalement de son étreinte.

Angelica se crispa devant son sourire et l'interrogea

- Depuis quand es tu à bord du navire de Teach ?

Davies la toisa sans pitié

- J'y étais déjà le jour où ta mère est morte. Lui asséna-t-il.

Angelica portait vivement la main à son épée, Davies faisant de même par réflexe lorsqu'un gémissement ténu se fit entendre , provenant de la cabine de Blackbeard.

Le regard bleu de Davies se chargea d'amusement en l'entendant.

- Je crois que tu dois aller voir ce qu'elle veut Angelica…

La jeune femme se crispa et Davies poursuivit, conscient que la présence d'Angelica exacerbait ses désirs les plus violents, sexuels ou non.

- Crois moi, fille ou pas s'il arrive quoique ce soit à cette marchandise, le capitaine te le fera payer au centuple

Angelica releva fièrement le visage

- Je ne suis pas l'un de ses matelots.

Davies secoua la tête, montrant clairement sa stupéfaction face à la bêtise dont elle faisait preuve

- Tout ceux qui sont sur le Queen Anne obéissent au Capitaine, ou alors ils meurent.

- Nous avons un accord …

Cette fois Davies éclata de rire, songeant que Blackbeard avait des accords avec tout le monde dans cette histoire

- Alors respecte ta part. Lui lança-t-il tandis qu'un nouveau râle se faisait entendre.

Angelica jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte puis se décida , elle avait du reste toujours prévu d'y aller, l'attente représentait juste la première des humiliations qu'elle avait décidé d'infliger à cette maudite Elizabeth Swann

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Angelica pénétra dans la cabine et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur en découvrant l'harnachement original dont Teach s'était servi pour attacher Elizabeth. Elle qui voulait humilier la blonde … Cela était bien engagé. En la voyant le visage d'Elizabeth s'emplit d'un bref soulagement avant de se durcir à nouveau. Angelica quand à elle lui fit face, savourant l'instant

- Que se passe t'il Blondinette ?

Elizabeth frémit… Si elle avait espéré qu'Angelica lui vienne en aide, le ton employé par la jeune femme venait de tuer cette illusion pour de bon.

- Me détacher. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix râpeuse en coulant un regard plein d'envie vers la cruche d'eau.

Angelica intercepta ce dernier et sourit légèrement

- Quoique tu veuilles, il va falloir le demander poliment sale petite garce.

Elizabeth serra les dents et la fixa

- J'ai soif , donnez moi à boire.

La botte d'Angelica s'enfonça dans son ventre, la rejetant à terre.

- C'est ça que tu appelles poliment ? Tu peux faire mieux.

Le ventre douloureux et la gorge en feu, Elizabeth la regarda avec incompréhension

- Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

Angelica sourit avec froideur en relâchant la pression de sa botte.

- Parce que je le peux, maintenant j'attends. Déclara-t-elle en s'emparant de la cruche et en l'inclinant laissant le précieux liquide se répandre sur le sol, hors de la portée d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard haineux et se força

- Donnez moi à boire… s'il vous plait.

Angelica fit mine d'hésiter et secoua finalement la tête

- Non, ce n'est pas encore comme ça… Trouve mieux Blondinette.

- Je vous en prie … Plaida Elizabeth

Angelica sourit et lui désigna le lit

- Mon père t'a-t-il déjà rendu visite ?

Un long frisson agita le corps d'Elizabeth et elle secoua la tête, la bouche trop sèche pour parler.

- Je t'ai posé une question. Répond.

- Non… Souffla Elizabeth qui commençait à se sentir vraiment mal.

Trop mal pour faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire depuis que l'autre était entrée dans la pièce et qui consistait sommairement à lui sauter à la gorge.

- Non qui ?

- Non .. Angelica. Coassa Elizabeth

- Pas Angelica ! Tu n'es que la putain de Blackbeard, je suis capitaine.

- Non capitaine. Répondit Elizabeth en la fixant avec haine.

Angelica sourit légèrement et lui désigna le lit

- Allonge toi.

Elizabeth serra sa chemise sale contre elle et se traîna jusqu'au grand lit sous le regard moqueur d'Angelica

- Ouvre la bouche. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elizabeth roula des yeux effarés et Angelica agita la cruche au dessus de sa tête avec un sourire mauvais

- Si tu en veux ouvre la bouche… Et ne t'avises pas de m'attaquer, ça serait au final très douloureux pour toi.

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth finit par ouvrir la bouche et Angelica inclina la cruche, laissant un filet d'eau entrer dans la gorge d' Elizabeth qui se redressa avec hâte

- Couchée ! Lui ordonna Angelica.

La mort dans l'âme la jeune femme obéit et la brûlure de sa gorge finit par disparaître lui causant un soupir soulagé.

Angelica la toisa , un sourire méprisant aux lèvres

- La Reine des Pirates…. Une putain prête à tout pour un misérable verre d'eau fraîche Pas étonnant que la Confrérie courre à sa perte.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, ignorant l'insulte

- Pourquoi faites vous ça… Que vous me détestiez je le comprends mais ..les autres ?

Angelica éclata de rire

- Te détester ? Mais tu n'y es pas Blondinette… Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ait pas eu assez de compassion pour laisser Teach te tuer, c'est Sparrow qui lui a soufflé l'idée de te mettre dans son lit…. Et vu le regard de Blackbeard, je sens que tout tes désirs vont être comblés. Ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

Elizabeth, baissa les yeux, un coup au cœur en songeant qu'elle avait raison : ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait condamnée au sort qui l'attendait ( quelque soit ce dernier ) c'était Jack.

- Blackbeard a de grands projets pour ton corps Blondinette. Ricana-t-elle. Tu vas enfin occuper la seule place que tu mérites sur un navire : putain du capitaine.

Elizabeth serra les dents et la fixa

- Un rôle qui vous connaît bien Angelica. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait en vous jetant au cou de Jack ? Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ironiser.

- Oh mais c'est que la Blondinette essaie encore de mordre. Se moqua Angelica. Retiens ta langue chérie, tu vas en avoir besoin face à Blackbeard. Et pas pour parler, tu peux me croire tes minauderies et tes grands discours n'auront aucun effet sur lui… Se moqua-t-elle en s'éloignant. Je reviendrais te voir lorsqu'il aura terminé de t'apprendre à quel point tu es méprisable.

Elizabeth frissonna à ce qui était autant une menace qu'une promesse tandis qu'Angelica sortait, la laissant seule à nouveau avec ses sombres pensées

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont **_

Davies observa Angelica alors qu'elle sortait, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Elle a eu son compte. Lui jeta-t-elle.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle est encore en vie Angelica, tu ne sais pas ce que le capitaine est capable de faire si tu abîmes sa marchandise.

- Crois moi Davies, je sais de quoi il est capable… J'étais le jour où il est venu rendre visite à ma mère. Cracha Angelica avec amertume. Et je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ça…

Davies plissa les yeux, observant la jeune femme. Elle avait bien changée depuis ce jour là… La gamine disgracieuse de l'époque avait fait place à une femme aux courbes souples et au visage harmonieux… Si elle avait possédé les deux à l'époque, elle ne serait sans doute plus ici pour en parler…

- Pourquoi es tu ici dans ce cas ?

- Ça me regarde. Répondit Angelica.

- Sûrement, répondit le second. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'en tenir à ce qui est convenu avec le capitaine. Il a tendance à ne pas aimer la rébellion.

Angelica posa ses grands yeux sombres sur lui

- Ne t'occupes pas de ça Davies. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne compte pas briser mes engagements tant que Teach respecte les siens. Lui lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Davies la suivit du regard, l'air songeur… L'espace d'un instant il se demanda ce que son capitaine avant bien pu lui promettre qui ait autant de prix à ses yeux puis il chassa cette idée de son esprit : il avait mieux à faire, ils avaient un cap et Blackbeard comptait sur un voyage rapide.

_**L'île des Épaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Le loa s'approcha avec précautions et observa un moment le dos de son maître et ami depuis des années. Les yeux clos il savoura la musique que ce dernier jouait, retardant le moment de délivrer la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, ne sachant s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'inquiéter.

Dos à lui, le Capitaine Teague manqua un accord et reposa sa guitare en soupirant

- Qu'as-tu à me dire loa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Le loa soupira lourdement et le contourna pour lui faire face.

- Mistress Ching a subi une attaque de Blackbeard.

Teague ferma les yeux, un tic douloureux agitant un bref instant sa bouche

- Je vois. a-t-elle réussi à passer de l'autre côté ?

- Elle n'en a pas eu besoin… Répondit le loa d'une voix troublée. Les âmes auxquelles j'avais demandé d'assurer sa protection sont revenues. Ching est en vie. Apparemment, l'attaque a cessé brutalement alors que les zombies de Teach allaient la mettre à mort.

Teague se pencha vers lui

- Tu en es certain ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant. Ils l'ont laissée en vie ?

Le loa hocha la tête avec incompréhension

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il les a brutalement rappelés, alors que son plan est d'anéantir la Confrérie

- Sauf si son plan a changé … Murmura Teague en souriant légèrement.

- Je ne vois pas comment une telle chose serait possible.

- Tu le connais aussi bien que moi… C'est un ambitieux maladif, il aurait du faire carrière dans la Compagnie des Indes, plaisanta Teague avant de reprendre son sérieux. Si quelqu'un lui a laissé entendre qu'il pourrait avoir plus …

- Mais que vouloir de plus ? Demanda le loa qui , s'il était très fort pour enchaîner les âmes et lire l'avenir était en revanche peu doué en matière de réaction humaine.

Teague gratta légèrement les cordes de sa guitare

- On détruit ce qu'on ne parvient pas à dominer loa… Mais si prendre le pouvoir devient possible… la destruction cesse d'être une nécessité.

- Dans ce cas , c'est encore pire… Soupira le loa

Teague le regarda, songeur

- Pas nécessairement loa… Tout dépend de ce que cherche celui qui lui a fait changer ses plans

- Vous pensez à Jack ? Mais il n'est pas fiable….

- Non, il ne l'est pas… Répondit Teague avec une grimace. Mais qu'on le veuille ou non, il a décidé de jouer sa partie, reste à voir quel jeu il va jouer… Et ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier … ou pas.

Le loa secoua la tête d'un air découragé et Teague se crispa

- Laisse moi tu veux, j'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Si Jack était de notre côté il ne négocierait pas avec Teach. Ne put s'empêcher de lancer le loa

- Jack négocierait avec le diable en personne si cela lui permettait d'atteindre ce qu'il convoite. Le tout est de savoir ce que c'est… Soupira Teague.

- Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel en lui.. Soupira la loa. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je vous aurais prévenu Capitaine Teague… Si vous n'agissez pas et que vous le laissez faire, vous allez au devant d'une grande déception en plus de l'effondrement du reste…

- Peut être que oui… ou peut être que non. Répondit Teague avec philosophie avant de se remettre à jouer au grand dam du loa.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale **_

Plus que nerveux de se voir toujours les fers aux poignets, Hector Barbossa faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule ou tout du moins, allait aussi loin que le lui permettaient ces fers. Allongé dans un coin, Jack releva légèrement le tricorne dont il avait couvert son visage et claqua de la langue avec agacement

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te tenir tranquille Hector ? Parce que je ne sais pas pour les autres mais tes allers retours me donnent mal au cœur.

Barbossa rougit puis pâlit en l'entendant et s'avança dans la direction de l'insupportable pirate, oubliant la chaîne qui l'attachait au mur avant que celle-ci ne le coupe net dans son élan. Vexé et furieux, le pirate lui répondit

- Je te rappelle Jack que si nous sommes ici au lieu d'être sur mon navire, c'est parce que tu as jugé malin de nous livrer à Teach !

- Mon navire, corrigea Jack

- Le mien !

- Non le mien !

Voyant que la situation s'envenimait dans l'une de leurs interminables chamailleries, Pintel intervint d'une petite voix

- C'était la poupée qui commandait… Signala-t-il.

Les deux capitaines tournèrent un œil furieux dans sa direction et il recula prudemment tandis que Barbossa reprenait, se délectant de la situation

- Je lui avais cédé temporairement le commandement, mais comme le dit le Roi des pirates, JE suis le capitaine du Black Pearl.

- Sauf que Miss Swann, pardon Madame Turner, ou future Teach, n'est pas en mesure actuellement de prendre ce genre de décisions. Le reprit Jack. Et comme l'a dit Blackbeard, le Pearl est à moi.

Barbossa ricana

- Oui bien sûr, si ton nouvel ami ne nous tue pas tous avant de te donner ta récompense pour nous avoir tous trahis

Jack le fixa avec ironie

- Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche le mot « trahison » sonne presque comme un compliment ?

Barbossa se contenta de répondre par le même sourire ironique et un silence lourd retomba sur la cellule.

Jack attendit quelques instants puis reprit sa position initiale tandis que Barbossa se décidait à secouer les barreaux

- Ils ne bougeront pas, l'informa Jack. L'artisan qui les a forgé est sans conteste meilleur que tout les forgerons de la Compagnie des Indes… Ou alors Blackbeard les aura renforcé par un charme quelconque.

Cette fois, Barbossa inspira longuement et se tourna vers lui

- Ah oui ? Et toi qui est si malin tu as sans doute un plan pour nous sortir de là, se moqua-t-il. A moins bien sûr que ce que tu nous laissais sous entendre ne soit encore qu'une de tes vantardises …

Jack sourit légèrement et souleva à nouveau son tricorne, le fixant

- Oui, j'en ai un. Ça t'intéresse Hector ?

Le pirate hésita

- Comme si on pouvait te faire confiance !

Jack ricana et se recula à nouveau dans l'ombre

- A toi de voir Hector… Mais décide toi vite, demain je sortirais de cette cellule et alors tu seras livré à ton sort… Et j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas très enviable… En revanche si tu suis mon idée…

Barbossa se crispa tandis que Jack lui lançait un regard suggestif. Finalement , la mort dans l'âme, le pirate céda.

- Dis toujours…

Jack se releva et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu comprendras que je ne te dise pas tout… Tu es trop fourbe pour que je te fasse confiance.

- Et pourquoi je devrais moi te faire confiance ?

- Parce que tu veux survivre, lui répondit posément Jack. Et pour cela… Tu dois… Commença-t-il avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Barbossa

- Quoi ! S'exclama le pirate. C'est impossible !

- Oh pour un pirate normal sans doute mais pour un homme comme toi Hector, je suis certain que ce ne sera qu'une formalité. Après tout tu as fait tes preuves à plusieurs reprises dans le passé non ?

Hector lui répondit par un sourire acide

- N'importe qui aurait été capable d'en faire autant

- Oh ? Fit mine de s'étonner outrageusement Jack. Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en sens pas capable ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Répondit Barbossa, vexé.

Jack sourit avec satisfaction et se recula

- Donc si tu tiens à être encore en état de manger des pommes, tu suivras ma suggestion… Le moment venu

- Et quand sera ce moment ? Se moqua Barbossa

- Lorsque j'accompagnerais Blackbeard à la Fontaine de Jouvence voyons ! S'exclama Jack.

- Comme si tu avais tout prévu… Ironisa Barbossa

- Presque. Répondit Jack sans se démonter. Alors qu'en penses tu ?

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse… Murmura Barbossa.

- Utilise Angie. Lui glissa Jack.

Hector leva les yeux au ciel à demi convaincu

- C'est complètement fou Sparrow…

- Oui je sais … la folie accompagne souvent le génie. Rétorqua Jack sous l'œil médusé de l'autre en se reculant dans l'ombre. Maintenant attendons…


	17. Esclaves

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite avec un chapitre assez dur… J'espère que vous l'aimerez… Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 16**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, aussi éloignée du lit que sa chaîne le lui permettait, Elizabeth frémit en entendant un pas lourd faire trembler les planches du navire et s'immobiliser devant la porte. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder l'homme qui venait d'entrer pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Blackbeard.

- Ah tu es donc réveillée. Ricana Teach.

Elizabeth se releva et resserra instinctivement la chemise tâchée autour d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous retenir ici, c'est contraire à toutes les règles. Vous avez la carte menant à la Fontaine, ce que vous vouliez alors il est inutile de nous retenir plus longtemps.

Teach sourit légèrement et désigna sa chemise d'un geste de la tête

- Qui t'a donné la permission de mettre un vêtement ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de permission pour ça ! S'exclama Elizabeth, révoltée

La gifle de Teach claqua sèchement dans l'air et Elizabeth se força à ne pas crier, se contentant d'essuyer sa lèvre. Le pirate ricana

- Rebelle… Sparrow m'avait prévenu. Pour une fois il n'avait pas tort. Alors on va voir si il y a une cervelle dans cette petite tête d'aristocrate.

Elizabeth ne put retenir un mouvement de recul alors qu'il sortait son pistolet, Blackbeard s'en aperçut et la fixa tandis qu'il posait ce dernier sur la table, hors de portée de la jeune femme.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demanda-t-il. J'aime bien savoir le prénom des femmes que je baise, c'est mon côté romantique. Ironisa-t-il

Le regard d'Elizabeth se voila légèrement et elle serra les dents

- Dépêche toi, petite esclave, je ne suis pas très patient.

- Enlevez moi ça et je vous le dirais. Répondit Elizabeth, le cœur battant.

Blackbeard se retourna vers la porte, faisant mine de s'adresser à un interlocuteur invisible au grand effroi d'Elizabeth

- Mais c'est qu'elle a du mal à comprendre… Je ne négocie pas avec les esclaves ma belle. Maintenant répond à ma question.

- Pour quoi faire ? Vous le savez non ? Jack vous l'a sûrement dit. Cracha Elizabeth

La main de Teach se referma brusquement sur son bras et il poussa fermement sur le sol, posant sa botte sur sa tête.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre. Rappela-t-il calmement en accentuant la pression de son pied sur son cou.

Elizabeth serra les dents, son visage écrasé dans la crasse qui maculait le sol de la cabine, et siffla finalement, jugeant peu judicieux de le provoquer un peu plus

- Elizabeth.

Immédiatement la botte se souleva et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement

- Relève toi Elizabeth. Lui ordonna Teach

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler, elle obéit et Teach ricana

- Enlève cette chemise.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle serra ses bras autour d'elle. Voyant cela, Blackbeard lui lança un regard méprisant

- J'ai dit. Enlève cette chemise Elizabeth.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Explosa Elizabeth. Je ne vous laisserais pas me violer, je préfère mourir plutôt que de subir ça

- Te violer ? Mais tu n'y es pas ma belle. C'est toi qui va se donner à moi. Volontairement. Expliqua Blackbeard avec un calme de mauvaise augure pour qui le connaissait, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Elizabeth.

- Jamais !

Blackbeard la contempla et décida de poursuivre le jeu, désireux de voir jusqu'où elle irait

- Et pourquoi ? C'est-ce que font les esclaves non ? Elles font plaisir à leur maître..

- Je ne suis pas une esclave ! Je suis une femme mariée et il hors de question que je laisse un autre homme me toucher et et .. Bafouilla Elizabeth.

- Oh… Je comprends. Dans ce cas, il me suffit de faire de toi une veuve. S'amusa Blackbeard. Quoique Sparrow m'a dit que tu l'étais déjà. Aurait il menti ? Susurra-t-il

Elizabeth le toisa

- Mon mari est le capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Si vous osez me toucher, jamais votre âme ne trouvera le repos. Le menaça-t-elle, se demandant comment elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, Blackbeard éclata de rire

- Ça tombe bien je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir petite.

- Quelquefois ça échappe à notre contrôle… Rétorqua Elizabeth

Teach s'assombrit de nouveau

- Serais tu en train de me menacer Elizabeth ?

- S'il le faut oui.

- Bien… Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je m'assure que la leçon rentre dans ta sale petite caboche. Angelica ! Hurla Teach

La femme ne devait pas être bien loin car la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, Angelica s'autorisant un regard satisfait en voyant la saleté qui maculait le visage d'Elizabeth et sa pommette rougie. Teach regarda Elizabeth puis Angelica

- Descend à la cale. Prend un des hommes avec toi. Là, choisis l'un de ceux parmi l'équipage que celle-ci aime bien et ramène le nous.

- Oui… Répondit Angelica, ravie du tour que prenaient les événements

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Elizabeth se tourna vers Teach

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

- C'est simple… Ton corps est trop précieux pour que je prenne le risque de l'abîmer. Par contre je me moque éperdument de ceux des hommes de ton équipage. Expliqua Teach, toujours très calme.

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! S'exclama Elizabeth, révoltée

- Tu te trompes petite. J'ai tout les droits. Lui répondit Teach

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Geôles, **_

En entendant des pas pressés retentir dans l'escalier, Jack adressa un sourire triomphant à Hector et se leva d'une démarche souple

- Ah c'est pas trop tôt… Allez Angie, ouvre la cage et vite, j'ai hâte de me dégourdir les jambes.

Un sourire froid lui répondit

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de te ramener mais Teach a bien spécifié qu'il voulait un homme auquel la Blondinette soit suffisamment attachée. Je pense qu'il est clair pour tout le monde que cela ne peut être toi.

Jack pâlit légèrement

- Pourquoi faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Angelica sourit de nouveau

- Pour donner une leçon à sa nouvelle conquête. Répondit elle d'un ton négligent en balayant la cellule du regard.

Pendant que Jack digérait l'information sous le regard moqueur de Barbossa, Pintel et Ragetti reculèrent prudemment

- Elle a jamais pu nous voir en peinture. Geignit Ragetti

- Ni en vrai. Ajouta Pintel

Angelica les ignora superbement tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur celui qu'elle avait su dès le début qu'elle choisirait. Celui qui avait aidé Jack à se moquer d'elle, son cher complice… Elle ne savait pas si la blonde l'appréciait et à vrai dire elle s'en moquait. L'heure de sa vengeance était enfin arrivée.

- Capitaine Gibbs… Se moqua-t-elle. Tu viens avec moi.

Le pauvre second lança un regard lourd de reproches à Jack et ce dernier fixa Angelica, le regard dur

- Allons Angie, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que Blackbeard t'a ordonné de faire. Il a dit un homme qu'Elizabeth apprécie. Prend Ragetti ça a toujours été son chouchou. Suggéra Jack sous le regard horrifié de Ragetti qui s'empressa de secouer la tête négativement à se la dévisser.

Angelica fixa Jack, un vague sourire aux lèvres

- Dans ce cas, il temps de voir si les jolis discours si enflammés de cette chère Blondinette contiennent un peu de vérité et si elle est vraiment prête à tout pour sauver « son » équipage. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je prends Gibbs.

Le regard de Jack se durcit encore tandis qu'elle forçait le second à sortir. Gibbs leur adressa un regard paniqué et la grille se referma sur eux.

Tandis que Gibbs montait lentement les escaliers, Jack se recula dans l'ombre le regard noir et rabattit son tricorne sur son visage, le dissimulant ainsi.

- Belle réussite Sparrow, un plan parfait. Se moqua Barbossa

- La ferme. Lui lança Jack d'un ton tellement impérieux que pour la première fois depuis l'époque où il était son second Barbossa lui obéit…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement en reconnaissant Gibbs et elle se mordit les lèvres. Angelica avait bien choisi en prenant le second de Jack qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait de légendes lorsque des années plus tôt, elle avait fait le voyage depuis l'Angleterre avec son père et Norrington. Ces deux derniers étant morts, Will absent , Gibbs était le seul à lui rappeler encore cette époque…

Teach n'accorda qu'un bref regard à Gibbs et il désigna la lourde table de bois qui occupait la pièce.

- Toi amène le là. Pose sa main bien à plat sur la table et force le à rester immobile.

Tremblant, Gibbs roula des yeux effarés vers la table et Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre au sang, se forçant à ne pas bouger tandis qu'elle se répétait que l'autre bluffait.

- Angelica donne moi la hache. Lui demanda tranquillement Teach. Je crois que cet homme a une main de trop. Mais je vais arranger ça

- Oh .. Je … je m'en sers… Tenta faiblement Gibbs en suivant Angelica des yeux tandis qu'elle donnait l'outil à Teach, une joie mauvaise dans le regard

Elizabeth serra les poings en le voyant lever cette dernière et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita vers Teach, brutalement arrêtée par sa chaîne

- Non ne faites pas ça, je vous prie ne lui faites pas de mal. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faites pas de mal. Sanglota-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Miss Elizabeth… Murmura Gibbs terrifié

La hache levée, Blackbeard ricana

- C'est trop tard… Tu aurais du y penser avant esclave. Répondit il en abattant la hache

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et détourna le regard tandis qu'une tache jaunâtre s'élargissait sous les pieds de Gibbs, la hache fichée dans le bois à quelques millimètres de sa main. Blackbeard éclata de rire et se dirigea vers Elizabeth, la forçant à regarder

- Désobéis moi et la prochaine fois je ne me contenterais pas de lui faire mouiller son fut. Est-ce clair ?

Soulagée, Elizabeth sentit des larmes brûlantes déborder de ses yeux et opina lentement

- Bien, triompha Blackbeard en se retournant vers Gibbs. Tu es tout pâle… Se moqua-t-il tandis qu'Angelica le fixait avec incompréhension

Gibbs balbutia, la gorge sèche sûr qu'il n'avait jamais autant désiré une bouteille de rhum qu'en cet instant. Teach, satisfait de son petit effet, se tourna vers Angelica

- Ramène le dans sa cage.

La jeune femme se crispa et le fixa, se promettant de lui demander des explications dès qu'ils seraient seuls ( mieux valait ne pas le défier devant un de ses hommes et la blondinette, elle était peut être folle mais pas assez pour prendre un tel risque) Elle referma donc à regret sa main sur le bras de Gibbs

- Amène toi… Lui lança-t-elle.

Elizabeth, les jambes flageolantes les regarda sortir, ses yeux accrochant quelques secondes ceux de Gibbs avant de se détourner en lisant sa tristesse. Il était inutile qu'il parle. Elle avait compris qu'il savait ce qu'elle venait d'accepter.

Une fois les trois autres partis, Blackbeard se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea

- Enlève moi mes bottes. Ordonna-t-il

Tremblante, Elizabeth dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir et Teach la gratifia d'une remarque acerbe

- On dirait que tu n'es pas très douée pour t'occuper d'un homme. Ton mari se contentait peut être de ça mais avec moi il va falloir faire beaucoup mieux Elizabeth. J'espère pour toi et pour le membre de ton ami que tu es plus douée pour les corps à corps que pour enlever une simple paire de bottes.

Elizabeth évita son regard et se mordit la lèvre de plus belle, le souvenir de Will était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter en cet instant.

Blackbeard ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur elle-même. Le regard froid il la fixa

- Déshabille toi.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et Teach claqua sa langue avec impatience

- Maintenant.

Sans le regarder, Elizabeth défit sa chemise, ses doigts tremblants la trahissant à nouveau. Finalement, elle sentit le tissu glisser sur sa peau et baissa les yeux, consciente de l'examen auquel l'autre se livrait.

Teach ricana et se redressa brutalement pour s'approcher d'elle. Des larmes lui échappèrent lorsqu'il empoigna fermement ses fesses, les écartant sans douceur

- Joli morceau. Commenta-t-il. Je sens que je vais mettre du temps avant de me lasser de ça.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et garda les yeux baissés tandis que Teach promenait ses mains sur elle, palpant plus qu'il ne caressait. Finalement il saisit la pointe de l'un de ses seins entre ses doigts et s'amusa à l'agacer avant d'éclater de rire en le sentant durcir

- Mais c'est qu'en plus elle aime ça cette petite putain. N'est-ce pas Elizabeth ?

Une boule dans la gorge, elle releva finalement la tête et le regarda, les yeux brillants

- Je vous en prie … ne faites pas ça…

- Mais tu as le choix Elizabeth. Lui répondit Blackbeard. Tu peux garder ton honneur et ta dignité … En revanche pour ton ami… Ma foi il devra se passer de sa main.

- Vous êtes immonde .. Ragea Elizabeth tandis qu'il reculait.

- Fait moi bander. Tu as beau être belle, il m'en faut plus que ça.

Elizabeth cilla et ferma les yeux, songeant à Gibbs

- Pardon Will… Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du pirate.

Gênée, elle effleura son entrejambe et Teach ricana

- Tu comptes y arriver comme ça ? Lui lança-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'enfonçant dans son pantalon

Elizabeth se crispa en sentant la chair chaude palpiter sous ses doigts et elle referma sa main sur lui, le touchant maladroitement. Au bout d'un moment, Teach la repoussa avec rage et enleva son pantalon, exhibant son sexe gonflé.

- Regarde le. Lui ordonna Blackbeard tandis qu'elle détournait le regard

Les dents serrées, Elizabeth le fixa et Teach sourit en lisant la révolte couver dans son regard.

- Allonge toi. Ordonna-t-il.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un nouveau battement et elle obéit. Teach la regarda avec satisfaction puis lui écarta les cuisses d'un brusque mouvement , la tirant jusqu'au bord du lit. Les larmes aux yeux à nouveau, tant d'humiliation que de peur, Elizabeth sentit son corps s'approcher du sien et Blackbeard la tira brutalement à lui, l'empalant d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde. Malgré ce qu'elle s'était promis, Elizabeth ne put retenir un hurlement de souffrance alors qu'il la pilonnait avec rage, s'enfonçant le plus loin qu'il le pouvait en elle

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**Geôle **_

Le sourire triomphant que Jack arborait depuis le retour indemne de Gibbs s'effaça brusquement lorsque le premier cri d'Elizabeth s'éleva. L'espace d'un instant, ses épaules s'affaissèrent puis il reprit sa position initiale, le tricorne lui dissimulant toujours une bonne partie du visage. Gibbs se signa rapidement, peu fier de lui-même tandis qu'Hector se tournait vers Jack

- Je suppose que cela aussi faisait partie de ton plan Jack ? Se moqua-t-il.

La voix de Jack s'éleva

- Parfois il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

- Je doute que Madame Turner soit d'accord avec ça. Se moqua Barbossa

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Jack. Après tout, elle n'a jamais hésité elle, et dois je te préciser qu'il y a pire que ce qu'il lui fait ? Comme d'attacher quelqu'un à un mât pour le livrer au Kraken par exemple. Ironisa-t-il. Elle n'en mourra pas.

- Vu comme ça. Soupira Barbossa . Tu as changé Jack…

- Tout le monde change. Répondit froidement le pirate. Et j'ai vu suffisamment de l'autre côté pour mettre tout en œuvre pour ne plus jamais y retourner.

- Je peux te comprendre là-dessus. Grimaça Hector.

- Tu vois finalement on se comprend. Ironisa Jack

Barbossa reprit

- Ton plan tu penses vraiment qu'il peut marcher

- J'en suis certain. Répondit Jack.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt… Je ne suis pas non plus très pressé de revoir Turner. Déclara Barbossa. Quoique ça pourrait valoir le déplacement rien que pour voir sa tête quand il saura ce que sa précieuse Elizabeth est obligée de faire à cause de toi. Je me demande s'il serait assez furieux pour laisser tomber sa charge

- Oh sûrement, ironisa Jack. Il a toujours agi de manière stupide. Mais quand bien même il le voudrait, il ne le pourrait pas. Celui qui a le cœur ne le laissera pas faire

- Le cœur ? Tu sais où il est ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !

- Toujours se garder un moyen de pression Barbossa… C'est-ce que le vieux fossile a fait en persuadant Elizabeth de lui laisser le cœur

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui…Commença Barbossa d'un air songeur

- Qui d'autre… Répondit négligemment Jack avant de se détourner.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth gémit douloureusement tandis que sur elle, Blackbeard continuait à haleter , malmenant son corps. Elizabeth faillit laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement en le sentant se crisper en elle. La délivrance était proche. Le regard mauvais, Teach ressortit brutalement son sexe d'elle

- Désolé putain, mais j'ai pas envie que tu sois pleine quand nous irons à la Fontaine. Lui lança-t-il en se caressant vigoureusement.

Un râle suivit rapidement et Elizabeth sentit un liquide chaud inonder son ventre, coulant sur son corps. La jeune femme maîtrisa un haut de cœur tandis que Teach reculait

- Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer ma belle parce que je compte bien te mettre aussi souvent que je le pourrais… Et t'apprendre d'autres choses aussi. Ricana-t-il en remettant son fut.

L'instant d'après la porte claqua derrière lui. Allongée sur le lit, ses jambes écartées pendant mollement , Elizabeth serra lentement le poing avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Dans sa poitrine , son cœur se calmait peu à peu et elle ne bougea pas, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire et du marché qu'elle avait été forcée de passer avec Blackbeard

Finalement elle grimaça alors que son entrejambe la brûlait, les coups de boutoirs de Teach ayant déchiré tout ce que Will avait pris tellement soin de ne pas blesser lorsqu'ils avaient l'amour pour la première fois. La pensée de son mari amena finalement des larmes dans les yeux d'Elizabeth qui ne les retint pas, songeant avec angoisse à la prochaine fois où Teach la désirerait…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale**_

Blackbeard s'approcha à la hâte du loa.

- J'espère que tes herbes seront efficaces, elle est coriace. Ricana-t-il.

Le loa haussa les épaules

- D'ici quelques jours elle devrait déjà se montrer plus malléable. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas en donner aussi à Sparrow… Réfléchit le loa à voix haute

Teach ricana en l'entendant

- Sparrow ? Tu parles, cette fiche molle a tellement peur de mourir qu'il fera tout pour rester dans mes bonnes grâces.

- Peut être… En attendant j'aimerais le voir… Je préfère sonder son esprit. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance de réussir à enfermer Calypso.

Blackbeard haussa les épaules

- Tu es trop inquiet loa, crois moi tu le surestimes. Mais si cela t'amuse, je vais te le faire amener. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant

Le loa se contenta d'un signe de tête, songeant pour lui-même qu'il avait eu raison d'insister… Juste au cas où Teach sous estimerait le pirate …

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**Geôle **_

Jack sourit en voyant approcher deux hommes lourdement armés de la cellule

- Ah tout de même, j'ai failli attendre, pavoisa-t-il

- Sparrow… Soupira Barbossa qui n'en pouvait plus de ses airs mystérieux et de ses prédictions à la Tia Dalma

- Le capitaine nous a chargé de t'emmener voir

- Le loa, termina Jack à la place de l'homme en le gratifiant d'un large sourire.

- C'est ça, grommela le marin

Jack adressa un sourire moqueur à Barbossa et se précipita à l'extérieur de la geôle.

- Et bien allez on ne perd pas de temps, les fers tout ça .. Déclara-t-il en tendant ses poignets

- On les retire pas.

- Non ? S'inquiéta brutalement Jack

- Non. Répondit l'homme en l'entraînant

**_Queen Anne'S Revenge, _**

_**Cale**_

Jack plissa les yeux en pénétrant dans la cale enfumée et fit mine de tousser. Assis à quelques pas de lui le loa prit la parole, le dévisageant avec attention

- Arrête tes simagrées Sparrow, nous savons tout les deux que tu respires très bien.

Jack lui fit un sourire contrit et s'assit

- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir essayé l'ami. Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Tu travailles pour ce bon vieil Eddie à ce que je vois.

Le loa le scruta avec attention et Jack se pencha comiquement vers lui

- Dis t'es pas en transe ou quelque chose comme ça au moins ?

- Non, répondit le loa en forçant lentement les portes de son esprit, espérant vaguement que l'autre ne s'en rendrait pas compte

- Ah… Je vois… Se moqua Jack avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant brutalement. C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais me voir… Bonne visite l'ami. Se moqua t'il

Surpris, le loa se retrouva brutalement entouré de pensées diverses, envie de rhum, désir d'immortalité, de vengeance, Barbossa, le Pearl. Le Pearl, l'immortalité.… Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la fille blonde que Blackbeard avait choisi comme réceptacle à l'esprit de Calypso. Le loa inspira brutalement et força un peu plus avant de découvrir avec stupéfaction que la seule pensée associée à cette femme était la mort.

- Tu trouves ce que tu cherches? Se moqua Jack à nouveau.

Perplexe, le loa se retira lentement et il examina les yeux sombres de Jack.

- Pourquoi penses tu à la mort et à la fille

- Je ne sais pas … Sans doute parce qu'elle m'a tué une fois. Rétorqua Jack.

Le loa se troubla un peu plus… Tout s'était déroulé comme d'habitude mais il avait toutefois le sentiment diffus que quelque chose n'allait pas… Vraiment pas.

- Ca va pas loa ? T'es tout pâle. Fit mine de s'inquiéter Jack. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

- Tais toi… Lui ordonna le sorcier. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les plans de Teach ? Lui demanda-t-il abruptement tout en cherchant à saisir les pensées de Jack.

Un lent sourire illumina ses lèvres en sentant Jack dissimuler soigneusement la pensée provoquée par sa question. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, le loa poussa à nouveau, s'enfonçant dans le dédale des pensées de Jack. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement en ne rencontrant que du vide puis il vit à nouveau la fille. Un baiser. La mort. Puis la peur recouvrit tout. Une peur primaire, quasi animale, la peur de perdre, de perdre…

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter l'ami. Maintenant. Ordonna brutalement Jack.

Les yeux écarquillés, le sorcier cilla brusquement avant de retrouver son corps avec soulagement. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ça lors de ses incursions dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit. Pas même de Blackbeard qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière pas pénétrer sans autorisation. Le pirate était lui-même un redoutable sorcier dont le savoir n'était pas loin d'égaler le sien. Le sort de protection qu'il usait pour son esprit était sans nul doute sa plus grande réussite. Ici, il n'y avait pourtant pas de barrières… Mais il avait beau faire , il n'avait vu que du vide et la peur dévorante de perdre… Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus… Le sorcier cligna des yeux et la voix de Jack résonna brusquement

- Ne revient pas. Jamais, tu as compris ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le loa en fixant Jack qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Quoi quoi ? Répéta le pirate d'un ton inquiet.

Troublé le loa le fixa

- Que cherches tu réellement à obtenir Jack ?

- Tu as lu mes pensées non ? Répondit le pirate.

Le loa ne répondit pas, troublé et Jack se leva brusquement

- Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais tu n'as pas beaucoup de conversation. Dis à Eddy que je dois lui parler. Déclara Jack avec nonchalance en fixant un point derrière le sorcier.

Sans attendre de réponse, le pirate sortit.

La porte s'était à peine refermée sur lui que Blackbeard sortait de sa cachette, s'asseyant à la place que Jack venait de quitter

- Alors convaincu ? Ironisa-t-il

Le loa cligna à nouveau des yeux

- Je n'ai vu que du vide… Et la fille blonde

- Du vide ! Éclata de rire Blackbeard. Je l'ai toujours su, Sparrow est un idiot. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il arrête de penser à elle . Je n'ai pas envie qu'il convoite ma future femme… Plaisanta-t-il.

- Il la hait. S'entendit dire le loa sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée. Et il a peur… peur … Hésita-t-il, incapable de se souvenir de la suite, il y avait eu quelque chose avec la peur et la fille mais… Impossible de s'en rappeler

- Loa ?

- Oui… Je, garde le à l'œil quand même. Tu ferais mieux de le séparer de ses compagnons. Lui conseilla le loa sans savoir cette fois encore d'où lui venait cette idée

- Je vais faire mine d'accepter ses conditions, mieux vaut qu'il continue à se croire intelligent. Se moqua Teach . Même si je dois reconnaître qu'il m'a surpris en devinant mon plan, je le pensais trop bête pour ça.

Blackbeard se leva et le fixa

- Il a quand même raison sur un point loa. Tu as l'air épuisé. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il résistait beaucoup

- Non… Je ne sais pas quoi c'est du… Répondit le loa.

- Fais toi une potion , c'est pas le moment que tu me claques entre les mains. Ordonna Teach en s'éloignant

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**Geôle **_

Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol de la cellule, les traits tirés.

- Tiens déjà de retour ? Se moqua Barbossa. Faut croire que ton plan n'est pas si bon que ça, l'asticota-t-il.

Le visage gris de fatigue, Jack se traîna jusqu'au mur et ferma les yeux

- Il l'est plus que tu ne le crois… Répondit il.

Barbossa l'observa avec attention

- Sparrow ? T'es pas malade au moins … Parce que c'est hors de question que tu t'en sortes comme ça !

Jack sourit légèrement

- Fais attention je vais finir par croire que t'as changé de bord…

- Avec toi ? Sûrement pas !

- Tant mieux… Soupira Jack, les yeux fermés. Oh Barbossa…

- Quoi encore ?

- Éventail. Lui répondit Jack

- Éventail? Mais que veux tu que je fasse d'un éventail Sparrow !

Jack sourit à nouveau puis,

- Non, retiens juste ce mot… Un jour, dis au bon moment et à la bonne personne il pourrait te sauver la vie.

Barbossa le regarda outré

- Il a bu … Je suis sûr que ce rat a bu !

Cette fois même Gibbs se leva et lança un regard menaçant à Jack. Peine perdue… Comme l'attestèrent rapidement de discrets ronflements, le pirate s'était endormi, épuisé par son effort face au loa.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Lorsqu'Angelica pénétra dans la cabine, près d'une heure après que son père l'ait quittée, Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Angelica posa l'assiette fumante qu'elle tenait et s'approcha d'Elizabeth

- Alors princesse … Tu fais moins la fière maintenant hein ? Regarde moi dans quel état tu es … Remplie de foutre comme toutes les sales putains dans ton genre

- C'est sur que vous en connaissez un rayon dans ce domaine. Persifla Elizabeth en se relevant avec difficultés, les membres encore douloureux mais refusant de donner le plaisir du spectacle de sa souffrance à l'autre.

Angelica se crispa, furieuse.

- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas moi qui ronronne dans les bras de Teach Miss Blondinette.

- Comme ce n'est pas moi qui ait écarté les cuisses pour Jack. Répondit Elizabeth du tac au tac

Angelica éclata de rire

- Tu ne t'en remettras jamais hein… Qu'une autre soit meilleure que toi ?

- Vous vous trompez Angelica… Je disais juste que je ne suis sûrement pas la plus catin de nous deux. Je laisse Teach me toucher pour protéger mon équipage. Vous… c'est pour aider Teach à gagner cette bataille. Votre mère doit être fière de vous Angelica… Se moqua Elizabeth, désireuse de taper là où cela faisait mal et ne digérant pas le fait qu'Angelica ait menacé Gibbs.

La pirate rougit avant de pâlir brusquement. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur Elizabeth, l'étranglant à demi alors qu'elle la traînait jusqu'au milieu de la pièce dans l'intention évidente de la rouer de coups. Un vague sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth encaissa. Après aujourd'hui elle n'était plus à une blessure près… Qui sait peut être même qu'Angelica réussirait à la tuer… Ainsi elle pourrait rejoindre Will. Sur cette pensée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux tandis que l'autre frappait.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire sale garce ! Hurla Angelica en s'emparant de la hache qu'avait laissé Blackbeard.

Elizabeth releva le visage et cilla légèrement, s'efforçant vainement de lutter contre la terreur animale qui montait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Même pour rejoindre Will et ainsi échapper à Teach. Même si c'était sa seule chance de s'enfuir du Queen Anne. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Jamais. Ces pensées se succédèrent en elle en une fraction de seconde et Elizabeth poussa un hurlement

- Arrêtez !

- La ferme sale putain ! Répondit Angelica en soulevant la hache

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de faire. La porte s'ouvrit et Teach la fixa d'un air mauvais

- Pose ça tout de suite Angelica.

Ramenée au présent par la voix de Teach, Angelica blêmit en comprenant qu'elle venait de se faire avoir par Elizabeth.

- Je voulais juste lui faire peur. Tenta-t-elle

Au sol, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement alors qu'une vive douleur dans les côtes l'inondait brutalement. Voyant les marbrures sur sa peau, Teach rougit de rage

- Espèce de petite idiote ! Comment as-tu osé abîmer MA marchandise .

- Elle a osé parler de ma mère ! Explosa Angelica.

- Et alors ? Ta mère était une putain qui n'aimait qu'une seule chose se faire mettre par tout les marins qui avait de quoi la payer ! Et tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle…

Angelica blêmit et l'espace d'un instant, Elizabeth eut presque pitié d'elle. Teach sortit son pistolet et Angelica blêmit de plus belle

- Tu n'oserais pas… Souffla-t-elle

Blackbeard lui renvoya un sourire moqueur

- Non Angelica… J'ai mieux pour toi… Puisque tu aimes tant les putains tu tiendras compagnie à Sparrow dès qu'il sortira de cellule.

- QUOI !

Teach ricana

- Si.. Tu devras le surveiller et peut être que si tu te débrouilles suffisamment bien, je te pardonnerais et je te donnerais ta récompense.

- Jamais… Souffla Angelica.

- Tu n 'as pas le choix Angelica. Sparrow ou la mort tout de suite. Choisis mais fais vite.

A terre, Elizabeth toussa brutalement, crachant du sang sur le sol. Angelica lui lança un regard haineux puis répondit la mort dans l'âme

- Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour échouer maintenant. Ça sera Sparrow.

Teach se pencha sur Elizabeth pour la soulever et la jeune femme ne put retenir un cri de douleur

- A ta place je prierais pour qu'elle reste en vie Angelica. Parce que je doute que tu aies envie de savoir ce qui se passera dans le cas contraire… Maintenant hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis

Plus morte que vive, Angelica se précipita vers la porte, regrettant amèrement de s'être engagée dans cette histoire. Mais comme les autres, elle n'avait plus le luxe de pouvoir tout arrêter…


	18. Soumises

_**Bonjour à tous ! D'abord merci Muchu ...et oui effectivement c'est très dur et hélas ça va pas s'arranger...Voici donc la suite des aventures de nos héros… J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 17**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Blackbeard posa un regard furieux sur Elizabeth qui, à terre, haletait brutalement, le visage crispé de souffrance.

- Bien joué… Lui déclara-t-il. Sparrow m'avait prévenu qu'il fallait se méfier mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'aller jusque là.

Elizabeth releva le visage et le fixa, le regard noyé de douleur. Teach se contenta d'un sourire froid et détacha lentement le collier de fer qu'elle portait avant de lui jeter une chemise

- Enfile ça.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur et tenta maladroitement de passer le vêtement, le visage blême. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Blackbeard la souleva fermement appuyant du même coup sur ses côtes, la faisant crier.

- Ça ma belle fallait y penser avant . Lui lança Blackbeard en ouvrant la porte de sa cabine d'un coup pied rageur.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

Surpris, Philip sursauta brutalement en voyant Teach sortir, portant la fille qu'il s'était attribué dès qu'elle était arrivée à bord. Un regard circulaire lui apprit que les autres membres de l'équipage ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui se passait et il recula prudemment. Teach avait l'air furieux. Mieux valait donc ne pas traîner dans ses bottes.

Le jeune homme lança toutefois un regard inquiet en direction de la cabine de Syréna avant de constater avec soulagement que Teach se rendait à la cale avec son fardeau gémissant. Autrement dit sa chanteuse n'avait rien à craindre. Un léger sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de Syréna, Philip reprit la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée, prenant garde à rester vigilant… Syréna aurait sûrement envie de savoir ce qui se passait et il comptait bien satisfaire sa curiosité.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale**_

Le loa releva le visage alors que Blackbeard déposait Elizabeth sans douceur sur le sol, la faisant à nouveau crier

- Non… Paniqua-t-elle en reconnaissant le sorcier. Pourquoi m'avez amenée ici …

Teach l'ignora superbement et se tourna vers le sorcier

- Cette petite garce a provoqué Angelica. Elle espérait sûrement que cette idiote la tue mais je suis arrivé à temps. Fais quelque chose.

Le loa se pencha sur Elizabeth, examinant son visage tuméfié.

- Rien de bien méchant. Commenta-t-il avant de plaquer ses mains sur le corps d'Elizabeth remontant sans pitié la chemise qui la couvrait.

Cette fois la jeune femme hurla en sentant les mains glacées de l'homme palper sa peau. Elle roula des yeux effarés vers Teach avant de se mettre à tousser brutalement, gênée par la fumée épaisse de la pièce

- Elle a une côte qui a un peu bougé. Déclara le loa. Rien de mortel

- Et pour la suite du plan ? S'inquiéta Teach.

Les mains du loa s'attardèrent sur les cuisses maculées de semence d'Elizabeth et il sourit

- Je te l'ai dit, son corps est robuste. Il pourra porter ta descendance.

Oubliant momentanément sa douleur, Elizabeth les fixa avec horreur

- Quoi ?

Une fois de plus ni le sorcier ni le pirate ne lui accordèrent d'attention et Teach reprit

- Tu peux la soigner ?

Pour toute réponse le loa posa ses mains sur le corps d'Elizabeth et elle frissonna

- Je peux même faire en sorte de couper la douleur. Répondit le loa

Cette fois, Elizabeth tourna un regard rempli d'espoir vers lui avant de tousser, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de douleur. Teach posa un regard cruel sur elle

- Non. Contente toi de la soigner. Pour la douleur il est juste qu'elle l'endure. Après tout, elle l'a cherchée.

- Comme tu voudras. Répondit le loa. Le fait qu'elle souffre n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Cela va affaiblir son esprit. Elle sera plus rapidement facile à contrôler

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de douleur et le loa glissa ses mains sur ses côtes en psalmodiant.

Un hurlement échappa à Elizabeth lorsqu'il appuya fermement ses paumes sur elle, la peau du loa la brûlant autant que s'il venait de poser un tison sur la sienne. Teach se contenta de ricaner

- Ne t'en fait pas Elizabeth… Je vais te donner plein d'autres occasions de crier…

Éperdue de souffrance, Elizabeth posa un regard vague sur lui avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience tandis que le loa continuait à réciter son charme.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Geôle**_

Le premier hurlement d'Elizabeth réveilla Jack en sursaut et le pirate se précipita vers les barreaux, les serrant à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Ah… On dirait que cette fois encore il y a un imprévu… Se moqua Barbossa en voyant sa mine.

- Tais toi Hector. Gronda Jack sans le regarder.

- Apparemment Teach sait comment s'y prendre pour faire crier une fille. Commenta Barbossa.

Jack se retourna lentement, le regard sombre

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Mais comment veux tu que je le sache ? Se moqua Barbossa. On est enfermés ici tout comme toi je te rappelle

- Et personne vient jamais nous voir. Pleurnicha Ragetti

Jack ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention et il héla un des hommes qui montait la garde à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Toi là dis moi ce qui se passe.

Un regard ironique lui répondit et Jack serra à nouveau les barreaux de sa cellule

- Répond !

Barbossa haussa le sourcil en le voyant faire et plissa les yeux

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça Jack ?

Ce dernier se retourna d'un bloc vers Barbossa et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brutalement

- J'attends mon petit Jack… Se moqua Barbossa.

Les prisonniers sursautèrent brutalement en entendant une voix caverneuse s'élever

- J'avoue que je suis curieux de le savoir aussi…

Le visage de Jack se crispa et il tiqua

- Bugger, marmonna-t-il en se retournant vers la pièce. Eddie comment va vieille fripouille ?

Teach se raidit et lui lança un regard impérieux

- Répond à la question du bouffeur de pommes.

A la mention du mot pomme, Barbossa poussa un long soupir nostalgique tandis que Jack se penchait vers Teach

- Sors moi de là et je te le dirais…

- Non tu me le dis puis je te sors de là.

- Je préférerais l'inverse. Rétorqua Jack en désignant d'un regard de biais Barbossa

- Une minute. Intervint ce dernier. Je ne sais pas ce que Jack vous a promis mais je double la mise

- Traître ! Cracha Jack à son intention.

- Non pirate. Corrigea Barbossa.

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Blackbeard les observa tandis que Barbossa continuait

- Comme vous le savez je suis moi aussi un Seigneur, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'admirer votre style et j'ai moi-même à l'occasion pratiqué un peu de vaudou et …

- Et ce bon vieux traître de Barbossa a un accord avec Calypso. Le coupa Jack. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance pour l'enfermer…

- Je ne demande que deux petites choses. Poursuivait de son côté Barbossa. Un peu de cette eau de jouvence et récupérer mon navire cela va de soi…

- MON navire ! S'exclama Jack

- Le MIEN !

Blackbeard les observa et tira brusquement dans le tas, le coup de feu immédiatement suivi du glapissement de Ragetti

- Il m'a touché, il m'a touché !

Barbossa soupira avec lassitude en voyant la zébrure rouge du bras du pirate, tandis que Gibbs se penchait sur Cotton, le visage grave

- En plein cœur… Murmura-t-il en ôtant son chapeau.

- Mais il m'a… Pleurnicha Ragetti tandis que Pintel lui donnait un grand coup de coude.

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux puis se tourna vers Blackbeard , imité par Barbossa

- J'ai toujours su qu'une bonne balle dans le tas au delà de l'aspect amusant de la chose faisait des miracles pour retrouver l'attention des troupes. Déclara Teach avec délectation.

Barbossa lui fit un sourire mielleux

- Vraiment ? Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Jack le regarda d'un air mauvais puis se tourna vers Teach

- Comme je le disais, Barbossa ne pourra être d'aucune aide dans nos, tes projets Eddie…

- Je ne sais pas… Murmura Teach

- Mais enfin c'est évident, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu traiterais avec lui alors que pour l'instant je respecte notre marché ce qui , je suis au regret de te le dire n'est pas ton cas. Précisa Jack en agitant ses chaînes

Teach le fixa

- C'est vrai Sparrow… Tu vas donc sortir de là… Lui annonça-t-il brutalement, joignant le geste à la parole.

Jack adressa un grand sourire ironique à Barbossa et s'empressa de sortir de la geôle.

Blackbeard désigna le corps de Cotton d'un mouvement de tête

- Vous deux, sortez le de là et amenez le au loa tant qu'il est encore chaud, il saura quoi en faire. Sparrow suit moi.

Sans se faire prier, Jack s'empressa d'obéir

- Si tu avais un peu de rhum à m'offrir aussi ça ne serait pas de refus.

Teach se retourna lentement et avant que Jack ait eu le temps de prévoir ce qu'il allait faire, il le plaqua contre le mur avec violence

- Tu auras du rhum et même tout ce que je t'ai promis une fois que tu auras répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle … Bredouilla Jack à demi étouffé par la poigne de l'autre

- Ne te fais plus bête que tu ne l'es Sparrow, tu sais très bien laquelle. Pourquoi le sort de la fille te préoccupe à ce point ?

Jack soupira

- Parce que … j'ai eu peur que ça remette en question nos, tes projets…

La poigne de Teach se desserra

- Une fille ça se remplace…

- Ça dépend par qui… Murmura Jack d'un ton sombre.

Cette fois, Blackbeard éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour elle que tu avais peur… Mais pour Angelica ?

Jack tiqua et prit l'air offusqué

- Pas du tout … Mais comment va Elizabeth ? Est-ce que …

- Cette petite garce a provoqué Angelica… Elle s'en tire avec une côte cassée, le loa s'est occupé d'elle. Quand à Angelica…

Jack lui lança un regard effrayé et Teach se félicita de ne pas avoir cédé à sa première impulsion en se débarrassant de la jeune femme ( ce qui de plus aurait été un contre temps fâcheux si le loa n'était pas parvenu à soigner l'anglaise), avec Angelica pour l'endormir, Jack serait aussi docile qu'un petit chien.

- Elle te rejoindra dans ta cabine bientôt. Lui lança Teach. Pour l'instant, tu es mon invité Sparrow.

- Trop d'honneur, plaisanta Jack en lui emboîtant le pas.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Une douleur lancinante à la tête et dans le côté, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un cri de frustration en se découvrant revenue dans la cabine de Teach, le collier de fer bien à sa place autour de son cou. Haletant sous la douleur, la jeune femme frémit en se souvenant des paroles de Teach. Le sorcier aurait pu lui épargner la souffrance mais il avait refusé. Le cœur lourd elle tourna la tête , contemplant le vide tout en cherchant désespérément à ignorer la douleur.

Le cliquetis des clefs dans la serrure la fit bondir et elle serra le drap autour d'elle avec désespoir, sachant que cette maigre défense ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au chantage de Teach.

- Tu es réveillée… Se moqua Teach. Si j'avais su que tu étais déjà prête je serais venu seul…

Elizabeth ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard rempli de haine, elle fixa l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Celui qui était le seul responsable du calvaire qu'elle vivait maintenant… Jack Sparrow.

Le pirate ferma brièvement les yeux en la voyant puis il se tourna vers Teach.

- T'avais pas parlé de rhum ?

Blackbeard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, regarda Elizabeth

- Je n'en ai plus très envie…

Jack tiqua et s'assit avec familiarité tandis qu'Elizabeth le suivait du regard

- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça Jack…

L'espace d'un instant elle crut voir son regard se troubler puis il répondit d'un ton sec

- Et quoi donc ? Je n'ai fait que ce tout bon pirate aurait à ma place , y compris vous si j'ai bonne mémoire : j'ai sauvé ma peau

- En sacrifiant la vie des autres ?

- Oui. Répondit froidement Jack.

Elizabeth détourna les yeux et étouffa un sanglot, anéantie par sa froideur. Blackbeard la suivit du regard et se retourna vers Jack

- Le rhum attendra Sparrow.

Faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre, Jack continua à parler

- Bon choix de collier Eddie , elle a toujours aimé ça … être attachée .. Ou attacher les autres…

Révoltée, Elizabeth se leva brutalement et avança vers lui, les traits tirés sous l'effet de la douleur

- Je vous déteste, je vous méprise … Cracha-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurais du risquer ma vie pour vous sortir du Purgatoire de Jones !

- On fait tous des erreurs. Répondit Jack. La mienne a été de vous faire confiance.

Haletant sous l'effort mais trop furieuse pour le ressentir, Elizabeth le toisa

- Quand je pense que je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien…

Teach tiqua et intervint brutalement, les yeux luisant de désir

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'y aller Sparrow…

Jack grimaça brièvement en lisant ce dernier.

- C'est peut être pas une bonne idée.. Tu sais, tenta-t-il faiblement.

- Dehors Sparrow. Ordonna Teach. Tu ne voudrais pas me mécontenter n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiétant.

Jack déglutit rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction d'Elizabeth.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

Il referma derrière lui, le regard voilé et s'éloigna rapidement. Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres en apercevant à quelques mètres de là la silhouette solitaire d'Angelica.

- Alors trésor heureuse de me revoir ? Plaisanta-t-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu vois Angie, je t'avais dit que je ne resterais pas enfermé bien longtemps.

La jeune femme se crispa et Jack sourit, savourant le moment tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres

- Enlève tes sales pattes de là Jack…

- Allons Madame Sparrow est-ce une façon de parler à son mari ? La provoqua Jack

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Angelica qui se retourna vers lui ,menaçante. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'envoyer sur les roses lorsque le sourire ironique que lui faisait Davies l'arrêta net. La rage au cœur, elle se pencha vers Jack

- Je croyais que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade… Répondit elle

Jack s'approcha d'elle et l'attira fermement contre lui

- On joue tous un jeu non trésor ? Allez arrête de faire cette tête… On s'est assez disputés non ? Et puis il me semble que tu viens de subir un revers de fortune … Étonnant comme les choses peuvent changer.. comme ça… Triompha Jack en claquant des doigts

Angelica se détacha

- Arrête avec ton baratin Jack. Nous savons très bien tout les deux qu'il n'y a rien entre nous… Enfin à part de la haine et du dégoût..

Jack prit une expression peinée

- Vraiment ? Allons Angie… Tu essaies de me tuer, je te double… C'est de la piraterie tout ça…

Angelica, stupéfaite cette fois, le fixa

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire là ?

La main de Jack se posa sur sa hanche et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas le frapper

- Rien du tout trésor.. Seulement ça a toujours bien marché toi et moi dans un lit .. Ou ailleurs.. Je passe les horreurs que tu m'as dites quand j'ai été enfermé par erreur. Je suis certain que tu ne les pensais pas…

- Tu n'imagines même pas… Ragea Angelica.

Jack sourit avec suffisance et la toisa

- Et puis comme tu me l'as rappelé tu es la fille de Blackbeard… Et vu la place qu'il occuperait bientôt sur les océans grâce à moi…

- Tu cherches à m'utiliser pour rentrer dans ses faveurs… Compléta Angelica. Pourtant tu vois mon petit Jack il y a une faille dans ton plan… Teach m'en veut d'avoir abîmé sa précieuse blondinette, ricana-t-elle.

Le regard de Jack s'obscurcit légèrement et sa main se crispa sur la hanche d'Angelica

- Je sais ça … Mais ce n'est pas Teach que je veux avoir dans mon lit Angie… C'est toi…

Angelica le fixa, songeant avec amertume qu'il fut un temps où elle aurait tué pour l'entendre lui dire ça…

- On est pareil toi et moi, lui glissa Jack. Et tu sais déjà que ça finira comme ça.. Alors pourquoi résister ?

- Peut être que je n'ai pas envie que tu m'utilises pour assouvir tes, tes désirs ! Cracha t' elle.

- Je ne vois rien de mal dans le fait de s'occuper durant le voyage, après tout, il nous reste encore trois bonnes semaines à passer sur ce rafiot si mes comptes sont bons… Autant tuer le temps agréablement

Angelica serra les poings et Jack sourit

- Nous sommes d'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. Tournée de rhum pour fêter ça.

Angelica ne répondit pas et croisa à nouveau le regard moqueur de Davies tandis que Jack s'éloignait, cherchant vraisemblablement le fameux rhum. Ce qui finalement était une bonne idée… Elle allait en avoir besoin si elle voulait survivre à ça…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

A peine Jack eut il quitté la pièce que Blackbeard se tourna vers Elizabeth, l'air ironique

- Le loa a dit que tu étais résistante, mais je dois admettre que tu dépasses mes espérances. Sparrow a eu une bonne idée avec toi je le reconnais.

Elizabeth se contenta de le toiser et Teach continua, savourant son inéluctable victoire

- Tu as la langue bien pendue Elizabeth, tu parles bien pour une pirate… Sparrow m'a dit que tu étais anglaise…. Noble ?

- Mon père était le Gouverneur de Port Royal. Cracha Elizabeth

- Et maintenant sa fille se retrouve être la putain d'un pirate… Se moqua Teach. J'ai toujours aimé les filles qui sont « bien nées » elles sont si orgueilleuses.. Souffla-t-il en tournant autour d'elle

Elizabeth frissonna mais se força à rester immobile, remplie de dégoût à l'idée qu'il allait la toucher

- Tu sais quelle est ma position préférée pour les filles dans ton genre Elizabeth ? Lui demanda aimablement Teach

- Non, mais vous allez sûrement me le dire. Cracha-t-elle avec amertume

Teach sourit

- Tu as peur de moi… Pourtant tu te forces à ne pas bouger. Tu as de la volonté Elizabeth. Dommage pour toi… ça ne va pas t'adoucir le voyage…

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et se força à les rouvrir, soutenant son regard

Blackbeard lui rendit son regard et éclata d'un rire moqueur

- Tu rêves de me tuer n'est-ce pas…Mais crois moi ma belle tu n'es pas de taille.

Elizabeth se força à sourire et Teach secoua la tête

- Si tu espères que je vais m'attacher à toi pour un sourire tu rêves. Lui lança-t-il

- Pour ça il faudrait que vous ayez un cœur… Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te gêne si j'en crois la rumeur sur celui qui t'a prise avant moi… Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant n'a pas de cœur non ? D'ailleurs où est il ?

Elizabeth ricana avec mépris

- Je ne l'ai plus. Je l'ai confié au Gardien du Code. Pavoisa-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net

- Teague… Susurra Teach. Une vieille connaissance… Il mourra le dernier après m'avoir vu prendre tout ce qu'il possède… Mais pour l'instant madame la Reine de la Confrérie .. Agenouille toi.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et Teach lui désigna la hache d'un signe de tête

- A genoux.

La mort dans l'âme, Elizabeth obéit, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur diffuse que le mouvement provoquait dans ses côtes. Teach lui adressa un sourire mauvais et commença à se défaire de son ceinturon, baissant son fut sous le regard horrifié d'Elizabeth. Perdue, elle sentit la main de Blackbeard empoigner ses cheveux et tirer son visage en avant

- Voilà comment j'aime baiser les putains qui parlent trop joliment. Lui annonça-t-il en guidant son sexe vers sa bouche de sa main libre. Ouvre.

Elizabeth, complètement perdue serra les dents par réflexe et l'autre tira violemment sur ses cheveux

- Ouvre ou certain équipage de ma connaissance pourrait bien regretter ta désobéissance.

Écœurée, Elizabeth se força à entrouvrir les lèvres retenant un haut de cœur tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait dans sa bouche, l'emplissant jusqu'à la gorge. La maintenant rudement par les cheveux, Teach entama un va et vient brutal tandis qu'il semblait à Elizabeth qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Pour de vrai cette fois.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut durer des heures, sa gorge se libéra et Elizabeth inspira goulûment, la respiration hachée. Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vaguement espéré, son calvaire n'était pas encore terminé

- Sers toi de ta langue pour me faire venir. Lui ordonna Teach

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Elizabeth

- Décidemment, on a négligé ton éducation. Se moqua Teach. Lèche moi.

Grimaçant de dégoût, Elizabeth obéit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sexe violacé et sale de l'autre.

- Ouvre les yeux… Lui ordonna Teach. Je veux lire que tu sais maintenant quelle putain tu es.

La mort dans l'âme , Elizabeth obéit à nouveau et réprima de justesse une nausée alors qu'il lui présentait un bout rougi d'où suintait un liquide amer auquel elle préférait ne pas penser.

- Voilà… Apprécia Teach. Les filles de ton genre sont toujours douées pour ça…

Elizabeth se força à continuer, ses mains tremblantes reposant sur le sol et Blackbeard lui tira brusquement les cheveux

- Ta bouche. Ordonna-t-il en se poussant dans cette dernière.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement horrifié alors qu'il entamait un va et vient brutal avant de s'enfoncer le plus possible vers sa gorge, emplissant cette dernière d'un liquide pâteux. A demi étranglée, Elizabeth hoqueta tandis qu'il la relâchait , la toisant d'un air moqueur

- Une goutte par terre… Elizabeth. Une seule goutte et ton ami peut dire adieu à sa main.

Elizabeth hoqueta de nouveau et se força à avaler, s'étranglant à demi. Terrifiée par la menace de Teach elle leva un regard baigné de larmes sur lui pendant qu'il riait

- Tu verrais ta tête… Mais je dois admettre que tu es douée pour ça. Nous recommencerons bientôt Elizabeth… Lui jeta-t-il avant de sortir, la laissant seule dans la chambre.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Elizabeth se leva et se précipita vers le pot dans lequel il lui avait ordonné de faire ses besoins, la main devant la bouche, avant de vomir, écoeurée par le traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger. Une fois son dégoût surmonté elle se laissa tomber contre le mur en se demandant pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée comment échapper à ce cauchemar dans lequel Jack les avait tous menés par égoïsme

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

Davies s'approcha d'Angelica et s'installa à côté d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Je suis certain que maintenant tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été un peu plus gentille avec moi Angelica.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard hostile et Davies étouffa un ricanement

- Impulsive Angelica... Une regrettable erreur...

- Arrête de me tutoyer, ragea la jeune femme

Davies la fixa avec froideur

- Tu aurais du accepter ma proposition Angelica, si tu l'avais fait le capitaine ne t'aurait pas ordonné de séduire Sparrow

Angelica le regarda avec haine

- Là c'est toi qui fait erreur raclure, et après ce que tu as fait à ma mère... Jamais je ne te laisserais me toucher. Rétorqua t'elle

- Nous verrons bien, répondit Davies sur le même ton. Pour l'instant prépare toi, ton bouffon d'amant reviens, il va falloir être très gentille avec lui, je te surveille et je ne laisserais rien passer tu peux me croire.

- Connard. Grinça Angelica entre ses dents avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre Jack qui, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, lui désigna la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait

Davies sourit légèrement et la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, admirant la cambrure de ses reins. Décidemment Angelica Teach l'excitait plus qu'aucune femme ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, il avait hâte de la posséder enfin... A cette pensée Davies chercha instinctivement Philip des yeux et grimaça en voyant le jeune homme fixer la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la sirène. Voyant cela le second se promit d'être partageur pour une fois.. Il offrirait Angelica au jeune homme une fois qu'il s'en serait lassé...

Angelica, encore furieuse après sa conversation avec Davies, accueillit Jack avec un sourire froid. Sans s'en formaliser, ce dernier versa théâtralement du rhum dans une coupe et la lui tendit

- Madame...

Angelica soupira en comprenant que de toute évidence, il avait décidé de lui jouer son grand jeu. Se forçant à sourire, elle prit la coupe qu'il lui tendait et en but rapidement le contenu. Jack sourit et s'approcha d'elle

- Je suis heureux que nous soyons tombés d'accord finalement Angie, murmura t'il en l'attirant contre lui .

La jeune femme grimaça en sentant contre ses fesses sans doute possible l'effet qu'elle lui provoquait et elle laissa Jack remplir sa coupe à nouveau, après tout vu les circonstances, plus elle serait saoule, mieux ce serait pour elle. Elle se dégagea lentement de lui, sa main dans la sienne et Jack lui fit un grand sourire, terminant la bouteille tandis qu'elle finissait sa coupe.

- Approche, lui intima Jack d'une voix caressante en jetant la bouteille vide

Angelica se contenta de sourire et jeta sa coupe, visant Davies au passage sans l'atteindre toutefois. Jack s'approcha un peu plus, la plaquant contre le bastingage

- Du rhum et une agréable compagnie, s'exclama t'il. Que demander de plus ? Ironisa t'il avant de se pencher, prenant ses lèvres pour un long baiser

Le coeur soulevé, Angelica se força à répondre, son corps rejoignant instinctivement celui de son partenaire qui approfondit leur étreinte, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche

Au bout d'un moment, il la relâcha, les yeux brillants

- Viens, Angie...souffla t'il en l'entraînant vers sa cabine

La mort dans l'âme, la jeune femme le suivit sous le regard amusé de Teach.

Davies s'approcha de lui et Teach lui adressa un sourire moqueur tandis que le couple s'éloignait

- Sparrow est sous contrôle, ricana t'il. Je crois que cet imbécile est amoureux de cette sale garce

- Ah oui ? répondit Davies, peu convaincu

- Où en sommes nous ? Lui demanda Teach, se désintéressant de Jack à présent qu'il était certain de le contrôler

- Trois semaines, répondit Davies. Peut être moins si le vent se maintient.

- Parfait, ricana Teach. Bientôt nous serons débarrassés de ces encombrants et tu auras ta récompense

- J'ai hâte... Répondit Davies avec un sourire avant de se précipiter vers les matelots pour les presser un peu plus…


	19. Quand Cotton se met à parler

_**Bonjour à tous avec un chapitre qui se passe loin de Blackbeard et des autres…. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira toutefois, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 18**

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Frontière entre les mondes**_

La lanterne servant à appeler les âmes en main, Bill agita lentement cette dernière avant de couler un regard en biais à Will . Malgré tout ses efforts, ce dernier n'avait pas renoncé à son projet d'aller voir les âmes en souffrance qui hantaient la frontière entre les deux mondes et s'évertuaient pour une partie à détruire ceux qui cherchaient à rejoindre le repos éternel pendant que d'autres âmes aussi infortunées que les premières cherchaient quand à elles à protéger les âmes dont Will avait la charge.

Un air décidé sur le visage, ce dernier adressa un bref regard à Bill.

- Je suis prêt. Quoiqu'il se passe, protège les âmes et reste à bord. Lui ordonna Will d'une voix sèche qui trahissait son inquiétude

Bill secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Tu n'apprendras rien et quand bien même tu ne sais pas exactement de quoi sont capables ces choses... C'est un risque trop grand Will

- Aucun risque n'est trop grand si Elizabeth est en danger. Répondit Will avec panache avant de monter dans la chaloupe sous le regard inquiet de son père.

Une fois dans la frêle embarcation, le jeune homme jaugea la situation. Les âmes libres avançaient lentement vers eux, pressées de rejoindre la sécurité du Hollandais Volant. En l'apercevant, certaines s'arrêtèrent brutalement et Will pesta entre ses dents en voyant les ombres maléfiques glisser vers elles

- Vers le bateau ! Leur hurla t'il. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, montez à bord ! Dépêchez vous !

Sans attendre, Will se précipita à contre courant et frémit légèrement en voyant les âmes sombres se précipiter vers lui, délaissant les autres. Crispé, le jeune homme les fixa tandis que les "protecteurs" se mettaient en branle. Will hésitait sur la conduite à tenir lorsqu'une silhouette déformée attira son attention

- Cotton... Murmura t'il avec regrets en le reconnaissant

Cette fois mortellement inquiet pour Elizabeth, Will tenta de se frayer un passage vers le vieil homme et poussa un cri en sentant une brûlure à l'endroit où l'une des âmes venait de le toucher. Le jeune capitaine la repoussa avec l'énergie du désespoir et s'empressa en direction de Cotton

- Cotton ! hurla t'il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Où est Elizabeth, comment va t'elle ?

Le muet se retourna vers lui et Will sentit un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine. Le regard dont le gratifiait Cotton n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'homme qu'il avait été, ou même avec quelque chose d'humain. Il déglutit nerveusement devant sa malveillance et recula légèrement tandis que l'autre fondait vers lui

- Cotton, c'est moi.. Will Turner... Tenta-t-il.

Un sourire féroce se matérialisa sur les lèvres de Cotton et il se jeta sur lui avec violence. Serrant les dents, Will se préparait au choc, lorsqu'un des protecteurs barra soudainement la route à Cotton ( ou plutôt à la chose qui ressemblait à Cotton )

- Remonte sur ton navire William. Lui ordonna le protecteur d'une voix qui résonna familièrement aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Pas celle de Jack non, mais ...elle lui ressemblait quand même... Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'à son grand effroi les lèvres de Cotton se mettaient brusquement à bouger tandis que le regard du marin recouvrait toute son humanité, s'emplissant d'une souffrance indicible

- Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter Teague... C'est trop tard. Articula Cotton d'un ton malveillant

Un sourire ironique se força sur les lèvres du protecteur .

- Tu es loin d'avoir gagné la partie Teach...

- Imbécile, siffla Cotton.. Ta Confrérie est à genoux devant moi... ricana t'il

Le protecteur se tourna vers Will, luttant visiblement pour empêcher « Cotton » de l'attaquer.

- Ne reste pas là jeune imbécile ! Ta place est avec ceux dont tu as la charge

- Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je suis venu chercher ! Hurla Will. Où est Elizabeth ? Où est ma femme ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il escomptait ce fut Cotton qui lui répondit, d'un ton à l'ironie cruelle

- Dans mon lit. C'est ma nouvelle putain, assez douée même si tu ne lui as pas appris grand chose...

- Non, souffla Will avec l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper

- Elle s'offre avec plaisir. Ricana de nouveau Cotton en profitant du trouble du jeune homme pour avancer vers lui

Le protecteur posa brutalement la main sur l'épaule de Will, lui causant une vive brûlure

- Tu as l'information que tu étais venue chercher. Lui déclara t'il, le regard empli de pitié. Maintenant retourne à ta charge, ce qui se passe dans l'autre monde n'est pas de ton ressort

Will se crispa, prêt à objecter mais un cri lui glaça le sang. Il se retourna vivement et poussa un hurlement en apercevant son père, qui dans une chaloupe, était assailli par les âmes

- Non ! Hurla t'il en se précipitant vers lui.

Le combat fut âpre, Will serrant les dents face aux brûlures que le contact avec les âmes lui infligeait et finit par leur échapper ainsi que son père grâce à l'aide bienvenue des protecteurs. La mort dans l'âme, il s'éloigna, tandis que Bill haletait faiblement

- Pourquoi as tu fait une folie pareille, soupira t'il

- Pouvait pas te laisser.. Murmura Bill, épuisé

Will le guida jusqu'au navire mais alors qu'il allait l'aider à monter à bord la voix qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Jack s'éleva de nouveau

- Reste à bord de ton navire Turner. Lui ordonna t'il

- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres ! Lui répondit Will, furieux

Cette fois la voix se fit basse, inquiétante

- A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr petit... Le Roi de la Confrérie a eu la bonne idée de me confier ton coeur... Je n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de son pouvoir...

Will baissa rapidement les yeux et aperçut le visage gris de son père, repoussant loin de lui tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Will se pencha vers lui et l'aida à monter à bord, inquiet à la pensée que Bill puisse ne pas se remettre de sa confrontation avec les âmes...

_**L'île des épaves, **_

_**Salle du conseil**_

Sous le regard inquiet de son loa, Teague ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le visage douloureux

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta t'il

Teague ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux sur sa main, un sourire grimaçant sur les lèvres en découvrant une légère marque de brûlure sur cette dernière

- On dirait que tes sorts de protection ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient loa

Le sorcier regarda sa main avec effroi

- C'est le plus efficace que je connaisse, la puissance de Teach grandit de jour en jour... Il faut les arrêter lui et son maudit sorcier avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Teague lui répondit par un sourire ironique

- J'en ai conscience loa... Le Black Pearl les a trouvé. Le capitaine Swann est à bord de la Revenge ainsi que je le soupçonnais. Edward n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter comme à son habitude...

- Et alors ? S'inquiéta le sorcier. Que leur a t'il fait ?

- Elizabeth Swann est sa maîtresse. répondit Teague avec froideur. Ce qui confirme nos hypothèses : Edward a renoncé à détruire la Confrérie parce qu'il espère utiliser le Seigneur Swann.

- Inutile de demander qui lui a mis cette brillante idée en tête. Grinça le loa. C'est tout à fait le genre de Jack

Teague tiqua

- Je ne sais pas loa... je croyais que peut être ..Jack

- Qu'il avait grandi ? Le coupa le sorcier avec ironie. Vous avez toujours fondé trop d'espoirs sur lui. Faites vous une raison et agissons maintenant, tant que nous le pouvons encore

Teague réfléchit quelques instants puis secoua la tête au grand dam du loa

- Non. Pas encore...

Le sorcier le regarda avec rage

- Je vous aurais prévenu Capitaine Teague !

- Attendons. Répondit Teague d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Quand à toi tu ferais mieux de renforcer tes sorts de protection loa . Mets toi y dès maintenant…. J'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir

- A vos ordres Capitaine... Ragea le sorcier, furieux de son entêtement

Teague se contenta d'un sourire et ferma les yeux, épuisé par sa confrontation inattendue avec Teach...

_**Le Hollandais Volant **_

_**Mer des défunts**_

Will poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Bill reprendre des couleurs à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'autre monde. Inquiet, il passa de l'eau fraîche sur son front, se jurant à lui-même de ne pas se le pardonner si jamais il arrivait malheur à son père par sa faute. Au bout d'un moment, Bill ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un pâle sourire

- J'aurais peut être du t 'écouter… Commença-t-il d'un air piteux en lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son fils.

Will se crispa et refoula sa colère : après tout, Bill avait voulu bien faire.

- Oui tu aurais du… Soupira-t-il

Bill baissa le regard d'un air honteux et soupira à son tour

- As-tu appris ce que tu voulais savoir ? S'inquiéta-t-il, mortifié à la pensée que son intervention ait pu contrecarrer les plans de Will.

- Oui. Répondit mollement Will, une boule dans la gorge à présent que son inquiétude pour son père dissipée, les révélations de Cotton lui revenait en mémoire.

En voyant sa mine sombre, Bill se redressa brutalement, ses yeux bleus écarquillés de frayeur

- On non Will… Ne me dis que … qu'elle est devenue … Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, incapable d'aller plus loin en voyant son fils blêmir

- Non. Elle n'est pas devenue l'une des leurs. Répondit Will d'une voix blanche.

Cette nouvelle rassura momentanément Bill puis l'homme s'avisa que son fils n'avait pas l'air plus joyeux pour autant

- Will ? Tu as appris quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Will soupira douloureusement et se mordit la lèvre, évitant le regard de Bill tandis qu'il répondait

- Elizabeth … elle est à bord du bateau de Teach… Il me l'a annoncé lui-même. Grimaça-t-il

- Oh non… Will… Non… Murmura Bill, terrifié à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse abandonner sa charge pour voler à son secours, ce qui ferait de lui un monstre à l'instar de celui qu'avait été Jones.

Will comprit sans difficultés les raisons de son inquiétude et s'empressa de le rassurer avec amertume

- Rassure toi… Je ne compte pas voler à son secours, puisque selon Teach, elle est devenue .. Elle .. Sa maîtresse consentante. Finit il par souffler d'un ton douloureux.

Cette fois, le regard de Bill se remplit de compassion et il posa sa main sur son bras

- Oh.. Je suis désolé fils, tu .. Es sûr qu'elle ?

Le regard sombre, Will hocha silencieusement la tête avant de reprendre

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi… pourquoi … Mais je sens que c'est vrai…Je sais que c'est vrai… Même Teague le croit …

- Teague ? Répéta Bill avec incrédulité. Il était là ? Mais .. Alors ça veut dire que Teach…

- Ça veut juste dire que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Le coupa Will d'un ton rageur. Teague est bien celui qui commande les âmes « protectrices » Et il y a pire…

Bill déglutit nerveusement tandis que Will finissait d'une voix sombre

- … Teague a mon cœur…

Le vieil homme mit quelques minutes à digérer l'information puis il s'écria :

- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Elizabeth le lui a confié. Répondit Will d'un ton morne.

- Oh Will… Murmura Bill, navré pour lui devant cette double trahison.

Ne supportant plus l'air rempli de pitié qu'il arborait, Will se leva brusquement et commença à arpenter la pièce, réfléchissant à voix haute

- Qu'Elizabeth ait fait confiance à Teague peut s'expliquer… Elle a du le lui confier pour être certaine que Blackbeard ou un autre ne l'utiliserait pas contre elle… S'il est comme Jack, il a du réussir à l'embobiner…

Bill le fixa et tenta de le rassurer

- Peut être que Teach t'a menti…

- Je ne pense pas. L'âme dont il s'est servie pour me parler est celle de l'un des hommes du Pearl.

- Ils sont donc prisonniers ! S'exclama Bill.

Will parut reprendre espoir à cette idée et se retourna vers lui

- Oui c'est forcément ça… Je n'arrive pas à croire que… qu'elle ait pu me.. Trahir. Surtout pas avec un ennemi de la Confrérie. Il exerce peut être une pression sur elle … Si elle veut .. Protéger quelqu'un …

- Mais qui ? Cela ne peut pas être toi, puisqu'elle a confié ton cœur au Capitaine Teague.

Cette fois un reniflement rempli d'amertume lui répondit.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule autre personne… Jack. Après tout elle est allée au bout du monde pour lui… Ragea Will.

Bill haussa le sourcil d'un air de doute tandis que Will continuait à arpenter la pièce, le visage douloureux.

- Et l'équipage ? Après tout tu m'as toi-même dit qu'elle avait sacrifié Jack pour les protéger… et toi aussi.

Will reprit un peu de couleur, rassuré d'avoir une autre explication que celle très inconfortable d'une Elizabeth prête à tout pour protéger le pirate.

- Oui… Peut être…Oui, elle se sacrifierait pour eux… Répondit Will d'un ton songeur.

Bill hocha tristement la tête

- C'est bizarre…J'aurais cru que Jack était assez malin pour comprendre que Teach les attirait dans un piège…

Will grimaça à la pensée d'Angelica et répondit avec un vague dégoût

- Jack est incapable de résister à une jolie fille…

- Mais Barbossa oui ! S'exclama Bill. Marty nous a bien dit qu'il était à bord et que tous se méfiaient de la fille de Teach, y compris Elizabeth ! Elle ne lui aurait jamais fait assez confiance pour se jeter dans son piège !

Bill s'interrompit brutalement en comprenant l'implication contenue dans ses paroles. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, rempli d'horreur pour Bill, anéanti pour Will

- Mais elle aurait eu assez confiance en Jack… Murmura Will d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois, Bill ne trouva rien à objecter. Son fils avait raison, de tout les pirates capables de traîtrise se trouvant à bord ( et Calypso savait qu'ils étaient nombreux) le seul dont Elizabeth ne se méfiait pas était leur vieil ami…. Jack.

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la cabine puis Bill se décida

- Will… Que comptes tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.. Répondit le jeune homme. Mais crois moi celui qui a trahi Elizabeth le regrettera. Même s'il s'agit de Jack Sparrow.

Bill corrigea mentalement la phrase de son fils… Surtout s'il s'agissait de Jack Sparrow aurait été plus juste… En effet, même si Will ne s'en était jamais clairement ouvert à lui, il savait qu'il redoutait le pirate… et son influence sur sa femme….

- Repose toi. Lui enjoignit Will. Je vais prendre la barre.

Bill le regarda avec inquiétude

- Promets moi juste …

- Quoi ? Demanda Will d'un ton méfiant

- Que tu ne feras rien de stupide… Lui répondit Bill

Le sourire de Will s'emplit d'amertume à nouveau et il fixa son père

- Je te promets de ne rien faire pour l'instant, si tu me jures en échange de te reposer. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi… Soupira-t-il.

Touché, Bill hocha la tête

- Ça n'arrivera pas…

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles que Will se décida finalement à briser

- Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais prendre la barre… Après tout nous avons des âmes à guider, plaisanta-t-il, mi figue mi raisin.

Bill ne protesta pas, même si d'autres auraient pu tenir la barre à la place de Will. Il avait compris que c'était le seul moyen que son fils avait trouvé pour ne pas se torturer à la pensée de ce que, dans l'autre monde, Elizabeth était en train de faire…

_**Le Victory**_

_**Toujours perdu…**_

L'Amiral Greitzer reposa la longue vue qu'il tenait d'un air dépité.

- Il n'y a rien… Rien d'autre que cette foutue mer à perdre de vue ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le regard morne, Groves ne répondit rien… L'euphorie qui avait suivi la missive l'avait déserté à son tour, les longues heures passées à chercher le passage menant à l'île minuscule dont l'émissaire leur avait transmis les coordonnées ayant eu raison de son enthousiasme comme de celui de son ami.

Greitzer jeta la longue vue à l'un des soldats puis explosa à nouveau

- Nous avons été fou de l'écouter… Comme si cet homme pouvait vouloir nous aider !

Ses cris de rage alertèrent plusieurs hommes qui se retournèrent vers eux avec inquiétude et, sentant la menace, Groves le prit par le bras, l'entraînant vers sa cabine

- Bon sang reprenez vous Greitzer… Vous êtes Amiral. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Si l'équipage comprend que nous ne savons pas plus que lui ce que nous cherchons c'est la mutinerie assurée ! Termina-t-il en claquant la porte sur eux au nez du soldat qui les suivait.

L'Amiral le fixa et se dirigea vers une bouteille, dont il but le contenu à même le goulot

- Et que croyez vous qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils découvriront que nous suivons depuis des jours les indications que le .. Le Chef de la Confrérie des Pirates nous a transmises par le biais d'une mystérieuse femme qui s'est volatilisée !

- Moins fort… Lui intima Groves en lui prenant la bouteille des mains, se servant au passage. Et c'est le Gardien du Code …

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait une différence ! S'énerva Greitzer. C'est un pirate comme les autres !

- Sa lettre dit qu'il désire autant que nous mettre un terme aux agissements de Blackbeard …..

Greitzer ricana à cette mention et lui reprit la bouteille des mains.

- Et depuis quand la Royal Navy ou la Compagnie des Indes font-elles confiance à un pirate ?

- Depuis que c'est la seule chance que nous ayons de réussir notre mission. Rétorqua Groves. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler ce qui nous attend tout les deux si nous échouons n'est-ce pas ?

Toute envie de boire envolée, Greitzer blêmit et soupira

- Seigneur pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lord Hawks me nomme Amiral… Je n'ai pas les compétences pour ça …

- Mais il a jugé que vous en aviez les connaissances. Rappela Groves d'un ton froid. Allons reprenons les coordonnées qu'il nous a transmises… Nous avons forcément du nous tromper dans nos calculs et manquer quelque chose… Par là par exemple. Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la longue côte qu'ils avaient longés quelques jours plus tôt

Découragé, Greitzer secoua la tête

- Que voulez vous que nous ayons manqué ?

- Je ne sais pas … Un passage … Une enclave … Suggéra Groves en examinant la carte. Je suis certain que cette île est celle dont il parlait… Murmura-t-il en désignant un point minuscule

- Mais un passage vers quoi ? Lui demanda Greitzer. Il n'y a rien sur cette île, elle est déserte… Où voulez vous qu'elle mène…

- Mais je ne sais pas ! S'énerva Groves. Une mer par exemple

- Une mer ? Répéta l'autre avec incrédulité. Mais enfin s'il y en avait une elle serait sur nos cartes…

- Il existe peut être des mers ignorées… Murmura Groves d'un ton songeur.

Greitzer secoua la tête en l'entendant

- Des mers ignorées mais enfin sauf votre respect Théodore….

- Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Groves. Vous qui connaissez tellement de légendes devez bien savoir que de telles choses sont possibles !

- Mais le propre des légendes est JUSTEMENT d'être des légendes… Et donc de ne pas exister. Souligna Greitzer

Groves releva les yeux et lui se permit un sourire ironique

- Ah oui ? Pourtant c'était bien vous qui parliez du « légendaire » Capitaine Blackbeard… Et vu notre situation actuelle on dirait bien que la légende est devenue vivante. Alors pourquoi pas une autre ? Celle du Hollandais Volant est vraie aussi. S'échauffa Groves. Et un jour, l'Amiral Norrington, paix à son âme, m'a raconté qu'il était allé sur l'île de la Muerta.

- L'Amiral Norrington ? S'étonna Greitzer

- Il avait trop bu, ça lui a échappé mais ce n'est pas le problème ! S'exclama Groves. Le problème est que nous avons des coordonnées… qui ne mènent à rien qui existe sur nos cartes… Nous avons donc négligé quelque chose parce que nous pensons tout connaître….

Vaincu par ses arguments et n'ayant de toute manière rien de mieux à proposer, Greitzer céda.

- Que préconisez vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, cette île est la seule chose que nous ayons réussi à identifier à partir des informations transmises par le capitaine Teague. Rebroussons chemin et explorons la. S'il y a quelque chose à trouver, c'est forcément là bas…

- A moins que nous ne soyons trompés pour ça aussi… Soupira Greitzer avec lassitude.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûrs… Répondit Groves.

Greitzer soupira lourdement et renonça

- Soit … après tout nous ne sommes plus à un acte ridicule près….

Groves se contenta de sourire et se précipita à l'extérieur, donnant l'ordre à des soldats médusés de faire voile en arrière…

_**L'Île des Épaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que le Capitaine Teague se reposait, totalement immobile. A de nombreuses reprises, le loa tenta de venir reprendre leur conversation et ainsi de le persuader d'agir avant de renoncer à la vue du visage gris de fatigue du gardien dont les traits, contrairement à d'ordinaire, accusaient son âge avancé. Le sorcier revenait pour la cinquième fois lorsque la voix de Teague s'éleva, exprimant sa lassitude

- Je suis réveillé loa. Et j'ai pris une décision.

Le sorcier sourit en l'entendant et Teague grimaça

- Je doute qu'elle te plaise loa, néanmoins j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose à faire.

Le loa le fixa et attendit tandis que Teague prenait la parole, presque à regrets

- Rassemble toutes nos forces disponibles et dis aux âmes de mettre à sac le port de Nassau. Qu'ils détruisent tout sur leur passage et qu'ils indiquent aux survivants que Blackbeard a commandité l'attaque.

Le sorcier le fixa incrédule, n'osant croire ce que l'autre lui ordonnait et qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un massacre

- Mais des tas d'innocents vont mourir ! C'est contraire à toutes nos règles !

- Crois tu que je ne le sais pas ! Rétorqua Teague. Seulement il n'est plus temps d'hésiter, comme tu l'as dit toi même nous devons agir...

- Mais les habitants de Nassau...

- Toutes les guerres ont leurs victimes innocentes loa. Ainsi en est il depuis le début du monde et en sera t'il jusqu'au bout. Répondit Teague

Le sorcier secoua la tête avec incompréhension

- Mais les âmes.. Lorsqu'elles ont acceptés de nous aider, de VOUS aider, ce n'était pas dans le but de détruire !

- Les choses ont changées, la Compagnie traque tout les pirates, nous devons faire en sorte que l'étau se resserre sur Edward

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le loa. Qui cherchez vous à protéger ainsi ? Quel est le but d'un massacre ?

Teague soupira lourdement

- Je te l'ai dit loa, le but est que les regards soient braqués sur Teach...

Afin que Jack ait les mains libres, compléta mentalement le loa sans oser le dire à voix haute, au lieu de ça il objecta

- En faisant cela vous vous comportez comme lui...

- Je sais. Répondit Teague. Mais en temps de guerre tout est permis. Et je pense que même pour toi il est évident que nous sommes en guerre...

Le sorcier grimaça, l'idée d'ordonner un massacre ne l'enchantant guère, d'autant plus que leurs combattants seraient des hommes et des femmes de Libertalia, des volontaires qui s'étaient sacrifiés afin que l'âme de la Confrérie des Pirates vive au prix de la leur. Les envoyer commettre un massacre alors que leur rôle devait à la base être celui de protecteur lui déplaisait souverainement

- Et si je refuse ? Demanda t'il à Teague. Que ferez vous ?

Le gardien lui adressa un regard las

- Je comprendrais et je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur loa, comme nous tous tu es un homme libre. Je trouverais un autre sorcier moins scrupuleux, dans nos mers ce n'est pas ce qui manque. Ironisa t'il

Le loa soupira lourdement puis le fixa

- Vous avez vraiment foi en lui n'est ce pas ?

Teague ne lui demanda pas de qui il parlait, la chose était évidente

- Oui, je sais que tu me vois comme un vieux fou mais j'ai besoin de croire en quelque chose alors pourquoi pas en lui ?

Le loa soupira, songeant qu'il y avait de nombreuses raisons à cela mais choisit de garder le silence, désireux de ne pas accabler plus encore son "maître" et ami. Ils avaient liés leurs destin des années plus tôt, lorsque la mère de Jack était morte. Ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis unis par le vide que la maîtresse de l'un et la soeur de l'autre avait laissé. Le sorcier soupira donc et répondit lentement

- Inutile de vous chercher un autre sorcier, je ferais ce que vous me demandez même si je désapprouve.

Teague sourit avec tristesse

- Merci loa... Il y a encore une chose que je dois te demander

- Laquelle ? demanda le sorcier qui s'attendait maintenant à tout

- Lorsqu'ils iront là bas... Dis leur d'épargner le remplaçant de Beckett et de ramener deux prisonniers, des soldats. Lorsqu'ils seront là, arrange toi pour les contraindre

- Vous voulez dire les réduire en esclavage. Lui asséna durement le loa

- Oui, répondit Teague. Mais après tout, si la Compagnie disposait des mêmes armes que nous, je doute qu'ils fassent preuve de scrupules

- Voilà pourquoi nous avons toujours rejeté leurs règles, soupira le loa

- Je sais.. Mais parfois pour conserver un idéal intact... Il faut y renoncer temporairement. Répondit Teague en attrapant sa guitare

Le loa se contenta de s'incliner et sortit, laissant Teague seul avec ses pensées tandis qu'il allait donner l'ordre d'un massacre dont ni lui ni le gardien n'avaient voulu mais qui s'avérait nécessaire .

_**Nassau,**_

_**Port**_

Lord Hawks fut brutalement sorti de la douce torpeur qui l'avait envahi à l'issue du repas avec l'un des riches planteurs de l'île par des hurlements déchirants. La perruque de travers, l'officier grommela des imprécations contre ceux qui avaient l'audace de le sortir ainsi de son sommeil et ouvrit la porte donnant vers le port. Devant le spectacle qui l'attendait, les insultes moururent dans sa gorge. Blême; Lord Hawks n'attendit pas de voir la suite des événements pas plus qu'il ne chercha à apporter son aide aux soldats visiblement dépassés par la violence de l'assaut : il referma la porte sur lui et poussa le verrou d'une main tremblante avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol

Il n'avait vu qu'une infime part de la bataille, non du massacre, qui se déroulait derrière la porte... Tremblant, le front dégoulinant de sueur, Lord Hawks songea à la scène digne de l'apocalypse qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir... Des corps démembrés gisant au sol, des soldats baignant dans leur propre sang, le feu qui se propageait rapidement sur les navires. Une explosion retentit non loin de là et Hawks poussa un gémissement terrifié en comprenant que les monstres (il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner les choses au regard vide et aux sourires cruels qu'il avait entrevues) venait de faire sauter la réserve de poudre. Le coeur prêt à exploser, l'envoyé de la compagnie rampa jusqu'à son bureau, sous lequel il se glissa , priant pour que les monstres ne le trouvent pas.

Il retint sa respiration en entendant une porte grincer

- My Lord ? Mais enfin que se passe t'il ici ? Demanda le jeune insigne qu'il s'était attribué pour son service personnel

Avant que Hawks ait pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme sortit son sabre et se dirigea vers la porte

- NON ! Hurla Hawks en comprenant brutalement

La porte à présent ouverte, le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers le bureau

- Lo... commença t'il

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Deux zombies se jetèrent sur lui, transperçant son ventre d'un coup d'épée

- De la part de Blackbeard. Déclara l'un d'entre eux

Les yeux grands ouverts, le jeune insigne se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, un filet rouge s'écoulant entre ses lèvres et Hawks se recroquevilla dans sa cachette en entendant le bruit des pas étrangement hachés des zombies. Tremblant de peur, il entendit ces derniers jeter ses documents au sol et fit une prière muette pour ne pas qu'ils le voient. Il déglutit nerveusement lorsque son regard tomba sur son insigne, dont les yeux grands ouverts cillaient nerveusement, signe qu'en dépit de sa blessure le jeune homme était encore vivant. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vue, Hawks ferma les yeux , serrant ses paupières le plus fort qu'il le pouvait.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris déchirants des victimes de la hargne des zombies se turent et Hawks crut défaillir de soulagement en les entendant se diriger vers la sortie

- Ramenons celui ci... Déclara l'une des choses. Blackbeard a demandé deux prisonniers.

Le coeur de Hawks se souleva de dégoût en entendant le chuintement que fit l'insigne lorsqu'ils le soulevèrent et il se recula le plus qu'il le pouvait dans sa cachette. Il laissa encore passer quelques minutes, puis risqua un coup d'oeil vers la pièce. Constatant que les zombies étaient repartis laissant planer derrière eux un silence épais sur le port de Nassau, Lord Hawks sortit prudemment de son bureau et prit le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de sortir constater les dégâts.

Alors qu'il découvrait les flammes qui dévoraient ses précieux navires et les corps qui jonchaient le sol, la peur qu'avait ressenti Lord Hawks laissa la place à la rage et il fouilla l'horizon du regard à la recherche d'un survivant.

- Dieu merci vous êtes en vie ! S'exclama un des soldats au visage maculé de sang

Le regard dur, Hawks se tourna vers lui

- Oui et ce n'est pas grâce à vous soldat mais bien grâce à mon courage devant les assaillants !

- Mais, mais ils , ils sont invincibles, possédés, des des démons. Bredouilla le soldat

Le poing du lord s'écrasa sur son visage et Hawks sourit en sentant l'os craquer

- Taisez vous. Il est inutile d'affoler plus la population avec vos contes de bonne femme. Occupez vous des hommes blessés puis remettez un navire à flots, il va falloir trouver Blackbeard nous mêmes puisque Greitzer et Groves semblent être incapables de mettre un terme à sa carrière

- Mais et ...et la population ? Demanda le soldat.

Hawks le regarda sans comprendre et il poursuivit avec hésitation

- Beaucoup sont blessés... Et ils ont besoin d'aide...

- Non . Trancha Hawks. Ce dont ils ont besoin c'est que vous mettiez Blackbeard hors d'état de nuire au plus vite. Pour cela il faut remettre à flot le maximum de navires possibles. Voilà la priorité soldat

Ce dernier frémit et tenta à nouveau

- Mais sans aide, sans soins, beaucoup mourront my Lord

- Que voulez vous que ça me fasse ! Lui répondit Hawks en repartant vers son bureau en pestant devant l'inefficacité de ses troupes

Comment n'arrivaient ils pas à comprendre que s'ils ne neutralisaient pas très vite Blackbeard... le Roi mettrait un autre à sa place.. Et assurément pour Hawks, la disgrâce était une humiliation pire que la mort...

_**L'Île des Épaves**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Une expression écoeurée sur le visage, le loa s'approcha de la silhouette immobile de Teague. Le gardien avait beau lui tourner le dos, il savait que malgré les apparences, il ne dormait pas, loin de là, comment aurait il pu y parvenir alors que la massacre qu'il avait commandité était en train de se produire ?

- C'est fait. Déclara le loa

Les épaules de Teague tressaillirent légèrement, pourtant il répondit d'une voix calme

- Bien , je te remercie loa. Et pour mon autre requête ?

- Ils sont là. Deux moribonds; il ne leur reste plus longtemps à vivre

- Achève les. Ordonna Teague. Puis envoie leurs âmes auprès de ceux de la compagnie... Et indique moi le plus faible, j'ai besoin de prendre le contrôle , je veux voir où sont « nos amis » les soldats... Histoire de m'assurer qu'ils ne se soient pas perdus

Le loa frémit

- Vous êtes encore faible après votre confrontation avec Teach ! Vous devriez vous reposer. Attendez un peu...

Teague sourit avec lassitude

- Quelque soit l'issue de cette guerre, j'aurais tout le temps de me reposer une fois qu'elle sera finie... Pour l'instant, je ne peux m'offrir le luxe de le faire. Appelle moi quand ils seront prêts…

_**Le Victory, **_

_**En plein demi tour…et toujours perdu**_

Greitzer et Groves partageaient tranquillement un repas ( une fois de plus trop arrosé, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs penser à Groves qu'ils s'engageaient tout deux sur la pente glissante jadis empruntée par feu Norrington, sans toutefois trouver la force de lutter contre leur penchant de plus en plus manifeste pour l'alcool) lorsqu'un soldat poussa un cri qui leur glaça le sang.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond et échangèrent un regard angoissé avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur de la cabine de l'Amiral. Tout d'abord l'horizon désert et le calme du pont poussa Groves à se demander si comme eux, l'équipage ne noyait pas son inactivité forcée dans la bouteille. Jusqu'à ce que Greitzer ne lui donne un virulent coup de coude, le visage blême de terreur.

- Mais c'est … impossible… Souffla Groves en reconnaissant deux soldats qui n'auraient théoriquement rien eu à faire sur le pont, parmi lesquels l'insigne dévolue au service de Lord Hawks.

Le Commodore jeta un regard de biais à Greitzer et grimaça en constatant que ce dernier semblait paralysé par la terreur.

- Permettez Amiral… Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en s'approchant des deux soldats vraisemblablement réduits à l'état de zombies

Ces derniers ne bougèrent pas à son approche, se contentant de poser sur lui leurs regards vides. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner que, malgré le fait que leurs corps tenaient encore debout, toute vie les avait déserté

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda Groves, le son de sa voix résonnant étrangement dans le silence qui semblait avoir envahi le pont.

Cela sembla sortir Greitzer de sa torpeur terrifiée et il s'avança également, au grand soulagement de Groves qui commençait à craindre sérieusement une mutinerie.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? Leur demanda-t-il.

L'insigne de Hawks prit la parole d'une voix désincarnée qui semblait venir de très loin tandis que ses yeux jusqu'à présent vides s'emplissaient de souffrance au grand effroi des deux officiers

- Blackbeard. Répondit il. Blackbeard. Nassau. Tous morts…

Un murmure inquiet secoua le pont et du coin de l'œil, Groves vit les soldats échanger des regards éperdus. En effet, nombreux parmi eux, en garnison depuis longtemps y avaient laissés femmes, enfants ou parents. Inquiet, il jeta un petit regard à l'adresse de Greitzer et constata que ce dernier semblait frappé par l'horreur. Une fois de plus il prit les choses en main

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Pour que vous le trouviez… Tuez… Souffla le jeune insigne.

Groves hocha la tête gravement, espérant que l'autre s'en tiendrait là mais le visage de l'insigne se déforma brusquement en une grimace cruelle

- Jamais… Vous ne me trouverez… Ni moi ni le passage dans l'île qui mène à moi… Tonna une voix forte.

Plusieurs soldats reculèrent vivement en l'entendant et Groves lui-même du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger. Jusqu'à ce que l'insigne ne se jette sur lui. Conscient du danger, Groves porta la main à son épée mais Greitzer fut plus rapide que lui et planta son sabre sans hésitation dans le corps du malheureux zombies. A leur grande surprise, ce dernier s'évapora brusquement et ils se tournèrent en direction de celui qui l'accompagnait… Il avait lui aussi disparu.

Perplexes, Groves et Greitzer échangèrent un regard

- Vous croyez qu'on a trop bu ? Demanda à voix basse Greitzer

- Dans ce cas le reste de l'équipage aussi… Répondit Groves en lui désignant les soldats pétrifiés par l'horreur.

Greitzer, blanc comme un linge, hocha la tête et se racla la gorge

- Reprenez vos postes !

Un tollé indigné salua son ordre et Groves avança

- Allons, si Blackbeard a réellement détruit Nassau, ce dont je doute, il nous appartient à nous de venger ses habitants. Vous avez tous entendu. Ce sale pirate ne pense pas que nous trouverons son repaire. Nous allons le détromper. Dans deux jours nous arriverons en vue d'une île, l'Amiral Greitzer est intimement persuadé que c'est là que se trouve le fameux passage qu'il a évoqué, voilà la raison du demi tour que nous avons fait hier. Une fois sur place nous la fouillerons de fond en comble. Vous savez tous ce que nous cherchons : un passage. Maintenant obéissez et reprenez vos postes.

Les hommes renâclèrent puis au grand soulagement de Groves, ils obéirent finalement. Une fois le rassemblement dispersé, Groves se tourna vers Greitzer

- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie Amiral. Merci.

Greitzer secoua négativement la tête et se pencha vers lui

- Non Théodore, c'est vous qui sauvez la mienne à chacune de vos interventions. Si vous n'étiez pas encore intervenu, ils se seraient mutinés pour vous mettre à ma place. Et honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas leur en vouloir, vous valez cent fois mieux que moi comme officier. Vous devriez les laisser faire…

Groves soupira

- Hors de question. Je vous l'ai dit… J'ai vu assez d'hommes de valeur mourir pour ne pas désirer qu'un tel sort arrive encore à l'un d'entre nous. Et puis … du reste si je me suis trompé sur l'île… Nul doute que ce sera la dernière chose que vous et moi verrons… Grinça-t-il.

Les épaules de Greitzer s'affaissèrent brutalement et il soupira

- Dieu fasse que nous ne soyons pas trompé dans ce cas… Et que le Capitaine Teague soit bien de notre côté…

- Je l'espère… Répondit Groves d'un ton sombre en songeant qu'il avait bien besoin d'un verre.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Greitzer lui désigna sa cabine

- Je n'ai plus très faim…. Mais il reste à boire…

Groves sourit tristement et lui emboîta le pas, après ce qu'il venait de voir, la menace de devenir un jour comme Norrington dans sa plus mauvaise passe lui paraissait bien douce au regard de tout ce qui pouvait les frapper….

_**L'Île des Épaves**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Teague poussa un gémissement douloureux et ouvrit les yeux sous le regard inquiet du loa

- Je crois… Balbutia-t-il, épuisé.

Le sorcier secoua la tête et lui intima le silence mais Teague poursuivit

- Promets moi .. De le laisser aller au bout si ..

- Reposez vous…Le coupa le loa Ou vous ne serez effectivement pas là pour voir si vous avez justement placé votre confiance. Déclara-t-il, ses mains s'agitant au dessus du corps de Teague, nouant des sorts de protection pendant que le pirate sombrait dans l'inconscience…


	20. Sans Volonté

_**Bonjour à tous… Après une pause avec les autres personnages nous retrouvons l'ambiance chaleureuse de la Revenge… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 19**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cale**_

Le loa plongé dans ses fumées sombres et souffreteuses poussa un cri de surprise à la vue du spectacle que lui montrait ses augures. L'homme pâle jeta une poignée de poudre jaunâtre dans le feu et se pencha sur l'eau trouble qui y bouillait, cherchant à clarifier sa vision. Les yeux clos, il se concentra, se projetant loin de la cale où il avait élu domicile. Il était à Nassau. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la poudre et de la chair brûlée. Son esprit aperçut un homme de haute stature emperruqué qu'il reconnut comme le chef des soldats. Le loa tourna ses efforts vers lui et écouta.

La voix haut perchée de Lord Hawks se clarifia et le sorcier sourit en y décelant la peur qu'il tentait vainement de cacher à ceux qui l'entouraient

- Ce Blackbeard ou Teach ou quelque soit son nom est allé trop loin cette fois ! Nous devons l'arrêter. Lui entre tout les autres.

Quoi ? Se demanda le loa. Mais pourquoi alors que nous avons cessé nos attaques ?

Questions auxquelles Lord Hawks répondit sans le savoir

- Ce diable de pirate vient de mettre à sac la ville. Et pire que tout, il nous nargue en revendiquant son forfait ! C'est intolérable. Rassemblez les navires encore en état de flotter et les hommes valides puis partez et ne revenez que lorsque la tête de ce Teach se balancera au bout d'une pique ! Suis-je clair ?

Autour de Hawks, le loa perçut une vague de sentiments indignés, d'injustice mais aucune voix ne s'éleva. Le loa suivit un instant du regard le Lord puis sa vision se brouilla, le ramenant à la cale.

Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea du pas lent et étrangement cadencé qui était le sien et ouvrit la porte de son antre, laissant s'échapper un nuage de la vapeur toxique dans laquelle il vivait. Là il reconnut l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises et que Davies voulait tellement qu'il soigne. Le petit missionnaire comme l'appelait Teach…

- Approche. Lui ordonna-t-il.

Tétanisé, Philip ne bougea pas, n'ayant aucune envie de s'approcher plus que nécessaire du redoutable magicien.

- J'ai dit approche. Répéta le loa.

A son grand effroi, Philip sentit ses jambes se mettre à avancer contre sa volonté, obéissant aux ordres du sorcier. Le loa lui fit un sourire aussi grotesque que triomphant

- Va trouver Teach. Dis lui que j'ai à lui parler. C'est urgent.

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite. S'entendit répondre Philip

Puis il tourna les talons et entreprit de remonter l'escalier qui menait à la cabine de Blackbeard.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine. **_

Confortablement assis dans l'un des fauteuils qui composait le mobilier constitué au fil de ses rapines,le pantalon aux chevilles, Blackbeard savourait avec un indicible plaisir la bouche dans laquelle il s'activait tandis qu'Elizabeth retenait à grand peine son envie de vomir. Teach s'en aperçut et ricana

- Rassure toi Elizabeth cette fois toi aussi tu auras ton compte. Je compte bien de faire l'honneur de te mettre dès que tu auras fini de me préparer.

Elizabeth releva les yeux et lui lança un regard terrifié dans lequel Teach décela toutefois une lueur de rébellion. Amusé, il se pencha vers elle et enroula une poignée de ses cheveux dans sa main, la tirant en arrière

- Toujours pas soumise hein ? Mais rassure toi, le traitement que je te réserve va faire sauter toutes tes dernières résistances. S'amusa-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Elizabeth.

Il s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de se déshabiller lorsqu'un coup à la porte le coupa dans son élan.

- Quel est l'inconscient qui ose me déranger pendant que je suis avec ma putain ! Ragea-t-il. Montre toi.

Sans conscience du danger, Philip ouvrit la porte, accordant à peine un regard à la forme agenouillée aux pieds de Teach il déclama

- Il dit qu'il a à vous parler. Urgent.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de trembler pour la vie du jeune homme au visage doux encadré de boucles qui venait d'interrompre son supplice qu'un coup pied vicieusement placé dans ses côtes douloureuses la repoussait au sol. A sa grande surprise, Teach remonta son fut et prit la direction de la porte.

- Ce n'est que partie remise. Lança-t-il à Elizabeth. Quand à toi dégage. Ordonna-t-il à Philip.

La douleur dans les côtes d'Elizabeth ne s'était pas encore estompée que la jeune femme se retrouva seule, un goût amer dans la bouche ainsi qu'il lui était devenu habituel…

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Philip regarda sans réagir Teach le dépasser, peinant à reprendre ses esprits après la manière dont le loa avait pris possession de son esprit. L'espace d'un instant il songea avec pitié à la femme qui vivait terrée dans la cabine de Teach à la merci de tout les désirs du pirate puis son regard tomba sur la porte de Syréna. Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage de Philip en songeant à sa chanteuse. Depuis l'arrivée de la femme blonde, Elizabeth Swann, s'il se souvenait bien, Teach n'était pas allé une seule fois lui rendre visite. Sa pitié s'envola à cette pensée et songea brièvement que si un jour il lui arrivait encore de prier il remercierait Dieu d'avoir envoyé la femme pour assouvir les besoins de Teach et ainsi protéger Syréna.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Davies s'approcher à grands pas, la moue contrariée du pirate en disant long sur son agacement à le trouver une fois de plus planté devant la porte de la sirène

- Je t'avais envoyé à la cale Phil. Retournes y et n'en bouge plus jusqu'à ce que je t'en donne l'ordre. Lui déclara-t-il rudement.

Pour une fois Philip ne protesta. L'autre venait sans le savoir de lui donner une excuse rêvée pour descendre et espionner la conversation de Teach et de son sorcier. Qui sait, peut être apprendrait il quelque chose d'utile pour Syréna…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cale**_

Teach poussa la porte, une expression rageuse sur le visage

- J'espère que ce que tu as à m'apprendre est réellement important loa

Guère intimidé par l'air furieux de Blackbeard, le loa sourit légèrement, devinant sans avoir besoin de double vue l'entreprise dans laquelle il avait dérangé le pirate

- Juges en par toi même : Nassau vient d'être presque entièrement détruite, en tout cas son port.

- Quoi ? Ragea Teach, furieux que quelqu'un ait ainsi devancé ses projets. Qui a osé !

Le loa sourit légèrement

- Figure toi que selon toutes les informations dont je dispose ce serait toi

Blackbeard serra les dents et s'assit en face du loa

- Continue...

- J'ai entendu leur chef te nommer. Apparemment les zombies qui les ont attaqués ont prétendu le faire en ton nom.

Blackbeard ne fut pas long à trouver le responsable

- Teague... Ce lâche sait qu'il a perdu alors il espère que les soldats viendront à son secours puisque même son imbécile de fils s'est rangé de mon côté

Le loa hocha la tête

- Oui, c'est l'explication la plus simple et ça a marché... Hawks a donné l'ordre de te poursuivre en priorité et de laisser les autres pirates tranquilles pour l'instant

Blackbeard se contenta d'éclater de rire

- Quel imbécile... L'endroit où nous allons n'est sur aucune de leurs cartes... Ils ne me trouveront jamais et même s'ils le faisaient, ils seraient balayés comme les autres. La seule chose que ce vieil idiot a fait c'est d'ajouter encore à ma légende. Ricana t'il

Le loa sourit et Teach s'installa en face de lui, les deux hommes revenant sur la suite de leur plan et sur les pensionnaires (volontaires ou non) qu'accueillait le Queen Anne

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**A quelques pas de la cale**_

L'oreille collée au battant de la porte et le coeur prêt à exploser à l'idée d'être surpris, Philip écoutait du mieux qu'il le pouvait la conversation entre les deux hommes dont les voix lui parvenaient à demi étouffées

- Et la grosseur qu'elle porte ? Demandait Teach

- Si elle boit l'eau elle disparaîtra sinon elle est condamnée, il n'existe pas de traitement pour ça, même moi je ne peux rien contre cette chose. Répondit le loa

La réponse de Teach se perdit dans un bruit étouffé et Philip se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte, plus que jamais décidé à complaire à Syréna en apprenant le plus d'informations possibles.

Une voix ironique le fit sursauter

- Sais tu que ce que tu fais est particulièrement risqué gamin ? Tu ne tiens donc pas à la vie ?

Philip blêmit et se retourna, croisant le regard perpétuellement ironique de Jack Sparrow, celui que l'équipage appelait en riant le "seigneur sans honneur" parce qu'il était selon eux aussi lâche que traître

- Je, bredouilla Philip en s'écartant de la porte

- Tu espionnais. Le coupa Jack. Et si un autre que moi t'avait surpris tu ne serais plus en vie.

Philip porta la main à son épée et Jack sourit en le voyant faire

- Mauvaise idée ça petit... Il me suffirait de crier pour que Teach et sa clique rappliquent avant que tu aies eu le temps d'aller au bout de ton idée

Philip blêmit de plus belle tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui, un éclat rusé dans le regard

- Qu'as tu appris ?

- Re...rien du tout monsieur...

Jack leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération et le prit par le bras, l'entraînant à l'écart

- C'est Capitaine, Capitaine Jack Sparrow, maintenant dis moi ce que tu sais, dépêche toi

- Je... rien à part que Nassau a été mis à sac et que la Compagnie est furieuse

- Nassau ? Demanda Jack en plissant le front. Pourquoi Nassau ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Philip garda le silence et le pirate se tourna vers lui

- Pourquoi les espionnais tu ? Qui es tu ?

- Philip... Sand , soupira ce dernier. Le navire sur lequel je voyageais a été attaqué par ce ..Teach

- Je vois, murmura Jack en le jaugeant. Pourquoi Blackbeard t'a t'il épargné ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes...

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est Davies le second... Je crois que c'est parce que... je l'amusais. Confessa Philip

Jack sourit légèrement détaillant la tignasse bouclée du jeune homme

- Ou peut être avait il d'autres raisons moins avouables... Ricana t'il. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas très amusant... Que faisais tu sur l'autre bateau ?

Philip écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que l'autre ne savait pas ce dont l'équipage avait fait des gorges chaudes et qui lui avait attiré nombre de quolibets

- Je suis, enfin j'étais missionnaire... Lâcha t'il

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement

- Était ?

Philip évita son regard tandis que l'autre le plaquait contre le mur et le jeune homme frémit en se souvenant de récits très imagés concernant le matelotage et plus précisément ce qui arrivait à certains jeunes garçons qui avaient la malchance d'éveiller des appétits forts peu catholiques

- Tu dis que tu es missionnaire.. Susurra Jack. Tu peux donc je ne sais pas... célébrer un mariage par exemple ?

- Oui, répondit Philip, surpris par la question , la même que celle que Teach lui avait déjà posé

- Parfait... Murmura Jack d'un air songeur. Décidemment ce bon vieux Eddie ne laisse rien au hasard

Avant que Philip ait le temps de se poser des questions, l'autre changea brutalement de sujet

- Une dernière question Philip... Qu'y a t'il dans la cabine que Teach garde verrouillée ?

Un sourire involontaire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Philip tandis qu'il se représentait sa belle chanteuse

- La plus belle femme du monde, la plus parfaite des créatures... Commença t'il

- Blahhh, le coupa Jack en reculant. Ma parole tu en baves presque, contente toi de répondre à ma question, cette fille elle a bien un nom

Philip hésita et Jack leva les yeux au ciel

- Allez dépêche petit on a pas toute la journée

- Syréna... Souffla Philip

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack et il secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Tu m'en diras tant... Je comprends l'air bovin maintenant.. ricana Jack

Un léger mouvement attira son attention et il repoussa brutalement Philip

- Désolé petit... C'est pas je m'ennuie mais... Jeta t'il en se précipitant à l'autre bout de la cale

Philip le regarda avec surprise et Jack leva les yeux au ciel

- Cache toi ! Lui lança t'il en s'adossant à un tonneau de rhum

Philip, le coeur battant, obéit sans réfléchir, à l'instant précis où Teach sortait de la cale

- Eddie ! S'exclama Jack d'un ton détendu

- Sparrow ...Grinça Teach. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Jack leva familièrement sa bouteille de rhum

- Complètement à sec ...

Blackbeard lui renvoya un regard méfiant et Jack s'approcha de lui en chancelant, à la grande surprise de Philip qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'autre était si saoul

- Faut que je te parle d'Angie... Déclama Jack.

Blackbeard le toisa d'un air moqueur et le repoussa

- Pas maintenant Sparrow

Jack chancela et devint livide, durant un bref instant Philip crut qu'il allait vomir mais l'homme se reprit,emboîtant le pas à Teach

- Angie !Trésor, j'ai ton rhum ! S'écria Jack

Une fois certain d'être seul, Philip sortit prudemment de sa cachette, décontenancé. Pourquoi ce Sparrow n'avait il rien dit à Blackbeard sur sa présence ? Et plus étrange pourquoi l'avait il couvert de la sorte ? Et surtout.. comment se faisait il que lorsqu'il avait mentionné Syréna, le pirate ait semblé la connaître ... Remâchant toutes ces questions sans réponse, Philip fit mine de se remettre à travailler tout en songeant qu'il lui fallait absolument trouver un moyen de voir Syréna pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait appris, elle saurait sûrement ce que tout ça signifiait... A cette pensée un large sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et le jeune homme chassa Jack Sparrow de ses pensées, retournant à ses rêveries amoureuses avec la belle Syréna

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine **_

Assise sur son lit (ou plutôt celui de Jack) le regard vague, Angelica regardait le plafond, s'efforçant de réprimer la rage qui grondait en elle. Jack devenait de plus en plus insupportable, son appétit semblant grossir à mesure qu'il ingurgitait son foutu rhum dont Blackbeard paraissait ne pas vouloir le priver. Les dents serrées, la jeune femme se força une fois de plus au calme... Elle devait coopérer, faire mine de se soumettre quand bien même elle devrait en crever de rage et de dégoût . Teach avait été formel, elle n'aurait ce qu'il lui avait promis qu'à ce prix... Elle n'avait donc pas d'autres choix que de le payer et de boire le rhum jusqu'à la lie.

Elle soupira lourdement en entendant la voix de Jack se rapprocher et ramena le drap contre elle, le coeur cognant dans sa poitrine à l'idée qu'il puisse encore avoir envie d'elle.. Ce n'était pas qu'il se montre violent ou désagréable, Jack était même l'un des meilleurs amants qu'elle ait accueilli dans son lit, seulement elle avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait aimé jadis. Le genre d'amour que sa mère avait eu pour Teach aux premiers temps de leur mariage et elle était bien placée pour savoir où cela l'avait conduite. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa... Elle avait accepté le marché de Teach pour enfin assouvir sa haine et sa soif de vengeance pour Jack et au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait à jouer les amoureuses dans ses bras. Rien n'allait. Comment cela aurait il pu être le cas ? Au lieu de se sortir de la situation avec panache comme elle le faisait d'habitude voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à la merci des deux hommes qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde... Tout ça à cause de cette maudite blondinette... Angelica en était à souhaiter que Blackbeard lui fasse le plus mal possible lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant le passage non pas à Jack comme elle l'avait d'abord pensé mais à Blackbeard

Le pirate la toisa un sourire cyniquement amusé sur les lèvres tandis qu'elle rabattait nerveusement le drap sur son corps nu

- Je vois que tu t'es faite facilement à ton nouvel état, se moqua t'il. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant quand on connaît ta mère.

Angelica lui lança un regard haineux, se reprochant intérieurement sa propre stupidité… Comment avait elle pu faire alliance avec l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide et laisser l'avidité dominer ses décisions ?

- Sparrow est très content de toi. Commenta Teach. Tu lui plais beaucoup.

Angelica grimaça

- Combien de temps cette mascarade doit elle encore durer ?

- Autant de temps qu'il me le plaira. Ricana Teach.

La jeune femme le fixa avec hargne et le pirate éclata de rire

- Qui aurait cru que tu te retrouverais dans le lit de Sparrow… L'aiguillonna t'il méchamment. Enfin après tout tu l'as épousé…. Tu n'es pas si intelligente Angelica.

- Tais toi sale bâtard.. Et ne t'avise pas de me doubler. Lança la jeune femme à bout de nerfs

La gifle de Teach l'assomma à demi

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler ainsi. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je pourrais faire de toi… A côté de ça le sort de ta mère te paraîtrait enviable.

Angelica ne put retenir un frisson… Teach était sérieux. Autant qu'il était fou. Sa peur ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du pirate et il la toisa avec mépris

- Occupe toi de Sparrow Angelica. Ensuite tu auras ce que je t'ai promis.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis vrai ?

- Rien ma belle… Mais il me semble que tu n'as pas trop le choix non ? Du moins si tu veux vivre…

Angelica frissonna à nouveau, incapable de répondre et Teach se leva.

- Je te laisse Angelica, j'ai une jument à monter et je pense que Sparrow a envie de faire pareil. Soit une gentille fille tu veux ? Continue à lui faire plaisir. Ricana Teach en lui tapotant la joue avant de sortir.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Assise à même le sol, là où le coup de botte de Teach l'avait jetée, Elizabeth fixait le vide. Elle n'était pas attachée… Elle aurait donc pu se lever et sortir, s'enfuir… Mais malgré tout ce que lui criait son esprit affolé elle était incapable de faire un mouvement. C'était comme si, jour après jour, toute sa volonté l'abandonnait, la laissant faible et apathique. Incapable de réagir face au danger.

Les premiers temps de son emprisonnement, elle avait fiévreusement cherché un moyen de s'échapper, rageant contre le collier de fer qui l'emprisonnait. Elle s'en sentait incapable maintenant. Pire, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle perdait peu à peu la notion du temps… Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de jours elle était là … D'ailleurs était ce des jours ou des semaines ? Le front plissé, Elizabeth tenta de se souvenir…. Il y avait les nuits…. Teach… Les repas….

Les repas….

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'assiette vide qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce…. Blackbeard ne mangeait jamais la même chose qu'elle… Ses plats étaient dépourvus de viande… Elle ne mangeait que des herbes étranges… Pour la préparer avait dit Blackbeard. Mais la préparer à quoi ?

Cherchant à rassembler ses esprits, Elizabeth porta une main égarée à son front… Elle devait réfléchir… Se lever, sortir. Oui sortir et plonger dans l'océan, rejoindre Will.

Will.

Cette pensée la galvanisa et elle se mit brutalement debout, surprise de sentir ses jambes trembler. Elle croisa un bref instant son reflet dans le miroir et poussa un gémissement étranglé en peinant à se reconnaître dans la créature décharnée aux yeux cernés qui lui faisait face. Comment avait elle pu croire qu'elle serait capable de s'échapper ? Elle était trop faible pour ça….

Non, lui hurla une petite voix dans son esprit. Tu es un pirate, tu es le Roi de la Confrérie. Pas une esclave. Ne te laisse pas faire, résiste ! Elizabeth passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, à peine surprise de leur sécheresse et commença à avancer vers la porte, se forçant à s'arracher à la torpeur.

Au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur le bouton de la porte, ce dernier tourna lentement. Teach venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Blackbeard haussa le sourcil en la voyant, surpris de la voir debout. Les herbes dont le loa la nourrissait aurait du avoir raison depuis longtemps de ses forces et de sa volonté. Pourtant…. Il lui suffit de croiser le regard d'Elizabeth pour lire la même rébellion qu'au premier jour… Même si cette dernière semblait plus faible elle était toujours là.

Teach ne put retenir un sourire en songeant que somme toute sa résistance vaine ne faisait qu'ajouter à son plaisir.

- Où comptais tu aller Elizabeth ? Lui demanda-t-il presque aimablement

Elizabeth le fixa sans répondre, savourant la rage qui montait en elle. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle avait curieusement l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires, de redevenir enfin elle-même….

- Tu devrais arrêter de résister. Lui conseilla Teach. Tu auras beau faire, rien ne peut m'arrêter Elizabeth… Tu ferais bien d'abandonner.

- Jamais… Murmura-t-elle en luttant pour s'imposer alors qu'elle sentait avec effarement sa propre volonté décroître

Blackbeard ricana et lui désigna le sol dur.

- Je vois que mes précédentes leçons n'ont pas suffies. Mets toi à quatre pattes Elizabeth.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, son cœur manquant un battement en sentant ses jambes flageller, tandis qu'une voix pernicieuse en elle lui conseillait d'obéir…

- J'ai dit. Mets toi à quatre pattes. Ordonna à nouveau Teach autant agacé qu'excité par sa résistance.

Cette fois Elizabeth sentit ses forces l'abandonner à son grand effroi.

- Non… Murmura-t-elle en posant pourtant ses avant bras sur le sol.

- Si. Répondit Teach en soulevant la chemise blanche qu'elle portait.

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth sentit ses mains calleuses serrer sa poitrine puis ses doigts pincer vigoureusement les pointes de ses seins.

- Je vous en prie … S'entendit elle gémir. Pas ça…

- Tu sais donc ce que je compte faire ? Se moqua Teach en écartant ses fesses sans douceur.

Le corps d'Elizabeth tressauta violement et elle tourna le visage vers lui, se trouvant étonnement lente. Derrière elle, Blackbeard sourit en voyant sa volonté décroître. Maintenant ses fesses écartées d'une main il défit son pantalon de l'autre, exhibant son sexe gonflé de désir.

- Je t'ai promis de te mettre. Lui expliqua-t-il. Tu vois Elizabeth je suis un homme de parole.

Un hurlement de souffrance lui répondit tandis qu'il s'enfonçait brutalement dans ses entrailles, ses mains étreignant la taille mince de la jeune femme. Les yeux brûlant de larmes de souffrance, incapable de résister au rythme que les mains de Teach lui imposaient, Elizabeth gémit de détresse, répondant au grognement satisfait du pirate.

- Tu vois… Haleta-t-il. Je t'avais dit que je ferais sauter tes résistances…

Incapable de se débattre, Elizabeth poussa un nouvel hurlement alors que les coups de boutoir de l'autre s'intensifiaient.

- C'est encore meilleur de te mettre maintenant que tu voudrais résister mais que tu en es incapable… Râla Teach.

- Pitié.. S'entendit implorer Elizabeth avec horreur.

Un rire mauvais lui répondit

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau gémissement, ses doigts se refermant sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager dans un sursaut de douleur et de volonté.

- Oui… Comme ça … Apprécia Blackbeard. Ton cul est encore meilleur que ta bouche sale petite putain. Tu vas réussir à me faire juter… Continue à te débattre…

La douleur l'aiguillonnant, Elizabeth obéit involontairement, se tortillant pour échapper à la douleur intolérable de ses entrailles. Finalement les mains de Teach l'attirèrent fermement contre lui et Elizabeth sentit son ventre flasque contre ses fesses tandis que sa semence l'inondait.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en le sentant la déserter et se laissa retomber sur le sol, incapable de faire un mouvement. Au dessus d'elle, Blackbeard la toisa avec mépris

- Regarde toi… Tu adores être prise…

- Non… souffla Elizabeth

- Mais si… Sinon pourquoi tu serais restée ? Tu avais largement le temps de t'enfuir tout à l'heure… Tu n'étais pas attachée Elizabeth… Se moqua Teach en se rhabillant. Je te laisse … Nous continuerons ton éducation cette nuit. Promit il en sortant.

Restée seule, Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de détresse. Il avait raison… Elle aurait eu largement le temps de s'enfuir…


	21. Chasseurs & Proies

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle n'est guère plus gaie que les chapitres précédents… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 20**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Un sourire froid aux lèvres, Jack contemplait la forme endormie à ses côtés. Un instant il hésita à la réveiller, songeant cyniquement au sourire qu'elle se forcerait à lui faire rapidement suivi de baisers aussi passionnés que faux. Enfin somme toute ce n'était pas la partie la plus désagréable de son plan. Angelica avait toujours été douée pour ces choses là, plus que pour commander un navire ou élaborer des plans de bataille. Jack posa un regard songeur sur la masse brune de ses cheveux qui s'étalait sur l'oreiller et caressa doucement une mèche. Son geste réveilla Angelica et elle posa un regard ensommeillé sur lui.

Jack lui sourit ironiquement et laissa sa main courir le long de son dos, caressant la croupe qu'il savait n'avoir nul besoin de flatter pour qu'elle lui soit offerte.

- J'ai envie de toi trésor… Lui lança-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Angelica lui fit un sourire forcé et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Moi aussi Jack… Soupira-t-elle. Tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi..

- Et ? Demanda Jack

Angelica hésita

- Peut être que maintenant que toi et moi nous… Commença-t-elle

- Nous ?

- Tu sais bien… Murmura Angelica en l'embrassant dans le cou, sa main se glissant sous les draps.

Jack laissa échapper un soupir rauque et ferma à demi les yeux. Décidément Angelica était douée

- Tu es une reine en la matière trésor… Gémit il, sans avoir besoin de feindre le plaisir.

Angelica sourit légèrement… Teach croyait dur comme fer que Sparrow était amoureux d'elle… Et à vrai dire, elle commençait à le croire aussi… De plus, si ce qu'elle avait appris était exact, Sparrow était suffisamment stupide pour se laisser embobiner…. Le manipuler afin qu'il se retourne contre Teach était tentant… Ainsi elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups en se servant de Jack pour nuire à Blackbeard et récupérer la carte… Une fois qu'elle aurait cette dernière, elle se débarrasserait de Sparrow. Un juste retour des choses somme toute…

Un sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Angelica se glissa contre lui, sa bouche agaçant celle de Jack qui l'embrassa goulûment, la serrant contre lui. Contre sa poitrine, Angelica sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Ravie elle s'écarta légèrement et déposa un baiser contre son torse, laissant descendre sa bouche à mesure qu'elle lui parlait

- Tu sais Jack…

- Mmmm quoi trésor ?

- Je pense qu'à nous deux nous pourrions… Murmura-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour un nouveau baiser. Nous unir contre Teach …

Jack écarquilla comiquement les yeux

- Je croyais que tu voulais l'aider…

- Il a tué ma mère. Répondit Angelica, un éclat dur dans le regard.

- Je sais trésor… Mais il m'a promis le Pearl et aussi l'immortalité… Répondit Jack.

Angelica faillit s'étouffer d'indignation devant sa lâcheté

- Tu as peur de lui ?

- Non. Répondit Jack. C'est juste le plus offrant… Navré mon ange mais je ne me mettrais pas en péril pour une femme. Pas même si c'est toi…

- Lâche ! Grinça Angelica

Jack sourit avec amusement en voyant son air outré

- Allons trésor, tu m'en as assez voulu de ne pas respecter mes engagements non ? Tu vois… J'ai changé, j'ai un marché avec ton père et je compte bien l'honorer jusqu'au bout…

- Tu .. Tu … S'indigna Angelica.

Le regard de Jack se durcit brutalement et il la renversa sur le lit, l'écrasant de tout son poids

- Désolé Angie chérie mais tu ne m'auras pas avec tes mines séductrices… Tu es .. Tentante et excitante je le reconnais… Reconnut il d'une voix hachée par le désir. Mais je ne compte pas mettre en péril ma précieuse peau pour quelque chose que je possède déjà.

- Tu savais ce que j'allais te demander ! Ragea Angelica. Tu le savais…

- Évidement, confirma Jack d'un ton sûr de lui. Tu n'es pas la première à me faire le coup de la séduction pour m'emmener droit vers la mort…Ça manque d'originalité… Dommage pour toi mon ange…

Angelica grinça des dents

- Cette foutue blondinette !

- Oui… Elizabeth… Elle m'a utilisé…. Susurra-t-il à son oreille. Et regarde à quoi ça l'a menée…

Angelica le fixa, la bouche sèche, terrifiée en comprenant que par sa propre bêtise elle venait de remettre sa vie entre les mains joueuses de Jack.

- Que comptes tu faire ?

Le corps de Jack pesa un peu plus sur elle et il fit un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne compte pas parler de cette conversation à Eddie si c'est-ce que tu redoutes… Le pauvre serait tellement déçu d'apprendre que son unique enfant complote dans son dos

- Comme Teague le sera quand il saura ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda Angelica.

Jack fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis lui fit un grand sourire

- Oui tout juste comme ça…

- Pourquoi garderais tu le silence ? Demanda Angelica.

Le sourire que Jack lui fit était tout sauf chaleureux. S'accoudant sur un bras, le pirate baissa lentement sa main libre, caressant la poitrine nue de la femme.

- Parce que même si je ne veux pas t'aider, j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi Angie. Lui déclara-t-il sérieusement

- Tu n'es qu'un , qu'un… Bafouilla la jeune femme

- Un pirate, je sais. Compléta Jack. Comme toi trésor… Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement

Son baiser étouffa le cri de rage de la jeune femme et elle ferma les yeux, regrettant amèrement l'erreur de calcul qui l'avait conduite à se confier à Jack Sparrow…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Assise sur le lit, Elizabeth fixait un point invisible. Elle ne réussissait plus à trouver le sommeil. Pas plus qu'à trouver la force de s'opposer, de s'opposer… A quoi devait elle s'opposer déjà ? La jeune femme poussa un soupir lourd et fixa l'assiette à moitié vide qui séchait sur le coin de la table. Elle avait faim. Mais une partie d'elle, la seule qui réfléchissait encore lui criait de ne surtout pas manger. Surtout pas. Elizabeth ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle se rappelait vaguement qu'un jour elle avait été différente de la chose amorphe et soumise qu'elle était à présent.

Un jour elle avait été reine des pirates, elle avait combattu. Maintenant elle n'avait même plus la force de lever une épée. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle refusait de capituler et d'écouter la petite voix pernicieuse qui à l'instar de celle de Teach lui disait que tout serait plus facile si elle se laissait aller.

- Je ne peux pas. Articula-t-elle à voix haute, le son de sa voix la rassurant.

Elle songea un instant à Will puis repoussa de toutes ses forces encore disponibles le souvenir de son mari. Penser à Will ne le ferait pas revenir. Pas plus qu'il ne la sauverait. Elle était seule face à Teach. Et elle n'était pas de taille.

Elle avait finalement compris que tant qu'elle serait ici, il était inutile de lutter contre le pirate. Se rebeller serait au final aussi désastreux que douloureux. L'homme prenait plaisir à l'humilier. Et puis il y avait l'équipage…. Comment laisser l'équipage entre les mains d'un homme dont elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il était capable de tout. Un bruit de clef tinta dans la serrure et Elizabeth sortit de sa contemplation pour observer Teach.

Le pirate, manifestement ivre mort, la fixa d'un œil noir.

- Elizabeth. La Reine des pirates. Se moqua-t-il.

Un sursaut de rage la fit se crisper mais une fois de plus elle n'eut pas la force d'aller plus loin.

Blackbeard la gratifia d'un regard appréciateur et avança dans sa direction en se débarrassant de ses vêtements superflus.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? Se moqua-t-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Elizabeth commença à trembler légèrement et Blackbeard lui prit le menton sans douceur

- On dirait que tu commences à comprendre Elizabeth… Mais tu sais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

Elizabeth leva la main pour se libérer et Teach sourit

- Tu ne renonceras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que je suis plus fort que toi Elizabeth Swann ?

Elle le regarda avec horreur tandis qu'il lui prenait le poignet

- J'ai envie de te mettre maintenant petit garce. Viens chercher ce que tu veux.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait…. Tout son être se révulsait à cette idée pourtant elle se plaça sur Teach, son bassin frottant le sien. Lutter était inutile. Rien n'empêcherait le pirate de prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Blackbeard ricana

- Il va falloir que je remercie le loa demain… Met la.

La main tremblante, Elizabeth guida son sexe en elle , un gémissement douloureux lui échappant tandis qu'il empoignait ses seins à pleines mains.

- J'ai de la chance Elizabeth… Tu es un met de choix…. Dommage pour mes hommes qu'il soit hors de question de te partager. Après tout être la future Mme Teach mérite un traitement particulier. Ricana Teach tandis qu'elle ondulait lentement sur lui

Tremblante Elizabeth le regarda, les yeux alourdis par le manque de sommeil et par les herbes qui jour après jour pervertissaient son esprit en l'affaiblissant.

- Trop lente ! Ragea Teach en l'empoignant pour la retourner, se retrouvant sur elle.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas tandis que le va et vient rageur commençait. Elle avait compris que se débattre l'épuisait sans pour autant que ce soit utile.

- Sale putain… Râla Teach. Crois moi quand je serais certain que ton corps pourra le supporter sans nuire à mes projets, je te ferais crier.

Elizabeth détourna le visage et Teach empoigna ce dernier brusquement, la forçant à le tourner vers lui. Avec un râle rageur, il déserta son corps et se lâcha sur son visage, se déversant à grand traits

- Voilà quel traitement mérite la putain de la Confrérie. Lui lança-t-il.

Elizabeth serra les dents, son regard s'allumant sous l'insulte et l'humiliation qui l'accompagnait. D'un air rageur elle s'empara du drap pour s'essuyer mais Teach lui tordit brutalement le poignet

- Non ma belle. Je tiens à ce que tu gardes mon foutre sur toi. Partout où il me plaira de te le mettre. Tu es à moi. Et j'entends bien que tout le monde s'en rende compte

Elizabeth le fixa, la rage dominant la torpeur qui envahissait son esprit. Sans réfléchir elle lui cracha au visage

- Jamais ! Hurla-t-elle brutalement

Blackbeard la regarda , le visage brièvement déformé par la colère avant de s'essuyer lentement

- Tu as de la chance… Que j'ai encore besoin de toi. Lui déclara-t-il lentement.

Elizabeth serra doucement les poings , Teach s'en aperçut et éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Tu n'as pas fini ton repas n'est-ce pas petite garce ? Allons ce n'est pas grave… Demain tu comprendras ce qui arrive à ceux qui me résistent. Je t'ai beaucoup trop bien traitée en te laissant vivre dans ma cabine…

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Teach lui donna un brusque coup de pied, la faisant voler au sol.

- Si tu bouges encore… Toi et tes amis le regretteront. Lui affirma-t-il

A demi assommée par le choc, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience, une part d'elle souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller tout en sachant que cela n'arriverait pas. Teach ne la laisserait pas mourir….

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Syréna, affamée, releva les yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours ( elle ne savait même pas combien) qu'elle était recluse dans la cabine sans personne à charmer ni même de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle reconnut à peine Philip, le regard hypnotisé par l'assiette qu'il portait.

De son côté, le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter brièvement comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à sa chanteuse et s'immobilisa, le plat entre les mains. Un cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque Syréna se rua prestement sur lui pour lui arracher le plat des mains, enfouissant son visage dans l'assiette, trop affamée pour feindre d'être civilisée ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude.

Attendri, Philip observa sans broncher Syréna tandis qu'elle déchiquetait de ses dents fines et pointues le contenu de l'assiette sans se soucier de la « sauce » rouge qui maculait son visage, la montrant sous son véritable jour lequel aurait fait fuir plus d'une de ses victimes avant qu'elle ait le temps de se mettre à chanter. Malheureusement pour lui (et heureusement pour Syréna) Philip était trop sous le charme pour être horrifié par sa sauvagerie. Le jeune homme ne remarqua même pas que le visage de Syréna s'était modifié, la beauté habituelle dont elle se parait laissant place à la figure malfaisante et féroce qui était sa véritable apparence.

Totalement envoûté, Philip ne remarqua ni les dents effilées, ni les yeux recouverts d'un voile rouge. La seule chose qu'il vit c'est que sa pauvre chanteuse avait cruellement souffert de la faim et qu'elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin de quoi se nourrir. Le jeune homme songea même avec angoisse qu'elle aurait pu mourir si il n'avait pas enfin reçu l'autorisation de franchir les portes de son paradis pour nourrir l'ange qui s'y trouvait ….

Rassasiée, Syréna relécha consciencieusement le fond de son écuelle puis posa son regard d'un bleu profond sur Philip, ses habitudes et son visage de séductrice reprenant le dessus à présent qu'elle avait assouvi la faim qui lui tordait les entrailles. Lentement, la sirène pivota vers sa victime et s'approcha tandis que Philip gardait le regard fixé sur elle, incapable de lutter et ne le désirant de toute manière pas.

La main de Syréna se posa sur le torse du jeune homme, et elle prit la parole d'une voix basse

- Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée comme les autres.

Le cœur de Philip fit un bond à cette déclaration et il s'empressa de la rassurer, bégayant ses excuses

- Davies me tient à l'œil, il , il ne m'a pas laissé venir te voir.

- Davies ? Demanda Syréna en fronçant les sourcils

- Le second de l'autre … Blackbeard. Expliqua Philip.

Syréna savoura quelques secondes l'émoi qu'elle provoquait puis revint à des considérations plus réalistes

- As-tu appris quelque chose ?

Perdu dans l'éclat azur de ses yeux, Philip cligna des paupières tandis que Syréna s'efforçait difficilement de contenir son impatience… C'était bien sa chance d'être tombée sur le plus stupide du navire !

- Oui… La fille qui … avec Teach. Elle s'appelle Elizabeth Swann, il parait que c'est la Reine de je sais plus quoi

- La Confrérie des Pirates ! S'exclama Syréna hésitant entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Qui d'autre ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle était seule…

Philip secoua la tête, plus que jamais conscient de la main de Syréna glissant sur son torse pour s'enfoncer dans les poils bruns de son ventre puis plus bas…

- Non… Il y a un homme… Étrange… Il .. Soupira-t-il

La main de Syréna s'immobilisa brutalement et Philip la fixa avec frustration

- Qui ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Il dit qu'il s'appelle Jack Sparrow… Répondit Philip.

Cette fois la sirène oublia toute séduction et se recula (au grand dam de Philip), visiblement agitée.

Le jeune homme se crispa, sentant la morsure de la jalousie se refermer sur son cœur. Syréna l'ignora, réfléchissant à toute vitesse… puis

- Est il prisonnier ?

- Non. Au contraire. C'est lui qui a livré les autres. Répondit Philip d'un ton vaguement méprisant

La nouvelle provoqua une moue consternée sur le visage de Syréna qui donna à Philip l'envie de se mettre des baffes… Voilà que maintenant sa belle chanteuse lui en voulait. Cette idée lui était insupportable…. D'une voix hésitante il reprit, tout en tendant la main vers elle, incapable de se retenir de la toucher

- Syréna ? Tu m'en veux ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, Syréna ne répondit pas, jusqu'à ce que le cœur battant Philip ne se décide à la prendre contre lui. Un sourire coquet se matérialisa automatiquement sur les lèvres de la sirène et elle se glissa contre lui, sa décision prise.

- Non… Bien sûr que non , je ne t'en veux pas mon doux Philip. Comment le pourrais je ?

Ses efforts furent récompensés par un sourire extatique et Syréna reprit ses cajoleries tandis qu'elle reprenait

- Philip… J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…

- Tout ce que tu voudras… Répondit le jeune homme; les yeux mi clos sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle lui provoquait

- Trouve un moyen de parler à Jack… Dis lui… dis lui que j'ai besoin qu'il appelle Naia…

Philip se crispa brutalement

- Pourquoi ?

- Philip… le cajola Syréna

Fou de jalousie, le jeune homme s'écarta, la gratifiant d'un regard brûlant de rage.

- Qui est cet homme ? Est-ce que tu as chanté pour lui ? Est-ce que tu as écarté tes écailles pour lui ?

Interdite par sa rebuffade, Syréna ne pensa même pas à mentir

- Oui….

Le regard noyé de chagrin, Philip la fixa d'un air suppliant

- Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi me refuser ce que tu donnes aux autres ?

Le regard de Syréna se voila de rouge une fraction de seconde puis elle se maîtrisa, furieuse de la résistance inédite de sa proie.

- Parce que tu es spécial Philip. Lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement, sa langue se collant à celle du jeune homme tandis que sa main se refermait sur le morceau de chair qui commandait à tout les hommes.

Gémissant, Philip se colla contre elle, sa respiration accélérant à mesure qu'elle le caressait

- Philip… Souffla Syréna

- Mon Dieu… Gémit le jeune homme en jouissant, le regard noyé de plaisir.

Syréna sourit en voyant son expression et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Dis lui pour Naia… Demande lui… Elle pourra m'aider à sortir d'ici… Philip… Tu veux qu'on puisse être pleinement ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…. Murmura le jeune homme.

Syréna lui fit un sourire coquet et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres ( elle avait remarqué que le cœur de son jouet battait plus fort quand elle faisait ça )

- Va Philip… Et ne tarde pas à revenir me voir… Lui enjoignit t'elle en ajoutant mentalement qu'il ferait bien de lui ramener de quoi manger.

Perdu, le regard encore noyé de plaisir, Philip s'éloigna vers la porte en tremblant. Le sourire vissé aux lèvres, Syréna attendit qu'il soit sorti pour reprendre l'expression dure qui lui était habituelle. Une fois seule la sirène se demanda si elle faisait un bon calcul en s'adressant à Jack… S'il était du côté du sorcier qui la gardait prisonnière, Philip perdrait sûrement la vie . La sirène eut une moue ennuyée à cette idée puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, Philip était certes amusant mais un autre l'amuserait tout autant… De toute manière si elle ne s'était pas faite bêtement capturée, le jeune homme serait déjà mort ainsi que le voulait son destin. Que sa mort survienne maintenant ou plus tard était sans importance…

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Cale **_

Le visage marbré de colère, Blackbeard s'avança vers son loa.

- Je veux que tu augmentes la ration de potion de la fille. Lui jeta-t-il

Le loa se contenta de le fixer d'un air placide

- Si je la plonge plus dans la torpeur elle risque de ne pas se réveiller. Elle te pose des problèmes ?

- Elle résiste. Ragea Blackbeard. Elle est docile puis l'instant d'après… Son foutu esprit s'accroche. La potion était sensée affaiblir son esprit pour laisser un autre posséder sa chair

Le loa sourit légèrement en percevant les craintes de Teach

- Elle sera prête le moment venu… Son esprit est affaibli même si elle continue à résister…Celui de Calypso n'aura aucun mal à la chasser de son corps pour prendre sa place.

Blackbeard ne sembla pas calmé pour autant

- Et si le fait de boire l'eau de la Fontaine renforce son esprit en même temps que son corps ? Cette putain est capable de se retourner contre nous .

Le loa traça des signes dans l'air sans paraître se rendre compte de la tension qui animait Blackbeard et répondit

- Impossible.

- Tu avais dit que ce serait l'affaire de quelques jours pour la rendre parfaitement docile. Souligna Teach.

Le regard baissé, le loa continua sa préparation, imperturbable

- C'est normal que son esprit lutte… Tu aurais sans doute eu moins de mal avec l'autre fille mais pour cela tu aurais du renoncer à commander la Confrérie

- Hors de question. Le coupa Teach. Mon triomphe doit être total.

Le loa sourit calmement

- Dans ce cas, amène la fille à la Fontaine, fait la boire puis épouse la sur place. Ensuite, une fois que tu l'auras ramenée à bord nous procéderons à l'emprisonnement de Calypso.

Blackbeard se détendit légèrement et emplit ses narines de fumée.

- Je prendrais le petit missionnaire et Davies avec nous. Ainsi que Sparrow. Ajouta-t-il à regrets

- Tu te méfies toujours de lui ? Demanda le loa d'un air surpris

Blackbeard le regarda sans comprendre, des deux ça avait toujours été le loa le plus méfiant… Apparemment son « entrevue » avec Sparrow avait tout changé…

- Non je me méfie d'Angelica. Sparrow est stupide. Assez pour se laisser embobiner par elle et tenter de me trahir.

Le loa fronça les sourcils

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle nous poserait des problèmes.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un corps de remplacement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Trancha Blackbeard. Et Sparrow ne tentera rien contre moi s'il sait que sa précieuse Angelica est sur mon navire. Se moqua-t-il.

- Tu comptes l'enfermer ?

- C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Ricana Blackbeard. Entre autres… Mais Angelica est aussi vénale que l'était sa pute de mère… L'enfermer serait une erreur. Le mieux est de faire mine de lui faire confiance. Je vais lui confier la Revenge pendant notre absence.

Cette fois le loa manqua de s'étouffer et pas à cause de la fumée

- Elle croira avoir réussi… Continua Teach d'un ton cruel. Et elle en déduira qu'elle a plus à gagner à attendre mon retour pour me poignarder. Et puis de toute manière que pourrait elle faire seule ? Aucun de mes hommes ne la suivra et tu seras là pour la surveiller.

Le loa ne répondit pas tandis que Teach poursuivait d'un ton rêveur.

- Ensuite… Je la livrerais à l'équipage… En compensation de l'autre. Puis elle mourra… Et tu en feras ce que tu veux.

- Elle risque d'avoir des soupçons si tu lui confies la Revenge après ce qui s'est passé avec la fille. Intervint le loa

Un sourire froid lui répondit

- Voilà pourquoi je vais la mettre à l'épreuve… Une épreuve toute spéciale qu'elle n'oubliera jamais… Une récompense et une humiliation loa…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le sorcier ricana doucement en comprenant

- Je gagne toujours loa… Lui affirma Teach.

Le sorcier se contenta de sourire et lui tendit la potion fumante qu'il venait de terminer.

- Une potion de fortification… lui précisa-t-il

Teach but le liquide brûlant d'un trait

- Une fois que j'aurais bu à mon tour l'eau de la Fontaine, tout cela sera inutile… Se réjouit il.

- L'outre est prête. Lui annonça le loa.

Teach sourit et s'approcha d'un objet sinistre qui chauffait lentement au dessus du feu.

- La peau des cobras conservera les vertus de la potion durant cinq jours.

- Il en faut trois pour aller de la côte à la Fontaine. Observa Blackbeard.

- Ce qui signifie que tu devras te presser Blackbeard…. Répondit le loa.

- Que se passera-t-il si je perds l'outre ?

- Tu seras confronté à tes pires démons comme les autres… La potion te protégera… A toi de voir si tu veux épargner ça à ceux qui t'accompagneront. Ricana le loa, connaissant déjà la réponse de l'autre.

- Ils n'y échapperont pas… Ricana Teach en réponse

- Non. Confirma le loa. Seul celui qui a déjà affronté ses démons intérieurs peut traverser sans peur la forêt qui mène à la Fontaine….

Blackbeard lui fit un sourire complice et se pencha vers lui

- As-tu besoin d'autre chose pour la potion loa ?

Le sorcier jeta un œil en direction des cadavres des cobras desquels il extirpait le venin depuis plusieurs jours et grimaça

-Le sang d'un ou deux poulets supplémentaires nous assurerait sans l'ombre d'un doute une efficacité totale.

- Tu auras tes deux poulets. Répondit tranquillement Blackbeard.

Un ricanement monta ensuite de sa gorge et le loa le toisa tranquillement, le devinant détendu

- J'ai hâte de voir comment Sparrow va réagir face à ses démons. Ironisa-t-il

- Certains en meurent… Surveille la fille… lui intima le loa. Et Sparrow est utile … il connaît la formule

- Barbossa aussi… Rétorqua Blackbeard. Pourquoi crois tu que je continue à m'encombrer de lui ?

Le loa baissa la tête et jeta à la hâte une poignée d'herbe dans le feu

- La potion sera prête dans deux jours

- Nous serons à destination dans cinq. Répondit Teach. A présent que dirais tu de lancer nos âmes à l'attaque…

- Teague ? Demanda le loa

- Teague…. Répondit Teach avec un sourire cruel

_**L'Île des Épaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil **_

Teague lui-même frémit lorsque les premiers hurlements lui parvinrent de Libertalia. Les yeux rouges d'épuisement il se tourna vers son loa

- Je croyais que tu les avais protégés !

Plus blême que jamais, le loa secoua la tête avec impuissance.

- Il… il est trop fort…

Un juron lui répondit et le sorcier frémit. Depuis des années qu'il connaissait Teague, c'était la première fois ( exception faite du jour où la mère de Jack était morte) qu'il le voyait perdre son calme légendaire à ce point

- Ouvre les portes ! Ordonna-t-il

- Quoi ! Non, vous n'y pensez pas… Rien ne dit que le charme qui entoure cette salle résistera si nous ouvrons… Ce serait comme, comme les inviter à entrer…

Teague abattit son poing avec violence sur la table et le sorcier recula en voyant un lueur de folie briller dans son regard. Une lueur qui lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Teach…

- Nous ne pouvons les laisser se faire massacrer loa ! Ce sont les hommes libres de notre cité !

- Capitaine Teague… Tenta le loa

- NON ! Rugit Teague en se précipitant vers la porte sous le regard ahuri de son sorcier. Tu ne vois donc pas …. L'âme des pirates c'est eux… Ce sont tout ces gens qui ont choisis de s'affranchir des lois de la Compagnie pour vivre libres. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour ceux qui naviguaient. Rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de nos Seigneurs ni pour empêcher le Roi de la Confrérie d'être réduite à l'état de putain…

A qui la faute… Songea le loa sans oser le dire à voix haute, conscient que Teague n'était plus exactement lui-même en cet instant.

- Mais je sauverais ceux là ! Ceux qui nous ont fait confiance ! Hurla Teague. Je les sauverais comme il l'est écrit dans le Code !

- Si les âmes de Teach entrent c'est la mort assurée ! Paniqua le loa

- Alors je mourrais comme les autres… Répondit Teague en ouvrant les portes.

Le sorcier secoua à la tête alors que les habitants se déversaient dans la salle, poursuivis par les hurlements inhumains des zombies qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Du coin de l'œil il vit Teague fermer les yeux et frémit en comprenant que l'autre tentait de prendre la tête de l'armée d'âmes qui s'était vouée à leur cause.

- Non ! Vous êtes encore trop faible ! Hurla-t-il en se ruant vers son vieil ami.

En transe Teague ne répondit pas et le loa saisit sa main brutalement, effaré de la sentir aussi froide que la sienne.

Avec un cri guttural, le loa rassembla toutes ses forces, sacrifiant toute la puissance chèrement acquise au fil des années dans la bataille, guettant du coin de l'œil la flammèche chancelante qui ne pouvait être que Teague.

- PARTEZ ! Hurla-t-il aux âmes damnées de Teach. MAINTENANT !

Un long moment s'écoula, le loa tentant tant bien que mal de résister à l'assaut, le cœur rempli de peine en voyant les lumières de nombres de leurs âmes s'éteindre, les condamnant à l'obscurité éternelle, voir pire si le loa de Teach avait étendu ses pouvoirs jusqu'à réussir à les contrôler… Puis les zombies se retirèrent, laissant derrière eux les flammes et la mort.

Épuisé, le loa se tourna vers Teague. Le visage du Gardien était blême. Revenant au présent et à la salle du Conseil, le loa serra un peu plus la main de son ami, sourd aux pleurs de ceux qui avaient réussi à se réfugier dans la Salle.

- Teague… Revenez…

- Asliminada…. Répondit Teague. Tu es là…

Le loa frémit et traça un sort de vie au dessus de lui

- Plus tard Teague… Entendit il soudain distinctement.

- L'âme des pirates… Articula faiblement Teague en réponse au grand soulagement du sorcier.

- Jamais ne mourra. Répondit le loa par habitude, hors d'haleine. Fermez les portes… Ordonna-t-il aux survivants avant de rejoindre son ami dans l'inconscience…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cale**_

Un rire secoua Teach et il ouvrit les yeux, à peine affaibli par la bataille qu'il venait de conduire.

- Pourquoi avoir ordonné d'arrêter ? Lui demanda le loa en retroussant les lèvres

Blackbeard s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum et but à long traits

- Parce que le plus amusant dans la chasse… Ce n'est pas la mise à mort …C'est de donner l'illusion à sa proie qu'elle a une chance de s'en sortir…


	22. Humiliation & Récompense

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici la suite avec un chapitre très dur encore pour Liz.. Comme pour Angie… J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture & reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 21**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth regarda avec appréhension Blackbeard entrer dans la cabine, les menaces de la nuit dernière encore bien en mémoire. Le pirate lui avait dit qu'elle regretterait son geste de rébellion. Et au vu de la mine qu'arborait maintenant le pirate il ne faisait aucun doute que ce moment était arrivé. Teach coula un regard amusé en direction de la femme, notant au passage que son visage était encore maculé de sa semence, ce qui confirmait les dires du loa. Cependant son geste méritait d'être puni.

- Lève toi Elizabeth. Ordonna-t-il.

Serrant contre elle le vêtement dont elle s'était couverte, Elizabeth obéit, le regard morne. Blackbeard la saisit sans douceur par le bras

- Puisque tu es si ingrate, je vais te traiter comme les autres… Susurra-t-il en l'entraînant hors de la cabine.

Elizabeth, surprise par la brusque lumière, cligna des yeux mais Teach ne lui laissa pas le temps de savourer l'air marin. La maintenant d'une main il déverrouilla une porte de l'autre et la jeta dans la pièce sombre sans ménagement

- Entre putains vous devriez vous entendre Ricana-t-il en jetant une écuelle pleine à l'autre occupante de la pièce.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol tandis que la clef tournait dans la serrure. Elle n'avait quitté une prison que pour être enfermée dans une autre.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Philip vit du coin de l'œil Teach déverrouiller la porte de Syréna pour y jeter la blonde et frémit, tremblant à l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à sa chanteuse avant de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant ressortir presque immédiatement. A la pensée de Syréna, il se souvint avec un sentiment d'urgence que cette dernière lui avait confié une mission. Une mission qu'il entendait bien remplir jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme fouilla le pont du regard et son coeur manqua un battement en reconnaissant Jack Sparrow. Le pirate était seul…. Pour une fois. Saisissant sa chance, Philip s'avança vers lui, conscient que les hommes d'équipage étaient trop occupés à commenter le mini drame qui venait de se jouer sous leurs yeux pour s'intéresser à lui.

Tremblant légèrement, Philip s'approcha de Jack…. Certes Syréna le pensait de leur côté … mais…

- Je dois vous parler. Souffla-t-il en s'accoudant aux côtés de Jack.

Le cœur battant, Philip attendit une réponse… Sans succès. Surpris, il se retourna vers le pirate et le dévisagea, notant sa pâleur soudaine. Embarrassé, Philip tenta à nouveau, plus fort cette fois

- Je dois vous parler.

Le regard fixé sur le pont, Jack répondit sans le regarder.

- J'ai entendu. Pas maintenant petit.

Désemparé Philip lui saisit le bras

- C'est urgent

Jack se libéra sans douceur, le regard fixe

- J'ai dit pas maintenant… La cale . Dans une heure. J'ai… j'ai besoin de rhum. Balbutia-t-il en s'éloignant d'une démarche chancelante.

Plus inquiet que jamais, Philip le suivit des yeux. Il venait de comprendre plusieurs choses. La première était que Jack Sparrow était sans nul doute l'un de ces ivrognes pour les âmes desquels il avait prié dans une autre vie. Il avait suffisamment vu l'expression avide qu'arborait le pirate quelques instants plus tôt sur les faces de pauvres bougres devenus esclaves du laudanum ou de l'opium pour ne pas s'y tromper. La seconde qu'il comprit fut plus brutale et était engendrée par la première : le seul salut de Syréna ( et donc le sien) reposait entre les mains d'un homme incapable d'échapper à ses propres démons… Dans ce cas comment espérer qu'il vienne à bout de ceux de Syréna ? Découragé, Philip soupira lourdement tandis que Davies s'approchait de lui

- Remets toi au travail Phil… Et ne t'en fait pas trop, ta précieuse « Syréna » déteste les femmes. Se moqua-t-il

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine **_

Tétanisée par la terreur, Elizabeth fixa le monstre auquel Blackbeard venait de la livrer. _Une sirène _lui souffla son esprit tandis qu'elle découvrait le buste humain surmontant une queue poissonneuse. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine Elizabeth chercha instinctivement son épée avant de se souvenir avec consternation que cette dernière lui avait été ôtée des jours plus tôt

De son côté , Syréna retroussa ses lèvres en découvrant la créature blonde et diaphane que Blackbeard lui imposait. Méfiante, elle s'approcha de l'assiette que l'autre avait jetée et mordit dans un morceau de chair sans quitter l'étrangère des yeux.

L'estomac d'Elizabeth se tordit douloureusement à la vue de la viande juteuse et à peine cuite que le monstre dévorait. De la viande…. Autre chose que le régime auquel Blackbeard la contraignait. Fascinée, elle suivit le mouvement des mâchoires de la sirène tandis qu'elle déchirait la viande sanguinolente avec un plaisir évident. Finalement, n' y tenant plus, Elizabeth se racla la gorge, certaine que Blackbeard l'avait jetée ici pour mieux la contraindre

- Vous pourriez… m'en donner un peu ? Demanda-t-elle, sentant trop l'urgence de son estomac pour réfléchir

Les dents plantées dans la chair, Syréna s'arrêta net. Depuis quand les humaines s'intéressaient elles à la chair de leur partenaires masculins ?

- Je vous en prie…. Gémit Elizabeth d'une voix pitoyable

- Elizabeth Swann… Siffla Syréna en comprenant brutalement à qui elle avait affaire, Calypso leur ayant narré en détails la soif de vie de la jeune femme

- Vous savez mon nom ? S'étonna Elizabeth qui en oublia un bref instant sa faim

Dédaignant de répondre, Syréna la toisa. Elle n'était pas aussi belle que Calypso l'avait dit… En tout cas elle l'était moins qu'elle-même, songea la sirène avec vanité.

Elizabeth, de son côté, fixait le plat de la sirène avec envie, son esprit perturbé lui dictant que si la bestiole ne l'avait pas encore attaquée c'était qu'elle ne comptait pas le faire. Syréna nota avec un choc le regard rempli d'envie, non de désir, que la jeune femme posait sur son assiette. Calypso avait décrit Elizabeth Swann comme une mangeuse d'hommes… Une mangeuse… Syréna détailla les longs cheveux blonds… la taille fine et la peau translucide où brillaient deux billes sombres d'Elizabeth. Si cette dernière n'avait pas arboré ces affreuses jambes désespérément humaines elle aurait presque pu passer pour l'une des leurs.

- S'il… s'il vous plait… Murmura Elizabeth dont l'estomac grognait bruyamment

Syréna hésita…. Elle était repue certes mais n'aimait pas spécialement les humains…. Surtout les femmes. Mais celle-ci… Sans réfléchir elle lui jeta un morceau de viande

Surmontant son écoeurement, Elizabeth mordit à pleines dents dans la chair fraîche, dévorant le morceau

- Encore ! Réclama-t-elle, sentant avec hargne ses forces lui revenir

Syréna sourit et approcha l'assiette, la posant entre elles deux

- Prend Elizabeth….

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation; Elizabeth déchira la chair, léchant le sang sur ses doigts avant de s'interrompre, repue et l'esprit clair

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Une sirène. Répondit Syréna

Elizabeth digéra l'information (entre autres) et se tourna vers elle, sous le charme malgré elle des longs cheveux bruns et des yeux outremers que la sirène lui offraient

-Racontez … Lui proposa-t-elle.

Et Syréna, surprise par elle même , entama son récit…

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cale**_

Les doigts crispés sur sa bouteille, Jack buvait, le regard froid , lorsque Philip s'approcha avec réticences

- J'ai parlé avec Syréna. Commença le jeune homme

Jack jeta un regard inquiet alentour et le poussa dans un recoin

- Elle… M'a demandé de …. Vous dire … Contacter Naa. Balbutia Philip

-Naia. Corrigea Jack d'un ton pressant en ôtant avec une réticence manifeste l'une des bagues qui ornaient ses mains

Philip le regarda avec surprise tandis que Jack grimaçait,la bague entre ses doigts

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?Lui demanda-t-il abruptement

- Pour Syréna. Répondit Philip

- Ohhhh…. Ironisa Jack. Et jusqu'où es tu prêt à aller pour elle ?

- Je mourrais pour elle. Répondit Philip sans hésiter

- Parfait. Lui assura Jack avant de se crisper. Prend cette bague et... Jette la dans l'océan quand tu seras certain de pouvoir être seul et tranquille. Puis attend... Naia te la ramènera. Tu me la rendras ensuite

- D'accord. Je vous le promets. Lui assura Philip désireux de ne pas le contrarier.

Jack s'assombrit brutalement et lui tendit la bague

-C'est fou ce que tu me rappelles quelqu'un . Murmura t'il

Philip referma sa main sur la bague et le toisa

- Ah oui ? Que lui est il arrivé ?Demanda t 'il d'un ton de défi

- Il est mort ainsi qu'il l'avait promis. Rétorqua Jack avec froideur

Philip frissonna légèrement et le pirate s'écarta.

- Maintenant laisse moi seul petit. Lui ordonna t'il d'un ton dur.

Surpris Philip recula tandis que Jack s'accordait une nouvelle rasade de rhum et se résigna à partir. Alors qu'il revenait sur le pont, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il ignorait les raisons pour lesquelles le pirate avait si rapidement accepté de l'aider... Tout comme la nature du service qu'il lui demanderait en échange, en effet Philip n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que le geste du pirate était totalement désintéressé...

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cale**_

Le loa dormait lorsque Blackbeard vint le rejoindre et le pirate le secoua sans ménagement, le fixant d'un oeil cruel

- Fais toi une potion fortifiante au lieu de dormir, j'ai besoin que tu sois sans cesse disponible

- J'évite de trop faire appel à la magie. Rétorqua le loa

Blackbeard le dévisagea quelques instants et parti dans un gigantesque éclat de rire avant de s'interrompre brusquement

- Et bien tu vas faire un effort loa. Lui ordonna t'il froidement

Le sorcier se crispa légèrement, agacé par le ton employé par son vieux complice et élève avant de se détendre, après tout leur intérêts convergeaient, une fois que Blackbeard serait maître des pouvoirs de Calypso grâce à ses charmes, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à contrôler la nymphe... Et même si le pirate était doué, il n'y arriverait pas seul. En fait, si Blackbeard était appelé à devenir le plus grand des pirates, il serait quand à lui, le loa le plus puissant... Cette perspective valait bien quelques humiliations... en attendant de pouvoir s'imposer.

Sans broncher, le loa se décida donc à faire la potion de fortification sous le regard satisfait de Blackbeard. Le pirate s'installa donc, changeant de sujet à présent qu'il avait réussi à imposer sa volonté au loa

- Tu as l'air satisfait, commenta le loa. Une raison particulière ?

Blackbeard lui répondit par un sourire mauvais

- Je pensais à ma fiancée... J'ai particulièrement apprécié le regard rempli d'horreur dont elle a gratifié notre pensionnaire lorsque je l'ai enfermée à ses côtés

Le sorcier le fixa

- Tu l'as mise avec la sirène ?

- En effet se délecta Blackbeard à qui la peur d'Elizabeth n'avait pas échappé

Le loa le fixa avec insistance

- J'espère que tu ne lui as pas donné à manger

- A qui ? Demanda distraitement Teach, perdu dans ses anticipations de gloire

- A la sirène. Rétorqua le loa. L'esprit de l'autre commence juste à assez s'affaiblir... Il ne s'agirait qu'elle se nourrisse autrement que grâce au régime que nous lui avons réservés

Teach se crispa brusquement

- Elle n'oserait pas...

Le loa ne put retenir un petit ricanement moqueur. Décidemment il avait raison, Blackbeard avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de l'égaler

- Il me semble que cette fille n'est pas du genre à se laisser étouffer par les scrupules, commenta t'il

Un regard furieux lui répondit et Teach se leva à la hâte

- Je prépare de quoi l'affaiblir ? Susurra le loa

Teach ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et claqua la porte derrière lui tandis que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps un véritable sourire relevait les lèvres du sorcier

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Elizabeth se sentait mieux, ou du moins elle avait l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires. La nourriture que lui avait offert contre toute attente la sirène semblait avoir dissipé la torpeur qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs jours et elle avait donc put suivre avec attention le récit de sa compagne d'infortune. Ensuite elle lui avait expliqué sa situation, revivant avec souffrance le naufrage de l'Empress puis ses autres déboires. Après cela les deux femmes étaient parvenues à un accord, à une entraide... Ce qui autant surpris la sirène que la femme, mais leur haine de Blackbeard avait pris le dessus sur leur antipathie viscérale l'une pour l'autre.

L'arrivée de Blackbeard mit fin à l'harmonie apaisante qui avait envahi la cabine. Instinctivement, Syréna et Elizabeth reculèrent à son approche et le pirate serra les dents en voyant le plat soigneusement vidé qui traînait entre les deux femmes

- Debout Elizabeth. Ordonna t'il froidement.

La jeune femme le fixa et obéit lentement tandis que Teach se crispait en constatant que son regard semblait un peu plus vif.

- Tu as mangé. Ragea t'il

Elizabeth ne put retenir un léger sourire ironique

- Personne ne m'a ordonné de ne pas le faire. Répondit elle d'un ton innocent. Et j'avais très faim

La main de Teach s'écrasa brutalement sur sa joue

- Tu vas le regretter ma belle. Lui promit il en la saisissant par le bras sans douceur pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur

Réprimant ses tremblements, Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et laissa échapper un sifflement de rage alors qu'il la projetait dans sa propre cabine, l'enfermant rapidement avant de se détourner

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

_**Cale**_

Rien qu'au bruit des bottes de Teach, le loa devina que l'autre était furieux, le fracas que fit la porte en s'écrasant contre le mur confirma son intuition

- Cette sale garce ne recule devant rien. Ragea Teach

Le loa soupira et prit l'air ennuyé savourant le plaisir de sentir l'autre en position difficile, une position qui lui permettait une fois de plus de lui prouver à quel point il était indispensable à la réussite de ses projets

- Est ce que ça remet en question sa préparation ? S'inquiéta Teach

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres; le loa lui tendit la potion fumante qu'il venait de préparer

- Fait lui avaler ça. Ensuite assure toi qu'elle ne se procure plus rien à manger hormis notre régime spécial. Surveille la surtout lorsque vous irez à la fontaine

Blackbeard renifla la potion et se tourna vers le loa

- L'effet ?

Le sorcier savoura son moment de gloire

- Sa volonté sera totalement annihilée... Pendant un temps limité, suffisamment toutefois pour neutraliser les effets de la nourriture qu'elle a absorbée

Blackbeard grommela

- Et pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir donné avant ?

- Parce que cette potion doit être utilisée avec précautions, elle s'avère dangereuse pour le corps, un abus pourrait conduire à la mort

Teach hésita

- Et tu dis qu'elle ne risque rien là ?

- Non, cette prise ne lui fera aucun mal, enfin hormis à sa volonté. Ricana le loa. En revanche elle risque de perdre connaissance quelques instants

Blackbeard observa la fiole avec un sourire méchant et reprit

- Combien de temps pour faire effet ?

- Ce soir elle sera parfaitement docile. Répondit le loa.

- Sera t'elle consciente de ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Teach, les yeux brillants de cruauté

- Oui elle saura ... mais sera incapable de se dérober aux ordres... Rétorqua le sorcier

Le sourire de Blackbeard s'élargit à cette pensée et il empocha la fiole

- Finalement cette petite catin a eu une excellente idée de manger... Je vais pouvoir tester les effets de ceci sur elle..

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Après que Teach l'ait jetée dans sa cabine, Elizabeth ne perdit pas de temps à s'apitoyer de nouveau sur son sort. Constatant que le pirate n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attacher elle se précipita vers le bureau, cherchant avec empressement de quoi se défendre. Elle était tellement absorbée par son idée fixe qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement derrière elle

- Je me demande ce que tu espères faire contre moi, même armée.. Ricana Teach en la suivant du regard avec amusement

Elizabeth frissonna et sursauta, lui adressant un regard brûlant de haine tandis qu'il la toisait

- Approche. Lui ordonna t'il

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et Blackbeard lui adressa un regard mauvais

- Je t'ai dit d'approcher alors fait le sans quoi certains pourraient bien perdre une partie d'eux mêmes

- Monstre... ragea Elizabeth entre ses dents serrées, s'approchant toutefois

Teach referma sa main sur la fiole qu'il tenait et la lui tendit

- Bois.

Méfiante Elizabeth examina le liquide verdâtre

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne te fera aucun mal... Je te l'ai dit, ton corps est une denrée précieuse à mes yeux.

Ce qui ne rassura pas Elizabeth...

- J'ai dit bois. Répéta Teach d'une voix trahissant son impatience. Je te trouve bien hésitante pour une charogne qui n'a pas hésité à se nourrir de chair humaine. Ajouta t'il

Elizabeth blêmit à la grande satisfaction du pirate et une grimace écoeurée se forma sur son visage.

- Allons de quoi crois tu que se nourrit ta nouvelle "amie" Se moqua Teach avant de reprendre d'une voix métallique. Maintenant bois ou je te le fais avaler de force

Peu rassurée, mais voyant difficilement comment s'y soustraire, Elizabeth s'empara de la fiole

- Tout. Lui ordonna Teach

La jeune femme obéit, le liquide lui brûlant la gorge puis posa un regard trouble sur Teach avant de s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était couchée à même le sol, Blackbeard à quelques pas d'elle. Elizabeth le regarda, les yeux brouillés par un voile opaque et demanda d'une voix rauque

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Relève toi. Lui ordonna Teach

La jeune femme songea qu'elle n'en avait pas la force mais ses jambes obéirent machinalement sous le regard moqueur du pirate

- Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait... S'affola Elizabeth. Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait boire ?

- Va t'asseoir. Lui ordonna à nouveau Blackbeard. Et tais toi

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais se sentit brusquement incapable de réagir, affolée elle lança un regard rempli de détresse à Teach qui ricana

- Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais ta désobéissance. Se moqua t'il avant de sortir

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Les dents serrées, Angelica suivit Teach du regard tandis qu'il sortait de sa cabine. A sa grande surprise, le pirate lui fit un large sourire et s'approcha d'elle

- Ton chien n'est pas avec toi ? Lui demanda t'il

- Si c'est à Sparrow que tu fais allusion ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il cuve son rhum. Répondit Angelica. Si seulement il pouvait en crever...

- Toujours aussi douce. Ironisa Teach en passant familièrement un bras autour de ses épaules

Angelica se raidit instinctivement et tenta de se dégager sans y parvenir

- Lâche moi Teach. Grogna t'elle

- Ta mère était tellement plus affectueuse, se moqua Blackbeard, savourant la rougeur qui venait d'envahir les traits de la jeune femme. Enfin je suis très content de toi Angelica, ton comportement m'a donné toute satisfaction

Angelica le regarda de biais, surprise. Blackbeard fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, et continua presque gaiement

- Bien entendu tu comprendras que je ne te fasse pas encore complètement confiance

- Bien entendu. Grinça la jeune femme

- D'un autre côté ton obéissance mérite une récompense. S'amusa-t-il

Cette déclaration inquiéta plus Angelica que le reste et elle attendit avec angoisse.

Blackbeard lui fit un sourire mauvais puis l'entraîna à l'écart

- Tu détestes vraiment Elizabeth Swann n'est-ce pas ?

- Cette sale petite catin … Rétorqua Angelica sans pouvoir se retenir

- Oui. Approuva Teach. Une vraie catin encore pire que ta mère si tu veux tout savoir. Enfin passons… Donc tu détestes Elizabeth. Après tout, c'est normal elle t'a piégée et à cause d'elle te voilà obligée de soulager Sparrow…

Angelica lui jeta un nouveau regard inquiet

- Ce ne doit pas être plaisant pour toi de partager le lit de Sparrow, enfin quand il ne cuve pas… Cependant je dois admettre que tu t'acquittes très bien de ta tâche.

Angelica frissonna, le compliment redoublant son inquiétude et sa méfiance.

- Et ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je me disais que tu pouvais avoir envie d'humilier Elizabeth à ton tour ….

Cette fois, plus que jamais méfiante, Angelica n'osa pas répondre. Blackbeard la toisa d'un air moqueur et continua

- Mais c'est en quelque sorte ma fiancée… Ricana-t-il. J'aimerais que vous rapprochiez toutes les deux…

- Je ne lui ferais aucunes excuses ! S'exclama Angelica. Jamais ! Cette maudite blondinette est…

- Je ne comptais pas te le demander. Répondit Blackbeard. Je sais que tu rêves de l'humilier, aussi … j'ai donc eu une idée… Qui me permettra de te récompenser et de tester ton obéissance…

Cette fois Angelica sentit un vague nausée monter en elle

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai l'habitude de partager mes femmes avec mon équipage, je pense que je ne t'apprends rien. Reprit Teach avec cruauté. Je vais donc partager Elizabeth avec toi.

Angelica blêmit

- Quoi ?

- Allons Angelica. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Ce que je veux c'est que tu laisses cette fille te faire plaisir. Elle sera humiliée, toi satisfaite et comme tu la détestes j'aurais la preuve que tu m'es fidèle.

Angelica le regarda avec horreur

- C'est écoeurant !

Souriant intérieurement, Teach prit l'air peiné

- Tu refuses mon cadeau et ma confiance Angelica ? Quel dommage… Moi qui imaginait pouvoir te confier le Revenge durant mon absence.

La jeune femme le fixa, réfléchissant à toute allure. Elle connaissait Teach. Il n'avait inventé cette récompense que parce qu'elle était certaine qu'elle refuserait … Tout comme la putain. D'ailleurs….

- Et si ton « esclave » s'avère moins docile que tu ne le pensais ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Si elle refuse ?

- Tu auras le droit de la punir de la façon que tu préféreras à condition de ne pas la tuer. Répondit Blackbeard en maîtrisant un rire.

Angelica était décidemment incapable de résister à l'appel du pouvoir.

La jeune femme hésita puis releva la tête d'un air de défi

- Si j'accepte, je n'aurais plus à coucher avec Sparrow ?

- Dès que nous serons revenus de la Fontaine et que j'aurais la formule que je convoite tu pourras lui faire tout ce que tu voudras.

- L'eau de la Fontaine ?

- Je te l'avais promis.

- Le Pearl ? Demanda Angelica d'un air méfiant

- Si ça t'amuse… Rétorqua Teach

Angelica le fixa

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Tu es ma fille. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te tuer. Sers moi fidèlement et tu seras récompensée comme les autres.

Angelica réfléchit à nouveau. Accepter ne lui coûterait rien finalement, elle était certaine qu'Elizabeth Swann refuserait …

- D'accord. Finit elle par lâcher

- Excellent choix. Ironisa Teach en la prenant par le bras

- Maintenant ? Déglutit Angelica

- Pourquoi tu as envie de te faire belle pour elle ? Se moqua Teach. Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de désir Angelica

La jeune femme se libéra de son étreinte d'un geste sec et releva la tête

- La seule chose que je désire c'est voir son expression lorsque je l'écraserais après qu'elle ait refusé ton ordre. Ricana-t-elle.

Blackbeard secoua la tête et l'entraîna, se demandant une fois de plus comment il avait pu engendrer une fille aussi stupide …

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Angelica pénétra dans la pièce et fixa Elizabeth avec un sourire en constatant que le jeune femme n'avait plus rien de la créature hautaine prête à lui donner des ordres. Savourant par anticipation ce qu'elle lui ferait subir après qu'elle ait refusé d'obéir elle se tourna vers Teach d'un air de défi. Le pirate referma soigneusement la porte et alla s'installer à son bureau, ses bottes reposant sur ce dernier tandis qu'il se servait une large coupe de rhum.

Tremblante, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée ou amère devant ce que la présence d'Angelica signifiait : sa mise à mort. Teach ricana et lui désigna Angelica, qui un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, attendait sa victoire.

- Occupe toi d'elle Elizabeth. Je veux voir si tu es capable de donner du plaisir à une femme. Peut être seras-tu moins décevante …

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur. Hors de question qu'elle fasse une chose pareille ! Pourtant, elle commença à avancer en direction d'Angelica, adoptant inconsciemment la démarche saccadée des zombies avec lesquels s'amusait le loa. La brune recula

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Un rire lui répondit et Blackbeard répondit d'une voix tranchante

- Savoure ta récompense Angelica. Ou peut être préfères tu rejoindre les prisonniers à la cale ?

Angelica ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au moment où Elizabeth, les yeux remplis de dégoût mais incapable de résister à l'ordre donné, plaquait ses lèvres sur les siennes, insinuant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Angelica tremblante de rage, entendit le rire de Teach résonner et repoussa brutalement Elizabeth

- Comment peux tu oser .. Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux plus ? Se moqua Blackbeard. Allons Angelica, te laisser goûter à mon bien le plus précieux est un honneur. Montres toi en digne …

- Tu es fou ! Ragea la jeune femme.

Elizabeth la fixa. Elle haïssait Angelica de toutes ses forces. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir depuis le début.

- Déshabille la, caresse la. Lui ordonna Blackbeard.

La nausée monta en la jeune femme tandis que ses mains se glissaient le long de la chemise d'Angelica, la déboutonnant d'une main sure. Avec un sentiment d'horreur elle posa les mains sur les seins lourds de l'autre, les palpant légèrement.

Angelica rougit violemment tandis qu'Elizabeth la poussait sur le lit.

- Que veux tu Angelica … Ricana Teach. Tu avais raison, c'est une putain qui adore donner du plaisir…

- Arrête ! Ragea Angelica. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Paniqua-t-elle en croisant le regard vide d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme glissa ses mains sur le pantalon d'Angelica, défaisant rapidement sa fermeture.

- Elle est un peu plus habile maintenant. Commenta Blackbeard en savourant son rhum. Dépêche toi de la faire venir Elizabeth, j'ai envie de te mettre après.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Elizabeth tenta vainement de reculer mais ses membres refusèrent une fois de plus de lui obéir, au contraire, elle glissa la main entre les cuisses nues d'Angelica qui poussa un gémissement étranglé.

Blackbeard ricana de plus belle

- Lèche la Elizabeth. Tu verras elle est douée pour ça… Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Angelica.

La femme ne répondit pas et se crispa alors que les lèvres d'Elizabeth effleuraient son endroit le plus intime, rapidement suivies par sa langue.

- Quel dommage que je n'y ai pas pensé avant.. Se moqua Teach tandis qu'Elizabeth s'activait entre les cuisses de l'autre avec frénésie, incapable de résister à la voix qui lui criait d'obéir.

Un gémissement étranglé lui répondit et Angelica se cambra brutalement, le désir se répandant dans son bas ventre à sa consternation.

- Lèche lui tout. Ordonna Teach. Prépare la pour Sparrow.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa brusquement et serra les draps de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher d'obéir. Sans succès. Un gémissement lourd lui répondit, Angelica sentant avec panique le plaisir monter irrépressiblement tandis que, se désintéressant de la scène, Blackbeard étudiait ses cartes. Rouge de honte et d'excitation, Angelica soupira de plaisir sous la langue d'Elizabeth jusqu'à ce que Teach ne relève la tête, un sourire mauvais en découvrant la scène

- Arrête Elizabeth.

La jeune femme obéit avec soulagement et s'écarta son geste causant un gémissement de frustration.

- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'une sale putain. Déclara aimablement Teach à sa fille.

Haletante, Angelica tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux voilés de désir alors que son corps réclamait un assouvissement

- Termine la. Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Angelica se cambra en sentant la langue d'Elizabeth l'effleurer à nouveau, incapable de penser à présent au fait que c'était la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus qui la touchait ainsi. Avec un râle de plaisir elle saisit brusquement les cheveux d'Elizabeth, tirant pour lui faire mal tandis qu'elle la forçait à coller sa bouche à elle, secouée par la jouissance.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement de détresse en sentant l'autre se répandre sur sa langue et s'ordonna mentalement de reculer sans parvenir à faire obéir son corps. Essoufflée , Angelica soupira douloureusement, honteuse à présent que son désir avait été assouvi.

- Tu peux partir Angelica. Lui déclara froidement Teach. Tu as respecté ton engagement et tu as eu ta récompense.

Les jambes tremblantes, Angelica se releva, se rhabillant à la hâte

- Je .. Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre honteuse

- Quoi ? Se Moqua Blackbeard. Tu as peur que je raconte tes « frasques » Angelica ? Que tu aimes te faire des femmes ?

Angelica baissa la tête en rougissant de honte tandis que Teach faisait signe à Elizabeth d'approcher

- Dégage Angelica .Et rassure toi … Tu n'intéresses personne ici. Lui asséna-t-il. Elizabeth déshabille toi puis met toi à quatre pattes sur la table,j'ai envie de te foutre.

Angelica déglutit en voyant Elizabeth obéir et s'empressa de sortir, plus que jamais honteuse de la manière dont les choses s'étaient produites…


	23. La Reine des Ondines

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci à Muchu pour sa reviews ! Pour la suite et bien on va dire que le plus "gore sexuel" est passé ... Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre assez douloureux pour l'un des personnages… J'espère cependant que vous l'aimerez … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 22**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine **_

Rouge de honte, bouleversée par ce qui venait de se produire et ses propres réactions, Angelica poussa la porte de la cabine qu'elle partageait avec Jack, priant pour que ce dernier soit encore endormi. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

- Angie chérie… Tu m'as manqué. Lui lança Jack, assis dans le lit et occupé à vider méthodiquement une bouteille de rhum.

Angelica se crispa en songeant à quel point elle en était venue à haïr le sobriquet de Angie dont le pirate la gratifiait .

- Et bien je suis là maintenant. Répondit elle avec un zeste de rage.

Jack se troubla légèrement et lui adressa un regard froid

- Que s'est il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui tranchait étrangement avec l'air enjoué qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Angelica se crispa. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer la scène humiliante à laquelle elle venait de participer… Et l'effet que les caresses de la blondinette avait eu sur elle.

- Rien. J'étais avec Teach et sa « fiancée ». Répondit elle

Jack baissa rapidement les yeux à cette nouvelle puis sourit

- Au fond quelle importance trésor ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix séductrice en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Angelica frissonna à son contact puis se tourna vers lui, ses lèvres épousant fiévreusement celles de Jack. Ce soir l'identité de son partenaire n'avait pas d'importance… Seul comptait le fait qu'il soit un homme. Et à tout prendre, Jack Sparrow en valait bien un autre. Un grognement salua son initiative et Angelica soupira en sentant les mains du pirate agripper sa poitrine opulente.

- J'aime vraiment notre nouvel accord… Soupira Jack en la caressant

- Moi aussi. Répondit Angelica, plus sincère qu'elle ne l'avait été durant les semaines écoulées.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Pont **_

Serrant la bague que lui avait prêté Jack Sparrow dans sa main moite, Philip jeta un coup d'œil rapide alentour pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Constatant avec plaisir que le pont était endormi et que ni Davies, ni Teach n'étaient en vue ( les cris s'échappant de la cabine de ce dernier l'informant qu'il mettrait un long moment à en ressortir) Philip s'approcha du bastingage, se sentant un peu ridicule il jeta la bague à la mer et sursauta en entendant le bruit léger qu'elle fit en touchant la surface. Quelqu'un l'avait il entendu ? Inquiet, Philip se retourna avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement : le pont était aussi calme que quelques secondes plus tôt. Philip se retourna donc vers le bastingage, attendant que quelque chose se produise.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler la surface de l'eau.

Philip en était venu à penser que Jack Sparrow s'était moqué de lui et s'apprêtait à déserter son point d'observation lorsqu'un bruit léger lui fait baisser les yeux.

Abasourdi, le jeune homme découvrit un visage féminin encadré par de lourdes boucles blondes au milieu duquel s'étirait un sourire carnassier. La femme ondula gracieusement dans l'eau et Philip la contempla un instant, oubliant tout ce qu'il devait lui demander. Puis, son regard rencontra la bague qu'elle tenait et il se pencha

- Naia ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitations

- Oui . Lui répondit la femme d'une voix envoûtante, c'est ainsi que l'on me nomme… Mais tu n'es pas notre gentil Jack… Qui es tu et que fais tu avec son talisman ?

Talisman ? Se demanda Philip avant de conclure que ça n'avait pas d'importance

- Je suis Philip et le talisman il me l'a prêté…. Parce que Syréna… A dit de vous appeler

- Syréna ? Tu sais où elle est ? Lui demanda la femme d'un air alerte.

- Oui…. Elle est ici. Ils l'ont… Commença Philip, les larmes aux yeux. Elle est enfermée…

- C'est Jack qui a fait ça ? Demanda Naia d'un air méfiant

- Non, Blackbeard… Le Capitaine Sparrow m'a donné la bague quand il a su…

La femme s'agita légèrement et Philip eut le temps d'apercevoir sa queue aux écailles luisantes tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la coque du navire.

- Vous allez… vous allez la sortir de là ? Lui demanda Philip avec inquiétude

- Je ne peux pas… Répondit la sirène. Des charmes entourent ce navire. De la magie sombre mauvaise… Cracha-t-elle d'un air dégoûté

- Mais Syréna a besoin de vous ! Cria presque Philip.

La sirène parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis le regarda d'un air enjôleur

- J'en parlerais à Calypso… Elle seule est assez puissante pour agir… En attendant Philip… veux tu que je chante pour toi ? Lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix tentatrice.

Hypnotisé par sa beauté Philip ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative avant de se reprendre. Syréna ne serait sûrement pas contente d'apprendre qu'il lui faisait des « infidélités »

- Non merci…

- Ma voix vaut bien celle de Syréna tu sais… Répondit Naia d'un ton enjôleur.

Philip déglutit en notant la blancheur parfaite de sa peau nacrée qu'éclairait un rayon de lune et se força à revenir au présent

- J'aime Syréna. S'entendit il répondre, les mots franchissant ses lèvres sans qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Un rire cristallin salua sa déclaration et Naia se remit à nager, décrivant un cercle léger dans l'eau

- Mais moi je pourrais écarter mes écailles pour toi … Ça te plairait ?

Cette fois, Philip retint son souffle. Naia lui proposait au bout de quelques instants ce qu'il attendait désespérément de Syréna depuis des semaines.

- Je, je .. Je … Balbutia-t-il.

- Il te suffirait de plonger et de venir me rejoindre… Roucoula Naia.

Philip faillit se laisser tenter mais l'image de la pauvre Syréna seule dans sa cabine le ramena à sa mission

- Pas sans Syréna. Je ne partirais pas sans elle. Annonça-t-il, évitant toutefois de regarder en direction de la trop troublante Naia.

Il ne vit donc pas la moue dépitée de celle-ci ni ses lèvres se retrousser sur ses dents acérées.

- Dommage pour toi. Lança-t-elle. Syréna ne te procurera pas le quart du plaisir que je pourrais te donner.

L'esprit submergé par des images plus voluptueuses les unes que les autres, Philip rougit et se força à être ferme

- J'aime Syréna. S'il vous plait… Aidez moi à la sauver.

Naia soupira lourdement et son œil s'alluma en sentant la présence d'un autre navire

- D'accord Philip mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Lui lança-t-elle en lui jetant l'anneau. Rend le à Jack. Dis lui que la Reine des Ondines lui renouvelle son affection.

Philip l'attrapa au vol et regarda la fille

- Mais à quoi sert il au juste ? Demanda-t-il en pure perte : Naia était déjà partie.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Geôles**_

- Jamais nous n'aurions du faire confiance à ce rat, à ce fils de chien à ce maudit bâtard de Sparrow ! Explosa Barbossa pour la centième fois depuis que Blackbeard avait tiré Jack de prison.

Le reste de l'équipage échangea un regard blasé tandis que le pirate continuait d'un ton rageur

- J'aurais du en finir avec lui tant qu'il était enfermé avec nous ! Oui c'est ça.. Fracasser son sale petit crâne de menteur sur le mur jusqu'à ce que sa cervelle explose ! Continua Barbossa

Gibbs soupira lourdement mais un reste de sa légendaire fidélité le poussa à prendre la défense de son capitaine et ami

- Le capitaine Jack a dit qu'il avait un plan… Alors sans doute que ça en fait partie . Tenta-t-il.

Barbossa lui lança un coup d'œil acéré et s'approcha de lui

- Le seul plan que Sparrow ait est de se sauver lui-même et d'agir comme le lâche qu'il est ! Déclara Barbossa sous les regards approbateurs des autres hommes.

Gibbs déglutit et tenta

- Mais peut être qu'il a besoin que nous restions ici pour… pour…

- Pour ? Se moqua Barbossa

- Je .. Il vous a demandé quelque chose non ? Bafouilla Gibbs à court d'arguments.

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit et Barbossa secoua la tête

- Ce crétin m'a endormi avec ses belles paroles mais ça fait des jours que nous croupissons ici sans que rien ne se passe ! Non la vérité c'est que ce traître est passé du côté de Teach

Cette fois Gibbs s'indigna

- Oh non sûrement pas, je connais le capitaine Jack, il nous mène souvent en bateau, il nous utilise mais jamais il ne laisserait tomber l'équipage du Pearl !

- Vraiment … Susurra Barbossa. Dans ce cas comment expliquez vous ce qu'il a fait à Madame Turner ?

_**Le Victory,**_

_**Errant autour d'une île**_

A la tête des opérations depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, le Commodore Groves s'efforçait vainement d'afficher un air sûr de lui, feignant d'ignorer les regards de plus en plus insolents dont le gratifiait l'équipage. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi... Ils avaient fait plus de dix fois le tour de l'île, il avait envoyé des hommes l'explorer... Sans succès. Au contraire... Seulement la moitié des hommes qu'il avait envoyé sur l'île était revenue ce qui n'avait pas contribué à améliorer la confiance déjà chancelante de l'équipage à son égard et à celui de l'Amiral.

De plus en plus sceptique quand à leurs chances de réussite et aux indications délivrées par Le Gardien du Code, Groves observa le cours d'eau qui serpentait au milieu des falaises bordant l'île. L'eau lui paraissait peu profonde mais c'était justement les explorateurs de cette partie de l'île qui manquaient à l'appel...

- S'il y a quelque chose c'est forcément là... Marmonna t'il entre ses dents.

Seulement avoir une intuition était une chose... en être certain en était une autre et Groves redoutait les conséquences d'une décision hâtive qui pouvait soit les mener au succès, soit détruire définitivement le peu de confiance que l'équipage avait encore en ses chefs.

Ignorant les chuchotements des hommes sur son passage, Groves se dirigea vers la cabine de Greitzer, désireux d'avoir son avis sur qu'il convenait de faire à présent lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Son cœur se serra d'émotion et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en entendant le chant doux que la brise joueuse portait jusqu'à eux. Oubliant sur le champ toutes ses préoccupations, Groves se précipita au bastingage et fouilla l'horizon à la recherche de la chose qui les régalait ainsi de sa voix céleste. Le regard noyé de désir, il ne remarqua pas que les autres hommes, du simple mousse au canonnier, agissaient de la même manière que lui et lançaient des regards hallucinés vers l'horizon

Le cœur de plus en plus lourd et les mains tremblantes d'impatience, Groves vit finalement la source du chant. A quelques mètres du Victory, soigneusement appuyée contre l'un des rochers acérés qui le faisait hésiter à s'engager sur le cours d'eau qui serpentait dans l'île, se tenait la plus belle femme que Groves ait jamais vue. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils étaient presque blancs cascadaient sur ses épaules, retombant en boucles épaisses et encadrant un visage au teint plus pur que celui de la plus fraîche des jeunes filles qu'il avait eu le bonheur de courtiser. Même à cette distance, il devinait la bouche pleine aux lèvres roses et brillantes qui laissait apparentes deux rangées de dents d'une blancheur parfaite entre lesquelles pointait de temps à autres une langue d'un rouge vif, contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint.

Le bas ventre de Groves se mit à grogner devant cette apparition qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas connu de femmes depuis des mois et il se tourna d'un air éperdu vers l'équipage

- Les voiles, l'ancre… Tout … Il faut la rejoindre. Ordonna-t-il inutilement.

En effet, les hommes semblaient avoir devancé son désir et Le Victory s'engageait lentement sur le fleuve que Groves hésitait tellement à emprunter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le cœur battant, Groves vit se rapprocher lentement la femme, trop lentement… Ému jusqu'aux larmes par son chant dont il ne comprenait pourtant pas le traître mot, il chercha à accrocher les yeux d'un bleu océan que la blonde promenait sur l'équipage.

Inquiet par le brusque mouvement du navire, Greitzer sortit à la hâte de sa cabine et grimaça en entendant le son discordant qui hurlait dans le vent.

- Mais faites taire cette chose ! Ordonna-t-il en pure perte.

Surpris par les visages envoûtés de son équipage, Greitzer jeta un regard vers ce qu'ils regardaient tous et frémit en apercevant la femme blonde à la queue de poisson. Une sirène .

- Arrêtez ! Faites demi tour ! Hurla-t-il en pure perte.

Groves grimaça en entendant un cri derrière lui et ne se retourna même pas, fasciné par la femme. Celle-ci commença à bouger, un rire cristallin remplaçant son chant et le cœur de Commodore devint pierre en comprenait qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- Non ! Non, reste ! La supplia-t-il, sa voix faisant écho à celles des autres.

Voyant qu'elle ne les écoutait pas, Groves enjamba le bastingage pour plonger afin de la rejoindre mais une poigne puissante le tira brusquement en arrière

- Laissez moi ! Hurla-t-il, comme possédé, tout en frappant à l'aveuglette son assaillant.

Greitzer encaissa les coups et le poussa avec rudesse sur le pont, s'asseyant sur lui pour le ceinturer.

Tandis que Groves et Greitzer se livraient ce curieux combat, deux hommes se précipitèrent à l'eau et le chant de la sirène se tut enfin. Rapide comme l'éclair, cette dernière se précipita vers les deux malheureux, déchirant rapidement les chairs en les entraînant vers les profondeurs, laissant derrière eux un nuage rouge à la surface de l'eau.

Au bout d'un moment, et alors que Greitzer était à bout de forces, Groves revint à lui, papillonnant des yeux sans comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le pont, une érection gonflant son fut tandis que Greitzer assis sur son ventre lui maintenait les poignets.

- Que… que … se passe t'il ? Balbutia-t-il d'une voix égarée

Greitzer poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant et sa poigne se relâcha légèrement

- Vous avez été envoûté par une sirène. J'ai du vous maintenir pour vous empêcher de sauter. Expliqua-t-il, à bout de souffle tout en se relevant.

Groves cligna des yeux et accepta la main que l'autre lui tendait

- Une quoi ?

- Une sirène. Répéta Greitzer d'un ton agacé où perçait toutefois le soulagement. Je suis arrivé à temps pour vous empêcher de connaître le même sort que les imbéciles qui ont sautés. Lui expliqua-t-il en lui désignant l'eau encore teintée de rouge par endroits.

Groves rougit violemment tandis que des murmures d'incompréhension agitaient l'équipage.

- Seigneur… J'ai failli conduire le Victory a sa perte. Réalisa Groves, encore ému au souvenir de la créature parfaite qui l'avait tenté.

- Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de vous pour ça. Rétorqua Greitzer. Eux aussi étaient sous le charme.

Groves le remercia d'un regard puis soupira

- Ça ne suffit hélas pas… Je suis officier pas eux. C'est mon devoir de garder la tête froide. Comme vous l'avez fait.

Greitzer rougit et Groves comprit avec surprise qu'il était plus gêné que flatté par le compliment qu'il venait de lui faire

- Laissez ça. Répondit Greitzer en évitant son regard. DEMI TOUR ! Ordonna-t-il à l'équipage.

Se remettant lentement de ces émotions, ce dernier s'apprêtait à obéir lorsque les yeux de Groves s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Non ! Attendez .. Je, Amiral Greitzer, regardez ! Lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'excitation . Là, le lit s'élargit … on dirait un… un lac ?

- Quoi ? Mais on a exploré l'île et il n'y a pas de … Commença Greitzer avant de s'interrompre bouche béée.

Groves comprit au même moment que l'étendue qui s'étirait devant eux n'était pas un lac. Le ressac et les vagues remplies d'écume qui l'agitaient n'avait rien de la placidité des lacs… Non c'était bel et bien une mer. Une mer qui ne se trouvait sur aucune des cartes qu'ils possédaient

- Ainsi c'était vrai… Murmura Greitzer. Il existe bel et bien des mers ignorées…

_**Palais au fond des Océans**_

Repue par les deux marins dont elle avait perçu la présence tandis qu'elle tentait sans succès d'attirer Philip, Naia se décida à remplir la mission que le jeune homme lui avait confiée et dirigea à coups de nageoires souples vers sa maîtresse. Maintenant que l'urgence de se nourrir avait été satisfaite, elle s'inquiétait du sort de sa sœur.

Évoluant gracieusement entre des statues de coraux et d'or qui auraient faites pâlir d'envie plus d'un homme, elle se présenta devant la nymphe qui régnait sur le palais depuis son retour après un long exil parmi les hommes.

- Calypso… Souffla-t-elle de sa voix chantante.

La créature assise sur le trône ouvrit un œil paresseux et un sourire cruel étira ses traits en la reconnaissant

- Naia… La Reine des Ondines se décide enfin à faire ses hommages… Souligna-t-elle.

Naia se crispa. Ça commençait mal. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas jugé utile de venir saluer Calypso depuis son retour… En vérité, et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, son peuple ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté que lorsque le tyran des mers s'était trouvé éloignée de son palais

- Les hommes s'attaquent à notre peuple. Lui jeta elle

Calypso la regarda d'un air détaché tout un caressant l'un des crabes translucides qui peuplaient les fonds sous marins et dont les hommes ignoraient l'existence

- Alors voilà pourquoi tu te décides à te présenter devant moi… Je suppose que tu souhaites avant tout renouveler ton allégeance ? Se moqua Calypso

- Je souhaite obtenir votre aide Calypso. Ainsi qu'il est de votre devoir de l'apporter à vos vassaux. Répondit elle, les derniers mots lui écorchant la bouche

Calypso la fixa d'un air triomphant et lui désigna un siège de corail

- Quel péril affrontes tu Naia ?

La reine des Ondines s'assit et la fixa

- Un pirate a capturé l'une des miennes, Syréna, et il la retient sur son navire.

- Un pirate ! Se crispa sur le champ Calypso qui n'avait pas oublié la douloureuse expérience de son premier enfermement par la Confrérie

- Oui, un certain Blackbeard ! Il la retient avec sa magie noire. Vous devez agir !

Calypso la regarda pensivement, songeant que depuis son retour, elle ne s'était que peu ( en fait pas du tout) intéressée à ce qui se passait à la surface

- Serait ce ton vieil ami Jack Sparrow qui t'aurait avertie ? Ironisa-t-elle

Le visage de Naia se ferma et Calypso poursuivit

- Je vois… Je ne comprendrais jamais la faiblesse qui t'a poussée à lui faire cadeau d'un tel talisman…

- Il m'a aidée. Répondit Naia

- Oui… je sais … On m'a parlé de la rébellion que tu as subi durant mon… exil. En fait, à ce qu'on dit, tu dois ton trône à Sparrow

- On vous a bien renseignée… Ragea Naia. Sparrow m'a en effet aidée… Voilà pourquoi je l'ai récompensé en le protégeant ainsi que les hommes sous ses ordres des chants de mes sœurs. Mais ma faveur s'arrête là.

Calypso sourit d'un air rêveur et la fixa

- On dit que tu lui as aussi accordé une autre faveur…

Naia rougit au souvenir des caresses appuyées du pirate. Ça avait été la seule fois où ses écailles s'étaient écartées sans tuer celui qui la pénétrait charnellement

- On dit que vous aussi. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Calypso haussa les épaules d'un air négligent

- Et donc Jack se trouve en ce moment même avec le geôlier de ta Syréna…

- Oui, par hasard ! Il faut que vous agissiez

- Il n'y a pas de hasard Naia. Il n'y a que la main du destin… Répondit Calypso d'une voix lointaine

Les écailles de Naia se retroussèrent de rage, c'était bien de Calypso de prétexter le destin pour ne pas avoir à intervenir ! Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une grimace mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler

- Tu peux disposer Naia. Je vais y réfléchir… Lui affirma Calypso d'une voix traînante.

Naia serra les poings de rage et obéit ainsi qu'elle y était obligée, toutefois, elle ne put retenir une dernière flèche

- Le monde de la surface connaît de nombreux bouleversements depuis votre retour Calypso… Continuer à les ignorer ainsi que vous le faites est le genre d'erreur qui pourrait vous conduire une fois encore à votre perte !

Le visage de la nymphe se déforma rapidement et Naia elle-même recula

- Ne me menace JAMAIS Naia … Ou alors ton peuple subira ma disgrâce ! Ragea Calypso d'une voix changée. Maintenant disparais !

Cette fois la Reine des Ondines s'empressa de quitter le palais de corail. Elle s'était suffisamment opposée à la nymphe et le courage n'était de toute manière pas la vertu première des sirènes…

Une fois sa désagréable invitée partie, Calypso réfléchit à ses paroles… Certes elle n'avait pas tort en affirmant qu'il fallait surveiller la surface… Cependant, cela pouvait bien attendre qu'elle ait terminé sa sieste… Et puis Calypso s'était suffisamment frottée aux humains durant les siècles écoulés pour ne pas avoir envie de les revoir. Le courage n'était pas non plus sa principale qualité… Elle préférait s'en remettre au destin

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Frontière entre les deux mondes**_

Will avait abandonné depuis longtemps tout espoir de secours de la part de Calypso…. Surtout en cet instant précis où les âmes mauvaises, jusqu'alors bloquées par une frontière invisible , franchissaient cette dernière avec des gémissements de souffrance pitoyables qui lui auraient serré le cœur s'il en avait encore possédé un. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Pas plus que ce n'était le moment de s'apitoyer.

Les âmes damnées venaient de passer à l'attaque et leurs protecteurs étaient encore coincés dans l'autre monde. Ils étaient seuls face à une armée d'âmes sans conscience.

Bill poussa un cri effaré en voyant les premières âmes se déverser sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, poursuivant les âmes infortunées qui n'étaient à bord que pour trouver un juste ( ou pas ) repos.

- Will qu'allons nous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix blanche en voyant les autres s'attaquer à ceux dont il avait la charge. Mais je crois que … Nous n'avons pas le choix … Nous devons nous battre !

- Ils sont déjà morts que veux tu que nous leur fassions de plus ? Lui demanda Bill avec angoisse

- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Will en se jetant dans la bataille, l 'épée au poing.

La tâche était impossible. Et la douleur que procurait le contact des âmes à Will était intense même si leurs blessures ne pouvaient le tuer. Submergé par un flot d'âmes dont l'esprit incandescent brûlait sa peau et son esprit, Will entendit de très loin le hurlement de souffrance poussé par son père…

- Papa ! Sauve toi … Tenta-t-il de dire.

Mais les hommes du Hollandais Volant n'avaient aucun endroit où fuir. Petit à petit, les âmes destructrices brûlaient leurs chairs déjà mortes, les transformant peu à peu en des monstres d'une allure différente de celle qu'ils avaient revêtue durant le règne de Jones… Des cloques bombaient leur peau jusqu'à exploser, laissant les chairs à vif… Certains avaient eu la tête arrachée et leur corps tentaient vainement de la protéger tout en faisant face à leurs ennemis.

Mais le pire étaient encore ce que subissaient les âmes en transit vers le repos éternel. Celles-ci n'étaient pas protégées par le pacte que l'équipage restant du Hollandais Volant avait passé jadis avec Jones et qui leur conférait un statut de morts non morts et non vivants… Les âmes dont Will avaient la charge s'éteignaient une par une , poursuivies par la furie des damnés qui les transperçaient allègrement, soufflant les lanternes qui représentaient leur salut. Les plus infortunées d'entre elles, les plus faibles, se voyaient capturées par l'appétit dévorant des damnés, devenant l'un d'entre eux comme le comprit avec horreur Will en sentant sur sa jambe la morsure de l'âme d'un jeune mousse qu'il avait embarqué quelques heures plus tôt.

Une vive nausée aux lèvres, Will lui balança un coup de pied pour le faire lâcher et poussa un gémissement en entendant le bruit spongieux que fit sa cervelle en s'écrasant sur le pont suite à la violence du coup. Pourtant l'heure n'était pas à la pitié. Pour chaque adversaire mit temporairement hors de combat, trois autres le remplaçaient, les damnés se nourrissant des âmes qu'ils détruisaient et enchaînaient à leur rangs.

Perclus de souffrance, Will vit avec désespoir ses âmes et son équipage submergés… Pourtant il trouva la force de lever son épée une fois de plus. Perdu pour perdu… Mieux valait continuer à se battre …

C'est alors qu'une lueur aveuglante, une lumière telle que Will n'en avait jamais vue dans cet autre monde peuplé d'ombres et de ténèbres explosa dans le ciel, immobilisant les combattants, tous surpris par ce gigantesque éclair. Will leva les yeux et faillit pleurer de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette immense qui dominait le navire

- Calypso… j'ai jamais été aussi content de vous voir… Ricana-t-il nerveusement, un sourire béat éclairant son visage.

- Paaaaaaarteeeeeeeeeeeez ! Ordonna la nymphe d'une voix étrange en levant le bras gauche.

Will frémit en sentant des milliers de pattes frôler son corps, appartenant aux crabes translucides que Calypso venait de lancer à l'assaut. Ces derniers se ruèrent vers les âmes damnées, les recouvrant tandis que leurs mâchoires déchiraient leurs formes spectrales. C'était un carnage. Will détourna le regard et se dirigea en clopinant vers son père, qui à terre, avait le corps recouvert de cloques.

-Papa ! S'écria-t-il avec désespoir

- Ils m'ont pas eu…. J'ai résisté… Souffla Bill avec peine

- Ne meurt pas !

- Peut pas… à bord du Hollandais Volant. Le rassura son père avec un sourire grimaçant avant de fermer les yeux, la lumière qui flottait autour de lui en un léger halo verdâtre s'éteignant brusquement.

Will poussa un gémissement avant de réaliser que le silence régnait à nouveau sur le navire. Les âmes avaient renoncé et avaient repris leur place à la frontière des mondes….

- Tu n'as pas su les protéger… Commença une voix derrière Will.

Fou de colère et de chagrin, le jeune homme reposa doucement la tête de son père dont les yeux ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais et se retourna

- Comment étais je censé lutter contre ça ?Hurla-t-il en notant les cadavres qui jonchaient le pont et qui étaient ceux de son équipage jadis damné

Calypso posa un regard indifférent sur les hommes et reprit

- Ta charge est de les protéger

- Mais ils les ont tués ! Hurla Will. Ils ont tués mon père !

- L'heure de sa mort avait sonné depuis longtemps. Répondit Calypso avec indifférence. Il n'avait fait qu'en repousser le terme…

Will laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue et la fixa avec désespoir

- Comment puis je lutter contre eux alors qu'ils sont déjà morts !

- Les défunts… n'accèdent pas tous à leur paradis… Ta charge est de les protéger…. Pour les dix ans à venir et au-delà… L'âme de ton père a rejoint le néant.

Will blêmit et la fixa avec haine

- Pourquoi !

- Parce que le destin en a décidé ainsi. Répondit Calypso d'une voix lointaine. Bientôt un autre te secondera dans ta tâche… Mais pour l'instant il te faut continuer seul.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Alors tu deviendras un monstre comme l'était Davy Jones. Incapable de souffrir, incapable d'aimer ! Lui rétorqua Calypso d'une voix rêche.

Will déglutit et lui attrapa le bras

- Elizabeth… Il n'est pas trop tard pour Elizabeth ! Blackbeard la retient… Je vous en prie laissez moi l'aider …

Calypso posa un regard lointain sur lui et prit la parole lentement

- Le destin d'Elizabeth ne t'appartient pas… Il est dans d'autres mains. Ainsi qu'il l'a toujours été…. Vos routes se sont croisées. Vos vies se rejoignent puis se séparent pour mieux se retrouver et se séparer de nouveau. Ainsi en a décidé le destin.

- Elle est en danger ! Hurla Will

- Je sais… Répondit Calypso d'une voix traînante. Mais il ne t'appartient pas de sauver son âme… Si elle peut l'être…

Will frissonna et reprit d'un ton implorant

- Je vous en prie laissez moi essayer…

- Non. Elizabeth Swann appartient à la piraterie comme tu appartiens à l'autre monde… Souffla Calypso avant de s'évanouir, laissant comme seule preuve de son passage une brume blanchâtre

Will se laissa retomber sur le pont, ses sanglots bloqués dans sa gorge

- Pourquoi !

- Ainsi en a décidé le destin… Souffla une voix à son oreille. Reprend ta charge Capitaine William Turner…

Will se releva brutalement et tourna sur lui-même, hurlant son désespoir au vide qui l' entourait

- Teague ! Je sais que c'est vous ! Libérez moi !

- Jamais… Lui répondit la voix du vieil homme dans un murmure

- Les âmes t'attendent … Ajouta comme en écho celle de Calypso

Serrant les poings d'impuissance, Will se retourna vers la frontière et poussa un gémissement. Là, des dizaines de barques attendaient qu'il agite sa lanterne et les guide. Ainsi qu'il se devait…


	24. Une destination de rêve

_**Bonjour ! Voici la suite … Qui est un chapitre de transition sur la dernière partie de l'histoire et donc plus court de d'habitude J'attends vos comm ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 23**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Cale **_

Sortant de leur transe, le loa et Blackbeard échangèrent un regard inquiet. L'intervention de Calypso au milieu de leur assaut n'était pas à proprement parler de bonne augure. Si la nymphe venait à deviner le complot qui la visait avant qu'ils ne puissent utiliser Syréna, cela rendrait les choses beaucoup moins aisées.

Le loa fut le premier à rompre le silence pour la première fois depuis longtemps

- Serons nous bientôt arrivés Teach ?

- Dans quelques heures… Répondit le pirate d'une voix sèche.

- La fille ?

Sa question eut l'effet espéré et Teach lui adressa un sourire radieux

- Plus docile qu'aucune autre putain… Ta potion a fait des miracles sur elle, loa. Tellement que je me demande pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas fournie avant au lieu de ce stupide régime sensé l'affaiblir.

Le loa soupira en percevant l'impatience dans la voix de l'autre

- Parce que la potion n'agit que sur la volonté et que son effet est limité. De plus comme je te l'ai déjà dit, une forte dose peut être mortelle, il faut donc l'utiliser au bon moment. Quand au « régime » il affaiblit son esprit et prépare son corps à recevoir celui de Calypso .

Blackbeard balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main et se leva.

- Veille à en préparer d'autres, j'ai déjà des idées sur la manière dont je pourrais les utiliser. Pour l'instant je vais voir si nous y serons bientôt… Une fois à terre, Calypso ne pourra rien contre nous.

Le loa lui suivit du regard puis,

- Et Angelica ?

- Elle ne nous causera aucun problème rassure toi, elle est entièrement sous mon contrôle. Triompha Teach

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Entrepont**_

Jack s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée du jeune Philip et s'accouda négligemment à ses côtés

- As-tu parlé à Naia ?

- Je… oui, déglutit le jeune homme, troublé par les sensations que la sirène avait éveillées chez lui

- Épargne moi tes niaiseries romantiques tu veux … Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

- Qu'elle allait prévenir Calypso

- En d'autres termes rien du tout. Pesta Jack entre ses dents avant de se reprendre. Il me semble que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient

Philip porta une main nerveuse à son habit et finit par y retrouver la bague pendant que Jack s'impatientait

- Bugger on a pas toute la journée Will

- Will ? Mon nom c'est Philip

- Will, Phil … C'est pareil. Commenta Jack en s'emparant avec avidité de sa bague. Ouf tu m'as manqué toi….

Philip le regarda avec curiosité, charmé malgré lui par les allures de bouffon du pirate… Même si à force de l'observer en douce (n'ayant que ça à faire) il en était arrivé à soupçonner que, loin d'être le niais un peu idiot pour lequel Teach le tenait, Jack soit en réalité … un redoutable acteur ( en fait, le meilleur qu'il ait jamais rencontré si cela s'avérait exact)

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda le pirate

- Je… rien Capitaine… Pour Syréna vous…

Jack jeta un regard pressé autour de lui puis se pencha vers Philip en roulant comiquement les yeux

- Pas de Syréna. Écoute moi Phil… Tu as une dette envers moi et je te demanderais prochainement un petit service… Si tu veux sauver ta sirène tu ferais mieux de ne pas discuter alors … Savvy ?

- Ça sauvera Syréna ?

- Bien sûr. Lui affirma Jack sans sourciller alors qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en moquait bien…

Philip soupira avec fatalisme. L'autre lui mentait. Mais… Peut être pas. Alors finalement il n'avait sans doute rien à perdre à l'écouter…. Somme toute Jack Sparrow et ses allures étranges étaient peut être la seule chance de Syréna… Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Jack s'écarta brutalement de lui pour se dissimuler à la hâte derrière un tonneau

- Mais… Commença Philip.

Finalement Sparrow n'était peut être pas comédien mais juste complètement fou.

- Tu parles tout seul petit missionnaire ? Oh non … laisse moi deviner, tu parlais à ton dieu en fait. Se moqua Teach dans son dos.

Philip retint de justesse un hurlement de terreur, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver… Teach le contourna et se plaça entre lui et le tonneau derrière lequel Jack avait plongé

- Ou alors tu as bu ? Moi qui pensais que les petits prêtres dans ton genre ne se saoulaient qu'au vin de messe … Se moqua Teach.

Philip déglutit, son regard accrochant malgré lui la tête de Sparrow qui le faisait signe avec insistance d'entraîner Teach à l'écart

- Et bien euh… Balbutia-t-il.

Un nouveau rire secoua Blackbeard et il se pencha sur le tonneau pour en ôter le bouchon. Sans que Philip ait pu le moins du monde deviner son geste, Blackbeard le saisit brutalement par les cheveux et le força à s'incliner, lui mettant la tête sous le flot de rhum qui s'écoulait

- Bois donc petit comédien. Ordonna-t-il.

Philip ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un flot de rhum l'inonda brutalement le faisant tousser. Un rire mauvais salua son effort et Teach prolongea encore son supplice avant de le relâcher avec une grimace méprisante

- Tu n'es même pas capable de boire comme un homme… Comment espères tu que ton poisson te laisse foutre ses écailles. Ricana-t-il

Philip serra les poings, un voile rouge devant les yeux, et s'apprêtait à répondre vertement lorsque le visage de Sparrow apparut une fois de plus dans son champ de vision

Ne fait pas ça… Lut il sur les lèvres de son … ami ? Complice ?

Le temps qu'il se pose la question, le moment était passé et Teach le prit par le bras

- Allez sors de là. Je te veux sur le pont dans une heure

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Philip avec inquiétude

- Pour faire le voyage de ta vie, se moqua Teach en l'entraînant.

Une fois certain d'être à nouveau seul, Jack sortit de sa cachette

- Du si bon rhum… Se lamenta-t-il en observant la flaque sur le sol avant de soupirer à outrance.

Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre. Si Teach disait vrai, ils seraient bientôt arrivés…

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Teach ouvrit d'un coup de botte la porte de la cabine, faisant sursauter Angelica qui était occupée à boutonner sa chemise

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Ricana-t-il sans pour autant détourner son regard de sa poitrine.

Voyant cela Angelica croisa vivement ses bras devant cette dernière

- Si c'est Sparrow que tu cherches ce porc n'est pas là.

- Porc ? Ah oui c'est vrai… J'avais oublié ce sont les filles qui te font jouir n'est-ce pas ?

Angelica rougit brutalement tant de colère que de gêne

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est toi qui m'a forcée

- Mais tu pouvais refuser Angelica…. Souligna Teach d'un ton amusé

- Pour te donner une raison de ne pas respecter ta promesse ? Sûrement pas !

Blackbeard ricana

- Une vraie putain… Ta mère aussi avait ce type de réponse…

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ! Ragea Angelica. Pourquoi est tu aussi … aussi cruel ?

Blackbeard haussa les épaules

- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute parce que j'ai toujours été ainsi… Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda Angelica, rendue nerveuse par sa présence.

Teach s'en aperçut et sourit avec satisfaction. Il aimait toujours ressentir la peur chez ses inférieurs

- Je suis venu te dire que nous serons arrivés à destination d'ici une heure.

Angelica retint un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il continuait

- Davies, Sparrow, le comédien et ma fiancée nous irons jusqu'à la Fontaine. J'ai donc pensé à toi pour garder la Revenge durant mon absence. Tu vois je tiens mes promesses.

Angelica blêmit

- Comment ça durant ton absence ? Ce n'est pas ce que prévoyait notre accord ! Je devais t'accompagner à la Fontaine ! Laisse le commandement à Davies !

Blackbeard soupira… Décidemment cette péronnelle était idiote

- Non. Tu restes ici. Davies m'accompagne

- Tu m'avais promis l'eau.

- Et tu l'auras. Mentit il. Seulement tu restes ici. Prends ça comme une nouvelle mise à l'épreuve…

- J'ai rempli toutes tes conditions.

- J'insiste Angelica. Lui rétorqua Teach avec dureté. Choisis. Soit tu restes ici en tant que capitaine et second. Soit c'est les geôles qui t'attendent.

Angelica serra les dents et le regarda d'un air noir

- Je veux ce que tu m'as promis

- Alors obéis et tu l'auras. Pour l'instant tu ne pars pas. Lui lança Teach avant de sortir.

Une fois seule, Angelica laissa échapper des larmes de rage avant de se reprendre… Au moins elle n'aurait plus à subir Jack…

_**Queen Anne ' S Revenge**_

_**Geôle**_

Jack jeta un regard rapide alentour puis, une fois rassuré, il s'approcha de la cellule dans laquelle croupissaient ses compagnons. En le voyant, Gibbs se leva vivement et se précipita dans sa direction

- Capitaine ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous sortir de là ! Jubila-t-il, emporté par la foi sans borne qu'il portait au pirate.

- Non. S'empressa de tempérer Jack.

- Mais… Balbutia Gibbs tandis qu'Hector soupirait bruyamment

Jack se tourna vers ce dernier

- C'est lui qui va vous sortir de là…

- Sparrow espèce de sale ba…Commença Barbossa

- Pas le temps. Le coupa Jack. Dans une heure Teach, son second, Elizabeth et moi nous serons partis. Ce sera le moment d'agir Hector

- Ne me dis pas ce que je …

- Angelica va garder le navire. Fais avec elle ce que tu fais de mieux Barbossa.

- Mais comment veux tu ! Commença Barbossa, furieux

Jack sourit ironiquement

- Allons ne soit pas modeste… Tu es en quelque sorte le champion en la matière …Tu as six jours Barbossa. N'oublie pas, celui qui reste sur place… reste sur place. Termina-t-il platement

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Susurra Barbossa

- Je n'en doute pas mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter. Le coupa à nouveau Jack. N'oublie pas l'éventail… Il pourrait te sauver la vie… Lui chuchota-t-il, le faisant par la même occasion irrésistiblement penser à Calypso , avant de s'éloigner rapidement, les laissant en plan

Gibbs regarda Jack partir sans trop y croire puis sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que son vieil ami venait de les abandonner à leur sort sans sourciller. Ragetti quand à lui, se tourna vers Barbossa avec un air rigolard

- Vous voulez un éventail capitaine ? Se moqua-t-il en prenant des allures efféminées ( ce qui n'était pas trop difficile pour lui)

Barbossa lui lança un regard mauvais et Gibbs intervint, cherchant un espoir auquel se raccrocher

- Dites … Maintenant que le capitaine Jack est parti vous pouvez nous le dire … Qu'est-ce que vous êtes sensé faire ?

- Rien de plus que l'impossible. Soupira Barbossa.

Un silence inconfortable suivit ce brusque aveu de faiblesse durant lequel Hector prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le visage déformé par une grimace, le pirate compléta sa phrase

- Pour Sparrow cela va sans dire, pour moi ce ne sera qu'une formalité… Six jours, c'est presque trop. Pavoisa-t-il.

A sa grande satisfaction les hommes le crurent ( ou plus vraisemblablement firent semblant de le croire) et Barbossa s'éloigna avec distinction ( ce qui n'était pas facile en étant enchaîné ) pour s'asseoir. N'empêche … Il avait beau dire…. Ça n'allait pas être évident … Que ce soit pour la première ou la seconde partie du plan de ce maudit Sparrow qui comme toujours s'était réservé la meilleure partie…

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

_**Cabine **_

S'efforçant de masquer sa satisfaction, Jack pénétra dans sa cabine. Il éprouva encore plus de mal à masquer son sourire en voyant son air anéanti.

- Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive trésor ? Mon sens aigu de la féminité me dit que tu es contrariée …

Angelica lui lança un regard hostile

- Il se passe que Teach refuse que je vous accompagne à la Fontaine de Jouvence. Il préfère que je reste ici pour surveiller les navires…

- Quoi ! Glapit Jack. Hors de question , tu vas voir Angie chérie, je vais arranger ça … Déclara-t-il en sortant de la cabine en catastrophe

Angelica frémit en le voyant faire… Finalement elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir les accompagner

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Blackbeard donnait ses ultimes ordres lorsque Jack le saisit brusquement par le bras, le visage bouleversé

- Eddie !

- Lâche moi Sparrow. Gronda Teach dont la patience ( il fallait le reconnaître déjà peu élevée) était mise à rude épreuve par le pirate

- Mais il faut que Angie vienne avec nous ! Glapit Jack

Blackbeard ricana ouvertement cette fois. Finalement Sparrow et Angelica s'étaient bien trouvé : aussi stupides l'un que l'autre.

- Sûrement pas. J'ai besoin d'elle ici.

- Mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle là bas ! S'alarma Jack.

- Et bien il faudra t'en passer mon petit Jack… Lui déclara Blackbeard avec une feinte affabilité en se détournant.

Sous le regard moqueur de Davies, le visage de Jack prit une expression catastrophée tandis que le pirate s'agitait en tout sens, faisant des moulinets avec ses mains

- Mais … non Angie doit venir avec nous !

- Et pourquoi ? Se moqua Teach

- Parce que … Commença Jack s'arrêtant brusquement

Teach ne put retenir un sourire moqueur

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Sparrow… Angelica restera ici quoique tu dises… Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous laisser venir ensemble… Et comme je préfère t'avoir à l'œil…

- Mais Angie… Tenta à nouveau Jack.

Blackbeard se tourna vers Davies, le prenant à témoin

- Jack, Jack , Jack… Tu n'as donc rien appris durant tes années à jouer au pirate ? Il faut toujours avoir un moyen de pression sur ses ennemis…

- Oh…. Murmura Jack

- Donc .. Si tu ne m'obéis pas… Ta chère « Angie » risquerait d'en pâtir. Continua Blackbeard d'une voix basse et inquiétante. Bien sûr ni toi ni moi ne voulons qu'une telle chose se produise n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… non… Bien sûr que non… Bredouilla Jack, l'air embêté

- Alors tu m'obéiras. Conclut Teach avec satisfaction. Maintenant disparais, je t'ai assez vu.

Cette fois Jack ne protesta pas et s'éloigna. Tandis qu'il passait devant Philip, le jeune homme se retint d'applaudir. Soit il se trompait totalement… Soit il venait d'assister au meilleur numéro de comédie de toute son existence… Et il espérait réellement que la seconde option était la bonne. Pour Syréna … Et pour eux tous…

_**Le Victory**_

_**Mer ignorée**_

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient commencé à naviguer dans les eaux inconnues et Greitzer regardait d'un air d'enfant tout ce qui les entourait sans même chercher à dissimuler son émerveillement, pourtant de mauvais goût pour un amiral. C'était un paysage féerique… Complètement différent et à la fois semblable à tout ce qu'il connaissait. Nulle terre ne venait obscurcir l'horizon sur lequel ils naviguaient et pour le première fois depuis longtemps, le jeune Amiral ressentait une totale sérénité qu'il goûtait pleinement.

Cette dernière fut brutalement brisée par l'intervention de Groves.

- Malach et Hoffs manquent à l'appel. Le second est facilement remplaçable, je n'en dirais pas autant pour le premier. Peu d'hommes sont aussi bons cartographes que lui.

Greitzer soupira

- Certes… Il nous aurait bien utile pour noter nos observations sur cet endroit que nous avons découvert… Mais il faut rester optimistes, cette fois nous sommes sur les traces de Teach.

Pour le coup, Groves faillit s'étrangler de surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Greitzer réagir avec la sérénité d'un Amiral.

Un silence pensif s'installa entre les deux hommes puis Groves se décida

- Je… je ne vous ai pas encore remercié. A titre personnel.

Greitzer le regarda sans paraître comprendre et il précisa

- Pour m'avoir empêché de sauter et de rejoindre la sirène…

- Oh … ça…

Groves le fixa avec perplexité. Greitzer avait le regard fuyant, comme s'il avait honte… Seulement cela n'aurait pas du être le cas au vu de l'exploit qu'il avait réalisé en gardant la tête froide face aux enchanteresses des flots ( certes il s'était toujours moqué des légendes qui parlaient des sirènes… mais à présent il les acceptaient toutes en bloc …)

- Peu d'hommes sont capables de résister à leurs chants, insista-t-il, désireux de valoriser son compagnon. Il faut une grande force morale pour cela.

Greitzer frémit et se retourna vers lui. Theodore avait raison… Il fallait une grande force morale… Ou ne pas ressentir d'inclinaison envers les femmes. Ce qui était son cas. Seulement il n'était pas près de révéler le secret honteux qui le rongeait depuis des années… Surtout pas à son beau commodore dont le corps avait nourri plus d'un de ses fantasmes… Greitzer adopta donc une attitude compassée

- Disons dans ce cas que j'ai eu de la chance… Maintenant Théodore, si nous tentions de trouver ce Teach ? Après tout le Gardien avait laissé des indications précises non ?

- Bien… Accepta Groves, agréablement surpris par son attitude volontaire. Allons dans votre cabine nous serons plus à l'aise pour en parler.

Cette fois Greitzer ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait trop fort pour ça.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Elizabeth regarda avec indifférence la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir et resta sagement immobile tandis que Teach pénétrait dans la cabine. Depuis l'épisode auquel il l'avait contrainte avec Angelica, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Au contraire, elle finissait chacune de ses écuelles sans laisser une seule miette, espérant que la soumission lui procurerait par la même occasion l'oubli de la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Si on lui avait posé la question, le reste de vie et de hargne qui brûlait toujours en elle aurait sûrement répondu qu'elle donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais mettre les pieds sur le navire maudit de Blackbeard. Seulement personne ne lui avait posé cette question et elle refusait même de se la poser à elle-même. Bien entendu, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle était droguée… Mais le savoir ne changeait rien.

En fait lorsque le brouillard dans lequel la maintenaient Teach et son loa se dissipait , les premières pensées d'Elizabeth étaient pour se réjouir que ni son père, ni Will ne soient là pour voir ce qu'elle était devenue. Ensuite venait la haine. Envers Teach. La rage… et la déception envers Jack. Et enfin le dégoût d'elle-même… Voilà pourquoi Elizabeth évitait de pouvoir penser par elle-même… Sa condition était déjà assez humiliante comme ça.

Blackbeard la regarda avec froideur, notant les membres tremblants de la jeune femme. Le régime auquel il l'avait contrainte l'avait considérablement affaiblie… Pourvu qu'elle tienne le choc jusqu'à la Fontaine.. Une mort prématurée serait particulièrement malvenue. Chassant cette pensée contrariante, Teach lui prit le bras

- Lève toi putain. Je t'emmène en promenade .

Elizabeth ne réagit pas, trop faible pour même ressentir un quelconque soulagement à l'idée qu'il ne comptait pas assouvir ses besoins avec elle. Le regard vide, elle se laissa conduire sur le pont, sans même prendre le temps d'apprécier le vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage après sa trop longue réclusion.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Traînant Elizabeth derrière lui, Teach se tourna vers Angelica

- Nous partons. Prend soin de la Revenge ou tu le regretteras

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer vertement mais la referma en sentant sur elle le regard perdu d'Elizabeth. Rougissante, elle se contenta d'incliner la tête en une feinte soumission.

- Davies. Amène le petit comédien et Sparrow, nous partons. Déclama Teach en tapotant sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait le filtre de protection concocté par le loa.

Jack poussa un glapissement à cette nouvelle et serra Angelica contre lui

- Je reviendrais trésor. Lui annonça-t-il.

Angelica ne se donna pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement avant de venir se placer aux côtés de Teach

- On y va Eddie ?

Pas une seule fois il n'avait regardé en direction d'Elizabeth.

Philip lança un regard éperdu en direction de la cabine de Syréna. Il partait sans avoir eu l'occasion de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Teach ricana joyeusement et leur désigna la chaloupe.

- Montez. Ordonna-t-il.

Les autres obéirent sans sourciller. Il était inutile que Blackbeard leur précise leur destination, ils la connaissaient déjà pour la majorité : l'enfer.


	25. Prisons

_**Bonjour !Tout d'abord merci à Kira et Muchu pour leurs reviews **_

_**Kira : comme dit par MP , Barbossa va être décisif**_

_**Muchu: Arghhh j'ai peur que tu ne subisses mes coupures au plus mauvais moment pendant quelques chapitres encore**_

_**Voici donc sans plus attendre la suite de l'histoire qui touche bientôt à sa fin, ce chapitre est à nouveau un chapitre de transition, j'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 24**

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge, **_

_**Pont**_

Hésitant entre le soulagement et la frustration, Angelica suivit du regard la chaloupe qui s'éloignait, emmenant à son bord, Jack, la blondinette, Davies, le joli missionnaire et Teach… Un groupe pour le moins étonnant dont elle était ravie de voir s'éloigner la plupart des membres ( à l'exception du jeune Philip qu'elle aurait bien invité à la rejoindre dans sa cabine à présent qu'elle était débarrassée de Sparrow) mais dont la curieuse composition aiguisait sa méfiance…

En fait, exception faite du fait qu'ils devaient lui ramener sa part de la fontaine de jouvence, pour ce qui la concernait, ils pouvaient tous trouver la mort en chemin sans qu'elle ne verse la moindre larme sur leur sort … Philip ne lui avait rien fait et elle le trouvait plutôt joli garçon mais il l'avait rembarrée à de nombreuses reprises, chose que son orgueil avait du mal à digérer. Davies était un porc lubrique, bien loin de l'image lisse et presque bien élevée qu'il donnait en comparaison de Teach ( en même temps face à Teach, le diable lui-même ferait figure d'enfant de chœur). La blondinette était un garce, un tricheuse et une … bref tout sauf une pirate admirable comme elle l'était elle-même ( de son propre point de vue). Sparrow… et bien, c'était un manipulateur de la pire espèce, un véritable salaud pour qui la trahison était une seconde nature. Quand à Teach… Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de passer un quelconque marché avec lui. En fait elle aurait du lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux dès l'instant il était venu la voir dans la taverne …

Enfin elle était à présent débarrassée de tout ces chiens qui se dévoreraient tôt ou tard entre eux, ce qu'elle appréciait particulièrement…

- Angelica. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.

Elle frissonna en reconnaissant la voix qui avait hanté plus d'un de ses cauchemars après la mort de sa mère. Déglutissant nerveusement, Angelica se retourna d'un bloc vers celui qui venait de parler et se retint de vomir en reconnaissant le visage à la peau translucide qui lui faisait face.

- Je croyais que tu ne sortais jamais de ton antre loa.

- Quelquefois il faut faire des exceptions, Angelica. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- A qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec hargne, se rappelant de la présence du loa le jour où sa mère était morte, psalmodiant comme à son habitude des formules obscures.

Le loa posa un regard méchant sur elle et la saisit par le bras avant qu'elle ait le temps de prévoir son geste

- A Blackbeard. Mais il a raison. Tu n'es pas de taille face à lui Angelica.

- C'est ton opinion. Maintenant lâche moi et retourne d'où tu viens. Répliqua-t-elle en mettant autant de mépris qu'elle le pouvait dans sa voix.

- Blackbeard m'a chargé de te surveiller. Ce que j'aurais fait de toute manière, ni lui ni moi ne tenons à voir échouer notre projet.

Angelica grimaça. Elle n'avait retrouvé que brièvement sa liberté.

- Je respecterais mon accord avec Teach, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait donné ce qu'il m'a promis.

Le loa ne répondit pas. Les yeux révulsés et la main sur son bras, il venait d'entrer en transe

- Tu es dévorée par la haine Angelica. Une haine que tu ne parviendras jamais à assouvir ni à abandonner. Il aurait du te tuer… Même si te voir le servir lui procure plus de jouissance que ta mère ne lui en a jamais procuré de son vivant.

Angelica poussa un gémissement dégoûté et tira sur son bras pour le libérer de l'étreinte du loa.

- Tais toi, tu es aussi fou que lui

- Non. Aussi puissant, peut être même plus. Se vanta le sorcier qui lui aussi appréciait l'absence de Blackbeard. Souviens toi en Angelica.

- Je me demande ce que Teach dirait s'il t'entendait. Ricana-t-elle. Maintenant lâche moi loa. J'ai un navire à diriger et tu fais partie de son équipage.

Le loa la fixa avec un regard mauvais.

- Crois moi Angelica. Tu regretteras tes paroles. Bientôt tu m'appartiendras.

Cette fois la nausée fut si forte que la jeune femme s'arracha à son étreinte et recula, détournant le visage pour vomir sans que la bile ne remonte suffisamment dans sa gorge

- Si tu crois pouvoir me contraindre à coucher avec toi tu rêves. Ta magie ne marchera pas sur moi.

- Idiote. Siffla le loa. Ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'intéresse mais ton âme. Maintenant va nourrir la sirène avant que je décide de ne pas attendre le retour de Teach et sa décision pour te prendre.

Tremblante de rage et un peu de peur aussi, Angelica recula

- Ne t'approche plus de moi loa, ou je trouverais un moyen de tuer.

Le sorcier se contenta de rire, de la même manière que le jour où sa mère était morte, et Angelica se précipita dans les cuisines, pressée d'échapper au sorcier qui l'écoeurait et la terrifiait à la fois.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge, **_

_**Cabine**_

En entendant un pas léger se rapprocher de sa porte, Syréna s'empressa de lisser ses cheveux et plaqua un sourire avenant sur son visage. Sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'elle constata qu'au lieu du Philip attendu, une femme se tenait devant elle, une écuelle fumante à la main.

- Quelle horreur… Persiflèrent elles au même moment en se découvrant.

Angelica posa ses yeux sur la poitrine nue de la sirène et grimaça en suivant les lignes de sa peau jusqu'à ses écailles

- Teach est réellement un porc. Marmonna-t-elle. Qui pourrait désirer une telle créature ?

Les yeux de Syréna s'obscurcirent et elle toisa la brune qui lui faisait face. Le corps de cette dernière exprimait la frustration. Le genre de sensation que Syréna avait appris à connaître grâce à ses proies avant de l'expérimenter elle-même depuis son arrivée sur le navire.

- Tout les hommes. Se vanta-t-elle néanmoins.

Angelica lui lança un regard peu amène

- Une putain des mers, la putain des pirates… De toute évidence Teach aime à s'entourer. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Le regard de Syréna, remplit de convoitise, glissa sur l'écuelle fumante. Mais cette fois, l'orgueil féminin fut le plus fort.

- Je ne suis pas une putain. Pas plus qu'Elizabeth Swann même si elle ferait une parfaite sœur.

- Tu m'en diras tant l'Écailleuse. Se moqua Angelica.

Syréna cracha dans sa direction, furieuse de la manière dont l'autre lui parlait.

- Où est Philip ? Ragea-t-elle, craignant que son petit soldat l'ait abandonné.

- A terre. Il n'est pas prêt de revenir. Je le remplace et c'est pas la peine d'utiliser tes charmes sur moi, je n'aime pas les femmes encore moins lorsqu'elles ont une queue. Lui lança Angelica en rougissant légèrement.

- Rassure toi, les femmes ne sont pas non plus à mon goût. Rétorqua Syréna en louchant sur l'assiette. Leur viande est écoeurante.

Angelica grimaça et déposa l'assiette, préférant continuer à ignorer d'où provenait la chair qui garnissait largement le plat de la sirène. Cette dernière se jeta sur son assiette, déchirant les morceaux de viande avec entrain, un plaisir dérangeant inondant son visage. Angelica retint un haut de cœur dont Syréna ne tint pas compte, prenant plaisir à laper la sauce de sang qui maculait le plat.

- Quand Philip revient il ? Et pourquoi est il parti ? Demanda Syréna d'un ton capricieux.

- Il est parti chercher de quoi enfermer ta maîtresse. Ricana Angelica qui avait besoin de passer ses nerfs après son entrevue avec le loa.

Syréna digéra l'information puis hésita avant de se décider, après tout elle ne risquait à demander

- Et Jack ?

Pour le coup, Angelica faillit s'étouffer

- Jack ? Sparrow ? Tu le connais ?

- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Rétorqua la sirène avec une mine gourmande. Mais ma sœur oui. Et toi ?

Les mots franchirent les lèvres d'Angelica avant qu'elle ait réfléchi

- C'est mon mari, sale poisson.

Syréna la toisa avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin qui vrilla la tête d'Angelica

- Arrête de rire !

La sirène ne se tut pas, bien au contraire et Angelica claqua nerveusement la porte de la cabine derrière elle, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir blesser la sirène mais inquiète à l'idée de ce que le loa pourrait lui faire si elle cédait à cette impulsion.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge,**_

_**Pont**_

Tremblante de colère, Angelica jeta un œil noir sur l'équipage. Fallait il qu'elle ait été idiote pour que même un demi poisson se moque d'elle en apprenant son mariage.

- Maudit Sparrow. Je te hais. Ragea-t-elle entre ses dents sans pour autant se sentir mieux.

Un matelot la fixa en ricanant et Angelica s'approcha de lui. Elle le souffleta avec colère ( geste qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisé avec l'un de ses hommes) et redressa la tête

- Retourne à ton poste matelot. Teach et Davies ne sont pas là. Tu es sous mes ordres.

Le marin haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi tout le mal qu'il pensait d'elle et Angelica se dirigea à grands pas vers le bastingage, désireuse de se rendre sur le Black Pearl. Après tout ce dernier serait bientôt sien, au nez et à la barbe de Sparrow. Cette pensée l'apaisa un peu et elle saisit un grappin.

- Que faites vous Miss Teach ? Lui demanda un matelot.

Angelica frissonna. Personne ne lui donnait jamais le nom de son père. Personne. Et à ce tarif là elle préférait encore porter celui de Sparrow.

- C'est Capitaine Sparrow. Pas le guignol mais Angelica Sparrow. Pousse toi je vais sur mon navire.

- Non Miss. Le Capitaine Blackbeard a été formel. Vous ne devez pas quitter la Revenge et moi je suis là pour obéir aux ordres.

La mine d'Angelica s'allongea.

- J'ai dit : je vais sur le Pearl

- Non Miss. Le capitaine a dit que vous restiez ici et vous le ferez de gré ou de force. Lui annonça-t-il calmement, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Lueur qu'Angelica ne connaissait que trop bien. La main sur le pommeau de son épée, elle sortit cette dernière de son fourreau

- Écarte toi ou tu es un homme mort.

Le marin, loin de se démonter, se passa la langue sur les lèvres

- Je préfère la mort à ce que le Capitaine me fera si je vous laisse partir.

Angelica resserra la main sur son épée et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Elle réalisa avec un choc qu'elle était encerclée par les hommes d'équipage, certains armés de pistolets, d'autres de sabres, tous surveillant ses moindres mouvements.

Le matelot suivit la direction de son regard et sourit avec cruauté

- Le capitaine a dit « par n'importe quel moyen ».

Angelica retint des larmes de rage en abaissant son épée, comprenant qu'une tentative de passage en force ne servirait qu'à s'attirer une humiliation publique. Teach l'avait nommée capitaine… Mais elle était prisonnière de son équipage. Toutefois, elle pouvait encore garder la face

- Dans ce cas, j'attendrais que Teach revienne. Annonça-t-elle.

- Sage décision Miss Teach. Pardon Madame Sparrow. Répondit l'homme

Angelica se retint de justesse pour ne pas répondre à la provocation et tourna les talons en direction de la cale, furieuse après Teach et après elle-même pour s'être mise dans une telle situation.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Geôle**_

Barbossa se redressa brusquement en entendant claquer des pas indéniablement féminins dans l'escaliers et réajusta maladroitement son grand chapeau sous les regards amusés de Pintel et Ragetti. Le vieux pirate les ignora et darda son regard vers le bout de la pièce. Tout était une histoire de moment. Et d'entrée en matière.

- On dirait que vous êtes contrariée Madame Sparrow. Lança-t-il brusquement.

A quelques mètres de lui, Angelica s'immobilisa et un sourire cruel illumina ses traits tandis qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers les prisonniers. Finalement, elle avait trouvé mieux que le rhum pour calmer ses nerfs

- Pourquoi le serais je ? Teach m'a laissé le commandement. Pavoisa-t-elle.

- Oh c'est-ce que le cap… Commença Ragetti, une partie de sa phrase se perdant dans le cri de douleur que le causa le pied de Barbossa en s'écrasant sur le sien. …Avait prévu

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. Répondit gracieusement Barbossa en ignorant Ragetti.

Angelica lui lança un regard méprisant

- Vous perdez votre temps Capitaine Barbossa…

- Vous croyez … Pourtant la proposition que je vous avais faite il y a quelques semaines tient toujours Angelica. Susurra Barbossa

- Coucher avec vous ? Sûrement pas ! Rétorqua la jeune femme avec mépris.

- Vous seriez surprise Madame Sparrow. Mais je ne parlais pas de celle-ci. Mais de notre … alliance ?

- Nous n'avons jamais eu d'alliance

- Mais il vous appartient de changer cela Madame Sparrow. Au cas où vous voudriez faire d'une pierre deux coups…

Angelica le fixa

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sparrow et Teach. En même temps ou presque. Répondit Barbossa.

- Vous vous vantez capitaine Barbossa. Vous n'êtes à la hauteur d'aucun de ces deux rats. Raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

- Tout comme vous Madame Sparrow. Pendant que Sparrow et Blackbeard sont en route pour la Fontaine de Jouvence… Rappela Barbossa, sachant d'instinct où frapper.

Angelica blêmit puis rougit

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je suis capitaine !

- Dans l'ombre de Teach… Éternelle seconde… Mais je vous disais qu'il existe un moyen de le contrer tout en obtenant ce que vous désirez et en vous vengeant de Sparrow ?

- Je répondrais que vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou. Rétorqua Angelica en tournant les talons, les élucubrations de Barbossa étant plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

Barbossa tiqua en la voyant partir, hésita puis…

- EVENTAIL ! Se risqua-t-il à crier

Angelica ne cilla même pas et Barbossa lança un chapelet d'insultes mental à l'encontre de Jack tandis que ses hommes le toisaient d'un air éloquent, partageant de toute évidence l'opinion d'Angelica.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Mer des défunts**_

Seul à la barre, Will posa un regard vide sur les âmes qu'il menait. Un instant, lorsqu'il avait embarqué son macabre chargement, il avait espéré que son père et le reste de son équipage seraient parmi les défunts. Mais ils n'en faisaient pas partie. Sans doute avaient ils rejoint directement l'autre côté, après tout, ils avaient fait si souvent le voyage durant les derniers mois qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin du Hollandais Volant pour les guider vers l'au-delà.

Les dents serrées, Will manoeuvra la barre. Cette fois il n'était pas descendu parmi les âmes pour les rassurer ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Pas après la disparition de Bill.

- Calypso… Murmura-t-il, cherchant à faire apparaître la nymphe pour tenter une nouvelle fois de la persuader de le laisser agir.

Il avait déjà perdu son père, il ne voulait pas perdre Elizabeth… Mais en dépit de tout ses efforts, il était encore coincé ici, condamné à faire éternellement le même voyage. Sauf qu'à présent il était seul.

Le seul point positif c'était qu'à la frontière des mondes, les âmes paraissaient plus paisibles à présent. Ceux dont il avait la charge avaient presque pu passer sans encombre. L'intervention de Calypso avait au moins eu ce mérite… Maudissant intérieurement la nymphe, Will manoeuvrait lorsqu'un cri de ravissement échappa à l'une des âmes qu'il guidait. Surpris par cette réaction inhabituelle, Will déserta un instant la barre pour se pencher au bastingage et arrondit les yeux de surprise en voyant une femme blonde et de toute évidence nue aux côtés du navire

- Que fais tu là ? Lui lança-t-il. Monte, mon rôle est de te guider.

Un rire lui répondit et la femme bougea légèrement, dévoilant sa longue queue poissonneuse aux écailles brillantes. Will ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle soit une sirène, après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était pas à une étrangeté près.

- Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Calypso. Lui lança la sirène

- Je me moque de Calypso. Ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma femme. Répliqua Will.

- Oh… Tu es marié… Dommage …

- Que veux tu ? Demanda Will

La sirène nagea autour du navire et sourit d'un air séducteur.

- Rien… J'ai entendu ta colère.. Ton angoisse aussi. Et je voulais voir le visage du nouveau guide.

- Et bien tu l'as vu non ? Rétorqua Will avec amertume

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ? Lui demanda la sirène d'un ton chagrin. Nous avons pourtant beaucoup en commun. Moi aussi je veux retrouver quelqu'un … Ma sœur. J'en ai parlé à Calypso mais comme pour ta femme elle s'en est moquée.

Will baissa un regard triste sur elle

- J'ignorais que vous étiez plusieurs…

- Nous sommes des centaines ! Lui affirma fièrement la sirène. Calypso devrait nous venir en aide mais elle ne bouge pas… Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à compter sur mon gentil Jack…

Will qui s'apprêtait à se détourner, agacé par le babillage la sirène s'immobilisa brusquement. Non… Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas … Pas encore LUI !

- Jack ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante

- Jack Sparrow… Mon gentil Jack… Soupira la sirène. Tu le connais ?

Will serra le bastingage de toutes ses forces, s'y cramponnant pour lutter contre le vertige qui le saisissait. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…

- Qui t'envoie ? Demanda-t-il à la sirène. Est-ce que c'est Jack ?

La sirène ondoya gracieusement et prit son temps pour répondre

- Non… Pourquoi l'aurait il fait ?

- Ma femme… Ma femme est avec lui… Souffla Will

Le rire cristallin de sirène éclata de nouveau, vrillant les oreilles de Will

- Jack a toutes femmes qu'il veut… Répondit elle

Will blêmit

- Pas celle la… Tu la connais peut être ! Elizabeth Swann ! S'exclama-t-il cherchant désespérément à ranimer l'espoir en lui.

- Elizabeth ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue… Mais le gentil Jack m'a parlé d'elle… Il y a longtemps . Déclara la sirène avec une moue contrariée;

- Elle est à bord du navire de Blackbeard ! S'exclama Will. Toi tu pourrais la sortir de là !

Une expression de rage sur le visage, la sirène recula brutalement

- Jamais ne s'approcher du navire maudit… Son sort détient ma sœur

- Et Elizabeth ! S'exclama Will. Aide moi à partir d'ici, tu dois bien connaître un passage, quelque chose qui…

Un éclair lumineux explosa dans le ciel et la sirène blêmit

- Je dois partir. Annonça-t-elle en disparaissant

- Attend ! S'exclama Will. Je t'en prie ne pars pas, aide moi…

- Naia n'a pas à te parler. Elle transgresse les lois du destin en agissant. Déclara la voix de Calypso.

Will se retourna vers elle

- Calypso…

- Tu vois j'ai répondu à tes prières William Turner.

Will secoua la tête

- Laissez moi aller la rejoindre.

- Et devenir un monstre comme l'était Davy Jones ? Ce n'est pas ton destin…

- Mon destin est avec Elizabeth ! Je dois la sauver

- Il ne t'appartient pas de la sauver. Son destin n'est pas entre tes mains William mais dans celles du plaisant Jack

Will grimaça, il commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces créatures qui encensaient le pirate

- Il l'a livrée à Teach !

- Je sais… Répondit Calypso d'une voix traînante. Mais pour obtenir ce que l'on désire le plus au monde… Il faut avant en payer le prix

Will sentit des larmes d'impuissances monter à ces cils

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas la perdre…

- Elle ne t'a jamais appartenu. Répondit froidement Calypso.

- C'est ma femme. Souffla Will

- Oui je sais.. C'est dommage… Mais ta place n'est pas dans son monde…

Will serra les poings

- Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voudrez Calypso. Jamais je n'abandonnerais Elizabeth et je sais qu'elle non plus. J'ai confiance en elle.

Calypso le toisa comme s'il était un enfant capricieux

- Continue à guider les âmes William. Le reste ne te concerne pas. Si tu intervenais ….

- Je la sauverais ! S'exclama Will avec fougue

- Tu te trompes… Souffla Calypso avant de disparaître, le laissant seul et furieux.

_**L'Île des Épaves**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Le visage toujours un peu pâle, Teague se reposait dans le grand fauteuil qui ornait un coin de la salle, le feu réchauffant son corps malmené.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ? Lui demanda le loa qui ne valait guère mieux

Teague leva lentement la main et garda le silence quelques minutes avant de reprendre

- Je l'ai vue tu sais… Asliminada.

- Je sais. Répondit le loa avec tristesse

- Tu crois qu'elle m'a pardonné ?

Le loa se crispa

- Oui… Je crois.

- Tu sais je n'avais pas le choix… Je ne l'ai pas eu. C'était elle ou Libertalia… Tant de vies contre une seule… Je ne pouvais pas sauver les deux.

Le loa prit une profonde inspiration

- Ma sœur savait que son heure était venue.

- Elle a dit .. Elle a dit que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Soupira Teague. Tu sais loa, je regrette de l'avoir écoutée.

- Elle ne vous aurait pas pardonné si vous aviez renoncé. Répondit le loa. Que deviendraient tout ceux là sans vous ? Demanda-t-il en désignant la population réfugiée dans la Salle.

Teague posa un regard las sur les pirates assemblés puis posa les yeux sur le Code qu'il protégeait depuis des années

- Et toi loa, m'as-tu pardonné mon choix ? C'était ta sœur après tout

Le sorcier déglutit

- Oui Teague. Je vous ai pardonné parce que votre cause était juste.

Teague sourit légèrement

- Alors crois en Jack loa. Sa cause aussi est juste. Je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas cette fois…

- J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que vous. Répondit le sorcier d'une voix sinistre

- Jack ne commettra pas mes erreurs… Soupira Teague. Si il le faisait… Ce serait la fin pour lui…

- Et pour nous tous par la même occasion. Ragea le loa sans pouvoir se retenir

- Laisse lui le temps… Murmura Teague d'un ton somnolent

Le sorcier ne répondit pas, songeant que pour l'instant la seule chose que Jack faisait c'était d'œuvrer pour lui-même… Peut être que Teague en avait conscience au fond. Mais qu'il n'avait pas le courage de sacrifier le fils comme il avait sacrifié la mère. Le Gardien avait beau pavoiser et avoir de nombreuses autres maîtresses le loa avait toujours sur qu'Asliminada était particulière pour lui. La seule parmi toutes ses maîtresses à résister à la lassitude des ans. La seule qu'il avait emmenée à son bord. La seule à avoir porté son enfant. Et maintenant cet enfant s'apprêtait à détruire tout ce que son père avait bâti. Tout ce pourquoi sa mère était morte.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Cabine**_

Angelica reposa la bouteille de rhum à moitié vide sur le sol de la cabine et se laissa retomber en arrière. L'alcool ne lui avait pas apporté le soulagement qu'elle espérait. En fait plus elle buvait, plus sa situation lui apparaissait dans sa cruelle et humiliante réalité. Elle avait pactisé avec le diable, offert son corps et son cœur au démon et se trouvait à présent prisonnière de sa propre ambition. Belle réussite vraiment ! Et le pire c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était elle-même mise… Sans oublier l'humiliation encore vive d'avoir soupiré sous les caresses d'une autre femme…

A cette pensée, Angelica ramassa la bouteille et la projeta rageusement contre le mur. Elle en avait assez d'être utilisée. Elle valait beaucoup mieux que ça… Et il était plus que temps que Teach et Sparrow et tout les autres le comprennent. La seule question était comment ?

Retournant cette délicate question dans son esprit, Angelica se rappela soudain Barbossa. Le pirate lui avait fait une offre…. En fait il lui en avait même fait plusieurs… Et elle était certaine d'une chose : Barbossa haïssait Sparrow au moins autant qu'elle-même, si ce n'était plus. Peut être qu'en définitive cela pourrait valoir le coup d'écouter ses élucubrations… Sur cette pensée, Angelica sombra enfin dans l'inconscience bienheureuse de l'alcool…

_**Chaloupe**_

_**Mer ignorée**_

Jack regardait droit devant lui, les dents serrées, répondant de temps à autres au bavardage de Davies qui semblait curieux de l'entendre raconter les détails de son aventure avec Angelica sous le regard amusé de Teach.

- Angie m'adore. Pavoisa-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Davies et Teach éclatèrent d'un rire sonore tandis qu'il poursuivait sur un ton de bouffonnerie.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous étonne, les femmes m'adorent en général.

A ses côtés, il sentit le corps d'Elizabeth se raidir imperceptiblement. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils avaient embarqués et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore dit un mot malgré toutes ses provocations. Au lieu de réagir avec la fougue qui la caractérisait, elle se contentait de promener un regard vide sur les hommes qui l'entouraient, son corps déjà frêle par nature tremblant de temps à autres alors qu'elle semblait lutter pour rester éveillée. Jack ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant son odeur lui flatter les narines à la faveur d'une brise légère

Blackbeard s'en aperçut et le toisa

- Un problème Sparrow ?

- Peut être qu'il est fatigué avec tout ce qu'il nous raconte… Ironisa Davies

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et Jack ironisa

- Vous n'avez pas idée…

A cet instant, Elizabeth fut brutalement secouée par une toux rauque et Teach la regarda avec dégoût

- Sparrow puisque tu as l'air si chaud , offre lui donc ta veste, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle crève en cours de route.

- Quoi ! Glapit Jack. Mais j'ai froid !

- Sparrow… Gronda Teach sous l'œil amusé de Davies.

- T'es dur avec moi Eddie… Geignit Jack en se débarrassant de son manteau pour le passer sur les épaules d'Elizabeth

La jeune femme sursauta comme si une guêpe l'avait piquée

- Ne me touchez pas !

- Croyez moi je n'en ai aucune envie. Rétorqua Jack. Je préfère les femmes qui me ressemblent, comme Angie

- Et en quoi Angelica te ressemble Sparrow ? Demanda Teach.

Jack laissa sa main glisser lentement le long de l'épaule d'Elizabeth avant de répondre

- Parce qu'elle n'hésite pas à faire ce qui est nécessaire. Même si ça lui coûte.

Un éclat de rire salua sa déclaration et Teach lui tapa sur l'épaule dans une feinte amitié.

- Capitaine… Il y a une sorte de bayou, droit devant . L'avertit Davies

Un sourire féroce éclaira le visage de Blackbeard et il s'empressa de boire une partie de la fiole remise par le loa.

- Le Marais des Éternels Regrets. Déclara-t-il. Notre destination…

Philip poussa un gémissement à cette annonce et Teach sourit de plus belle…. Ce serait amusant de voir quels genres de démons ses compagnons affronteraient…

- Sinistre… Déglutit Jack

Cette fois personne ne lui répondit tandis que les ombres se refermaient sur eux…


	26. Hallucinations

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_** Muchu : On t'avait pas dit que j'aimais les fins de chapitres frustrantes ?**_

_** Kira : Comme dit en MP, pas de mâles ici mais j'ai mes idées sur la manière dont les sirènes grossissent leurs rangs. Quand à Angelica ( lol tu as mis Angelina au passage mdrrr) et bien le petit Phil est tout de même mignon .. Et jeune LUI* pas taper ***_

_**En tout cas merci à vous deux et voici la suite, on approche de la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira … Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? ( ne soyez pas timides lol, je ne mords pas encore !)**_

_**Note : les passages en italique sont des flash-back **_

**Chapitre 25**

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

Seul à afficher une attitude détendue parmi le groupe qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans le bayou sinistre, Blackbeard posa un regard ironique sur ses compagnons. Si ce que le loa lui avait dit sur cet endroit était exact ( et il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter) les prochaines heures risquaient d'être hautement divertissantes. En effet, s'il était protégé des démons de son âme grâce à la potion concoctée par le loa; il n'en était pas de même pour ses compagnons. Et il avait hâte de voir comment cette bande de crétins réagirait face à leurs propres tourments.

Un instant il caressa l'idée d'offrir un peu de potion à Davies mais y renonça bien vite. Il avait confiance en son second, mais après tout ce dernier n'était qu'un homme et connaître les faiblesses les plus secrètes d'une personne était toujours un atout non négligeable, même si une fois le pouvoir de Calypso à sa botte, il serait si puissant que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route… Mais il n'était pas homme à renoncer au plaisir, d'autant plus si celui-ci s'accompagnait de souffrance pour un autre…. Un sourire aux lèvres, Teach se cala donc dans le fond de la chaloupe et attendit.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

Après avoir tenté sans succès de dormir, l'effet soporifique du rhum ayant ses limites, Angelica se décida à descendre voir les prisonniers. Elle avait beau mépriser Barbossa, ce dernier lui avait laissé entrevoir une solution et plus elle pensait à sa situation plus elle était convaincue que tout lui était préférable. Et puis pour le moins, elle ne perdait rien à l'écouter.

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

Une rame en main, Jack retint sa protestation. Il en avait assez de se comporter comme le larbin de Teach. Il était le capitaine Sparrow que diable ! Pourtant, le pirate contint sa langue et observa le paysage qui les entourait

L'odeur qui s'échappait du marais était pestilentielle, ses vapeurs ne ressemblant à aucune chose connue ou déjà éprouvée. Jack lança un regard de biais à Elizabeth mais cette dernière ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Le regard vague et les mâchoires serrées, elle se contentait de fixer un point invisible à l'horizon. Son regard ne cillait pas, contrairement à celui de Philip qui se signa rapidement

- Que se passe t'il petit missionnaire ? Tu as peur ? Lui demanda Teach d'une voix moqueuse.

Philip ne répondit pas, écœuré par la végétation qu'il entrevoyait à la faveur de la lumière diffuse des arbres. Comme si le tapis végétal qui formait le bayou étouffait toute vie, comme l'illustraient les champignons noirâtres qui bordaient le cours d'eau sur lequel ils progressaient et qui pourrissaient sur place.

Teach suivit la direction de son regard et ricana une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu as faim je te les déconseille… Quoique cela vaut bien la charogne que tu crois aimer

Philip serra les dents sous l'insulte. Comment pouvait on comparer une créature aussi parfaite et magnifique que Syréna à ce simulacre de végétation pourrissante ? Il se tournait avec colère vers Teach lorsqu'un souffle l'arrêta

- Ne fais rien de stupide… Murmura une voix venue de nulle part

Surpris, Philip cligna des yeux, cherchant celui qui venait de lui parler sans succès….

- Vous ne connaissez pas Syréna. Se borna-t-il à répondre.

Blackbeard hésita, partagé entre la colère et l'amusement et finit par opter pour le second, son rire résonnant encore plus lugubrement dans le paysage en putréfaction qui les cernait

- On dirait que tout est mort ici… Murmura Davies d'un ton hésitant.

Le second ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il était terrifié par l'endroit sinistre où ils naviguaient. Phil avait raison, ici tout était mort ou en cours de décomposition…

Teach suivit son regard et sourit légèrement

- Tu as peur Davies ?

Le second, blême, se força à répondre négativement. Il n'avait pas envie que son capitaine le prenne pour un lâche comme les deux autres. Blackbeard ne s'y trompa pas et éclata de rire à nouveau tout en lui tapant vigoureusement dans le dos

- Tu as raison mon ami… On dit que chaque homme qui pénètre dans cet endroit se voit confronté à ses démons les plus intimes… A moins qu'il ne les ait déjà affrontés bien sûr… Mais pour cela il faudrait avoir vu un autre monde… Et ça n'est pas votre cas… Ricana Teach.

Davies déglutit légèrement tandis que Philip frissonnait brusquement

- Démon … intérieur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton angoissé

- C'est ça … Mais un homme de Dieu comme toi n'a rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua Teach

Philip ne répondit pas et le regard de Blackbeard se posa sur Jack qui plissait les yeux

- On dirait que ça n'est pas ton cas Sparrow.

Le pirate grimaça un sourire

- Oh tu sais les filles tout ça… Répondit il d'un ton léger

Blackbeard lui renvoya un regard aigu

- J'ai hâte de te voir face à tes démons Sparrow…

- Trop d'honneur. Répondit Jack d'une voix blanche, en ruminant les paroles de Teach

- Déjà affronté ses démons…Comme lorsque… Intervint brusquement Elizabeth d'une voix absente.

Jack sentit une main glacée se refermer sur sa nuque et la fixa

- Sans aucun doute vous verrez vous vous-même quand votre tour sera venu Miss Swann. Ironisa-t-il

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui d'un air absent et l'espace d'une seconde Jack crut voir la colère et autre chose d'indéfinissable enflammer son regard puis l'impression disparut et elle reprit sa position initiale, fixant le paysage sans le voir.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

_**Geôle**_

Affalé dans son cachot, Barbossa se redressa brutalement en entendant le pas léger de la jeune femme dans l'escalier et s'autorisa un bref sourire. Il avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait… Le tout était maintenant de se montrer convaincant. Mais comme le disait Jack (pour une fois qu'il disait une chose intelligente au passage) il avait toujours été un maître dans l'art délicat de la mutinerie et de la trahison.

Les fers aux poings, Barbossa resta donc immobile tandis qu'Angelica s'approchait, non sans avoir jeté un regard suspicieux alentour pour s'assurer qu'aucun marin n'était à portée de voix.

- Madame Sparrow. La salua Barbossa.

- Oh arrêtez avec vos formules de politesse Barbossa, on dirait Miss Blondinette. Le coupa Angelica. Parlez moi plutôt de votre moyen.

- Moyen ? Rétorqua Barbossa.

En mutinerie il fallait prendre son temps. C'était le genre de combat qui se gagnait par la ruse et la durée.

Angelica le fixa d'un air sombre

- En fait vous n'avez rien à proposer. Vous dites cela juste pour vous rendre intéressant et vous me faites perdre mon temps.

- J'ai tout le mien Madame Sparrow. Répondit Barbossa en agitant ses fers.

Angelica se crispa de plus belle et se détourna vers les escaliers, pestant contre sa propre stupidité

- Une alliance Madame Sparrow. Lui lança Barbossa.

Angelica s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui

- Quel genre ?

- Du genre à nous débarrasser de Teach et de Sparrow. Répondit Barbossa. Nous avons beaucoup en commun vous et moi…

Angelica soupira

- Et pourquoi ferais je ça ? Pourquoi m'allier avec vous alors que vous êtes du côté des perdants ? Dans six jours à peine, Teach me remettra ma part de la Fontaine de Jouvence et le Black Pearl. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez m'offrir de plus.

Barbossa ricana doucement

- Parce que vous croyez vraiment que Teach va honorer sa part du marché. Sans vouloir vous contrarier vous êtes naïve, pas étonnant que même cet imbécile de Sparrow ait réussi à vous rouler…

Angelica rougit de colère et s'approcha à nouveau de la geôle

- Je pourrais vous tuer Barbossa ! Vous et ce ramassis d'abrutis qui vous accompagne.

- Oh pour ce qui me concerne vous pouvez prendre Gibbs. Déclara Barbossa tandis que le second lui lançait un regard offusqué. Mais nous tuer ne vous aidera pas à avoir ce que vous voulez. Ni à sortir d'ici

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans une geôle Barbossa.

- Vraiment Madame Sparrow ? Se moqua le pirate.

A bout de nerfs, Angelica tourna vivement les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier sous le regard consterné de Gibbs

- C'est mal parti. Soupira le vieil homme

Barbossa l'entendit et lui sourit férocement

- Au contraire. Le poisson est ferré. Elle reviendra.

- Et si elle revient pas ? Demanda Ragetti d'une voix tremblante

- Nous la rejoindrons en enfer. Répondit Barbossa sans émotion

Cette dernière déclaration laissa les pirates sans voix, chacun songeant au sort qui les attendait si Blackbeard atteignait son but.

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, plus la pestilence augmentait. Partout ce n'était que plantes pourries, animaux morts et grouillants d'asticots, squelettes aux formes étranges.

- A croire qu'il n'y a que la Fontaine de Jouvence qui soit en vie ici. Murmura Jack, impressionné malgré lui par l'endroit.

-Ou que tout est fait pour décourager les faibles d'esprit dans ton genre. Rétorqua Blackbeard dont les nerfs étaient mis à vif par les bavardages du pirate.

- Je ne suis pas faible. Protesta Jack en roulant des yeux effrayés autour de lui.

Blackbeard et Davies échangeaient un regard moqueur lorsque Philip se mit brusquement à hurler.

- Phil ! S'inquiéta Davies en voyant la pâleur du jeune homme. Phil ça va mon gars ?

Philip ne répondit pas. Le monde qui les entourait venait de disparaître. Il était à nouveau en Angleterre…

_La carriole était étroite. Dans un coin sa mère posait un regard délavé sur lui tandis que son père comptait et recomptait les quelques pièces de cuivre qu'il tenait. _

_- Philip … Appela sa mère. _

_Le jeune homme se détourna avec horreur. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir la femme qui l'avait élevé sombrer jour après jour un peu plus. _

_- Occupe toi de ta mère. Lui lança négligemment son père. _

_Philip voulut protester mais s'en révéla incapable. Lentement il se leva pour s'approcher de la forme décharnée qui gisait dans un coin. Sa mère leva une main aux os saillants vers lui_

_- Donne … le vin. Demanda-t-elle. _

_Philip serra les dents_

_- Il n'y en a plus maman. _

_La main de sa mère s'écrasa sur sa joue. Elle était si faible que sa gifle ressemblait plus à une caresse. Pourtant s'était bien un coup qu'elle avait voulu donner_

_- Le vin! Répéta sa mère d'une voix usée par l'alcool. _

_Le père de Philip laissa échapper une pièce et la rattrapa d'une main tremblante avant de se mettre à tousser. Une toux rauque qui empirait depuis maintenant un mois. _

_- Va voir si les autres ont … à boire. Demanda son père entre deux quintes de toux. _

_Philip serra les poings. Comment sa mère pouvait penser à boire alors que son père était malade et qu'eux tous souffraient de la faim. _

_- Donne leur de l'argent. Soupira son père en lui glissant les pièces dans la main. _

_- Mais c'est pour te soigner papa ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! S'exclama Philip_

_- Boire….. Râla sa mère. _

_Son père lui lança un regard éperdu _

_- Donne lui ce qu'elle veut Phil. Va chercher à boire. _

_Philip sortit de la carriole et s'approcha de celle que partageaient leurs compagnons de route du moment, eux aussi comédiens qui avaient vu chez les Sand l'opportunité de monter un spectacle plus complet et donc plus lucratif. Son estomac se tordit en respirant les effluves de ragoût qui s'en échappaient et il se força à frapper à la porte. _

_La jolie Mina lui ouvrit. La cadette de la famille mais aussi la plus belle. Elle n'était certes pas bonne comédienne mais pourtant c'était elle qui rapportait le plus d'argent à la troupe, les hommes comme les femmes succombant à ses fossettes. _

_- Phil ? _

_Embarrassé, Philip baissa les yeux. Il était douloureusement conscient du spectacle qu'il offrait avec ses vêtements sales et troués qui flottaient autour de son corps malingre. Bientôt il n'aurait peut être plus la force de jouer les duels de Roméo dans leur spectacle. Alors il serait mis au placard et le frère de Mina prendrait sa place. _

_- Je voudrais… Si vous aviez du vin. J'ai de quoi payer… Commença-t-il, des larmes de honte brûlant ses cils. _

_Mina hésita et même sans la regarder Philip sentit sa pitié. _

_- Et comment qu'ils ont de l'argent ! Rugit théâtralement le père de Mina. Tu crois qu'on a pas vu ton père puiser dans la caisse ? _

_Rouge de honte, Philip ne répliqua pas tandis que le père prenait sa main, le forçant à lâcher les pièces. _

_- Cet argent nous appartient . Va le dire à ton père. _

_Philip frissonna _

_- Non je vous en prie c'est tout ce qui nous reste ! _

_- Tu te fous de moi ? Après tout ce que vous nous avez volé tu oses jouer les misérables ? _

_- C'est vrai… Souffla Philip. _

_Et ça l'était. Tout l'argent était parti en vin ou autre alcool pour la chose qui gisait dans leur carriole et qui méritait à peine le nom de mère. _

_Le comédien s'adoucit légèrement _

_- Ce n'est pas contre toi Philip. Tu es un bon garçon. Et un bon comédien. Si encore tu voulais de la nourriture… Mais là non_

_Philip se décomposa, au bord de l'évanouissement alors que les effluves du plat chatouillaient ses narines. _

_- Papa… Supplia Mina_

_- D'accord… Abdiqua le père au bout d'un moment. _

_Philip, mortifié, vit la porte se refermer puis se rouvrir. _

_- Tiens. Lui déclara le père en lui tendant une assiette fumante et bien remplie. _

_C'était trop tentant… Oubliant toute fierté, Philip plongea la tête dans le plat, dévorant la nourriture brûlante avant de s'interrompre. Ses parents. Eux aussi devaient avoir faim. _

_- Merci. Balbutia-t-il avant de réaliser que la porte s'était déjà refermée. _

_La précieuse nourriture dans ses mains, Philip saliva puis se décida à rentrer chez lui. Son père était malade. Il avait besoin de manger. Peut être aussi que cela ferait du bien à sa mère et qu'elle oublierait le vin. _

_- Voilà. Annonça-t-il en présentant l'assiette. _

_- C'est pas du vin ! Geignit sa mère en renversant l'assiette. _

_Philip retint ses larmes tandis que son estomac protestait_

_- Papa…. _

_- Tu n'écouteras donc jamais mon garçon ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de gaspiller nos derniers sous… Pour ça … Répondit son père entre deux quintes de toux. _

_Les mains tremblantes, Philip tenta de ramasser ce qui était tombé_

_- Papa tu es malade tu dois manger…_

_- Peu importe. Ta mère a besoin de vin… _

_- Mais… Protesta Philip, les larmes aux yeux devant ses mains salies de nourriture et des relents d'alcool de sa mère. _

_- Il a pris pour lui.. Caqueta cette dernière. _

_Le père de Philip ne répondit pas mais le jeune homme sentit peser sur lui son regard de reproche. Un regard qui disait qu'il avait préféré se nourrir égoïstement plutôt que d'abreuver sa mère. _

_Écœuré, Philip se tut et commença à observer l'odieuse chose qui geignait dans un coin et auprès de laquelle son père s'empressait… Cette chose qui…_

Le monde changea à nouveau et Philip, hébété, fixa Davies qui lui serrait le bras à le briser.

- Phil ?

- Que … qu'est-ce que je fais là ?Balbutia le jeune homme

Blackbeard prit une fois de plus Davies de vitesse

- Alors le petit missionnaire regrette sa maman ? Touchant… Se moqua-t-il

Philip se troubla légèrement. Qu'avait il dit ? Ou pire qu'avait il avoué ? Son regard vague se posa sur les autres occupants de la chaloupe. Davies le regardait avec inquiétude, Sparrow semblait contrarié, la fille absente. Teach était moqueur. Sans doute n'avait il rien dit d'essentiel. Le cœur encore affolé, Philip passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux

- Ça va… Marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard plus angoissé que jamais au paysage qui les entourait.

Au fond de lui il avait l'amère conviction que ses démons n'en avaient pas fini avec lui…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Angelica s'avança avec réticences vers la cale où vivait habituellement le loa puis renonça. Elle n'allait pas commencer à agir comme Teach et à remettre son destin entre les mains d'un sorcier démoniaque. Du reste, il y avait fort à parier que le loa était trop corrompu pour lui dire la vérité, même pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, pour mieux réfléchir aux paroles de Barbossa. Lentement elle se repassa les souvenirs depuis qu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Teach. Jack l'avait doublée depuis le début, Barbossa avait raison… Et elle ne croyait pas tout à fait aux déclarations de Sparrow. En fait il était trop amoureux pour que ce soit vrai, réalisa-t-elle avec peine (non pas que le fait l'attristait mais son orgueil se rebellait contre cette idée) . Ou peut être était il sincère ? Mais peu importait : qu'il l'aime ou pas, Jack n'hésiterait pas à la sacrifier. Quand à Teach…

**Angelica recula. Elle n'irait voir aucun loa. Elle allait prendre son destin en main. Quand bien même cela devait la mener à sa perte. **

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

La « transe » de Philip avait calmé les esprits ou du moins calmé Jack dont les plaisanteries se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Philip était à présent aussi prostré qu'Elizabeth quand à Davies, il jetait des regards nerveux ça et là. Seuls Teach et Jack étaient parfaitement calmes.

Jusqu'à ce que Jack ne commence à hurler à son tour.

Teach ricana en l'entendant. Il avait toujours su que Jack était faible. Le pirate se cala dans la chaloupe pour l'observer tandis que Davies laissait échapper un bref soupir de soulagement : il avait craint d'être le suivant.

- Alors Sparrow… Marmonna Teach. Voyons tes démons.

Le regard fixe, Jack ne parut pas l'entendre.

- Je ne veux pas mourir… Geignit il d'un ton pleurnichard.

Elizabeth sursauta brutalement et le regarda d'un air confus tandis que le pirate poursuivait

- Teague… Tu l'as tuée, Teague… Je vais faire une grande fête et tu seras pas invité. Oh… Une chèvre viens là ma belle. Si il y avait du rhum je saurais que je rêve. Faut jamais avoir pitié mon gars, c'est le genre d'erreur qui nous conduit à ça. Je suis le Capitaine Sparrow Savvy ? Les mutins pourriront dans les enfers ! Personne n'est venu parce que je lui manquais…

Teach ricana

- Complètement fou..

Philip lui-même lança un regard emplit de compassion vers Jack tandis qu'Elizabeth, sourde au monde fixait l'horizon.

- Je veux savoir ce que ça fait… Souffla Jack en agrippant brusquement la main de la jeune femme, la serrant à la broyer.

Elizabeth cilla et se tourna vers lui

- Angie… Angie mon ange… Toi et moi deux gouttes d'eau… Poursuivit Jack

- Imbécile. Se moqua Teach en croisant le regard de Davies.

- Cot, cot cot que doc… Poursuivit Jack en relâchant Elizabeth pour imiter la poule.

Cette fois Davies ne put retenir un éclat de rire

- Et ça se dit pirate. Se moqua Teach.

- Certes il a tendance à donner du gîte sur la droite mais je vous assure qu'il saura vous plaire. Continua Jack.

Blackbeard soupira avec agacement. C'était moins drôle qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Les démons de Jack n'avaient pas de formes précises, hormis à le représenter lui-même. Il tendit sa gourde à Davies.

- Fait lui boire quelques gouttes. Ordonna-t-il

- Du rhum… J'aime le rhum. Commenta Jack

Davies lui donna quelques gouttes puis rendit docilement la gourde à son capitaine tandis que Jack continuait à soliloquer, se parlant à lui-même. Finalement le regard du pirate s'éclaircit et il regarda Davies d'un air confus

- Que… qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? Où est Angie ?

Personne ne lui répondit et Jack maîtrisa son sourire en sentant peser sur lui le regard méprisant de Teach. Il avait réussi. Le pirate était tellement imbu de lui-même que pas une seconde il n'avait songé qu'il avait déjà affronté ses démons… Au Purgatoire de Jones. Et que la petite démonstration qu'il venait de faire avait pour seul raison de brouiller un peu plus les pistes….

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un jour que Teach était parti et Angelica découvrait peu à peu que son grade de capitaine n'était finalement que purement « honorifique ». Les hommes n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ou plutôt continuaient d'obéir au redoutable pirate. A son grand soulagement elle n'avait pas revu le loa, pas plus qu'elle n'avait du se rendre à nouveau chez la sirène.

Angelica soupira. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner la situation elle n'avait pas d'autre plan que celui de Barbossa. Et même si elle regimbait à l'idée d'avouer ainsi sa faiblesse, le pirate était sans doute le seul allié potable qu'elle ait à bord… Une moue contrariée aux lèvres, Angelica entreprit donc de rendre une nouvelle visite à Barbossa.

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets **_

Sa soif apaisée par un longue rasade de rhum, Jack coula un regard en direction d'Elizabeth. La jeune femme était toujours aussi immobile qu'auparavant mais la lueur de vie qui avait brillé une seconde dans le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il avait fait mine d'être face à ses démons le rassurait. Quelque part dans le corps épuisé de la jeune femme il y avait encore une part de rébellion et d'envie de vaincre. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait.

Davies, les muscles douloureux, siffla entre ses dents. Ramer devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'ils progressaient. L'eau se faisait dense, presque boueuse, les rames avaient du mal à l'écarter. Le pirate chassa de la main un gigantesque bourdon qui pourrissait en volant puis….

_Il était jeune. Il avait vingt ans. Il avait grandi dans une famille d'honnêtes marchands à la morale changeante. Le vol était interdit. En revanche augmenter les prix pour les clients qui semblaient les plus riches était tout à fait normal. Sa mère et sa sœur cousaient. Elles passaient leur temps à cela pendant que le père apprenait les affaires au fils. _

_Il était seul dans l'échoppe familiale… Il était assez âgé maintenant et avait suffisamment appris pour tenir seul le magasin familial. Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer… Rien ne changeait jamais ici. _

_La porte s'ouvrit et Davies plaqua un sourire avenant sur son visage ainsi qu'on le lui avait appris. L'homme qui venait d'entrer le fixa. Un regard sombre et imposant. Si imposant que Davies remarqua à peine l'homme au teint pâle qui l'accompagnait. La conversation s'engagea. Le client était un capitaine. Il venait tout juste d'acquérir son premier navire, enfin de voler. Il raconta ses voyages. La cruauté de la vie en mer. Davies était fasciné. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir le suivre_

_- Vraiment tout ? Demanda le Capitaine comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. _

_Davies bafouilla _

_- Oui.. Enfin je… _

_- Je te prends à bord si tu le désires gamin. _

_Le cœur de Davies bondit de joie dans son torse_

_- Bien sûr tu devras payer ton passage. Continua l'homme_

_Davies hocha la tête, en bon fils de marchand il comprenait la logique de l'argument _

_- Apporte moi la plus précieuse richesse de ta famille et tu embarques. Ce soir à neuf heures. Après il sera trop tard._

_L'homme sortit_

_- Attendez .. J'ignore votre nom. _

_- Edward Teach. Mais tu peux m'appeler Blackbeard. Ricana l'homme_

Davies fixa Teach. Le pirate sourit légèrement.

- C'est moi ton démon Davies ?

Davies voulut répondre, nier, mais des mains invisibles se refermèrent sur ses épaules.

_Il avait tourné la chose toute la journée dans sa tête. La chose la plus précieuse de sa famille… L'argent ? Les toiles poussiéreuses du grenier ? Ses parents dînaient joyeusement, les profits ont été bons ce mois ci. Son frère posait des questions à leur père sur les affaires de la famille. Comment Gontran pouvait il s'intéresser à cette vie alors qu'il y a tellement plus à faire ? Davies rêvait d'aventure, de sang, de femmes comme celles dont le capitaine Blackbeard lui parlé. _

_Annie battit des mains et se leva. Elle noua tendrement ses bras autour du cou du père_

_- Laisse moi te montrer la robe que je vais mettre samedi. _

_Le père sourit avec indulgence. Annie disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge profond. Davies pensait toujours à Blackbeard. Dans une heure il partirait sans lui… _

_- Annie ma fille… Trésor de ma vie… _

_Les yeux du père brillaient d'émotion, ceux de Davies s'illuminèrent. Il avait trouvé. _

_Maintenant il était pressé que le repas se termine… Enfin le moment arriva. Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes. Largement assez pour rejoindre le port. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait rien emporter. Il voulait tirer un trait sur son passé et sur cette famille étouffante. Il s'approcha d'Annie. _

_- Ça te plairait de faire une promenade ?_

_- Avec toi ? _

_Les yeux d'Annie s'écarquillèrent de joie. Ils n'avaient beau n'avoir que trois ans de différence, elle cherchait toujours l'attention de son grand frère. Ils étaient proches enfants… _

_- Allons jusqu'au port. Lui proposa Davies_

_- Mais je dois me changer d'abord… _

_Davies s'énerva. Le temps qu'elle se change, Blackbeard serait peut être parti et avec lui sa chance d'échapper à cette existence_

_- Tu es très bien comme ça… _

_Annie sourit, elle n'était pas sûre mais elle voulait faire plaisir à son frère. Pour une fois qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser à elle ! _

_Ils arrivèrent sur le port. Le cœur de Davies battait à tout rompre. Il reconnut instinctivement le navire. Un petit sloop, facile à manier et sur le départ. _

_- J'ai froid…. Protesta Annie _

_Davies referma sa main sur son bras et se présenta au pied du navire_

_- Je voudrais voir le Capitaine Blackbeard… _

_L'homme le toisa mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'envoyer balader, Teach apparut. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Annie_

_- S'il te plait… Je veux rentrer… Supplia la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée. _

_Les coins de la bouche de Teach se recourbèrent en un sourire_

_- Présente moi. _

_- Ma sœur… Annie. Bredouilla Davies en serrant le bras de cette dernière pour la retenir. _

_- Bienvenue à bord gamin. Répondit simplement Teach en faisant signe à l'homme de les laisser embarquer _

_Annie pleurait maintenant, Davies l'ignorait. Il avait réussi. Il partait à l'aventure. _

_- Conduit la fille dans ma cabine. Ordonna Teach à son second. Gamin tu t'installes à l'entrepont. _

_- Je m'appelle Davies. Osa ce dernier. _

_Teach se contenta de sourire. Annie hurla pendant que le second l'emmenait. _

_Annie hurla une partie de la nuit puis se tut. Davies, lui, savourait le début de sa nouvelle vie. _

Les mains tremblantes, Davies revint peu à peu à lui.

- Annie… Soupira Blackbeard. Délicieuse Annie. Si tendre… Elle est morte trop vite.

Personne ne répondit à cela, tous trop choqués pour trouver quelque chose à dire…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

- Votre plan.

Barbossa haussa le sourcil et fixa Angelica

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- J'attends de voir… Rétorqua Angelica

Barbossa hésita. C'était le moment crucial. Échouer maintenant les condamnerait tous. Si la fille n'était pas prête…

- La mutinerie est quelque chose à vivre Madame Sparrow

- J'ai déjà failli en faire l'expérience… Rétorqua Angelica avec amertume.

Barbossa sourit d'un air rusé

- Faites nous sortir d'ici… Nous récupérons mon Black Pearl puis on attend tranquillement que Sparrow nous ramène l'eau de la Fontaine.

- JACK ? C'est une idée de Jack ? Hors de question que j'y participe !

- Madame Sparrow… Jack est persuadé que nous allons l'aider mais en fait… Nous nous contenterons de le cueillir pour lui prendre l'eau…

- Je n'ai jamais entendu un plan aussi stupide !

Barbossa la regarda d'un air offusqué

- Il me semble que certaines subtilités du plan vous échappe Madame Sparrow… Nous nous échappons et reprenons le Pearl puis nous attendons que cet imbécile de Sparrow revienne avec l'eau.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ME rend service. S'entêta Angelica.

- Réfléchissez Madame Sparrow… Vous échapperez à Teach tout en obtenant ce qu'il vous avait promis

- Comme si Jack était capable de ramener l'eau.

Barbossa tiqua.

- Dans ce cas nous irons la chercher nous même…. Imaginez la tête que fera ce macaque de Jack en découvrant que vous l'avez trahi

Le singe de Barbossa poussa un cri outré en l'entendant et le pirate se tourna vers lui

- L'autre Jack. Le vrai singe. Lui lança-t-il

Gibbs serra les poings

- Vous n'allez pas faire ….

- Il y a un problème . Même si je vous libérais, le loa ne nous laissera pas filer. Objecta Angelica

Barbossa sourit calmement

- Dans ce cas il semble que la première chose à faire soit… se débarrasser du loa.

Angelica sourit légèrement. L'idée commençait à lui plaire. Barbossa força son avantage

- Une fois sur le Pearl nous n'aurons aucun mal à échapper à Teach. Sparrow nous croit de son côté, il nous ramènera l'eau

- Sauf que rien ne dit que Jack s'en sortira vivant. Souligna Angelica

Barbossa s'assombrit

- Croyez moi Madame Sparrow , la seule et unique chose pour laquelle ce macaque est doué c'est précisément pour rester en vie…

- Je dois y réfléchir… Murmura Angelica.

Barbossa s'inclina

- Bien sûr Madame Sparrow… Une dernière chose. Ma première proposition est toujours valable… Imaginez la tête que fera Sparrow en vous trouvant dans mon lit. Sans oublier la satisfaction que vous en retirerez…

Angelica grimaça légèrement

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire

- J'aime les collaborations étroites. Lui rétorqua Barbossa.

- Je vous donnerais une réponse plus tard.

- Faites vite Madame Sparrow. Dans quelques jours il sera trop tard. A vous de choisir entre la vengeance et la soumission.


	27. Fâcheuse impulsivité

_**Bonjour à tous …. D'abord merci aux deus revieweuses**_

_**Muchu :Merci beaucoup je suis ravie que tu trouves mon Jack fidèle à l'original et de te le faire aimer encore plus ! ( Lol Jack c'est le bien )**_

_**Kira : Merci également ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit en MP , j'ajouterais juste que tu vas peut être bientot voir Phil différemment ...**_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec le dénouement du passé de Philip mais aussi des créatures étranges…. Sans oublier Barbossa dont le plan va être mis à mal. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 26**

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

La plongée de Davies dans ses tourments ainsi que les paroles qui lui avaient échappées à cette occasion avaient installé un malaise sur le petit groupe qui n'était déjà pas fort joyeux. Ils se contentaient donc de ramer en silence, chacun appréhendant de nouvelles visions hormis Jack et Teach qui se savaient tout deux hors d'atteinte. Davies quand à lui semblait avoir pris dix ans… En vérité, l'homme subissait pleinement les éternels regrets dont le marais était justement nommé. Des années durant il s'était efforcé de rejeter loin de lui le souvenir de la petite sœur aux jolies fossettes pour qui son grand frère était un héros et qu'il avait sacrifiée sans sourciller sur l'autel de son désir d'aventure. Seulement maintenant qu'il avait revécu la nuit où sa vie avait changée, Davies ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir d'Annie. De leurs jeux enfants, de son regard lorsqu'il l'avait offerte à Teach. Pour la première fois il se demanda si elle avait beaucoup souffert et son esprit l'emmena vers toutes les épouses, mères, filles et sœurs qu'il avait forcées durant les années passées aux côtés de Blackbeard. Celles-ci n'étaient pas importantes finalement… Mais Annie… Pour la première fois aussi, Davies se demanda ce qu'avaient ressenti ses parents en découvrant leur disparition. Puis il pensa à Gontran. Son frère si appliqué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Philip et il découvrit avec un choc que ce dernier ressemblait à son frère. La même douceur, les mêmes boucles ( sauf que celles de son frère étaient blondes) encadraient le visage de jeune missionnaire.

Philip de son côté évitait son regard, lui aussi perturbé par le passé que le marais avait fait ressurgir. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents à personne. Ni au prêtre qui avait reçu sa vocation tardive, ni à Dieu lorsqu'il se persuadait que son salut était dans la prière. Pas non plus à Syréna. Il voulait que sa chanteuse garde une image parfaite de lui. Personne n'avait jamais su les vraies raisons de son engagement dans la religion. Il avait même fait en sorte de se les cacher à lui-même… Mais dans ce marais aux vapeurs étranges… Il était difficile de cacher la vérité. Même à soi même.

Jack soupira lourdement. Il avait retenu chacune des épreuves traversées par ses compagnons et il savait instinctivement que ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait des choses auxquelles un homme ne pouvait pas échapper. Il en avait fait lui-même l'amère expérience durant son séjour au Purgatoire. Ce qui vu la situation présente était une bonne chose finalement. Parce que sinon ses tourments auraient mis par terre le plan qu'il s'échinait à construire depuis des semaines. Un sourire ironique lui échappa en songeant à ce que Calypso lui avait dit des années plus tôt …. Finalement il avait accepté de revendiquer ce qu'il voulait pour lui-même… Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

Teach fixa Jack

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Sparrow ?

- Rien. Marmonna Jack. Je pensais juste à autre chose …

- A une poule ? Suggéra cruellement Teach. Ou non à une chèvre ?

Cette fois même Davies se dérida et Jack retint le ricanement méprisant qui lui venait

- Je pensais à Angie. Répondit il.

Teach le toisa avec mépris avant de fixer Elizabeth

- Oh….. On dirait que ma chère fiancée à quelque chose à cacher elle aussi. Ricana-t-il cruellement

Jack se raidit brièvement et se tourna vers Elizabeth. La jeune femme n'avait pas varié de position. Exception faite des larmes qui roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Dix contre un qu'elle pense à Turner. Ironisa-t-il.

_Elle était sur un navire. Son père lui tenait la main. Norrington se baissait pour lui expliquer le maniement… Elle avait envie de se blottir contre son père… Elle …_

Elizabeth hoqueta nerveusement et cilla légèrement. Où était elle ? Avec qui ? Elle… Jack était là mais il l'avait trahie

- Allons Miss Swann… Reprenez vous sinon on en a pour la journée. Ironisa Jack de très loin

Elle le détestait. Elle.

_Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne regrettait rien. Jack était devant elle. Ses lèvres avaient encore la saveur des siennes. Elle voulait rester… Elle voulait… Elle avait eu le choix. Elle l'avait sacrifié parce que… parce que… Elle le désirait trop et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir _

- Will. Souffla t'elle

- Gagné… Soupira Jack

_Ça n'avait rien changé… Rien. Mais James.. Il meurt. Will… elle le voulait, elle le voulait mais… La mort à nouveau. _

- Non. Gémit Elizabeth. Will non…

_Jack est devant elle. Il lui dit au revoir. Elle ne veut pas… Elle veut…_

- Je regrette. Je regrette. Pardon j'ai menti… je regrette. Mais c'était le seul…. Gémit Elizabeth.

Jack déglutit

- Moyen… Souffla-t-il. Elle est trop faible pour supporter ça. Lança-t-il à Teach.

Le pirate le regarda d'un air méfiant et Jack poursuivit

- Si elle meurt tu ne pourras pas … faire ce que tu veux. Ajouta-t-il

Teach fixa Elizabeth qui pleurait toujours, balbutiant des excuses

- Donne lui de ça. Ordonna-t-il à Jack en lui tendant la fiole

Jack la saisit et se pencha sur Elizabeth, laissant glisser quelques gouttes entre ses lèvres.

- Pardon… Gémit la jeune femme. Will…

Le visage de Jack se durcit et il tendit la gourde à Teach

- Tiens.

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

Elle avait bien réfléchi. La proposition de Barbossa était la plus alléchante qu'on lui ai fait depuis un long moment. Bien sûr, coucher avec le pirate n'entrait pas dans ses prévisions cependant elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur un point : ils avaient en commun leur haine viscérale de Sparrow. Angelica soupira. Après tout… Pourquoi pas ? La vie d'un pirate était faite de risques non ? Sans cela ça ne valait pas la peine de la vivre.

Elle se représenta Teach et Sparrow lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'elle les avait doublés. Rien que ça valait la peine même si elle échouait. Le cœur apaisé, Angelica ferma les yeux. Elle avait pris sa décision. Demain elle libérerait Barbossa et le suivrait dans sa mutinerie. C'était sa dernière chance d'être un jour en paix avec elle-même.

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets **_

Elizabeth avait repris sa position silencieuse et immobile comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seules quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux témoignaient encore de ses regrets. Elle frissonnait de temps à autres et Jack soupira lourdement en glissant son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui

- Romantique Sparrow ? Ironisa Teach à qui rien n'échappait

- Je veux juste qu'elle reste en vie assez longtemps pour subir ce qui l'attend. Rétorqua Jack avec froideur.

- Rancunier…Ricana Teach

- T'as pas idée. Rétorqua Jack en affermissant son étreinte.

Philip choisit ce moment précis pour pousser un hurlement qui réussit même à sortir Elizabeth de son atonie . La jeune femme papillonna des cils et posa son regard sur le bras de Jack qui l'entourait

- Lâchez moi !Je préfèrerais mourir que de vous laisser me toucher.

Jack grimaça légèrement

- Comme vous voudrez trésor.

Philip poussa un nouvel hurlement et Davies le fixa avec angoisse

- Phil !

_Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. La chose devait mourir. Sa soif les tuait tous. Un par un. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. _

_- Donne moi du vin … _

_Philip jeta un regard à son père qui dormait, assommé par la fièvre et la maladie. La chose râla à nouveau. Philip se pencha vers le sac de jute sale qui traînait dans la carriole. D'un geste brusque il le saisit et l'ouvrit. _

_- A boire… Réclama à nouveau la chose. _

_Avec rapidité, Philip enferma la tête de la chose dans le sac. Puis il serra. Les ongles crochus du monstre se crispèrent dans ses mains, blessant sa chair tandis que son corps était agité de soubresauts. La chose gémit faiblement et Philip lança un nouveau coup regard en direction de son père. Il dormait toujours. Sous ses mains, la chose s'amollit. Elle ne bougeait plus. Il attendit de longues minutes puis desserra son étreinte et ôta le sac. _

_La chose était morte. _

- Phil ! S'exclama Davies, outré par les balbutiements du jeune homme.

Le regard vague, Philip ne répondit pas

_Le matin à présent. Le cri de son père en découvrant la chose morte. Les pleurs. _

_- Philip… C'est ta mère… Elle, elle ne respire plus… _

_La toux de son père. Philip ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda son père se tordre de douleur, le corps plié en deux. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air, de partir loin de cette misère, de respirer…. Il se précipita vers la porte_

_- Phi…_

_Toux…_

_Il n'écoutait plus. Il commença à courir droit devant sans se retourner. Jamais. _

- Je l'ai tuée. Murmura Philip.

- Quand on pense qu'il est missionnaire… Se moqua Teach, le seul parmi tout les témoins de la scène à trouver cette dernière plaisante.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Angelica s'assura que le loa se trouvait bien dans la partie de la cale qui lui était sacrifiée puis s'approcha lentement de la cellule de Barbossa.

- J'ai réfléchi. Annonça-t-elle calmement.

Barbossa se contenta d'hausser le sourcils

- J'aimerais savoir… Comment comptez vous agir ? Demanda finalement Angelica.

Barbossa tiqua

- Il me semble vous l'avoir expliqué hier Madame Sparrow. Avec une balle entre les deux yeux, le sorcier nous posera moins de problèmes.

Angelica le regarda avec ironie

- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose au vaudou Capitaine Barbossa. Pensez vous qu'il serait toujours en vie s'il était si simple d'en venir à bout ?

- Peut on gagner des hommes à notre cause ? Lui renvoya Barbossa.

A présent que la mutinerie était décidée, le pirate avait hâte d'en découdre.

- Ils ont trop peur de Teach pour oser. Répliqua Angelica avec un vague mépris.

Barbossa sourit cruellement

- Blackbeard n'est pas le seul pirate que les hommes aient à redouter.

Angelica haussa les épaules et balaya l'équipage du Black Pearl d'un œil circonspect. Gibbs tentait d'avoir l'air assuré mais ses mains tremblaient, quand à Pintel et Ragetti, leur peur était palpable

- Vos hommes ne sont pas fiables.

Barbossa lança un regard terrible à ces derniers

- La mort a quelque chose d'effrayant Madame Sparrow. Je m'occuperais moi-même du loa. Pour le reste, ceux là suffiront bien pour tenir l'équipage de Teach à distance.

Angelica réfléchit

- Vous tuez le loa et nous partons c'est ça ?

- Non. NOUS tuons le loa puis nous reprenons mon navire. Ensuite, il suffira d'attendre que Sparrow nous ramène la Jouvence… Après ça .. Et bien pourquoi ne pas le faire Gouverneur ? J'ai remarqué une petite île non loin d'ici…. Elle serait parfaite pour Sparrow.

- Attendre sur le Black Pearl que Jack revienne est du suicide. Remarqua Angelica. Il ne faudra pas longtemps à la Revenge pour nous attaquer.

- Dans ce cas nous prendrons le Pearl et nous nous posterons de l'autre côté de l'île. Rétorqua Barbossa. Laissons trois jours à Sparrow pour revenir.

- C'est trop !

- C'est le temps qu'il faut pour revenir de la Fontaine de Jouvence. Si vous avez peur de vous ennuyer je me ferais un plaisir de vous divertir dans ma cabine.

Angelica se crispa. Le marché était clair. Mais après tout, elle avait couché avec Jack pour complaire à Teach… Elle n'était plus à cela près…. De plus, s'introduire dans le lit de Barbossa pour sceller leur accord n'était pas si stupide. Elle ferait mine de l'apprécier afin qu'il la débarrasse de Sparrow et de Teach. Ensuite, ce serait un jeu d'enfant d'en finir avec lui.

- Très bien. Accepta-t-elle. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

- D'armes. Répondit Barbossa sur le ton d'une évidence. Avez-vous accès aux cuisines ?

- Oui évidemment.

- Dans ce cas droguer l'équipage nous donnerait un avantage.

- Mais avec quoi … Répondit Angelica

Barbossa lui adressa un regard las

- Je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous expliquer Madame Sparrow…

Angelica se crispa, vexée

- Je vais trouver. Quand voulez vous agir ?

- Sparrow et les autres sont partis hier… Si mes calculs sont bons, ils atteindront la Fontaine demain dans la soirée. Nous agirons à ce moment là.

- Bien. Répondit Angelica, toute autre parole étant désormais superflue à présent que sa décision était prise.

_**Marais des Éternels Regrets**_

Plus les heures passaient plus le paysage s'assombrissait et plus l'odeur putride du marais gagnait en force. Les occupants de la chaloupe, engourdis par l'effort et le manque de sommeil dodelinaient de la tête, peinant à rester éveillés lorsqu'Elizabeth se leva brutalement, menaçant de les faire chavirer

- Assise ! Tonna Blackbeard

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et avança, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres

- Père !

Jack sursauta et regarda dans la direction qu'elle fixait. Le pirate plissa les yeux en apercevant une silhouette grisâtre qui avançait dans leur direction.

- Père… Répéta Elizabeth en sanglotant.

- Annie… Souffla Davies en se levant à son tour.

Blackbeard grimaça tandis que Philip se recroquevillait brutalement

- Mon Dieu protégez moi… Psalmodia le jeune homme

Jack poussa un glapissement en reconnaissant bel et bien le Gouverneur auprès duquel se tenaient d'autres silhouettes tout aussi grisâtres.

- Père… Murmura Elizabeth en avançant vers lui.

Le regard de Jack se posa sur l'eau verdâtre qui bouillonnait sous les formes des défunts.

- Ne les approchez pas ! S'écria-t-il en saisissant Elizabeth par le bras.

Blackbeard se contenta de rire et Jack se tourna vers lui

- Aide moi ! Lui lança-t-il avant de se retourner vers Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas votre père… Quoique soit cette chose ce n'est pas votre père ! Martela-t-il, inquiet par la lueur rougeâtre qui brillait dans les yeux des fantômes.

- Ça fait longtemps Jack. Souffla une voix derrière lui.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se remplit d'haine pure et elle tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de Jack

- Beckett ! Hurla-t-elle

Jack lança un regard désespéré à Teach. Ce dernier, les yeux révulsés, semblait en transe. Il prononça quelques paroles dans une langue sans âge et Jack vit les silhouettes grises réagir, s'écartant en sifflant

- Papa ! Hurla Elizabeth en sanglotant.

Jack frémit en constatant que le bas du corps des silhouettes était reptilien et resserra son étreinte sur Elizabeth

- Ce n'est pas votre père. Lui répéta-t-il en lui désignant le corps odieux.

Davies fut plus prompt que la jeune femme à reprendre ses esprits et cligna des yeux avant de se détourner pour vomir. Contrairement ce que Jack avait cru, il n'y avait pas plusieurs créatures mais une seule dont le corps écaillé semblait doté de plusieurs têtes, toutes ayant le visage d'un disparu…. La nausée secoua Jack en croyant reconnaître le Commodore Norrington puis la créature s'enfonça dans le marais avec un bouillonnement lugubre.

Hébété, Davies se tourna vers Blackbeard

- Merci Capitaine…Vous nous … avez sauvé… de cette…

- Une hydre. Expliqua le pirate avec un regard froid. Nous ne devons plus être très loin.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement et Teach toisa Jack

- Donne la moi.

- Elle ne tiendra pas. Protesta Jack

- J'ai dit donne. Ordonna Teach.

Jack tiqua et repoussa Elizabeth en direction de Teach qui lui saisit brutalement les cheveux, les tordant pour dégager sa gorge

- Agis encore une seule fois comme tu viens de le faire et tout ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent sera une caresse à côté de ce que je te réserve.

Elizabeth poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis que Jack détournait le regard.

- Davies, Sparrow. Guidez la chaloupe vers le rivage. Ordonna Blackbeard. Là où l'hydre est apparue. Si j'en crois la carte l'Hydre des Assassins est la gardienne du sentier qui mène à la Fontaine.

- L'Hydre des Assassins ? Releva Jack.

Blackbeard posa un regard moqueur sur lui

- Ses têtes représentent les visages des victimes des meurtriers qui s'aventurent ici….

Jack tiqua

- Ceux dont vous êtes responsable de la mort… Expliqua Teach en se félicitant d'avoir renforcé ses propres protections… Sans cela il y avait fort à parier que l'hydre aurait eu des centaines de têtes.

- Bugger… Murmura Jack tandis qu'Elizabeth sanglotait d'une voix brisée.

- On dirait que notre petit missionnaire n'est pas le seul à être un parricide. Se moqua Teach avec cruauté.

_**Queen Anne' S Revenge**_

Surmontant ses réticences, Angelica pénétra dans l'antre du loa, des larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle peinait à respirer. Le sorcier posa un regard froid sur elle

- Te voila enfin Angelica…. Je t'attendais.

La jeune femme frissonna. Le loa savait il pourquoi elle était là ?

- Je savais que tu finirais par comprendre que te refuser à moi est inutile. Mais je n'abrégerais pas tes souffrances Angelica. Ton âme va connaître mes tourments.

Angelica recula instinctivement lorsque le loa tendit sa main osseuse dans sa direction

- Jamais…

Le loa posa un regard aveugle sur elle

- Tu ne peux pas t'y opposer Angelica. Dans quelques heures Teach trouvera la Fontaine. Et alors…. Une fois que l'âme de la Reine des Pirates aura laissé sa place, tu ne seras plus utile à ton père…

Angelica frissonna

- Que veux tu dire !

Sûr de son succès, le sorcier éclata de rire

- Pauvre idiote… Siffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas compris que si Teach t'avait gardée en vie c'était pour utiliser ton corps si l'autre ne supportait pas le transfert… Il a besoin de hanches solides pour recueillir sa semence et porter le fils qu'il fera à Calypso.

Horrifiée, Angelica recula et sortit à la hâte de la cale. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers la cellule qu'occupaient les hommes du Pearl et la déverrouilla à la hâte

- SORTEZ ! Hurla-t-elle

Barbossa pesta entre ses dents.

- Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça !

- Les prisonniers s'échappent ! S'écria un homme.

Angelica se retourna vers lui et tira son pistolet, l'abattant d'une balle dans le dos.

Barbossa se crispa

- Inutile de compter sur un effet de surprise maintenant. Ragea-t-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de ramasser toutes les armes qu'ils pourraient trouver.

Pintel et Ragetti qui cherchaient en fait une cachette s'immobilisèrent brutalement

- Ca… capitaine…. Bredouilla Pintel

Barbossa se retourna et blêmit.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir ? Ironisa le loa entouré par des dizaines de zombies.

- Idiote… Cracha Barbossa à l'adresse d'Angelica

Le sorcier l'ignora et la fixa

- J'étais certain que tu préparais quelque chose…. Maintenant je vais pouvoir en finir avec ton âme… Blackbeard comprendra qu'il fallait t'empêcher de nuire.

Angelica pâlit en comprenant que le loa savait depuis le début ce qu'elle projetait… Il avait juste fait en sorte que cela arrive plus vite que prévu…

- Tuez les tous. Sauf la fille. Ordonna le loa à ses zombies.

_**Le Hollandais Volant **_

Will se pencha au bastingage, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en voyant les âmes prisonnières s'immobiliser au lieu de continuer leur attaque. Il nota que leurs silhouettes s'estompaient légèrement et chercha autour de lui avec incompréhension.

- L'ultime bataille vient de commencer…. Lui jeta un des protecteurs avec la voix de Teague.

Will hoqueta.

- Elizabeth … Je dois la rejoindre ! Laissez moi passer !

- Tu es le guide. Ta place est ici. Lui répondit calmement Teague

- Non ! Elizabeth ! Hurla Will

Cette fois nul ne lui répondit et le jeune homme observa avec impuissance les âmes qui, inconscientes du drame qui se jouait dans l'autre monde, embarquaient sur le Hollandais Volant.

_**L'Île des Épaves**_

Les regards du Capitaine Teague et de son loa se croisèrent

- Ça a commencé. Déclara le gardien . Envoie nos zombies prêter main forte à Barbossa.

- Jack n'y est pas. Observa le loa.

- Blackbeard non plus. Vois tu loa… Il existe plusieurs fronts où remporter la victoire. Expliqua Teague.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas mais ce qu'il pensait était évident : il y avait plusieurs fronts…. Mais rien ne disait que Jack combattrait de leur côté**. **

_**Sentier du Chagrin**_

En tête de la colonne, Blackbeard s'immobilisa brusquement. Son regard se remplit un instant d'un mélange de rage et de confusion et il se tourna vers Davies

- L'homme que tu avais posté en surveillance n'a pas tenu son rôle.

Éprouvé par les dernières heures, Davies mit un instant à comprendre tandis que Jack fixait Blackbeard.

- Barbossa s'est libéré. Cracha Teach. Il a attaqué Angelica. Lança-t-il à Jack

Le pirate n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour blêmir

- Bugger. Pesta-t-il entre ses dents.

- On continue. Ordonna Blackbeard rassuré par les signaux que lui envoyait le loa.

Sa main se crispa sur le bras d'Elizabeth et il la força à avancer, fou de rage à la pensée de la mutinerie d'Angelica. La jeune femme trébucha mais Teach ne s'arrêta pas pour autant la traînant derrière lui.

- Avance sale chienne. Ragea-t-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle.

Philip et Davies échangèrent un regard gêné tandis que Jack détournait le sien, rageant intérieurement après Barbossa qui une fois de plus avait agi trop tôt…. Beaucoup trop tôt.


	28. De rebondissements en rebondissements

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord et comme toujours, merci à Kira et Muchu pour leurs petits mots !**_

_**Muchu: merci beaucoup mais hélas il y a des fautes ( malgré mes deux relectures minimum.. enfin je tente de les limiter donc contente de lire que ça va à ce niveau là !) Pour la fin de l'histoire, je table sur 32 chapitres plus un épilogue donc ça devient bon... Pour la fin heureuse.. tout dépend pour qui mdrrr**_

_**Kira : je l'ai déjà dit par MP mais je le redis pour d'éventuels lecteurs qui voudraient avoir la réponse : les apparitions dans le bayou sont à la fois les victimes de celui qui les voit et ceux dont il se sent responsible de la mort... J'ai toujours pensé que Liz se sentait un peu coupable pour son père donc voilà pourquoi il apparait **_

_**Voici donc le chapitre qui dévoile en grande partie le plan de Jack et qui est sans doute le plus « action » de la fic, j'espère que vous l'aimerez , je précise qu'il a été "chaud" à écrire attendu la simultanéité des actions ( tssss fichu plan)**_

_**Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 27**

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Le temps semblait s'être brusquement arrêté sur le navire tandis que Barbossa et ses alliés faisaient face au loa. Le sorcier les toisa d'un air supérieur et les zombies commencèrent à avancer en direction du petit groupe, arrachant des exclamations terrifiées à Pintel

- Capitaine ils sont morts… Gémit il . On peut pas tuer des morts !

- Ils sont peut être morts mais pas nous ! S'exclama Barbossa avec panache en s'emparant de l'épée qui ceignait la taille d'Angelica. Du moins pas encore..

Blanche, la jeune femme lui lança un regard de reproche avant de se précipiter vers un zombie, profitant de la surprise de ce dernier pour lui prendre son arme et le repousser d'un coup de botte. Barbossa leva son sabre et poussa un cri de rage avant de se précipiter vers le loa, peu gêné par les zombies qui lui barraient la route

- Pauvre fou… Susurra le loa.

Barbossa ne répondit pas tandis qu'Angelica se précipitait à sa suite

- Après tout si nous devons mourir autant nous battre ! Cria-t-elle.

Pintel et Ragetti reculaient prudemment lorsqu'une armée de zombies les dépassa, attaquant les autres. Satisfait, Barbossa se retourna vers le sorcier.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des alliés…

_**Sentier du Chagrin**_

En tête de la colonne, Blackbeard s'immobilisa à nouveau et se retourna vers Jack

- Le vieux Teague s'en mêle….

- Il est énervant hein ? Lui rétorqua Jack en pressant Davies devant lui.

Blackbeard ne répondit pas et se remit en route, pressé à présent d'arriver à la Fontaine, ce que Jack ne pouvait que partager.

Ils cheminèrent encore quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Jack puis un cri brisa le silence tendu. D'un geste vif, le pirate se retourna et poussa un gémissement affolé en découvrant le jeune Philip prit dans les feuilles d'une plante immense et mouvante.

- Bugger !

- Pas encore petit missionnaire. Ragea Blackbeard en tirant un coup de pistolet droit vers la corolle de la créature qui laissa retomber le jeune homme au sol avec un bruit mat.

Philip, plus mort que vif, se leva maladroitement

- Merci… Lança-t-il inutilement à Blackbeard qui s'était remis en marche, traînant toujours Elizabeth derrière lui.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

L'arme au poing et poussant des cris sauvages, Barbossa progressait en direction du loa, laissant derrière lui une traînée sanglante pendant que les zombies s'entre déchiraient et que les hommes du Pearl affrontaient ceux de la Revenge.

- Tes maléfices sont inutiles sur moi. Lança Barbossa au loa.

- Ne l'énervez pas… Le supplia Angelica d'une voix mourante tout en repoussant ses agresseurs.

Le loa lança un regard méprisant dans sa direction

- Regarde le sort qui t'attend Angelica…. Rugit il en se tournant vers Barbossa et en commençant à psalmodier.

Barbossa s'immobilisa brusquement traversé par une idée saugrenue… Il avait envie d'en finir…De planter la lame de son épée dans sa propre gorge, le sang s'écoulerait et il partirait dans un grand verger de pommes et…

- Ne le regardez pas dans les yeux ! Hurla Angelica en le secouant.

- Sale chien ! S'écria Barbossa en s'arrachant à la vision.

Le loa ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un mince sourire.

- Tu n'as aucune chance Barbossa… Déclara-t-il

En voyant le corps du loa flotter dans les airs alors qu'il grandissait, déchirant le bois des étages supérieurs, Barbossa songea pour la première fois que le sorcier pouvait bien avoir raison….

_**Au bout du chemin…**_

Blackbeard s'immobilisa brusquement, un sourire satisfait éclairant ses lèvres en découvrant la source d'une clarté quasi insoutenable qui s'étendait à quelques mètres d'eux. Derrière lui, Elizabeth poussa un faible gémissement en trébuchant à nouveau et Teach la releva sans douceur

- Regarde putain… Ton voyage arrive bientôt à son terme.

Jack écarquilla les yeux à son tour, ému de découvrir la Fontaine et sa promesse d'immortalité. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré… Une petite gorgée et …

- Laisse moi passer ! S'écria-t-il en écartant Blackbeard.

Le bruit qui fit l'arme de l'autre l'arrêta net.

- Pas maintenant Sparrow…. Déclara Teach.

Le regard noir, Jack se retourna vers lui

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

Tandis que ses hommes mourraient sous les épées de ceux de Teach, Barbossa avança vers le loa.

- Calypsooooooooooooooo ! Hurla-t-il.

Le loa se contenta de rire

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va se donner la peine d'aider quelque chose d'aussi méprisable que toi ?

Furieux, Barbossa chargea. Sa lame pénétra la jambe flasque et molle du loa, faisant jaillir un sang rouge vif et il poussa une exclamation de victoire. Loin de s'en émouvoir, le loa fit un geste dans sa direction le repoussant rudement contre le mur

- Ça va ? Lui demanda Angelica en se précipitant vers lui

Le regard de Barbossa s'obscurcit et il ne répondit pas, repartant à l'assaut

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Blackbeard garda le canon de son arme braqué sur Jack et poussa Elizabeth d'un coup de pied vers la source

- Elle boit. Pas toi.

Le regard égaré, Elizabeth les regarda sans comprendre et Jack ironisa

- Elle est incapable de le faire, laisse moi l'aider …

- J'ai dit .. Bois. Répéta Teach sans regarder la jeune femme.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et se pencha vers l'eau, incapable de résister

- Bonne fille… Souffla Jack en la voyant faire, soulagé.

Teach s'autorisa un sourire et se tourna une fraction de seconde vers Davies. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack. Le pirate se jeta vers lui, faisant voler son arme.

- A quoi tu joues Sparrow ! Hurla Teach en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

Droit sur Elizabeth…

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

Un liquide poisseux lui obscurcissant la vue, Barbossa planta son épée à l'aveuglette dans la chair du loa de nouveau.

- Nous perdons ! L'avertit Angelica en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des autres combattants desquels une sorte de barrière invisible à l'œil nu semblait les couper.

- Oui vous perdez. Lui confirma le loa. Vous êtes tout les deux en mon pouvoir…

Un cri de douleur échappa à Barbossa alors que l'autre le soulevait brutalement de terre, broyant ses os au passage.

- Pas comme ça… Calypso… Pas comme ça… Souffla le pirate

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Jack ne perdit pas de temps à remercier la chance qui servait si bien ses desseins. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'y opposer, Elizabeth sentit les lèvres du pirate se plaquer sur les siennes, explorant sa bouche puis avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre, Jack la libéra, savourant le goût de ses lèvres encore humides de la Fontaine.

- C'était le seul moyen. Commenta le pirate. Pour une fois votre baiser apporte la vie…

Se servant d'Elizabeth comme d'un bouclier il la maintint contre lui et fixa Philip

- Fais quelque chose ! Lui ordonna-t-il

Hébété, Philip regarda le bout de bois qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramassé et frappa de toutes ses forces Davies qui s'écroula avec un gémissement

- Joli coup. Apprécia Jack.

Teach le regarda sans broncher

- Tu crois vraiment être capable de me contrer Sparrow ?

Le pirate sourit, un éclat dur dans les yeux

- Je le sais Eddie….

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge**_

- Bon dieu ils sont trop nombreux ! S'exclama Gibbs en repoussant un adversaire. Capitaine Barbossa !

Le cœur du second manqua un battement en ne recevant aucune réponse. Repoussant le plus possible ses adversaires, il chercha du regard Barbossa et se signa à la hâte en découvrant ce dernier assis sur le sol comme hypnotisé

- Seigneur dieu … Priez pour nous… Murmura le vieil homme avant de repartir au combat.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

- Le pouvoir de l'eau de la Fontaine est inefficace à terre… Ricana Teach en avançant vers eux.

- Mais pour l'instant je le sens sur ma langue… Ironisa Jack

- Lâche la maintenant Jack et je te laisse partir…. Répondit Teach d'un ton doucereux

Elizabeth cligna des yeux tandis que Jack la forçait à reculer. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la main du pirate enserra sa taille et elle sentit ses lèvres frôler son oreille

- On ne bouge pas. Ordonna Jack. Quand à toi Eddie… Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire…

- Lâche la Sparrow ! Ragea Teach. Tu n'as aucune chance. Elle est à moi

Jack se contenta de sourire et fixa Philip qui s'était prudemment écarté

-Ah oui ? Bugger je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça … mais marie nous Philip.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Teach et Elizabeth.

Jack serra la jeune femme contre lui redoutant qu'elle ne lui échappe.

- Dépêche toi ! Ordonna-t-il à Philip

Blackbeard rugit et se précipita vers lui l'arme à la main. Ramassant à la hâte un morceau de bois, Jack para l'attaque

- Philip ! On a pas toute la journée.

Ébahi, le jeune homme marmonna

- Nous sommes ici réunis pour…

- VERSION COURTE ! Ragea Jack en parant le coup tandis qu'Elizabeth s'écroulait sur le sol.

Philip déglutit tandis que la bataille entre les deux pirates s'engageait.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Le loa laissa retomber le corps de Barbossa au sol, attirant un gémissement chez le pirate

- Tu feras un bon esclave…. Déclara-t-il d'un ton satisfait

Barbossa râla et serra son épée tandis que le sorcier s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce….

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Blackbeard repoussa violemment Jack qui retomba en arrière, s'écroulant dans les rochers qui enfermaient la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Phil ! Paye ta dette ! Hurla le pirate . Marie nous.

- Acceptez vous de prendre cette femme pour épouse et de l'aimer et de la chérir et de ..

- OUI ! Hurla Jack. A elle maintenant !

Blackbeard se retourna brutalement vers Philip

- Arrête ça !

Jack se releva avec peine et porta sa main à sa bouche ensanglantée, le cœur battant.

- Bugger Hector maintenant ! Supplia-t-il tandis que Philip se tournait vers Elizabeth qui reprenait lentement connaissance.

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

- Maudit Sparrow ! Pesta Angelica en assistant impuissante à la mise à mort de Barbossa

Le corps agité de soubresauts de mauvais augures, ce dernier se retourna vers elle. Sparrow … Il avait dit…

- Éventail… Souffla Barbossa.

A ces mots, le loa s'immobilisa net.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

_- Prendre cet homme comme légitime époux et l'aimer et le chérir… Continua Philip_

Elizabeth se troubla légèrement tandis que Jack se jetait sur Teach

- Lui ou moi ! Lizzie … Lui ou moi. Hurla-t-il en gémissant de douleur lorsque la lame de l'autre s'enfonça dans son bras. DITES OUI.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais tout son être se révoltait à l'idée d'épouser Teach et Jack semblait si sûr de lui

- Oui… Répondit elle d'un air égaré sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle acceptait.

Blackbeard poussa un hurlement de rage et, oubliant Jack, se précipita vers Philip qui recula

- Termine ! S'écria Jack en se précipitant vers Elizabeth

- Vous déclare mari et femme… Souffla Philip en reculant sous l'attaque de Blackbeard avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous la violence du coup du pirate.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Le regard du loa s'emplit de rage et sa silhouette diminua brutalement, laissant voir sa véritable apparence: celle d'un petit homme chétif. Médusé, Barbossa sentit sa douleur s'envoler et fixa le réseau de veines qui menaient jusqu'au cœur du loa.

Le sorcier poussa un gémissement en le voyant lever son épée. Il était incapable de bouger… Comme si tout ses sorts avaient été levés en un seul mot… éventail… éventail… Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi…

La lame de Barbossa lui transperça le cœur et le loa poussa un gémissement d'enfant. Il avait mal. Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il subissait la souffrance… Des souvenirs lui remontèrent en mémoire jusqu'au dernier que l'on avait ancré dans son esprit

- _Lorsqu'on te dira éventail… tes sorts seront inefficaces mon gars…_

Alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle le loa comprit…. Il n'avait jamais manipulé Jack Sparrow… C'était l'inverse.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Blackbeard exhala un soupir douloureux et Jack en profita pour rejoindre Elizabeth

- LOA ! Hurla Teach

Jack referma son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme

- Ça va ?

- Faible… Répondit Elizabeth, les idées brusquement plus claires

Jack sourit, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Barbossa avait réussi à tuer le sorcier

Blackbeard rugit et ferma les yeux

- Sparrow… Commença-t-il, nouant des sorts dans l'air

Jack grimaça et exhuma une dague de son pantalon

- Désolé trésor mais c'est le seul moyen… Expliqua-t-il en entaillant le poignet d'Elizabeth, faisant jaillir son sang avant d'entailler le sien

- Tu crois me contrer ! Hurla Teach

Jack s'autorisa un sourire ironique en agrippant la main d'Elizabeth, faisant couler leurs deux sangs sur la lame

- Le fer et le sang d'une union coupent la magie Eddie… Étonnant que tu t'en souviennes pas. Ironisa-t-il en poignardant le pirate.

Teach recula, l'air hébété et s'écroula sur la Fontaine de Jouvence, provoquant un éboulement des rochers qui la gardaient.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux en voyant les rochers ensevelir la Fontaine. Jack poussa un gémissement et se tourna vers elle, l'agrippant fermement.

- Courrez Lizzie

- Mais … Commença la jeune femme en fixant Philip toujours inerte

- Pas le temps. Rétorqua Jack. On applique le Code. Ceux qui restent sur place, restent sur place. Si vous croyez que je vais donner le temps à Teach de se reprendre c'est que vous vous êtes trompée de mari. Commenta-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

Barbossa baissa les yeux avec surprise sur son corps. Il n'avait rien. Il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur dans ses os broyés.

- La Muerta ? S'interrogea-t-il à haute voix

Angelica se précipita sur lui, le cœur gonflé de joie en voyant le corps inerte du loa

- Vous l'avez fait … Vous l'avez tué… Sanglota-t-elle

Barbossa se rengorgea brusquement alors qu'il se sentait plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa main se referma sur les cheveux d'Angelica et il attira son visage à lui pour un baiser exigeant auquel la jeune femme répondit, exaltée par la victoire. Au bout de quelques secondes, Barbossa la relâcha, le durcissement de son fut lui prouvant que la malédiction de la Muerta n'avait rien à voir dans son triomphe.

- Évidemment. Répondit il. Maintenant si nous allions récupérer mon bateau.

_**Sentier du Chagrin**_

Haletante et le poignet en sang, Elizabeth trébucha brusquement. Le regard vague, la jeune femme aperçut des formes grimaçantes qui l'appelaient. Inquiet, Jack se pencha sur elle, son œil exercé notant le réveil de Davies qui, lentement se mettait debout, se précipitant vers son capitaine

- Lizzie… Plus tard trésor.. Courrez… La pressa-t-il

Elizabeth leva un regard épuisé par les privations des dernières semaines sur lui

- Peux pas… Partez…

Jack grimaça et la souleva dans ses bras, grimaçant lorsque son bras blessé se rappela à son souvenir

- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare Lizzie… Murmura-t-il en l'emportant, courant droit devant

_**Queen Anne 'S Revenge **_

Les yeux de Syréna s'emplirent d'une joie malsaine en sentant les fers invisibles qui la relâchaient disparaître. Ondulant des écailles, la sirène s'approcha des deux pantins qui avaient trouvé refuge dans sa cellule au début de l'assaut

- La..la …la ..bestiole… Bredouilla Ragetti

- On dit sirène. Commenta Pintel. Corps de poisson et femme donc sirène

- Non c'est corps d'oiseau ! Le reprit Ragetti en oubliant sa terreur

- Poisson !

- Oiseau !

Syréna se passa la langue sur les lèvres, découvrant ses dents acérées puis hésita… Finalement son regard bleu se posa sur la mer qui s'étendait et elle bouscula les deux proies. L'instant d'après elle savourait l'odeur de l'océan et de la liberté retrouvée. Alors elle commença à chanter sa joie.

_**Fontaine de Jouvence**_

Le crâne douloureux, Davies jeta un regard plein de rancœur à Philip avant de pousser un cri d'effroi. Blackbeard, l'invincible Teach, était allongé au sol, sans mouvement… Remettant à plus tard sa vengeance envers le petit missionnaire qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui d'une aussi traîtresse manière, Davies s'agenouilla auprès de son capitaine.

- Capitaine .. Supplia-t-il, tout en se demandant où étaient Sparrow et la fille.

De son côté Philip reprit lui aussi connaissance…. Passé le premier moment d'étonnement de se découvrir encore vivant, la tête du jeune homme s'emplit brusquement d'un chant qui enflait, l'appelait…

- Syréna ! Explosa-t-il, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux. Syréna attend moi…

Sans plus se soucier de Teach, Davies ou Sparrow, Philip s'élança sur le Sentier des Chagrins. Sa chanteuse était libre et chantait pour lui… C'était la seule chose qui importait.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

L'air extatique, Pintel et Ragetti avancèrent jusqu'au bastingage, imités par les hommes de Teach qui ne possédaient plus la protection du loa à présent que ce dernier était mort.

Barbossa se précipita à son tour mais la progression des hommes du Black Pearl fut entravée par les zombies qui les avaient protégés, ces derniers laissant l'équipage de Teach se précipiter dans les bras de Syréna qui chantait de toute la violence dont elle était capable.

Angelica les considéra et grimaça, la tête douloureuse sous l'effet des stridulations de la sirène.

- Que les hommes sont donc stupides… Marmonna-t-elle en voyant Barbossa tenter d'embrocher un zombie.

Même Pintel et Ragetti se découvraient un courage inédit, combattant comme de beaux diables contre les ennemis qu'ils fuyaient moins d'une heure plus tôt.

L'un des zombies se tourna vers elle et elle recula en reconnaissant son regard voilé. Le genre de regard que seul un loa peut provoquer.

- Tu as eu de la chance Angelica. Déclara le zombie d'une drôle de voix un peu traînante.

La jeune femme tiqua et fixa le monstre

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas Angelica Teach… Ricana le zombie. Mais je garde un œil sur toi… N'oublie pas.

Angelica se crispa, la tête douloureuse et brusquement inquiète à la pensée que, peut être, le loa de Blackbeard n'était pas mort.

- Il l'est. Lui affirma le zombie avant que la vie ne déserte à nouveau son regard.

_**Île des Épaves**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Teague se tourna vers son vieux complice

- Le loa de Teach est mort. Nous avons gagné cette bataille. Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant pour que les choses reprennent leur cours normal.

Le sorcier pinça les lèvres, frémissant malgré lui en se représentant les derniers instants du loa. Pour des sorciers comme eux, il n'y avait rien de pire que de se voir exposés dans leur cruelle laideur, dépourvus de tout leurs artifices et de leurs sorts de protection. Mourir comme un mortel… C'était bien la plus humiliante des fins…

- C'est Barbossa qui l'a tué. Souligna-t-il.

Teague lui fit un sourire charmeur et éclata de rire

- Allons loa… Barbossa l'a tué mais qui a réussi à manipuler son esprit et y a implanté l'idée que le mot « éventail » le priverait momentanément de tout ses pouvoirs ?

- Il n'est pas assez fort pour ça ! Protesta le loa.

Cette fois le sourire de Teague se fit inquiétant

- Bien sûr que si … Ton enseignement n'est pas le seul qu'il ait reçu…. Et son séjour dans le Purgatoire de Jones lui a beaucoup appris… Et a fait de lui l'homme qu'il était destiné à devenir.

Le sorcier approuva à contre cœur

- On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir qu'il soit mort…

Teague se crispa au souvenir de la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé en apprenant que Jack Sparrow avait été emporté par le Kraken

- Quelquefois d'une grande souffrance un bonheur plus grand encore peut naître…

Le sorcier le regarda sans comprendre puis grimaça, refusant de se laisser convaincre

- Il ne nous a pas aidé pour la piraterie mais uniquement parce que cela servait ses intérêts et lui assurait l'immortalité. Ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus de son égoïsme !

Teague sourit légèrement et saisit sa guitare qui prenait la poussière depuis plusieurs jours

- Je pense que tu te trompes sur ses raisons loa… Mais même si tu as raison… Peu importe car Jack a agi comme nous souhaitions qu'il le fasse… Maintenant laisse moi… Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas caressée ma vieille compagne et mes doigts brûlent d'elle…

Marmonnant une dernière fois que Teague se faisait des illusions sur Jack, le loa sortit, laissant son vieil ami goûter pleinement la victoire qu'ils venaient de remporter

- Loa ! L'appela soudain Teague

- Oui ?

- Nos âmes volontaires… Libère les.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Le loa est peut être mort mais Teach est toujours en vie lui.

- J'en suis certain. Répondit Teague d'un ton calme.

_**Sentier du Chagrin**_

Jack, le visage tendu, évita scrupuleusement la chaloupe de Teach et se précipita dans le chemin escarpé qui longeait le bayou, se dirigeant dans la direction inverse de celle qu'ils avaient empruntés à l'aller. Dans ses bras, le corps d'Elizabeth se ramollit un peu plus et il posa un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme

- Lizzie !

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et posa un regard épuisé sur lui

- Pourquoi faites vous ça…. Que voulez vous ?

- Plus tard. Lui répondit Jack en reprenant sa course à présent qu'il était rassuré sur la survie de la jeune femme.

_**Bras de Mer**_

La queue frétillante, Syréna reçut avec délectation l'hommage des hommes qui avaient participés à son emprisonnement. Ses canines acérées luisantes dans les eaux bleutées déchiraient les chairs sans même se donner la peine d'achever ses victimes, la sirène trouvant là l'occasion de prendre une juste revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient tellement fait souffrir.

Finalement, l'estomac et sa soif de vengeance assouvis, la sirène arrêta de chanter. Son regard d'un bleu fantastique encore un peu teinté de rouge se posa sur la terre qui s'étendait à quelques mètres d'elle et elle hésita. Son petit Philip était là bas…. Et elle s'était promis de lui accorder la faveur ultime avant de le mettre à mort… Mais il n'était pas là et ses nageoires avaient soif de liberté…

Syréna sourit en observant l'eau teintée de rouge qui l'entourait. Elle s'était assez nourrie. Et Philip avait tenu sa parole, elle était libre… Faisant preuve pour la première fois de compassion, la sirène résolut de ne pas le mettre à mort. Lorsqu'il reviendrait elle serait déjà partie. Sur cette pensée, Syréna battit nerveusement des nageoires et s'enfonça dans les eaux sombres, pressée de retrouver ses sœurs….

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Frontière entre les mondes**_

Will, médusé, observa durant de longues minutes l'endroit où se tenaient jadis les âmes perdues.

- Disparues… Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers les chaloupes,lourdement chargées, qui attendaient son accord pour se précipiter vers le navire.

Encore plus surpris, Will crut reconnaître parmi les occupants ceux qui empêchaient jadis les morts de le rejoindre. Hésitant, le jeune homme abaissa sa lanterne. Était ce un piège ? Une nouvelle ruse des âmes maudites pour s'emparer du navire des défunts ?

- Les âmes sont libres à présent… Lui souffla la voix rauque de Calypso. Ton devoir est de les conduire comme les autres.

Will regarda autour de lui

- Calypso ! Montrez vous. Ordonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qu'est il arrivé à Elizabeth ?

- Elle est libérée du mal qui la rongeait.. Comme ceux dont tu as la garde. Maintenant guide les…

Will laissa filer un soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre, s'adressant à l'horizon

- Laissez moi la voir ! Je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien !

Aucun souffle ne lui répondit et Will serra les poings d'impuissance tandis que des gémissements pathétiques s'élevaient du cortège des âmes. Résigné, le jeune capitaine comprit que Calypso ne lui répondrait pas et leva lentement sa lanterne, l'agitant pour guider les âmes défuntes jusqu'à lui. Ainsi qu'il se devait.


	29. Valse des regrets

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Kira et Muchu pour leurs reviews Kira : hélas l'histoire du fer et du sang qui coupent la magie n'est pas de moi mais de Tim Powers qui le développe dans son roman. Pour la phrase de Barbossa je crains d'être trop présivible car effectivement ce n'est pas un hasard, pour les mariages : si celui de Liz & Will était valable ( ce dont je doute hem) il a de toute manière pris fin au moment où Will est mort pour renaitre en capitaine du HV , il est mort et c'était jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare donc... Pour le Jack /Angie : pas valide, Gibbs s'est fait passé pour un capitaine ce qu'il n'est pas , il est donc caduc. Pour le mariage de Jack & Liz : il a été prononcé par un officier de l'église donc il est valide sous réserve qu'il soit consommé ...Ce qui n'est pas fait. Pour les motivations de Jack, elles seront expliquées à la fin( erf oui faut expliquer un peu le plan)**_

_**Muchu : euhhh oui tu t'es trompée d'histoire mdrrr en tout cas contente que ça t'aie plu quand à la fin qui sait... **_

_**Pour l'instant voici la suite des errances de nos héros et le récit de leurs aventures. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 28**

_**Black Pearl**_

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, Barbossa posa le pied sur le pont et il ferma un instant les yeux, savourant à la fois sa liberté retrouvée et le fait d'être toujours en vie après sa confrontation avec le loa. Son corps qu'il avait cru brisé par les attaques du sorcier répondait fort bien , tout comme d'autres parties comme il l'avait expérimenté en s'attribuant la femme de Sparrow. Son sourire s'accentua à cette pensée. Il tenait l'occasion d'asseoir enfin sa victoire ferme et définitive sur le pirate : il avait le Pearl ET la fille que Sparrow convoitait selon toutes les apparences.

A quelques mètres de lui Pintel et Ragetti entamèrent une danse victorieuse, pavoisant comme s'ils avaient eux même terrassé le loa au lieu de courir se cacher dans une cabine dont-ils avaient forcé la serrure…. Barbossa leur lança un coup d'œil agacé puis se ravisa. Après tout les deux abrutis avaient raison : il y avait de quoi pavoiser ! Se rengorgeant, Hector se tourna vers Angelica, qui attendait sur le pont.

Angelica frissonna en surprenant le regard de Barbossa : maintenant que le loa avait été vaincu et que l'équipage du Pearl avait retrouvé son navire, elle commençait à regretter son geste. Certes, elle avait un accord avec Barbossa, un marché bancal mais un marché tout de même. Seulement, elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'en digne pirate, Barbossa avait tendance à oublier ses « amis » une fois ses objectifs atteints.

Le pirate se dirigea vers sa cabine et elle le suivit du regard, incertaine, tandis que les hommes survivants de Teach atteignaient le rivage inhospitalier de l'île de la Fontaine. Angelica frissonna à la pensée que Barbossa pourrait décider de se séparer d'elle… Et alors que ferait elle ? Bien entendu elle pouvait toujours emprunter le Queen Anne… Mais si le loa était mort ce n'était pas le cas de Blackbeard et au fond d'elle-même elle redoutait de se retrouver seule face à lui.

Barbossa ressortit de la cabine, mordant avec un plaisir évident dans une pomme d'un rouge profond

- Délicieuse… Soupira-t-il avec contentement avant de se tourner vers l'île.

Plissant les yeux, Barbossa observa les hommes de Teach qui, passé le premier moment de terreur du à la sirène s'organisaient déjà.

- Il ne vont pas tarder à retourner sur le Queen Anne. Commenta Angelica qui s'était rapprochée.

- Voilà pourquoi je suggère que nous levions l'ancre dès maintenant. Lui répondit Barbossa en se tournant vers l'équipage. Bougez vous tas de chiens ! Hors de question de laisser le temps à Teach ou à ses hommes de bombarder le Pearl.

Pintel et Ragetti s'immobilisèrent et posèrent un regard inquiet vers les hommes qui étaient déjà en train de commencer à nager vers eux et se ruèrent vers les grappins qui les retenaient au Queen Anne

- Que comptez vous faire Capitaine Barbossa ? Demanda Angelica. Le couler ?

- Un si beau bâtiment ? Sûrement pas… Je laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit Hector. Pour l'instant… Je compte bien suivre le plan de Sparrow. Nous allons contourner cette île et attendre qu'il nous amène l'eau de la Fontaine.

- Et s'il ne l'a pas ?

- Oh et bien je suis sûr que Sparrow sera ravi de s'établir ici. Commenta Barbossa.

Angelica hésita. L 'idée d'avoir un accord de plus avec Jack ne l'enchantait guère, cependant elle voyait mal comment s'y opposer. Barbossa la fixa et grimaça un sourire

- Madame Sparrow… Si nous remettions cette conversation à plus tard ? Pour l'instant le Pearl a besoin de tout les bras valides pour s'éloigner d'ici.

Angelica hocha la tête, soulagée au fond d'elle-même de ne pas être évincée par le pirate.

- Bien sûr je compte bien sur votre présence dans ma cabine ce soir. Ajouta Barbossa. Nous avons toujours un accord vous et moi.

Résignée, la jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'empressa d'aller aider un matelot à dérouler les cordages…

_**Sentier du Chagrin**_

Davies cheminait en silence, peu désireux de prendre la parole au vu de la rage qu'irradiait littéralement Blackbeard. Le regard fixé sur le dos de son capitaine, le second peinait à le suivre tandis que l'autre se répandait en imprécations, décrivant avec un plaisir sadique tout ce qu'il ferait endurer à Sparrow une fois qu'il aurait remis la main sur le pirate.

Davies quand à lui se sentait coupable… Il avait failli à son devoir et pire encore à son capitaine en se laissant surprendre par l'attaque de Philip. Mais aussi comment aurait il pu se douter que le jeune missionnaire agirait de manière aussi stupide ? Devant lui, Blackbeard s'immobilisa brusquement et se retourna.

- Lorsque nous aurons récupéré ce qui m'appartient je te laisserais te charger du petit comédien. Il va regretter longtemps d'avoir marié ma fiancée.

- Marié votre fiancée ? Ne put s'empêcher de relever Davies.

- Ce rat de Sparrow a essayé de me contrer ! Ragea Teach

- Mais il la déteste !

- Depuis quand le mariage est il une affaire de sentiments ? Se moqua Teach en reprenant sa marche d'un pas décidé.

_**Forêt des Âmes Errantes**_

Essoufflé, Jack s'arrêta brutalement, le cœur cognant dans son torse et posa son fardeau sur le sol.

- Lizzie… Va falloir marcher trésor. Lui lança-t-il

Elizabeth lui répondit par l'un de ces regards vagues qui lui étaient devenus habituels depuis que Teach avait mis la main sur eux. Jack grimaça et la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder

- Si tout se passe comme prévu… Barbossa nous attend. Expliqua-t-il en grimaçant, peu certain au fond de lui que le pirate remplisse sa part du plan jusqu'au bout.

Elizabeth le fixa, traversée par une vague de haine. Jack Sparrow…. L'homme qui l'avait trahie et vendue à Teach … Elle le détestait… Prenant sur elle, elle leva sa main pour le frapper mais son poignet fut bloqué par la poigne ferme de Jack

- Ne gaspillez pas vos forces à ça. Pour l'instant faites moi confiance

- Vous faire confiance… Cracha Elizabeth

- Oui. Répondit fermement Jack d'un air sombre en se levant. Maintenant debout. Nous avons encore du chemin à parcourir.

Un regard haineux lui répondit et Jack sourit légèrement, soulagé au fond de voir la vie revenir dans les prunelles d'Elizabeth, même si c'était pour le haïr.

- Vous savez généralement il faut plusieurs semaines de mariage pour en arriver là. Plaisanta-t-il.

Elizabeth le fixa et se troubla légèrement à la mention du mariage. Elle se rappela brusquement Philip et les mots. Les mots… Elle avait …

- Allons personne n'en saura rien. Ironisa Jack en voyant le dégoût se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Maintenant en route.

Déstabilisée par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, Elizabeth ne répondit pas et commença à marcher d'un pas lent et hésitant. Jack la suivit quelques instants des yeux puis s'élança à sa suite

_**Bayou des Remords **_

Philip le regard fixe, avançait droit devant lui. Le cœur affolé, il réalisa brusquement que le chant de sa délicieuse Syréna s'était tu à nouveau. Au lieu de ça, une silhouette lui barrait le chemin. Celle de son père.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça Philip ? Lui demanda le vieil homme avant de se tordre sous l'effet d'une quinte de toux

- Elle nous pourrissait l'existence. Répondit Philip d'un ton désespéré. Sans elle tu aurais eu de quoi te soigner, nous aurions eu de quoi manger ! Sans elle nous…

- Ça ne t'a pas suffit de la tuer… Il a fallu que tu partes. Que tu m'abandonnes… Que crois tu que je suis devenu après ton départ ?

Philip balbutia, se retrouvant brusquement dans la peau d'un garçonnet de huit ans

- Papa.. Je c'est parce que…

- Je suis mort. Pas à cause de ma toux. Non. Mais de chagrin Philip. Parce qu'on a tué ma femme et que la seule chose qui me restait d'elle est partie. Lui asséna durement son père.

Les larmes aux yeux, Philip tendit la main vers lui pour le toucher

- C'était un monstre…

- Mais je l'aimais. Tout comme toi tu aimes un monstre Philip…

Les doigts de Philip frôlaient presque ceux de son père et il recula comme si ce dernier l'avait piqué.

- Syréna n'est pas un monstre ! Hurla le jeune homme en repoussant son père qui retomba sur le sol avec un bruit spongieux.

Sans plus se soucier de lui, Philip se remit à courir droit vers la direction des navires.

Derrière lui, le visage triste de son père se modifia et la créature qui avait tenté de l'attirer reprit sa face verdâtre. Que celui-ci parte donc… Il y avait d'autres proies dans ces bois. Des proies qui finiraient par saisir sa main tendue…

_**Black Pearl**_

Le Queen Anne n'était plus qu'un point minuscule à l'horizon lorsqu'Angelica se présenta dans la cabine de Barbossa. Assis à table et occupé à déguster l'une de ses sempiternelles pommes, le pirate lui adressa un sourire juteux.

- Je suis certain que nous allons tout deux tirer grand profit de notre accord Madame Sparrow.

Angelica renâcla

- Vous ne me désirez pas… Je le sais. Et moi non plus. Alors à quoi rime ceci ?

Barbossa sourit aimablement

- Cela fait des semaines que je suis enfermé sans connaître le goût d'une femme. Et croyez moi, je connais le désir. Si vous aviez passé dix ans à ne rien pouvoir apprécier ou désirer vous comprendriez Madame Sparrow. Quand à cette .. Formalité. Imaginez plutôt la tête que fera Sparrow en vous voyant dans mes bras.

Angelica grimaça

- Alors vous ne faites cela que pour prendre une revanche sur Jack ?

Barbossa se leva et avança vers elle

- Tout comme vous Madame Sparrow. J'ai respecté ma part jusqu'à présent

- Moi aussi ! S'outragea Angelica

- Vous avez agi trop tôt. La coupa Barbossa en glissant un ongle noir sur son bras nu. Scellons notre marché. A moins que ne préfériez vous rallier à une autre cause ?

Angelica soupira. Pour l'instant, Barbossa était le vainqueur…. Il avait tué le loa par un moyen qu'elle n'avait toujours pas compris mais les faits étaient là…. Du reste le pirate était vieux… Et l'avoir à sa botte ne serait pas négligeable… Surtout que cela lui donnerait l'occasion de mieux le trahir ensuite. Sans compter le mal que cela ferait à Jack.

Avec un sourire, Angelica glissa ses lèvres sur celles de Barbossa pour un profond baiser. Les mains d'Hector enserrèrent sa taille et le pirate la poussa brutalement sur la table, lui arrachant son fut pour la prendre avec un râle. Surprise par sa brutalité, Angelica ne broncha pas, son corps se cambrant instinctivement pour le rejoindre alors qu'un plaisir mauvais se répandait dans ses veines. Oui… Jack allait souffrir… La suite se perdit dans un gémissement de douleur lorsque Barbossa empoigna sa poitrine sans douceur, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair fragile, excitant honteusement son désir.

_**Marais des Regrets Éternels**_

Teach porta une main inquiète à son veston et poussa un hurlement de rage en découvrant que la fiole remise par le loa s'était brisée lorsque Jack l'avait repoussé au sol.

- Capitaine ? Interrogea Davies d'un ton inquiet

Blackbeard ne répondit pas. Son visage se tordit en une grimace en découvrant des centaines de visages haineux devant lui.

Le pirate se durcit tandis que Victoria passait à l'attaque

- Tu m'as violée et abusée

- Ce n'était qu'un partage équitable… Ricana le pirate en cherchant son pistolet.

- Capitaine ? Répéta Davies, inquiet

Blackbeard ne parut pas l'entendre et fit un pas en avant

- Et moi ? Intervint une nouvelle femme

- Ta putain de fille crèvera comme toi. Rétorqua Teach

A ces mots, les âmes se mirent à trembler et se rapprochèrent pour ne former qu'une silhouette

- Tu es fou Eddie. Déclara une voix rauque.

Teach se troubla légèrement puis son visage reprit son expression cruelle

- Tu es fini Jonathan Teague ou quelque soit ton nom…. Ton cher Gardien te rejoindra bientôt et alors les pirates et le monde subiront MA LOI !

- CAPITAINE ! S'angoissa de plus belle Davies en voyant Teach s'adresser à des choses visibles de lui seul

Blackbeard ne répondit pas et avança droit vers la chose qui lui barrait la route et qui ressemblait à son père. Sans se départir de la lueur cruelle qui brillait dans son regard il le traversa. Son corps trembla sous le choc tandis que les âmes volaient en éclat avec un gémissement pitoyable. Teach sourit et se retourna vers Davies

- Avance. Lui ordonna-t-il.

**Davies déglutit et obéit, préférant ne pas poser de questions sur ce qui venait de se produire. Blackbeard quand à lui continua sa route. Les créatures du Marais ne pouvaient rien contre celui qui était incapable de ressentir des regrets….**

_**Le Victory**_

_**Perdu… Pour changer **_

Groves et Greitzer échangèrent un regard las. Depuis une semaine qu'ils naviguaient sur ces eaux inconnues, ils n'avaient rien croisé qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une terre ou à un navire. Eux qui avaient cru leurs errances terminées se retrouvaient perdus au milieu de nulle part.

Un bruit de plongeon les alerta et Greitzer poussa un gémissement en découvrant une nouvelle silhouette mi femme mi poisson. A ses côtés, Groves prit un air extatique et se précipita au bastingage .

Syréna sourit coquettement et passa une main fine dans ses cheveux, adoptant une attitude soigneusement alanguie. Ses yeux rougeoyèrent brièvement en apercevant les hommes et elle retroussa ses dents acérées sur ses lèvres. Elle avait trop souffert pour laisser une chance à ses victimes. Ce n'était plus la faim qui la poussait à agir mais la soif de vengeance envers la race qui avait cru pouvoir l'asservir et y avait presque réussi. Lentement elle pencha la tête en arrière et gonflait ses cordes vocales lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur la sienne

- Syréna…. Souffla Naia, des larmes illuminant son beau visage

Oubliant les hommes, Syréna se tourna vers sa reine et savoura son étreinte tandis que l'autre refermait ses bras autour d'elle, leurs écailles se nouant alors qu'elles se reconnaissaient.

Groves sentit une érection déformer son fut en voyant les deux créatures, la brune et la blonde échanger un baiser avant de s'enfoncer dans les eaux profondes de la baie. Derrière lui, le visage de Greitzer se tendit de désir en apercevant la bosse de son fut et l'Amiral posa une main sur son bras.

- Des sirènes. Déclara-t-il, faisant à peine attention au feu qui brûlait dans les yeux des hommes qui avaient assistés aux retrouvailles des deux créatures.

Groves déglutit, la bouche sèche et fixa Greitzer

- Elles sont tellement belles…. Déclara-t-il d'une voix mourante.

Palpitant lui aussi d'excitation pour des raisons différentes des autres, Greitzer laissa son regard caresser les lèvres de Groves, s'imaginant les prendre sous les siennes puis dévoiler son corps pour …

- On dirait que cette fois elles ne vous ont pas laissé froid Amiral. Commenta brusquement Groves, mal à l'aise, en s'écartant légèrement, conscient de l'érection de l'autre contre sa hanche.

Greitzer battit des cils et s'écarta, affectant un air masculin

- Elles sont belles. Expliqua-t-il.

Après tout ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire semblant….

- On continue tout droit. Ordonna-t-il pour se donner une contenance.

_**Forêt des Âmes Errantes**_

Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'ils marchaient que Jack ne savait même plus si ,au dessus du rideau de feuillage qui obscurcissait le ciel, c'était le jour ou la nuit. Le silence était pesant. Depuis leur altercation des heures plus tôt, Elizabeth n'avait pas desserré les dents malgré ses tentatives d'ironie et Jack commençait à se demander si le traitement auquel Teach avait soumis la jeune femme n'avait pas ravagé son esprit pour de bon.

Pour ne rien arranger, son bras blessé durant son duel avec Blackbeard lui faisait de plus en plus mal et le pirate luttait contre son désir de le plonger dans l'eau froide du marais pour apaiser sa douleur, ne serait ce que quelques instants

- Mauvaise idée ça Jack… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en fixant d'un air effaré la végétation putride que nourrissait cette eau qui semblait si rafraîchissante.

Désireux de se changer les idées, Jack but une large rasade du rhum dont il avait pris la précaution de se munir ( il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de s'en servir pour nettoyer sa blessure ! Le rhum était trop précieux pour cela ) puis il lança un regard de biais à Elizabeth. Le visage fermé et le regard vide, la jeune femme s'arrêta comme si elle obéissait à un ordre muet et Jack grimaça

- Elizabeth ? Vous en voulez ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la flasque.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Elizabeth ne lui répondit pas, continuant à fixer un point invisible aux yeux de Jack.

Devant elle se tenait… Jack Sparrow. Le visage ensanglanté et le corps comme vrillé de multiples coupures où la chair avait été arrachée par endroits. Un peu comme des morsures… Et elle avait une idée très précise du genre d'animal qui avait pu faire une chose pareille : le Kraken

- Voilà ce à quoi vous m'avez condamné. Lui lança Jack d'une voix déformée.

Elizabeth frissonna en apercevant la gorge en lambeaux du pirate

- Je n'avais pas le choix … Je regrette… Je …

Jack lui coupa brutalement la parole

- Pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix trésor

- Vous savez que c'est faux. Répondit Elizabeth des larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Derrière elle, le vrai Jack hoqueta

- Elizabeth ! L'appela-t-il , le regard plissé en cherchant celui à qui elle parlait. Lizzie ne le regardez pas… Ce n'est pas Will. Tenta-t-il

Elizabeth frissonna en voyant Jack avancer vers elle, peinant à supporter la vision de ses plaies béantes

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir Elizabeth c'est pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé plutôt qu'assommé ?

- Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir. Déclara calmement Will qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Jack.

Elizabeth poussa un cri de joie pure et avança vers lui mais James lui barra le passage

- Will ! Non laissez moi ! Hurla-t-elle

Derrière Elizabeth, l'angoisse de Jack se décupla en l'entendant.

- Il n'est pas vraiment là Lizzie ! S'exclama-t-il en avançant vers elle, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir.

Elizabeth gémit en sentant les regards accusateurs des trois hommes sur elle, chacun portant d'atroces blessures: Jack était déchiqueté, le torse de Will s'ouvrait sur une cavité vide à l'endroit du cœur et les entrailles de James pendaient mollement vers le sol.

- Tous morts à cause de vous. Lui lancèrent Jack et James avant de se regarder d'un air méfiant

- Ils disent vrai Elizabeth. Confirma Will avec tristesse.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ..Je ne voulais pas… Sanglota Elizabeth. Je regrette, je regrette tellement

Will posa un regard sérieux sur elle et tendit la main dans sa direction.

- Viens avec nous maintenant et tu n'auras plus jamais à choisir …

- Ni à mentir. Renchérit Jack

- Ou à nous perdre. Compléta James.

Le regard brouillé par les larmes Elizabeth tendit sa main, ses doigts frôlant ceux de Will

Derrière elle Jack poussa un cri de rage. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle voyait mais sa main tendue lui laissait augurer le pire. Sans douceur il la tira brusquement en arrière, ignorant ses protestations

- Will ! Jack… Non ! Hurla Elizabeth

Jack se crispa mais la ramena contre lui, la forçant à se retourner pour enfouir son visage contre son torse. L'espace d'une seconde, le regard du pirate se voila d'incrédulité en se reconnaissant dans les traits mouvants de la créature à trois têtes qui se tenait devant lui puis cette dernière s'évanouit en un « plotch » sinistre.

Jack déglutit et resserra son étreinte autour du corps d'Elizabeth, ignorant les protestations de son bras blessé. Contre lui, la jeune femme s'effondrait ses larmes inondant sa chemise

- Lizzie ça n'était pas lui… Murmura Jack

A ces mots, Elizabeth parut se reprendre et se dégagea de son étreinte

- Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle.

Jack sourit avec ironie

- On mettra ça sur le compte de Teach. Avançons. Et si vous voyez quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là, détournez le regard. Ce ne sont que des… des choses qui utilisent vos regrets pour leur donner une forme

Elizabeth hocha la tête, le cœur battant. Pas une seule fois elle ne songea à dire à Jack que celui qu'elle avait vu en premier c'était lui…

_**Bayou des Remords**_

Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute aux yeux de Philip : il était perdu. Il avait couru droit devant lui sans s'arrêter après avoir écarté son père et il était à présent cerné par une épaisse végétation dont l'odeur de pourriture lui montait à la tête. Le jeune homme poussa un gémissement étranglé et tomba brusquement à genoux. Sans l'avoir calculé, Philip commença à prier avec plus de ferveur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, implorant Dieu de lui donner la grâce de retrouver… Syréna.

Absorbé par sa prière, Philip ne vit pas les lianes se rapprocher de lui… Pas plus qu'il ne vit les arbres commencer à bouger et la gueule de la plante la plus proche de lui s'ouvrir. En fait ce fut un hurlement dont il ne put reconnaître le responsable qui le sortit de sa transe, juste à temps pour pouvoir plonger de côté et ainsi éviter la gueule béante de la plante

- Ton destin n'est pas de mourir maintenant Philip Sand. Lui souffla une voix féminine aux accents chauds du sud des Amériques.

Philip sursauta… Dieu serait …. Une femme ? Il repoussa loin de lui cette pensée en voyant la liane rampante qui tentait de se refermer son pied. Quoiqu'il y ait ici… Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Dieu… Si tant est qu'il existait réellement ce dont il commençait très sérieusement à douter au vu des derniers mois.

- Avance droit devant toi Philip… Et tu trouveras ce que tu es venu chercher… Reprit la voix.

Philip se releva et obéit sans réfléchir, sûr qu'au bout du chemin… Il y avait sa chanteuse.

_**Black Pearl**_

Barbossa se recala soigneusement dans son siège et posa un regard amusé sur la femme qui dormait à quelques mètres de lui. Satisfait, le pirate songea avec délices au tour qu'avaient pris les événements : il était libre, capitaine, triomphateur du sorcier de Teach. Il avait une putain pour s'assouvir, des tonnes de pommes à déguster…. Et Jack Sparrow allait lui ramener la Fontaine de Jouvence.

- Belle journée pour vivre éternellement ! Commenta-t-il pour lui-même

_**Marais des Regrets Éternels **_

Davies posa un regard vitreux sur Teach alors que ce dernier venait de lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine figure, le sortant de la transe dans laquelle le souvenir de sa sœur sacrifiée l'avait plongé.

- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental. Commenta Teach

Davies rougit, se sentant pris en faute et ne put se retenir de se justifier ou tout du moins d'essayer.

- C'est elle.. Annie. Elle ne me laisse pas tranquille. Expliqua-t-il platement, ses mots résonnant de manière creuse à ses propres oreilles.

- J'avais cru le comprendre. Rétorqua Teach avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable. Recommence à ramer. Je veux atteindre le rivage avant que ce moins que rien de Sparrow ne soit arrivé à sa destination

- Où pensez vous qu'il se dirige ?

- Vers son minable bateau bien sûr… Répondit Teach, un éclat dur dans le regard.

_**Fond des Mers Ignorées **_

Syréna et Naia rompirent leur étreinte avec un rire, exhibant leurs dents acérées et leur lèvres rougies par le sang de leur proies.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais… Déclara tendrement Naia. Aucune de nos sœurs ne parvenaient à te sentir.

Le regard bleu de Syréna vira au gris, chose qu'observa Naia avec consternation

- Leur sorcier était réellement très fort…. Quand à mes sœurs, aucune d'elles ne s'est aventurée jusque là… Toi non plus tu n'as rien fait !

Une grimace haineuse déforma les traits de Naia et sa queue enserra celle de Syréna

- Ne dis pas ça. J'ai demandé à Calypso d'intervenir

- Calypso… Cracha Syréna avec mépris

Son regard se noua à celui de sa reine et les deux sirènes échangèrent un regard complice

- Peut être que cela n'aurait pas été plus mal que cet homme réussisse… Déclara Syréna

- Elle se contente de régner dans son palais de corail. Rétorqua Naia. Elle n'a de cesse de répéter ses fadaises sur le destin… Pourtant il nous faut nous soumettre… Pour l'instant, elle a eu vent de ta libération. Et elle exige que tu te présentes devant elle

Syréna lui renvoya une moue mécontente et rejeta ses long cheveux bruns en arrière

- Ne perdons pas de temps dans ce cas… J'ai hâte de recommencer à chasser…


	30. Pourparlers

_**Bonjour à tous ! Comme toujours merci à Kira & Muchu pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu :Qui te dis que Jack est amoureux de Liz ? Pour la suite, elle est écrite .. jusqu'au chapitre 31, sachant qu'il y en aura 32 sans compter l'épilogue**_

_**Kira : Le rôle de G & G va te paraitre plus clair après ce chapitre... Teach erf non il ne s'en veut de rien...A moins que... **_

_**Pour les deux ... Le mode de reproduction des sirènes vous perturbent mdrrr. Vous saurez comment elles se multiplient bientot !**_

_**Pour l'instant ,voici la suite et nous approchons du dénouement de l'histoire… Vous verrez qu'Hector a encore de la ressource… au passage… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 29**

_**Palais au fond des Océans **_

Un coup de nageoire vif propulsa Syréna au milieu de la salle encombrée de trésors engloutis, d'or, de pierres et de colliers. Devant elle, Naia se retourna un bref instant pour lui lancer un nouveau regard d'avertissement et la sirène releva fièrement le menton, ses yeux rougissant un instant en apercevant Calypso, qui telle une reine indolente trônait sur son siège de corail.

Naia s'approcha et prit la parole en premier

- Calypso. Je t'amène ma sœur Syréna ainsi que tu l'as exigé.

Calypso l'ignora et se pencha sur la sirène dont le beau visage conservait quelques traces de l'épreuve traversée durant les dernières semaines.

- Alors c'est toi que le destin a choisi… Murmura-t-elle.

Syréna la toisa avec hostilité, ses écailles la hérissant à la pensée que c'était là tout ce que leur protectrice trouvait à dire

- Choisie ? Vous croyez que j'ai choisi d'être enfermée pour servir d'appât !

Le regard de Calypso s'obscurcit et Naia s'approcha de sa protégée

- Syréna a été loyale. Elle ne vous a pas trahie

- Pas plus que vous n'êtes venue à mon aide Calypso. Gronda Syréna.

Cette fois la nymphe se redressa de toute sa taille et sa voix déformée par la colère tonna dans le palais délicat

- Je ne suis pas à ton service Syréna. Pas plus au tien qu'à celui de ta… reine. Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard méprisant en direction de Naia. Et puis tu t'en sortie non ?

- Pas grâce à vous ! Rétorqua Syréna qui après son séjour dans les geôles du Queen Anne avait tendance à ne plus rien redouter.

Le visage de Calypso reprit son masque imperturbable mais Naia frémit en apercevant la lueur cruelle qui illumina un instant son regard.

- Raconte moi Syréna. Et surtout n'oublie rien.

Syréna se força au calme et commença son histoire, le visage déformé par la haine

- Un nommé Blackbeard m'a attirée sur son navire avec l'aide d'un sorcier. Là il m'a ôté ma voix et m'a enfermée, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tue son sorcier et me libère. Vous voyez il n'y a pas grand-chose à oublier.

- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas tuée ? Susurra Calypso

Là Syréna se troubla légèrement. En effet si Blackbeard ne l'avait pas tuée, c'était principalement parce qu'elle avait juré de l'aider à enfermer Calypso. Chose qu'il serait imprudent de dévoiler en présence de la nymphe

- Parce qu'il voulait que j'écarte mes écailles pour lui. Mentit elle

Après tout, la chose était vraisemblable… Quel homme ne se damnerait pas pour connaître l'étreinte d'une sirène ?

Naia frissonna et fixa Calypso dont le regard se fit lointain

- Tu mens Syréna…. Je connais ce pirate.. Ou du moins je l'ai connu. Ce n'est pas tes écailles qui l'intéressent…

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien fait si vous saviez ! S'emporta Syréna à qui les longues heures d'enfermement revenaient avec amertume

- Parce que le destin doit s'accomplir pour que l'ordre du monde retrouve sa place… La magie des loa doit disparaître… Tout comme la Fontaine de Jouvence devait être soustraite à l'appétit des hommes….

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Syréna

Calypso l'ignora et reprit

- Personne ne peut échapper à son destin… Pas plus toi que le Capitaine du Vaisseaux des Ames…

Naia fronça les sourcils

- Que vient faire Le Hollandais Volant là dedans ?

- Tout et rien. Son capitaine doit se libérer de ses attaches pour mener à bien ses missions…

- Comme Davy Jones ? Releva effrontément Naia

Calypso la fixa

- Jones était une erreur. Il a bousculé le destin et l'ordre du monde. Turner va le rétablir. Mais pour ça il a besoin d'admettre que son destin n'est pas dans le monde des hommes.

Naia et Syréna échangèrent un regard. Toutes deux pensaient la même chose : que Calypso avait une manière sélective de voir le destin…. Surtout quand ses augures n'étaient pas en sa faveur. Pourtant aucune d'elles n'eut le courage de souligner que si Calypso avait passé tant d'années prisonnière d'une enveloppe charnelle cela était peut être parce c'était son destin.

- Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Naia

- Laisser les hommes régler leurs différents entre eux. Déclara Calypso.

Syréna se tortilla, soulagée à l'idée d'en avoir bientôt fini mais un sourire suave éclaira les lèvres de Calypso

- Quand à toi…

Naia se plaça instinctivement entre la nymphe et sa protégée et Calypso la toisa

- Écarte toi Naia. Obéis

Naia se hérissa mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Calypso s'approcha de Syréna, la dominant de toute sa taille

- Je pourrais te chasser et obliger Naia à te rendre ton humanité…

Syréna commença à trembler, terrifiée à l'idée de retrouver son existence mortelle dans un monde qui avait tellement changé

- L'âme de Syréna m'appartient ! Glapit Naia. Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans les marchés que nous faisons

Calypso l'ignora et fixa Syréna

- Si je t'autorise à rester ce n'est pas à cause de ta fausse reine. Mais parce que tu as conclu un accord lorsque tu étais à la surface…

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Syréna,abasourdie

- La main du destin est sur toi Syréna… Mais tu mérites un châtiment exemplaire…

Syréna se mit à trembler, son regard bleu s'emplissant de larmes de rage

- Il y a ce petit missionnaire… Philip Sand… Continua Calypso. Jeune, bien fait… Il est amoureux de toi

Syréna et Naia échangèrent un nouveau regard

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était votre genre… Murmura Naia

Calypso se retourna vers elle

- Il ne l'est pas ! Je n'ai aucun goût pour l'amour des hommes…

Plus aucun… Corrigèrent mentalement les deux sirènes.

- Voila ta punition. Annonça Calypso. Tu devras répondre à chaque appel de Philip Sand , lui offrir tes écailles quand il le désirera et aussi souvent qu'il le voudra jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse des océans ou se soit lassé de toi.

Un rugissement de haine échappa à Syréna en comprenant que l'autre venait de la condamner à devenir esclave d'un homme. Naia blêmit et s'inclina profondément devant Calypso

- Syréna ne vous a pas trahie.. Je vous en prie

- Vous pouvez partir. Ordonna Calypso en les congédiant

- Je le tuerais. Annonça froidement Syréna en tremblant de rage

- Alors c'est que c'était son destin. Répondit Calypso, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Inquiète, Naia tira Syréna en arrière et les deux sirènes s'éloignèrent sous le regard satisfait de la nymphe.

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Pont**_

- Il devrait déjà être revenu. Intervint Angelica en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de la rive . Ça fait cinq jours maintenant qu'ils sont partis.

Barbossa se contenta de sourire et tapota d'une main calme la barre du Pearl qu'il ne se lassait pas de tenir

- Il en faut six pour faire l'aller retour. Nous attendons. Lui lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Angelica le regarda avec colère

- Vous le détestez autant que moi ! Pourquoi l'attendre !

- Parce que s'il revient il pourra nous guider jusqu'à la Fontaine de Jouvence ou nous l'offrir… en quelque sorte. Je pensais que vous aviez compris cela Madame Sparrow.

- Ce que je comprends c'est que vous ne faites qu'obéir aux ordres de ce moins que rien. Se moqua Angelica. Voilà donc le grand Capitaine Barb..

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que le capitaine serrait sa main autour de cette dernière. Les yeux exorbités, Angelica se débattit et Barbossa la fixa

- Je ne suis au service de personne Madame Sparrow. Et personne ne me dicte ma conduite pas plus Sparrow que vous. Déclara-t-il en la relâchant.

Angelica hoqueta et lui lança un regard lourd de rancœur. Le pirate la saisit par le bras et l'attira contre lui

- Tu auras ta vengeance Angelica. Murmura-t-il. Une fois que nous aurons tiré le plus de profit possible de Sparrow… Sois patiente.

Angelica leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lentement, la jeune femme sourit. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Barbossa était sincère. A eux deux ils débarrasseraient le monde de Jack Sparrow… Et ensuite, leurs routes se sépareraient certainement. Peut être même se trahiraient ils mutuellement ( c'était même sûr) mais pour l'instant leurs désirs se rejoignaient. Excitée par cette idée, Angelica glissa une main hardie jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'autre et glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Laisse la barre à un autre… Souffla-t-elle

- Voilà enfin une requête qu'il me plait de satisfaire. Répondit Barbossa. Gibbs à la barre. Ordonna-t-il en entraînant Angelica à sa suite.

_**Forêt des Âmes Errantes**_

Le teint cireux, Elizabeth s'immobilisa brusquement et Jack poussa un couinement désespéré.

- Que se passe t'il ? Lizzie qu'avez-vous vu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec à la hauteur de sa lassitude.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils marchaient et des jours aussi que la jeune femme oscillait entre des hurlements de terreur, des hallucinations et de brèves périodes conscientes où elle le contemplait alors avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût

Elizabeth le regarda et baissa les yeux sur son poignet qu'elle tenait fermement. Jack suivit son regard et pesta entre ses dents en voyant le sang goutter le long de sa main pour former une tâche sombre au sol.

- Depuis quand avez-vous ça ?

- Je ne sais plus… Lui répondit Elizabeth d'une voix fragile

Jack la regarda avec inquiétude et nota son regard fiévreux. Il pesta entre ses dents et s'agenouilla pour déchirer un large morceau de la robe qu'elle portait.

- Votre main. Ordonna-t-il

Elizabeth le regarda avec hésitation et Jack la lui prit d'autorité pour la bander.

- Vous auriez du me dire que la blessure s'était plus ouverte. Lui lança-t-il durement

Elizabeth ramena sa main contre elle et le regarda

- Pourquoi… Pour que vous … que vous me négociez ?

Jack soupira hésitant entre le soulagement que lui procurait sa réaction méfiante qui ressemblait fort à celle qu'il avait connue et le dépit face à sa haine.

- Lizzie pas maintenant … On doit avancer.

- Pourquoi vous suivrais je ? Rétorqua la jeune femme qui tenait à peine debout.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant sans mal

- Que vous le vouliez ou non vous venez. Nous parlerons plus tard

Elizabeth gémit de douleur et ne résista pas, trop faible pour ça

- Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais… Murmura-t-elle

- Je sais. Répondit Jack d'un ton dur en continuant à avancer.

_**Marais des Regrets Éternels**_

Davies poussa un gémissement fiévreux en voyant se matérialiser la silhouette désormais redevenue familière de Annie_ . _

_Ils avaient un peu plus de dix ans… Annie venait de tomber. Elle s'était écorché le genou et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Gontran la toisait avec mépris_

_- T'es vraiment bête et pleurnicheuse… _

_Davies fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa sœur._

_- Montre voir. Lui ordonna-t-il gentiment _

_Les yeux humides, Annie souleva avec réticences ses mains, dévoilant un genou gonflé. Davies sentit son estomac se tordre devant l'angle étrange de sa jambe_

_- Tu peux te lever ? _

_- Non… Pleurnicha Annie. J'ai trop mal_

_- Mauviette. Chantonna Gontran_

_Davies lui décocha une claque_

_- Va prévenir Mère. Ordonna-t-il avant de se pencher sur Annie. Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, je vais te ramener à la maison_

_- T'y arriveras pas… Sanglota Annie._

_- Mais si. La rassura Davies en la soulevant avec effort. Tu vois ? _

_Annie sourit légèrement et il commença à marcher_

_- Merci…Murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance_

_Davies baissa les yeux sur elle_

_- Je te protégerais toujours Annie. Promit il. _

_Le bien le plus précieux de ta famille… Contre l'aventure, le respect… Lui souffla brusquement la voix de Teach_

_Annie dans les bras, Davies s'immobilisa et …_

Il cligna des yeux et se trouva face au visage dur de Teach

- Capitaine…Bredouilla-t-il avec hésitation. Je .. J'ai du .. Perdre connaissance… Je suis désolé

Blackbeard lui lança un regard indéfinissable et lui désigna les rames

- Continue Davies. C'est presque fini. Lui annonça-t-il.

_**Bayou des Remords**_

Philip, aveuglé par les larmes, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol en sentant la brise marine lui chatouiller les narines. Le cœur gonflé d'espoir, le jeune homme se força à avancer droit vers la trouée de lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux après tant de jours passés dans l'obscurité de la végétation putride.

Ses pieds saignaient, ses mains étaient écorchées à force de lutter contre les plantes et autres créatures étranges qui avaient tentées de l'attirer dans leurs pièges. Mais le jeune homme ne sentait plus la douleur. Parce qu'à quelques mètres il y avait l'océan. Et dans l'océan, Syréna.

Philip cligna des yeux et avança lentement sur le sable. Son pied blessé s'affaissa et il tomba à genoux. Le jeune homme soupira douloureusement. Il serait tellement bon de rester comme ça, allongé avec le soleil qui le réchaufferait… Dormir un peu. Mais le bruit des vagues le ramena à son désir. Sans se relever, Philip se traîna sur le sol, un seul mot aux lèvres

- Syréna… Appela-t-il alors que les vagues léchaient son visage.

_**Le Victory**_

_**Localisation inconnue par son équipage **_

La longue vue en main, Groves sentit son cœur s'arrêter net. Les mains tremblantes il baissa la longue vue avant de la relever. L'émotion faisant cogner le sang à ses tempes il héla Greitzer qui, dans sa cabine, semblait avoir définitivement sombré dans l'alcool et le désespoir depuis leur dernière rencontre avec les sirènes sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi

- Amiral. Venez voir ça. Cria-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'excitation.

Greitzer ouvrit un œil vague et se leva. Puis il avança en tanguant plus que de raison vers Groves, ses yeux s'attardant sur la cambrure parfaite du dos du Commodore et sur les fesses rebondies et pleines de promesses. Un sourire tremblant aux lèvres surmontant sa barbe de trois jours, Groves lui tendit la longue vue

- Regardez ça… Lui demanda-t-il

Toujours perdu dans ses rêveries érotiques, Greitzer prit nonchalamment la longue vue et regarda dans la direction indiquée

- C'est un navire et alors ?

Groves poussa un soupir de soulagement au moment où l'autre comprenait le sens de ce qu'il voyait

- C'est… Commença Greitzer

- Un bateau.. Un bateau ! S'exclama Groves en lui donnant une franche accolade. Amiral nous avons réussi.

Greitzer s'arracha brutalement à l'étreinte de Groves qui ne remarqua rien, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un après tellement de semaines d'errance

- Vos ordres… Bafouilla Groves

- Je .. Hésita Greitzer, conscient que les soldats s'étaient rapprochés.

- On approche bien sur ! Triompha Groves, galvanisé par l'espoir.

- Hissez le pavillon ! Ordonna Greitzer, gagné par l'enthousiasme de l'autre

Groves s'immobilisa net et lui arracha la longue vue.

- Amiral.. Souffla-t-il en la lui tendant

Greitzer la prit et rougit jusqu'à la perruque en voyant le skull and crossbone flotter avec insolence

- On oublie le pavillon ! Approchez vous !

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Pont**_

Pintel cogna Ragetti

- T'as vu un bateau…

- Oui un bateau…

- C'est pas… Blackbeard au moins… Murmura Ragetti d'une voix terrifiée

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de promener leurs yeux sur le pont à la recherche d'une cachette.

- Bon sang mais prévenez le capitaine ! Leur enjoignit Gibbs qui avait lui aussi remarqué le navire.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard

- Bah c'est qu'il est dans sa cabine avec Madame Sparrow… Répondit Pintel en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Vous croyez que c'est le moment de s'en soucier ! S'étouffa presque Gibbs

Voyant que les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas, Gibbs soupira lourdement et se précipita vers la cabine qu'il ouvrit à la volée

- Capitaine Barbossa… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

A quatre pattes sur le sol, face au seul miroir de la pièce et Barbossa à demi nu derrière elle, Angelica poussa un cri de rage en voyant le reflet du second dans la glace. Barbossa tiqua et se releva avec une moue mécontente, ne prenant même pas le temps de remettre son fut

- Je vais t'écorcher vif. Gronda-t-il.

Gibbs toussota nerveusement et répondit

- C'est qu'il y a un navire de la compagnie qui arrive droit sur nous…

Deux cris de rage lui répondirent et Barbossa remit à la hâte sa ceinture tandis qu'Angelica rassemblait ses vêtements, se munissant d'un sabre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, accoudés l'un à côté de l'autre, Angelica et Barbossa observaient le navire

- Il parait peu armé. Commenta Angelica. Même avec l'équipage que nous avons-nous pourrions avoir le dessus

Barbossa ne répondit pas, songeur

- Qu'en penses tu ? Glissa la jeune femme

Le pirate sourit méchamment et répondit

- J'en pense qu'au lieu de les couler nous devrions … les aider.

- Quoi ? Fulmina la pirate.

Barbossa l'ignora et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Drapeau blanc…

- Bah y en a pas… Lui renvoya le pirate

- Alors déchire une chemise ! S'emporta Hector en louchant sur le corsage jadis blanc d'Angelica

- Hector à quoi tu joues… Murmura cette dernière en repliant toutefois ses bras autour d'elle

Barbossa sourit, ignorant le tutoiement qui échappait de plus en plus souvent à sa partenaire.

- Je me dis que nos amis de la Compagnie cherchent ton père..

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Et que nous pourrions les mettre sur la voie…

Angelica sourit largement

- Ainsi ils l'occuperont… Et nous aurons le champ libre.

- Si ils sont dégourdis ils le couleront. Compléta Barbossa. Si ça n'est pas le cas, ils nous mâcheront le travail…

Rassurée sur ses intentions, Angelica s'approcha de lui tandis que Barbossa hélait le navire, plongeant dans un salut moqueur

_**Le Victory**_

_**Pas loin du Pearl**_

Groves et Greitzer considérèrent avec étonnement l'équipage bigarré qui leur faisait face tandis que l'élevait laborieusement la chemise la plus blanche qu'on ait pu trouver en guise de pavillon

- A quoi ils jouent ? Murmura Greitzer

Groves ne lui répondit pas, les yeux braqués sur la beauté brune qui se tenait à côté de l'homme au chapeau ridicule qui leur faisait face.

- Sacredieu. Marmonna-t-il. Elle a beau être une pirate, je paierais pour la foutre dans mon pieu. Et la foutre tout court.

Choqué à plus d'un titre Greitzer suivit son regard et grimaça légèrement en se forçant à prendre le ton de camaraderie forcé qui lui était devenu une seconde nature

- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle…

- Plus que ça .. Oh ces seins.. Soupira Groves qui rêvait à voix haute.

Au grand soulagement de Greitzer, Barbossa abrégea son supplice en prenant la parole d'une voix suave

- Bien le bonjour Messieurs…

- Amiral ? Demanda une jeune recrue dont la main était crispée sur le mousquet et qui rêvait apparemment d'en découdre.

- Une seconde…Le coupa Groves. Voyons ce qu'ils veulent

- Mon amie et moi nous souhaiterions vous parler. Poursuivit Barbossa

- Parler ?

- Négocier si vous préférez . Corrigea Barbossa avec une grimace.

Groves répondit sans pouvoir se retenir

- Permission de venir à bord.

Barbossa se retourna vers le vieil homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et lui murmura quelque chose puis il fit signe à Angelica de passer devant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tout deux à bord, le pistolet à la ceinture

- Posez vos armes. Ordonna Greitzer

- Précautions. Répondit Barbossa. Pourparlers. Annonça-t-il en fixant Groves, sentant que c'était lui le vrai chef de l'expédition

- Dans la cabine. Répondit le commodore sans quitter Angelica des yeux.

La jeune femme lui fit son plus beau sourire et tout quatre s'enfermèrent dans la cabine tandis que les deux équipages se jaugeaient

_**Le Victory**_

_**Cabine**_

Barbossa posa un regard exercé sur ce qui les entourait avant de décider qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de valeur.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda Greitzer, les nerfs à vif à mesure que l'insistance du regard de Groves sur Angelica augmentait.

Barbossa jeta un regard à la jeune femme et elle sourit

- Nous sommes venus négocier le passage du Black Pearl en échange d'une information

- Passage ? Répéta bêtement Greitzer

Barbossa siffla entre ses dents

- Vous passez votre chemin et en échange nous vous disons où trouver Blackbeard.

- Blackbeard ! S'exclama Groves en détournant brièvement le regard d'Angelica au grand plaisir de Greitzer

- C'est-ce qu'on a dit. Confirma la jeune femme

Greitzer grimaça et regarda Barbossa

- Mais vous êtes bien le capitaine Barbossa non ?

- J'ai cette chance…

Groves fixa Angelica

- Et vous ?

- Pourquoi voulez vous négocier ? Le coupa Greitzer en se tournant vers Hector. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes

- Parce que nous voulons la même chose que vous: mettre un terme à la carrière de Teach. Nous battre contre vous nous affaibliraient à coup sur.

- En clair vous voulez qu'on se batte à votre place. Ironisa Greitzer

Angelica fixa Groves

- Tout l'honneur et les lauriers seraient pour vous…

- Pensez à votre prestige… Renchérit Barbossa

- Et bien.. Commença Greitzer en regardant Groves

- Où est il ? Demanda ce dernier

Angelica et Barbossa échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme répondit

- De l'autre côté de l'île. Il vous suffit de la contourner et vous y serez.

- Il est ancré dans la baie. Expliqua Barbossa

- Nous pourrions faire d'une pierre deux coups… Suggéra Greitzer

- Les canons du Black Pearl sont braqués sur vous. Si nous tardons trop nos hommes tireront sans sommations. Répondit aimablement Barbossa.

Groves et Greitzer tiquèrent mais un regard leur suffit pour convenir que l'occasion était trop belle

- Nous pourrions contourner cette île… Déclara Groves d'un ton dégagé.

- Ce serait une excellent idée Commodore… Souffla Angelica en s'approchant de lui, frôlant ses lèvres.

Barbossa la saisit par le bras et l'attira à lui.

- Nous partons

Groves et Greitzer leur emboîtèrent le pas et les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers le Pearl

- Lâche moi tu me fais mal. Gronda Angelica entre ses dents

- Avancez Madame Sparrow. Répondit Barbossa sur le même ton

- Jaloux ? S'étonna Angelica, flattée

- Vous rêvez Angelica. Je me méfie juste de vos idées vengeresses. Lui rétorqua Barbossa en la poussant sur le Pearl

- Mufle.

- Vous êtes un pirate pas une dame.. Et c'est heureux pour vous. Ricana Barbossa avant de fixer Gibbs. Détache les grappins

- Oui Capitaine.

Sur le Victory, Groves se tourna vers l'insigne

- Cap vers l'île on va la contourner

Le jeune homme le regarda , les yeux écarquillés par la surprise

- Mais … Commodore… On les laisse filer ? Ce sont ..enfin c'est le Black Pearl. Chuchota-t-il

Groves le regarda avec dureté

- C'est un navire marchand. Tu devrais faire examiner ta vue à notre retour. Maintenant obéis aux ordres.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard incrédule au navire puis s'inclina. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Groves le suivit du regard et soupira

- J'espère qu'ils ont dit vrai… On aurait peut être du garder la fille… En gage de bonne foi

- Bah voyons… Marmonna Greitzer avec amertume.

Surpris, Groves se retourna vers lui mais l'autre était déjà retourné vers sa cabine et le cognac qu'elle renfermait…


	31. La fin

_**Bonjour à tous… D'abord merci à Kira et à Muchu pour leurs reviews :**_

_**Kira :pour les sirènes oui c'est ça, elles recrutent ( un peu comme Jones finalement ) quand à Calypso elle a une idée bien précise effectivement... No comment sur Hector mdrrr. Pour Groves et Greitzer tu verras na !**_

_**Muchu:il va falloir s'habituer ... erf désolée mais je risque de continuer à couper comme ça. Pour Liz et Jack, tu sauras bientot ! **_

_**Voici donc la fin qui nous retrouvons nos personnages dans un chapitre qui sera le barouf d'honneur de certains… Je vous souhaite plus que jamais une bonne lecture et …. Review ? **_

**Chapitre 30**

_**Mer Ignorée**_

Philip poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant l'eau salée sur la blessure qu'il s'était faite au torse et dont il ne se souvenait pas des circonstances. Pourtant, il serra les dents et se força à continuer, laissant l'étreinte chaude des vagues le bercer.

- Syréna… Râla-t-il à nouveau, la voix rauque.

Des bras répondirent à son appel et le cœur de Philip bondit dans son torse en reconnaissant le visage aux traits harmonieux de sa chanteuse. Immédiatement il oublia sa souffrance et ses blessures

- Tu es venue… Ma Syréna…

Les yeux de la sirène virèrent au rouge mais elle répondit d'une voix mélodieuse

- Oui Philip, je suis venue à ton appel…

Fou de joie, le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur le visage de la sirène et l'embrassa passionnément. Dans ses bras, Syréna se raidit imperceptiblement mais Philip était trop heureux pour le remarquer

- Chante pour moi…. La supplia-t-il presque.

Cette fois un vrai sourire illumina le visage de Syréna et elle commença à chanter, sa voix résonnant dans le silence qui bordait l'île maudite.

Philip ferma les yeux, l'air extatique puis glissa ses mains tremblantes sur le corps de sa chanteuse, toute timidité disparue. Il avait trop affronté pendant les derniers jours pour laisser de démodés scrupules le posséder. Syréna inclina son visage en arrière et il déposa un baiser dans son cou, ses mains pressant la poitrine de sa compagne. Une moue dégoûtée aux lèvres, Syréna songea qu'au moment de s'accoupler les hommes étaient tous pareils, haletant, pressant …

Philip leva un regard éperdu d'amour sur elle et Syréna lui sourit. Elle ne vit pas l'amour dans le regard de Philip. Pire, elle ne comprit pas ce sentiment. Elle ne l'avait jamais compris. Dans le regard de Philip elle ne vit qu'un désir lascif qui répondait à celui qu'elle jouait.

- Syréna … Souffla le jeune homme en caressant ses écailles.

La sirène n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui explique ce que signifiait ce geste. Des milliers d'hommes l'avaient fait avant Philip et des milliers d'hommes le feraient après lui. Ses doigts défirent le pantalon de Philip qui gémit d'impatience

- Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on se quitte Syréna … Plus jamais… Balbutia-t-il.

Sa déclaration fit froid dans le dos de Syréna… Calypso l'avait condamnée à répondre aux appels de Philip… Que ferait elle si le jeune homme ne la laissait pas partir ? Elle en serait réduite à vivre selon les principes de l'existence qu'elle avait rejetée en devenant une créature des abysses… Elle ne serait plus jamais libre de s'offrir ou d'écumer les mers… La lueur rouge se ralluma dans ses yeux couleur océan et elle se tourna vers Philip

- Je t'avais promis quelque chose de spécial… Murmura-t-elle

Éperdu d'amour , Philip caressa ses cheveux, pressant son sexe gonflé contre le corps de poisson de la chanteuse.

- Emmène moi Syréna …Supplia-t-il.

La sirène sourit méchamment mais Philip ne vit qu'un sourire d'amoureuse

- Oui Philip, je t'emmène … Répondit elle en enroulant sa queue autour des jambes de Philip, unissant leur deux corps.

Philip gémit, ses reins s'activant instinctivement, trop à son plaisir pour remarquer que le ciel au dessus de lui s'obscurcissait et que l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses poumons, partout…

Syréna le serra fermement contre elle, l'entraînant lentement vers les profondeurs. Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle vit le visage de Philip se congestionner, le jeune homme battre des mains pour remonter à la surface, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Syréna resserra son étreinte, glissant sur le sexe du jeune homme

- Détends toi … Lui souffla-t-elle. Je t'emmène Philip.

Le visage du jeune missionnaire se troubla et elle sentit un liquide chaud envahir son endroit le mieux gardé. Philip ouvrit la bouche

- Je ..t'aim..Balbutia-t-il avant de s'éteindre submergé par les flots.

Syréna relâcha son étreinte sur son corps et se dégagea de ses bras, laissant le cadavre de Philip remonter lentement vers la surface. Sans un remords, ni une pensée pour celui qu'elle venait de conduire à la mort, elle battit joyeusement des nageoires et s'élança vers Naia, qui à quelques mètres de là n'avait rien perdu du spectacle

La Reine des Ondines sourit et caressa la joue veloutée de sa sujette

- Il s'est noyé …

Syréna prit l'air ingénu

- Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de Calypso… Elle m'avait dit de répondre aux demandes de ce mortel. Il a voulu que je l'emmène avec moi…

- Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne respirerait pas sous l'eau. Se moqua Naia.

Les deux sirènes éclatèrent d'un rire cruel puis s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'océan, partant à la recherche de nouvelles proies avec la satisfaction triomphante d'avoir déjoué Calypso

- Ce devait être son destin de se noyer… Se moqua Syréna,en s'éloignant de l'endroit où flottait le corps inerte de Philip sans un regard en arrière.

_**Nassau**_

_**Ruines du Port**_

Assis derrière son bureau que les ouvriers avaient mis des semaines à rénover pour qu'il retrouve sa superbe au milieu d'une ville qui pour la moitié était exsangue, Lord Hawks posa un regard glacial sur le jeune officier qui venait d'entrer

- Alors ? Les avez trouvés ?

Tremblant, le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête

- Nous avons suivi la piste du Victory jusqu'à l'île de Perpétua puis plus rien. Comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés

Hawks rougit sous sa perruque

- Un vaisseau de la Marine Britannique ne se volatilise pas ainsi Mayfer. Voulez vous dire qu'ils ont fait naufrage ?

Le lieutenant Mayfer écarta les bras en signe d'ignorance

- Non My Lord, je veux dire que nous ignorons ce qu'ils sont devenus. Expliqua-t-il en suivant avec inquiétude le gonflement de la veine que Hawks avait à la tempe.

Le lord le fixa, luttant contre son envie de le faire mettre aux fers puis se reprit : il n'avait plus assez d'hommes valides pour s'offrir le luxe de déchoir celui-ci, un des seuls survivants parmi les officiers.

- Ou peut être que ces lâches ont désertés. Les connaissant c'est certainement ce qui s'est produit. Lâcha Hawks

Le visage du lieutenant s'empourpra

- Sauf votre respect Lord Hawks j'ai fait toutes mes classes avec l'Amiral Greitzer et j'ai servi sous les ordres du Commodore Groves et tout les deux me semblent…

- Je me moque de votre avis Mayfer ! Le coupa Hawks

Le lieutenant déglutit et le lord repartit à la charge

- Et Blackbeard ? Avez-vous mis la main dessus ?

Le lieutenant grimaça de plus belle

- Non Monsieur, il semble qu'il se soit lui aussi volatilisé….

La veine de Hawks prit un relief inquiétant et le lord descendit d'un geste sec son cognac

- Comme c'est pratique… Ainsi des deux missions que je vous avais confiées vous n'en avez rempli aucune car… les navires sont volatilisés. C'est bien cela Mayfer ?

Mal à l'aise, le lieutenant hocha la tête.

Voyant cela, Hawks repoussa bruyamment son siège et se précipita vers le soldat , le frappant au ventre

- Espèce de crétin incapable. Vous déshonorez le grade que vous occupez…

Mayfer blêmit et serra les dent, le souffle coupé sous la violence du coup. Hawks lui jeta un regard malveillant

- Rassemblez tout les hommes valides que vous trouverez. Nous levons l'ancre ce soir, nous verrons bien si je ne trouve pas ces deux navires !

Mayfer le fixa avec incrédulité

- Tout les hommes… Mais beaucoup viennent juste de rentrer après un long voyage en mer et … ils ont leurs maisons à reconstruire, leurs familles à s'occuper

- Je me moque de leur famille ou de leurs maisons ! Leur premier devoir est envers le Roi. Ceux qui n'obéissent pas à ce que commande l'honneur seront pendus haut et court à cinq heures ce soir comme les renégats qu'ils sont. Suis-je clair ?

Mayfer déglutit, songeant à sa femme et à ses deux enfants qui vivaient depuis des mois dans une maison au toit à demi arraché… Comment survivraient ils avec la saison froide qui approchait s'il ne s'assurait pas de leur bien être ?

- Suis-je clair Lieutenant ? Répéta Hawks d'un ton impérieux

Mayfer posa un regard las sur le faste du bureau de l'envoyé, songeant aux heures passées par les ouvrier restés à quai pour redonner à la pièce son lustre d'antan alors que tant de gens se retrouvaient sans abri à l'approche de la mauvaise saison. Il refoula la voix en lui qui lui criait que c'était injuste et se força à baisser servilement le visage. Se faire pendre n'aiderait pas sa famille

- Oui Lord Hawks.

Le lord lui adressa un petit regard satisfait et le congédia d'un geste méprisant

- Bougez vous Lieutenant et occupez vous de mes quartiers à bord.

- Oui Lord Hawks…

- Et rassurez vous quand tout cela sera fini j'examinerai vos états de service avec attention… Je doute que vous ayez les compétences requises pour continuer à servir comme Lieutenant de la Couronne. Lâcha Hawks

Mayfer serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas, effondré par la disgrâce qui l'attendait à coup sûr et qui ruinerait un peu plus sa famille… A moins bien sûr qu'il ne satisfasse l'envoyé et trouve Blackbeard. Découragé à cette idée, Mayfer s'empressa toutefois d'obéir avec diligence, espérant ainsi revenir dans les bonnes grâces de Hawks.

_**Plage de la désolation**_

Elizabeth oscillant entre conscience et inconscience dans les bras, Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le sable crisser sous ses pieds. Enfin ils étaient sortis de la terrible forêt ! Sans relâcher sa prise sur la jeune femme en dépit de la brûlure de son bras, Jack se força à avancer, cherchant avec inquiétude du regard le Black Pearl.

Dans ses bras, Elizabeth remua, reprenant conscience. Jack lui lança un regard inquiet, s'avouant qu'il la préférait encore évanouie que balbutiant des paroles sans beaucoup de sens à des interlocuteurs invisibles pour lui.

- Lizzie ? Interrogea-t-il

Elizabeth darda un regard furieux sur lui et se débattit

- Lâchez moi espèce de …

- Tout doux ma belle. Lui répondit Jack, le regard sombre. Je vais vous relâcher mais vous avez intérêt à rester là, je n'ai pas envie de vous courir après dans la forêt

Elizabeth, le visage blême le fixa

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez trouvé un autre acheteur à qui me livrer ?

- Non. Essayez donc d'être un peu moins stupide. Lui lança Jack, à bout de nerfs

Elizabeth s'arracha à son étreinte, ce geste ayant raison de ses forces elle vacilla

- Comment pouvez vous dire ça ! Je …

Jack la rattrapa et glissa son bras autour d'elle

- Nous parlerons une fois que nous serons en sécurité. Restez calme

- Ne me donnez pas d'ordres… Protesta Elizabeth en tentant de se dégager

Jack la maintint contre lui tandis qu'elle vociférait et fouilla l'horizon

- Bugger… Maudit Barbossa. Ragea-t-il en voyant que ce dernier était désespérément vide.

Le pirate baissa les yeux sur sa compagne, estimant leur chance de parvenir à construire un radeau sans mourir d'épuisement ou s'entretuer.

- Bugger… Répéta-t-il avant de plisser les yeux

Le cœur de Jack se gonfla de joie en reconnaissant la silhouette de son cher navire et il prit Elizabeth par les épaules

- Trésor il faut que vous fassiez encore un effort… Le Pearl est là bas… Agitez les bras et criez le plus fort possible pour qu'ils nous repèrent

Elizabeth lui lança un nouveau regard hostile

- Sûrement pas vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! Un ignoble lâche , un .. Un gibier de potence ! Non la corde est encore trop bonne pour vous ! Hurla-t-elle , obéissant sans s'en rendre compte à sa demande

Jack la regarda tristement puis reprit avec ironie

- J'étais certain que cette partie du plan ne vous poserait aucun problème…

_**Le Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Une longue vue à la main, Gibbs fut le premier à repérer les deux silhouettes solitaires, ce qui était logique attendu qu'il passait son temps libre à scruter l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir son capitaine.

- Capitaine Barbossa ! C'est Jack il est là ! Triompha-t-il. Et Miss Elizabeth est avec lui.

Angelica se raidit et se retourna vers Barbossa

- Cette fille n'a jamais fait partie du plan

Le pirate ne lui répondit pas et grimaça en direction des deux silhouettes qui s'agitaient

- Mettez une chaloupe à la mer et allez les chercher… Ordonna-t-il à Gibbs qui pour une fois s'empressa de lui obéir

Angelica le regarda d'un air furieux

- Hector c'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Nous n'avons qu'à y aller et arracher de force l'eau de la Fontaine à Sparrow. Quand à cette fille elle devrait être morte.

Barbossa posa un regard froid sur elle

- Non Madame Sparrow. Nous allons les ramener à bord. Jack ne nous donnera rien sans cela et le Capitaine Swann est toujours le Roi de la Confrérie.

- Elle est incompétente ! La laisser ici serait le plus grand service que vous rendriez aux pirates.

- Elle a été élue. Elle est Roi.

- Par JACK ! S'étouffa presque Angelica. Parce qu'il voulait la prendre ! Enfin vous le savez bien, cette fille n'a pas la moindre volonté, elle est stupide, c'est .. Elle n'est pas un pirate !

Barbossa la regarda sans complaisance

- Tout comme vous n'êtes pas capitaine de ce navire Madame Sparrow. Tâchez de vous en souvenir au lieu de vous rendre ridicule. Elizabeth Swann mourra peut être mais sûrement pas parce que je l'aurais laissée sur cette île. Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas

- Vieil imbécile. Ragea Angelica, une fois de plus impuissante.

_**Marais des Regrets Éternels **_

Davies poussa un soupir fatigué en voyant le Queen Anne.

- On y est arrivé Capitaine ! S'exclama-t-il sans dissimuler son soulagement.

Devant lui, Teach ne réagit pas. Les sourcils froncés, le pirate observait l'horizon… Le Queen Anne se balançait, seul amarré à présent que le Black Pearl avait pris le large… Les cadavres déchiquetés de ses hommes qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau ou s'étaient échoués sur la plage.

Davies suivit son regard et se précipita vers un corps curieusement intact. Le cœur affolé il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille et saisit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains

- Phil mon garçon.. Oh non, non.. Gémit il en tentant de le ranimer.

Blackbeard tiqua en le voyant faire puis son regard se posa vers le Queen Anne dont les hommes venaient de mettre une chaloupe à la mer. Il sourit brièvement en les voyant faire puis son regard se posa sur la silhouette du navire qui arrivait sur le sien toutes voiles dehors. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir précisément le pavillon du nouvel arrivant pour savoir que c'était un navire de la Compagnie… Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de son loa pour prédire ce qui allait arriver.

Blackbeard serra les dents et se tourna vers Davies qui tentait toujours de ranimer Philip

- Davies. Approche. Lui ordonna-t-il

Gêné par les larmes qu'il sentait monter, Davies relâcha avec respect le corps de Philip et obéit

- Capitaine ?

Teach le dévisagea un bref instant puis tira son pistolet de sa ceinture

- Ca.. Capitaine ..que faites vous ? Bredouilla Davies en le voyant pointer son arme vers lui

- Il n'y a pas de place pour les renégats sur le Queen Anne Davies. Tonna Teach d'une voix forte

- Quoi … Mais…

La douleur fulgurante coupa net Davies et il retomba au sol, se tordant de souffrance , la balle de Teach fichée dans son genou

Ce dernier le toisa et l'espace d'un instant son regard fut presque affectueux

- Adieu Davies… Qui sait nos chemins se recroiseront peut être… Lui lança-t-il avant de monter dans la chaloupe.

- Capitaine… Gémit Davies en tentant de ramper. Ne me laissez pas ici.

Teach ne se retourna pas. Il posa un regard impérieux sur les rameurs et sourit froidement en voyant leurs mines catastrophées

- Ramez. Ordonna-t-il.

Les hommes obéirent et certains lancèrent un regard rempli de pitié à Davies qui se tordait de douleur sur le sable. Teach ne bougea pas, savourant le bruit des vagues qui l'éloignaient de Davies…

_**Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont **_

Épuisé, Jack suivit des yeux Elizabeth tandis qu'elle se hissait tant bien que mal à bord, aidée par Gibbs. Sa main baguée caressa le bastingage du navire et il retrouva avec délices la sensation de remous qui accompagnait le Pearl

- Barbossa vieille crapule je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir ! Ironisa-t-il

- C'est pas réciproque… Marmonna Angelica en suivant des yeux Elizabeth dont les vêtements étaient maculés de sang

Jack suivit son regard et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Aide la à rejoindre sa cabine. Elle a besoin de repos, les derniers jours ont été difficiles pour elle. Pour nous tous.

Angelica jeta un coup d'œil outré à Barbossa en voyant Gibbs conduire Elizabeth jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine et le pirate lui répondit, mi figue mi raisin

- Allons Angelica, un peu d'humanité…

Jack ne put retenir un ricanement ironique

- Angelica ?

Barbossa se redressa et le fixa

- Les choses ont changées depuis ton départ Sparrow. Ricana-t-il en glissant son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Jack sourit cyniquement

- Tu m'en diras tant… Commenta-t-il en voyant Angelica se frotter contre Barbossa . Enfin nous parlerons de la « fidélité » de ma chère épouse plus tard. Grinça-t-il avec mépris. Pour l'instant combien d'hommes sont disponibles ?

Barbossa lui lança un regard supérieur

- Pour quoi faire Sparrow ?

Jack lui lança un regard sombre

- Tu le sais très bien… Blackbeard est toujours en vie… Et nos .. Désaccords mis à part il me semble qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a envie qu'il le reste.

Barbossa le regarda d'un air triomphant

- Oh.. Et bien pour ça il me semble que nos amis de la Compagnie que nous avons croisés il y a quelques heures étaient forts intéressés par la localisation exacte de Teach…

Cette fois Jack lui sourit sans ironie

- Toujours partant pour une bonne trahison hein Hector ?

- Il me semble que tu as toi-même reconnu que j'en avais fait une sorte de spécialité. Rétorqua Barbossa

L'espace d'une seconde une surprenante connivence unit les deux hommes puis Jack détourna le regard

- J'aimerais profiter du spectacle

- Le Black Pearl a déjà changé de cap. L'informa Angelica d'un ton réjoui

- Toujours aussi douce et charitable mon ange… Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander de l'aide pour soigner mon bras… Se moqua Jack

- Crève. Lui répondit Angelica

- Je m'en doutais. Soupira ostensiblement Jack. Gibbs, viens m'aider tu veux

Gibbs se précipita vers Jack et le pirate le fixa

- Lizzie ?

- Allongée, elle s'est endormie tout de suite. Vous allez la voir ?

Jack baissa brièvement les yeux

- Non… Je vais m'installer dans l'entrepont… Aide moi avec mon bras et .. Trouve du rhum, j'ai le gosier sec.

A ces mots, un sourire heureux s'épanouit sur les lèvres du fidèle Gibbs

- Oui Capitaine.. Tout de suite Capitaine…

Jack le suivit des yeux en souriant avant de se tourner vers Barbossa et Angelica

- Prévenez moi quand on y sera. Je ne veux pas rater ça …

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit et Jack commença à s'éloigner avant de se retourner

- Au fait … Hector… Bien joué. Reconnut il à contre cœur

Barbossa se redressa fièrement puis déclara

- J'ai utilisé un éventail.. Je dois dire que je ne me doutais pas de toutes les utilités d'un tel objet…

Les regards des deux hommes se nouèrent à nouveau et un bref sourire complice éclaira leur visage puis Jack se détourna

Pendue au bras de Barbossa, Angelica le regarda s'éloigner puis se tourna vers son compagnon

- A quoi tu joues ? Siffla-t-elle. C'était là qu'il fallait lui demander l'eau !

- Non.. Répondit Barbossa. Laissons le croire qu'il a gagné une bataille… Sa chute n'en sera que plus douloureuse.

Angelica éclata de rire en l'entendant

- Tu es …

- Le meilleur quand il s'agit de trahir. Pavoisa Barbossa en l'embrassant négligemment.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge **_

_**Cale **_

A peine revenu à bord, Blackbeard se contenta d'aboyer des ordres à son équipage et se précipita dans ce qui avait été le royaume du loa. Sans un regard pour le corps de ce dernier auquel ses hommes n'avaient pas osé toucher de crainte d'un maléfice ultime, il se précipita vers les herbes et potions diverses qui encombraient un coin de la pièce.

Là Blackbeard s'empressa de préparer une potion qu'il ingurgita à la hâte puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, inspirant rapidement la fumée qui n'avait pas cessé d'encombrer la pièce. Le pirate se força au calme puis sa voix s'éleva, trébuchant à peine sur les mots tandis qu'il récitait l'incantation qu'il avait apprise des années plus tôt. Blackbeard se mit à trembler légèrement et il lui sembla qu'une partie de lui s'échappait alors qu'il arrivait au bout de la formule, un nuage sombre flottant autour de son corps.

Pendant une brève seconde, il se vit à demi inconscient au sol puis le monde s'anima et cette partie s'éloigna, fendant les nuages à la recherche d'une terre promise. Dans la cale, le corps de Blackbeard tressauta et il se leva, le regard vide.

_**Le Victory**_

_**En vue de la cible **_

Le Commodore Groves se retourna vers son compagnon d'aventure et il prit la parole d'une voix où perçait le triomphe

- Amiral Greitzer… Le Queen Anne'S Revenge est en vue . Quels sont vos ordres ?

Greitzer ne répondit tout d'abord pas, fixant le navire ennemi sans oser y croire . Son regard croisa celui de Groves et il se reprit

- Sortez les canons. Prenez vos armes et vos grappins. Hissez les couleurs de Sa Majesté ! Ordonna-t-il. Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre un terme à la carrière de pirate de Blackbeard !

Un concert de vivats lui répondit mais Greitzer n'y accorda aucune attention.

Le jeune amiral se tourna vers son mentor et ami… Celui qui était tout et plus encore à ses yeux

- Merci Théodore.

- L'honneur d'ordonner l'assaut vous revenait Amiral. Répondit Groves.

Greitzer sourit et secoua la tête

- Non… Si nous réussissons tout le mérite sera votre Commodore Groves. Et je veillerais à ce que tout le monde le sache.

- Amiral.. Commença Groves, touché par sa générosité

- Non. Plus tard. Pour l'instant. Trouvez Blackbeard et tuez le. Ordonna Greitzer en repoussant le désir brutal d'entraîner le Commodore dans sa cabine, loin des cris et du sang

- A vos ordres.. Répondit Groves en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les soldats prêts au combat.

_**Queen Anne'S Revenge**_

_**Pont**_

Dominant ses hommes et lourdement armé, Blackbeard regarda sans broncher le navire de la compagnie s'approcher du sien. Il suivit du regard les canons qui exhibaient leurs gueules béantes puis se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Battez vous jusqu'au dernier. Ordonna-t-il simplement avant de s'emparer d'un grappin et de se ruer sur le Victory

_**Black Pearl, **_

_**Pont**_

Angelica poussa un cri de plaisir pur en voyant les hommes de la Navy rejoindre ceux du Queen Anne et Barbossa lui coula un petit regard

- C'est dangereux d'être aussi… impliquée. Lui souffla t' il

Angelica se troubla légèrement. Quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit ça différemment mais ça avait le même sens. Seulement elle ne se souvenait plus de qui c'était ni même des circonstances. Aussi haussa-t-elle les épaules

- J'en déduis que vous vous sentez mieux… Glissa Barbossa en plaisantant, faisant allusion au bref malaise qui avait porté la jeune femme jusqu'à l 'évanouissement quelques minutes plus tôt

- J'irais définitivement mieux une fois que Blackbeard et Sparrow seront morts pour de bon. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Barbossa fixa l'horizon avant de se retourner vers elle

- On dirait que le premier de vos souhaits ne va pas tarder à être exaucé… Quand au second ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps à présent…

_**Le Victory **_

_**Pont **_

Déchaîné, des dizaines de grenades aux mèches rougeoyantes qu'il distribuait au gré de ses envies enserrant sa taille, Blackbeard tranchait les vies sans paraître s'apercevoir des dommages subis par son équipage déjà affaibli par les attaques de Syréna et des hommes du Pearl. Semblant aussi imperméable aux balles qu'aux lames des épées des soldats, le pirate progressait au milieu de ses ennemis, ponctuant ses attaques de cris qui à eux seuls suffisaient à faire trembler ses malheureux adversaires.

Gonflé de sa puissance, Blackbeard continua sa progression, protégé par les sorts de protection qu'il s'était lui-même noué. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit même victorieux, survivant entre tous lorsqu'un coup de sabre adroitement placé fit sauter le dernier sort de protection qui le rendait encore invincible.

Arborant un air terrifiant avec son torse criblé de balles et d'épées, le pirate se pencha sur le porteur du sabre et l'embrocha proprement avant de faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

Les mains de Groves ne tremblaient pas. Le Commodore avait vu mourir chacun des adversaires de Teach sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à le tuer mais pourtant il se lança dans la bataille avec l'énergie du désespoir et de l'envie d'en finir. Sa lame s'entrechoqua avec celle de Teach et il retint son souffle en se retrouvant projeté en arrière, son épée lui échappant

A quelques mètres d'eux, fort occupé à ferrailler avec un pirate plus que récalcitrant , Greitzer retint son cri d'inquiétude en voyant son pire cauchemar se réaliser : Groves était aux prises avec Teach et il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Blackbeard toisa le jeune officier

- Prépare toi à affronter la mort.. Ricana-t-il.

Groves n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur. Désespéré, le commodore referma la main sur son pistolet et tira autant de coups que l'arme l'autorisait, visant droit vers le torse de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à l'embrocher.

Blackbeard oscilla et son regard se remplit de souffrance et de surprise, suspendant le geste mortel qu'il s'apprêtait à adresser à Groves. Ce dernier ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, son arme vide, il roula sur lui-même et récupéra un sabre sanguinolent qu'il planta en plein dans le cœur de Teach sans trop l'avoir calculé. Les yeux du pirate s'écarquillèrent et il s'écroula

- Bon joué petit… Apprécia-t-il.

Le silence tombe comme une chape de plomb sur le navire. Couvert de sang et incrédule, Groves se força à se lever tandis que ses hommes tenaient en respect l'équipage de Blackbeard, lequel était comme foudroyé sur place. Greitzer sentit des larmes de soulagement et de reconnaissance monter à ses yeux en voyant le commodore debout et indemne. Groves quand à lui ne perdit pas de temps à chercher à comprendre les raisons de son succès. Il s'empara d'un sabre échappé des mains d'un pirate mort. Il l'abattit sans sourciller sur le cou de Teach et lui trancha la tête.

Le regard dur et le visage maculé du sang qui avait giclé, Groves souleva la tête par les cheveux et la brandit au dessus de lui sans se soucier du sang qui s'en écoulait

- Nous avons gagné ! Hurla-t-il. Blackbeard a péri !

_**Plage de la désolation**_

Un hurlement de souffrance échappa à Davies en voyant le Queen Anne' S Revenge s'enfoncer dans les flots . La main crispée sur sa jambe blessée, le pirate clopina jusqu'à la lisière des vagues et plissa les yeux.

D'où il était il voyait parfaitement le navire de la compagnie que la houle avait rapproché du rivage . Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en voyant un soldat ( sûrement un commodore au vu de son uniforme) accrocher la tête sans vie de Teach à leur figure de proue.

- Oh Capitaine… Murmura Davies en comprenant enfin que si Teach lui avait tiré dessus ce n'était pas pour le punir mais pour lui offrir une nouvelle vie et la liberté…

Le cœur rempli de regrets et de colère envers ceux qui avaient tués son cher Capitaine, Davies clopina vers la chaloupe à l'aide de laquelle il avait remonté le fleuve avec Teach. Sa planche de salut…


	32. La vérité sort du puit

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci à Kira et Muchu pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu :merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur et te plaira dans ce cas !**_

_**Kira : Lol n'enterre pas trop vite certains... Tu risquerais d'être surprise ...Liz se sent mieux oui et comment mieux le montrer qu'en hurlant sur Jack ? Pour le baroud d'honneur plus Teach . Quand à Jack & Hector c'est de bonne guerre ( en HS : merci aussi pour l'enfer de glace, pour la suite, elle peut aussi être centrée sur Hector, faire plusieurs épisode en fait même si je n'oublie pas que Liz lui doit un chapeau... Pour Caly ma foi elle est comme ça et oui la croix risque d'emmener Liz dans de drôles d'aventures mais chuuuuttt)**_

_**Bon ceci étant dit, revenons à nos moutons lol! **_

_**Voici un long long chapitre qui a priori est l'avant dernier et vus apportera quelques réponses que certains éléments précédents… J'espère qu'il vous plaira **_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 31**

_**Black Pearl,**_

_**Pont**_

Angelica agrippa le bastingage de toutes ses forces en voyant le Queen Anne Revenge couler. Mi riant, mi pleurant elle se retourna vers Hector

- Il est mort… Ils ont réussi. Ils l'ont tué !

Barbossa se contenta de se redresser comme s'il avait lui-même porté le coup fatal à Blackbeard et lui désigna le trophée qui se balançait à la proue du navire de la Compagnie

- Je crois que cette fois on peut dire qu'Edward Teach est mort. Confirma-t-il.

Angelica lui répondit par un sourire éclatant tandis que Jack restait silencieux. Barbossa s'en aperçut et se retourna vers lui

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sparrow ?

Jack jeta un regard noir en direction de la tête de Blackbeard puis reporta son attention sur le couple qui triomphait

- Voir la Compagnie des Indes avoir le dessus sur un pirate n'est jamais un spectacle agréable même si le pirate est Teach.

Angelica lui lança un regard méprisant tandis que Barbossa secouait la tête avec désapprobation

- Toujours aussi sentimental Sparrow… Tu n'apprendras donc jamais rien… La mort de Teach sert nos plans. Que voulais tu que nous fassions ? Le laisser en vie ?

Le regard de Jack s'assombrit un peu plus et il répondit d'une voix sèche

- Crois moi Hector je voulais la mort de Blackbeard autant que toi, voir même plus. Seulement il me déplait que nos amis de la compagnie reprennent de l'assurance.

Angelica renifla avec mépris et Jack eut un léger sourire ironique

- Je vous laisse fêter votre victoire …

- Toujours prêt à te précipiter aux pieds de ta blondinette. Ironisa Angelica. Tu as beau la détester tu fais tout ce qu'elle veut

Jack s'immobilisa et la gratifia d'un regard inquiétant

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu es incapable de comprendre Angie. Du reste je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller voir Elizabeth. J'ai une bouteille de rhum à finir. De préférence seul. Ironisa-t-il en s'éloignant.

Angelica porta la main à son épée et Barbossa l'arrêta d'un geste

- Je sais que c'est tentant mais mieux vaut attendre d'être loin de la Compagnie. Sparrow a raison, leur succès pourrait les conduire à nous aborder et dans ce cas, mieux vaut avoir un homme en plus avec nous, même s'il est aussi lâche que Sparrow.

Angelica retira sa main à regrets et se tourna vers Barbossa

- Je ne patienterais pas éternellement.

- Je sais Madame Sparrow. Mais pour l'instant la priorité est de s'éloigner d'ici. Quand à Jack j'ai une idée le concernant …

- J'ai hâte de l'entendre… Rétorqua Angelica en lui emboîtant le pas.

_**Île des Épaves, **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Penché sur ses fumées, le loa écarquilla les yeux. Les mains tremblantes il s'écarta de la vision avant de s'en approcher à nouveau, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait

- Que se passe t'il loa ? Demanda Teague d'une voix calme.

Le sorcier leva son visage translucide et ouvrit la bouche, trop ému pour parler. Teague soupira longuement

- Je t'avais dit que Jack était digne de confiance.

Le loa reposa les yeux sur le Victory, comme s'il était incapable de détourner le regard de la tête de Teach puis regarda à nouveau Teague

- Je ne sais pas si Jack à quelque chose à voir là dedans mais… Blackbeard est mort.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Teague et il saisit sa guitare

- Oui mon demi frère est mort… A présent il ne reste que mon fils.. Soupira-t-il

Le loa se troubla légèrement, il avait oublié que Teach était également le demi frère de son capitaine et l'un de ses derniers parents encore en vie à l'exception de Jack

- Vous regrettez ?

Teague sourit légèrement

- Edward ? Non sûrement pas. Il nous aurait tous détruit s'il l'avait pu. Sa mort est une bonne chose.

Rassuré, le loa lui sourit en retour. Teague accorda quelques secondes sa guitare puis désigna le bol fumant du loa

- Dis moi .. Vois tu Jack ?

Le loa se pencha et ajusta sa vision, son esprit se projetant sur le Black Pearl

- Oui… Répondit il d'une voix absente. Il est seul… Il boit…

Teague soupira

- Et le Seigneur Swann ?

- Oui… Elle est couchée dans la cabine du capitaine sur le Black Pearl… Répondit le loa, surpris par ce soudain intérêt.

Teague ne réagit pas et se contenta de commencer à jouer le chant des pirates, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Les yeux gonflés par les larmes et la fatigue, Elizabeth sursauta en entendant la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. La jeune femme ramena le drap contre sa poitrine et toisa Angelica avec surprise

- Que voulez vous ?

Angelica la toisa en retour et reprit d'un ton aussi aimable que forcé

- Voir comment vous allez

Elizabeth passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches

- Oh je vous en prie vous ne trompez personne et surtout pas moi. Que voulez vous ?

- Toujours aussi orgueilleuse Miss Blondinette. Pourtant les dernières semaines auraient du t' avoir appris l'humilité. Contra Angelica.

Haletante, Elizabeth tendit instinctivement le bras pour saisir une épée et Angelica ricana

- Pauvre idiote, je me demande ce que Teach a pu te trouver hormis qu'il est jouissif de te voir remise à la place de catin que tu aurais toujours du occuper.

- C'est vrai qu'en matière de jouissance vous en connaissez un rayon Angelica. Ironisa Elizabeth

Angelica blêmit. Elle avait un instant espéré que les effets de la potion du loa disparus, les souvenirs de cette période en fassent de même mais ça n'était apparemment pas le cas. Elizabeth sourit méchamment en lisant sa consternation sur son visage

- Oh… je vois… Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes venue… Susurra-t-elle.

Angelica rougit et lui lança un regard rempli de haine

- Qu'y a-t-il Angelica ? Vous avez peur que je parle ? Que je raconte tout à Jack ? Se moqua Elizabeth. Rassurez vous je vous le laisse. Vous et lui êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Aussi vils que méprisables …

- Je me moque de Jack sale garce… Je m'en suis toujours moqué. Ricana Angelica.

Elizabeth se redressa, l'affrontement verbal la stimulant à présent qu'elle avait pris du repos

- Ah oui j'avais oublié… Vous préférez les femmes… Susurra-t-elle. Et bien navrée de vous éconduire Angelica mais vous n'êtes décidemment pas à mon goût.

Angelica la toisa, tremblante de rage et d'indignation

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ! Je n'avais pas le choix … Teach il

- Il m'a donné une potion pour affaiblir ma volonté et il m'a ordonné de .. vous faire plaisir. Grimaça Elizabeth. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai rempli ma part du contrat… Mais à vous ? Que vous a-t-il donné ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Sale blondinette, ne t'avise pas de raconter ça à qui ce soit ou alors ce que Blackbeard t'a fait vivre sera une partie de plaisir à côté de ce que je te ferais

Elizabeth rit cyniquement

- Vraiment ? Vous avez encore des progrès à faire pour être à sa hauteur Angelica… Mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas plus envie que vous d'ébruiter cette histoire. Comme le reste de ce qui s'est passé là bas… Ajouta Elizabeth, le regard lointain toute envie d'en découdre disparue.

Angelica la fixa et tiqua devant la mine triste qu'elle arborait.

- Teach est mort. Lui déclara-t-elle de but en blanc

Elizabeth cilla légèrement et des larmes de soulagement inondèrent ses yeux

- Laissez moi. S'il vous plait. Ajouta-t-elle.

Radoucie tant par la fragilité de son ennemie que par l'ivresse de la victoire, Angelica s'approcha d'elle

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose Blondinette ?

Elizabeth la regarda avec méfiance et Angelica ironisa

- Sans arrière pensée…

Elizabeth déglutit et baissa les yeux

- Un linge pour … Enfin vous voyez.

Angelica suivit son regard et une grimace écoeurée lui échappa en voyant les draps maculés de sang à hauteur du bas ventre de la jeune femme.

- Tiens. Lui lança-t-elle rudement après avoir dégoté une large pièce de tissu sombre.

Elizabeth la prit sans rien dire puis releva le visage

- Il est vraiment mort ?

- Sa tête se balance au bout d'une corde à la proue du navire de la Compagnie. Sans son corps. Souligna Angelica.

- Tant mieux.. Soupira Elizabeth en se laissant aller en arrière, épuisée.

Angelica avança vers la porte et se retourna

- Tu ne demandes pas de nouvelles de Sparrow ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi son sort devrait m'intéresser. Répondit Elizabeth

- Peut être parce que cet idiot t'a portée jusqu'ici. Rétorqua Angelica. A sa place je ne l'aurais pas fait… Au contraire je t'aurais regardé crever avec plaisir.

Elizabeth sourit ironiquement

- Ouf… Un instant j'ai craint que vous ne soyez victime d'un sort Angelica, me voilà rassurée. Et pour le reste soyez le aussi. Notre petit secret ne franchira pas mes lèvres.

- Les miennes non plus. Assura Angelica avant de sortir, laissant Elizabeth seule avec ses réflexions.

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Frontière des Mondes**_

Will leva sa lanterne, une expression résignée sur le visage. Cette fois encore les âmes en partance pour l'autre monde étaient légion. Le jeune homme posa un regard las sur ces dernières tandis qu'elles embarquaient une à une.

- Quand je pense que le capitaine est mort comme ça … Déclara un homme en passant devant lui

- Jamais j'aurais cru que quelqu'un réussirait à tuer le grand Teach. Renchérit son compagnon.

Will s'immobilisa et son regard s'alluma brièvement. Fendant la foule des âmes il se précipita vers les deux qui avaient parlées et saisit leur bras désincarnés à pleine main

- Que venez vous de dire ?

Les deux hommes aux mines farouches le fixèrent

- Bas les pattes

Will porta la main à son épée tout en sachant que c'était inutile dans ce monde et les fixa durement

- Je suis le capitaine de ce navire et je peux vous garantir que vous ne toucherez aucune terre promise tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu. Sur quel navire servez vous ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules

- Sur le Queen Anne'S Revenge. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça petit.

Will maîtrisa son impatience et reprit

- Capitaine ?

- Edward Teach dit Blackbeard.

- Ouais c'était notre capitaine.

Will posa un regard fiévreux sur eux

- Vous avez dit qu'il était mort … Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- On ne peut plus vrai. Les soldats lui ont tranché la tête.

Une vague de soulagement envahit Will et il agrippa de nouveau le bras de l'homme

- La femme qui était à bord.. Elizabeth… Qu'est elle devenue ?

Les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire gras

- Sa putain ? Bah elle est pas revenue de l'île.

Will blêmit

- Pas revenue ? Mais où ? quelle île ?

- Sait pas. Répondit laconiquement l'homme.

Affolé, Will se retourna vers les âmes auxquelles il n'avait jusqu'à présent prêté aucune attention. Son regard fouilla le pont à la recherche d'un visage connu et n'en voyant aucun, il se précipita dans la marée d'âmes

- Connaissez vous une Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il. Elle était à bord du Queen Anne…

Les âmes lui renvoyèrent un regard vide et Will se précipita vers le groupe suivant, posant inlassablement la même question, plus inquiet à mesure que le temps passait. Finalement un jeune homme au visage entouré de boucles brunes s'approcha de lui

- Je crois que je connais votre Elizabeth. Déclara-t-il timidement.

Will tourna un visage rempli d'espoir vers lui

- Vous étiez sur le navire de Teach ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête

- Oui… Et j'étais avec elle sur l'île aussi. Lâcha-t-il.

Will ferma les yeux brièvement et prit l'inconnu par le bras

- Dans ma cabine , dites moi ce que vous savez… Et je .. Je m'appelle William Turner. Déclara-t-il tout à trac. Vous , vous qui êtes vous ? Bredouilla Will, mortellement inquiet

L'inconnu posa son regard sombre sur lui et répondit

- Philip Sand.

_**Black Pearl, **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Barbossa pénétra silencieusement dans la cabine, faisant sursauter une fois de plus Elizabeth

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Madame Turner

- Vraiment ? Ironisa la jeune femme.

Barbossa ne releva pas l'ironie et s'installa à ses côtés

- Blackbeard est mort. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait d'apprendre que nous avions gagné.

- Gagné… Répéta cyniquement Elizabeth.

Barbossa la fixa

- Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires Madame Turner. Le votre faisait partie du plan de Jack.

- Le plan de Jack .. Ricana Elizabeth. Parce qu'il y avait donc un plan ?

Barbossa haussa les épaules

- Il a prétendu que s'il n'avait pas agi ainsi, Teach nous aurait immédiatement tués.

- Et vous le croyez ?

Barbossa parut mal à l'aise

- En fait… je suis bien forcé d'admettre que grâce à lui nous avons pu nous débarrasser du sorcier de Teach.

- Magnifique. Lâcha Elizabeth dégoûtée

Barbossa n'y prêta pas attention et se pencha vers elle

- Dites moi Madame Turner… Jack a-t-il ramené l'eau de la Fontaine ? Murmura-t-il

Elizabeth retint la réplique ironique qui lui venait

- Je l'ignore… Je n'étais pas exactement en grande forme là bas. Répondit elle. Demandez donc à Jack puisque vous semblez si bien vous entendre.

Barbossa grimaça et observa le visage lisse de la jeune femme dont les joues avaient repris leur teinte rosée

- Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux…

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Effectivement elle se sentait mieux. Pour dire vrai elle se sentait même très bien… Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était revenue à bord du Black Pearl…

- Madame Turner ? Interrogea Barbossa, surpris par son silence.

- Je suis .. Fatiguée… Mentit Elizabeth, désireuse de rester seule.

Barbossa la fixa et se leva

- Très bien j'assurerais donc le commandement du Pearl

- Oui, oui.. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton négligent.

_**Le Victory**_

_**Cabine de l'Amiral**_

- A notre victoire ! S'exclama joyeusement Groves d'un ton aviné

- A votre victoire. Souligna Greitzer.

Les verres des deux hommes s'entrechoquèrent et tout deux sourirent en entendant le bruit que faisaient les hommes sur le pont, tous fêtant la victoire remportée sur Teach.

Groves se cala dans le fauteuil et sortit un étui à cigare de sa poche

- En voulez vous un Amiral ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir Théodore. Répondit Greitzer que l'alcool rendait plus familier.

Groves alluma son cigare et jeta un regard indulgent vers le pont

- Je ne crois pas que j'insisterais pour maintenir l'ordre cette nuit.

Greitzer prit une épaisse bouffée et toussota. Groves s'approcha de lui et lui tapa dans le dos pour le soulager. Contre toute attente, Greitzer se raidit à son contact et retint son souffle

Groves le regarda avec inquiétude

- Ça ne va pas Amiral ? Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

Greitzer s'empressa de reprendre contenance

- Non , restez je vous assure je ne voudrais nulle autre compagnie cette nuit.

- A part celle d'une putain . Plaisanta Groves avec un clin d'œil complice

- Non… Commença Greitzer décidemment éméché et les nerfs à vif après avoir craint de voir le Commodore succomber sous les coups de Teach.

Un plouf sonore retentit au dehors et Groves claqua de la langue avec agacement

- Pardonnez moi, il faut que j'aille voir ce que ces imbéciles ont fait.

Greitzer ne protesta pas et suivit du regard Groves tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait d'un pas souple vers la porte. L'Amiral sourit en entendant la salve de vivats qui salua l'apparition du Commodore et se leva pesamment pour les rejoindre. Après tout l'enthousiasme de l'équipage était bien naturel, cette nuit, Groves était leur héros à tous…

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Une bouteille de rhum en main qu'elle avait dénichée sous le lit, Elizabeth s'efforçait de rassembler ses idées. Barbossa avait dit que Jack avait un plan… Un plan dont elle faisait partie puisqu'il l'avait livrée. Elle grimaça au souvenir de Teach et sentit une rage sourde couver en elle à la pensée que Jack n'avait pas hésité à l'offrir en pâture au pirate

Pourtant, une fois à la Fontaine de Jouvence, Jack l'avait aidée à s'enfuir… Ce qui était surprenant au vu de leurs relations antérieures. Le front plissé, Elizabeth se rappela ce qui s'était passé… Elle avait bu la Fontaine puis… Jack.. Il l'avait forcée à l'épouser. Elle rougit vivement au souvenir du baiser qu'il lui avait donné ensuite et baissa les yeux sur son poignet. L'entaille que Jack y avait faite et qui était si vilaine quelques heures plus tôt s'était à présent presque refermée, sa peau reprenant sa couleur pâle autour des bords.

Intriguée elle leva son bras pour l'observer. Elle avait vu de nombreuses blessures moins profondes avant cela et aucune n'avait cicatrisée aussi vite…. Sans parler du fait que , depuis qu'elle était à bord du Pearl, son état général s'améliorait à grands pas.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils de plus belle … Sans doute un effet de la Fontaine de Jouvence… Après tout certains prétendaient qu'elle guérissait tout dès l'instant où celui qui l'avait bue était en mer. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la pensée de ce que cela pourrait impliquer et elle se força à revenir à sa préoccupation présente… Jack aurait pu l'abandonner cent fois lorsqu'ils avaient fuis, pourtant il n'en avait rien fait… La seule question était pourquoi ? Agacée, Elizabeth se leva brutalement et s'empressa de passer des vêtements. Qu'il le veuille ou non une explication avec Jack s'imposait…

_**Le Victory**_

_**Cabine de l'Amiral**_

Bras dessus bras dessous et complètement saouls, Groves et Greitzer pénétrèrent dans la cabine en riant. Le regard humide, Greitzer observa Groves tandis que ce dernier se laissait tomber sur un siège

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu… Ricana Groves

Greitzer ne répondit pas, les reins tordus par un désir que l'alcool n'avait fait que renforcer encore un peu plus.

Groves renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un soupir aviné

- Amiral vous auriez toutes les raisons de me mettre aux fers… Plaisanta-t-il

Greitzer rougit en se représentant un Groves attaché entièrement nu et se força à se calmer

- Non Commodore… je n'en ai nulle envie. Déclara-t-il

Groves ricana à nouveau et le regarda d'un œil vague

- Je suis désolé Amiral … Mais je crois que je dois prendre l'air… Souffla-t-il en se relevant avec difficultés

- Vous n'êtes pas en état ! S'exclama Greitzer en se précipitant pour le retenir avant qu'il ne chute.

Groves releva le visage et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La boule dans le bas ventre de Greitzer se fit plus pressante et il s'approcha lentement de la bouche de Groves. Complètement saoul, le Commodore répondit par un sourire et le cœur de Greitzer accéléra

- Théodore … Souffla-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes

Au moment où leur bouches allaient se frôler , Groves se détourna brutalement et vomit sur le sol.

- Oh… Je suis navré… Je .. J'ai pas été assez rapide pour aller dehors… Bredouilla Groves, totalement inconscient de ce qui avait failli se produire

- Ce n'est rien… Répondit tristement Greitzer.

Groves dodelina de la tête et retomba sur son siège

- Si… j'ai sali toute votre cabine .. On a trop bu et on a même pas de femmes pour fêter la victoire… Bredouilla-t-il

- Quel dommage… Soupira amèrement Greitzer.

Groves ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais l'ivresse eut raison de lui et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans un sommeil d'ivrogne. A quelques pas de lui, Greitzer soupira lourdement, caressant du regard les courbes des lèvres de Groves.

- Oui… quel dommage… Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

_**Black Pearl **_

_**Cale **_

Trouver Jack ne fut pas difficile et Elizabeth se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Un sourire amer échappa au pirate en la voyant et il leva sa bouteille de rhum dans sa direction

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas pu attendre bien longtemps. Ironisa-t-il. Alors qu'avez-vous décidé Elizabeth ? Comment allez vous vous venger…

Elizabeth tiqua et le fixa

- Tout dépendra de ce que vous allez dire

- Oh ….

Elizabeth lui arracha la bouteille des mains et but une grande gorgée, évitant de le regarder

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Jack… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton blessé.

Jack releva légèrement la tête et la regarda brièvement avant de s'emparer d'une nouvelle bouteille de rhum

- Quelle importance…

- Pour moi ça en a . Répondit Elizabeth.

Jack déboucha la bouteille et but une rasade

- Parce que j'ai cru que si je soufflais à Teach l'idée de faire de vous l'hôte de Calypso il se contenterait .. De vous enfermer. Soupira-t-il. Elizabeth, je ne savais pas qu'il… qu'il vous forcerait. Je pensais, j'ai cru…Bref peu importe ce que j'ai cru.

Elizabeth le regarda avec calme

- Pour moi ça en a Jack… Je.. Vous comprenez je , j'aimerais savoir pourquoi… Je veux dire je sais que c'est , que vous vous êtes vengé pour ce que je vous ai fait .. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir aidée ensuite ?

Jack sourit cyniquement

- Trésor si j'avais voulu me venger de vous je l'aurais fait dès que vous êtes venue me chercher là bas.

Elizabeth le regarda avec incompréhension

- Mais …. Dans ce cas pourquoi ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, évitant son regard

- Parce que je me suis trompé. J'ai cru qu'en encourageant Teach à vous faire remplacer Angelica je réussirais à vous procurer l'eau de la Fontaine dont vous aviez besoin… J'ai cru que ce maudit Eddie ne vous toucherait pas avant que l'esprit de Calypso ne soit en vous ce que j'entendais bien ne pas laisser faire !

Le cœur d'Elizabeth manqua un battement et elle l'interrompit brutalement

- Pourquoi pensiez vous que j'avais besoin de l'Eau de la Fontaine ?

Jack ricana tristement et évita son regard

- Parce que sans cela il ne vous restait que quoi … deux ans ? Cinq peut être…

Elizabeth sentit le sang déserter son visage et reprit d'une voix blanche

- Comment avez-vous su… Je n'en ai parlé à personne pas même à Will.

Un rire cynique salua sa déclaration

- Un pistolet sur la tempe délie beaucoup de langues Lizzie… Y compris celles des médecins. Il m'a suffit de lui rendre une petite visite après votre départ. Je voulais savoir ce qui vous bouleversait à ce point

Elizabeth le regarda avec incrédulité

- Vous étiez là ? Mais … Comment est-ce possible … Que .. Par quel hasard…

Jack ricana de nouveau et reprit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum

- Je ne tiens pas à vous le dire. Et je suis certain que vous ne tenez pas à le savoir.

Elizabeth déglutit brutalement et elle s'approcha

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir expliqué…

- Pour que le loa de Teach le lise en vous ? Non…. C'était trop risqué Lizzie… Cracha presque Jack. Maintenant que vous savez … Laissez moi tranquille

Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre

- Mais … pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi… m'avoir aidée…

Jack leva les yeux et se redressa brutalement, furieux

- Vous voulez l'entendre hein ? Vous voulez savoir ! Et bien je vais vous le dire . La vérité c 'est que … que… Bredouilla Jack avant de laisser retomber ses bras avec impuissance

- Jack… Le retint Elizabeth, le forçant à la regarder. S'il vous plait… J'ai le droit de savoir… de savoir pourquoi vous .. Pourquoi tout cela est arrivé…

Jack grimaça et évita une nouvelle fois son regard

- Bugger… Marmonna-t-il.

- S'il vous plait. Plaida Elizabeth

Un soupir résigné lui répondit et Jack se tourna vers elle, le regard morne.

- La vérité c 'est que … Soupira-t-il

Elizabeth attendit, le cœur accélérant brutalement alors qu'elle le fixait, sa rage envolée

- Jack ?

Le pirate soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa main. Sans la regarder il sortit son compas et l'ouvrit brièvement avant de le refermer

- C'est vous qu'il indique … Soupira-t-il sans la regarder. Encore et toujours vous… J'ai eu beau tenter me convaincre que je voulais la Fontaine de Jouvence mais rien n'y a fait… C'est vers vous qu'il m'a mené. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais là le jour où vous avez vu ce médecin.

Elizabeth statufiée sur place, le regarda stupidement

- Oh….

Un sourire amer lui répondit

- Oui oh… Mais rassurez vous Elizabeth, j'ai d'autres compas. Quand à ce qui s'est passé … sur l'île et bien rassurez vous je ne compte pas revendiquer ce que vous m'avez accordé pour échapper à Teach. Je ne suis pas encore tombé si bas quoique vous en pensiez.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, sous le choc de sa surprise . Jack sourit ironiquement et leva sa bouteille de rhum

- Allons Elizabeth… Ne restez pas là à chercher je ne sais quelles paroles que l'honneur ou la charité vous dicteraient…Je vous l'ai dit, je compte pas vous forcer à quoique ce soit. Lui lança-t-il avec mépris

Elizabeth secoua la tête et prit lentement la parole

- Jack… Est-ce que vous avez vraiment dit la vérité…

- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux Elizabeth… Répondit le pirate d'un ton inquiétant. Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit, je n'ai rien de commun avec vos « prétendants » habituels.

Elizabeth l'observa un bref instant, suivant du regard les lignes de son visage.

- Je ne joue pas Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Le pirate s'immobilisa net

- Que voulez vous dire…

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres

- Que .. Que … la raison pour laquelle je vous en ai tellement voulu pour Teach et pour le reste c'est que.. Que … même si c'est mal… je…

- Jack ! L'interrompit Gibbs d'un ton affolé.

Le pirate sursauta et se retourna vers lui

- Pas maintenant… Lui jeta-t-il d'un ton sec

- Mais Jack .. Barbossa et Angelica ils vont …

Jack lui jeta un regard éperdu

- Pas maintenant , pas maintenant , pas maintenant !

Le regard du second passa de l'un à l'autre tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers lui

- On devrait peut être ..

- Non ! Explosa Jack

Un pas lourd suivi de plusieurs autres résonna soudain dans l'escalier et Gibbs baissa la tête à regrets

- Je voulais vraiment te prévenir Jack.

Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Barbossa et Angelica faisaient leur apparition suivis par le reste de l'équipage. Un sourire aimable aux lèvres Barbossa pointa son pistolet sur Jack tout en faisant rouler une fiole dans son autre main

- Bugger on peut dire que tu sais choisir ton moment. Soupira Jack d'un ton résigné.

La main de Barbossa se posa fermement sur son épaule tandis qu'il l'entraînait dans l'escalier

- C'est toujours le moment quand il s'agit de se débarrasser d'un incompétent. Rétorqua Barbossa.

- Je t'assure que celui là est particulièrement bien choisi. Ragea Jack tandis que l'autre l'amenait jusqu'au bastingage

- Je suppose que tu sais ce qui t'attend ? Lui demanda Barbossa en lui désignant un îlot solitaire

Jack soupira à nouveau

- J'en ai une vague idée…

- On devrait le tuer ! Explosa Angelica

Jack se tourna vers elle

- Ma chère Angie… Ironisa-t-il. Toujours aussi fidèle… et douce et aimante…

Un cri de rage surmonta la réponse d'Angelica et Elizabeth approcha se frayant un chemin entre les hommes

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Barbossa lui lança un regard dur

- Restez en dehors de ça Madame Turner . Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Jack soupira

- Laissez Elizabeth j'ai l'habitude… Déclara-t-il en fixant Barbossa. Alors tu l'as trouvée hein…

Le pirate ricana fièrement

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies l'art des cachettes Sparrow. Mais en l'occurrence c'est Angelica qui a deviné où tu avais caché l'eau de la Fontaine… Sans oublier les cartes qui y menaient

- Et elle te l'a donnée ? S'étonna Jack en roulant comiquement les yeux

- Rien que pour le plaisir de voir ta tête en comprenant que je préfère cent fois la compagnie de Barbossa à la tienne. Rétorqua Angelica.

Jack rit doucement

- Oh trésor… Tu y as vraiment cru…

Angelica porta la main à son pistolet mais Barbossa l'arrêta.

- Allez Jack… Je pense qu'un peu de nage ne te fera pas de mal…

- Trop aimable…

Elizabeth regarda Jack ôter sa ceinture et finit par ne plus y tenir

- Non ! Je suis encore Roi des Pirates et je refuse que vous fassiez ça.

L'arme de Barbossa dévia légèrement vers elle

- Nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre Madame Turner. Aussi vous n'avez nulle autorité sur mon bâtiment. Écartez vous.

- Dégage Blondinette . Ragea Angelica.

- Soyez raisonnable Madame Turner. Soupira Barbossa. Allez vous recoucher

- Elizabeth… Murmura Jack. Ne faites pas quelque chose de …

- Madame Sparrow, capitaine Barbossa. S'entendit déclarer Elizabeth.

- Stupide… Finit Jack.

Angelica et Barbossa échangèrent un regard incrédule , imités par le reste de l'équipage et Elizabeth se sentit rougir , confuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de se reprendre

- Et notre mariage est tout ce qu'il y a de plus valide. Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire. Un vrai prêtre l'a prononcé … Déclara-t-elle en fixant Angelica

Cette dernière poussa un hurlement de rage et la frappa de toutes ses forces

- Crève sale garce !

Jack sursauta tandis qu'Elizabeth essuyait sa bouche. Barbossa jeta un regard inquiet en direction d'Angelica et menaça Jack

- Ça suffit ! Sur la planche… Quand à vous Madame Turner ou Sparrow vous êtes libre de l'accompagner dans la mort puisque vous semblez y tenir à ce point.

- Lizzie… Murmura Jack en obéissant à regrets

Elizabeth les toisa d'un air méprisant

- Avec plaisir Capitaine Barbossa. Déclara-t-elle en suivant Jack

Le pirate la fixa

- Bugger Lizzie à quoi jouez vous ?

- Je préfère mille fois être sur une île avec vous ou n'importe qui que sur le Pearl avec ces deux là. Répondit Elizabeth, en rage.

Sans attendre de réponse , la jeune femme plongea, son corps heurtant la surface de l'eau avec un bruit mat. Jack sourit légèrement en la voyant faire et se tourna vers Barbossa.

- Un beau jour tu regretteras de… Commença-t-il avant de se retrouver projeté à l'eau, la botte de Barbossa hâtant son départ.

Une fois Jack et Elizabeth à l'eau, Barbossa se retourna vers l'équipage.

- En route… Messieurs Pintel et Ragetti mettez donc Monsieur Gibbs aux fers. Avec de l'eau et du pain sec cela va de soi

- Oh non… Balbutia Gibbs effaré à la perspective de ne boire que de l'eau le reste du voyage.

Barbossa l'ignora et se tourna vers Angelica qui fulminait

- Allons Madame Sparrow.. Pardon Mademoiselle Teach… Calmez vous et imaginez l'enfer que va être leur courte vie de couple à attendre la mort sur cette île.

Angelica le regarda avec colère et Barbossa sourit

- Pendant que nous vivrons éternellement… Murmura-t-il à son oreille en l'entraînant vers sa cabine sans un regard pour ceux qu'ils venaient de jeter par-dessus bord…


	33. Illusions perdues

_**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci à Muchu & Kira pour leurs reviews :**_

_**Muchu : Merci pour l'histoire de Liz malade en fait le moment où elle l'apprend est dans le Prologue mais après la plupart des lecteurs avaient laissé tomber la recherche de la femme malade ( ce qui m'arrangeait bien). Liz & Jack sur une île c'est un grand classique mdrrr. Pour G & G c'est pas gagné . Quand à Phil la réponse est dans ce chapitre . Pour Hector & Angie aussi **_

_**Kira :oui ne pas avoir testé l'eau est une erreur de débutants... Mais bon Hector est encore sous le coup de son triomphe sur le loa. Pour les occasions manquées oui ça résume parfaitement le chapitre d'avant !**_

_**Trêve de bavardages... Voici donc ce que vous attendiez… L'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! ( quoi ? Qui a dit : « ça devait pas être le dernier ? » tsss non non non vous avez mal lu mes messages dans ce cas mdrrr ) Oui donc l'avant dernier … Parce que le fait est que j'ai sous estimé le nombre de mots que je devrais utiliser pour raconter la fin donc … voilà ( Moineau je ne veux pas t'entendre ) C'est donc la première partie de la fin… Avec une partie des personnages. Je me doute que certains aspects vous sembleront un peu obscurs mais … c'est fait exprès , le 33 ( et dernier ! ) vous éclairera. Ou l'épilogue ( je ne peux penser sans frémir à la taille qu'il aura ) Bref . Voilà déjà le 32 et donc avant dernier… Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ? ( savez-vous que la reviews est aussi un moyen efficace de poser des questions sur les points obscurs et que l'auteur se fait un plaisir d'y répondre ? Lol)**_

_**Attention… Chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs… blablabla **_

**Chapitre 32**

_**Black Pearl,**_

_**Cabine**_

Une fois débarrassés de Jack et d'Elizabeth, Angelica et Barbossa se firent face avec méfiance. La tension était palpable dans la cabine. Chacun des deux attendait le premier mouvement de l'autre pour dévoiler son jeu. Barbossa leva la fiole et l'examina à la lumière

- La Fontaine de Jouvence…

- Quand on pense que cet idiot de Sparrow n'en aura même pas profité. Ricana Angelica.

- Il a toujours trop attendu. Renchérit Barbossa.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs mains se posèrent instinctivement sur la garde de l'épée qu'ils portaient tout deux à la ceinture.

- Je propose que vous posiez deux gobelets sur cette table. Déclara Barbossa.

Sans le quitter du regard, Angelica obéit. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé la fiole ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde des yeux, chacun redoutant une trahison de l'autre.

- Versez. Ordonna-t-elle en désignant la fiole.

- Pressée ? Se moqua Barbossa en obéissant.

Angelica suivit du regard le liquide noirâtre qui remplit un verre puis l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas très appétissant….

- Sans doute pour éloigner la convoitise. Pavoisa Barbossa en lui tendant un gobelet.

Angelica referma sa main sur ce dernier et plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait

- Dommage que Madame Turner nous ai quitté. Soupira Barbossa. Il y en aurait eu assez pour nous trois.

- Quoi ! Fulmina Angelica. Moi vivante, jamais cette garce n'aurait refermé ses sales pattes sur cette eau.

Barbossa lui adressa un regard amusé

- Mais nous aurions pu la faire goûter…

Angelica baissa les yeux d'un air méfiant sur son verre

- Vous avez peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée ?

- Non… Sparrow est trop idiot pour ça… Mais…

La phrase du pirate plana dans l'air un bref instant et leurs regards s'épousèrent

- Allons… Commencez. Déclara Angelica

- Non , honneur aux dames. S'inclina légèrement le pirate

Angelica hésita… Puis elle vida son verre d'un trait.

- Je ne sens rien de spécial. Annonça-t-elle à Barbossa.

Le pirate détailla son visage, cherchant d'éventuelles marques de changements et hésita

- Vous avez peur de boire capitaine Barbossa ? Se moqua la jeune femme

- Si vous aviez passé dix années de votre vie maudite vous réfléchiriez Angelica. Rétorqua Barbossa.

Un sourire moqueur souleva les coins des lèvres de la jeune femme et Barbossa pesta entre ses dents. Avec un geste brusque, il vida son verre.

Tout deux se toisèrent.

- Je ne me sens pas différente. Commenta Angelica.

- Cela doit mettre du temps à agir. Répondit Barbossa en reposant son gobelet pour s'approcher d'elle

- Je croyais que notre arrangement s'arrêtait là. Déclara Angelica avec froideur

- Et moi je me sens particulièrement vigoureux. Rétorqua Barbossa en l'empoignant par la taille.

- Je débarquerai au prochain port. Annonça Angelica en glissant sa main dans le fut du pirate pour le caresser.

- J'irais voir des putains dans ce cas.

Angelica sourit légèrement et inclina la tête en sentant les mains de Barbossa épouser sa poitrine pour la masser sans douceur.

- Ça fait un bien fou… Soupira-t-elle surprise elle-même du plaisir qu'elle ressentait

Barbossa ne répondit pas et se contenta d'appuyer sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à s'agenouiller…

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Les mains de Will tremblaient un peu lorsqu'il désigna un siège à Philip et il se laissa lui-même retomber sur celui qui faisait face au jeune homme.

- Est elle en vie ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Philip fronça les sourcils

- Je crois… Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle se tenait devant la Fontaine de Jouvence… Puis Teach m'a frappé. A mon réveil elle avait disparu ainsi que Sparrow.

- Jack Sparrow ? Demanda Will inutilement

- Oui.

Will tiqua, mécontent et inquiet par la nouvelle puis jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme brun qui se tenait face à lui. Il avait l'air si jeune… Il devait être à peine plus âgé que lui-même.

- Racontez moi tout depuis le début. Suggéra-t-il.

Le regard de Philip se voila légèrement et il commença d'une voix lointaine.

- J'ai embarqué à Londres. Sur un navire de commerce. Je voulais… je voulais propager la parole de Dieu. Commença Philip avec un cynisme qui fit froid dans le dos de Will. Au lieu de ça je me suis retrouvé sur le navire de Teach.

- Il vous a tué ? Demanda Will.

Le regard de Philip se fit lointain à nouveau et la tendresse envahit ses traits

- Non… Je me suis noyé pour les beaux yeux de ma chanteuse… Et maintenant je ne la reverrais jamais. Soupira-t-il tristement.

Rempli de compassion pour cette souffrance qu'il connaissait si bien , Will maîtrisa son impatience et attendit que Philip revienne au présent

- Elle aussi était prisonnière de Blackbeard. Comme cette Elizabeth que vous recherchez… Ma Syréna.

- Syréna ? Tiqua Will

- Oui Syréna, la plus belle des femmes… Ils la traitaient comme un monstre. Aucun d'eux ne la voyait comme elle est réellement. Sa voix est la plus belle du monde… Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que l'océan, ses seins sont parfaits…

Will déglutit légèrement mais Philip poursuivit, perdu dans ses pensées

- Ses cheveux sont longs et doux… Ses écailles si tendres..

- Ses quoi ? L'interrompit Will.

Philip lui jeta un regard agacé

- Ses écailles… Elle les a écartées pour moi vous savez …

- Une sirène… Souffla Will, se souvenant de sa rencontre avec Naia. Oui … sa sœur est venue… Elle a dit que .. Que Blackbeard retenait sa sœur…

- Naia. Répondit Philip. Sparrow m'a donné le moyen de la contacter mais elle n'a rien pu faire…

- Jack ? Jack fraye avec les sirènes ? S'amusa Will, un peu rassuré par cette idée

- Il n'a jamais touché Syréna ! S'emporta brusquement Philip. Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ! Alors que ce démon de Teach n'a pas hésité à la contraindre…

Will déglutit à ces mots, conscient qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie d'entendre la suite, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix… S'il voulait aider Elizabeth, il devait savoir. Un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, Philip poursuivit

- Mais Teach a arrêté de la forcer lorsque l'autre femme, cette Elizabeth est arrivée à bord.

Will abattit son poing sur la table, furieux et Philip lui jeta un petit regard surpris. Will se força au calme

- La suite… Racontez tout.

- Teach… Il l'a prise .. Souvent, longtemps. On l'entendait crier. Mais elle ne disait jamais non. Je crois que .. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas le choix… Qu'un charme la retenait comme Syréna.

Will ferma brièvement les yeux, luttant contre la nausée

- Oh seigneur Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il. Comment, comment est elle tombée entre ses mains ?

- Jack Sparrow… Je crois qu'il les a tous livrés… Murmura Philip d'une voix lointaine. Je croyais que c'était à cause de l'autre fille…

Un voile rouge tomba sur les yeux de Will à la pensée de Jack mais il se contint à nouveau

- L'autre fille ?

- Angelica… La fille de Teach… Je croyais qu'il l'aimait … Mais…

- Jack Sparrow n'aime personne. Cracha Will avec haine.

Philip le regarda avec étonnement

- Vous le connaissez mal… Il joue un rôle… Il le joue si bien … Même le loa de Teach s'y est laissé prendre…

Will tressauta à cette affirmation et se força à éloigner le soupçon qui venait de refermer sa main glacée sur lui.

- Le loa ? Celui qui… Le responsable de toutes ces âmes emprisonnées… Remarqua-t-il avec dégoût.

- Il a enfermé Syréna… Et il m'a sauvé la vie une fois… Répondit Philip d'un ton lointain.

- Sauver la vie ? Releva Will en portant inutilement la main à la garde de son épée. Pourquoi ?

Philip parut réfléchir quelques instants

- Je crois que c'est parce que Teach avait besoin de moi… C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas tué. Il voulait que je l'aide…

Le regard de Will se durcit

- Et l'avez-vous aidé ?

Philip posa un regard passionné sur lui

- Il a dit que si je l'aidais à obtenir ce qu'il désire, il nous relâcherait, Syréna et moi

Will se retint d'hurler, songeant que ce maudit Philip semblait incapable de ne pas penser à sa femme poisson plus d'une minute ! Comment pouvait il lui parler d'elle alors que seule Elizabeth comptait, que la jeune femme était peut être, peut être.. Will agrippa le bras de Philip et le secoua

- Et Elizabeth ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Elizabeth !

- Blackbeard voulait que je les marie… Il avait besoin du corps d'Elizabeth pour y enfermer quelque chose je crois…

Will blêmit

- Calypso… Que s'est il passé ? Vous dites que vous les avez accompagnés sur une île que s'est il passé là bas ?

- Syréna n'était pas là…

- Mais Elizabeth !

- C'était étrange… Poursuivit Philip d'un ton rêveur. Des choses. On a vu des choses. Elizabeth, Davies, Sparrow… Moi … On a vu …

- Quoi ! S'exclama Will à bout de patience

Le regard de Philip se remplit brusquement d'effroi et il recula

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas…. Après nous sommes arrivés devant la Fontaine de Jouvence…

Will se redressa à ces mots, attentif

- Blackbeard a forcé la fille à boire…

Un rire nerveux échappa à Will qui hésitait entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement

- Elizabeth ? Elle a bu la Fontaine de Jouvence ?

Philip hocha positivement la tête.

- Une fois qu'elle a bu…Sparrow .. Il a dit que j'avais une dette envers lui, pour Syréna vous comprenez… Et moi je ..il avait promis de la sauver.

Le soulagement de Will s'envola à ces paroles et il ne parvint plus à se contenir

- Qu'avez-vous fait au juste Philip.. Qu'est il arrivé à Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Philip le regarda, visiblement surpris par la hargne que trahissaient ses paroles

- Je les ai marié…

Will prit une brutale inspiration et le sang se retira de son visage

- Que…quoi… Balbutia-t-il

- Je suis prêtre… Répondit Philip. Sparrow… A dit, il a dit que c'était lui ou Teach et .. Elle … l'a épousé… Blackbeard était furieux… Ils se sont battus et j'ai perdu connaissance… A mon réveil, Jack et sa femme avaient disparus, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus…

Will n'écoutait plus. Le visage exsangue, il abattit de nouveau son poing sur la table et se précipita sur le pont

- CALYPSO ! Hurla-t-il, fou de douleur. POURQUOI !

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Cabine du capitaine**_

Angelica ouvrit les yeux, la bouche pâteuse et frissonna en reconnaissant la ville où elle avait grandi

- Impossible… Murmura-t-elle.

Un hurlement de souffrance lui répondit et le cœur d'Angelica se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita en direction du bruit et poussa un hurlement à son tour en découvrant sa mère, allongée sur une table et les jupes relevées tandis que derrière elle, un homme s'activait.

- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers l'homme.

Elle avait à nouveau quinze ans. Le visage de sa mère était couvert de sang et l'homme qui la chevauchait posa un regard froid sur elle.

- Arrête la loa. Elle risque de gâcher mon plaisir. Ricana-t-il

Angelica voulut avancer mais une main blême et glacée l'arrêta, la privant de ses mouvements d'un coup. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne pouvait ni bouger ni hurler. A quelques pas d'elle, sa mère hurla à nouveau tandis que l'homme se déversait sur son dos avant de la jeter brutalement à terre.

- Honneur au second. Déclara le premier homme.

Le père d'Angelica. Edward Teach.

Impuissante, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur et figée dans la position que lui imposait le loa, Angelica reconnut Davies alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la bouche de sa mère, mettant fin aux cris atroces qu'elle poussait. Incapable de venir à son aide, Angelica sentit des larmes brûlantes rouler sur ses joues tandis que sa mère s'étouffait à demi sous les assauts de Davies. Finalement, son plaisir pris, ce dernier se retira dans un râle.

La vue brouillée par les larmes et la main glacée du loa sur son bras, Angelica entendit Teach s'adresser à ces hommes

- Allez y… Donnez à cette catin tout le foutre que vous voulez elle adore ça.

Angelica tenta de crier en voyant trois hommes d'une saleté repoussante approcher sa mère mais n'y parvint pas, prisonnière de l'étreinte du sorcier. Devant elle, les hommes s'enfoncèrent avec des rires dans le corps torturé de sa mère, déchirant les chairs lorsqu'ils ne parvenaient pas à se frayer un passage.

La mère d'Angelica hurlait. Elle hurla longtemps jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne se brise sous les assauts d'un homme particulièrement vicieux qui lui enfonça une bouteille dans le fondement, laissant s'écouler l'alcool sur les plaies faites par les autres hommes

- Magnifique… Commenta Teach en s'emparant d'une longue poignée des cheveux de sa mère. Te voila remplie comme tu l'aimes tant putain.

Le regard de la mère d'Angelica se chargea de souffrance et la jeune fille sentit une nausée remonter dans sa gorge. Mais comme pour le reste, elle était incapable de vomir. Le loa ne la laissa pas non plus fermer les yeux et elle endura chaque seconde du supplice de sa mère jusqu'à ce que le corps de cette dernière ne soit agité d'un soubresaut et que ses yeux voilés de souffrance ne s'éteignent, rivés à Angelica comme un reproche muet qui lui demandait pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait.

Teach éclata de rire et balança un coup de pied dans le corps de sa mère avant de la regarder

- Angelica…

Elle ne parvint pas à bouger tandis que la main de Teach effleurait sa poitrine naissante. L'horreur monta en elle sans qu'elle réussisse à se dégager et Blackbeard fixa le loa

- Tu m'as bien servi… J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir ma putain mais mes hommes l'ont déjà usée

- Ce n'est rien. Son âme me suffit. Répondit la voix désincarnée du loa.

Teach jeta un regard méprisant à Angelica

- Celle la n'est même pas assez bonne pour mes hommes.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna

- La fête est finie, on rentre. Déclara-t-il

Les yeux rivés à ceux grands ouverts de sa mère, Angelica ne vit pas les hommes s'en aller un par un jusqu'à ce que le loa ne la relâche

- Nous nous reverrons Angelica.. Souffla-t-il avant de disparaître comme les autres.

Alors, enfin libre ses mouvements, Angelica se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla à s'en briser la voix devant le cadavre de sa mère, qui, la gorge tranchée et les yeux ouverts, semblaient lui crier sa rage de la voir encore en vie alors qu'elle avait tant subi….

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Pont**_

Philip regarda avec inquiétude le jeune capitaine qui hurlait sa peine sur le pont du Hollandais Volant. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour lui permit de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choqué par l'attitude du capitaine. Philip observa ce dernier sans comprendre pourquoi la nouvelle du mariage de Jack Sparrow avec la fille le rendait fou à ce point … Se pourrait il que le capitaine du Hollandais Volant ait été amoureux ? Il lui semblait pouvoir avoir entendu, que maudit, le guide des âmes n'avait plus de cœur dans sa poitrine…

Au dessus d'eux, le ciel se remplit d'orage et Philip recula en voyant se matérialiser une forme immense et vaguement humaine vers laquelle William Turner se précipita

- Calypso… Cracha-t-il. Pourquoi ?

La « femme » toisa Will de toute sa hauteur et prit la parole d'une voix lente qui dénotait avec la démesure de son apparence

- Je te l'ai dit William Turner vos destins n'ont jamais été de se rejoindre. Elizabeth a toujours été promise à un autre… Tu n'étais qu'une étape dans son chemin…

Will leva un regard embué de rage vers elle

- C'est ma femme !

Le visage de Calypso se remplit d'une feinte tristesse

- Oui.. Je sais, elle t'a épousé avant ta mort … Mais que voulais tu qu'elle fasse ? Qu'elle attende dix longues années seule … puis encore dix autres…

Will baissa les yeux et serra les poings

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Parfois le destin prend des chemins détournés pour parvenir à son but…

Will frappa le bastingage de toutes ses forces

- Pas lui ! Je refuse . Il ne la mérite pas. Il ne l'aime pas ! Il n'a pas le droit, elle ne lui appartient pas ! Elle ne lui appartiendra jamais

- Pas plus qu'à toi William Turner. Répondit calmement Calypso. Elizabeth a fait un choix sur l'île. Elle a choisi d'épouser Jack…

Le visage de Will se ferma

- C'est toi… Toi la responsable. Tu as tout fait pour me retenir ici… Tout fait pour m'empêcher de la sauver et maintenant…

- Ton destin n'a jamais été de la sauver. Le coupa Calypso. Quand à la suite de l'histoire … Il ne t'appartient pas d'en décider.

Will leva un regard mort sur elle

- Je vais dans l'autre monde. Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Cette fois ni Teague ni toi ni qui que ce soit ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Philip le suivit du regard tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la barre, faisant faire brutalement demi tour au Hollandais Volant.

- Veux tu devenir comme Davy Jones ? Ricana Calypso. Crois tu qu'elle t' aimera plus une fois que tu seras aussi maudit et corrompu qu'il l'était ?

- Je vais la chercher. Répondit Will.

- Alors tu lui enlèveras la vie que Jack lui a offert en lui donnant la Fontaine de Jouvence… Prédit Calypso. Elizabeth mourra et tu seras condamné à arpenter les océans jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne poignarde ton cœur…

Will lui fit un sourire amer

- Et alors ? Peut être est-ce mon destin ! S'exclama-t-il en précipitant le Hollandais Volant vers la frontière entre les mondes.

Calypso poussa un hurlement inhumain et se tourna vers Philip, qui les yeux agrandis par la terreur, la regarda s'abaisser jusqu'à lui

- A ton tour d'accomplir ton destin Philip Sand… Empêche le …

- Que..quoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme surpris de reconnaître la voix qui l'avait guidé lorsqu'il était sur l'île.

- Il ne doit pas traverser ! Le pressa Calypso au moment où le Hollandais Volant émettait un sinistre craquement.

Philip ne réfléchit pas plus et se précipita vers Will. Il saisit les épaules du jeune homme et le tira en arrière

- Lâche moi ! Hurla Will

Philip recula frappé par la rage sourde qui couvait dans ses yeux

- Empêche le ! L'exhorta Calypso

La main de Philip se referma instinctivement sur une chaîne accrochée au mat et avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir il s'en servit pour frapper Will de toutes ses forces. Un craquement sinistre salua son geste et Will s'écroula sur le sol

- Seigneur.. Je l'ai tué.. Balbutia Philip horrifié

- La barre ! Hurla Calypso. Redresse le navire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Comme dans un cauchemar, Philip referma ses mains sur la barre et la tourna violement en désespoir de cause. Le navire s'immobilisa, grinça et s'inclina dangereusement sur tribord, menaçant de se renverser. Philip, terrifié, relâcha la barre pour se mettre à l'abri mais le navire remonta doucement, se remettant d'aplombs. Philip cligna des yeux,ébahi

- J'ai réussi… Murmura-t-il.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son épaule et le jeune homme manqua d'hurler en découvrant le visage de Calypso

- Oui Philip Sand… Tu as accompli ton destin. Et plus encore…. Te voilà devenu membre du Hollandais Volant. Susurra-t-elle

Philip commença à trembler

- Je suis maudit c'est ça ?

Calypso sourit

- Dix ans en mer avec William… Un jour à terre. Telle est ta mission désormais…

Philip baissa les yeux

- Alors je ne reverrais jamais Syréna… Murmura-t-il tristement.

La main de Calypso se posa sur la sienne et il releva le visage, déconcerté

- Les sirènes sont des créatures de la mer Philip… Il te suffira de l'appeler et elle viendra te rejoindre… Tant que tu seras en mer. Accepte de veiller sur Will et de demeurer sur le Hollandais Volant et garde ta belle Syréna… Ou alors rejoins ceux qui s'apprêtent à rejoindre le repos éternel et ne la revois jamais… Susurra Calypso.

Philip n'hésita pas une seconde. Rien ne pouvait faire le poids face à Syréna. Pas même la promesse du paradis.

- Je reste. Déclara-t-il.

Calypso sourit

- Alors Syréna est à toi… Maintenant occupe toi de ton capitaine… Lui enjoignit elle avant de disparaître comme elle était apparue

Le cœur bondissant de joie dans sa poitrine à l'idée de bientôt revoir Syréna, Philip se pencha sur Will pour le relever.

_**Black Pearl**_

_**Cabine**_

Barbossa posa une main sur le drap, cherchant le corps chaud d'Angelica à ses côtés. Au lieu de ça un grognement lui répondit

- Hector espèce de vieux bouc puant cesse de me caresser comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'es pas mon genre d'homme.

Barbossa sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Pour se retrouver face à Jack.

- Et bien tu es devenu sourd… Remarque vu ton succès avec les femmes ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Se moqua le pirate.

Barbossa grinça des dents tandis que Jack se levait, entièrement nu

- Allez Hector dégage… Tu as des choses à faire, les voiles, la marchandise tout ça…

- Oui Capitaine. Répondit Hector en grinçant des dents comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obéir à ce foutu Jack.

- On dit Capitaine Sparrow. Corrigea Jack. Ahh mon tricorne ! Ajouta-t-il en arrachant à Hector le chapeau qu'il portait. Ça ne te va pas du tout tu sais

Hector s'éloigna et s'avança sur le pont.

- Twigg … Mets les voiles, il veut qu'on fasse escale. Déclara Barbossa en désignant la cabine.

Twigg se borna à faire une grimace et Hector croisa le regard de Bill Turner.

- Décharge les marchandises.

- Non. Tu décharges les marchandises. Intervint Jack. Ce bon vieux Billy vient à Tortuga avec moi.

Hector se crispa. Décharger les marchandises ? Et puis quoi encore il était second pas matelot ! Il se tourna vers Jack mais ce dernier s'éloignait déjà, le bras autour des épaules de Bill

- Tu vas voir mon gars, parait qu'il y a une nouvelle, une rouquine, Scarlett qu'on l'appelle . L 'entendit il déclarer

- Jack.. J'suis pas sûr… Y'a ma femme qui m'attend et tu sais, le petit vient de naître …

- Broutilles ! Le coupa Jack. Le petit William n'a aucun besoin de toi en revanche moi si… Parait que la Scarlett elle est tellement pas farouche qu'elle en prend deux à la fois… Et toi et moi on sera ces deux là. Et sans payer mon ami…

Barbossa sursauta en l'entendant et les regarda s'éloigner, la rage au cœur

- Maudit Sparrow… Grinça-t-il

- Pour sûr c'est pas un bon capitaine… Soupira Twigg à ses côtés.

Barbossa lui lança un regard en coin

- Faudrait p'tete voir à en changer dans ce cas…

Twigg haussa les épaules

- Bah les autres gars ils sont contents…

Pour l'instant, songea Barbossa.

- Hector ? Tu changeras mes draps aussi ! Lui jeta Jack, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions avant de repartir

Rouge de rage, Barbossa se précipita dans la cabine de Jack et arracha les draps tâchés de rhum, de nourriture et de semence avec une grimace de dégoût . Deux ans que cela durait… Deux ans que Sparrow le prenait pour une bonne à tout faire et l'humiliait devant l'équipage…. Et s'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose … Cela risquerait de durer longtemps…

_**Le Hollandais Volant **_

_**Cabine du Capitaine**_

Lorsque Will ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa cabine, allongé soigneusement sur son lit tandis que le navire vibrait sous lui. Le jeune homme battit des cils et regarda autour de lui avec étonnement.

- Elizabeth ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

Une douleur lui vrilla la tête et il retomba en arrière, surpris

- J'ai tapé un peu fort. Désolé… S'excusa Philip à ses côtés

Will lui lança un regard hostile

- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

Philip le regarda, cherchant une réponse à sa question … Pourquoi avait il agi finalement ? Pas pour Syréna puisqu'il ignorait qu'il la retrouverait grâce à son acte … Pas non plus par affection pour Will puisqu'il ne le connaissait pas…

- Parce que ..Commença-t-il lentement cherchant la réponse. Parce que vous êtes le Guide des Âmes…. Et que sans vous… Elles ne rejoindront jamais le Paradis. Déclara-t-il finalement.

Will le regarda avec étonnement et Philip lui répondit par un regard troublé

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de les priver de leur éternité et de les laisser errer dans les limbes

Will se troubla à son tour et déglutit

- Elizabeth… Je dois la rejoindre

- Elle est aimée. S'entendit répondre Philip. Elle est vivante et libre. Entourée. Eux ils n'ont que vous.

Will parut réfléchir. Les paroles du jeune missionnaire le touchaient plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre

- Je l'aime… Soupira-t-il, résigné

- Lui aussi. Souligna Philip. Je … je l'ai bien observé et je crois… Je crois qu'il l'aime.. Comme , comme j'aime Syréna…

Will ne put retenir un sourire mi amusé mi agacé en entendant son étrange compagnon

- Et tu dis que tu es un homme de Dieu

- J'étais… Avant elle. Répondit Philip

- Moi j'étais vivant avant Elizabeth… Murmura Will d'une voix songeuse. Je veux dire, avant de l'épouser…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et Phil le brisa

- Je me suis noyé dans ses bras…

- Je suis mort dans les siens… Répondit Will en écho

- Elle .. Ne sera jamais complètement à moi… Soupira Philip

- Elizabeth non plus… Se troubla Will

- Mais chaque fois que je l'appelle elle est là. Se consola Philip

- Un jour tout les dix ans. Murmura Will au même moment.

Leurs regards se nouèrent brusquement alors qu'ils se comprenaient mieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris qui que ce soit. Une fois de plus, Philip brisa le silence le premier

- Calypso souhaite que je reste à bord .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage de Will

- Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée.

Philip sourit timidement et désigna la bosse sur le crâne de Will

- Désolé j'ai frappé fort… J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop

- Non… Pas de ça… Soupira tristement Will. Inutile de me vouvoyer tu sais…

Philip sourit timidement à nouveau et Will regarda vers la porte

- Les âmes ?

- Ceux qui ont embarqués avec moi sont en train de rejoindre leur dernier repos. Déclara Philip

Will digéra la nouvelle et se tourna vers lui

- Teach ?

- Il n'était pas du nombre. Sans doute son âme a-t-elle rejoint l'enfer juste après sa mort.

- Tu le hais… Remarqua inutilement Will

- Il a fait du mal à Syréna.

- A Elizabeth aussi.

Will le fixa

- Toi aussi tu pourrais rejoindre le repos si tu le voulais

- Mais je ne reverrais jamais Syréna… Alors je préfère .. Rester.

- Je comprends. Murmura Will

Philip haussa le sourcil et Will soupira

- Un jour tout les dix ans… C'est peu… Mais je n'y renoncerais pour rien au monde.. Pas même contre le paradis.

Philip hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et Will se leva

- Bienvenue à bord Phil…

_**Black Pearl, **_

_**Cabine**_

Trempé de sueur, Barbossa se réveilla en sursaut. Son premier regard fut pour Angelica, qui, allongée à ses côtés, gémissait faiblement, pleurant dans son sommeil. Le pirate leva la main dans sa direction avant de se raviser. La nuit écoulée avait été atroce. C'était comme si… comme si… Il revivait son passé le plus douloureux sans fin.

- Maudit Jack. Cracha-t-il.

A ses côtés, Angelica ouvrit brusquement les yeux et inspira profondément

- Mon dieu.. Gémit elle.

Voyant son trouble, Barbossa se pencha sur elle

- Angelica ?

- Rien.. Rien .. Balbutia la jeune femme. Un cauchemar…

Le cœur d'Hector fit un bond et il lui agrippa le bras, le serrant

- Quelque chose du passé ?

- En effet… Répondit Angelica, surprise

Le regard de Barbossa se posa sur la fiole qu'ils avaient bue et il poussa un hurlement de rage

- Il nous a eu !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai moi aussi rêvé du passé.. Quelque chose de douloureux … Grinça Barbossa.

Angelica verdit

- Oh… Non… Gémit elle

- Bien sûr que si ! Il a remplacé l'eau et .. Commença Barbossa avant de s'interrompre en la voyant se précipiter vers le bastingage à demi nue

Angelica se pencha et vomit tout ce qu'elle pouvait avant de se laisser glisser au sol

- C'est trop tard. Commenta Barbossa. Avec ce genre de malédiction il y a fort à parier qu'on ne peut pas s'en défaire comme ça

Haletante, Angelica secoua la tête tandis qu'elle se livrait à un rapide calcul

- Deux mois.. Ragea-t-elle

- Quoi deux mois ?

- Deux mois que je n'ai pas eu mes menstrues ! S'écria la jeune femme, sans se soucier des regards que lui lançait l'équipage

A ses mots, Barbossa recula comme si elle l'avait frappé

- Dans ce cas il ne peut être que de Sparrow. Déclara-t-il d'un ton soulagé. Gibbs faites voile vers le port le plus proche. Mademoiselle Teach nous quittera dans ce dernier

Haletante, Angelica lui lança un regard méprisant

- Notre accord prend fin immédiatement Angelica. Lui asséna Barbossa.

- Quoi ! Et la Jouvence alors ?

- Je me chargerais de la trouver sans vous. Répondit froidement Barbossa. Quand à vous, vous vous chargerez d'élever le bâtard de Sparrow

Angelica leva sa main pour le frapper mais il fut plus rapide. Il bloqua sa main et la fixa

- Estimez vous heureuse que je vous laisse la vie sauve vu ce que vous avez dans le ventre. Déclara-t-il froidement avant de retourner dans sa cabine.

_**Palais au fond des Océans**_

Remplie d'indignation, Naia fendit les coraux et se précipita droit vers Calypso

- Pourquoi une telle punition !

La nymphe posa un regard glacial sur elle

- Mais je l'ai dit à ta Syréna… Tant que Philip sera en mer elle devra lui obéir… Est-ce ma faute si elle l'a noyé ?

- Vous lui avez offert l'immortalité ! S'exclama Naia

Calypso la fixa

- C'était son destin…

La sirène frémit, ses yeux rougeoyants lançant des éclairs

- Ce n'est pas le destin ! C'est votre volonté Calypso ! Vous avez sacrifié Syréna pour obtenir ce que vous convoitiez !

- Même histoire différentes versions mais toutes sont justes. Se moqua Calypso

Naia la regarda, horrifiée

- Pourquoi ?

Calypso la toisa durement

- Pour que toi et tes petites amies n'oublient pas…

Naia accusa le coup . La sirène secoua la tête avec incrédulité tandis qu'elle se rappelait le retour de Calypso et son manque d'égard à cette occasion

- Vous l'avez punie.. Pour ça…

Calypso sourit

- C'était son destin.

Naia la regarda d'un air douloureux

- Et Jack ? Pourquoi lui faire une telle faveur !

Calypso la regarda durement

- Cela ne te concerne pas Naia. Retourne d'où tu viens.

Tremblante de rage, la sirène n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se soumettre, consciente que contre la nymphe.. Elle ne pouvait rien.

Pour l'instant…

_**A terre**_

Davies cligna des yeux, surpris de se retrouver le village familier qu'il avait quitté tellement d'années plus tôt .

L'ancien second jeta un coup d'œil égaré à la chaloupe qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Il ne comprenait comme c'était possible mais c'était vrai. La chaloupe dans laquelle il avait embarqué sitôt après avoir assisté à la mort de Teach l'avait ramené chez lui, là où tout avait commencé…

Le cœur de Davies fit un bond en reconnaissant l'échoppe de son père et il commença à courir . Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et un sanglot lui échappa en reconnaissant le tintement si particulier de la clochette. Les yeux de Davies parcoururent machinalement les rayonnages avant de se poser sur la silhouette voûtée derrière le comptoir. Débordant de joie, il s'approcha de l'homme

- Gontran… Souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère ! S'exclama-t-il

Derrière le comptoir, Gontran sourit avec hésitations

- C'est bien toi ?

- Oui… Sanglota Davies

- Conrad… Murmura Gontran dont le visage s'éclaira. Bienvenue à la maison mon frère. S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance, Davies saisit la main tendue….


	34. Des rêves qui se réalisent

_**Bonjour à tous …Merci à Muchu et à Kira pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Muchu:voici donc ce que tu attendais ..(comme beaucoup de lecteurs faut le dire): la fin de Jack & Liz**_

_**Kira: Erf oui ils auraient du tester l'eau les pauvres... Pour Will et Phil lol c'était évident en même temps, ils sont bien assortis...Pour Hector dans le cas contraire effectivement ça n'aurait rien changé... Il est juste content de ne pas avoir ça sur le dos. Caly la grande gagnante ... Pas certain... Bien sûr elle gagne : sa liberté déjà et Phil (encore que est ce vraiment un cadeau lol. Mais la grande gagnante ... Je ne pense pas ...**_

_**Ce qui m'amène à la suite... Voici enfin ( et pour de vrai) le dernier chapitre où vous retrouverez le reste de nos héros… J'espère qu'il répondra à certaines questions induites au précédent chapitre. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour la dernière fois avant l'épilogue qui sera publié dans quelques jours… Et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention… Contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 33**

_**A terre**_

Délirant de joie, Davies referma ses bras autour du corps de Gontran qui lui répondit par un regard fatigué.

- Sais tu que nos parents sont morts…

Davies se recula, la lèvre inférieure tremblante tandis que la main de Gontran s'accrochait à la sienne, pareille à un étau

- Mère s'est pendue dans la remise, juste là. Lui expliqua Gontran en lui désignant l'arrière boutique.

Davies sentit son cœur se serrer et tira sur sa main pour la dégager mais Gontran ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

- Après ça notre père a sombré dans l'alcool. Pour de bon. Tu comprends …Sa femme s'était donné la mort, son fils préféré avait disparu et le corps supplicié de son unique fille avait été rejeté au large de la baie.

Des larmes de souffrance au coin des yeux, Davies tira un peu plus sur sa main

- Lâche moi Gontran. Supplia-t-il

Au lieu de l'écouter, son frère resserra sa poigne, son regard délavé plongeant dans le sien

- Moi j'ai repris le magasin. Je me suis occupé de Père. Et toi où étais tu quand il guettait ton retour ?

- Je… Balbutia Davies

- Et Annie… Qu'as-tu fait à Annie ? Lui demanda Gontran

Davies gémit lourdement tandis que le visage de son frère se transformait , devenant celui de Teach

- Ce n'est pas fini Conrad…

_**Plage de la désolation**_

L'Amiral Greitzer jeta un regard peu rassuré à Groves tandis que ce dernier s'approchait de l'homme qui errait sur le sable

- Il fait peut être semblant…

Groves l'ignora et tira fermement sur le bras de l'inconnu qui lui répondit en gémissant

- Gontran… Je t'en supplie lâche moi …

- Ou alors il est fou. Répondit Groves encore auréolé de son triomphe sur Teach.

Greitzer ne put retenir un sourire tandis que l'autre glissait des fers épais autour des poignets de Davies qui commença à sangloter.

- Il est tellement pitoyable que c'est presque honteux de l'arrêter dans cet état. Commenta Groves en confiant son prisonnier aux soldats.

Greitzer le rejoignit dans une foulée rapide

- Mais c'est votre devoir Commodore

- Je sais… Soupira Groves, ses traits accusant brusquement la fatigue des derniers mois.

Greitzer se retint à grand peine de passer une main caressante sur son visage et se recula

- Une fois votre travail fini , rejoignez moi dans ma cabine

- Oui Amiral… Soupira Groves. Si vous saviez ce que j'ai hâte de quitter cet endroit

Greitzer posa une main tremblante sur son épaule

- Une fois celui-ci embarqué nous partirons… Après tout nous avons la tête de Teach non ?

Groves lui sourit tristement

- Oui… A vos ordres Amiral…

_**Île perdue**_

Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le sable, trempée.

- C'est pas vrai. Pesta-t-elle tandis que Jack s'abattait à ses côtés.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Barbossa met les voiles avec le Pearl et la Fontaine de Jouvence et ça ne vous fait rien ! Explosa la jeune femme.

Jack se redressa légèrement et sourit

- Avec le Pearl… Oui…

- Et la Fontaine ! Bon sang Jack… Vous, vous la vouliez tellement … Soupira Elizabeth.

- Mais je l'ai eue Lizzie… Commença Jack

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui

- Quoi ?

L'air embarrassé, Jack soupira

- Trésor… Quand je vous ai embrassée après que vous ayez bu … Ce n'était pas totalement désintéressé

Contrairement à ce qu'avait prévu Jack, le visage d'Elizabeth se crispa légèrement

- Je vois…

- Je veux dire ce n'était pas la seule raison mais j'avais un besoin urgent de cette Fontaine et vous.. S'enfonça Jack

- Vous avez agi comme un pirate… Compléta Elizabeth d'un ton vaguement déçu.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux et Elizabeth reprit avec une soudaine hargne

- Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? Le mariage, le baiser tout ça…

- Presque… Confessa Jack avant de s'assombrir. Sauf ce que Teach vous ferait subir.

Elizabeth le toisa puis se détourna

- La victoire d'Hector sur le loa c'était vous ?

Jack soupira

- Je suis rentré dans son esprit pour lui inculquer des idées mais Lizzie…

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Le coupa froidement la jeune femme

- Du vaudou c'est mon oncle qui me l'a appris… Elizabeth…

- Quel genre d'idées ?

A bout de nerfs, Jack la saisit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder

- Que lorsqu'on prononcerait le mot éventail il perdrait momentanément ses pouvoirs… Elizabeth… Que ..

- Et la fiole qu'Angelica a « trouvée » ?

Jack la regarda et se recula brutalement en voyant la froideur de son regard

- De l'eau du marais des Éternels Regrets… Enfin c'est que dit la carte de Feng. Je ne sais absolument pas quel effet cela aura sur eux . J'imagine que si ça ne les tue pas ils seront tourmentés par quelque chose…

Elizabeth rit doucement à ses paroles et le fixa d'un air indéfinissable

- Vous aviez tout prévu… Répéta t'elle

- Presque… Répéta à son tour Jack, la bouche sèche

_**Île des Épaves**_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Le loa tourna son regard vers Teague, désertant ses augures

- Il y a un problème…. Teach… Il est encore là. Je le sens…

- Jack l'a tué. Répondit Teague d'un ton triomphant . Laisse les morts où ils sont et dis moi où est mon fils ?

Le loa se crispa. L'autre ne voudrait rien entendre. Il le savait.

- Barbossa l'a abandonné sur une île

Un accord discordant résonna dans la pièce et Teague le fixa avec intensité

- Seul ?

- Non … Avec le Capitaine Swann…

- Ah. Commenta le gardien avant de se remettre à jouer un air enlevé

Le voyant faire, le loa sourit avec indulgence.. Son vieil ami semblait tellement heureux… Il soupira lourdement et remit à plus tard ce qui le gênait…

_**Île perdue**_

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et se leva.

- Elizabeth? Pourquoi être venue avec moi ? Lui demanda Jack

La jeune femme posa un regard triste sur lui

- Je ne sais pas…Peut être parce que j'étais restée sur le Pearl j'aurais fini par tuer cette maudite Angelica.

Jack accusa le coup et reprit avec ironie

- La Fontaine est inefficace à terre trésor…

Elizabeth releva le menton et le toisa avec ironie

- Qui vous dit que nous resterons à terre. Déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant

Jack la regarda partir avec résignation et soupira

- Et le pire c'est qu'on a même pas de rhum…

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, il réalisa qu'ils étaient faux et un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tandis qu'il exhumait une bouteille de sa poche

- Te voilà ma belle.. Souffla-t-il avant de commencer à boire, posant un regard évasif et dégoûté sur son compas

_**Le Victory**_

_**Retour vers Nassau**_

Groves frappa brièvement à la porte puis entra sans attendre de réponse

- Le prisonnier est en cale. Il délire toujours

Greitzer posa un regard aviné sur lui et lui fit signe d'approcher

- Théodore…

- Oui Amiral

Greitzer ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le courage lui manqua soudainement

- Rien.. Souffla-t-il, dépité

Groves sourit et se servit un verre

- Allons Amiral… Nous aurons une promotion… Et tout les honneurs…

Greitzer soupira. Tout les honneurs lui étaient indifférents s'il ne pouvait posséder l'autre homme

- Théodore… Tenta-t-il à nouveau

Groves le regarda avec complicité

- Oui Amiral ?

Greitzer ouvrit la bouche, enfin décidé à s'ouvrir mais le cri de la vigie l'arrêta net

- Navire de la Compagnie ! A bâbord !

Groves se leva d'un bond en l'entendant et Greitzer n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder s'éloigner… Une fois de plus.

_**Île perdue**_

La bouteille était déjà bien entamée lorsqu' Elizabeth reprit sa place aux côtés de Jack. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, la jeune femme soupira

- Je crois … Que nous devrions parler…

Jack se redressa et la toisa

- Non… On doit partir d'ici !

- Inutile… Jack… Commença Elizabeth en se tournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas .. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe entre nous… S'il se passe quelque chose…

Le cœur du pirate se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se força à sourire

- Vous me livrez au Kraken je vous livre à Teach… Vous sauvez ma vie, je sauve la votre. Nous sommes quittes Lizzie

Elizabeth inspira lentement et le fixa

- Non. Nous ne le sommes pas

- Si vous voulez me poignarder c'est maintenant. Ironisa le pirate en lui tendant un couteau.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement

- Jack … je … je …

Le pirate la regarda avec ironie

- Allez trésor… Ce n'est pas si dur vous savez. Il suffit de frapper, là dans le cœur…Bien sûr avec la Fontaine ça mettra plus de temps mais…

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et glissa sa main vers le compas qu'il portait à la ceinture, effleurant son entre jambe au passage. Jack déglutit et se tourna vers elle

- Elizabeth…

Gênée, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres et sa main agrippa brusquement la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait. Jack la relâcha et elle but une longue gorgée avant de la reposer.

- Jack ? Demanda Elizabeth, déconcertée. Jack… Je .. Vous .. Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Il avait beau chercher pour la première fois de sa vie il se révélait incapable de trouver quoi dire. Elizabeth poussa un petit soupir déçu et but à nouveau une longue rasade de rhum

- Je vous en veux tellement pour tout ça…

- Inutile de vous forcer à me pardonner. Répondit Jack d'un ton cinglant.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux

- Je .. Je comprends pourquoi vous l'avez fait… Je sais ce que je vous dois… Je.. Grâce à vous je pourrais … Continuer à vivre…

Jack soupira lourdement et se retourna vers elle

- Qu'essayez vous de me dire Elizabeth ? Demanda-t-il avec une ironie démentie par la lassitude de son regard.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est tellement embrouillé… Lorsque je pensais que j'allais mourir, je .. Je me disais que je ne serais même pas là pour Will… Pour son premier jour…Et puis..

Les épaules de Jack tressautèrent à la mention du jeune homme et il la regarda avec hostilité

- Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de trouver un moyen de quitter cette île. Sinon votre cher William n'aura pas l'insigne honneur de votre compagnie le moment venu. Cracha-t-il.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres au sang

- Lorsque nous nous sommes vus… A l'île des épaves, Will m'a dit … De continuer à vivre..

- Trop aimable de sa part. Grinça Jack que la conversation mettait au supplice.

- Et puis vous êtes arrivé… Soupira Elizabeth en fixant l'horizon. Et cette maudite fille… Cette Angelica

- Angie n'était qu'un moyen. Répondit Jack d'une voix morne. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas trouvé de plaisir en sa compagnie … Mais elle m'a surtout permis de cacher mon but à Teach et d'avoir plus de liberté que vous ou ce cher Hector.

- J'étais jalouse d'elle. Le coupa brutalement Elizabeth. Vous aviez raison là-dessus. Je, je ne supportais de vous voir … Avec elle !

Jack sourit avec amertume et but une longue gorgée de rhum.

- Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas découvert avant. Déclara-t-il en se levant.

Furieuse, Elizabeth se leva à son tour

- Mais arrêtez ça Jack ! Vous croyez que c'est simple pour moi ? Je .. Je suis mariée avec Will… Et nous n'avons eu qu'une journée ! Une seule misérable journée ! Ragea-t-elle. Et je … oui vous m'attirez … Mais vous vous m'avez livrée comme une marchandise à ce Teach et il.. Il… Bredouilla-t-elle.

Jack se retourna et leva les bras avec impuissance

- JE NE SAVAIS PAS CE QU'IL COMPTAIT VOUS FAIRE D'ACCORD !

Elizabeth secoua la tête

- Vous ne comprenez pas… Je me suis sentie trahie. Par vous. C'est que je… Soupira-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Et puis après je, j'ai perdu le contrôle… Là bas sur cette île… Je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans vous…

Jack la toisa

- Allons Elizabeth, oubliez donc cette île. Nous savons tout les deux que jamais vous n'auriez dit oui si vous aviez été dans votre état normal. Je vous l'ai dit Elizabeth je ne vous réclame rien. Maintenant si nous pouvions… Je ne sais pas faire un radeau quelque chose… Parce que je doute que si la Compagnie nous ramasse se soit pour venir à votre secours .. Vous n'êtes plus une dangere , une demoiselle en danger

Elizabeth lui prit brusquement le bras

- Je vous dit que c'est inutile de faire un radeau Jack ! Et je .. Je sais que vous ne réclamez rien mais… Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le pirate plongea son regard dans le sien

- Oh,oh on dirait que vous avez décidé de m'accorder une petite récompense. Ironisa-t-il. Mais non merci, j'apprécie le sacrifice mais je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'obscurcit légèrement et elle soupira

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice…

Jack tiqua tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son visage, frôlant sa bouche de ses lèvres.

- Lizzie.. Déglutit le pirate

- En fait j'ai très envie … de ma nuit de noce… Souffla-t-elle finalement. Notre nuit de noce.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent de surprise et il se força à rester immobile, conscient que son cœur battait à tout rompre pendant qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec hésitation.

_**L'Invincible**_

_**En mer**_

Le lieutenant Mayfer poussa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant le navire, qui semblant sorti de nulle part, se rapprochait d'eux.

- Lord Hawks ! C'est le Victory !

- Tient donc on dirait que ces lâches sont sortis de leur cachette. Pavoisa Hawks. Ou alors que vous n'avez pas bien cherché…

Mayfer courba l'échine sous le reproche tandis que Hawks le toisait avec mépris

- Abordez les et mettez l'équipage aux arrêts pour trahison.

- Mais … Monsieur… S'alarma Mayfer

- C'est un ordre Lieutenant. La Compagnie ne tolérera pas plus longtemps d'abriter des lâches en son sein. Rétorqua Hawks. Arrêtez les et amenez moi celui qui commande cette troupe de poltrons.

Mayfer baissa les yeux à regrets

- Oui Lord Hawks.. Soupira-t-il lourdement avant de donner l'ordre d'attaquer à ses hommes

_**Île perdue**_

Incapable de bouger, Jack se laissa embrasser par la jeune femme et elle finit par reculer, le regard troublé

- Jack ? Je croyais que … enfin que vous en aviez envie aussi…

Le pirate la fixa et agita ses mains

- Pas de chaînes… Vous faites des progrès. Ironisa-t-il

- Oh vous ! S'exclama Elizabeth, furieuse et blessée. Quand je pense que je vous ai cru ! Espèce de sale menteur ! Vous et vos histoires avec votre compas ! Je croyais que vous étiez sincère que vous le vouliez et …

Jack l'attrapa brutalement par la taille et l'attira contre lui

- J'en ai terriblement envie… Je voulais juste être certain… Que vous.. Que vous étiez sincère. Souffla-t-il. J'avais besoin.. D'être sûr…

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth, incrédule.

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elizabeth ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé par la rage qu'il mettait dans son baiser

_**Le Victory**_

_**Pont**_

Mayfer,le canon de son fusil dirigé sur Groves soupira lourdement

- Par ordre de Lord Hawks vous et tout les hommes de ce bâtiment êtes aux arrêt.

Groves lui lança un regard paniqué

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? De quoi nous accuse t'on ?

- De trahison. Soupira Mayfer à regrets

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le pont. Trahison. Ils étaient tous bien placés pour savoir ce que cela signifiait. Une exécution sommaire pour la plupart d'entre eux et la corde pour les plus chanceux… Greitzer fut le premier à réagir, la vue du canon pointé sur la poitrine de Groves lui insufflant un courage qu'il ne possédait habituellement pas

- TRAHISON ! Hurla-t-il fou de rage.

Avant que Mayfer ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste pour l'arrêter, Greitzer se précipita vers la proue et en arracha la tête de Teach.

- Trahison ! Rugit il

Groves lui lança un regard surpris, ébahi par sa réaction

- Amiral… Tenta Mayfer qui répugnait à tirer sur l'un des leurs.

Greitzer l'écarta d'un geste brutal et se précipita sur le pont de L'Invincible en brandissant la tête de Teach.

_**Île perdue**_

Chancelante, Elizabeth fixa Jack tandis qu'il la relâchait brusquement.

- Bugger ! Ragea le pirate en posant un regard dégoûté sur son compas.

Elizabeth frissonna et tendit une main tremblante dans sa direction

- Je ne comprends .. Plus rien… Je croyais…

- Je te veux. La coupa Jack d'un ton froid. Plus que l'immortalité, plus que le Pearl , plus que n'importe quoi !

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, le ton de Jack était froid mais ses yeux la dévoraient. Elle se mordit les lèvres

- Jack.. Je suis .. Votre femme.. Je… Je pensais que c'était clair… Je ne veux pas… Oublier ce qui s'est passé là bas… Seulement je ne sais pas comment faire pour.. Ni… Pataugea-t-elle cherchant à démêler ce qu'elle ressentait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut dire… Je … Ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien ou vous en vouloir pour tout ça… Et…

Les mains de Jack se plaquèrent sur sa taille et il l'embrassa à nouveau tout en défaisant ses vêtements avant de la relâcher pour reprendre sa respiration pendant qu'elle glissait des mains tremblantes sur son torse.

- Je croyais .. Que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais… Souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée pendant qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise

- Tais toi… Murmura Elizabeth en se laissant glisser sur le sable chaud. Tais toi et viens…

_**L'Invincible**_

_**Cabine du Capitaine **_

Lord Hawks poussa un hoquet de détresse lorsque la porte de sa cabine jaillit de ses gonds, défoncée par le coup de botte de Greitzer

- TRAHISON ! Hurla ce dernier en posant la tête de Teach sur les papiers éparpillés sur le bureau

Hawks, blême, détourna le visage, saisit par la nausée devant la tête grimaçante à l'odeur de décomposition.

- Mon dieu.. Enlevez cette horreur vous êtes .. Vous êtes fou…. GARDES ! Glapit il

Greitzer le saisit par le col

- Cette horreur est la tête de Teach que vous nous avez envoyé chercher ! Ragea-t-il. Des dizaines d'hommes sont morts pour cette tête ! Le Commodore Groves a failli lui-même y laisser la vie et vous l'accusez de trahison ! Alors qu'il a mené notre expédition et tué Teach de ses propres mains ! C'est inacceptable !

Hawks blêmit de plus belle en lisant la folie dans les yeux de Greitzer et il gémit

- Gardes…

Greitzer poussa un gémissement de colère en sentant des bras le tirer en arrière et Hawks se redressa

- Mettez cet homme aux fers.. Ordonna-t-il en épongeant la sueur de son front d'une main tremblante

Greitzer le toisa avec mépris tandis que Mayfer soupirait à regrets

- Allons Amiral… Venez

- Nous n'avons fait qu'obéir aux ordres… Soupira Greitzer, vaincu.

_**Île perdue**_

Allongée sur le sable, Elizabeth sourit presque timidement à Jack tandis qu'il caressait son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins avant de redescendre sur son ventre

- Je ne veux pas te brusquer… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tendue par le désir

- Je sais.. Murmura Elizabeth, ses mains glissant jusqu'au pantalon du pirate.

Jack siffla entre ses dents alors qu'elle l'effleurait.

- Lizzie.. Gémit il, horrifié par la violence de son propre désir.

Elizabeth referma sa main sur sexe et commença à le caresser lentement, ses yeux rivés à ceux de Jack.

- C'est mon choix. Murmura-t-elle.

Jack soupira et se pencha sur elle, leurs lèvres se soudèrent à nouveau tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon d'un mouvement de rein.

Elizabeth garda son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il se reculait légèrement

- Je ne peux plus attendre… Gémit il à nouveau

Il posa ses mains sur son corps avec fièvre et Elizabeth sourit, le cœur battant

- Alors viens… Chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune femme se crispa légèrement alors qu'il s'introduisait en elle, retenant son désir

- Lizzie… Souffla-t-il. Regarde moi…

- Oui.. Soupira la jeune femme les yeux dans les siens.

- J'ai tellement … attendu… Murmura Jack avant de l'embrasser

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en elle. Sur ses lèvres, le baiser se fut plus exigeant et elle se redressa légèrement, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. Un gémissement étranglé lui répondit et elle sentit les mains de Jack se refermer sur sa taille pour la soulever. Elle glissa ses cuisses autour des hanches de Jack tandis qu'il la basculait sur lui. Jack s'immobilisa et glissa une main derrière sa nuque pendant qu'il la guidait de l'autre, gardant leurs deux corps étroitement soudés.

Un cri de plaisir échappa à la jeune femme alors qu'il embrassait son cou, ses coups de reins se faisant plus profonds

- Lizzie…Répéta Jack en se crispant brusquement.

Elizabeth le sentit jaillir en elle et il l'embrassa sauvagement, écrasant son cri de plaisir dans sa bouche avant de la relâcher

Ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux un long moment. Le cœur battant, Elizabeth déglutit, inquiète à la pensée qu'il ne parte une fois le désir assouvi. Jack sourit légèrement et tendit la main vers son compas. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres en le voyant l'ouvrir et elle détourna le regard

- Bugger.. Murmura Jack en relâchant son compas

Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et il glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue, chatouillant son oreille

- Toujours toi… Murmura-t-il.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit de joie et la jeune femme réalisa avec effarement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse. Pas lui. Pas cette fois.

- Alors viens… Murmura-t-elle. Tu as assez attendu.

Jack soupira et caressa lentement sa joue. Elizabeth ferma les yeux de contentement et se laissa partir en arrière

- Moi aussi j'ai assez attendu… Souffla-t-elle.

_**L'invincible**_

_**Geôle**_

Greitzer, plus mort que vif se leva à la hâte en entendant des pas descendre l'escaliers. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant Groves et il ne put retenir un sourire heureux

- Théodore…

Groves baissa les yeux et évita son regard

- Je suis désolé… Déclara-t-il. Je… Lord Hawks… Il m'a fait … Amiral… A votre place…

Greitzer accusa le coup. Un instant son cœur se pinça de regrets puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le profil de Groves et il sourit

- Vous le méritez. Nous savons tout les deux que ça aurait du être vous et pas moi.

Groves baissa un peu plus le visage

- Des hommes ont reconnu Teach. Nous ne sommes plus des traîtres… Mais il ne vous pardonne pas votre intrusion

- Vais-je être jugé ? Demanda Greitzer d'une voix tremblante

Groves le regarda, horrifié

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… déclassé

- Bien. Accepta Greitzer

- Je ne peux pas vous libérer… Hawks insiste pour que vous fassiez le voyage en cale… Soupira Groves

- Je vois… Peut être une bouteille de .. Cognac ?

- J'y ai pensé. Répondit Groves en lui tendant à travers les barreaux

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Groves retira brutalement sa main, le visage bouleversé

- Bon dieu Greitzer pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Pourquoi avez-vous dit à Hawks que j'avais mené l'expédition !

- Parce que c'est le cas. Répondit Greitzer. Sans vous nous aurions échoué. Il est normal que l'honneur vous revienne.

Groves secoua la tête

- Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne voulais pas vous voler votre promotion.

- Je sais. Répondit Greitzer. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Les regards des deux hommes se nouèrent et Greitzer rassemblait tout son courage pour parler lorsque Groves le devança

- Je n'ai rien dit sur le Black Pearl. Un pirate mort suffit pour la journée

- Je comprends… Répondit Greitzer en retenant à grand peine un soupir.

Le moment était passé…. Sa chance aussi

- Bon sang une fois rentrés à Nassau je vous offrirais la plus belle et la plus chère des putains de la ville ! S'exclama Groves . Aussi belle que ces foutues sirènes

Greitzer sourit tristement en l'entendant

- J'y compte bien Amiral… Répondit il, résigné.

Il avait bien fait de se taire… S'il avait parlé il n'aurait pas perdu que ses illusions. Il aurait aussi perdu son ami. Alors puisqu'il fallait faire semblant pour être auprès de Groves… Il le ferait.

Groves le fixa et vit confusément sa tristesse

- Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber Greitzer. Si Hawks tente de vous saquer en douce il aura affaire à moi. Vous pouvez me croire

- Je vous crois… Répondit Greitzer en débouchant sa bouteille. Allez y maintenant… Je connais suffisamment Hawks pour savoir qu'il vous attend

Groves inclina la tête à regrets et recula

- Je vous libérerais moi-même à Nassau…

Cette fois Greitzer ne répondit pas. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il faudrait plus qu'un trousseau de clés pour lui enlever ses chaînes

_**Île perdue**_

Le corps endolori par une nuit passée à faire l'amour, Jack s'étira longuement tandis qu'Elizabeth , habillée de pied en cap le toisait d'un air moqueur

- Assez reposé ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi tu veux recommencer ? La provoqua Jack en guettant des signes de regrets sur son visage

Elizabeth sourit légèrement avant de grimacer à la pensée que Will et elle n'avaient jamais eu la chance de connaître ce genre de réveil.

Son visage s'assombrit et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée du mal que cela ferait à Will s'il savait… Jack suivit les expressions sur son visage et se recula

- Je vois. Inutile de traîner ici.

- Jack… Soupira Elizabeth. Ce… c'est difficile pour moi .. De …Mais je ne regrette rien…

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, soulagé par ses dernières paroles et il haussa les épaules

- Je vais voir si on peut trouver de quoi construire un… Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.

Elizabeth le regarda avec une petite moue satisfaite et Jack recula

- L'Empress ? Mais je croyais que cette épave flottante avait coulé. S'exclama t-il

- Ne parle pas comme ça de mon bâtiment ! Protesta Elizabeth.

Jack soupira et la regarda

- Trésor sans vouloir te vexer il n'a rien d'aussi bien que le Pearl

- Mais il flotte et il nous attend. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Maintenant si tu préfères rester ici… Suggéra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la jonque

Jack se releva à la hâte et s'empressa de ramasser ses vêtements

- Non attend je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, l'Empress est un magnifique bâtiment et… Bugger il flotte ! Comment il peut flotter ? Je le croyais aux fonds des océans

Elizabeth se retourna et lui fit un large sourire

- Une petite sirène a fait plouf et me l'a ramené si tu veux tout savoir… Déclara-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'eau

- Sirène… Répéta Jack en la suivant.

_L'Empress, _

_Pont_

Jack ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Elizabeth caresser la barre du navire, visiblement heureuse de le retrouver. Une chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. D'ailleurs…

- Dès que nous aurons recruté un équipage nous récupérerons mon Pearl. Déclara-t-il

- Ça fait beaucoup de « nous » pour un seul « mon » . Observa Elizabeth. Cependant…Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'aider mais… j'ai une petite chose à faire avant…

Jack la fixa avec méfiance

- Quel genre de chose … Lizzie ? Comment as-tu réellement récupéré l'Empress ?

- Je te l'ai dit .. Une sirène a fait plouf et…

- Les sirènes ne font pas plouf gratuitement. La coupa Jack. Qu'as-tu promis en échange ?

- Une broutille…Cent hommes en bonne santé dans un mois ici même. Ou alors moi. Pour devenir une des leurs. Répondit Elizabeth en le toisant avec défi

Jack secoua la tête, résigné.

- Pirate…

Elizabeth lui renvoya un regard rieur et se dirigea vers la barre

- Si tu veux je te débarquerais au prochain port, j'imagine que tu es pressé de retrouver le Pearl. Proposa-t-elle, le cœur serré.

Jack soupira

- Le Pearl attendra bien un mois de plus. Je préfère rester. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise que le Capitaine Sparrow s'est marié à un poisson.

- Une sirène. Protesta Elizabeth sans réussir à dissimuler le plaisir que lui causait sa déclaration

- J'aime pas les écailles… Répondit Jack. Et c'est moins pratique de faire l'amour dans l'eau

Elizabeth leva un regard brillant vers lui

- Bien… Puisque tu veux rester… La moindre des choses est de te faire visiter mon bâtiment… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton à la nonchalance soigneusement étudiée. Si on commençait par ma cabine ?

Jack baissa les yeux vers son fut qui laissait apparent un léger renflement et soupira

- J'ai cru que tu ne me le proposerais jamais…

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et lui désigna la cabine

- Allons venez Capitaine Sparrow

- Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame Sparrow. Plaisanta Jack en la suivant

- C'est Capitaine. Le reprit Elizabeth

Jack s'immobilisa et la regarda avec effarement

- Au lit aussi ?

- Je me contenterais de « Roi de la Confrérie » dans ces moments là. Gloussa Elizabeth

- Je n'ai jamais aimé respecter le Code… Souffla Jack en la plaquant contre le mur pour l'embrasser dans le cou

- Maudit pirate… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix altérée avant de refermer la porte sur eux.


	35. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc la fin (enfin). Merci à Muchu et Kira pour leur fidélité **_

_**Muchu:Jack & Liz finissent ensemble ... Oui mais pas au sens classique du terme, ils sont très libres ... Parce qu'ils ont l'éternité . Pour Davies... Rien n'est perdu quand à G & G ma foi... A voir**_

_**Kira: l'épilogue te conviendra sans doute mieux pour Liz & Jack. Pour Davies et bien il y a des petits miracles...Quand à Greitzer...**_

_**Donc voilà la toute fin ...J'espère qu'elle vous plaira … aussi incomplète soit elle. Une dernière fois je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… et .. Reviews ?**_

_**Attention… chapitre à contenu sexuel suggéré déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Épilogue**

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

_**Le Hollandais Volant**_

_**Frontière entre les mondes**_

Philip s'approcha lentement de Will et posa la main sur son épaule

- C'est aujourd'hui…

- Oui… Répondit Will, un peu inquiet.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle sera là ? Demanda doucement Philip

Will prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis

- Oui. Je crois qu'elle sera là…

Philip se tut un instant puis vint s'accouder aux côtés de Will

- Tu comptes … Tu comptes lui en parler ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Une fois de plus le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun se rappelant les mois qui avaient suivis l'annonce du remariage d'Elizabeth et durant lesquels Will s'était torturé à cette idée.

- Non. Répondit finalement le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Nous n'avons qu'une seule journée… Je ne laisserais rien la gâcher.

- Je comprends… Murmura Philip en songeant à toutes les fois où Syréna répondait à son appel, le regard brillant après s'être donnée à un autre.

Will lui sourit tristement

- On dirait que c'était notre destin… Plaisanta-t-il mollement, reprenant la formule favorite de Calypso.

- Oui… Soupira Philip.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis Will se força à prendre l'air joyeux

- Et toi que comptes tu faire ?

Philip regarda évasivement le sol

- Je ne sais pas… Me promener… Acheter un joli ruban bleu pour Syréna…

- Ah Syréna… S'amusa Will

- Oui… Toujours Syréna. Répondit Philip

Les deux hommes se turent, chacun songeant à son infidèle tandis que le navire franchissait la frontière invisible qui les séparait du monde des vivants.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir tu sais… Glissa Will à son ami

- Je sais… Répondit Philip. Mais je reviendrais quand même…

_**Tortuga**_

Aziza poussa un cri d'effroi en découvrant le visage hâve de Barbossa. Le pirate la toisa d'un air mauvais

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Ragea-t-il

- Re… rien… Balbutia la catin, qui regrettait amèrement à présent d'être monté avec ce client la veille.

Barbossa attrapa une pomme et la croqua avec rage, laissant le jus dégouliner le long de sa barbe

- J'ai parlé cette nuit ?

- Un peu…. Murmura la fille en blêmissant à ce souvenir.

Toute la nuit, le pirate s'était agité, hurlant qu'il allait tuer Sparrow, qu'il lui volerait son navire et d'autres choses sans le moindre sens pour elle.

- Tu n'as rien compris je suppose… Lui déclara Barbossa d'un ton menaçant

- Non… Bredouilla la femme.

Le pirate la regarda avec haine puis la repoussa

- Dégage…

Aziza ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans l'escalier, trop heureuse de s'en sortir entière.

Une fois seul, Barbossa prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira

- Huit ans… déjà huit ans à revivre chaque nuit ce cauchemar… Soupira-t-il avant de refermer sa main sur une carte étrange. Mais cette fois je vais me débarrasser de mes tourments pour de bon… Ensuite je m'occuperais de Jack…

Sur cette bonne résolution, Barbossa se leva, soulagé d'avoir trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer les effets de l'eau qu'il avait bue et qui lui faisait revivre nuit après nuit tout ses pires tourments passés depuis huit ans…

- Gibbs ! Hurla-t-il. Lève toi tas de merde, le Pearl lève l'ancre…

L'ancien second de Jack soupira et se leva sans entrain… Il était fatigué de courir le monde, fatigué des abordages…. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas l'espoir de retrouver un jour son vrai capitaine… Alors il restait sur le Pearl, parce qu'après tout une fois que Jack aurait récupéré son navire il aurait besoin d'un second non ?

_**Molokai**_

- Nous sommes les pirates les forbans… yoho…

Elizabeth sourit en suivant des yeux la silhouette dansante de son fils qui s'immobilisa au bout de la falaise. Tout deux échangèrent un regard et Elizabeth passa le bras autour ses épaules tandis qu'un éclair vert brillait à l'horizon. Le petit garçon lança un regard hésitant à sa mère et elle lui sourit gentiment avant de fixer l'horizon avec émerveillement

Au loin la silhouette d'une chaloupe venait d'apparaître… A son bord il y avait Will.

- Maman… Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de venir ? S'inquiéta l'enfant

Elizabeth hésita puis se pencha vers lui

- Oui… Billy… Il aurait voulu te connaître tu sais…

Le petit garçon posa son regard noisette sur elle et elle ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux

- Maman… Comment tu peux avoir deux maris ? Papa et lui ? Demanda Billy

- Parce que je suis un pirate. Répondit fièrement Elizabeth.

- Oh… Maman .. Quand je serais grand je pourrais avoir deux femmes ? Demanda le petit garçon

Elizabeth rit doucement

- Tu passes trop de temps avec ton père Billy…

Une moue boudeuse lui répondit et Elizabeth sourit en reconnaissant Jack dans son petit garçon.

- Allez viens je vais te présenter Will…

_**Nassau**_

Lord Théodore Groves releva légèrement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avant de sourire joyeusement en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Amiral Greitzer ! Un petit cognac ?

Comme toujours le cœur de Greitzer s'arrêta une fraction de seconde à sa vue puis il sourit

- Théodore…

- Combien de pirates ? Demanda Groves

- Barbossa nous a encore échappé… Ce diable est rapide.. Soupira Greitzer.

Groves hocha la tête en les servant et adressa un signe de tête à l'insigne qui lui était attaché

- Va faire un tour.

Le jeune garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Groves s'installa avec décontraction face à son ami

- Racontez ! S'impatienta-t-il.

En effet, il avait beau être fier de sa promotion survenue cinq ans plus tôt à l'issue d'un scandale sordide qui s'était soldée par le limogeage de Hawks et auquel il avait participé, il regrettait souvent de ne plus être au cœur de l'action

- Et bien … Le Pearl a été trop rapide … Comme toujours… Soupira Greitzer.

Groves eut une petite moue fataliste et vida son verre d'un trait

- Peu importe, l'important est que vous soyez revenu à temps. Ma sœur m'aurait écharpé si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Le visage de Greitzer se contracta durant une fraction de seconde à l'évocation de Sara et il s'éclaircit la voix

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Oh… Et bien je suppose que Sara est comme toutes les jeunes filles à l'approche de leur mariage… Impatiente et insupportable. Rit doucement Groves

Greitzer se força à sourire et Groves trinqua avec lui

- Je suis heureux que vous épousiez Sara. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'un meilleur frère…

Greitzer sourit tristement, une boule dans la gorge. Un frère…

- J'ai de la chance, Sara est adorable. Se força-t-il à répondre.

- Vous verrez si vous dites toujours ça au bout de quelques semaines de mariage… Plaisanta Groves

Greitzer ne releva pas… Après tout ce n'était pas réellement Sara qu'il épousait… Mais son frère à travers elle…

_**Molokai**_

Will regarda approcher Elizabeth et le petit garçon qui l'accompagnait. Une vague de soulagement se répandit en lui alors qu'il découvrait qu'il ne ressentait rien à la vue de cette preuve évidente de l'infidélité de celle qui serait toujours sa femme à ses yeux.

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et le regarda avec incertitude

- J'espère que …

- Il est magnifique. La coupa Will. Comme toi.

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement tandis que Will s'agenouillait

- Comment t'appelles tu ?

Billy se redressa de toute sa taille

- William Weatherby Teague James Sparrow. Déclara-t-il. Et un jour je serais capitaine du Black Pearl !

- Billy ! S'écria Elizabeth

Le garçonnet se tourna vers elle

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Papa le dit tout le temps lui !

Gênée, Elizabeth baissa les yeux et ramena son fils contre elle

- Je suis désolée… Il est petit…

- Ce n'est rien.. Murmura Will. Je suppose…que ce devait être ainsi…

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer et soupira

- Non… Will… Si.. Si tu …

- Je sais. La coupa Will.

Billy regarda sa mère

- Tu veux que je vous laisse…

Elizabeth rougit mais l'enfant continua

- Tu as ta tête quand papa vient te voir sur l'Empress et que tu veux être toute seule avec lui.

- Bon sang Billy ! Gémit Elizabeth

Will baissa les yeux gêné et Billy le regarda

- Je suis content d'avoir vu le second mari de maman…

- Billy … Gémit Elizabeth à nouveau

Le garçonnet se tourna vers elle

- Oui… oui j'y vais.. Grogna-t-il à la manière de Jack avant de s'éloigner en chantonnant

Will le regarda partir, incrédule

- Il ?

- L'Empress mouille plus loin dans la baie. Devança Elizabeth. Billy est très … indépendant. Grimaça-t-elle.

Will sourit

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un..

Elizabeth déglutit et baissa les yeux

- Je suis désolée Will… Je .. Je comprendrais que tu .. Que tu m'en veuilles … Je..

- Non… Plus maintenant… Soupira Will en l'attirant familièrement contre lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment en silence puis Will reprit

- William ?

Elizabeth hocha la tête et tourna un visage bouleversé vers lui

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça … Will je..

- Je le savais. Je le sais depuis des années. La coupa Will

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité

- Mais…

- Philip m'a tout raconté… Soupira Will

- Philip ?

- Celui qui t'a mariée avec Jack. Répondit Will. Il… disons qu'il me tient compagnie sur le Hollandais…

Elizabeth se troubla et le fixa. Will la regarda

- Tu n'as pas changé…

- La Fontaine.. Déglutit Elizabeth

- Je sais ça aussi. Elizabeth… Ça ne change rien… Mon cœur t'appartient toujours…

La jeune femme pâlit et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux

- Oh Will…

Will la serra contre lui, respirant ses cheveux

- Je t'aime. Et .. Je veux ton bonheur…

Elizabeth se troubla et le regarda

- Je…

- Elizabeth tu es heureuse n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, honteuse

- Oui…

Will soupira lourdement

- Je l'ai toujours su tu sais… Au fond j'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais… Il .. Je ne sais pas, il te comprend mieux que moi je crois… C'est un pirate… Moi je ne le serais jamais.

Elizabeth s'étrangla et prit sa main

- Toi aussi Will… Si .. Si on avait eu une vraie chance…

Will soupira et posa son front contre le sien

- Tout ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble… Même si ce n'est qu'une journée tout les dix ans… Du moins si tu veux encore de moi pour celle-ci…

Elizabeth sursauta et caressa son visage

- Ardemment…Souffla-t-elle. Comme il l'a toujours été

Will sourit et embrassa légèrement la paume de sa main

- Un seul jour…

- Le notre… Répondit Elizabeth avec ferveur en l'embrassant.

_**Fond des océans**_

Assise sur un trône de corail, Calypso regarda approcher Naia

- Alors ? La provoqua-t-elle

- Cela fait huit ans que Syréna paie pour vous avoir été fidèle.. Je suis venue implorer son rachat

Calypso sourit d'un air innocent

- Pourtant… Vous en avez profité… Cela n'a pas empêché ta … Syréna de passer un accord avec Elizabeth Swann

- Sparrow Corrigea Naia

- Ou Turner… Peu importe, différents noms et ils sont tous justes. Rétorqua Calypso. Vous avez accepté son offrande

Naia se passa la langue sur les lèvres au souvenir du festin par lequel Elizabeth avait payé sa dette (certes certains produits n'étaient pas de première fraîcheur mais après tout … le nombre compensait bien la qualité)

- Quand à Syréna… Son destin a toujours été d'appartenir à un homme. Trancha Calypso. Elle n'a fait que le retarder en se faisant sirène.

- Que faut il que nous fassions… Supplia Naia

Calypso sourit en voyant des larmes se former dans les magnifiques yeux bleutés de la sirène

- Garde ça pour tes proies … Et laisse moi… Je t'ai assez vue… Pars avant que je ne décide de te donner un maître à toi aussi

Les écailles de Naia se retroussèrent avec hargne et la reine des ondines se détourna

- Ce n'est pas fini Calypso… Ragea-t-elle en s'éloignant

_**Molokai**_

Elizabeth soupira alors que les mains de Will parcouraient son corps, hésitantes

- Aujourd'hui c'est toi et moi… Souffla-t-elle au jeune homme en caressant sa cicatrice

- Tu es sure …

- Je ne regrette rien Will. Répondit Elizabeth en le fixant avec défi

- Pirate… Murmura le jeune homme mi admiratif mi déçu

- Pour toujours. Répondit Elizabeth en l'attirant vers elle.

_**Le Black Pearl**_

_**Pont**_

Barbossa regarda avec doute le nouvel arrivant

- On se connaît ?

- Conrad Davies. Répondit ce dernier

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Souligna Hector

- J'étais le second d'Edward Teach. Précisa Davies , qui même si longtemps après la mort de Teach avait encore une boule dans la gorge en prononçant son nom

Barbossa tiqua

- Pourquoi veux tu t'engager sur le Pearl

Davies leva un regard vide vers lui

- J'ai échappé à la compagnie. J'ai erré durant des années. J'ai tout perdu. Maintenant je veux me venger de celui qui est responsable de ce gâchis

Barbossa porta instinctivement la main à sa ceinture

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je veux tuer l 'homme responsable de la mort de Blackbeard. Je veux la tête de Jack Sparrow. Répondit Davies d'un ton décidé

Barbossa se détendit en l'entendant et lui asséna un vigoureuse tape dans le dos

- Tu es au bon endroit dans ce cas. Bienvenue à bord Davies !

_**Molokai**_

Will regarda pensivement le soleil commencer à baisser à l'horizon avant de fouiller la plage du regard

- Il me faudrait l'autre botte… Soupira-t-il

Un rire joyeux lui répondit et sa botte apparut comme par magie

- Tu ne changeras jamais… Soupira Will avec attendrissement en glissant ses lèvres le long de la jambe d'Elizabeth pour remonter jusqu'à sa cuisse

La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de son endroit le plus sensible

- Tu as envie que je change ?

- Jamais… Soupira Will entre ses cuisses en lui ôtant la botte

Elizabeth soupira légèrement lorsqu'il la gratifia d'un baiser avant d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant sa bouche la déserter

- Le soleil se couche…

Will soupira tristement

- Je dois partir

- Je sais…

- Un seul jour … C'est tellement peu… Déclara-t-il avec regrets en posant son front contre sa cuisse

- Un seul jour pour toujours. Murmura Elizabeth en baissant tendrement les yeux vers lui.

_**Fond des Océans**_

Syréna gémit , les dents figées dans la chair de sa proie

- Syréna…. Appela la voix de Philip

Tremblante la sirène relâcha la carcasse à demi dévorée qu'elle tenait et s'empressa de rejoindre Philip

Comme toujours , Philip ne vit pas le visage déformé par la haine de sa compagne, pas plus que le rougeoiement inquiétant de ses yeux… Non Philip ne vit que la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout

- Je t'ai acheté un ruban… Il est de la couleur de tes yeux…

Syréna ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir … Elle adorait les cadeaux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient faits pour rehausser sa beauté, comme celui la.

Ses mains avides qui déchiquetaient si allégrement un marin quelques minutes plus tôt s'emparèrent du colifichet et elle l'ajusta rapidement dans ses cheveux

- Tu es superbe… Souffla Philip, ému comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait

Les fossettes de Syréna se creusèrent de plaisir et elle passa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme en guise de remerciement

- Chante pour moi… Murmura Philip

Syréna rejeta la gorge en arrière et commença à chanter, consciente du regard admiratif de Philip. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme caresser ses écailles et elle s'ouvrit par habitude, l'accueillant en elle

- Je t'aime Syréna . Murmura Philip avec désespoir tandis qu'il jouissait

Elle sourit avec coquetterie et se laissa embrasser

- Je t'aime aussi petit Philip. Répondit elle

Philip sourit tristement et la laissa partir. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Syréna ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot…. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait assez d'amour pour deux…

_**Molokai**_

Will remit ses vêtements et commença à avancer vers la chaloupe qui l'attendait.

Derrière lui, Elizabeth se troubla légèrement

- Will ! Le rappela-t-elle avant de courir dans sa direction

Will se laissa étreindre et Elizabeth le fixa comme si elle voulait graver son visage dans sa mémoire

- Will dans dix ans je serais là

- Je sais… Murmura-t-il touché

Elizabeth se troubla

- J'aurais voulu… Que ça se passe autrement …

- Non… Tu ne le voulais pas… Soupira Will. Tu ne regrettes rien…

- C'est vrai.. Reconnut Elizabeth en baissant la tête.

Will soupira et lui releva le visage. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un dernier baiser puis il la relâcha au bout d'un long moment

- Dis à Jack… Que je le comprends. Murmura Will. Et veille sur ton petit Billy

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, luttant contre ses larmes

- Je le ferais

- Je sais.. Répondit tendrement Will

Sa main caressa une dernière fois son visage et Elizabeth serra les dents.

A l'horizon l'éclair vert jaillit.

Will était parti.

_**L'île des Épaves **_

_**Salle du Conseil**_

Assis dans un coin de la pièce Jack ouvrait et refermait son compas

- Pas elle pas elle pas elle…Répétait il . Bugger ! S'exclama-t-il en refermant son compas d'un geste sec

Teague soupira lourdement tandis que le loa levait les yeux au ciel

- Est-ce que le Seigneur Sparrow va nous rejoindre ? Demanda Teague

Jack lui jeta un regard hostile

- Je suis là

- Je parlais d'Elizabeth. J'aimerais continuer à former Billy puisque tu ne veux pas prendre la relève

Jack ne répondit pas et ouvrit à nouveau son compas

- BUGGER ! Ragea-t-il. Dis, le tout blanc t'as pas une potion quelque chose pour arrêter ça ?

Le loa releva le visage et se crispa

- Non Jack…

- Sale petite garce … Ragea Jack. Quoique je fasse tout me ramène à elle

- L'amour fils… Commenta Teague d'un ton nonchalant

- Non. Répondit Jack d'un ton pédant. Le mois dernier j'étais encore dans les bras de Scar.. Non Giselle bref… En tout cas je ne pensais pas à elle !

- Raison pour laquelle tu l'as rejointe. Commenta Teague

Jack siffla entre ses dents

- C'est le compas

- Non c'est Elizabeth

Jack ne put retenir un sourire

- Elle est belle hein…Et intelligente en plus ! Un vrai pirate

- Et tu es amoureux d'elle… Soupira Teague

- NON ! Protesta Jack. Je la désire, je … mais non… Mon seul et unique amour est l'océan ! D'ailleurs j'ai assez perdu de temps ici . Décida-t-il

Teague posa un regard las sur lui tandis que le loa lui jetait un regard éloquent

- Il va à sa rencontre. Observa le sorcier

- Il va à sa rencontre . Reconnut Teague

- Il n'a pas de bateau…

- Il en trouvera un.

- Vous pensez qu'il l'admettra un jour ?

Teague soupira tristement

- Non…

- Il ne grandira jamais

- Sûrement pas.. Répondit Teague, un peu attendri cette fois

_**L'Empress**_

Encore bouleversée par ses retrouvailles avec Will, Elizabeth se tenait seule dans sa cabine

- Maman maman c'est papa ! Se réjouit Billy en faisait irruption dans sa cabine suivi par Jack

Elizabeth toisa le pirate

- Je te croyais à l'île des épaves

- Teague est pénible tu n'imagines même pas. Répondit Jack

Elizabeth se crispa

- Scarlett m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vue

- Ahhh donc c'était bien Scarlett !

Elizabeth se crispa un peu plus

- Elle était ravie de ta visite

- Autant que ce cher Will de la tienne trésor ?

Elizabeth et Jack se jaugèrent un instant

- Faut que j'aille dans ma chambre hein ? Soupira à outrance Billy

- OUI ! Répondirent Jack et Elizabeth

Le petit garçon soupira tandis qu'ils se rejoignaient

- Maudit compas… Murmura Jack

- Tu es invivable. Rétorqua Elizabeth en se blottissant contre lui

- Le lit ou le bureau ? Murmura Jack à son oreille

Elizabeth éclata de rire et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser .

- Peu importe… On a l'éternité pour ça… Souffla-t-elle

_**Isla Libras**_

Angelica poussa un hurlement et se réveilla brutalement, les yeux remplis de larmes

- Non ! Ragea-t-elle avant de s'adoucir en voyant le petit garçon aux yeux sombres qui la contemplait

Elle l'attira contre elle d'une main tremblante

- N'aie pas peur Esteban… Maman a fait son vieux cauchemar c'est tout .

L e petit garçon posa ses prunelles sombres sur elle

-Je n'aime pas ce prénom

Interdite, Angelica hésita

- Quoi …Mais …

- J'aimerais que tu m'appelles Edward maintenant Angelica. Déclara l'enfant en la toisant avec froideur

Angelica frissonna … Le regard dans celui de son fils elle se souvint finalement de la sensation étrange qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques minutes avant la mise à mort de Teach et qui l'avait porté au bord de l'évanouissement

- Non… Tu t'appelles Esteban… Corrigea-t-elle d'une voix enrouée

A son grand soulagement le petit garçon lui fit un large sourire

- D'accord maman

Angelica s'autorisa un sourire et serra son fils contre elle

- Maman?

- Quoi Esteban ?

- Quand est-ce qu'on repart ?

Angelica sourit tendrement

- Pourquoi ?

Esteban la fixa

- Parce qu'il reste tellement de choses à découvrir… De mers ignorées…

Angelica ne put retenir un nouveau frisson

- Bientôt chéri…

Esteban se lova contre elle, câlin et glissa sa main dans la sienne

- Je veux explorer les mers maman… J'ai même une carte

Angelica blêmit et caressa les cheveux sombres de son fils

- Ah oui ? Montre la moi… Edward.. Tenta t'elle

Sans se démonter le petit garçon déplia un carte. Angelica étouffa un sanglot et ramena son fils contre elle

- On cherchera toutes les mers ignorées que tu voudras chéri… Promit elle

Esteban se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard froid

- Bien sûr…. Maman

Angelica blêmit et l'attira contre elle

- Des mers ignorées… Souffla-t-elle

**FIN**

_**Voilà… Pour conclure je dirais… Déjà merci à : Kira, Muchu, Jonana, ma petite Alex, Moineau, Popo ,James Bond,Queenie,Paradis,Laura 91,Julie, Aurélie, Scarlett ,Little Beattle, Asys, Micro et Réox pour leurs commentaires. MERCI LES COMM FONT VIVRE LES AUTEURS ! (oui je fais partie du FIC)**_

_**Ensuite.. Vous l'avez remarqué la fin est très ouverte… Ma boite est ouverte également au cas où vous auriez des questions**_

_**Pour le reste et bien…Je publierais bientôt une nouvelle fic sur mon autre compte ou celui ci... En attendant vous avez Le destin de Davy qui est en cours … Avant de repartir pour de nouvelles aventures je vous dis...A bientôt **_


End file.
